The Empire May Crumble
by lilbit89
Summary: Wade's sister graduates college and doesn't know what to do with her life. She begins travelling with Wade, Drew, and Sheamus (whom she has known since their Indy days) in hopes to find out what she wants to do with her life. Whats to happen when she falls for Drew? Will her brother allow this to happen or find a way to sabotage it?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I sat on my bed with my bedroom door open listening and waiting for the front door to open, I knew that the moment the door opened my brother would be home from the few days of travelling he does with his work and unfortunately being a college student he won't let me go with him like I used to because this semester I had classes on Monday and Wednesdays. I stared at my laptop screen that had a word document open that was 5 pages down of my Final Project that was due tonight, which is my last class for the semester and for college period because I will be graduating next Thursday. All I had to do was write my conclusion and do my works cited page but I was more excited about my brothers arrival home than wanting to finish this essay. Every time I heard a passing car I would look out the window I had in my room that I had drawn the blinds open on knowing that the passing car that time wasn't him nor the other goons he travelled with.

"Come on Julie, you need to finish this!" I said slightly smacking myself in the face trying to concentrate on my essay, I was able to get the conclusion finished pushing the little floppy disc symbol to save it to my desktop when I heard the front door open knowing that must be my brother. I got up from my bed running out of the room only to see my brother walking into the house turning to look at his suitcase that had rolled in behind him. "WADE!" I exclaimed running and jumping into his embrace for a hug, even though he wasn't born a Wade and it was his stage name but it fitted him more than Stuart so I stuck to calling him Wade and only called him by his real full name when I got angry with him and he never seemed to mind.

"Hey sis, did you finish that essay?" He asked, he was and always has been the fatherly kind whenever I was around but I guess that is his protective older brother taking over.

"Almost…" I said.

"Isn't it due tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be done…trust me…" I said as out of the corner of my eye I saw the Scottish man that was wearing the normal tight jeans and black tank top.

"Do I not get a hello?" Drew asked in his Scottish accent.

"I didn't see you there! Hey Drew! How'd you do this weekend?" I asked walking over wrapping him into a hug, I have known him for years mainly since he had tagged with my brother during that Indy promotions they did however many years ago and we became instant best friends.

"Got two wins, which was better than what your brother could say…" Drew said smirking getting me to chuckle at the goofy smile he always had on his face when he tried to get under my brother's skin.

"It doesn't matter how many wins or loses you have…what does matter is Julie finishing that essay, tonight's your last class and I don't need you failing it and not being able to walk your butt across that stage next week to get the diploma you and I both promised our parents you would get to allow you to come stay with me in the states." Wade said.

"Wade, it's almost done and it'll be done by class…I already have a B+ in the class and even if I fail this essay I'll still have a C+ the lowest…" I said.

"C+ is not something to be proud of…" Wade said.

"You graduate next week?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, wait…I have your invitation in my room, where's Stephen?" I asked usually seeing the pale white Irish man with them.

"He's waiting in the car for me and Wade…"

"Why is he waiting for you?" I asked towards Wade as I headed past him to head towards my room again to grab the graduation invitations for the two men.

"We were going to go get lunch, we stopped by here to see if you wanted to join us but since you haven't finished your homework I guess you won't come…" Wade said as I walked back out of my room with the two invitations.

"What do you mean I won't come? I want to go!" I said handing Drew the invitation allowing him to rip the envelope containing the invitation open and he pulled it out to begin reading over the contents as Wade and I continued our normal little argument, we are both stubborn which we had gotten from our father.

"You're not done with your homework missy." Wade said.

"All I need to do is the works cited and it's not due until 6 PM and it's what? 2 PM?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you got 4 hours and you also need to drive the hour to the campus and shower and Lord knows you take forever to pamper yourself to get ready…" Wade said as I let out a deep breath knowing he was right because I had that hour drive, I had to pack up my backpack that was prepared for my Monday class not my Wednesday class along with showering and other things.

"May I at least go out and say hi to Stephen? I miss that pale man." I said.

"Yeah…" Wade said as I followed the two men out to the car that I recognized as Stephen's, he climbed out of the driver's side allowing me to hug the bigger man.

"Are you coming with us for lunch?" Stephen asked.

"No, my brother insists I don't…." I said glaring at Wade not letting it on that I had given in and let the man win.

"Sorry Julie, homework comes first…" Wade said.

"You take after Drew too much, you two always wait until the last minute…" Stephen whispered as I chuckled knowing he was right.

"It's not last minute, I have a few more hours…anyways, here…" I said handing him the invitation.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I graduate next Thursday, it's an invitation." I said smiling wide.

"Count me in…" Stephen said.

"Count me in too, Stephen is my designated driver." Drew said.

"I never said I was picking up your Scottish arse." Stephen said as he looked behind him slightly into the car behind him.

"Just pick him up, please?" I asked in a begging manner giving him the best puppy dog look.

"Fine, for old time sakes…" Stephen said as I wrapped my arms around him for another hug.

"No fair, he got two hugs!" Drew said as I bent over into the car after hugging Stephen.

"You never asked for two and he is playing nice…have fun you guys…" I said smiling.

"Text me when you get to class…" Wade said.

"I'll think about it." I said smirking as he gave me that finger our parents always gave us as I stepped out of the way letting Stephen get back into the car and made my way up onto the sidewalk watching them pull away pissed I couldn't go with them but it wasn't worth the fight, knowing Wade was probably right and if anything they needed more man time. I headed back inside finishing up the works cited page before I read over the essay correcting anything that needed it and printed it from my wireless printer that was on my desk that I never used but it was covered with picture frames filled with pictures I had took and my different portfolios I had made to give out for potential jobs along with classes I had over the years at the college. I went over to the printer picking up my essay stapling it with the blue stapler I had before I set my stapler back down sliding my essay into my backpack that I was to take tonight going back over to my desk picking up the picture frame that held a photo of Stephen, Wade, Drew and I from an Indy promotion before Wade and Drew were to go on, I knew this because they were wearing the black hood things and the kilts that matched one another that I helped them pick out, I was their valet/flag carrier and I was wearing my little outfit, I still know the wrestling moves that I don't put to use as much as the three of them do. I was sitting on the hood of a truck, to this day I still have no idea who owned that truck but Wade and Stephen leant beside Drew and I, I was dying in laughter as Drew was really into the story he was telling as Stephen and Wade both had smirks on their faces as if they were laughing too but boy was I laughing harder than they were. I knew that the times we had then changed since we had moved to the states when all three of them got offered the job in the big time company WWE, little ole me didn't get to move on with them and I had to grow up myself. I was about to become a Junior in high school when this photo was taken and Wade had promised my parents that I'll be back by the time school started at the end of August, and I promised that I was going along to practice photography which I was and still am passionate about considering I'm about to graduate college with a degree in it, but little did our parents know was that I was actually doing a round of Indy promotions with my brother and Drew. A lot of the Indy promotions took Drew, Wade and Stephen during the summer while they were in high school but since I was and always will be about two years younger than the three of them I still had high school to attend after they graduated, so while I was in school they were off wrestling but when summer hit I had hit the road with them and 9 times out of 10 the promotions would take me, even if I was playing valet for Drew and Wade. I chuckled about the crazy web of lies Wade and I had told our parents during those summers, heck even now we occasionally tell a few white lies to cover our butts. I set the picture down in its spot before I went to my closet pulling down a hanger with a pair of jeans on it and grabbed the hanger that held the t-shirt that Wade got me from WWE that was his first shirt from his Nexus days knowing that this was always my good luck shirt even though I didn't need luck. I carried it into the bathroom to shower getting ready for class before I went out to the kitchen eating a quick lunch while my hair dried up in my towel going back to my room packing what needed to be packed in my backpack and took out what didn't need to be in there before I went back into the bathroom where I finished getting ready for my last class, and honestly I didn't really want to go to class but I think it was mainly because I knew my brother was home from the road and I hadn't seen him for a few days and it was the last class, no one wants to go on the last day of school. I went back into my room grabbing my backpack pulling it onto my back along with grabbing my house keys and cell phone opening it to see a text or two from Stephen with photos attached of Drew and Wade being their normal crazy selves at the restaurant, Drew having his straws in his mouth like he was a walrus and Wade had the same with fries and in the one photo Wade and Drew made a heart which wasn't very manly. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the house locking the door behind me for Wade to unlock later, I texted Wade as I walked to my car that I was heading to class driving the hour to the campus for the last time knowing I don't have to waste gas anymore to go to the campus for class and I walked from the parking lot to class thinking about the fun I had on the road with the boys, even when they got to WWE I was sometimes able to do the weekend tour with them where I could hang out with some girls like Beth and Natalya who I have spent time with during the Indy scenes and I'm sure there are girls that I've met in the Indys that are in WWE now but haven't gotten to know as much as I did those two. I got to the classroom pulling the door open letting myself in handing over my essay finding my seat in the back row in the far corner furthest away from the teacher as I pulled out the paper to take notes for remainder of the class which I thought was ironic for us to do on the last night of the class. I begun to think about going on the road with Wade, maybe Wade will take me with him this weekend and I would love to give it another go to see some friends I have made on the road that I haven't seen in months since I begun this semester. I begun to think about the times while on the road and what was to happen this weekend if Wade would let me go with them, after class ended I eagerly drove home to see my brother again and to listen to whatever I missed because I miss so much on the road and miss my brother so much.


	2. Chapter 2

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I let myself into the house hearing not only the British accent of my brother that wasn't as thick as he does when he's at work but I also heard the Scottish accent of who I knew to be Drew. "What is Drew doing here?" I asked from the door tossing my backpack aside.

"Why does it matter why I'm here?" Drew asked.

"Pick up your bag! This isn't a pig sty…" Wade said as I groaned going to pick it up throwing it over my one shoulder. "Drew is going to crash here for tonight, he had a couple of shots at the restaurant…" Wade said in a little slur.

"Did you have some too?" I asked putting a hand on my hip watching the television screen of Mario Kart that they were playing.

"I had one…or two…" Wade said.

"God, I should have went with you two…and you!" I said whacking Drew across the back of the head to get his attention, he looked up at me as I leant forward against the couch looking down at him.

"Why'd you have to slap me?" He asked.

"To get your attention, put the toilet seat down because I don't need to fall in during the middle of the night because I will kill you if it happens again…" I said as he smirked up at me, "Don't give me that smile…" I said pointing at him.

"Like you can kill me…" Drew said.

"You forget who my brother is, he used to bare knuckle fight…" I said.

"I did…" Wade said nodding in agreement, "Hey, you're wearing my shirt…"

"Yeah, it's a good luck shirt…" I said smiling.

"What about my shirt?" Drew asked.

"I never got your shirt…" I said.

"I feel offended…" Drew said.

"You should be…" Wade said as I smiled as I headed around the couch letting them go back to their game when I got mid-hallway when I heard the booming voice of my brother, "Did she grade your essay yet?" Wade asked as I tossed my bag into my room not caring about it anymore because it was my last day as I walked back down the hall to the living room where they were.

"Yeah, she graded them during break and I got an A-." I said as I leant onto the couch behind him glancing over to Drew who sat on the couch opposing of Wade.

"Congrats sis, see a little work and effort pays off…there is some dessert I got for you in the refrigerator…" Wade said.

"Seriously?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Why would I lie about that?" Wade asked.

"I don't know, you could be trying to play with my emotions…" I said heading into the kitchen grabbing the Styrofoam container from the fridge grabbing a fork carrying it out to the living room sitting on the couch with Drew bringing my feet up onto the couch resting them onto Drew's lap.

"Do I look like your foot rest?" Drew asked.

"Yes…" I said smirking.

"If you want to keep your feet up here, you at least owe me a bite…" Drew said.

"Fine…just one bite…" I said scooping a decent amount of the dessert onto the fork feeding it to him knowing he would scoop more onto it if I let him do it himself. I sat there eating at my dessert watching and listening to those two yelling, cursing and getting their normal violent screaming tendencies when they played video games, luckily Stephen wasn't here because it would be worse and I just sat here laughing enjoying the show knowing I am the same way when I get to play the damn game. "Wade, I was thinking…"

"Well, that's never good when you start a sentence with 'I was thinking…'" Drew said as I playfully kicked him getting him to groan a little from pain before he let out a few chuckles along with hearing my brother's manly laugh and I chuckled knowing I hurt Drew just a little even if he won't admit it.

"What?" Wade asked.

"May I go with you guys this weekend? I don't have class and you all will be back by Thursday…" I said hoping he will say yes to it.

"I'll think about it." Wade said.

"Which means no…why not Wade? I mean, I can practice my photography along the way…"

"Good god, that's reason enough…you make us stop every few hours when driving so you can snap a damn photo…" Drew said.

"He's got a point…" Wade said.

"I promise I won't make you stop…" I said.

"If you break it?" Drew asked smirking evilly as he didn't even turn away from the television screen.

"I'll take the next flight home…" I said.

"Why do you want to go that bad? It's not like it's anything special…" Wade said.

"It may not be special but I miss it…" I said honestly.

"Aw, she misses us…" Drew said.

"I didn't say I missed you guys, I said I missed travelling…there is no way I miss you…" I said.

"That hurts my feelings…it truly does…" Drew said.

"Go cry me a river Scottish." I said as I stood up to take care of the Styrofoam container that still contained half of the cake.

"I will…" Drew said.

"I'll expect it by morning…" I said loudly from the kitchen as I put my fork into the sink before putting the container back into the fridge coming back out leaning over the couch next to Wade. "Please Wade? I passed all my classes…"

"What if mom and dad find out?" Wade asked.

"You're such a worry wart, they didn't find out about our trips before and hell they don't even know I'm trained in wrestling…" I said.

"She's got a point, we all have kept our mouths shut…" Drew said.

"Drew, we don't need your commentary…" Wade said as I chuckled.

"Please?"

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" Wade asked pausing the game to look up at me.

"No, I'm not going to stop fighting with you about it and you know how stubborn I can be." I said.

"She's right about that….it must be a family thing because Lord knows you are just as stubborn Wade…" Drew said as we both glared at him, "I'm going to shut up before I get my ass beat…" Drew said.

"I'll make some calls tomorrow and see what I can do, I make no promises and it's too late tonight to do anything…" Wade said.

"Thanks…love you brother!" I said as I tried to hug him from over the couch.

"Do I get any love?" Drew asked.

"No…night Drew…" I said as I stood up.

"You're going to bed?" Wade asked confused as he checked the time on the DVD player we had.

"Yeah, I've been up since 7 AM to do my homework and to wait for you guys…" I said honestly.

"Okay, night sis…" Wade said.

"Night Julie!" Drew said.

"Night Drew, night Wade…" I said as I turned around heading down the hall going into my room changing into my pajamas before I pulled my door open again hearing the two men yelling at each other in the two obviously different accents over the Mario Kart game chuckling before I laid down in my bed pulling the book I've been reading onto the bed with me reading a chapter or two before I turned my light off and got comfortable on my bed to fall asleep to the sound of the two loud men in the living room. I slept as much as I could, I was glad I didn't have an alarm set and I was peacefully sleeping until I felt the weight of a 200 pound man flop onto the bed behind me causing me to bounce up and fall back onto my bed in discomfort. "Good god, what's wrong with you?" I asked as I rolled back a little to see the brown haired Scottish man now laying on the bed beside me.

"Morning sunshine…" Drew said smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked as I rolled over onto my back rubbing at my face not wanting to wake up at whatever time it was.

"I'm bored and hungry…"

"Well, here's an idea, why don't you go home? You have food there and you may not be as bored…"

"I can't." Drew said.

"Why not?"

"Wade's not here to give me a lift home…." Drew said.

"Where'd my brother go?"

"He went to the gym…"

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you…"

"I don't want to spend time with you, I want to spend quality time with my bed…" I said.

"Me too…" Drew said as he was trying to get comfortable as I begun trying to push him off my bed causing him to try to push me back, a normal fight between us.

"Fine, I'm up…" I said sitting up getting out of the bed hearing him chuckle knowing he won this time around. I walked around my bed as he slowly got up from my bed as I slipped my slippers on as I saw him pick up one of the professional folders I had for my portfolio.

"This one of your portfolios?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…I did that one for my class…it's nothing special…" I said shrugging as I walked around the bed heading out of my room leaving Drew in there alone as he emerged from my room a few moments later with it in hand as he carefully looked over each photo. "Why are you still looking at that?" I asked as he jumped onto the kitchen counter next to where I pulled two bowls down to make both of us cereal.

"I like these photos…you're really good…." Drew said.

"Where's the joke in that statement?" I asked.

"I'm not joking Julie…I'm actually being serious…isn't this the one you took that one time we were driving through Ireland?" Drew asked pointing at the one sunset photo.

"Yeah…you remember that?" I asked shocked.

"I remember a lot of things…I'm smarter than you think…that was the drive to Stephen's apartment after your first match…" Drew said as I smiled.

"It was…" I said as I pulled down a box of Life cereal, "You okay with Life?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Drew said looking over to me as I held the Life box.

"Next Thursday, can you not have a few shots?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah, no problem…last night was the first night in a month Wade and I had ever consumed alcohol…"

"I know….I just don't want that much fun at my graduation…"

"You know Wade is really proud of you, right?" Drew asked as I put the box of Life up.

"I know he is…just wish he wasn't as protective as he is and let me make my own decisions…"

"He will, but he wants you to be the best person you could be…"

"I am the best person that I can be…"

"I know you are…but you are always going to be little Julie to him…you're his little sister…"

"And he's my big brother…" I said.

"What about me?" Wade asked getting me to jump, I didn't even hear him come in the front door and he smirked as he leant against the door frame.

"Oh, we were talking about how you are just being protective…" Drew said.

"Of who?" Wade asked.

"Me…" I said sheepishly.

"Oh…yeah, you're my little sister...it's the big sibling rule…" Wade said ruffling my hair as he walked past me.

"You want some cereal?" I asked.

"Nah…I was going to just grab the protein shake I made…" Wade said.

"Ew, I still don't understand how you find that to taste good." I said in disgust.

"That's why you don't have muscles." Drew said.

"I don't need muscles…" I said as Wade handed me the milk from the fridge as he pulled out the already pre-made bottle of protein shake he had made himself, I assumed probably before he had went to the gym. "How was your work-out?" I asked.

"It went…I made a few calls…" Wade said as he jumped onto the counter across from where Drew was when I turned around to put the milk up.

"Does anyone not know how to use a chair?" I asked.

"No…" Drew said as he reached over picking up one of the bowls grabbing a spoon from a drawer that was behind his legs and handed me one as I was heading back to where my bowl was, I figured what the hell and jumped onto a counter as well.

"Go on, you made a few calls?" I asked anxious to hear what he was to say.

"I was able to get you a plane ticket to come with us…" Wade said as a smile crept onto not only my face but his as well.

"Oh my god, thank you Wade!" I said as I put my bowl down running across the kitchen to him hugging him tightly happily.

"You're welcome…." Wade said as I went back to where I sat, "What's that?" He asked nodding to the black professional folder that Drew set next to where he sat.

"Oh, it's one of her portfolio's I had grabbed to look at." Drew said.

"Bring it with you, you can probably hand it off to someone…" Wade said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I mean it won't hurt…" Wade said as Drew handed it over to Wade to look over it as I nervously pulled my legs into an Indian style on the counter as my brother looked over the photos that Drew just looked over. I was always nervous when my brother overlooked my work, like he was judging it or telling me it sucked.

"Does that mean you want me to try to get a job on the road?" I asked smirking.

"I didn't say that…I'm just wondering what you had in mind now that you are to graduate?" Wade asked.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging.

"As much as I would love to stay and listen to this chat, I think I really should get home…someone willing to give me a ride?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride home…" I said as I put my bowl aside since I was pretty much done with it even though I only had a few bites out of it.

"You're not even done with your breakfast, I'll drive him home…" Wade said as he jumped off the counter walking over to me putting the portfolio down next to me, "I think they were great, by the way." Wade said before he wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Thanks." I said as I wrapped one arm around him as my other hand still held my cereal.

"Come on Drew…" Wade said as he stood back up leading Drew by me.

"Bye Drew…" I said as I scooped up some of my cereal up onto the spoon.

"Bye Julie…See you tomorrow…" Drew said smirking as I took a bite of the cereal hearing them go out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I glanced to the portfolio my brother set down beside me that Drew originally grabbed from my room thinking about what Wade said about bringing one along to hand over to get looked over in hopes they may have a spot for me and what better thing to do with my life than travel with Wade, Drew and Stephen taking photos. After I finished my cereal, I jumped off the counter turning to stand in front of the sink rinsing out my bowl before sliding it into the dish washer along with doing it to Drew's bowl before I walked out of the kitchen back to my room where I tossed the portfolio onto the bed grabbing the other packs of portfolios I had pulling them with me as I sat on the bed pulling my legs Indian style flipping through the different portfolio's I had to decide which one I would want to bring with me this weekend hearing the front door open and shut.

"I'm home! Where are you?" Wade yelled through the house.

"I'm in my room." I said as I looked back down at the portfolio in my lap flipping the page over.

"You going to do it?" Wade asked as I looked up seeing my older brother leaning against my door frame.

"I think so…" I said letting out a deep sigh.

"What's with that sigh?" Wade asked.

"I don't know…I graduate next week so it's like where do I go from here?" I asked not even wanting to look up to my brother as I heard him loudly walk across the room sitting onto the bed next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Nobody knows what to do with their lives when they get to this stage of their life…I'm here to support you and help you as much as I can…is this what you love to do?" Wade asked pointing towards the photo that was shown at that moment in my portfolio.

"I guess…but I also like to wrestle, I haven't been in the ring in so long and I'm egging to get back into the ring…" I said.

"Then maybe you'll get in the ring this weekend, Beth and Nattie are doing a match this time around…"

"How do you know that?" I asked confused on how he knows.

"I keep tabs on my friends…anyways, I'm sure they would love someone else to practice with and help them out in planning the match…" Wade said.

"But what if I can't do it anymore? Or how do I get my foot into the door like you guys?" I asked.

"Do you not know who I am?" Wade asked as I just chuckled, "I think you got your in, if you like it or not." Wade said as he tried to ruffle my hair but I ducked out of the way.

"How'd you know you wanted to wrestle for your whole life?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't…I had passion and dedication for it and look where it took me…" Wade said.

"That doesn't help…"

"I'm sorry princess…but go with your heart, if you are passionate and dedicated to photography or to wrestling or whatever it may be, besides stripping, I will support you….I'm here to help you until you get your feet on the ground…take your time and decide…" Wade said as he patted me on the back as I nodded as he looked over seeing the collage of the photo frames, "You sure do love your photos…" Wade said as I chuckled.

"Yeah…" I said smiling as he stood up grabbing the photo I looked at last night seeing him chuckle and smile.

"I want a copy of this…" Wade said.

"It's memories…"

"It truly is…well, I'm going to go shower and do a few loads of laundry, you need to do laundry?" Wade asked as he turned around as I shrugged. "Don't shrug it off, it's either yes or no." Wade said.

"I think I'm good for another week…" I said.

"Alright…" Wade said as he walked out of my room as I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back to the portfolio in my lap flipping it close as I leant back smacking myself in the face with it groaning, I loved my brother but sometimes I think he gave the worse advice. I looked over seeing that it wasn't even noon yet and I had nothing to do since I didn't have class. I spent my day lounging around the house, it was nice spending time with my brother between his time spent in the laundry room doing laundry and packing. Wade walked out plopping onto the couch next to where I had my feet propped up on and he gently slapped my shins to get my attention, "You want to play the Wii?"

"Sure…what game?" I asked.

"Mario Cart?"

"You're on…" I said as he got back up setting up the game system bringing back the two wheels and I swung my feet off the couch sitting perfectly up so that the sensor on the wheel could hit the screen properly.

"I'll be nice and let you decide which level we play…" Wade said as I chose my favorite, which is the one he coincidently hates the most, I chose Yoshi to be my character and he chose Mario, I think it's because he could probably pull off the Mario look if he grew a dark moustache. I watched the countdown on the screen before I pushed the button to get my character to go steering like I would drive with the miniature steering wheel. "You're a harder candidate than Drew…" Wade said.

"I have nothing but time to practice…you forgot, I am home a lot more than you…" I said smirking glancing over to him before I pushed another button getting my character to toss a banana out of the cart getting his character to hit it.

"You bastard…" Wade said.

"Don't be hating…" I said as I smirked knowing he was getting frustrated as he reached over trying to smack at my controller but I was leaning away from him. "Both hands on the wheel!" I yelled as I was smacking his hand away getting us to get into our one armed fights before he reached over putting his hand over my eyes.

"You can't play if you can't see!" Wade said.

"Bitch, uncover my eyes!" I said trying to tug his hand away with my one hand and it won't work.

"Not until I get to winning."

"Sour puss!" I said as he finally uncovered my eyes seeing that he finally got ahead of me, "You bastard…why can't you let me win?" I yelled as I begun to punch at the button on my controller trying to get my cart to go faster but it just went as fast as it could hearing my brother laughing as I begun reaching over smacking for his controller doing the same routine as before. I stood up making sure that my controller still worked as I walked over standing in front of Wade as he was trying to peek out from around me but I kept standing in his way chuckling knowing it was throwing off his game.

"Move your big ass!" Wade said as I felt him swatting at me and trying to push me out of the way but I was trying to stand my ground until I heard him toss his controller aside standing up wrapping his arms around me picking me up and tossing me onto the opposing couch.

"OW! What was that for?!" I asked trying not to let out a laugh because oddly enough it was comedic because I knew he was frustrated.

"Fair game!" Wade said smirking as I smiled knowing that it was common amongst us to get rough when playing our games as I turned my attention back to the game seeing he had gotten back ahead of me growling as I tried to pass him. It literally got down to the finish line when I crashed into him causing him to be one second after me.

"I am the champion!" I said in tone to the song standing up raising my hands over my head in victory, "I am the best…" I said cockily.

"You cheated!" He yelled.

"Did not…you are a sore loser…" I said.

"Not huh!" Wade said.

"Yeah huh!" I said crossing my arms.

"What are we, twelve?" Wade asked chuckling.

"Probably…I'm going to go make myself some dinner, you want something?" I asked.

"Sure…if you're cooking, it must be good…"

"I'm not cooking anything special besides a sandwich…" I said as I tossed my controller onto the couch Wade tossed me onto earlier.

"Sandwich is fine…but you cook like mom…"

"What do you expect? Mom kept me cooped up in that dang kitchen with her to 'help her cook' until I was in the eighth grade…" I said as I did air quotes around help her cook knowing that I never did, I slid between the two couches heading towards the kitchen, "You okay with a meat sandwich?" I yelled out from the kitchen turning around to look out to him as he sat in a lounge on the couch as I could tell he was racing himself on the game.

"Yeah…" Wade said. I begun the preparations of making us both sandwiches cutting it diagonally across like our mom used to do dropping the knife into the sink to be washed later with the plates as I pulled open the fridge to put things back pulling out the pickle jar sliding one pickle onto each plate figuring it'll be like how our mom used to do it. I carried the two plates out to the living room seeing him just finishing a race on the television, he turned the game off before I handed him the sandwich I had made for him before I sat down. "I get no drink?" Wade asked sarcastically.

"If you want a drink, get it yourself…I'm not your slave and I already made you a sandwich…." I said as I pulled one leg up onto the couch with me resting my plate against my knee.

"Please?" He asked in a beg sticking his bottom lip out trying to do the puppy dog look.

"No! Did you forget who you're talking to? I used that trick more than you did on our parents…" I said as I bit into my pickle.

"Fine…" Wade said standing up putting his plate aside to get himself a drink, I waited until he got to the door frame to speak up.

"Hey, can you grab me a drink?" I asked sarcastically smiling as I glanced over to him as he stopped dead in his tracks slowly turning around to look at me giving me a dead serious face laughing at the look he had given me.

"You got to be kidding me?" Wade said.

"You know we don't kid Wade." I said chuckling.

"Get your own." Wade said.

"At least I won't whine about it." I said under my breath.

"What'd you say?" Wade asked.

"Nothing…" I said smirking as Wade headed towards me knowing he will try to tickle me until I say what I said again tossing my plate onto the coffee table next to where his was running around the couch leading him towards my room knowing he will probably catch me before then feeling him grab me picking me up, the only down fall was that he was always taller and stronger than me and the wrestling training made him faster, I could move fast but I wasn't actively using what I was trained unlike him. He carried me as I was kicking and screaming at him to put me down squirming trying to get away until he threw me onto the couch and he hunched his tall body over me tickling me in my stomach where I was the most ticklish kicking more than I was earlier.

"What'd you say?!" Wade asked.

"Nothing!" I said in a scream trying to pull his hands from me trying to make him stop tickling me.

"No…tell me!" Wade said.

"I said…I won't whine about it!" I said as he stopped tickling me.

"See, it wasn't that hard…" He said as he playfully swatted me and I swatted him back.

"You messed up my hair." I said as I sat up running my hand through my hair that was now messed up.

"Aw, boo-hoo!" Wade said as he went into the kitchen as I got up moving to the other couch grabbing my plate finishing my meal as Wade did the same after he had emerged from the kitchen with a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I sat on the couch next to my brother watching whatever he had turned it to not really interested in it and saw that it was about 8 PM on the VHS player clock.

"I'm going to go shower and pack…then I'll probably turn it in…" I said.

"You do nothing but sleep…" Wade said.

"I'm a college student, we do nothing but sleep…plus, I love my sleep…"

"You can't say that anymore next week…"

"I know, but give me time to think of another reason besides that and loving it…"

"Fine whatever…will you at least come out and say good-night?"

"No…" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes getting up from the couch heading down the hall before I got half way turning back around heading back to the living leaning against the wall as I peeked around the corner to see Wade not in there knowing he must have just got up to go check his laundry. I walked around the corner going to where our laundry room was seeing him bent over pulling clothes out of the dryer, "You got to warn someone about there being a full moon out…" I said jokingly as he snapped up as I chuckled to myself.

"I thought you were going back to your room." Wade said.

"I was…I came out to ask when Stephen and Drew were going to come pick us up in the morning?" I asked as I leant against the door frame.

"I believe they are going to be here at 9 AM…you have their numbers, text them…" Wade said.

"I will…" I said as I stood up from the wall pulling my phone from my pocket starting a new text to Stephen asking when he will be here in the morning so I knew when to set my alarm. I went into my room going straight to my closet pulling out the suitcase that I haven't used in a while when my phone lit up from where I had placed it on the bed seeing it was a text opening it seeing Stephen had wrote back.

'I got to pick Drew up at 7:30 AM, I'll be there probably about 8:30 AM, we all know how Drew is slow as molasses in the morning…how'd your class go? What'd you get on your essay?'

'We all know Drew can be an ass and moves a lot slower when he knows you are in a rush. I got an A- on my essay so I passed my class pretty much…' I wrote back as I tossed it back onto my bed next to where my suitcase was going back to my closet pulling down 5 pairs of jeans, one extra pair just in case and especially when I'm with these guys extra clothes never hurt, I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts or two to wear while we drove from city to city so I could be comfortable and could use if I were to get into the ring and I pushed all the hangers to the side so I can go through all the t-shirts I had when I saw my ring attire hanging up in the far back of my closet smile creeping onto my face as memories about being in the ring flooded my mind along with ones that involved mix-tag matches with Wade and Drew, never really worked with Stephen during a match.

"Hey, we need more – is that your ring attire?" Wade asked as I turned to look at him as he stood in the door way being able to look into my now open closet.

"Yes sir…it's been hanging here since we moved here…I think I have wore it a few times when we did the Indy leagues…" I said shrugging.

"Pack it…" Wade said.

"Why? I'm not going to be wearing it." I said as I slid another hanger over to view the shirt better.

"You never know…" Wade said.

"Don't encourage me Wade, I'm tempted enough and I don't see any use to why I would need it…what do we need more of?" I asked going back to what he was originally going to say.

"Oh, I was going to go to the store to get more laundry detergent, you need anything?" Wade asked.

"No, I'm good…" I said.

"Alright…you talk to Stephen?"

"He is going to be here about 8:30, he is looking at getting Drew before he comes here and we all know how Drew is in the morning…" I said.

"He's much like you are in the morning, slow as molasses…"

"Am not!" I said in a resent.

"You are too…we all know you hate mornings, I'm planning on having a coffee ready for you when you wake up…"

"That would be helpful…" I said smirking.

"I'm going to go to the store then…can you-"

"Move your laundry over when it's done if you're not home? Got it." I said nodding as he smirked as he turned around heading out of the house going through my closet grabbing six t-shirts to bring with me and I pushed the hangers back over to view my attire again being tempted to bring it but I knew that I shouldn't because there was no reason to have it and it will consume space in my suitcase for nothing. I folded what I had sliding it into my light purple suitcase seeing my phone go off again pulling it to me flipping it open seeing a text from Stephen and a text from Drew.

'Congrats, what do you want for a graduation gift?' Stephen asked as I rolled my eyes knowing he didn't have to get me anything so I flipped to the next message from Drew.

'Do you know when our flight is? Wade hasn't wrote back yet.' Drew asked, I wrote Drew back telling him what Stephen told me before I went back to Stephen's text to write him back.

'Thanks, I just want a job that I love and advice…' I said as I put my phone down as I continued putting things into my bag until it was filled with my clothes seeing my phone light up for the first time grabbing it opening it to see Stephen's name.

'What about wrestling? You know, it's hard to have a heart to heart via text…have you talked to Wade?' Stephen asked.

'You ever tried to have a heart to heart with Wade? He's my brother and I love him, he protects me and looks out for me which I appreciate but he's not that good in advice.' I said as I chuckled as I knew Wade was never good at it, even when I was younger he never gave the most perfect advice and yeah he listened which I appreciated but he never flat out helped. I went to the bathroom I shared as the guest bathroom grabbing a few bottles from my perfume collection bringing it back with me putting it up checking my phone seeing a text from Drew saying thanks, and a text from Stephen.

'You're right, we'll talk tomorrow?' Stephen asked.

"'I'll sit next to you on the plane.'" I said as I wrote it out in the text excited about tomorrow to spend some quality time with Stephen, I loved Stephen because he would goof off with Wade, Drew and I because us four have been through so much and have always been like the four amigos but Stephen was also sensible and I could talk to him, he would listen and give me advice that seemed reasonable. Drew and Wade would give advice only on things they thought they knew about and aren't that helpful, Stephen is wise in my book and I loved talking to him about things because he had an unique way of thinking and helping me solve things that seemed so complex. I tossed my phone aside as I grabbed another pair of pajamas taking them to the bathroom putting them onto the toilet after I put the cover down hearing the dryer go off along with the washer not even a minute afterwards. I walked out going to the laundry room pulling the clothes out of the dryer putting Wade's clothes into his basket that was filled with clothes from the past load he hasn't folded yet moving the wet clothes over to dryer before I went back to the bathroom closing the door taking a quick shower. I climbed out of the shower dressing before wrapping my hair up in a towel before I grabbed the things from within the shower to take with me on the trip checking my phone not seeing anything so I closed it putting those up before I put a few other things I won't need in the morning in my bag putting my suitcase aside before I plugged my phone in climbing onto my bed leaning against the wall at the top of my bed as I heard the front door open knowing Wade was home. "The moment I get comfortable…" I said as I growled as I got out of my bed making my way out to greet him. "Hey, I put your clothes in the dryer and put the clothes in the dryer in your basket…" I said.

"Thanks…nice doorag." He said chuckling, he always laughed at that joke even though he made it every time I had done this with my towel.

"Thanks…you need help folding?" I asked.

"Nah…I got it…you packed?" Wade asked.

"Almost…just a few things that I need to pack in the morning after I use them." I said shrugging.

"Alright…well I bought you something…" Wade said.

"Oh good god, I'm scared...the last time you said you bought me something it was a fake spider and you chased me around the house with it trying to scare me…" I said.

"It's not a fake spider…this time it's edible."

"Ew, I don't want to eat a spider…." I said.

"No, no, no…it's not an edible spider, I bought you some ice cream to split with me…." He said.

"Oh…thanks…" I said as he pulled out the container of the rocky road ice cream. "I'll get the bowls if you go get your laundry, I'll help you fold them…" I said as he nodded as I went and grabbed a couple of bowls pulling them down before I begun scooping ice cream into them carrying them out to the living room handing him a bowl after he put his now folded shirt down, we ate our ice cream that was melting in the bowls between the folding of his clothes.

"Thanks…" Wade said.

"No problem…I'm going to finish my ice cream then I'm off to bed…" I said.

"Good…" Wade said sarcastically as he carried the basket of folded clothes past me to take it to his room, I ate at my ice cream as Wade came back joining me and ate at his ice cream until I finished standing up taking care of my bowl before I headed out of the kitchen.

"Night Wade…I love you." I said.

"Night Julie, love you too." Wade said as I headed down the hall making a stop at the bathroom putting the towel up and headed into my room enjoying a chapter or two in my book before I turned my lamp off scooting down my bed to get comfortable to get some sleep before I had to be up to get ready for the days ahead of me.


	5. Chapter 5

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point Of View-**

I heard my alarm playing on my phone, I begun smacking for it turning it off the only way I could before I begun rubbing my face not wanting to wake up but knew I needed to as I slowly sat up swinging my legs over the edge of my bed rubbing at my face more before I stood up heading out of my room to make sure Wade was up and as I got closer to the living room where I begun to smell coffee already brewing which cause me to smirk as I made my way into the kitchen seeing Wade leaning back against the counter across from the coffee pot in the pant pajamas that I had gotten him for Christmas and a white tank top.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning…I was just about to come wake you if that alarm didn't." Wade said.

"No…you know if I want something bad enough I get up." I said smirking.

"I know…I texted Stephen telling him we are up." Wade said.

"Alright…" I said as the coffee maker made the noise it always makes when it's done brewing as Wade handed me a cup letting me pour a cup first before him and he poured himself a cup as I grabbed the creamer pouring some in both our cups enjoying it.

"You want some breakfast?" Wade asked setting his coffee down beside him.

"I was just going to grab a Special K bar…" I said.

"That's not breakfast…"

"Neither is you're protein shake…" I said knowing that was what he was going to grab.

"It's a whole lot better than a Special K bar…"

"To you…" I said as he smirked.

"True…I was going to make us a couple bowls of cereal but if you don't want any then never mind then." Wade said.

"I don't want any…not before going on a flight…" I said as I put my coffee down turning around to reach into the cabinets above my head behind me to grab a Special K bar from its box as Wade begun making himself a bowl of cereal when I heard a knock at the front door. "You expecting anyone?" I asked.

"No, are you?" Wade asked.

"No, that's why I am asking…" I said as I walked out of the kitchen with him close behind me going to the door peeking into the peep hole seeing Drew on the other side. "It's Drew…" I said kind of confused of why he was at our door.

"Why is he here?" Wade asked.

"Don't ask me, ask him…" I said pulling the door open.

"Morning…." Drew said cheerfully.

"Morning, I'm happy to see you and all but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you guys would have made breakfast by now and I figured…" Drew said.

"You drove your ass over here for food?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"Why else would I drive over?" Drew asked smirking.

"Come on in, I was about to make cereal." Wade said.

"You two have your cereal, I'm going to go get ready and text Stephen to let him know he's here…" I said as I shut the door behind Drew rolling my eyes at how ridiculous Drew was as I locked the door heading down the hall to my room grabbing my phone texting Stephen to let him know before I changed into an outfit for the day and begun getting ready before I walked out to grasp my cup of coffee and the Special K bar that I had set next to it taking it out to the living room seeing Drew sitting there with his feet propped up onto the coffee table as he watched the news that Wade must have turned it to and Drew was peacefully eating at his cereal. "You are ridiculous, you know that Drew?" I asked as I sat down on the opposing couch.

"How am I ridiculous?" Drew asked with his mouth full.

"That's attractive…" I said in disgust.

"You know it…" Drew said.

"You are ridiculous because you drove over here because you didn't want to cook breakfast…" I said.

"Truth is I haven't gone shopping yet…" Drew said.

"Lazy…." I said as another knock came to the door knowing it must be Stephen, I got up going to the door answering it and allowed Stephen to come in.

"You guys ready to go?" Stephen asked.

"Almost, Wade is changing now…" Drew said.

"Let me go grab my things and throw it in your car…" I said as I went to my room grabbing my suitcase making sure I grabbed the things that I hadn't packed yet and pulled my backpack I had packed with things to do on the plane onto my back. I headed back out seeing no one left in the living room going to the door pulling it open seeing Stephen leaning against the trunk and Drew stood beside him talking to Stephen as if they were waiting for Wade and I. "Wade, hurry up! Stephen and Drew are waiting!" I yelled through the house before I walked out closing the door behind me rolling my suitcase to the car where Stephen stood up letting me toss my bag into his trunk with theirs.

"What's taking your brother so long?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know…there he is…" I said as he walked out of the house locking it behind him letting him put his bag into the trunk as well.

"Shot gun!" Wade yelled.

"No fair!" I said.

"Sorry, I won…" Wade said smirking.

"I don't want to sit in the back with him." I said looking over to Drew who smirked and blew a bubble into the gum he must have popped in his mouth.

"Come on Julie, it'll be fun…" Drew said as he wrapped his arm around me as I pushed it off my shoulder.

"Thank God it's only for a few hours." I said as I claimed the seat behind Stephen buckling up looking out the window as I listened to the three men talk about whatever they wanted to talk about not really paying attention to them this time around, I was more excited about actually going back on the road again that I didn't care. We got to the airport watching as Stephen maneuvered his car into a spot climbing out grabbing my suitcase rolling it behind me as I walked between Wade and Stephen as we took the bridge into the airport checking in, Wade had my ticket under his name so I went with him to check our bags in and we went through security waiting for the two other men to go through behind us sliding our shoes back on before we found our terminal sitting down to relax for the length of time until our flight was to take off.

"Did you bring a portfolio?" Wade asked as he sat beside me.

"Yeah, I brought two because I couldn't choose between the two…" I said.

"Your camera?" Wade asked.

"Packed in my bag, you're wrong to think I won't bring it with me…" I said smirking.

"Yeah, who am I kidding, you take that thing everywhere." Wade said.

"We all know that she takes her camera everywhere." Drew said.

"Even he knows." I said as I reached down into my bag pulling out my camera to snap a few pictures to capture these moments, I snagged a few pictures of Stephen even, he usually never lets me get any of him. I stood up going to the window that overlooked the runways that planes were on, I lifted up my camera to look through the eye view of my camera snapping a few pictures that I thought would have the outcome of a great photo before I felt someone step up beside me.

"Get any good ones?" Stephen asked as he outstretched his hand that had a coffee in it, "Wade bought it…him and Drew are goofing off in the store over there…" Stephen said as I looked over my shoulder seeing the two in the one store that the airport had messing with the clothes that the store was trying to sell.

"I hope so…I'm not in class anymore so it's all on me to decide what looks good…I'm hoping that I learned enough to use it in real life…" I said as I snatched the coffee he had offered to me letting my camera rest against my stomach from where it hung from the neck strap.

"I'm sure that your photos are great with or without the knowledge…Wade said something about having your portfolio?" Stephen said as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah, I brought one…" I said shrugging.

"Is that you want to do? Photograph wrestling?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging, "I mean, I have done it before for you, Drew and Wade before for your portfolio's and promotions and such because that is what I enjoyed doing, I am passionate about it but I don't know what to do from now…I am kind of antsy to get back into the ring though…" I said.

"Like many people say, once you get in the ring it's hard to leave the ring …" Stephen said.

"Especially when you are surrounded with people like you who do nothing but wrestle…"

"Don't blame me…you only met me because of your brother…" Stephen said.

"I am just razzing you some…"

"I got that…" Stephen said nodding.

"I don't know what to do…I know I don't want to sit at home for rest of my life and I know I don't want to go back to live my parents…"

"You know Wade will never let that happen…Wade cares too much about you to let you go live with them again, and hell I think I'll miss you…even Drew may miss you…"

"Miss who?" Drew asked as he stepped up beside me.

"Nothing…" I said as I sipped my coffee as our flight was announced over the sound system overhead.

"You ready?" Wade asked as I let out a breath and he knew how much I hated flying and hated driving over bridges, both of which we have had to do with the career he has had and I sort of lived.

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I followed behind the red haired man and the brown haired man as my older brother walked beside me with his arm wrapped around me guiding me to where we had to line up to board our flight.


	6. Chapter 6

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We boarded our flight following behind Drew who ended up walking in front me as he walked with his hands above his head letting his fingers trace over the top of the airplane smacking his jaws from chewing at the gum in his mouth.

"May I sit beside Stephen?" I asked turning to my brother who was walking behind me.

"Wait until everyone boards to see if there is someone sitting next to him, you can't just steal someone's seat…" Wade said as I nodded sliding into the row that our seats were in claiming the window seat and Wade got the middle seat. "Why do you want to sit next to Stephen?" Wade asked.

"Because you smell…" Drew said as he leant over the back of our seats.

"Oh god, he is sitting behind us…" I said sarcastically but truthfully.

"What's wrong with that?" Drew asked.

"Nothing Drew…" I said rolling my eyes looking out the window watching the crew members throw the last bag onto the little conveyor belt that loaded it up onto the plane pulling the tubes or anything else that was attached to this flying machine.

"It doesn't seem like you can go sit with Stephen." Wade said getting my attention as I looked over seeing the two seats besides Stephen filled from where he sat diagonally from us.

"Well, I'll talk to him later…" I said shrugging.

"What are you guys going to talk about?" Wade asked.

"Life…" I said shrugging as I looked back out the window.

"Like always…I want to look over your portfolios, I make the final decision…" Wade said.

"Who says you know which one would be better?" I asked.

"I can at least give you my personal opinion…my personal opinion can help make up your mind." Wade said.

"You're probably right…" I said shrugging as I felt the plane to begin to move.

"I'll look over it too." Drew said as I looked over my shoulder looking between the seats seeing him smirk.

"I don't know Drew, I don't know if I will trust your opinion." I said.

"You trust his." Drew said.

"He's my brother." I said as I grasped onto my brothers hand out of nerves and he maneuvered my hand into his giving my hand a squeeze in comfort.

"One will figure you will be used to flying by now." Wade said.

"I would think so too, but I haven't flown as much as you have and we always did more driving than we did flying…we drove the whole time we did the Indy promotions, and I haven't been on as many flights as you have with the WWE…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're just like mom…" Wade said.

"I know…I'm just a worry wart…" I said smirking.

"We can all worry…Lord knows I worry about you more than I should…" Wade said.

"Vice versa…" I said.

"Aw, brotherly and sisterly love at its best…." Drew said.

"Shut up Scottish!" I said as I felt the plane going faster to take off from the ground squeezing tighter on Wade's hand. We got into the air and the seatbelt light got turned off, I took mine off so I could lean forward pulling out my portfolios I had brought with me. "I brought these two…" I said as I held the two onto my lap until I unlatched the little tray that was locked in the back of the seat in front of me pulling it down setting the two on top of it.

"Let's see what you have…" Wade said as I flipped opened to the first page and he leant onto the arm rest between us to look over my shoulder of sorts as I told him what photos I liked and disliked of each portfolio and explained to Wade why each portfolio was the best portfolio to do the job. "I see what you mean, I seriously think that each photo is perfect because it shows your creativeness and artistic ability….why don't we do this? You can take these things out right?" Wade asked tugging at the black insert sheets I had attached my photos to. "You liked this one right?" Wade asked as I nodded. "Why don't you pull out all the ones you like the most and put them in one and put the rest in the other?" Wade suggested.

"Wade, you are a genius!" I said as he smiled cockily.

"I know." He said smiling wider as I did just that smiling proudly and happily as I finished it, "I want to see it now." He said as he grabbed the top one that contained all the photos I loved the most leaving me to put the tray back up properly putting the other in my bag as back up even though I didn't want to use that one, I'm not saying those photos were any worse than the ones Wade were looking at but personally I liked the ones Wade is looking at better, personal preference I guess. "Much better…I honestly think that one should be in here." Wade said.

"Well, that truly tells me which one…." I said sarcastically.

"You know, the tree one with the yellow and orange leaves with the sunset…" Wade said as I nodded knowing which one he talked about.

"Nah, it got the boot…sorry…" I said as I felt something leaning onto my seat as I looked up seeing Drew standing up leaning against it.

"I want to see next…" Drew said.

"What do you know about photos?" I asked.

"I may not know much about photos, but I know how to appreciate it…" Drew said, "Besides, I want to be proud of you too…" Drew said.

"There's nothing to be proud of…I haven't done anything yet…" I said as I shrugged looking back out the window as Wade handed Drew the portfolio that I had adjusted feeling something hitting me in the head.

"Here you go Jules…"

"Jules?" I asked confused looking up at Drew as he smirked as a strand of his brown hair dangled from his head that must have fallen out from the loose ponytail he had pulled his hair into.

"I just thought of it, you like?" Drew asked.

"Not really…" I said as he handed down the portfolio he held.

"Then that just means I'm going to continue calling you it." He said smirking as I grabbed my portfolio putting it up in my bag.

"I would get used to that name…." Wade said in a whisper.

"I know, once it sticks and he knows that I don't like something, he will continue to do it…" I said knowing the way Drew is.

"I kind of like it…"

"Not you too…" I said.

"No, I think I will stick to Julie or my sis…you never got a nickname from the parents…" Wade said.

"Nope…I was fortunate on that end…" I said smiling remembering growing up and everyone in our family, including our extended family got a nickname but somehow I escaped through that without getting one. I looked up when I heard the stewardess making the announcement that we were starting to decline in evaluation and will be landing ahead of schedule.

"I never understood why you are more fearful of taking off than you are of landing…I would think one would be more afraid of landing due to us going straight to the ground, in relatively speaking, whereas taking up we are going towards the sky where we won't hit anything besides what? A bird?" Wade asked as he let out a few chuckles getting me to laugh too because he honestly had a good point at my contradiction.

"You know Wade, I will try to argue with you and I shouldn't be laughing at this but you are absolutely right…I'm so lame…" I said laughing at myself.

"You're not lame, we are all contradictions…look at our friends…we're British but friends with a bloody Scottish and Irish folk…do you think our ancestors will be proud of that?" Wade asked.

"We aren't living in our ancestors time though…a contradiction would be like not liking tomatoes but loving ketchup…." I said.

"Good example…or hating potatoes but loving French fries…" Wade said as we spent rest of the flight coming up with examples which was harder than one would think.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We landed waiting in our seats until we got piloted into the terminal where we begun unbuckling of our seat belts, collecting things at our feet waiting for them to open the door for us to be able to deplane seeing Stephen stand up hunching over turning to face the aisle looking at us smiling.

"I'm hungry." Stephen said loudly as I felt my seat being leant against knowing Drew was standing up against it.

"Me too…" Drew said.

"Watch your head!" I said as Wade went to stand up knowing he has bashed his head against it too many times to count and Lord knows I have bashed my head myself due to being tall for my gender but we got the height from our dad, fortunately I never got as tall as Wade but I was taller than usual.

"Yes mother…" Wade said as he stood up as he did just that as I stood up not standing up fully until the person next to Wade stepped out letting him step out to stand straight up. "I was thinking to grab something in the terminal, that way we can sit and eat." Wade said.

"Why do that? We have a show tonight…don't we?" I asked.

"You haven't been on the road in a while…" Drew said as he reached out ruffling my hair as I smacked at his hand getting him to try to slap me back getting us to go into a slapping war.

"Children!" Wade exclaimed.

"Sorry…" I said as I caught up to walk beside my brother leaving Drew to walk behind us with Stephen.

"What do you want to eat?" Wade asked.

"Um…what are you getting?" I asked seeing a couple restaurants coming up knowing they were going to get it to go, assuming here considering we had to go grab our bags from the baggage claim.

"I think I was going to get Burger King…" Wade said.

"I'll get that too, you guys getting that too?" I asked turning around walking backwards.

"I was actually going to go down to Taco Bell." Drew said.

"That sounds better, I'm going with him." I said towards Wade.

"You have money?" Wade asked.

"Yes…" I said nodding as we stopped in front of Burger King.

"I got her back if need be…" Drew said as he attempted to put his arm around me as I pushed it off before it got too comfortable. Drew and I started walking the distance towards Taco Bell while Stephen and Wade went into the Burger King, "I liked your photos…how would you feel doing my photos this weekend? I need new headshots since I grew my hair out…" Drew said.

"Why don't you let the WWE professional studio photographers do it?" I asked.

"They do their job and they have took their photos already but I trust your eye and I like the ones you have done in the past…" Drew said.

"Come over to Wade's and my house and I'll do it on our break…you want in-ring shots of your matches?" I asked.

"Please?" Drew asked.

"Since you asked so nicely…" I said sarcastically, "What are you going to use them for?" I asked.

"For keepsakes…I know that you will capture the best moments…" Drew said.

"I doubt that…you want my taco?" I asked.

"What?" Drew asked giving me a weird look realizing how weird that must have sound.

"Oh, I wanted to get the one value meal and I don't like the taco it comes with so I was curious if you would want the taco and if not I'll get them separate or give it to Wade because I know Wade likes that specific taco." I said.

"Which taco?" Drew asked.

"The one with the sour cream, lettuce and tomatoes…"

"I'll have it…" Drew said as I smiled as I stepped up to the counter ordering my meal stepping aside letting Drew order his meal coming with me to the drink fountain. "Got to do a suicide…" Drew said as he was going through the fountain getting so much of each specific drink they had available.

"I usually just do three…you got some balls doing all eight of them…" I said.

"Don't talk about my balls…" Drew said.

"I didn't mean those balls, I meant your balls of courage you moron…" I said rolling my eyes knowing Drew enough to make anything sexual if he could, I'm glad he didn't take the taco bit sexual but in his mind who knows.

"I do have a lot of courage…it's good, you want a sip?" He asked as he pushed the top onto his cup next to my cup that already had a straw slid into the top.

"I'm afraid too, what you consider good may not actually be that good…"

"You won't know unless if you try it." Drew said as he was trying to tempt me with his drink as I finally gave in taking a sip of it coughing after I had swallowed it. "You okay?" He asked smacking at my back.

"Yeah…didn't expect it to taste that strong of lemon…" I said.

"Well, I accidently put more lemonade and Sierra Mist than any of the other ones…" Drew said.

"Warning would have been nice." I said.

"Sorry about that…" Drew said smiling as we both started laughing oddly at it when my number was called going to collect my bag of food when Drew's number was called and he stepped beside me grabbing his bag.

"Put the taco in your bag…" I said pulling out the taco sliding it into his bag.

"Stealthy are we?" Drew asked.

"If I didn't put it in your bag now, Wade may snatch it later…" I said honestly as I sipped at my drink when my mouth felt dry turning to lead Drew out of the restaurant seeing Wade and Stephen heading towards us with the paper bags and drinks from Burger King. "You want to bet that Wade got his chicken sandwich and Stephen got, hm…" I said trying to remember what Stephen always gets at Burger King.

"He probably got his chicken fries…"

"He likes those?" I asked curiously as I looked to Drew.

"I don't know, it's not a bad guess though…everyone loves chicken." Drew said shrugging as I just had to let out a chuckle from it and oddly I thought it was an adorable expression he had on his face when he did it but I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that about him.

"What'd you get?" I asked as the two men joined us, I turned around to walk the way they were walking towards the baggage claim.

"I got the chicken sandwich with an apple pie instead of fries." Wade said.

"Jealous, I love apple pie." I said.

"That's why I got it to tease you some…" Wade said smirking.

"You can always get a dessert at catering, they always have the best cookies." Stephen said.

"I'm sure they are, and I'm sure Drew has packed away the most of those…" I joked.

"You know I can't turn down those sweets…" Drew said smirking as he took another sip at his drink.

"Suicide?" Stephen asked.

"Yes." Drew said smirking and let out a chuckle.

"He overemphasized on the lemon flavored things though…" I said.

"You tried it, didn't you?" Wade asked as we climbed onto the escalator and I leant back against the railing behind me.

"You know me too well to pass that up." I said smirking.

"Yeah…what three drinks did you do this time?" Wade asked.

"I did Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist and Fanta Orange." I said.

"How can you two deal with that?" Stephen asked.

"Easily." Drew said as he slowly raised the cup up sipping at his drink through the straw, "See, it's that easy…" Drew said getting me to chuckle as we reached the bottom climbing off no more than mere seconds before my brother walking towards the people I remembered seeing on our flight.

"You're such an ass." Stephen pushing Drew's head getting him to laugh as we headed towards the baggage claim that was ours right when it begun to go around looking for our bags grabbing them when it got to us, I was the only one that didn't have two bags like the boys but it was normal for them to have two and Lord knows I had two too when we did the Indy promotions. We got to our rented car playing a game of Tetris with our suitcases trying to figure out how it would all fit into it before we claimed a spot in the car, fortunately I was able to get the passenger seat letting my brother drive us to the arena. Security let us into the wrestler's parking area parking behind the row of other cars before we climbed out and I pulled my carry-on bag onto my back after I slid my small clutch purse into it. I stood beside the car looking around at the unique set of the arena seeing different crew members along with stars hanging around heading in different directions like any show. I heard the loud male laughter of Stephen drawing me out of my phased out zone looking over seeing the men slam the trunk shut after Wade had just set his suitcase onto the ground beside him. I let out a breath, more like a sigh from nerves and butterflies fluttering in my stomach for no apparent reason but I think it was because that I haven't been on the road in so long and here I am doing it for the first time in months, fear that no one will remember me and I guess it's like going back to school, the first day jitters. I followed close behind the three men observing everything that there could be about this arena trying to make notice of all the signs and where everything was laid out so I knew where the bathroom was, where they placed the locker rooms in case if I needed to get to Wade and he won't answer his phone, where the trainers quarters were and that was where first aide was as well along with finally finding where catering was filled with food and drinks, the one thing I missed because they literally had everything you could think of to eat or drink. I sat down in a seat knowing that soon the three men I travelled with would come in to join me, I thought to myself as I looked around at a few crew members that took a break or a few other talent that I may have exchanged only a handful of things with that had filled catering knowing this was prime time for people to come in and out of here. I was trying to remind myself to find a spot to watch the show and that I had to check in somehow because they always wanted a head count of employees or guests of the stars that were wandering around the arena at all times so they had a head count in case anything were to happen.

"Found her!" I heard the Scottish accent I'm familiar with, which is more noticeable when he yelled, as I looked up from the food I just pulled out of the plastic Taco Bell bag that the restaurant had put my food in seeing Drew in the doorway of catering yelling down the hall to Stephen and Wade, I had assumed.


	8. Chapter 8

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I sat there staring at Drew as he turned in the doorway to walk into catering and towards the table I had claimed for us.

"We were wondering where you wandered off to…" Drew said walking in closer to me without waiting for the other two men.

"You think I wait for you fools, I'm starving…" I said as I crossed my legs crumbling the bag in my hand.

"I don't blame you…" Drew said as he pulled up a chair sitting beside me when Wade and Stephen finally made their way into the room heading towards us.

"For you sis." Wade said handing me the WWE badge I had to wear and probably will steal after the show to keep with me throughout the weekend and return after the show on Tuesday, that is if they do the show Tuesday.

"Thanks…" I said as I clipped it onto my shirt so I won't get bothered if I walk in and out of the backstage area and the sitting area.

"Closer to show time I'll go snatch a ticket for you." Wade said.

"No worries…I'll probably chill out back here…" I said shrugging as I begun pulling the wrapper back on my quesadilla.

"My pictures." Drew said in a stern voice.

"Mine too." Stephen said.

"God guys, it's Friday, it's the first night of the tour, I got two to three more nights…" I said.

"You may miss a lot of opportunities tonight, I'll snatch a ticket for you in case you want it….talk about snatching, I'll snatch your taco…" Wade said as he was swatting at the crumbled bag I closed earlier. "Where is the taco that comes with that meal?" Wade asked.

"Sweet! I got a free taco!" Drew said as he pretended to be shocked and surprised as he looked into his Taco Bell bag as I couldn't help but to laugh at his retarded moment as all three of us stared at the man. "I gave it away didn't I?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…I gave Drew the taco…" I said.

"Cool…" Wade said nodding as he started pulling out his things.

"Do you know what you are doing tonight?" I asked curiously as I took a sip of my drink before I begun eating my quesadilla.

"I'm facing Randy Orton tonight." Wade said.

"Seriously? Isn't that kind of a big name for you?" I asked.

"Ouch." Wade said.

"Gosh, Julie just keeps it real…." Drew said as I could hear chuckles coming out from him and Stephen after I said it.

"I didn't mean it personally…" I said.

"I know…they are trying to give me a push and Randy and I had one good match thus far so they think he is the best person to put me in a feud with." Wade explained as I nodded.

"At least you finally are getting that push that they kept saying you were going to get, what about the rest of you?" I asked as I bit into my quesadilla glancing between the two other men at the table.

"I have a match with Daniel Bryan." Stephan said.

"Wasn't he with you on the NXT thing?" I asked glancing to Wade.

"Yeah, before he got fired…." Wade said as Drew just burst into laughter.

"What'd he do and why is he back?" I asked confused.

"He choked out Michael Cole and they brought him back as a different name…" Wade explained.

"How the fuck does that happen, honestly?" I asked curiously as all three men shrugged. "So they fired him for chocking out Michael Cole because I'm assuming it's against their rules and regulations here opposed to other promotions but they re-hire him?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Stephen said shrugging as he bit into his chicken sandwich.

"No sense once so ever but whatever…" I said shrugging as I just had to let out a few chuckles myself because it made no sense at all what they did because obviously they wanted to punish him but yet they gave him a job back. "What about you Scottish?" I asked nodding towards Drew as I held up my quesadilla between my two hands.

"I have a match against Jindar." He said.

"You two aren't even feuding…" Wade said.

"I know, they needed a filler match." Drew said.

"Why don't they use you more? You got awesome talent." I said as I heard choking noises, "Oh my god, you okay?" I asked noticing it wasn't only my brother that was making said noises but Stephen and Drew.

"Did you just compliment Drew?" Wade asked.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Has hell froze over? You are rarely ever nice to him…" Stephen said.

"Everyone deserves a compliment…even if they shouldn't deserve it…and my mom always taught me if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it so it's better to be nice." I said shrugging as I bit into the quesadilla when I noticed Beth walk into catering in her work-out clothes. "Catch you guys later…when do you go on bro?" I asked as I slid to my feet grabbing the rest of my quesadilla to eat on the go along with my drink.

"Last…where you going?" Wade asked.

"To go with Beth if she doesn't mind, have fun you guys." I said as I pulled my bag onto my one shoulder before I headed across the room to where Beth stood in front of the cooler pulling out some water. "Hey Beth." I said stepping beside her.

"Hey…" She said as she glanced up at me, then glanced away then quickly did a double take, "HEY!" She said more excited wrapping me up into a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I graduate college Thursday and I have no more classes so I begged Wade to bring me to see my besties…you got the invitation right?" I asked.

"Got it, I'll see what I can do about making arrangements but I make no guarantees but I did get you a gift but I left it at home not thinking you'll be here." Beth said.

"No worries, where you off to? Please take me with you anywhere you go and not leave me here with those three goons." I said as she followed my look to the three men who were laughing like seals.

"Yeah, Natalya and I are claiming the ring to rehearse our match for this loop of the tour and would love another girl's opinion…you thought anymore about getting back into the ring?" Beth asked as I grabbed a water bottle from the cooler as well before I walked beside the beautiful blonde as we headed out of catering towards where the ring was placed.

"Actually, recently I have…don't know how to get my feet wet in this whole thing…I mean, I have connections obviously if I'm where I'm at right now but it's just pushing that door open…" I said as she nodded.

"I know what you mean…you never know, if you work with Natalya and I in the ring with our matches it might catch someone's eye…what about that photography? Any leads on that?" Beth asked.

"Sort of but I haven't really told anyone about it…"

"I'm sure that you will choose the right thing whatever it'll be and know whenever you do want to tell, you can talk to myself or Nattie." Beth said as I nodded knowing those two supported whatever I did and they gave their honest opinion, and it was nice to get a girl's opinion instead that of the three men I have been surrounded by. "Hey Nattie, look what I found that looked absolutely lost?" Beth said getting Natalya to look up from doing her leg stretches in the ring.

"Julie! It's so nice to see you again, come give me a hug!" She said as she got to her feet running to the ropes closest to me as I put my things down sliding into the ring as she pulled me to my feet for a hug. "Please tell me Wade knows you are here and you didn't stow away." Natalya said.

"He knows, he got me the ticket." I said.

"Oh…phew…how's classes?" Natalya asked.

"I finished up, I graduate Thursday…" I said.

"Right, that's the invitation Tyson was talking about …sorry, been kind of busy lately to notice."

"It's fine…I don't expect a lot of people to drop their lives for it and I get it you guys travel…" I said.

"Aw, make me feel guilty." She said pulling me into a tighter hug than the one prior.

"Sorry…you two need to practice…show me what you got…" I said sliding out letting Beth slide in as I claimed a seat, instead of sitting in it properly I sat on the back of the chair with my feet resting on where my butt was supposed to go. I ate at rest of my quesadilla that I hadn't finished sipping at my drink watching making mental notes of things that didn't look good or clear as I watched Beth get the pin or what was to be the pin.

"How'd that look?" Beth asked as I put my drink down in a safe spot walking over not having a problem since the barricade hasn't been put up yet and I slid into the ring.

"First, you took that first clothes line a tad bit too early Beth…secondly, Natalya when you go up here to do the shoulder block…" I said as she nodded as I went to do said move getting to the third rope getting sturdy before I looked over my shoulder at them. "You twisted this way which seems common because you move this way anyway but try turning this way because it will be easier and simpler way to get to her right shoulder because if you twist to the left it seems as if you are having problems getting to her right shoulder." I said as she nodded.

"Do you have knee pads on?" Natalya asked.

"No…" I said jumping off the top rope landing on my feet.

"Borrow mine for a moment and show me what you are talking about." Natalya said as she slid hers off handing them over as I slid them on over my shoes to go over my bare skin to my knees making sure they were positioned right before Beth took her mark letting me perform the move I was talking about twisting to the right rather than twisting to the left.

"That was so much more smoother…" Beth said.

"Got it…" Natalya said as I slid her knee pads off handing it over as I went over to an opposing turnbuckle jumping onto the top one to watch the two girls demonstrate the move I just critiqued nailing it.

"Yeah, that felt much better." Beth said.

"It was so much easier…" Natalya said as she helped Beth up.

"Everything else seemed fine?" Beth asked as I was trying to remember what I was trying to mentally note to discuss with them.

"I believe so…" I said nodding.

"Good…" Beth said as she walked over, I watched her every move as she came over grabbing my foot as Natalya grabbed my other foot tugging me off the turnbuckle causing me to take the bump.

"Hey! No fair, it's two against one!" I said as I sat up trying to get to my feet.

"Just trying to help get your ring rust off…" Natalya said.

"You still got the moves?" Beth asked.

"You tell me." I said as I performed a hurricanarana on her before I rolled to my knees looking to Natalya who backed up against the other turnbuckle and Beth rolled out.

"Just don't hurt yourself not being padded up and wearing boots." Natalya said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…." I said.

"OooohhhH! Look who I see in the ring who shouldn't be." Drew said as I looked over seeing the Scottish man cockily walking out from the back carrying his drink.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked.

"I came out to see if you girls needed help….does Wade know that you are out here wrestling?"

"Wade isn't my keeper, just simply my older brother and if he didn't want me to wrestle, he wouldn't have paid for my training now would he?" I asked sarcastically as I could tell he was trying to figure out a good come back to that.

"But he won't like the fact you aren't doing it safely…" Drew said.

"You are no fun, you know that?" I asked as I turned around looking to Natalya, "Come at me." I said ignoring Drew only seeing him walk over sitting in the seat beside my stuff watching what Natalya and I were doing in the ring, it was mainly clotheslines, slams, and submissions, nothing like the hurricanarana that I did on Beth or any other things knowing that Drew would 'get after me' again.

"You seem to still have it…" Natalya said smiling as she wiped at her brow to get sweat that had came to it.

"Thanks…that was a good work-out…" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Good job…" She said reaching out to shake my hand and I did so pulling her close to me for a hug before I rolled out letting Beth and Natalya to work out together a little bit.

"You and Jindar need to practice?" I asked reaching for the bottle of water I had grabbed earlier twisting it open taking a swig.

"Nah, we are going to call it on the spot…" Drew said.

"Spontaneous…" I said smirking as I climbed onto the chair beside him.

"How'd it feel being back in the ring?" Drew asked as I shrugged.

"Like home…" I said getting him to let out a manly laugh as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace not knowing why he was laughing or anything.

"So, you still have that spark in you to wrestle huh?"

"Yeah, it feels amazing being in that ring again…I just haven't decided." I said shrugging.

"It'll come to you but don't turn anything away because you always need back up…"

"I know…how'd you do that move?" Drew asked.

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"The one you executed on Beth to teach Natalya?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah…I happened to be walking by to go find Jindar and I saw you climbing into the ring so I stopped to see if you still had it…."

"So do I still have it?"

"Obviously, so that move?" Drew said smirking as he nodded towards the ring seeing Beth and Natalya sitting on the apron chatting.

"Fine…." I said as I climbed off the chair leading him to the ring demonstrating it for him and he was nodding with each step of the instruction I had given him.

"Where do you learn these moves?" Drew asked climbing onto the top turnbuckle as I slid between the top and middle rope to sit on the middle rope near the turnbuckle he claimed.

"From my awesome friends….I watch, observe and intervene it with my own twist."

"Spoken like a true wrestler…care to work with me as my move consultant?"

"Does that mean you'll pay me? I mean, I should be charging you already for these damn photos you always want me to take."

"Psh, I'm not going to pay you…you're a friend and should do it for free for friends."

"Whoever said we were friends lied to you." I said as I slid out of the ring and jumped off the apron.

"I could be wrong here but if we weren't friends, why invite me to your graduation?"

"I was being considerate and thoughtful."

"I doubt that…hey, can you hand me my water?" Drew asked as I just stood up from grabbing mine rolling my eyes grabbing his taking it over to him.

"Why are you doing filler matches?" I asked curiously as I leant forward onto the apron looking up at the man.

"They haven't found the right person to throw me against for the perfect story line…I usually job but as long as I get a match, huh?"

"True, as long as they utilize you and use you but it just sucks you can't get something more than jobber matches…"

"Why do you care what matches I do?" Drew asked as I shrugged.

"I just do….is it wrong that I'm passionate about what goes on in this profession? I just think you have a lot of talent and hate seeing you not get what you deserve." I said shrugging as I stood up walking over grabbing my bag.

"So, what would you say if I could say the same thing about you?" Drew asked as he climbed off the top turnbuckle.

"Applied to what? I have nothing going for me right now." I said as he jumped off the apron walking over to me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in his strong Scottish accent.

"Nothing Drew…I'm going to go use the bathroom, good luck tonight…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear not wanting to go into what I was feeling right now, I was confused and had so many negative thoughts going through my mind and there was only a few positive thoughts that would flutter through my brain waves.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I wandered the halls to the female locker room letting myself in and going into the bathroom portion of the locker room using one of the stalls coming out seeing only Beth and Natalya. "Good luck out there you two…" I said.

"Thanks, you going to be out there?" Beth asked.

"Maybe, I have to go find my brother to get my ticket…" I said.

"If you are out there, what do you say about some pictures? I'll pay you plus some to put on a disc?" Beth asked.

"I can't pass up that opportunity, plus Drew has requested the same but he doesn't know he's paying…." I said smiling.

"I'll do the same…" Natalya said.

"Lunch tomorrow to go over the photos?" I asked.

"Dinner…" Natalya said.

"Dinner it is." I said smiling as I nodded walking out of the room to go find my brother. "If I was my brother, where would I be?" I asked myself as I walked through the halls saying 'hi' to people I remembered and only if they said something to me first. I found Stephen who was chatting with Randy and John, I always got nervous being around those two due to how good looking those men were, Randy was just sex on a stick and John was close to that with those damn blue eyes but I never told my brother that I found the two men hot because he would fight them off with a stick even if they were married or he will lock me in my room so I tend to keep my thoughts about who I like or anything dealing with someone possibly showing interest in me, especially those that work with him afraid that he will murder someone due to how protective he was of me. I walked over waiting until I heard the conversation end, "Sorry to interrupt the conversation guys, but Stephen, have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"Hey Julie." John said as he grabbed me pulling me into his big muscular figure feeling so small opposed to all the muscles he had.

"Hey John…Randal." I said smirking as I glanced over to Randy.

"Randy…" He said correcting me.

"Okay, hey Randy." I said smirking trying not to blush in the presence of the two hottest men on the roster, I knew I couldn't really show interest in any guy, well I could but I couldn't let my brother find out because he will become extremely more protective and last time I had a boyfriend it got broken off because Wade scared the poor kid that much.

"Hey Julie." Randy said with his sly smirk.

"How's college?" John asked.

"Graduate Thursday so no more college for me." I said smiling.

"Full time travelling now?" Randy asked.

"I haven't decided yet." I said shrugging.

"It's a big decision and it will take a lot of thinking…but you are still young and got your whole life ahead of you after Thursday." John said patting me on the shoulder nodding knowing they were right but it felt so much bigger than what they were saying.

"Right…anyways, I would love to stay and chat but I need to find my brother, you know where he's at?" I asked looking to Stephen.

"He is at the trainers quarters…" Stephen said.

"Why is he there?" I asked.

"They help him stretch his legs before the match." Stephen said.

"Well, that sounds weird but okay…catch you guys later…" I said as I turned around heading where I came.

"Julie! My hug!" Randy said.

"I'll give you one later after I make sure you don't hurt my brother." I said turning around to walk backwards.

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself…" Randy said.

"But you are also the viper and the man known to punt guys in the head." I said as he smirked as I turned around walking towards the trainers quarters letting myself in seeing my brother laying on one of the beds and the one trainer was lifting my brother's leg as far as it would go as I walked further into the room after making sure the door shut quietly. "What's wrong with your leg?" I asked as I looked down at my brother then glanced to the trainer.

"Nothing…just tender muscles…" He said in a groan of pain.

"Why don't you take a break if you hurt so much?" I asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, just need a few more extra stretches and it doesn't help I'm just so freakishly tall and I'm not getting any younger." Wade said chuckling as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm doing dinner with Beth and Natalya tomorrow, they want me to do their photos tonight and want to review them with me." I said.

"Sounds good…your ticket is on the counter…" He said pointing over to the counter where there was a bottle of water and his jacket he insisted would be his 'character' thing.

"Thanks bro…you need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah…I talked to Frank…"

"Frank? The head photographer? What for?" I asked.

"To see if he needed any help and…"

"Wade, you didn't volunteer me, did you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I didn't volunteer you but he said he has room for a photographer this weekend and it's always open if you ever want to get your feet wet in how it goes down there…but I'm not going to push you into it because it's your decision." Wade said as I nodded as I picked up my ticket heading out stopping at the door turning to look at my brother seeing the pain on his face wondering to myself if he thought what he does worth what he is doing now or if that is what I want to happen to me, but Lord knows it may not happen to me, injury is like roulette. I turned back around walking out the door finding my way out to the arena finding my seat in the floor section being one of the first people in the arena before fans were let in to the arena. I sat in my seat trying to wrap my mind around what Wade had said about me being able to go photograph with Frank, I have only met Frank a few times and he has always been nice and willing to work with me about letting me go down and take photos of Wade but now it feels different. Now, it's not just take pictures of Wade, it's my life, my passion and very equal with how I feel about my wrestling, and I'm not only snapping photos of Wade, there is Drew, Stephen, Nattie and Beth. Now, it's my career choice of sorts and now it seems like Frank could honestly critique my work because before it was a hobby and now it can be a career choice but I need to not worry about what Frank thinks and go with what I feel and think because it's my photo and not his. I sat there pulling out my camera from my bag making sure it was fully charged and how much storage I had on it knowing I hadn't loaded up all the photos from it yet and I pulled out my spare chip and my spare battery sliding them into my pocket for later use so I won't have to go digging into my bag for them during the show and miss something. The show begun and I went snap happy with my camera of the pyrotechnics and of anything I thought was photo pretty, even if it was of a wrestler I may not have met yet or very close to for practice. After the show, I stood up pulling my bag onto my seat to put my camera up to head backstage to check on my brother and the other goons when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder looking over said shoulder seeing Frank.

"Hey!" I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, why you sitting here? Didn't Stu tell you that you can come in and photograph with us?" Frank asked.

"Yeah he did, I just didn't want to impose…" I said shrugging.

"You aren't imposing, I want you on my crew for the weekend…it'll be nice having an extra set of hands and an extra camera working…plus…don't tell the guys, but I think you will be able to capture better images than them…" He said as he looked around before he finished the second half of his sentence.

"I doubt that Frank…I'll think about it for tomorrow's and Monday's show…" I said as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder.

"No thinking, just do it…" He said.

"God, you sound like my brother." I said as I turned to walk with him towards the back letting fans go first through the walkway that intersected with going backstage.

"That is why I like your brother…" He said.

"Most people do…I like to think he is like a parasite…" I said as he chuckled.

"Well, you are related to him, what does that make you?"

"I'm nothing like him…" I said in an offensive tone.

"You're right….sorry…" Frank said.

"You better…" I said jokingly.

"Well, I got to head back to control to hand over photos and get to editing what we have…Wade said you had a portfolio to hand over?"

"Is there anything my brother didn't tell you?" I asked curiously.

"How your college is going, he hasn't really spoke much about how far along you were into that because we can't really afford an intern right now that doesn't live near headquarters and since you live in Florida, you are out of luck."

"I just finished college so I'm free and willing to work…" I said shrugging kind of unsure if this was a legit job offer, if this was really what I wanted but then again at least it'll be a job and I'll be doing one of the things I loved.

"Well, I like you and I too think you are like your brother in that parasite thing because you hang around and kind of dug your way under my skin. Plus, from what I have seen already from what Stu has showed me I like what I see and it's not like you haven't worked the pit before, so you have experience. Let me get that portfolio to hang onto to take with me back to headquarters and pitch it to them, you have a resume?" He asked.

"Not with me, didn't think I would be handing it over actually…" I said honestly pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What do you mean you didn't think you would hand it over? You brought a portfolio to hand over, right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I brought the portfolio because Stu wanted me to do so…and because…you know, let me just give you the portfolio and I'll bring you the resume next weekend." I said nervously swallowing the ball of nerves and uncertainty about this whole thing as I went to reach into my bag as he grabbed my hand.

"Do you want this job?" Frank asked as I looked up from where I looked into my bag to Frank not knowing how to answer that.

"Right now, I don't know what I want but I know in the end that this may be what I want…" I said shrugging.

"You know, I was where you were at one point and it's normal to be uncertain…just hand over your portfolio and it'll take a month at the least to get a decision out of the leg nuts if you got the job that we need sooner than later…" Frank said.

"That will give me time to think…"

"Thinking is the best option, and I'm sure you will choose wisely…but I better see you suited up tomorrow to work the pit." Frank said as I smiled finally pulling out the portfolio handing it over to Frank.

"I will see what I can do."

"No, you will be there…" Wade said getting me to snap my head seeing my brother stepping up to us wrapping his arm around me.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"That Frank wants you to work the pit tomorrow…why? Were you talking about me?" Wade asked.

"No…why would we talk about you?" I asked.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow…good match Stu." Frank said as he nodded walking past us.

"Night Frank." I said.

"Night you two." He said as he continued walking with his back to us.

"You ready to go?" Wade asked.

"Why'd you tell Frank that I had my portfolio and ask him if I could go into the pit?" I asked kind of mad that he would do that without asking me.

"Because I was just doing you a favor and looking out for you, that's what you want isn't it? I mean, the photos in the pit have to be better than from sitting in the audience."

"Well next time let me do it for myself, I don't need my big bad brother going and saving the day and doing my work…I'm a big girl Wade!" I said as I stormed past him, I didn't mean to blow up at him but I think I was just afraid of what is to come knowing what it was like in the pit and how much I enjoyed it. I went outside the arena stepping aside from the door leaning back sliding down to sit running my hands through my hair keeping my hands stuck in my hair on the back of my head. What was I to do? I went to college for photography so this should be my dream come true but why do I feel like it's not? I thought my stresses would end with finishing my college but the stress of what I want to do with rest of my life haunted me because I worked so hard to get where I am now but here I am pretty much having the job I worked hard for being offered to me and I don't know if I want it. How do you know you want it or not? I mean, is this honestly what I want to do? What if I'm not good enough? What if I decide that photography isn't what I want after a month? I honestly didn't know where I was going, where I wanted to go, or what to think. I was so confused, I just wanted to have fun and enjoy life now that I had finished college, I didn't want to start work because I wanted to think about life and live it to its fullest before all of this happened. I sat there letting people come in and out of the door not even looking up.

"Hey…" I heard my brother's voice as I didn't even look up then feeling him step in front of me squatting down. "You mad at me?" Wade asked as I felt him grabbing my arm trying to tug it from my face.

"No…I'm not mad, you have done a whole lot worse shit to me." I said honestly.

"Then why'd you snap?" Wade asked.

"It's just a lot on my mind…" I said shrugging as I finally looked up into my brothers brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did and I know I shouldn't butt into your life because you are a grown adult but you know I can't do that." Wade said smiling.

"I know you can't, but next time let me do it on my own terms…"

"But isn't that what you want to do?" Wade asked.

"To be honest Wade-" I begun when the door opened.

"I win though…" Drew said.

"No you didn't, that was not a part of the bet." Stephen said.

"Yes it was, you are just a sore loser." Drew said.

"We ready to go?" Stephen asked as he looked down at Wade and I.

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I looked from the two men standing beside me to my brother and he just gave me this concerned look, "We'll talk later…" I said dishonestly, how do you tell one you are unsure of what you want to do with your future? Especially your brother, the man that wants the best for you other than your parents, the man that is allowing you to live in their house for free, the man that pays for 98% of all of your things, and the man that is as encouraging as he is. Yet, I was mad at him for trying to push this onto me even though he claims that he will support me until I can get off my feet but I felt forced or I felt trapped into doing this, I'm going to do it with a smile on my face because I enjoy doing the photos but wish it was on my own terms.


	10. Chapter 10

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**J****ulie's Point of View-**

Wade stood up reaching down crossing one arm over the other and I did the same hanging onto his hands as he helped pull me to my feet dusting at my butt and back walking with the men.

"You missed a spot." Drew said as I went to look over my shoulder watching him swat at my lower back right above my butt.

"Thanks…" I said as I went back to looking ahead and he stood straight from his slight bent.

"No problem." He said with a wink.

"Do you guys want to get a bite to eat then drive the 4 hours to the next town or do you guys want to grab a bite then snatch a room for the night?" Stephen asked as he pulled the trunk door open as Drew and I stepped up beside the two other men.

"I'm okay with either one, I'm pretty wide awake right now and I can work on my photos during that 4 hour trip tonight or tomorrow." I said shrugging.

"I vote drive tonight so we can sleep in tomorrow." Drew said.

"You drive then…" Stephen said tossing the keys to Drew who caught them heading to the driver's seat, "You can be passenger." Stephen said as I let out a slight moan of disgust as I went to the passenger seat letting myself in setting my bag between my feet.

"We doing drive through?" Drew asked as he pulled the seat belt across his muscled body.

"Yes please…I don't feel like another waffle house." Stephen said.

"Me too…plus the sooner we get to the hotel, the better…" Wade said as I nodded as I watched out the window to my right as Drew found his way out of the arena in the less traffic way and no fans to be found. I ran a hand through my hair not liking the fact it was down still so I started gathering my hair to put up in a ponytail, I held it with one hand and leant forward against my seat belt to fumble through my bag with a free hand to try to find a ponytail that I usually wrapped around every brush I had, each brush had at least 5 wrapped around it at a time.

"Here, borrow mine…" Drew said as he pulled the black one from his wrist handing it over.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I don't have lice, I'm sure you don't so I don't see what the big deal is." Drew said.

"I'll give it back later or hand over one of mine that I haven't used." I said.

"I got plenty..." Drew said as he smirked as I took the black ponytail, I knew he probably did have constant supply of them because it was always a fifty-fifty chance to see him have his hair up in a ponytail and other fifty percent he had it down, and a small slight chance it will be half and half so he must have had more supply of these damn things than I did.

"Thanks…" I said wrapping it around my hair a couple of times before wrapping it around one last time before leaving the tips in the ponytail. We got onto the main street seeing different restaurants, gas stations, hotels, stores, and anything else a normal city would have hearing the three men discuss what they wanted to eat not really caring, I was just enjoying the ride.

"You're the winning vote Jules, what do you want to eat?" Drew asked.

"What are the choices?" I asked.

"McDonalds or Jack in the Box?" Wade asked.

"McDonalds." I said.

"She is your sister…" Stephen said as I felt hands resting on both of my shoulders giving them squeezes knowing it was my brother since he was sitting behind my seat.

"They both serve the same thing pretty much…" I said shrugging.

"She is right about that." Drew said as I smiled as I looked back out the window letting Drew pull us into the restaurant and through the drive through, I always hated this part of the trip, the digging through the bags trying to find what you ordered passing things around the car trying to make sure everything is handed out properly and the actual eating of the food in the car because you never know when a bump in the road was to come and how bad of a driver the person driving was, but I have travelled enough with these men to know how they drove. I got my normal meal and I knew I had to help Drew with his food considering he couldn't really unwrap his burger and do a lot of things since he had to keep at least one hand on the wheel. "I'll eat my fries first so you can eat at your burger." Drew said as I nodded pulling out a fry pod handing it to him as he rested it between his legs as he cut into the carpool lane on the freeway. I pulled my leg onto my seat with me as I ate at my cheeseburger looking out the window, not much talking was going on since everyone was eating. After about an hour onto the road, I glanced into the back seat seeing Stephen resting against a jacket he tried to fluff into a pillow against where his seatbelt started at on the interior of the car smirking because he was such an adorable sleeper and I could hear the slight snores of my brother sleeping, he only snored when he was exhausted so he must have been wore out from his match. I picked up my soda from the cup holder taking a sip resting it against my flat leg as I wrapped my free hand around my leg that I had bent to rest onto the seat with me. "You can go to sleep if you want." Drew said in a quiet tone but loud enough for me to hear him as I looked over to him seeing him glancing over to me.

"Nah, I'm wide awake…" I said smirking as I looked back out the window seeing the beautiful scenery that we were driving by wishing that I could snap photos of this. I put my cup back into the cup holder leaning forward pulling out my camera from my bag turning it on.

"You want me to pull over?" Drew asked.

"No, I'm fine…" I said as I knew he knew I was going to try to snap photos of this.

"Wade doesn't have to know." Drew said as I glanced over smirking and saw a smirk appear on his face.

"Nah, we need to make good time to get there."

"They won't know, they are asleep and I can just say we had to make a pit stop." Drew said as I contemplated it.

"Whenever you can…" I said shrugging letting him decide to pull over.

"I think there is a pull off coming up shortly." Drew said as I nodded as I smirked thinking it was sweet of him to go around the only rule I had with my brother when I remembered it was Drew that complained about it.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curiously.

"It's about a hour or so into the drive and my butt is already sore from sitting, I need to stretch and figured why not be a little nice to you for dealing with us three." Drew said.

"It's not a big deal being with you three, yeah sometimes I get annoyed being the only girl and wish that I had more girls to hang out with but I won't change these moments for anything." I said smirking.

"When do I get to see the photos you took of me tonight?" Drew asked as he looked over his shoulder before he merged into the other lane.

"I don't know…I know I'm having dinner with Nattie and Beth tomorrow to go over the photos…tomorrow photos will probably be better than tonight's photos if I can get my shit together…" I said.

"I am sure whatever photos you got tonight was perfect like all the others." Drew said as he leant onto his arm rest as he shifted into the other lane slowly merging to the right lane staying in that lane on the nearly clear freeway until the pull off pulling into it. We opened our doors leaving the two sleeping guys in the back seat as we stretched our legs and I found myself climbing over the fence sitting on the top of the wooden fence snapping photos with the flash on but I kept looking back at the car making sure that it won't wake those two men until I felt someone standing behind me. "A bomb could go off and it still won't wake those guys." Drew said like he knew I was worried about that.

"I know, but I just worry…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear hoping it'll help it from blowing in front of my face from the slight night breeze.

"It is quite beautiful isn't it…" Drew said.

"Quite…" I said as I snapped a photo then held my camera out in front of me to look at the screen to see how it turned out.

"It's quite chilly out, you want my jacket?" Drew asked as he tugged at the thin navy jacket he wears often, which I never understood why he did so.

"Nah, I'm fine…I'm British, to us this is normal weather." I said.

"That's right…" Drew said as I smirked, "You know…" Drew said as he leant against the fence beside me trying not to lose the balance I had on the fence due to this, "I never really appreciated the simple things in life until you forced us to do these 'mandatory' stops…" Drew said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked glancing to him from my camera intrigued to know what he meant.

"I mean, I never really took the time to stop and look to let this sink it….I've never really appreciated the simple things like this and now I see what you see and how beautiful it is…" Drew said.

"Should I say sorry or you're welcome?" I asked.

"You're welcome." Drew said with a smirk.

"You're welcome Drew." I said smiling as I took one more shot as I looked at the picture after it had developed onto the screen smiling for a whole different reason.

"Let me see." Drew said sticking his hand out for my camera carefully handing it over after I went to the review section of the camera. "You ever take pictures of yourself?" Drew asked curiously as I looked into my lap knowing Drew was looking through the photos by the click noises.

"Not really, it's hard to do so." I said as I looked up at the full moon in the sky seeing a flash go off.

"Now you got one." Drew said as I gave him an evil glare.

"You are lucky that you are driving this term because I may have to kill you." I said.

"You can always kill me and drive the rest by yourself."

"You forget, I'm lazy."

"Me too…" Drew said as he just burst into laughter.

"I know my face is ugly, but you don't have to laugh at it." I said.

"No, I'm laughing because this picture actually came out better than I thought…" Drew said.

"It can't be that good." I said as he handed the camera back to me looking at the photo he just took it was pretty good, besides I was mainly a shadow or overcast due to the darkness. "It's alright but don't get too cocky Scottish." I said.

"Jules."

"Do you call me that because you don't like Scottish?" I asked just now thinking that.

"I don't mind being called Scottish, do you really hate being called Jules?" Drew asked as he turned around leaning back against the railing beside me and he looked over at me.

"No…I just love harassing you." I said smirking as I looked down at my lap then to him then over to our car. "We should really get going, we still have quite a while to go on this venture." I said.

"Yeah…you want to stop at the next possible exit with a gas station?" Drew asked.

"That soon?" I asked.

"Car is about a half tank so maybe not that soon, but I was thinking a coffee?"

"Sounds amazing." I said smiling as Drew stood up sticking his hand out in offer to help me climb back over the fencing climbing off the fence walking beside Drew back to the car that we abandoned for what seemed like a hour but it was merely a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO BE UPLOADED AS SOON AS THEY GET THROUGH EDITING SO EXPECT AN UPDATE SOONER THAN LATER.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I got buckled up in the car looking in the back making sure the two guys were still fast asleep as Drew pulled back onto the empty freeway driving the speed limit, knowing him he probably was going faster than the speed limit especially it being this late and no one being on the road, why won't you speed?

"I need to get gas for the car, I'm going to pull off." Drew said as I looked over at him when he spoke nodding when he pulled off at the next available exit like an hour after we had pulled off at that view point area to do the photos, I was surprised the car had made it that far but Drew always pushed it to the limit but I didn't blame him because the gas prices are soaring and are expected to increase more.

"I would say go with AM/PM, it's $3.45." I said pointing to the gas station to the right and he nodded as he pulled that way travelling the roads to get there. He pulled up next to a pump where he parked the car turning the engine off and I unbuckled my seatbelt along with him.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked.

"To keep you company." I answered sarcastically back as he smirked.

"You want a coffee?"

"Please." I said as he smiled as he climbed out and I climbed out meeting him on my side of the car wrapping my arms around my body realizing just how cold it was keeping up with Drew until we got inside.

"You have to use the bathroom?" Drew asked.

"No, I'm fine…" I said as I looked over other merchandise, mainly food objects, as we walked through the aisles until we got to the coffee machine where he grabbed the biggest size and I grabbed the medium size not wanting the bigger size knowing it will go right through me and didn't need to be that awake filling my cup with the brown colored liquid that was the French vanilla cappuccino that was available pulling it out from under the fountain pushing a lid on it and took a sip enjoying the warmth of the cup in my hands from being outside and warmth of the liquid as I took a drink.

"Is that all you want?" Drew asked as I saw him set his cup down pushing a lid onto his cup.

"I guess…" I said shrugging.

"You want to share these donuts with me?" He asked grabbing a pack of the Hostess powdered donettes, the one snack that he and I would only share since neither my brother nor Stephen would indulge in them.

"Yeah…" I said smirking as I followed behind Drew to the counter where he tossed the donettes and a pack of gum onto the counter along with setting his coffee down as I did the same pulling my wallet out of my bag when Drew stopped me.

"I got this…" Drew said.

"I owe you…"

"No, I owe your brother money and I told him I'll cover you for tonight and tomorrow…" Drew said.

"Tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, lunch…." Drew said.

"We're doing lunch?"

"I don't know, I just know I'm to cover your lunch bill if we go out." Drew said as I thought it was weird but free is free as I shrugged letting him cover my coffee and I picked it up carrying it as I tried not to shiver from coldness as I walked with Drew back to our car where I stood in front of the pump as Drew put his coffee and donuts on top of the car as he pulled the pump into the car to let the gas fill it as I pushed the right grade after he did his information for his credit card. "You want my jacket?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine."

"You're turning blue, you're not fine." Drew said as he unzipped his jacket pulling it from his body handing it over to me.

"Drew, I'm fine." I said as I just stared at the jacket he had stuck out for me as he rolled his eyes climbing over the pump walking behind me resting it over my shoulders wrapping the two sides around me zipping it up over my arms that were still holding onto my coffee.

"I found a way around it." Drew said smirking.

"Thanks Drew." I said.

"You're welcome." Drew said as he slid around me climbing back over the pump until it clicked off and I felt bad as I sheepishly stood there with him wearing his comfy jacket, I loved his jackets and I never wanted to tell him and would deny liking anything that involved him. "Did you pack any jackets?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, but I need to pull it out tomorrow then…" I said as the pump clicked off and he tapped it against the car a little to get the last drops out of it before he put the pump back and we waited for the receipts before we climbed into the car. I unzipped the jacket in the only logical way by holding onto my coffee with my one hand and slid my other hand through the sleeve to do so taking the coat off now that we were inside the warm car. "Thanks for the jacket." I said as I put the jacket onto my lap to hold onto.

"You're welcome…did you like it?" Drew asked.

"It was quite comfy…but I don't like the zipped up sweaters or jackets…I like the hoodies where you pull it over…" I said.

"Those are definitely more comfy…" Drew said as I smirked.

"How many of those do you actually own?" I asked as I leant my head against my hand that I had propped onto the window sill as I sipped at my drink I held in my other hand.

"I own a handful of them…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously…"

"Why don't I see you ever wear them?"

"What? Are you my wardrobe person now?" Drew asked.

"No, just I've known you for years and I have yet to see you wear one."

"I just don't wear them…I think I have wore each one like once…you're welcome to have them if you want them." Drew said.

"I'll think about it and have to see…."

"They are big just the way you like it."

"You know me too well on how I love big sweaters…" I said smirking as I took another sip of my coffee.

"So what happened between you and Wade earlier?" Drew asked.

"It's nothing…" I said shrugging.

"Jules, look who you're talking to…"

"What makes you think I will talk to you about anything serious?"

"Who else are you going to talk to?" Drew asked as I looked over at him then to the back seat knowing Stephen was still out and Wade was still out, "We still have a couple hour drive ahead of us so plenty of time to let it out." Drew said.

"You have a way to try to convince me to talk to you."

"Sorry for wanting to make sure everything is okay…" Drew said as I let out a breath as it went silent amongst the car as I ran a hand through my hair as I finally gave in.

"I don't know what I want to do Drew…Wade got me to work the pit this weekend with Frank…"

"That's great…" Drew said as I gave him a death look, "Or not…what's the problem?"

"I don't know if photography is what I want to do with rest of my life, what if I'm not good enough? What if I get fired for not being up to par? I have these high expectations for myself, not only from myself but from my brother. I just don't want to let him or myself down. When I got into the ring, all my worries and thoughts tended to subside for the time being but yet when I'm engulfed in my camera my life slows down, how do you decide what one is your chosen path?" I asked

"I think that you are at a fork in the road, everyone comes to forks in the road of life. I can't tell you that you should wrestle or that you should do photography. Personally, wrestling was the right path for me and I don't know what you expect us to say to you to help you decide. I understand how you can be upset with Wade with kind of butting into your life about pushing you into working the pit this weekend because it's not his job or right to do that because you need to decide when you're ready but you'll never know where this will lead or if you will like it more. Have you thought maybe if you got back in the pit that it will put all these thoughts at ease and it'll rekindle why you studied what you studied?"

"Maybe…but how do I know that it's what I want to do with rest of my life? Have you ever had doubts?"

"We all have doubts, I still doubt every day I'm on the road…"

"Why's that?"

"You said it yourself, all I'm doing is jobbing matches so what's to say that I'm any good at my job? What's to say that WWE is done with me? Being doubtful about life is a daily ritual for everyone that holds a job, especially one that they enjoy because you don't want it to end."

"How'd you even get into WWE?"

"The same as your brother." Drew said smirking.

"Was there any other job you considered if this didn't pan out for you?"

"There was a time that I wanted to model, there was a time that I wanted to be a bartender…we all have passions towards things but you need that dedication and strong enough passion to continue with it so obviously you are dedicated and passionate enough for both wrestling and photography…"

"I can't do both." I said chuckling.

"You probably could if you really think about it."

"You obviously know a way." I said smiling, I never really had an in-depth conversation with Drew like this.

"Photograph for Raw and work SmackDown, or vice versa…" Drew said.

"I'm sure that will go over well…but I guess I can just work the pit since Frank has already said I can't get out of it…Why does life have to be complicated?"

"Life is hard, but what isn't hard? If life was easy, it'll be a slut…" Drew said as I just had to laugh hearing him let out a manly chuckle.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

"I don't remember per say, but probably backstage somewhere…" Drew said.

"I might have to use that sometime…have you heard the one of when life hands you lemons to squeeze them into bitches eyes?" I asked as he just burst into laughter as we just started listing off quotes that were parodies to real life famous quotes, and that made time go by a lot faster than it was prior to that. Drew pulled into a hotel finding a parking spot closest to the lobby as I let out a sigh as he turned the car off.

"Should we scare them awake?" Drew asked smirking.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Watch this." Drew said smirking even more wider but it was more of an evil smirk as he started slamming his foot against the mat screaming, "No brake, no brake!" I just covered my mouth trying not to laugh as I watched my brother shoot up from his seat from the mirror on the outside of my window and he was in pure panic hearing him and Stephen scream then Drew and I just burst into laughter.

"You guys are jerks." Stephen said and I could tell he was pissed as I turned to look at my brother who hasn't said anything.

"I think I legitimately had a heart attack." Wade finally spoke as I laughed.

"It was all Drew's idea so don't blame me…" I said clearing my name before they were to begin yelling.

"Sorry guys….we're here so what a way to wake, eh?" Drew asked as I just couldn't hold my giggles in anymore just re-imagining their faces over and over again.

"I'll say, I don't think I can go back to bed for a while…my adrenaline is going…" Stephen said as he put his hand over his heart as I pushed my door open climbing out into the cold night air shivering holding Drew's jacket in hand. I walked around to the trunk where I pulled it open as Drew, Stephen and Wade joined me.

"I gave you my jacket for a reason." Drew said as he glanced to me from where he was pulling his suitcase out.

"I know…I was going to hand it over so you can take it back with you instead of me forgetting that I have it." I said honestly as I handed it over to him having him carry it in his fist that wrapped around the jacket as I grabbed onto the handlebar of my suitcase and my backpack rested on my one shoulder as I followed behind the guys walking fast so I can get inside the warm hotel sooner. I waited aside with all of their bags, I was always the bag keeper when it came to checking in which I would rather sit aside on my butt than stand in line especially on nights like this where all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. I waited for the three men that came back after checking in through the reception desk, we were all exhausted as we headed in the direction of the elevator and luckily we were all on the same floor making our way down the halls yelling 'good night' down to each other not even wanting to mess with stopping nor hugging because the only mission I had was to plop onto a bed and sleep for hours. Wade fumbled with the key getting our door to open walking in behind him setting my suitcase aside before I set my bag down before I literally fell on the first bed spreading out not wanting to move.

"Stop being so dramatic." Wade said.

"I'm not dramatic…I'm tired." I said into the bed.

"I want to talk about what happened back there at the arena." Wade said as I slowly rolled to my side from laying flat on my stomach to look at my brother who stood in the entrance way still.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"Wade, it's fucking 3 AM and I'm too tired to deal with this conversation right now…" I said rolling back over to my stomach.

"Then when are we going to have this conversation?"

"Not now…"

"Fine…whatever…have it your way…but can you at least get up and change out of those clothes?" Wade said as I let out a growl as I dragged myself to my feet going and changing out of those clothes into my comfort clothes hoping not to change out of these tomorrow. I climbed into bed after plugging in my phone as I rested my phone onto the night stand that separated Wade's and my bed.

"What time do we need to be up?" I asked.

"I'm getting up at 11 to go get a work out in and you have to be ready to go by 1." Wade said as he glanced to me from looking at the television he was flipping the channels on.

"I'll get up at 11 with you…I may not go work out with you but I'm sure I can find something to do." I said as I shrugged setting my personal alarm to get up at the same time so I can at least get up and be somewhat coherent by the time we get ready to leave at 1ish. "Night Wade, I love you." I said as I rolled over.

"Night Julie, I love you too…" Wade said as I let out a sigh getting comfortable on the bed before I fell into instant sleep from the drive and being up so late.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I LIED, IT DIDN'T TAKE ME THAT LONG TO EDIT THESE CHAPTERS, NOW DID IT?**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I woke up to the sound of the two different alarms blaring from our cell phones, I rolled over taking care of mine and let Wade take care of his as he wiped at his face as he slowly sat up sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I asked cuddling with my blanket and laying there for a little while longer.

"Yeah, I got enough…" Wade said.

"Who are you going to work out with?"

"I was going to see if Stephen wanted to join me…I don't want to bother Drew because he is probably just as exhausted as you are…"

"Maybe…well if you need a spotter or a partner you got my number." I said as he smirked and nodded as I laid there watching as my brother got ready for his morning workout. I flipped through the channels before I found this little advertisement that was placed on the nightstand as I was placing the remote onto the nightstand saying there was free wireless internet in the café down in the lobby. "Wait for me Wade, I want to go down to the café." I said as I got up quickly before Wade headed out grabbing my bag that had my camera and laptop in it along with other things.

"Where are you going?"

"The café in the lobby, it has free wi-fi and I can work on my pictures…" I answered as he nodded as he walked with me out of the room making sure it clicked shut behind us going down to the lobby and Wade walked with me to the café so he knew where I was. I went through the line grabbing myself a coffee before I claimed a seat at an empty table setting my coffee onto the table as I pulled out my mini-laptop and my camera mainly for the chip that was held within the camera. I waited until my laptop loaded up before I logged onto the wireless connection going to check my emails, mainly my college email to make sure everything was okay for Thursday and to see if my grades were posted yet only to see 1 new email which can be good or bad. I let out a sigh not sure if I wanted to click on it but I did anyway seeing it from my professor that I had an internship with this past semester for a few months. I let out a sigh before I clicked on the actual email to read the contents of the email.

"'Dear Julie, I am writing you to congratulate you on finally reaching the milestone of graduating from college and I am pleased to have been able to teach such a sweet girl like you. You had so much enthusiasm, talent, passion and dedication for my class and for the whole photography business as a whole. You know how I was telling you about the exhibits I have coming up in the near future? If you don't, let me know and I will attach flyers for said exhibits, but I have talked with said places about possibly bringing in new talent and new unique photographs into said exhibits, they were very pleased by the work that I have shown them from the portfolios and work you have submitted. They would love to know if you would like to display your work in exhibits. You can choose whatever photos your heart desires, they understand you deal with a lot of wrestlers and sports entertainment which they will gladly love to hang only if it is permissible by the company and said talent. I will be contacting you again sooner than later if I don't hear from you by a certain date because they need an immediate response.'" I mumbled out under my breath not believing that I was reading what I was reading thinking my eyes were deceiving me. I ran a hand through my hair not sure what to do because on one hand this was great for me to have my work displayed and it'll get my name out there to other exhibits but on the other hand I don't know how that will interfere with what I have going on here in this company. I reread it a couple times as I sipped at my coffee when I heard the booming deep voice with the Scottish accent tied to it getting me to look up from my computer.

"Finally you notice me." Drew said.

"Hey..." I said immediately closing out of the email before he could see it as he sat down in the seat beside me instead of the one across from me.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked.

"I was about to go through the photos I took last night." I said honestly as I pulled out the storage card that was in my camera putting it into my laptop for me to go through as I waited for the laptop to read the card before I opened the folder seeing the multiple photos that I had.

"That one looks good and it's not blown up yet." Drew said pointing towards my laptop screen slapping his hand away.

"I don't want fingerprints all over my laptop screen." I said.

"You can just wipe it off with the cloth or wash it off with those things you can buy…"

"Oh, that narrows it down, those things…" I said.

"I can't think of the names right now….can you pop that one up?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hold your horses, I'll get to it but I'm going to start at the beginning…." I said as I clicked on the first photo letting it load up as I took a sip of my coffee. I edited the photo and it felt weird having Drew looking over my shoulder every step of the way, he wrapped his arm onto the back of my chair leaning a little closer to see the screen better giving me his two cents, some was good where as others weren't as good. I made a folder onto the desktop moving those photos into that to clear the disk for tonight's show then made a sub-folder within that folder, well multiple sub-folders for Beth, Stephen, Natalya and Drew. I copied the photos that contained said people into those specific folders. "Which photos do you like most?" I asked looking over to him before I took the last drink of my coffee setting it down beside my laptop.

"May I see?" Drew asked as he put his coffee aside reaching his hands out for my laptop, unsure about it but I gave in sliding my laptop in front of him letting him look through it and I was now looking over his shoulder as he deleted the ones like I would if he didn't like a certain photo and I never disagreed with him on those particular photos. "There…any other photos of me you have?"

"I don't believe I do, but they can be buried deep into my laptop that I can't remember…I'm so tired that I can't even tell you what I have and don't have…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Me too, you want a refill?" Drew asked shaking his empty cup as well.

"Does it cost anything?"

"It's on me." Drew said.

"You-"

"I'm sure…hand me your cup…what'd you have? The vanilla cappuccino?"

"You know me too well…." I said smiling as I went back to pulling the laptop in front of me when I saw Wade and Stephen walked in with sweat covering their bodies. I pushed the button with my mouse to turn the laptop down when Drew came back handing me my coffee.

"For the lady…off you go?" Drew asked as I nodded towards my brother and Stephen that had just walked in. "Right…I'll have those on disk this week right?"

"After I do your promo shots, I promise…" I said as I shut the laptop shut as I slid it into my bag standing up pulling the bag onto my one shoulder grabbing my coffee with my other, "You coming, aren't you?"

"Duh…" Drew said as I rolled my eyes as he walked with me over to the two men that waited for us near the door. We got to the door where I wrapped my hands around my bag's strap squeezing it nervously, I don't know why I was nervous.

"You work on those pictures?" Wade asked.

"I started to until he joined me." I said looking over to Drew.

"What I have seen, they are pretty good…" Drew said.

"You always say that…I haven't begun to edit them or put my personal touch to it…" I said.

"How long will that take?" Stephen asked.

"It depends." I said shrugging.

"Well, you can work on it at the arena but we got to get going…" Wade said as I nodded walking with the three men out of the shop, we went to our separate rooms where I sat on the edge of the bed watching the television as Wade showered quickly to wash the sweat from the gym off and gather his bag for the arena tonight before we exited our room again meeting the other guys down at the car that Drew had parked the night before.


	13. Chapter 13

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I climbed into the back seat of the car with Stephen letting Wade drive the short distance to the arena, I just looked out the window letting the city sights sink in, I truly liked every city because each city was different and you never knew what to expect to see, what the city truly held, what it was like to live there or anything, we were only there once a year if that to enjoy the different attributes that the city could offer. We got to the arena going inside seeing everyone at work or pretending to be at work, I made my way to catering wanting to get back on my laptop to work on my photos and possibly re-look at this email to make sure that my mind wasn't play tricks on me. I made myself a cup of coffee and grabbed myself an already pre-made sandwich taking it with me to a table pulling my laptop onto it turning it back on letting it load as I begun unwrapping the wrapper off the sandwich typing in the password I had on my laptop, the only other person that knew it besides me was Wade for 'safety' reasons which I get because just in case something happened he can get onto my laptop to try to find me or get any information that may be available on it. I let it load up rest of the way before I begun eating going to my college's email popping open the email that I read earlier re-reading it not paying attention to my surroundings as I ate my sandwich just letting my eyes scan word after word.

"What are you reading?" Drew asked as I felt him trying to lean over me to read what was displayed on my screen as I jumped forward in my seat closing the window quickly.

"It's nothing…" I said.

"Calm down…it can't be that bad…you were reading something dirty, wouldn't you?" Drew asked smirking.

"No…why would something dirty be on my college website?" I asked sarcastically as he shrugged.

"Isn't porn what most college students are into?" Drew asked.

"You're not a college student but you like porn." I jobbed back.

"But I'm a dude, a lot of dudes like porn." Drew said as he twirled the seat beside me around straddling it as he sat beside me setting down pretty much the same meal I had, coffee with a sandwich but the only difference was that he had a bag of chips.

"Gah, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Me? You are the one acting all weird with whatever you were doing on that dang laptop."

"I'm not acting weird…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I pushed my mouse button a couple of times where it needed to be to get to the photos I had uploaded earlier that day going to the last photo I had seen this morning letting it display on the screen as I bit into my sandwich pulling a leg onto the chair with me wrapping an arm around it as my sandwich was held in the other hand not sure how to edit it.

"Do you always work while you eat?"

"It's always work, no time for games…" I said.

"There has got to be time for fun and games, then you will tire yourself out and you don't want that…." Drew said.

"I have no choice…" I said as I leant forward cropping it to a certain portion of a picture that was shown.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing…" I said shrugging.

"Julie!" I heard a female voice yell as I turned to look over my shoulder seeing Beth leaning into the room, "You want to come wrestle?" Beth asked as I nodded.

"I'll be there in a little." I said as she nodded okay as I turned back around beginning to shut down my laptop angry that I couldn't finish editing these photos before the night ended but knew I had time after the show to do so hopefully.

"You are just going to leave our conversation like that?" Drew asked.

"What conversation?" I asked pushing my laptop into my bag as I slid out of my seat to my feet.

"About the whole 'always work, no time for games?' and why you are hiding things on your laptop?"

"First off, I wasn't hiding anything on my laptop, just some things are none of your business and I meant nothing by that statement." I said as I turned around heading out of catering hoping he won't follow going down to the ring where Natalya and Beth were doing their warm-ups setting my bag aside before I slid into the ring starting my warm-ups with them where they were at that moment knowing I didn't miss much. After their warm-ups I jumped up onto the one turnbuckle catching my breath as I watched them practice running the ropes until Beth yelled clothesline doing it on Natalya. I sat there watching until Beth rolled out to take a water break.

"You want to go?" Natalya asked wiping at her brow as I nodded jumping off the turnbuckle walking around the squared circle until Natalya and I gave each other that knowing look running in meeting in the middle locking up letting her overpower me back into the corner hearing Beth count from outside the ring to ten when Natalya backed up. We began walking around the ring again starting over again.

"Receive headlock, clothesline me." I whispered to her before I pulled her into a headlock hearing her let out fake groans and screams of pain before she pushed me the way she needed to towards the rope running and bouncing off the ropes running into her outstretched arm for a clothesline reacting the way I was supposed to. I saw and felt Natalya running towards an opposing rope diving to make the mark right in front of where she was to step next getting her to jump over me then jumping to my feet running towards her jumping up over her as I turned around clothes lining her looking down at her smiling knowing she was okay. "You okay for my signature or you want to counter?"

"Counter, you'll be surprised." She said as I smiled as I looked around now seeing Drew sliding into the second row beside where Beth sat front row rolling my eyes as I headed towards the turnbuckle seeing my brother and Stephen coming out, Wade didn't look happy at all at what he saw as I shrugged it off climbing to the top turn buckle jumping off doing a 180 before I felt Natalya retorted back with a drop kick getting me to fall back onto my back towards where the turnbuckle was taking the bump as I was supposed to.

"Stop it right there…." Wade said as I distorted my body to look back at where my brother was.

"What?" I asked as I rolled over to my knees resting my hands on my upper thighs.

"Out of the ring…you aren't padded up…" Wade said.

"Yes father…" I groaned, "It was fun while it lasted…" I said as I looked over to Natalya who shrugged.

"Next time…" Natalya said.

"Next time it better be a three way." I said looking over at Beth.

"We'll see…" Beth said smiling as I flipped myself over the top rope landing onto the apron jumping off landing on my feet.

"What'd you think of the match though?" Natalya asked.

"It looked good…just a little tightening up on bumps and the drop kicks, like the one you just delivered." I said.

"Note taken…" Natalya said nodding yes as I headed over towards where the three guys were walking past Beth smacking hi-fives with her.

"Tag me in." Beth said jokingly as we both chuckled as I went back over pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"What can I do, father?" I asked sarcastically giving my brother an evil glare not happy he ended this then looked to Drew knowing Drew must have spilt the beans somehow about how I was out here training.

"You can go find Frank, you need to grab a camera and a badge." Wade said.

"It's an hour until show time, it won't take that long." I said.

"Well, find something to do other than being in that ring until you find the proper padding." Wade said.

"Ease up Wade, at least she isn't hurt and we all have wrestled without the proper padding before." Stephen said.

"Yeah Wade, you remember that night you sprained your ankle because you decided to wrestle without shoes?" Drew asked.

"When was this?" I asked putting my hands on my hips looking from Drew to Wade.

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't be doing it because it's dangerous…." Wade said.

"Fine!" I said stomping off growling angrily at my brother that he had to piss on my parade as I found my way back to catering not wanting to find Frank nor work tonight as I loaded up my laptop again beginning on the photo I had left off on editing it as I swigged away at my water that I had grabbed on the way in. I worked on it losing track of time until I heard my name being called drawing my attention away from the work I was doing on the present photo turning to see Frank running in with an extra camera and the photographing badge.

"Suit up, you forget you working tonight?" He asked as he headed over standing beside my chair rubbing at my eyes.

"No…just lost track of time editing these photos…"

"Looking good, shut it down on the go…come on!" He said tugging me at my armpit trying to pull me out of my seat as I stood up pulling my bag onto my shoulder as I carried my open laptop in hand while I waited until it shut down trying not to drop it by running into people with it until it was completely shut down closing it sliding it into my bag.

"I'll be right there, I'm going to put my bag with my brother's things." I said.

"I'll wait here." Frank said as I growled going into the designated room for all the bags of the wrestlers climbing over bags until I found the specific bag as my brother's resting it on top of his hoping he will know it was mine walking out sending Wade a text hoping he will receive it if he had his phone. I followed Frank out to where the ring was where the lights were already being tested and the other crew was already out there. "Here is your badge, and your camera…do your work." Frank said as he handed me both pulling the camera strap over my head letting it rest on my neck laying against right below my breasts and above my stomach as I clipped on my badge. "Have fun…." Frank said patting me on both shoulders before he turned around heading where we had came.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the van…"

"But-"

"You got this…no but's…" Frank said as I let out a breath as he gave me one of his confident smiles as I turned around seeing the other camera crew not knowing any of them and I was yet the only girl, like most of the time as I claimed a spot knowing it will change throughout the night since it seems in the pit everyone was for their own except on filming nights. I learned how to be rough with the guys when it comes to getting what you want and need, especially in the pit as I couldn't believe Frank just left me like that but maybe it was for the good. The show went on doing my thing, it was amazing to be back in the pit and the pictures came out what I thought was better than the ones last night and wished it was with my camera rather than with the companies camera, maybe I can snatch the chip to upload them quickly before Frank found me. I was one of the first camera crew to the back hurriedly heading towards where I had put my bag grabbing it seeing Wade's bag still there knowing he hasn't been back to grab his things to change out because knowing him he was either with the trainers, which worried me, or off chatting with other talent going straight to catering claiming the first spot at a table loading my computer up quickly copying the photos off the chip before putting back in the camera. "Julie! You know better than to run off with one of our cameras." Frank said.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just I liked some of the photos and wanted copies for myself before you go deleting all of them." I said.

"We never delete any of the photos…you should know better than anyone that we use yours more than half of the other guys." Frank said as he patted me on the head which I hated before he snatched the camera heading back out of catering smiling at the scenario as I turned back to my laptop pulling my leg up onto the chair with me as I went back to the last photo I had edited going through the photos deleting the ones I didn't like along with cropping the photos I like to look better to add a personal touch to it.


	14. Chapter 14

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I waited patiently in catering until Stephen came in to grab me, he waited until I shut the laptop down putting it up.

"How'd the photos turn out?" Stephen asked as he wrapped his arm around me dangling his arm over my shoulder.

"Decent…" I said.

"You don't sound so proud."

"When do I ever take pride in what I do?"

"I swear your brother got all the confidence…"

"I think he did too…" I joked letting out chuckles as he pushed the back door open getting hit with the night breeze instantly shivering at first feeling when Stephen pulled me closer to feel his body heat as we practically ran to our car because I was done with this cold night weather, it was summer so why couldn't it be warm for once? I climbed into the backseat buckling up settling my bag in between my feet as Stephen sat beside me in the back seat.

"You still going out tonight?" Wade asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know…I'll text Beth and see what is going on…" I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket texting Beth holding it between my hands waiting for a response while Wade drove us to the hotel we checked in at the wee hours this morning. I felt my phone vibrate opening the phone to see the text from Beth that her and Natalya decided to drive through the night and wanted me to send it to them through email which I hated doing but I didn't want to be cooped up in the room with my brother. "Yeah, I am to meet them at the café at 11:30." I lied as I closed my phone sliding it back into my pocket.

"I won't stay up then…" Wade said as I nodded looking out the window, I hated lying to him but nor did I want to have a conversation with him about what we were discussing yesterday. We got back to the hotel going up to the bedroom with Wade putting down my bag just grabbing the essentials I needed grabbing the spare key heading out and down to the café hoping he won't come snooping to see what we are doing. I bought myself a coffee knowing it was going to be a late night, even though I was wide awake right now but coffee never hurts. I went to an empty table in the corner plugging my laptop in loading it up going to work on the photos that I had took the last two nights. I wasn't even close to the end of the photos, I at least got to tonight's photos when Drew walked in hoping he doesn't say anything nor see me but I knew he did because our eyes met each other.

"Shit." I said aloud to myself as he headed towards me seeing him prop a leg on a chair across from me.

"Where's Beth and Natalya?" Drew asked as he looked around the café for the two females.

"They aren't here."

"They ditched you? How rude." Drew said sliding into the seat across from me.

"They didn't ditch me…"

"They didn't? Then why aren't they here?"

"I kind of lied…they drove through the night but I wanted alone time…but I guess that won't happen." I said whispering the last part of my sentence so he won't hear me.

"You? Lied?" Drew asked pretending to be shocked.

"I'm going to beat you!" I said giving him the usual dirty look that was specifically for him,

"No you won't…so what are you doing down here all by yourself?" Drew asked.

"I needed to work on my photos…plus I didn't really want to have a conversation with my brother so I'm trying to avoid alone time with him."

"You are avoiding your own brother?"

"For now…"

"Well, you are avoiding him but you can't avoid me because I'm here….so what'd you mean earlier?" Drew asked as I let out a sigh looking over the laptop at him from the photo I was working on.

"Go get your coffee…" I said nodding towards the empty line at the counter and he nodded getting up going to do that trying to think of how to explain this to him, he came back sliding behind me and sat in the seat beside him setting two coffee's down.

"I figured you may need a refill." Drew said.

"Why are you down here? Don't we need to be up early in the morning?"

"I'm down here for the same reason you are down here….we can sleep in the car, so talk…" Drew said sipping at his coffee glaring at him for a little bit as he just looked at me as he sipped his coffee.

"What did I say?" I said pretending I didn't remember what I had said.

"Something about how you always have to work and you have no time for games and fun." Drew said.

"It means what it sounds like it means…it means that I have no time for games and fun and I always have work to do…look, I'm sitting here working yet again…" I said running a hand through my hair when Drew reached over shutting the laptop without even turning it off as I just looked over at him. "I didn't get to save that photo."

"You can re-do it…." Drew said.

"I can, but I would like not to do so." I said as I opened my laptop up seeing the blue screen where I had to type in my password.

"But you will…" Drew said as he re-shut my laptop snapping at my fingertips as I went to try to type my password in.

"Drew, I'm not in the mood to fight this ridiculous fight with you."

"Then don't fight with me…" He said pushing the laptop further onto the table away from me.

"Fine…" I said leaning back in my seat stretching my feet out under the table.

"Why do you make everything about work?" Drew asked.

"I don't want to…"

"But you have to? You don't even have a job."

"Way to remind me on that…." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to sound rude….I was-"

"I get it…just I need to do hard work to get a job…I need to give a 110% at everything I do in hopes that it will all fall into place…it seems like everyone is relying on me…" I said.

"Why do you feel like that?" Drew asked as I shrugged, "Don't shrug it off." Drew said.

"Just it seems like my future is on my shoulders, like it seemed like everyone is expecting me to do great work and do all this work…do this, do that….I am being pulled different ways and honestly I don't know which way to go…I want to please everyone."

"Why don't you say no?"

"Because I don't want to say no…I don't want to be rude and I am keeping myself busy with everything but yet I want to enjoy it…"

"If you aren't having fun with it, then is it worth it?" Drew asked as he had a point and I didn't want to give him that as I let out a huff.

"It isn't worth it…I guess I need to balance it, but it's not only that…there is just so much on my plate right now with graduation Thursday, career decisions and it's just…why am I talking to you about this?"

"Because I'm someone looking in and I'm the only one here." Drew said as I looked around, and he was right, he would be better than Wade and if I talked to Stephan it would go back to Wade somehow which will lead to Wade coming to talk to me about it, there is very little secrets held between Stephan and I. Stephan made it clear he won't tell Wade anything that I don't want him to tell him like the time I dated one of the crew members on the indy circuit, only Stephan knew about him. I respected the fact Stephan liked and wanted to be honest with people but there are some things that I don't want to discuss with my brother, even though I can talk about anything with him but I feel like I can have a deeper conversation about things like the situation I am in with someone that isn't close to me.

"It's just I had so much fun doing these photos because I have so much passion for it, it's my life and I love it so much but I would love to start up my wrestling career again but then I want to take a break…I have been in college for 4-5 years working so hard to get where I am now and it's like I just want to take a break before I start whatever career I choose…it's just seems like this being a photographer with WWE road has been thrust upon me this weekend, which I enjoy, but it just I want to enjoy my life…"

"A few months break will do your mind and your soul good…you have earned a break, I have seen you working so hard at this and I see the passion you put into everything you do, and I've also seen folks that have had the same amount of passion in their work yet they overwork themselves…"

"How do you know you are overworking yourself?" I asked curiously running a hand through my hair getting my hair tangled in the back of my head scratching at it.

"Well, I won't let you get that far…I've seen some folks fall into the depths of drugs due to being overworked and I'll be damned if you will…breaks and stepping back a little helps out…have you told Wade?" Drew asked as I shook my head no.

"Wade doesn't know…Wade doesn't own me…" I said.

"He kind of does since he pays for your things." Drew said as I just gave him this look, "Right…he will understand…he will probably encourage it…he loves you…" Drew said.

"I know…I just fear that I'm not living up to the expectations that he has for me, much less the ones I have set for myself."

"Nothing lives up to their expectations…honestly, is this coffee live up to what you expect it to be?" Drew asked as I was shocked he was saying this.

"Drew!" I said as I slightly slapped him then looked to the employee that was just standing there looking at us with a stone face. "I think she is pissed…" I said trying so hard not to laugh.

"I didn't mean to offend her…" Drew said.

"Well I think you did." I said covering half of my face not being able to look back at the counter.

"It's getting late young grasshopper, we should get some sleep…" Drew said as he gulped down rest of the little coffee he had, which was probably the right decision to leave now before the employee kicks out for offending her.

"Sleep will be nice." I said yawning running a hand through my hair messing it up more than it probably already was from doing that motion more often than not when I was talking.

"I'll walk you to your room." Drew said as I nodded not wanting to argue with him, I carried my laptop to my side as we walked out of the empty café besides the employee to the elevator not caring anymore. "As for wrestling, I have extra pads in my bag if you want to borrow them to use…" Drew said as he leant back against the railing beside me after he pushed the button for our floor.

"Thanks…have they been washed?"

"Yes, and I haven't wore them yet this weekend." Drew stated proudly.

"I will really like to use them if you won't mind."

"I won't mind if I had offered to let you borrow them." Drew said, as much as I would like to say that I disliked Drew or showed that I disliked Drew but he made me laugh at his stupid but yet smart comments like this one.

"Thanks…" I said as he shrugged as the elevator tinged seeing the doors open climbing off onto the floor following the path way to the room I shared with my brother.

"Night Jules…remember what I said, don't overwork yourself because then you will lose the passion and the love you have for it…I don't want to see that…" Drew said.

"I know…and I will…thanks Drew…" I said nodding as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen into my face.

"No worries…night…" Drew said smirking.

"Night Drew…" I said as I turned around letting myself in trying to be as quiet as possible as I shut the door behind me first trying to make sure it was quiet, I let out a sigh when I noticed Wade didn't wake from the sound of the door. I tiptoed towards my bed sliding my shoes off as I got close to my bed about to climb onto the bed not wanting to bother to change and wake the sleeping man.

"You have fun?" Wade asked scaring me.

"Yeah?" I said questionably.

"Why were you with Drew?" He asked lifting his head from his pillow.

"Um…Natalya and Beth left early, but I wanted to finish the photos and Drew just happened to come into the café a few moments after Natalya and Beth left so we chatted." I lied.

"Aw, that's nice…" Wade said nodding as he laid his head back down letting out sigh in my mind.

"If you like Drew, it is nice." I said.

"Whatever…" Wade said as he rolled over watching as he fought with his blanket letting out a chuckle as I got comfortable on my bed after plugging in my phone not wanting to change so it'll be less for me to do in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THIS OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I was woken up the next morning by Wade shaking me awake in a violent tendency.

"Julie, we are going to be late, get your butt up." Wade said as he threw my blanket back as I grumbled as I rolled over to grab it and Wade grabbed it causing us to fight with it.

"Wade, give me my blanket!" I said.

"No, you need to get up…" Wade said as I growled as I sat up rubbing at my eyes, "I even took the liberty to go get you your vanilla cappuccino." Wade said seeing the cup in his hand that he was offering to me as I grabbed it taking a big drink of it before I got to my feet running a hand through my messy hair not wanting to pull out my brush so I ran my hand through my hair a couple more times trying to calm it down some before I dug through my bag to find the hoodie I had packed pulling it on over the shirt I wore last night before zipping my bag up spraying perfume on me to cover up any smell I had following my brother out of the room to find the two men we had to drive the hour or two to the next town. We got down to the car loading our bags in before I climbed into the back seat with Stephen, he and I had did a lot of catching up of our own in the back seat all the way to the next town which was great because I loved talking to him when we got to the arena parking in the back seeing that others were already there. I climbed out bringing my empty cup with me wishing there was more in there feeling my phone vibrate pulling it out seeing that it was my teacher calling me pushing the ignore button before I slid it back into my pocket as I pulled my bag onto my one shoulder. "What have I told you about carrying it on just one shoulder young lady?" Wade asked.

"It'll give me back problems? But I haven't gotten any yet….I would worry more about yourself…" I said.

"Why do you say that?" Wade asked.

"You go to the trainers every night…" I said.

"Aw, you're worried about me?" Wade asked.

"Of course, you're my brother." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as he reached out grasping the back of my head pulling me to him for a hug.

"We never had that talk…." Wade said.

"I know…" I said letting out a breath.

"Lunch? Me and you? I'm sure we can ditch these goons…" Wade said as I smirked, I hadn't had just time with my brother alone in a while even though I spent a whole day with him before this weekend but I always love brother sister time with him.

"I don't mind…" I said shrugging.

"Catch you guys later…sis and I are going to go do lunch…" Wade said.

"Have fun guys…" Stephen said as Wade had his arm slung over my shoulder.

"I need to get more discs to burn these photos on for these people…if that is okay." I said.

"That is okay, they will pay you back for it right?"

"Yeah, I'll have you make sure to collect that debt." I said chuckling.

"Note taken." Wade said as he pulled the door open as we walked in saying hi to a few folks and slapping high fives with a few folks before dropping Wade's bag off and hit the catering grabbing some food finding a table. "Why'd you get mad at me for pushing you to work pit with Frank and the portfolio?" Wade asked.

"I wasn't mad per say…it's just, I'm my own person and I can do it myself…if I wanted to work the pit, I should ask myself….I don't need my big bad brother go do it for me." I said nervously staring down at the sandwich on the table in front of me that had a small bite missing.

"Okay…I'll try to realize and understand you are a grown woman and that you can do these things for yourself, especially things for your career because it's just that…I'm sorry and I just wanted to help you out, I just want the best for you….just like how you want the best for me…" Wade said as I nodded in agreement.

"I know you did, thank you and I appreciate it because I enjoy doing the pit because it's something that I have worked hard for…"

"But…" Wade said.

"But nothing…." I said shrugging as I shifted in my seat and crossed my legs.

"There's always a but."

"But…what if I wanted another go at wrestling?" I asked nervously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "You know, just forget what I said…it's silly…" I said.

"Julie, it's not silly at all….you're my sister, it's only common that you would want to wrestle too and heck, you have wrestled before…" Wade said.

"Wade, what do I do? I can't photograph and I can't wrestle…"

"Well…that's a tough decision sis…I say photographing is the best option right now until you get your ring rust off…I can help you train during the off days…"

"Really? I don't have to drink those disgusting protein shakes, do I?" I asked.

"Not the disgusting protein shakes, it's a whole lot better than two raw eggs." Drew said pulling up a chair twirling it backwards straddling it.

"He's got a point." Wade said.

"But honestly, would I have to drink that?" I asked.

"No…you can stick to the diet you had back in the indy leagues or what you have now…or I'm sure Nattie or Beth could help you plan one out…" Wade said.

"Maybe…" I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"There is a lot ahead of you, just don't sweat the small stuff and just let whatever happens happen." Wade said patting me on my shoulder.

"Right…" I said nodding and rolled my eyes as I continued eating at my sandwich.

"You serious about wrestling?" Wade asked.

"Why would I lie about it?" I asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't she want to wrestle? She has just as much talent as any of us." Drew said.

"A compliment coming from you?" I asked shocked looking to Drew.

"Rare, but I do know how to compliment." Drew said smirking.

"Thank you?" I said confused on how I should take it waiting for a sarcastic response from him.

"I don't know…wrestling isn't really a big career decision most people will give up a BA degree to go do…."

"I'm not giving up my BA degree for it Wade…see, this is why I shouldn't wrestle…I'll just stick to photography." I said standing up to take care of my trash heading out of the room.

"Way to go Wade…." I heard Drew say as I walked out, I just had to chuckle at the way he said it as I walked out bumping into Stephen as I headed to get my bag.

"Hey, where you heading in such a rush fella?" Stephen asked.

"To get my bag…"

"You seem kind of upset."

"Stephen, it's nothing….we'll talk later?" I asked.

"Deal." Stephen said as he pulled me into a hug which made me feel better.


	16. Chapter 16

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THIS OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I headed into the room with all the bags knowing it was a taping so there were more people to be around the arena. I went into the room seeing Randy in there messing with something in his hands. I tried to sneak into the room, I tiptoed to my bag trying to zip it open quietly.

"You going to say hi?" Randy asked.

"Hi Randy." I said sheepishly.

"Hey Julie…what are you up to?" Randy asked.

"Just grabbing my padding."

"You are getting in the ring?" Randy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Never knew you wrestled…"

"Surprise?" I asked as I did a little jazz hand thing to go along with it as I pulled out the padding I borrowed from Drew and zipped my bag back up.

"You any good like your brother?" Randy asked as I shrugged, "I may want to watch you perform one night…"

"I don't do private shows…" I said knowing his reputation.

"It won't be private at all…may I get that hug since I didn't injure your brother?" Randy asked extending his arms out rolling my eyes as I made my way across the room trying not to trip over anyone's bags giving the bigger man a hug making my way back out of the room. "Be careful out there Julie."

"You too." I said as I turned down the hall making my way out to the ring where I saw Kofi and Justin were in the ring as I stole a seat in the front row watching the two high flyers in the ring admiring their techniques and their high flying moves, Justin's 450 Splash always had me flabbergasted in awe each time. I watched as they rolled out sitting on the edge of the apron chatting as they were drinking from their water bottles. I sheepishly walked over to the two men afraid to interrupt them, "You two done?" I asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am, get at it girl." Kofi said as I nodded sheepishly as the both of them smiled at me as I was trying not to blush as I slid into the ring doing the warm up routine that I knew of and practice my flip bumps knowing I always feared that I wouldn't be able to do it again. I sat in the middle of the ring wrapping my arms around my legs trying to think of what I can do next considering I am the only one working the ring. "You want a partner?" Kofi asked getting my attention.

"Nah, I don't want to impose on you…" I said as he nodded.

"I'll challenge you." I heard Drew say slowly looking over my shoulder at the long haired man climbing onto the apron before climbing through the ropes.

"But-"

"Nope…come at me…like old times…." Drew said with a smirk rolling my eyes as I got to my feet smiling back at him as I walked around the square circle with him knowing we had at least the audience of Kofi and Justin. We got to a certain part nodding at Drew as we ran towards the center of the ring locking up with each other, I overpowered him pushing him back to the turnbuckle pushing his head back and with holding him like that as I slapped him across the chest with my other hand and he fell to his knees from pain.

"Ouch!" Justin said flinching in pain.

"That isn't half of the chop I can do." I said smirking.

"She's right…Wade can chop a lot harder than that." Drew rhetoric back out of pain as I snapped my head back glaring at him kicking at him not even caring if he got hurt. "No fair!" Drew said as I grabbed his arms pulling him to his feet wrapping his arms around the ropes propping my foot up against his throat holding him back and he was trying to fight back.

"Apologize." I said as Drew unhooked his arms grasping my ankle pulling it from his throat and I hopped backwards seeing Drew giggling at me as I smirked evilly as I jumped up kicking him in the back of his head and he took it like he was supposed to. I got to my feet pulling Drew by his hair to lay on his back hunching over him leaning against my upper thighs looking down at him. "You want another chop?" I asked.

"No…ropes." Drew said as I nodded running towards what the right set of ropes would be as Drew dived to land right before my feet jumping over him bouncing off the other ropes trying not to hit Justin nor Kofi getting clothes lined by Drew, I took the bump. "You need to practice flip bumps?" Drew asked.

"No, I think I got it covered…" I said as he reached out pulling me to my feet.

"Body slam." Drew said as I positioned my arms letting him give me a body slam before I thrust myself up to my feet like Shawn Michaels used to do trying to catch my breath.

"Get up…" I said kicking lightly at his side.

"Let me take a break…" Drew said as I rolled my eyes running and bouncing off the ropes running towards where he laid flipping over my head landing on him with my back. I slid to sit beside him leaning back against his body, his body propped me up and it was nice just to relax sliding down a little to where my head rested on his stomach.

"You make a nice pillow." I said rolling my head to look at him.

"Thanks." Drew said as he reached out flinching. "Why you flinching?" Drew asked.

"You aren't going to poke me in the eye again are you?" I asked.

"No…I was just going to fix your hair…" Drew said as I let him do so when we heard one solo clap, I rolled my head to look where the sound was coming from not wanting to get up from the comfort of laying my head on Drew seeing Hunter.

"I am impressed." Hunter said putting his hands on his hips, "But a little angered." Hunter said as I automatically sat up getting to my knees running a hand through my hair.

"I'll get out sir." I said as I rushed to the ropes when I was mid-way getting out.

"Don't get out on my account…I was very impressed by the work I have seen with you, why haven't we met before?" Hunter said.

"I think we have…I tend to blend in." I said sitting on the middle rope leaning against the top rope as Drew walked over leaning against the top rope besides me.

"I'm Hunter…you are?"

"Julie Bennett." I said grasping the hand he extended out to shake mine.

"Bennett?"

"Yes, I am Stuart's sister…" I said as he stood in front of me.

"Right…I was going to ask…" Hunter said as he tapped at his chin, "Listen Julie, I am impressed by what I have seen between you and Drew, I am very impressed by your brother as well…I am angered that you are out here wrestling without signing the waiver because if you got injured our company could be sued…"

"I am so sorry sir…it won't happen again." I said nodding as I regretted saying that but knew sooner or later it would come to an end because what if I did get injure?

"What do you say about wanting to wrestle alongside your brother or even with this Scottish asshole?" Hunter asked.

"I agree with you on one thing, he is an asshole." I said looking over at Drew smiling and chuckling as he nudged me.

"Whatever it may be, what is your training like or what can I expect from you?"

"She is fully trained, she toured the indy leagues with Stephen, her brother and I…she's got great talent sir." Drew said.

"He doesn't give out compliments often sir." I said.

"I know the way the Scottish is." Hunter said.

"I'm right here guys." Drew said offensively.

"I would like to see more from you Julie, I'll see what I can do about this contract but you got to stay out of that ring until I get you that waiver." Hunter said as I nodded as I slid out of the ring jumping off the apron running a hand through my hair not knowing what to think or do right now. "Rest of you, good luck tonight in your matches and let's put on a heck of a show…." Hunter said as I watched as Drew nod along with Kofi and Justin as I went to the seat I had claimed as mine sitting in it to take the padding off. Drew climbed out of the ring jumping off the apron sitting beside me and he leant against the upper thighs.

"You going to tell Wade?"

"Some point….I have to tell him before Hunter does…" I said shrugging.

"Tell me what." Wade said smirking as he stood beside me, the smirk was that smirk that he knew.

"Hunter said something about a contract, but I won't read too much into it." I said shrugging as I pulled the one knee pad off my foot.

"That's great…my sister and I get to wrestle together again!" Wade said excitedly.

"I wouldn't hold my breath…he said he was going to see what he could do…I'll believe it when I see it." I said honestly.

"I won't underestimate him, he is COO…" Drew said.

"So…" I said shrugging.

"He can do whatever he wants…I will highly count on seeing a contract by the time you get on the flight tomorrow." Drew said.

"We fly home tomorrow?" I asked looking up at my brother.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Wade asked.

"No…not at all…you two do whatever you need to do, I got to change my shirt and check out a camera before Frank gets on my butt…good luck tonight Wade…" I said hugging my brother.

"Aw, sibling love." Drew said as I kicked my foot up making sure I had hit him right in the knee, "Ow!" Drew said rubbing at his knee.

"I was going to wish you good luck…oh what the hell, you'll need it the most…good luck Drew…" I said as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder as I walked past my brother to head up the ramp that was built, "Thanks for letting me use the ring…good luck on your match tonight." I said towards Kofi and Justin.

"Anytime…" Justin said in his amazing accent, I clenched my fist over the strap of my bag before I turned around heading up beside the ramp to the backstage area going to the women's locker room changing out of the shirt I was wearing due to how sweaty it was to a plain black shirt that I had in my bag. I put my bag in one of the lockers that hadn't been claimed walking out pulling my hair out of my shirt wrapping a hair tie around my hair to hold it up making my way through the halls to where I knew I had to be.


	17. Chapter 17

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THIS OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked up to the truck that I needed to go to, inside I found Frank sitting in the chair in front of the computer monitor.

"I need a camera." I said leaning against the truck instead of climbing up the few steps into the truck.

"Right…you know the rules with the video camera crew?"

"Frank, how many times have you illegally worked me on nights like this?"

"Too many…when you come back after your shift, it better be right after because I don't have the time to babysit you and hunt you down, I'll fork over some cash for your work…"

"Thanks Frank…" I said as I hooked the badge onto my shirt and wrapped the camera strap over my head. I made my way through the halls towards catering picking up a water bottle taking drinks of it, as much of it as I could knowing I won't be able to snag as much during the show. I went down to where I was to be for rest of the show, I walked up to one of the video camera men, "I'm claiming you as my buddy…" I said smirking recognizing the guy, I can't remember his name but I knew him from before.

"I'm alright with that." He said as I stuck beside him throughout the night that way I can try to keep off camera and capture what he captured along with doing the runs to the other side of the ring grabbing bottles of water for myself, him and the grip that was working with both of us drinking between shows where they were switching ropes. We got to the actual Raw taping, I ran up the ramp with the cameraman to capture my brother's entrance and I was trying so hard not to laugh or smile as I was walking backwards down the ramp getting to the edge of the ring, I watched as my brother climbed into the ring and ran back up the ramp to capture Randy's entrance for them to perform their match they had planned. Randy got the pin, I backed up some as I watched my brother roll out of the ring on the apron in front of me and watched him drop, I knelt down beside him.

"You okay?" I asked concernedly resting my one hand on the bicep he had grasped.

"I'm fine…middle rope is kind of loose, you mind tightening it for the next match?" He asked looking up at me as I looked up at the ropes then back down at him.

"I don't think I'm allowed to do that, it's not my duty." I said.

"You know better than I do about the ropes and their jobs, your duty or not, it might affect the next match." Wade said.

"I'll see what I can do." I said as I helped him to his feet along with the WWE staffed medic walking with him a couple steps before I unwrapped his arm from around me walking back to the ring squatting down lifting the apron cover up finding the wrench, I pulled the apron cover back down jumping onto the apron tugging at the middle rope closest to me seeing it a tad loose going to the closest turnbuckle tightening it as quick as possible. Charles walked over to me as I was trying to quickly tighten it quickly testing the rope.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked.

"My brother said the middle rope was loose and to tighten it before the next match." I said as he tested the middle rope himself.

"Is there another wrench down there?" He asked.

"Maybe…" I said handing him my wrench before I jumped down from where I was flipping the apron cover back bending over looking under the ring finding the other wrench grabbing it and brought it with me as I climbed back onto the ring twisting at the turnbuckle noticing that side was fine as he and I walked to the other corners tightening the turnbuckles together getting it done a lot quicker.

"Catch." Charles said as he tossed the wrench towards me as I caught it with my free hand jumping off the apron pulling the apron cover up tossing the wrenches under it hearing the promo playing on the monitor behind me.

"Wade's your brother?" The video camera man said.

"Yeah…unfortunately." I said.

"Not that unfortunately…I like him, he's a great guy…" He said.

"That is what everyone says." I said rolling my eyes as he chuckled, we spent the night doing our job, it was nice being this close to the ring for my brother's, Drew's and Stephen's matches, even if Drew's match was the dark match it was still fun to be kind of like a participant in it. I grabbed one of the last water bottles that was held under the ring for us crew members before I headed through the barricade maze to get to the crowd walking through following other crew members to where the backstage area was going straight to the truck checking my camera back in. "Frank, can you send me copies of Drew, Stephen, Wade, and Natalya's photos from tonight I took?" I asked.

"Sure, write the serial number of you camera beside your name…" He said as I wrote down the serial number of the camera I used next to my name on the check out list. "Here is your payment for the night…." Frank said twirling in his seat to look back at me handing me a wad of cash.

"Thanks…you got my email?"

"Yes ma'am…if not I'll text you…"

"Okay…thanks Frank…I won't be here tomorrow, I'm heading home…"

"Aw, I thought I was going to snatch you one last time…"

"Maybe next weekend." I said shrugging.

"Alright, enjoy your break and congrats…"

"Thanks…" I said smiling knowing he knew that I was to graduate in about two days as I turned around shoving the wad of cash into my pocket as I walked towards the women's locker room grabbing my bag not wanting to change back into the shirt I came to the arena in. "Natalya? You in here?" I asked not hearing a response, "She must have already left." I said pulling the locker room door open walking towards catering to grab a snack after hearing my stomach grumble, I grabbed some water and a snack finding a table when Stephen sat down with me.

"How'd the night go?" Stephen asked.

"It went…a lot of fun…" I said smiling.

"You seemed legitimately happy…" Stephen said.

"I am…" I said as I took a bite of one of my chips.

"Have you decided if this is the job for you?" Stephen asked as I just stared at him, and I just turned to look ahead of me.

"I don't know how to answer that…I am happy with what I did tonight, I had fun tonight…"

"You continue to do what you want to do and the decision will come to you, because if this isn't meant to be then you will stop whenever you want and you won't…I like seeing you happy and smiling…you seemed so happy out there, I watched you during your brother's match…"

"Creeper…" I said sarcastically as he and I both chuckled.

"No honestly, you were proud of him obviously…"

"Like always, I am always proud of my brother." I said.

"Not only did you seem proud watching your brother working, but you had nothing but smiles and the sparkle in your eye, the giddiness of how a photo turned out…."

"I always get giddy about my photos…Frank said he will email me the photos I took of you tonight and I got quite a few tonight…Drew is coming over for new headshots, you need some?" I asked curiously and kind of hoping he would so I won't have to deal with Drew by myself.

"Nah, I don't need any new ones…I got some shopping to do for someone's graduation present." Stephen said.

"Did I hear graduation?" Randy asked as he joined our table.

"Hey Randal…yeah graduation this Thursday…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You have grown up so much since we have met, how come I never got an invitation?"

"Because I didn't have a reason to send you one, we aren't that close…" I said honestly.

"An invitation still would have been nice…I expect you to arrive next weekend in a cap and gown so I can snap a photo of you…"

"Why do you want a photo of this?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…it's a monumental moment…so, what'd you major in?"

"Photography." I said.

"Aw…hence why I saw you out there in the pit…what type of photography you into? You know how some people do specific photography, like some do nature or some just do portraits…"

"I prefer to do sports entertainment or headshots…" I said.

"Okay, okay…but do you do the others?"

"Yes, I'm well-rounded in all the areas because I was taught how to do all the different sorts while I did my schooling so I'm always up for a challenge." I said honestly.

"Okay, that is awesome…." Randy said.

"I never understood how you chose photography and yet you got Wade wrestling." Stephen said.

"They're both creative outlets if you think about it…Wade has always been the more physical of us two and I do wrestle but I have always loved photos ever since I was a kid…." I said.

"Photos are pretty amazing…" Stephen said.

"What is that thing they say?" Randy said snapping at his fingers as he was trying to remember, "Yes, photos are worth a thousand words."

"I had to write an essay about that, and it HAD to be a thousand words about one picture that we had took then I had to write a second essay saying how that saying can be literate and what I think it means." I said.

"Let me guess, you bull shitted your way through those?" Randy asked.

"Why does everyone assume I BS my way through these things?" I asked.

"One, you are Wade's sister and secondly, you are friends with Drew." Randy said.

"Like you haven't BS your way through stuff, I find that hard to believe." I said.

"No I have, I'm Randy fucking Orton, of course I BS my way through things." Randy said as I just burst into laughter and even Stephen laughed.

"Stephan, Julie…" Wade said as I looked over seeing my brother in the door frame seeing that he was exhausted and beat.

"Coming…night Randal…" I said.

"Are you ever going to call me Randy?" Randy asked.

"Fine….night Randy…safe travels." I said smiling as I stood up pulling my bag on my shoulder grabbing the half eaten bag of chips and water.

"You too…congrats Julie…night Stephen….night Wade!" Randy yelled as Wade nodded his acknowledgement.

"He gets cranky when he's tired….I apologize for him." I said as Randy nodded his okay as I followed behind Stephen to where my brother was following him and Drew out to where we had parked earlier that night driving to a local hotel to check into for the night. I walked with Wade further down the hall to where our room was, we were like five rooms away from the room Drew had and he was like another five rooms from the room Stephen had gotten, it was nice that we always have been able to get the same floor because it is convenient. I rolled my bag in behind me, I rolled it aside besides his bag and put my carry-on bag beside it before I sat on the first bed I came to and leant back against it letting out a breath.

"What's with that sigh?" Wade asked as he smacked my leg as he walked by going to his bed.

"I just can't let out a breath without being questioned?" I asked looking over to follow where he was walking.

"Not a breath like that…"

"I'm sorry…" I said as I slowly sat up.

"You don't need to apologize…have I told you how proud I am of you lately?" Wade asked.

"No, but you don't need to…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair before I stood up heading to my suitcase for a pair of pajamas for the night.

"I'm going to say it anyways, I'm real proud of you…you have grown up so much…" Wade said.

"Thanks…" I said, what do you say to that without trying to sound rude to him and I knew he was proud of me and I was just as equally proud of him. "I'm proud of you too Wade…you have done good…hug?" I asked after I dropped my bag onto my bed extending my arms out.

"I never say no to hugs from my sister." Wade said as he stood up, he met me half way for a hug and I felt him press his lips to the top of my head, "Go get change, we got an early flight tomorrow home…" Wade said as I nodded going to change into sweats and came back jumping into the bed that was designated as mine as Wade went to change.

"Drew may stay over tomorrow for a little while so I can do his head shots or he may come over Wednesday." I said as I rolled over to my side sliding a hand under my pillow.

"I know, he told me…I think on Thursday you should call mom and dad."

"I think that would be great…" I said smiling, I hadn't talked to our parents in a while and I was unfortunately unable to go with Wade on the tour to England to see our folks with WWE last time and I know there is a tour coming up so I am excited at the possibility to go with them this time. "What time do we have to be up?" I asked as I picked my phone up off the nightstand between our beds.

"We have to be at the airport by 9 AM…" Wade said.

"How far is the airport from here?" I asked as I was pushing buttons on my phone to get to the alarm clock my phone had.

"It depends on who is driving…" Wade said smiling.

"If Stephen was driving…." I said knowing that he drove the slowest out of all of us.

"An hour…" Wade said nodding knowing we would have to leave by 8 AM then, I set my alarm for 7:30 AM not wanting to shower and knew I could do that when we got home since we had just a few hour trip and it's not like I had to impress anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I laid down getting comfortable falling asleep, and thank god it wasn't as late as the other nights we had gotten into the hotel, so I was actually able to get some decent sleep. I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone seeing Wade already dressed and sitting on the other bed pulling his shoes on, his hair was shiny like he had just gotten out of the shower which always made me giggle. I was always jealous of his hair because I wanted my hair to be that dark and black and thick but I have to deal with this lighter shade of black, and it was thin and was stuck straight no matter what I tried to do with it.

"When did you get up?" I asked sitting up throwing the blanket back off me in order to do so.

"I got up at 6:45…I made a pot of coffee if you want a cup of coffee…" Wade said.

"Thanks…how'd you get to be such a morning person?" I asked standing up walking around the bed heading towards the bathroom to grab a cup of coffee.

"I'm not a morning person, I deal…" Wade said.

"I need to learn how to deal…I think I just love my coffee way too much." I said loudly out of the bathroom for him to hear me.

"I told you that coffee is addicting."

"Like you aren't addicted…I noticed a cup has already been drunk." I said smirking as I walked out of the bathroom holding the freshly made cup.

"We are related…" Wade said smiling as I walked over to the edge of my bed taking one last sip of my coffee before setting it aside so I could pull on my shoes. "You are going in sweats?" Wade asked.

"Why not?"

"Get dressed, what did mom and dad always tell us?" Wade asked.

"Dress to impress, even if you are going out to get the mail because someone is always watching and judging." I said as I pulled my shoe back off that I just tied, I knew Wade was just helping me out and looking out for me and he meant it for the good but it was annoying that I couldn't live my life. I went to my suitcase grabbing an outfit, I went into the bathroom changing quickly before I came back out pulling my shoes back on and was pretty much ready to go by the time 8 came by. I refilled the cup of coffee putting a lid on it to take with us, I followed my brother out of the room going down to the lobby heading to our rental, fortunately Wade had the car keys as we loaded up the suitcases and I climbed into the back seat, right now it was a nice day and well into the 80 degrees, I could only assume Florida was the same weather or hotter or more humid. We waited on Stephan and Drew, Stephan claimed the back seat with me and it allowed Wade to drive which got us there well before 9 AM giving us enough time to check into our flights going to the terminal that our flight was to depart from. I tossed my cup of coffee that was now empty into the trash can before I claimed a seat in one of the aisles in our terminal. "When do we leave?" I asked as I plopped down.

"Our flight is supposed to depart at 10:15 AM." Stephen said.

"Why we here at 9? Aren't we supposed to be here 2 hours early, not an hour and fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"Who will be here this early in the morning on a Tuesday?" Drew asked.

"Why do I feel it was his idea behind this?" I asked curiously staring at the long haired brunette across from me as he smirked.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"You have a twisted mind and you like sleep more than I do…" I said.

"Drew is the root of all of the evil…" Stephan said.

"He is evil…" I said as he smiled and tapped his fingers together in an evil manner, "That truly shows how creepily evil he is…" I said chuckling at the image in front of me and it even got chuckles out of Wade.

"His mind isn't as evil as yours, you always thought of the plans and then you would talk me into doing it then I would get in trouble for it." Wade said.

"Whose fault is it that you fell for my stupid evil plans? It's not like they were evil, it was more the fact you would go along with them and you always thought they were great ideas too."

"Shows how dumb you were Wade." Stephan said chuckling.

"I wasn't dumb…." Wade said as Drew was just dying of laughter.

"Whose idea was it that decided to not crash in the hotel that one night causing us to stay up for 32 hours straight?" Stephan asked laughing remembering exactly what trip he was talking about and how much coffee we had drunk on that trip.

"I thought it was an unanimous vote…no one ever said let's pull over." Drew said.

"He's got a point, none of our dumbasses said 'let's pull over' during that drive." Wade said.

"I enjoyed that drive, we were all insane and I drunk so much coffee….I swear I gained like 5 pounds from that much coffee…"

"That is when we played Chinese fire drill at every red light and stop sign we had approached." Wade said chuckling.

"Yeah…good times….we used the bathroom on the side of the road more times on that trip than I would plan to do in my whole lifetime." I said.

"How many places are open at 2 AM? Well, besides Wal-Mart but there are very few where we were." Stephan said.

"I got so many of those crazy photos from that trip…." I said.

"You still have those?" Stephan asked.

"Yes…" I said nodding.

"I need to see these, they were so many memories…" Wade said.

"We had good times….when I wasn't trying to kill Drew…" I said.

"Are you still trying to kill me?" Drew asked.

"Not as much…" I said smirking, "I'm going to go for a walk to stretch my legs before our flight…" I said.

"Alright, don't wander off too far…" Wade said as I nodded as I stood up walking along the walkway going into the stores that were along the route buying myself some pop-tarts and some juice for the flight finding a few things that had the cities logo on it for memories rolling my eyes, as much as it would be awesome to have a souvenir from every city we had ventured to with this company because travelling the world is a perk of this whole situation at hand. I headed back to where the three men were smiling and laughing probably about old times we had when our flight was announced to start lining up as I approached the three men that grabbed their bags to carry on with them following them to the line. "What'd you buy?" Wade asked.

"Pop tarts and juice…" I said smirking.

"Let me guess, strawberry pop tarts and apple juice?" Wade asked smiling.

"I could have guessed that." Drew said.

"Am I that predictable?" I asked.

"Yes, sometimes…" Stephan said as I let out a soft growl. We slowly went through the line up to the ticket stand and through the tunnel seeing Drew jumping up touching the ceiling every few steps.

"Watch this." I said nudging my brother handing him my bag getting ready as Drew went to do it again running and spearing him into the wall hearing Wade and Stephan burst into laughter.

"You just got tackled by a girl." Stephan said pointing and laugh as I stood back up and made sure he was okay.

"I think I deserved that." Drew said smiling.

"You okay?" I asked concernedly.

"Yeah…I can handle it…paybacks a bitch." Drew said smiling turning to look at my brother.

"I'm going to allow him to do payback, I'm not going to protect you from his madness." Wade said.

"You won't know when it will occur." Drew said smirking evilly as I never knew with him as we waited our turn getting onto the plane and found our seats, they put me in the middle seat between Wade and Stephan, Drew was seated in the row in front of us which was better than him sitting behind us.

"How long is our flight?" I asked curiously.

"Roughly three hours…" Stephan said.

"Wait until our overseas venture…" Wade said, "Give me one of your pop tarts." Wade said as I just pulled it out of the plastic bag that carried the juice and pop tarts.

"Could you say please?" I asked.

"Please." He said as I opened the pop tarts handing him one of them as I begun to eat piece by piece of my pop tarts until we got leveled in the air and it was clear to pull out my laptop, I did listening to Wade and Stephan talk over me and Drew was probably napping due to the way his head was resting back against the head rest with his ear buds in. I put my ear buds in plugging it into my laptop turning on the music I stored onto my laptop as I worked on my photos, I was in the zone until I felt the ear bud being pulled out.

"Do you photo shop all the photos?" Stephan asked.

"Not all the photos, just those that need it….like look at this one…" I said pointing out things that needed to be fixed and showed him how to fix it on photo shop. "Now tell me, which one looks better?" I asked popping up the two versions letting him view it side by side and he pointed out the new version. "It's not like I am doing too many changes, just…what's the perfect word? Perfecting it."

"Perfecting it? It's already perfect." Stephan said.

"Making it more perfect in that sense…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Show us what you have." Wade said as I nodded as I turned my music off unplugging my headphones going through the photos trying to make mental notes of the ones Stephan said he wanted burnt to a disk. When I got to the last photo in that folder, I made a sub-folder copying all the photos that I mentally remembered putting it into that folder then made another one for Drew to pick and choose from later when he comes over to do his photo shoot. The plane landed on time, we went down grabbing our bags from baggage claim before we headed out to find Stephan's car still parked in the parking spot.

"You guys want to go get lunch?" Stephan asked.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep." Drew said.

"I second this vote." I said.

"Wade?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, I'll go with you after dropping these two kiddies off." Wade said.

"I take offense to that." I said offensively.

"You should." Wade said smirking as we climbed into the car, I enjoyed being home in Florida knowing that in a couple days I was to graduate and we drove by the exit to my college reminding me of it. We got back to Wade and my house, Drew and I climbed out of the back seat grasping our suitcases, I grabbed Wade's as well as mine.

"I got your bag, you two go have fun…" I said.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Wade asked.

"I'm sure, I'm not that hungry…plus I got to try on my cap and gown and-"

"You haven't tried it on yet?" Drew asked.

"No father….and I have to burn disks for the guys and other things…but I'm going to nap first." I said nodding.

"Alright….thanks…." Wade said nodding.

"But, Stephan give me a hug." I said leaving the suitcases where they were as I walked around the car making Stephan get out of the car hugging him.

"You are seeing him Thursday." Drew said.

"I guess you won't get one since I will see you tomorrow." I said sarcastically as I pulled Stephan into a hug before he climbed back into the car. "Drive careful…" I said waving as Stephan pulled back out of the driveway as I grasped the bags.

"You need help?" Drew asked.

"Nah…drive careful and I will see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, anything special I need to bring?" Drew asked.

"Yourself, your ring attire and maybe your kilt get-up…" I said.

"Note taken…."

"I'm doing your hair and might put a little make-up on you…"

"Make-up? I'm a man, I don't wear make-up."

"It won't be full fledge doll up make-up, just some to make some of your features stand out with the lighting so you won't look so bland…" I said.

"I won't look like a girl?"

"No, I promise you…trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the photographer and I know best…"

"I'll think about it…" Drew said smirking.

"You have time…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "Bye Drew." I said heading up the walkway to the door.

"No hug?" Drew asked.

"Why should I?" I shot back.

"Because I'm Drew and I love hugs." Drew said smiling, I rolled my eyes walking the distance back to him giving him a quick hug before I turned back around. "Bye Julie."

"Bye Drew." I said as I headed towards the front door, I unlocked it with the house keys I had and let myself in. I turned around in the doorway looking out seeing Drew standing beside his car watching to make sure I got in safely as I waved letting him know I had gotten in as he waved back before I shut the door locking it behind me. I rolled the two bags over to my brother's room putting them aside so he won't trip over them when he goes in later and I walked back out grabbing my bags taking them back to my room. I put a few things aside before I plugged my phone charger in its designated spot before plugging the phone in setting it down on the night stand before I switched into a pair of pajamas that I had worn before we left climbing into my bed that hadn't been slept in for a few nights, boy did it feel nice to finally lay in the bed again. I set an alarm knowing that I would probably wake up before it was to wake me up due to Wade getting home beforehand and I will wake up when I hear him come in since I am such a sensitive sleeper, to an extent because some nights I sleep tougher than other nights.


	19. Chapter 19

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I slept for a few hours until I heard the front door open to the house, I tried to continue my sleeping pattern hearing footsteps heading towards my room.

"Julie, you awake?" I heard the soft Irish accent along with a soft knock as I rolled back to see the pale man in my doorframe, I always slept with my door open.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked sitting up running a hand through my hair pushing strands from my face.

"May I get that disk of the photos?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, right…let me do that real quick…" I said getting to my feet going to my bag that contained my laptop that I hadn't unpacked yet. I pulled it out bringing it with me to my bed. "Come sit, make yourself at home…" I said as I patted the bed next to me as I pushed the button to load up my laptop.

"Thanks…I figured I can get it now instead of waiting and wasting the gas to come back over here…" Stephan said.

"No worries…" I said.

"We never talked about the other day…" Stephan said.

"The other day?" I asked looking over at him confused before I turned back around putting in my password to let my laptop load rest of the way.

"At the show when you were upset after leaving catering…"

"Oh…yeah…Wade just said something and it just got to me." I said shrugging.

"What'd he say? Did you tell him how'd you feel about it?"

"He said that if I was to wrestle then I would be giving up my BA for wrestling and honestly I don't think I would…it's just I wanted the degree and it's not like I am putting it to waste or giving up on it, I'm just exploring other options…"

"Have you officially decided you wanted to wrestle? I mean, it's a big career decision and you got to see it from Wade's point of view, you spent 4 years in college learning about photography and then you decide, 'oh I want to wrestle again,' after spending 4 years pursuing this passion."

"I'm not going to stop photographing though, I want to explore things and there are people out there that do dual careers…"

"There are people that do that, would you want to be one of those people?"

"Why can't I be? I feel I could put my talents to use and I think if I love doing both, why not do both?"

"I don't know how you are going to do both because if you do wrestle, you won't be able to work the pit because you will get recognized." Stephan said.

"I can do headshots." I said.

"You can…just don't take what your brother says personally, he just hates seeing you waste your time and get your hopes up…he's trying to protect you…he saw how hard you worked to get this degree…just think before you do." Stephan said as he patted me on my shoulder as I nodded.

"I know….it's just don't know what to do and just going day by day…then I have Hunter wanting to get me a contract."

"Well, if you are being offered a contract, that changes this whole thing…" Stephan said as I just chuckled.

"I'll believe it when I see it…I don't know if I want to sign it…he said something about working with my brother or Drew…I don't think I can handle Drew that much…." I said.

"No one can handle Drew in that big of a setting but you have to work with people you may not want to…it comes with the territory…."

"It does…you want to check these photos before I go grab a disk?" I asked.

"Sure…" Stephan said as I handed him my laptop.

"CD okay or do you want an USB?" I asked curiously as I climbed over him.

"Either one, I don't care honestly…"

"You will get a CD since I have more of those than I do USBs." I said as I went and pulled a CD from the pile of CD's I had seeing that I had like 6 left carrying it on my finger back to the bed as I climbed back over his lap and sat beside him as he nodded at every photo.

"They all look good…" Stephan said as he handed me the laptop back as I put the CD into my laptop burning the photos onto it. "So, will you sign the contract?" Stephan asked.

"I don't know Stephan."

"You should….it'll be great to get see you back in the ring…I should get going, text me?" Stephan asked.

"I'll text you…." I said smiling as I popped the CD out of the laptop, "What colored case do you want? I have green or orange."

"I'll go with green…" Stephan said as I chuckled.

"Luck of the Irish?" I said smiling.

"Shut up." Stephan said as he lightly slapped at me laughing with him as I grabbed a green case putting the CD in it handing it over to him.

"I'll walk you out." I said as I walked with him out of my room and down the hall to where the front door was seeing my brother sitting on the couch with his arm resting on the back of the couch flipping through the channels. "Don't mind him, that is his spot during his time off…" I said smirking.

"I am in almost that same spot on my time off…." Stephan said chuckling.

"Television is addicting…drive safe…see you Thursday." I said as I opened the door for him.

"Yeah, see you Thursday…we carpooling?" Stephan asked.

"I don't think so, I have to be there earlier than the ceremony to get lined up or whatever else they need me for…you will have to talk to Drew about him carpooling with you." I said.

"I'll call that nut…bye Wade…" Stephan said as Wade looked over waving his good-bye.

"Bye Stephan!" Wade said.

"Bye Julie…" Stephan said as he hugged me before he stepped out watching him walk a few steps before shutting the door shut before I turned around walking over plopping onto the opposing couch.

"How was your nap?" Wade asked.

"Short but nice…I put your bags in your room…" I said.

"Thanks…" Wade said.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Some movie on the SyFy channel." Wade said.

"Oh, their movies are so horridly great." I said as I got up.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked.

"To get myself something to eat, I'm starving." I said as I went into the kitchen making myself a sandwich before I walked out joining my brother watching the movie along with whatever else he had changed it to watch, he and I always had similar taste in what we liked to watch so I usually didn't care what he had turned on. Wade and I spent the day watching television together, it wasn't much but it was nice just relaxing together, I got up going to my room when it got late and I honestly didn't know when Drew was coming over the next day. I picked my phone up from the charger I had left it on since we had gotten home opening a new text sending one to Drew. I then shuffled through my bag finding my camera pulling out the storage chip that was in it putting that in a safe container before I found an empty one realizing I needed to start clearing the photos off these chips so they could be re-used along with plugging the camera in to be fully charged for tomorrow's shoot. I heard my phone vibrating on my night stand, I headed over there picking it up seeing it was my teacher calling yet again ignoring it because I wasn't sure what to say to her nor what to do about what she is asking of me. I begun to gather the things to set up for his head shots tomorrow that is usually done in the office, which is a desk filled with clutter and no one ever uses it as an office, mainly we use it if we want to be secluded while using our laptops and for me to do these shoots since it has a plain wall I could use as a background without blocking it. I heard my phone vibrate again going to see I had a new voicemail along with a new text message from Drew, I quickly obliged to Drew's reading that he was looking at coming over about noon and he was going to bring us lunch, which was sweet of him and I wrote him what Wade and I liked from said restaurant he said he was going to go to. I walked out to the living room assuming my brother would still be awake, but he wasn't out on the couch and I rolled my eyes going to his room seeing his door open, I peeked around the corner into his opened door seeing him flopped face down on his bed zonked out giggling as I pulled my phone from my pocket that I had brought with me snapping a photo of the scene in front of me, it was oddly cute. I went back to my room pulling my laptop open and sent the emails to Natalya and Beth before I forgot as I went through the photos I had of Drew making sure they were all prepared for him tomorrow to view. I wasn't that tired because the voicemail sign on my phone was staring at me hauntingly every time I had opened my phone to see if I had a new text or not, I always thought I felt it go off but it never did. I finally found myself falling asleep at 3 AM.


	20. Chapter 20

**I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I woke up to the alarm I had set for 11:30, just enough time to dress and clean some of the clutter in the office setting up the tripod in the room in case I needed it today. I heard the doorbell ring from the office, "Can you get that?" I yelled from the office as I checked my phone seeing my teacher call me yet again, it was the 3rd time already today she had called and I knew she was going to be there tomorrow but I hadn't decided what to do with her.

"Julie, Drew's here and with lunch…" Wade yelled throughout the house as I climbed over the leg of the tripod walking down the hall and around the corner to head down the hall to join the two men I just saw walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Drew, thanks for lunch…" I said.

"No worries…you all set for the shoot?" Drew asked.

"Almost…you bring everything?"

"Yeah…" Drew said nodding as Wade was busy pulling things out of the bag.

"After you are done playing photographer, you got to try your cap and gown on so I can snag a picture of it for our parents." Wade said.

"I already sent mom and dad a text message with a picture of you." I said smiling and chuckling a little.

"What picture?" Wade asked.

"One I took of you sleeping last night." I said laughing and Drew just had to laugh too.

"You did not?" Wade said as I nodded smiling wide and let out a few laughs. "I want to see…." Wade said.

"No…" I said which caused Wade to chase me out of the kitchen trying to grab the phone that was in my pocket. I jumped onto the couch running on the couch cushions and about to jump onto the next one and Wade speared me onto the other couch and pinned me to the couch kicking trying to get him off but he pulled the phone from my pocket. "Wade! Give me my phone!" I yelled trying to reach for my phone but he kept moving it out of my reach.

"Hold on…" Wade said as he was slapping at my hands as he was pushing buttons on my phone.

"I want to see this picture." Drew said as I looked over seeing him putting a fry into his mouth as he leant against the door frame of the door that connected the kitchen to the living room.

"Oh god….was this last night?" Wade asked looking down at me.

"Yes…you were zonked the fuck out last night and I thought it was adorable." I said.

"I look horrible…why'd you send this to our parents?" Wade asked.

"Because I'm evil…" I said sarcastically.

"I hate you…." Wade said as he tossed the phone back at me.

"No you don't…that was for when you sent that picture of me from my birthday after Drew shoved the cake into my face…" I said as Drew just burst into laughter.

"That wasn't that bad…" Wade said.

"It was too…like I said, payback is always a bitch." I said.

"It is…its now my turn to get payback." Wade said smiling as I got up following my brother back to the kitchen where we grabbed our food heading out to the living room again sitting along the couches eating the meals that Drew had bought us watching UFC on the television. I finished eating crumbling my wrappers carrying them back to the kitchen tossing them into the trash pulling my phone out clearing out the two more calls I had missed from my teacher getting frustrated with the amounts of calls she was giving me, I should be honored but yet I am just feeling annoyed by this time. I walked out leaning over the couch that Drew and I were sharing until Drew looked over to notice me.

"Whenever you are done and ready, I'll be in the office." I said as he nodded as I stood up heading to the office sitting in the chair leaning back in it a little with my hands interlaced together as the elbows were propped by the arms of the chair and I spun side to side as I begun to think of this opportunity my teacher is giving me and what photos I could use, I honestly didn't want to go through the trouble of getting copyright from WWE for the action shots but yet I have plenty more of those than any other ones. I began to think of what other photos I had, I could think of the independent league photos, the scenery photos I had took along with the headshots, cause the head shots like the ones I am about to take for Drew can be used because it doesn't have anything to deal with WWE and I would only need Drew's permission to use it.

"You ready?" Drew asked getting my attention, I looked up from the dark brown of the wood on the desk to Drew who leant in the door frame with his garment bag flipped over his shoulder hanging on his fingers.

"Yeah…you want to go with that look first?" I asked as I noticed he was still wearing the black tank top and jean pants he is always wearing.

"Why not? It's my casual look." Drew said shrugging as I stood up walking around the desk to stand in front of him.

"I'll hang the garment bag up in a safe spot." I said sticking my hand out to grab it as he handed it over, I walked it over hanging it up on something I had invented with my creativity for the garment bags knowing they would all bring them since it's like a must with these men, I didn't own a garment bag and never understood one, but I guess I got the point of it but I never wanted one. I pulled out my phone after feeling it vibrate rolling my eyes seeing my teachers name again shining as I ignored it and turned it down to alarm only so I won't be bothered by the vibrations and stuck it onto the desk for no more interruptions as I unscrewed the camera from the tripod.

"Didn't you say I was going to be pampered with you doing my hair and make-up?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Would you like me to?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe." Drew said as I rolled my eyes putting my camera down.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said as I slid past him to head towards my bathroom grabbing a spare brush I used on my clients along with my make-up bag bringing it with me back to the office as Drew leant against the desk holding my phone in his hands. "What are you doing?" I asked scared and mad that he was looking at my phone.

"I wanted to see this Wade photo…who is this Mrs. Connor?" Drew asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"She called again…I didn't answer…" Drew said.

"Oh…she was a teacher…" I said.

"Why is she calling if she was a teacher? You graduate tomorrow and it's not like you have any more classes." Drew said.

"It's nothing Drew." I said as I grabbed the phone from his grip setting it aside and on top of a pile of books.

"It's obviously something if she has called already 7 times today not including this time around." Drew said as I let out a growl.

"She is trying to talk me into doing this thing with her."

"Ooohhh, what thing?" Drew asked as I just had to laugh at the way he said it.

"It's nothing bad Drew…"

"Well obviously it's important…why are you ignoring her?"

"I don't know if I want to do it…"

"What is it? I mean, I can help you decide." Drew said.

"She has this connection with this art museum downtown that she has done a few photography exhibits with which led her to be associated with other museums across the United States."

"That's amazing that you are close to that teacher, it will give you real connections if you ever want to get into the museum world."

"That's the thing…the museum she has connections with wants new work and new people, they somehow have seen my work that she had from when I took her class and they liked what they saw…I don't know what photos they saw nor what they expect…"

"So, they want to put your work in an exhibit?"

"Yeah, in a hall of my own….I get to choose what photos, I can even use the photos I take during the wrestling shows as long as I get copyright from WWE…just, I don't know…" I said shrugging as I put the brush down after I had ran it through his medium beautiful brown hair, I loved his hair because it was almost always perfect.

"Are you fucking serious? Why haven't you answered the phone and say yes?" Drew said as he sounded angry at me but yet excited.

"Because I don't know if I would want my work hung in a museum."

"But it's money! Your work is going to be seen by everyone, not only the wrestling world but the whole fucking United States…it will lead to other museums wanting your photos and you to do more exhibits and halls….do it!" Drew said.

"No Drew!"

"If she calls again, I am going to answer it and I will tell her you will do it so you better keep this phone away from me if you legitimately don't want to do it." Drew said as he grabbed my phone sticking it towards me to grab as I looked at it then up to his blue eyes. "That's what I thought." Drew said as he put the phone back where it was, "Why haven't you told her before that you wanted to do it?" Drew asked.

"Because I don't know if I want to do it…what if it's too much of a bite for me to chew?"

"I'll help you, you got Wade and Stephan as well….you even got Natalya and Beth, you got Randy and John, you got Frank, you got all of the WWE employees there for moral support…"

"I'm not a part of the WWE family though…"

"Yes you are…how come you know so many people there? You are loved by more people than you know."

"I doubt that…it's just I don't know if I want to do this…what if it leads to other things and ruins other plans I have?"

"The ball is in your court, if the museum likes your work enough and wants you bad enough they will work around your schedule and what your wants and needs are." Drew said as I let that sink in as I looked at Drew.

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Because it's big for you, I want you to do this because I can see how big this could be for you and your career….do you remember that day Wade came home saying he got the WWE contract? Hell, when I came over and said I got it?" Drew asked as I nodded yes, "Well, did you want us to do it? You saw how big of an opportunity it was?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…" I said nodding again as I lightly brushed some of the foundation onto his cheeks.

"I see that with this…this is a huge opportunity…" Drew said as my phone started ringing, we both looked over at it seeing my teachers name and he picked it up, "You pick it up or I will…" He said knowing he would do it as I looked at the phone then to him as I reached over grabbing it answering it finally.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Julie?" Mrs. Connor asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Finally…why haven't you returned my calls?" She asked.

"Sorry, I've been busy with touring with my brother this weekend and haven't been able to return your calls…I got your email…" I said.

"They really want you, do you want to do it?" Mrs. Connor asked as I looked at Drew, he nodded his head yes and waved his hands to go ahead and say it.

"Yes…I'll do it…" I said nodding.

"Alright, great…do you plan on travelling with the wrestling company more?"

"Possibly, is that going to be a problem?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be, I will let the museum know and they will be willing to work around your schedule and I will hand off the folder of information, waivers and etc. tomorrow at graduation." Mrs. Connor said.

"Okay…thank you Mrs. Connor and I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hung up putting the phone back on top on the pile of books, "Happy?" I asked.

"Yes…I'm proud of you." Drew said wrapping his arms around me for a hug which was weird and I didn't know what to do.

"Now, let me do my job…." I said as he smirked as I finished doing what I needed to do as I positioned him right where I wanted him flipping a strand of hair to fix it some before I began snapping photos of him when Wade knocked lightly on the door.

"Julie, Hunter is on the phone for you." Wade said holding out his cell phone.

"Why is he calling you?" I asked.

"Beats me…" He said shrugging as I grabbed the phone putting it up to my ear holding it up to my ear with my shoulder as I began trying to continue snapping photos the best I could.

"Hello?" I asked as Wade jumped onto the desk, much how Drew was sitting not that long ago which explains a lot of why these two were best friends.

"Sorry, I didn't know your phone number…I have done a little research on you."

"Oh god, that must have been scary sir." I said hearing him let out a manly chuckle.

"Not at all…nothing bad ever came up besides just a few matches you have done on the independent circuits overseas, your valet days with your brother and Andrew and your photography site, which I am impressed as well." Hunter said.

"Thanks sir." I said.

"Well, I got a contract in my hand right here that has your name on it…do you have a fax machine in which I can fax this on over in order to get this signed right away?"

"Um…hold on," I said as I turned to look at Wade, "Do we have a fax machine?" I asked not covering the end of the phone.

"Yes, it's not plugged in right now…" Wade said.

"Plug it in please." I said as I watched as he jumped off the desk going over to where the fax machine was plugging it in, "Yes, we have one…I think Wade has the number…" I said as I was trying to pass the phone call over to him.

"Alright, before you go to passing the phone off again…there is a plane ticket bought for you this weekend on the same flight with your brother, you have a meeting with creative to discuss what we have in mind for you and I would want you to bring the attire you have right now with you along with the proper boots and padding. Are there any girls on our roster that you know?" Hunter asked.

"I am best friends with Natalya and Beth." I said.

"Alright, I will get one of them to work with you this weekend before the shows, if one of them aren't available then I am sure your brother, Andrew or Stephan would be willing to work with you." Hunter said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you Friday…" Hunter said.

"You too…bye sir." I said.

"Bye Julie." Hunter said as I handed the phone to Wade in which he gave Hunter the phone number to him for our fax machine.

"You got the contract?" Drew asked.

"He's faxing it to me…Friday I got a meeting with creative to discuss what they have in mind for me…I just hope that they don't put me with you…" I said sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"You want to work with me?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Why not work with you? We know each other, and we trust each other enough, why not work with someone you know best and trust." Drew said.

"We'll see…" I said.

"If you work with me, you got to do a Scottish accent." Drew said.

"I think I could handle that." I said doing my best Scottish accent hearing Wade burst into laughter.

"She doesn't need to practice that…" Wade said.

"Better than I would have thought." Drew said.

"Alright, I think I have enough photos of this outfit…you want to change out?" I asked.

"Absolutely…" Drew said as he walked past me picking his garment bag off the hanging gizmo I had where it was hanging and went to the public bathroom that was claimed as mine in the house, I had to learn how to share with our guests and there was nothing out there to be embarrassed about.

"Let me look at this…" Wade said as he was pulling up the sheets of paper that was being faxed in, at least the ones that have came in right now.

"You a lawyer now?" I asked as I walked around the desk leaning back against the desk beside the chair he was sitting in.

"I'll be your lawyer…." Wade said smiling.

"Do you know anything about a lawyer?"

"I know some lawyer terms…" Wade said as I rolled my eyes as I went to the review option of my camera as I heard him whispering out words as he read it to himself chuckling as I could tell he was getting frustrated as he re-read a few things before he understood it. He was reading through the whole thing for me as Drew came back into the room with the new attire on as I began doing the hair and touched up his make-up again before I began going snap happy with my camera and he was cheesing it up posing himself which is the people I liked.

"I think I got enough for you Drew…" I said.

"I'll go change out of this if you want to start loading up that laptop of yours." Drew said as I nodded.

"We're moving out to the dining room or living room area, you coming with Mr. Lawyer?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah…" Wade said as he grasped rest of the contract from the fax machine following me out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I went into my room grasping my laptop along with the disks and cords going out to the living room plugging it in and rested the laptop onto the coffee table turning the laptop on to use.

"Anyone else want something to drink?" I asked.

"I'll have some water please." Wade said as I turned to Drew who was walking down the hall with the garment bag thrown over his shoulder like before.

"Beverage?" I asked.

"Water…" Drew said as I nodded heading into the kitchen grabbing some water bottles bringing them out to the living room walking over handing Wade one.

"Thanks sis." Wade said as I nodded as I walked over climbing over Drew's lap, Drew claimed the seat beside the one in front of my laptop and his garment laid over the back of the couch as I pulled the laptop on my lap logging onto the desktop and put in the chip from my camera copying them onto my desktop and opened the new folder with the photos I just copied. Drew and I went through each photo together marking the ones he liked. I went back editing those photos touching them up some along with going with the action shots with him wrestling the past weekend burning it to a disk for him handing it to him.

"You going to tell him?" Drew asked.

"Maybe tomorrow after I get the paperwork and learn more about it." I said.

"This contract looks pretty good…you will be getting the same pay I got when I started out so you are lucky…" Wade said.

"That's good." I said smiling.

"I'll wait and sign it this weekend." Drew said.

"He wants it signed by this weekend." I said.

"He's eager for you to get into the ring." Drew said.

"I guess….I don't know why…" I said shrugging, "Did Stephan text you about carpooling tomorrow?" I asked looking over at Drew.

"Yeah, he is picking me up…" Drew said.

"Okay…" I said nodding.

"Speaking of which, go put on your cap and gown on so I can snap a picture of you to send our parents." Wade said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes, I want one too." Drew said as I let out a growl putting my laptop onto the coffee table going to my room pulling my cap and gown on walking out awkwardly.

"Aw…" Wade said.

"Don't awe me…." I said offensively.

"I say you can rock that color." Drew said.

"It's Nyquil green." I said disgusted as they both laughed as Wade pulled out his phone snapping a photo of me with it and Drew did the same. "May I take it off?" I asked.

"Yes." Wade said as I went back to take it off and came back to the living room.

"I'm going to get going, I have to go grocery shopping and shopping in general." Drew said.

"Okay, thanks for coming over…" Wade said.

"No problem, next time I come over I won't be here just for photos…" Drew said smiling.

"Please…maybe next week we'll have a bar-be-que." Wade said smirking.

"That sounds awesome." I said.

"Don't get all excited at once." Drew said jokingly as I playfully slapped him.

"You two play nice…we'll see…" Wade said.

"I'll walk you to your car." I said as I opened the door for him as he walked out and I followed him to his parked car that was in the driveway. "I want to say thank you…"

"For what?" Drew asked.

"Earlier…for looking out for me and looking at the bigger picture…I owe you." I said.

"No worries…you'll do the same for me, hopefully." Drew said as he shut the backseat door that he just tossed his garment bag into.

"Don't get used to me saying this…and giving you a hug willingly." I said giving him a hug, I felt him wrap his muscled arms around me holding me close to his hard frame. "You are quite hard…" I said as I stepped back.

"Thank you?" He asked confused.

"You're welcome…drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I turned around walking back along the cemented path to the door that led me inside the house. I plopped down on the couch opposing from Wade trying to think of a way to tell Wade about this whole museum chaos without him finding out the hard way tomorrow, I mean it's nothing bad so I should just blurt it out and I know he will be just as excited as Drew was because Drew is his best friend and they always act just a like, they were inseparable, Stephan has always been the odd one out of the three of them but yet he fit right on in somehow. I pulled my laptop onto my lap as I popped up the internet and began researching what was to be done in the process of getting photos ready to be hung in museums and more information about said museum, if my photos are to be hung there I should know more about it. Time seemed to slowly slip by, I got up after I shut my laptop down, I closed it when it was fully shut down and left it on the coffee table to rest there as I went into the kitchen making myself dinner as Wade was already in there making himself a meal. I just made myself a sandwich with some carrots and ranch that we had, I took my plate to the dining room table that was between the kitchen and the living room. Wade walked out of the kitchen and saw me just sitting there, I stared at the wood floor that was exposed and zoned out from what was taking place, I had yet to take a bite of any of the food on my plate.

"Everything okay?" Wade asked as I snapped my head looking up at my tall older brother.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"I don't know…I mean, you are sitting at the dining room table that we haven't used since the moment we bought it, you are staring at the wood floor zoned out and you haven't touched your food…" Wade said as he walked over sliding into a chair across from me setting his plate down that held a grilled cheese which looked amazing.

"I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" Wade asked.

"What do you think of museums?" I asked curiously as I finally grabbed a carrot dipping it into the ranch I had poured onto my plate.

"What kind of museums are you talking about? Like history museums, art museums, like classify it." Wade asked.

"Art museums."

"They are okay, I'm not into the arts like you but I have no problem with them. I went with you to that one museum in town…I can't remember the name of it…it was pretty cool…" Wade said as he took a bite of his food.

"What would you say if my photos were to be hung in one?" I asked curiously.

"I will be extremely proud of you, I would think it was amazing…isn't that what most photographers or artists want? Their pieces displayed for everyone to see?" Wade asked as he made a point. "What's with all this museum thing anyway?" Wade asked.

"That museum wants my work so they can hang it in their new exhibit hall they are doing…" I said honestly.

"That's great!" Wade said.

"Honestly?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah…you are going to be famous…my sister is going to be in a museum!" Wade said and he sounded more excited than I was about the whole thing.

"I should do it then."

"Most definitely. Have you decided what photos or do you not know yet?" Wade asked.

"No not yet…my teacher is supposed to give me all the information and such tomorrow at graduation…I'm kind of scared." I said.

"Why are you scared?"

"What if she is lying and I get my hopes up? What if they don't like my photos? What if-" I began to rant and try to put everything to words.

"Hold the phone…when have we ever worried about things out of our control? Look, Julie, they obviously like what they have seen thus far if they want you to put your work in their museum and if they don't like a certain photo I'm sure they will make it known that they don't want it hung in their museum, you just got to understand that they may not like every photo you bring to them. If I was you, don't worry about it as much as this wrestling contract you have, let's be honest for a moment because yes this is a big deal, it's a museum displaying your work that may lead to bigger and brighter things, I'm truly proud of you and flabbergasted that it's happening for you, I'm excited and it's not even me, but I will worry more about wrestling because let's be honest you can get injured and you know how painful it is. I worry about you and you know that right?" Wade asked.

"I know Wade…but you trained me mostly, I learned from the best there could be, you, Drew and Stephan…I'm not so much worried about wrestling as I should be, it's like a second nature to me…."

"I know but you need to keep your mind focused…I'm real glad everything is going for you…see it didn't take you that long to get what you wanted…" Wade said as he reached across the table to ruffle my hair but I swatted his hand away.

"Don't think about it Stuart." I said sternly.

"Going with my full name now?" Wade asked smirking cockily.

"If I have to." I said smiling. "Do you think they will really put you and I together?" I asked curiously as I ate another carrot.

"Maybe…depends on what creative thinks of for you…for all we know they may just throw you straight into the diva's division or send you to the developmental here in Florida."

"Either or…" I said shrugging.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Wade asked.

"As ready as I ever could be…all I'm doing is walking across a stage." I said shrugging.

"Don't fall like Drew did."

"Drew fell?" I asked wanting to laugh.

"Yeah, he fell at his high school graduation from what he told me…luckily it was down the steps after he made it across the stage but still…" Wade said as I just burst into laughter right then and there.

"I have to use this…" I said pulling out my phone to text him.

"Don't text him, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." Wade said as he reached over snagging my phone from me.

"How come no one told me this until now?"

"Because we knew you would use it to your advantage to harass the man…you two use dirt like this against each other." Wade said.

"We have calmed down as of late…" I said honestly as I ate at another carrot.

"You have, I think you both have matured…"

"Thanks…he still gets on my nerves sometimes…" I said.

"I bet he does…" Wade said as we continued eating our food before I got up going to my room to put up my laptop and put things together to be ready to use in the morning before I went to the college.

"Wade?!" I yelled down the hall before I continued walking down it.

"What?" Wade yelled back.

"I got to be at the college early tomorrow, you okay driving me and finding something to do in town until the graduation starts?"

"Why can't I hang around the campus with you? You can introduce me to your friends or teachers…."

"If you want, but it'll be boring…I think there will be free food…"

"I'm there, I love food especially when it's the free kind." Wade said as I chuckled.

"Okay, but can you at least dress up somewhat?"

"Yes ma'am…and I've been to graduations before, I know how to dress." Wade said.

"Okay…I'm going to be in my room for rest of the night if you need me." I said.

"Okay, good night sis." Wade said.

"Night brother, I love you." I said as I turned around heading back down the hall running fingers along the wall.

"Love you too sis!" Wade said after me as I smiled before I went into my room closing the door behind me and made sure the door was locked as I climbed onto my bed where I began to paint my toe nails and finger nails along with putting the night facial cream onto my face for me to sleep with. I fell asleep hoping that I didn't roll over and get said cream on my pillows as I tried to sleep peacefully.


	22. Chapter 22

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**J****ulie's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning when the alarm I had set blared getting me to wake up and turn it off, I immediately got out of bed going to my bathroom washing off the cream and using it before I went back into my room going to my closet going through the clothes I had trying to find the outfit I can wear under the gown knowing we were to go out afterwards so I found a red cocktail dress and a pair of heels that I had gotten from Maryse a year or so ago when she was trying to sell her clothes that she didn't wear anymore and fortunately I was able to fit or squeeze into the same size as her or the clothes I did like had the stretchy material so it adjusted to my size because Lord knows Maryse is skinnier than I am. I remembered I hadn't talked to her in so long and wondered if I even still had her number but I should worry about that later. I went back to my bathroom showering in a longer time than usual trying to make sure that I smelt decent and I got everything, it was just my graduation so it shouldn't matter but I still wanted to be presentable today with having to meet with my teacher. I got out of the shower pulling my cocktail dress on adjusting it and made sure that everything was covered and fitted right before I wrapped my hair up in a towel to dry somewhat while I went into my bedroom checking my phone seeing there weren't as many texts or calls as I sat down pulling the heels on figuring I need to practice wearing them again since I hadn't wore them in years and I never got the hang of heels before now. I went back to the bathroom blow drying my hair as I styled it into what I wanted it to be styled before I applied my make-up, deodorant and perfume before I walked back to my room grabbing the hanger that held the cap and gown on it, I lifted it off the pole that hung in the closet and I grabbed my purse along with my phone taking it out to the living room hoping Wade was up and at it, which I was right.

"You are ready to go already?" Wade asked as he ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah, obviously you're not…" I said.

"I'll be ready in half hour tops…" Wade said as I nodded as I claimed a seat on the couch letting my feet rest from the heels as I searched through my contacts for Maryse's number seeing that I did have it and figured I'll text her later when I'm not busy. I waited on Wade as he took a quick shower and got dressed up in black dress pants with a small black leather belt with his baby blue shirt tucked into the pants he wore and he had a black jacket, that was the most dressed up Wade would come and very rarely would you catch him with any sort of tie, I knew my brother well enough to know he felt restricted in a tie. "You ready?" Wade asked as I nodded as I stood up holding the coffee table so I won't fall forward. "Can you even walk in those shoes?" Wade asked.

"Probably not, but I am going to try…" I said smirking as he let out a manly chuckle as I grabbed the hanger walking behind Wade and randomly grab at the back of his shirt if I thought I was to fall hearing him let out a sigh before he pulled me forward to walk beside him and he hooked my arm with his as my hand rested on his forearm.

"Use me for support." Wade said.

"Thanks…" I said smirking.

"You need to learn how to walk in these heels because in the WWE the divas need to wear heels." Wade said.

"Practice makes perfect." I said.

"That it does." Wade said as we got to his car where he unlocked the doors and we climbed in after I had hung my hanger on the bar that was hung on the ceiling in the back seat before I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up letting Wade drive us to my college seeing cars already filling the parking lot closest to the graduation area and Wade found a spot after he let out a few slurs of anger with having to find parking and it was hysterical to hear him say. We climbed out and I pulled the gown on real quick tossing the hanger into the back seat as I just carried my cap in my hand as I walked around the car leaning onto the trunk as I walked around and stood up straight attempting to walk and it actually worked out in my favor as I walked perfectly without twisting my ankle or falling like I would have thought in these heels. I led Wade towards where I needed to meet up and I showed him where the free food was, and not going to lie I stole a plate as well before I hurriedly got back in line where I needed to be as the seats began to fill up seeing Drew and Stephan find Wade. I looked over smiling seeing those two there, I saw a smile grow across Stephan's face as he nodded his acknowledgement as I took in the blue long sleeve with a grey vest over it that matched his grey slacks and he had a hat, I understood him covering up with how hot it was and with the sun beaming down, he would have been a lobster if not worse if he doesn't cover up. I looked over to Drew who was waving frantically like that of a little kid trying to get my attention as I rolled my eyes waving back as I saw him wearing pretty much the same thing along those lines. I followed the line of students that were graduating from the same major as me to the seats that was 'ours' for the ceremony as I'm sure Wade and them went to find their own seats to watch me cross the stage which would last a matter of five seconds if that. I sat there crossing my legs listening to the numerous speeches from the dean or whoever else they had speak not really caring about these speeches as they then began calling students in alphabetical order by major and my major was one of the last majors to go through. I got up with my row thanking God that this was almost over as I followed them to the ramp that led up to the stage seeing Stephan over there with his camera to capture this and I stopped right in front of where Stephan stood.

"Thank you for coming!" I said leaning over the railing hugging him.

"No problem sweetie…I wouldn't miss it for the world…Wade is on the other side and Drew is in the middle of the stage to capture this at all three angles." Stephan said.

"Oh great." I said smirking and rolled my eyes.

"You only graduate once or twice in your life." Stephan said as the line started moving as I moved forward getting closer to the stage knowing sooner than later they will call my name to walk across the stage. I got to be next looking out seeing Drew dead front with other parents or family or friends that were there to watch someone graduate.

"Julie Ann Bennett." I heard announced over the sound system as I headed onto the stage towards the first person shaking hands with whoever I needed to shake hands with before I reached the opposing end of the stage where I had received my diploma, or the fake diploma in which I had to pick up the real one later or get mailed it. I stopped with the dean, I'm assuming it was the dean who was handing over the diploma so Wade could snap the picture real quick before I headed off the stage and down the stairs trying not to trip as I followed the route back to where my row was and stood in front of my seat until it was time to sit. I sat there watching as the other students cross the stage for the special moments until it got to the very last person which I was merely thankful for and was able to walk back out the way we came and began the mad house of people to find the three goons that were with me but honestly how do miss those three goons? Wade is so tall and they all have muscle galore. I found the three men being instantly pulled into my brothers hard frame for a hug, I wrapped my arms around his waist as my face dug into his chest for said hug as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I'm proud of you sis." Wade said.

"Thanks…" I said as I stepped back feeling myself blush as I pushed strands of hair behind my ear as I smiled ear to ear.

"I want a hug too, come here graduate!" Stephan said as he pulled me to him for a hug and I hugged him willingly, and I broke from his hard frame turning to look at Drew who was smiling and he held out both his hands.

"Lay it on me big girl!" Drew said as I chuckled rolling my eyes as he lunged at me for a hug and I let him hug me. He stepped back picking my cap off my head and he put it on his head, and the smile he had on his face from wearing it was priceless.

"You ready to go?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Wade said.

"I got to go talk to my teacher real quick…" I said as I looked at the large groups of graduates and non-graduates.

"Lead the way!" Wade said as I let out a sigh as I tried to look over the heads of everyone leading the chain of three men behind me and finally found my teacher.

"Mrs. Connor!" I said getting her attention.

"Julie, I was looking for you." Mrs. Connor said as she hugged me strangely.

"I'm here…this is my big brother Wade, and these are my friends Stephan and Drew." I said introducing the three guys that were with me individually as Mrs. Connor nodded as she shook each of their hands saying a soft 'hi' to each other.

"I'm a friend now?" Drew asked softly as he stood next to me and I just gave him a glare.

"It is nice to meet your brother and all of your lovely friends, I've seen plenty of pictures of you three and she speaks highly of you all…" Mrs. Connor said.

"Even me?" Drew asked shocked as I nudged him and he grasped the part I had nudged in pain.

"Well, I spoke with the museum and they are very excited…here is the welcome packet talking more about the company, history etc., the non-important stuff…"

"Oh, the stuff she won't read then?" Drew asked as I just looked to Drew.

"Can you leave please?" I asked as he smirked.

"Well, he's not wrong you really don't need to read it if you don't want to read it…this is the information about the procedures and expectations of all the photos that will be hung…they really want to meet you in person so you can view your area and get a better understanding…when are you back in town next?" Mrs. Connor asked.

"Next Wednesday." I said.

"Alright, I will tell them and try to set an appointment up for you so you can see the space and begin planning…you know how to mount photos in frames and everything?" Mrs. Connor asked.

"Yes ma'am, that is one of the things you taught us." I said.

"Alright…"

"This paperwork right here should tell you all about the requirements of the photo, i.e. the photo size, the framing they prefer to match the rest…you also got a few papers to fill out, one is a biography and I have found it easy if you have someone else fill it out for you because I always found it hard writing about myself." Mrs. Connor said as she went through each sheet nodding before she pulled me into a hug, "I always knew you were going to be the shining star of this class…" She said as she wiped at her eyes as I looked to my brother extremely confused.

"She always strives at whatever she does…" Wade said patting me on my shoulder.

"That is a good way to do things…I got to go and greet other students, I'll call you this weekend and I know you will be off working with these lovely guys so just call me when you can." She said as I nodded.

"Is that it?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, that is all I needed to do so we could leave." I said as they nodded and I led Wade towards where we had parked.

"We parked across the street in the church." Stephan said.

"Yeah, the parking can get kind of hairy around here when it's graduation day or during the first couple weeks of class…you all want to meet at Chili's off of Grand?" I asked.

"Sounds good, I'm starving…" Drew said.

"We'll see you there." I said as I hugged both of them as we separated fighting through crowds of people heading to the car Wade had parked earlier.

"Crap, I didn't snap pictures of you and I, nor you with those two to send mom and dad." Wade said as he looked over at me as he was buckling his seat belt.

"We can do it outside Chili's." I said.

"I think we kind of have to." Wade said smirking as he fought with the traffic of cars that were leaving and he drove the distance to the restaurant we were to meet the other two at knowing either we will get there about the same time or we will get there before them. We parked in an empty spot and tried to make sure there were spots near ours so they could park by us. "We should go get on the waiting list for a table…" Wade said as I followed him into the restaurant getting one of the little square things that would vibrate when our table was ready when we walked back outside running into Stephan and Drew. "We are already on the wait list, while we are out here, we have to do photos." Wade said.

"Yeah, so give me my hat back Drew." I said pulling the cap off his head that he still wore proudly.

"I get it back, right?"

"I'll think about it." I said as I put the cap back on my head making sure the tassel was on the right side of the cap. I stepped beside Stephan wrapping my arm around his waist as he swung his arm around me resting his hand on my shoulder as I scooted closer to him to make it more of a personal photo as Wade snapped the photo with the camera then I stepped back posing the same way with Drew and luckily he didn't do some weird pose or facial expression.

"Now take one of you three so I can send it to our parents." Wade said.

"Uh-oh, Julie sandwich!" Drew said as he stepped closer wrapping his other arm around my front as Stephan wrapped just one arm around my back and I was squeezed between them as Wade snapped the photo.

"Now, if we can get someone to take one of all four of us." Wade said as at that moment someone walked out watching as Wade stopped one of the three girls that was in the party giggling as he was trying to charm her and it worked as she took the camera my brother had, he pushed Drew out of the way to stand beside me and we all posed together for a photo, much like the photos my parents would take every time us four will leave on a trip for the independent leagues, or whenever they got the chance to get one of us four. Our parents truly adopted Stephan and Drew as a part of their family, it was the same with Stephan and Drew's parents because we were always around. We thanked the kind girl that took the photo for us. Wade handed his camera over to Stephan who took a picture of Wade and I before Wade pulled out his phone doing a Facebook type photo with me and texted it to our parents.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Our beeper thing started vibrating signing our table was ready, we walked in handing it over and the hostess walked us to our table. I slid into one side pulling my cap off setting it down in front of me.

"I'm going to go get us a round of shots, anyone want a bottle of beer?" Drew asked.

"I'll take a Bud Light." Wade said.

"Same." Stephan said.

"I'll have a pina colada." I said as he nodded as I watched him cut through tables filled with people to the bar the restaurant had.

"How does it feel to be a college graduate?" Stephan asked.

"It's not all that different." I said smiling.

"A museum, that's good…you are going to be famous in no time." Stephan said.

"I guess…nervous no one else would like my photos." I said shrugging.

"Not everyone has the same taste in art…what music I like, you may not like….what I like to wear, your brother doesn't like to wear, to each their own." Stephan said.

"He's very wise, Lord knows I'm not a vest guy but I'm not saying Stephan can't look good in it nor wear it because I don't like vests…you can't please everyone unfortunately." Wade said as I nodded knowing they were right.

"But the biggest part is the museum liking your work and your work ethic, if you can prove yourself to all these museum employees then you are set, the patrons of these museums are paying to see your work and the museum is going to pay you to continue providing them with your work to show these patrons even if the patrons like or dislike it…sooner or later it will grow on them…"

"Kind of like Drew? He's like a parasite." I said smiling as I was saying so.

"Exactly like that…" Stephan said.

"Speaking of Drew, it shouldn't take him this long to get our drinks." Wade said as he was trying to look over me to see where Drew was, I turned to look with my brother seeing Drew leaning against the bar between two people trying to get the bartenders attention.

"I'll go help him…I'll be back." I said getting up from the booth walking across the restaurant in the big heels without falling fortunately and I slid between Drew and the other patron leaning against the bar.

"What are you doing? I'm a big boy and I can get the beer myself." Drew said.

"It's been working good thus far…" I said sarcastically as I smiled and looked back over the bar, "Francisco!" I yelled getting the one bartenders attention and he walked right over to me and I gave him a big hug.

"Hey mamaceita! Graduation tonight?" He asked.

"Yes sir….going back on the road, so tonight is kind of like a celebration…"

"Congrats girl….what can I get you and your buddies tonight?" He asked.

"4 shots of vodka, my pina colada, 2 Bud Lights and what do you want?" I asked looking to Drew.

"Make that 3 Bud Lights." Drew said.

"Coming right up…" He said.

"How'd you do that?" Drew asked.

"First, I'm a pretty girl that is wearing a hot outfit and heels that are going to be the end of me…" I said looking down at the mini-skirt that ended right above my knees and the tube top of sorts that had a strap that wrapped around my neck that was showing from my gown that I had unzipped on the way in here, "And secondly, my friends from school and I always came to this Chili's so we became friends with Francisco…he always take care of me." I said smirking.

"You do come in handy…you have grown in many ways…" Drew said smirking.

"Many ways as in what Drew?" I asked as I leant against the bar.

"I'm just saying, you aren't still that nerdy girl in high school."

"You thought I was nerdy?" I asked.

"Maybe nerdy isn't the right word….just, you were different….or maybe we have both grown is all." Drew said as he grabbed the two Bud Lights that Francisco set in front of him and Drew turned on his heels leaving me there as I watched him walk back to the table.

"He's a lot better than the other jerk you brought here that one night…at least he's not here looking for a fight." Francisco said as I nodded as I looked at him then down at the bar thinking back to that night that Wade never found out about before I looked back at the table of the three guys letting out a sigh before I grabbed the last two drinks and shots that were on a tray carrying them back to the table.

"I say we make a toast." Stephan said as he stuck his shot glass up, "To Julie, the last one to graduate…let her future be as bright as she is…she has a lot of plans falling in her lap and I'm proud of you Julie, the woman you have become and what you have successfully done and you are to do so much more with your life…congrats…" Stephan said as we clanked our glasses together before we each took the shot as we overlooked our menus that we each had and ordered our food when our waitress came by. We made small talk about old memories, making jokes and it was filled with laughter, it was a great time and it was moments like this I missed about going on the road and glad that I could go on the road with these three to relive memories and make new ones. "Why don't we finish this back at your place so you can open gifts?" Stephan asked as I popped one of my fries that I haven't ate yet into my mouth.

"Sounds good…" I said nodding as we waited for our check, we separated it equally paying it before we headed back to our cars driving the distance to the house Wade and I shared. We waited outside until Stephan drove p in his car with Drew in the passenger seat. "Sorry it took so long, this goon had to make a pit stop to buy you something." Stephan said as he slammed the driver's side before he pulled the back seat door open.

"I'm sorry, didn't realize that gifts were having to be given at these events." Drew said.

"I wasn't expecting gifts…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I followed behind my brother up the cement walkway to the front door as Wade unlocked the door and pushed it open to allow us in.

"I think I have a few beers in the fridge if you guys want one more." Wade said.

"I'll have one…" Drew said.

"I'll have one." I said.

"You drink beer now?" Drew asked.

"You not used to females drinking beers now?"

"I didn't say that…I was just saying that every time we go out drinking you have never ordered a beer…" Drew said.

"I like beer…just don't drink it as often as you guys…I'm going to go get changed…" I said as I watched as Stephan plopped down on one couch as Drew claimed the other before I headed down the hall to my room where I took the cap and gown off putting it on my bed to take care of later but my shoes was the first thing I took off before I walked back shutting the door so no one could look in. I switched out of the outfit I was wearing and into my pajamas that I had wore the night before, I grasped my phone to take with me out to the living room texting Maryse asking how she was and thanked her for the awesome shoes and such. I got to the living room seeing the only spot open was next to Drew on the couch. I rolled my eyes sitting there and brought the beer bottle with me that Wade must have opened with the bottle opener taking a swig.

"What gift you want to open first?" Drew asked.

"I don't care." I said shrugging.

"Open mine then you can open mom and dad's." Wade said.

"You all got something for me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, it's mandatory to buy gifts, flowers or cards for those graduating…" Drew said as I gave him a glare.

"Here we go…" Wade said as he walked over setting the first gift onto my lap as I slowly started pulling at the wrapping paper, it was kind of unnerving having those three watching me try to open the gift on my lap. I finally got it open seeing a brown box hearing Wade laugh.

"Must you do this every time?" I asked.

"Yes, I know you get angry every time I do it." Wade said as I ripped the box open and dug through the tissue paper he had in it exposing a brand new camera, the one that I have kept telling him about that I wanted all semester long.

"Oh my god, you did not…" I said looking from the camera then up to Wade, he smiled proudly with his arms crossed over his chest and he let out a chuckle as I finally pulled the camera out examining it smiling and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I turned it on viewing its options and played with it a little bit before I set it onto the coffee table before I pushed the paper, including the wrapping paper, into the box before setting it on the ground before Wade handed me another gift.

"This is from mom and dad." Wade said.

"I hope its scones." Drew said as we all looked to him, "What? Those things are delicious…" Drew said.

"If you want scones so bad, all you have to do is ask and I may or may not make you some." I said.

"You should, we can take them on the road with us to munch on." Wade said.

"Next week, I don't have the time to make some tonight." I said.

"Well then…you just pissed all over my parade." Drew said.

"You can wait…" I said.

"It'll be worth it, she makes scones better than our mom…she has a secret ingredient." Wade said.

"You got to tell everyone that I have a special ingredient?" I asked.

"Yes, I like it when you cook…" Wade said.

"So you don't have to cook…" I said as he smirked as he let out a manly chuckle getting us all to laugh as I began to open the next gift seeing that it was more of the storage chips for my cameras, which is what I just needed right now.

"They didn't know what to get you and I knew you were running low so I went and bought you a few with the money they gave me." Wade said.

"It's exactly what I need…I was just thinking I needed more last night…" I said.

"Then it was a good investment…" Wade said.

"Thanks…" I said as I stood up hugging my bigger brother before he smiled and kissed my forehead before I sat down.

"Me next!" Drew said excitedly as he handed me a bag that seemed like he just threw together and I knew he just bought it between Chili's and here. I pulled out the tissues from the top of the bag exposing different sized frames. "I hope those will do well for the museum." Drew said.

"They should be wonderful for the museum…if they don't work, we can use them around here. I'm sure…" I said smiling as I looked over at him and he was smiling wide proudly as I slid the frames back into the bag before I set it aside with the other stuff before Stephan handed me his gift. "Let me guess, this deals with my photography too?" I asked as I looked at the present that Stephan handed me.

"No, unfortunately…" Stephan said as he smirked before he took a swig of his beer as I smiled too before I began trying to tear into the wrapping paper, I opened it seeing his new shirt and Drew's shirt inside.

"Hey, that's my shirt." Drew said.

"Yeah, and it's my shirt too…." Stephan said.

"Thanks Stephan." I said.

"You're welcome…I remember you said you didn't have mine nor Drew's shirt so I figured now you do so you can wear them anytime you want." Stephan said.

"I might just do that, at least yours…not sure about his." I said.

"Hey, mine is just as awesome as his…and you may be forced to wear mine." Drew said.

"He's got a point." Wade said.

"I know…" I said, "I'm going to go put this stuff up, so excuse me…" I said as I stood up gathering the things I was given taking them back to my room where I was putting the things in a proper spot, I pulled down my camera that I have been using and turned it on.

"What are you going to do with that camera now that have a new one?" I heard Drew's voice ask, I didn't even have to turn around to know it was him.

"Keep it…it's still a good working camera and has a lot of life left in it…" I said.

"Are you going to use it now that you have the new one?" Drew asked.

"Probably not as much…I honestly can't just throw it away though, this is an expensive camera and we've been through so much…" I said.

"Here's a suggestion." Drew said as I looked back at him as he walked further into my room and he sat on the end of the bed taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

"I'm listening."

"I want to learn a thing or two about these things called photos and what makes a good one, I can use your 'old' one and you can show me on your new one so it won't collect dust on your shelf…" Drew said doing air quotes around the word old.

"Why do you want to learn photos?"

"Why not? There is obviously something I'm missing and it's something you and I can bond over…plus, I need more photos to hang in my house and you need to start putting together photos for this museum…" Drew said.

"You are being serious about wanting to learn the ropes on taking photos?"

"Sure…I mean there has to be more than pushing the button…"

"Oh, you have so much to learn…" I said smiling as he smiled too.

"Consider me your young jedi, master…" Drew said.

"Please don't go into the Star Wars references."

"It's bound to come out…" Drew said smirking as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If you are serious, you take this home and learn what each button does, play around with it and get used to it…just don't drop it…" I said.

"I won't drop it…have I ever dropped something before?" Drew asked as I gave him a glare, "Well I won't drop this because you may kill me…" Drew said.

"I may…if the camera is damaged in anyway, your head is mine…these cameras aren't cheap…"

"No doubt…we begin this weekend?" Drew asked.

"We'll see…" I said.

"Drew, I'm leaving…you ready to go?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah…congrats girl and I'll treat this right…" Drew said winking at me as he held the camera in his hand as I nodded.

"Thanks for the gifts and thanks for coming…" I said as I stood up behind Drew following them out to the main door hugging them both. I shut the door after they both stepped out of it to leave as I locked it knowing that Wade was on the inside going over to the couch I sat on earlier claiming the arm of the couch and brought the beer to me to take a swig. Wade and I spent rest of the day watching the television, I was also texting Maryse about what is going on in my life and she was telling me about her life. I didn't feel like doing laundry, so I went back to my room packing my bag for the weekend ahead of us knowing we were to leave the next day sometime.

"Hey sis…"

"Yes?" I asked glancing up to look at my brother in the door frame as he walked in sitting on the corner of my bed.

"I'm real proud of you…"

"How many times are you going to say that?" I asked shifting weight onto my other leg and looked at my brother.

"Plenty more times…mom and dad aren't here to do so…you followed your dream and look how far you have came…just got one question, you serious about wrestling?" Wade asked as I could tell he was getting cold feet about it.

"Yes Wade…it runs in the family." I said smiling.

"You just need to be careful…I know you will be, but I worry about my little sister…"

"I know you do…but I worry about you too wrestling…"

"You know you can come talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know…" I said nodding, even though I knew I wasn't going to talk to him about boyfriends or anything along those lines. "What time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"We leave at 10 AM, at least from our house, our flight is at 1." Wade said as I nodded.

"Okay…has Hunter text you about when I'm supposed to be at the meetings?" I asked.

"No…I'm sure they will let you know and you can ask when we get to the arena…you know, it'll be awesome for us to tag again…we will rock the show…we will be invincible…" Wade said as he lightly slapped at my forearm as I zipped at my suitcase knowing I was to pack my attire in my carry on.

"No doubt…I don't know what creative has…but with this big push you are getting, I don't see them putting me with you…" I said.

"Good point…maybe later on…it doesn't have to be immediate…"

"Do you ever wish you could relive those days?" I asked as Wade reached over picking up one of the photos.

"Everyday…we all grew up…matured…we still have fun nonetheless…" Wade said.

"I guess we did live when we were young…" I said.

"Right…well, I got to go pack…night and see you in the morning." Wade said as he stood up ruffling my hair and I chased him out of my room, I always had to giggle whenever my brother ran because he always ran funny, every big muscled man like him runs funny, all the wrestlers do. I finished packing my carry-on bag along with making sure everything that needed to be packed in the morning was set aside to do so and I won't forget before I climbed into my bed with my new camera playing with it seeing what it does and doesn't do. I eventually fell asleep cuddling with my camera and forgot to set my alarm on my phone.


	24. Chapter 24

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully until I felt my foot being shook.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up…you overslept…" Wade said as I slowly opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"9:45, we leave in 15 minutes…" Wade said.

"I'm so sorry…" I said jumping up out of the bed as fast as I could.

"Its fine…hurry up…" Wade said as I nodded as he walked out of my room and he shut the door behind him. I hurriedly walked around my bed locking the door as I quickly changed into a new outfit and slipped on a pair of heels that were a lot more comfortable than the ones I wore yesterday, I realized I had really gotten all my heels from Maryse and none of these were originally mine. I quickly got ready and pushed things into my suitcase before I walked out of my room seeing the three goons lounging around the foyer area seeing Drew leaning against the back of the couch drinking a mug of coffee.

"Coffee?" I asked curiously.

"No, we don't have time." Wade said.

"He has coffee…" I said pointing and nodding to Drew.

"Now child, just because he has some doesn't mean you have to have some." Wade said.

"But-" I began.

"You got to sleep a whole lot longer than any of us so no complaints…come on…." Wade said as he pushed me towards the door as I pulled it open and went out it to head to whatever car we were taking. I put my stuff in the trunk with the stuff that was already loaded in there and I climbed into the back seat and didn't notice Drew claiming the seat beside me until I felt being nudged and I looked over.

"You can have a sip." Drew said handing over the silver mug he had.

"Thanks but no thanks…" I said as I was pushing the silver mug back towards him as he smiled.

"Okay…you'll regret it." He said taking a sip of it to tease me and he smiled with the cup between his lips and I just rolled my eyes at him as I looked out the window when I heard a snap and a click as if someone snapped a photo and I snapped my head to look at Drew who just lowered the camera to look at the screen on the back of the camera.

"Did you just snap a photo of me?" I asked.

"Yes, and so?" Drew asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I thought it would be a good photo…" Drew said.

"I would prefer if you delete it."

"Why is that?" Drew asked.

"Why is what?" I asked.

"Why don't you want anyone to take a photo of you?"

"Because I'm not one to be in the front of the camera…I'm not…pretty…" I said under my breath as I looked out the window wanting to drop it there and hoped that would work. "And, I don't do the whole pose for the camera thing…it's not me…" I said shrugging.

"Not even when she was a kid, she barely ever got her photo took unless if you dragged her by her hair…" Wade said.

"Oh…but that has to change…I need someone to practice on." Drew said smiling as it changed when he looked to me like he did hear what I had said. We got to the airport, we checked in and went up to the different terminals where I pulled out my new camera to begin getting used to the new format of the camera since I haven't used it before. I walked over to the ceiling to floor windows and left my bag with my brother to watch, he always did so and he never seemed to mind. I snapped a couple pictures before I lowered my camera to admire the planes that were just now taking off when I felt someone step beside me. "Why do you think you're not pretty?" Drew asked.

"It doesn't matter Drew, nothing you will say or do will change how I feel or think of myself…" I said.

"I must say you are a whole lot more prettier than myself or your brother…I don't think your brother could pull off those shoes…" Drew said as I twisted my leg at my knee to model the shoes.

"He would look very drag queenish in these shoes…"

"Mixed with a giant…he is tall enough as it is…" Drew said as I chuckled.

"I can barely walk in these myself, I could only imagine the difficulty he would have…"

"If you have difficulty walking in them, then why do you girls wear them?" Drew asked as he turned around leaning back against the frame of the window that was small and I did the same.

"Because we need to, it's a part of being a female…we are expected to wear them so we can be more 'feminine,' it matches our outfits, it's more girly opposed to your awesome dress shoes and sneakers you men wear that I adore, and we need more height opposed to you men…let's be honest if I didn't have these heels on right now, I'll be shorter than you…" I said.

"I won't care what my girl would wear…as long as she is comfortable…"

"Well, your girl will be lucky…and working with WWE, we are expected to look our best and for us girls, that includes wearing more dresses when needed, heels, and being girly…girl power!" I said sarcastically as I did the arm gesture to go with it getting him to chuckle.

"Well, you don't have to be girly all the time…I don't think you will need them when you are going through the airport…" Drew said.

"When will I need to wear them captain know when I need to wear heels?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're the diva…" Drew said shrugging.

"You make no sense Drew…" I said as I pushed myself off where I leant against walking towards where Stephan and Wade sat joining them, I crossed my leg over the other listening in on their conversation about the football season and the rugby teams that they were cheering for along with the players, I looked over to Drew who still stood where I had left him and I waved him over to join us and he shook his head no and waved me to go over to him. I rolled my eyes getting up and walked over to him and leant back against the window besides him, "What?" I asked.

"This photography thing, you want to be my model? Maybe, just maybe, you will see how truly beautiful you are."

"I'll model for you sometimes…but it's not going to prove anything." I said smiling.

"You'll see…"

"See what? That you are taking photos of me, yes…" I said smiling and nodding as he nudged me. "I'm just being honest here Drew…"

"I'm just saying that-" He began to say when our flight was called and interrupted him.

"We got to catch our flight…" I said as I stood up going to retrieve my bag from my brother and I observed Drew as he looked over his shoulder of sorts to view out the window at the runway as he nodded to himself before he pushed himself off and caught up to us, I pushed a hair behind my ear before I jogged a few steps to catch up to my brother and Stephan before Drew could walk up to us.

"Hunter texted, he wants you at the arena immediately after we land…I think he has plans for you…" Wade said as I nodded as I tightened the grip I had on my bag's strap as we slowly made it through the line and onto the flight, and I stole the window seat and I didn't notice Drew sit beside me in the middle seat.

"So, this camera…" Drew said as I looked over seeing Drew already having the camera in his hand before we even took off.

"We aren't allowed to have electronics on while taking off…" I said.

"Well, miss goody tissues over here…" Drew said turning the camera off giving me this wacky face as I gave him one back.

"Behave you two." Wade said as he flipped the page in the Sky Mall magazine he had in hand and I just had to roll my eyes and chuckle at my brother sometimes. I leant my head back against the head rest on my seat watching out the window while our plane prepared for takeoff after everyone got seated and they did the little speech about safety. A few moments passed after we had leveled in the sky for the duration of our flight when the announcement came that we could turn on our electronics and unbuckle our seat belts if we wanted in which I kept mine on and Drew eagerly turned the camera he had in his hands on.

"What do you need or want?" I asked as I watched him go to the review button and playing around with it. "Is that the photo you took of me in the car?" I asked grabbing for the camera.

"Yeah…" He said tugging it out of my reach.

"Let me see." I said.

"You won't delete it?"

"No…"

"Promise?" Drew asked.

"I promise, now give it here…" I said.

"You cross your heart and hope to die?" Drew asked smirking as I let out a sigh.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." I said doing the symbols that you would do if you were a kid and Drew smiled before he handed me the camera letting me see the photo, "May I please delete it? I look horrible…I'll let you take a better photo of me, hell WWE is going to do promo shots and I'll get you a copy of that." I said.

"Why would I want one of those?" Drew asked.

"Because I won't look that horrible in it." I said.

"You don't look horrible, you just look off guard which is what I like…in those promo shots you are all dolled up, sexified and unnatural, you are expecting it where this is natural and unexpected…" Drew said.

"Makes me look unattractive…you just like it when I look bad…" I said.

"Not all the time...I like it when you look good too and seeing you succeed…" Drew said.

"Then delete the photo…" I said.

"If you let me take another one to suffice for that one…"

"Didn't I promise you can take one of me where I look better than this?" I asked.

"No…I don't want you dolled up…I want one of you being you." Drew said.

"You'll get it…sometime…" I said.

"Keep it until I get this promised photo." Drew said as he grabbed the camera back from me.

"You know how to work it?" I asked as he clicked out of review.

"I learned a few things about it…" Drew said as I watched as he showed me what he has examined about the camera the night before. He handed me the camera in which I showed him a few tricks I have learned from the camera while I used it to help him use it and honestly it's not that hard to snap photos with a camera. He asked me a few questions about changing the setting to black and white, and sepia along with the other color tints, I showed him how and explained what is the best way to use it.

"So, you teaching the old guy how to take photos?" Wade asked.

"I'm not old and I just want to know what she finds so interesting in this whole photography business." Drew said.

"I'm not teaching him anything, just helping him learn…giving tips." I said when the chime went off saying that it was close to landing, I watched as Drew slid his camera into his bag before he buckled his seat belt back on when the announcement came.

"At least the camera will go to good use…just don't break it or give it back if you give up on it." Wade said.

"I will, it's a loaner for now because I need to see if I like this photo thing." Drew said.

"Gah Wade…" I said.

"What? I'm just saying I paid for that camera…" Wade said.

"Don't worry Wade, it'll be returned…its temporary…" Drew said as Wade nodded, I looked out the window watching as we started to lower in altitude slowly until we were able to land safely on the ground and we were piloted into the terminal and waited for our turn to get off the plane. We walked along the terminal and Wade reached up running his hand along the ceiling.

"I bet you can't touch the ceiling." Wade said nodding towards me.

"Don't doubt me, I'm wearing my heels…" I said smirking as I tried to stand on my tip toes barely being able to glaze my fingers across the roof of it.

"It's those damn heels…" Wade said.

"Do it again…" Drew said as he quickly shuffled through his bag pulling out the camera to snap a photo as other patrons were trying to scoot by as Stephan stepped aside leaning against the side wall crossing his arms over his chest watching as Wade easily rest his hand against the ceiling as I was standing up trying to touch it and I was straining to stand on my tip toes with these damn heels. "Alright go…" Drew said as I stood on my tip toes and pressed my hand against the ceiling looking over at my brother who was looking back at me with a smile on his face and Stephan was chuckling as Drew snapped a photo of it before I was relieved to be able to stand right on these horrible heels.

"My stomach wasn't showing was it?" I asked tugging at my shirt.

"No…do you want me to re-do the photo and have your stomach showing?" Drew asked.

"No, save those shots for WWE." I said as we all chuckled as I fixed the strap of my bag on my shoulder as I pulled out my phone turning it as I noticed the other three doing the same as we made it into the airport, I followed the men down to baggage claim where we grabbed our bags and Wade put me in charge of grabbing his so he could rent our car for the weekend. I pulled Wade's bag off the claim before I did mine that came a few bags later, and of course my bag was the last bag to come out of all of our bags. We took our bags aside as they were checking their text messages seeing Drew smiling, "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I'm joining you on these creative meetings…"

"What?" I asked.

"Hunter texted me telling me he wants me join in on these meetings…I guess you and I are next mix-tag team champs." Drew said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his embrace and I'm sure I had this disgusted look on my face. "Don't look so disgusted, it'll be great…" Drew said as Wade came back looking at the paperwork in his hand.

"No it won't." I said.

"What won't be what?" Wade asked looking up from the paperwork.

"They want Drew to come to the creative meeting which only means one thing…." I said.

"This is going to get interesting." Wade said.

"I'm already laughing at this chaos…I just hope they don't kill each other." Stephan said.

"I won't kill my buddy." Drew said and I looked to him as he had this big smile planted on his face.

"She may kill you…" Wade said.

"No she won't…" Drew said as he pulled me closer to him for a squeeze.

"I won't doubt that…" I said as I smirked, he isn't as annoying as he was back in the day but I don't know how this whole me and him working together is going to go. Sure, I was his and Wade's valet during their 'Empire' days but I had Wade there to calm the annoying tension between us.

"You two will be fine, you guys have worked together before and no one got killed." Stephan said as we grasped our bags and followed one another out to find this car Wade had rented for us.

"If we do pair up, you want to go Scottish?" Drew asked.

"Opposed to going British or going American?" I asked.

"No, I'm just saying you have the accent down and I still have the outfit and I'm sure you can find a plaid skirt or something to kind of empathize." Drew said.

"Drew, let's just wait and see what they have in mind…you may need to be there for some other things…maybe you are finally going to get that push we were talking about." I said.

"True…who knows…" Drew said.

"Do you want to tag with me?" I asked curiously as he shrugged as he looked out the window not looking at me as I slowly looked down at his hand that rested on the seat between us before I slowly looked out the window beside me as well, 'Boy he has been acting weird.' I thought to myself. Stephan drove us to the arena and we grabbed the bags we needed before we headed into the arena that already had a few stars along with the full crew that was needed for a house show.

"Do you need me for the meeting?" Wade asked as we stopped at the intersection of the two halls and glanced to the sign that showed which way was to certain rooms and seeing offices as one of the listed rooms.

"Nah, I think I got it…plus I think Drew will be close by if I'm uncertain about anything…" I said as I looked over to Drew who was standing aside waiting for me to walk with him, I had assumed.

"Alright, have fun and you have the contract?"

"Yes, I didn't leave home without it." I said.

"Good…I'll be in catering when you get done." Wade said as I nodded before he slid past me heading in the opposite direction of the offices to where catering was placed.


	25. Chapter 25

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I gave Drew a slight smirk before I grasped the strap of my bag before I headed down the hall with him nearby.

"I was thinking if we drive through the night again tonight, maybe you and I can pull off again as those two sleep and you can help me with the night shots…" Drew said.

"Sounds good…" I said smirking, "You'll have to use the flash though and that may limit the color effects you can apply to it until you upload it at least." I said.

"Editing, how do you do that?" Drew asked.

"You aren't that stupid Drew…" I said.

"Maybe I am." He said smiling as he pulled the door open to the room that was labeled office as I slowly slid into the room seeing a few of the people that I have met once before in there.

"Just in time…you know where Drew-oh, never mind…." Hunter said as he stood from the desk walking around and greeted me with a hand shake and shook Drew's hand after letting mine go.

"Why does Drew need to be here?" I asked looking from Hunter to Drew as I pointed back to him with my thumb.

"We'll get to that, take a seat you two." Hunter said as he pulled out the two empty folding chairs between the crowded desk of Hunter, the one wardrobe employee and the rest I assumed are other people that are important in developing a character or storylines. I slid into the one seat setting my bag between my feet as Drew claimed the seat next to me feeling him rest his arm on the back of my chair. "You bring your contract?" Hunter asked.

"Yes sir…I haven't signed it yet because wasn't sure if I had to sign it in your presence." I said.

"Goody tissues." Drew mumbled as I nudged him.

"Here's a pen so sign away as we discuss our plans…" Hunter said as he handed me a pen that he scrambled around his desk for and I pulled out my contract from my bag flipping it to the last few pages to sign as I listened to them discuss how they want to put me and Drew together as a team, more like me as a valet and randomly do mixed-tag matches and vice versa where I may do solo matches as well and Drew will accompany me. They then further discuss who we will mainly wrestle if we were to do mixed tag matches, names such as Rosa and Primo or Epico or Zack Ryder, which was odd, and Beth and Santino came up mainly.

"Sounds good thus fair…" I said nodding as Drew agreed.

"We are kind of thinking and hoping on having you two as a romantic couple, which means you will have to hold hands and kiss on the television broadcasts along with at house shows, also means you two are going to have to travel together probably separate from your brother and Stephan if possible along with the possibility of getting a room together to kayfabe this." Hunter said as I almost choked on my spit and Drew chuckled.

"You want him and I to be an item?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked as I looked to Drew.

"I think I will get sick from his cooties." I said.

"I got all of my shots, I promise Jules." Drew said.

"Shots doesn't mean I still won't vomit a little in my mouth every time Scots." I said.

"That's it." Hunter said.

"That's what?" I asked.

"You two will be named the Scots." Hunter said snapping his fingers as everyone nodded in agreement mumbling to each other in agreement.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Why not? Can you do a Scottish accent?" Hunter asked.

"That's not the point." I said.

"Just do it." Drew said as I gave him a dirty look and shocked he was actually going along with this idea that they wanted us to be a couple.

"I can speak in a Scottish voice, happy?" I asked doing my best Scottish accent.

"Perfect…you guys okay working together like this?" Hunter asked as I looked over to Drew who looked to me.

"I'm okay with it if she's okay with it…" Drew said as I let out a deep breath as I contemplated it and knew it was strictly business and professional, if I truly wanted to wrestle I knew at some point I was to have to do a romantic storyline with someone and why not with someone I know even though I would have preferred to do it with Stephan, that way I won't be annoyed.

"Fine…its okay with me…" I said surrendering.

"Okay, it's set…writers will get writing on your promo videos to introduce you to the wrestling crowd. I'm also sure that the entrance video and song will be done within a week so this weekend is a free slide for you two and I would like you guys to report here next week to go over said presentation to get the approval or would you want it sent to you to view on your own time?" Hunter asked as I looked to Drew.

"Sent, we can get together over the break and view it together." Drew said.

"Are we now?" I asked looking over at him.

"Is it too much for you to handle working together?" Hunter asked.

"No…" We said in unison.

"Well then, Adam send them the file when you finish and they will view it over the break and please give him your opinion…." Hunter said as we nodded.

"Now for their attire, what are they going with? Scottish?" The lady asked.

"Yes…Scottish will be their theme of their characters…" Hunter said as she tapped her pencil against her book that looked like a sketch pad from where I sat, "When do you think you will be able to get wardrobe ready for them?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know when…why don't we do the whole kilt thing, do you still have yours Drew?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, not with me…" Drew said.

"Well you guys can go over that in the wardrobe department, how long do you think it'll take you to get it done?"

"A week perhaps…" She said shrugging.

"Okay, we will meet again next weekend for a dress rehearsal in your new ring gear and set up promo work for you two…I got other work to do so meeting adjourned." Hunter said as we all got to our feet grabbing our things, some grabbed papers and folders, some grabbed laptops while Drew and I grabbed our bags following the wardrobe lady to the room they dedicated to the department seeing things that she needed all around the room.

"What do you have as a attire right now?" She asked as I pulled open my bag pulling out my knee pads along with boots and the outfit I had which was a pair of black booty shorts and a black top that was similar to what Maryse's top was.

"The shorts probably could stay but the top has to go…I was thinking doing a plaid skirt type thing to match his kilt along with getting you one of those, what are those things that hang from the skirt?" The lady said as we looked to Drew.

"A sporran but we will have to take it off before we wrestle." Drew said.

"Obviously but make it small enough so if you guys forgot to take it off you can still wrestle with it. You wear a top or no?" She asked.

"Not unless if I was to do commentary then I usually wore a white top…but I don't think I ever wrestle in my kilt…" Drew said.

"Well, she will be wearing hers a lot more than you will be because she won't be wrestling as much as you right now and hers will be a lot shorter than yours…I was thinking mid-thigh." She said.

"Very true…" Drew said as I just watched as they discussed what I was to wear.

"Okay, let me take these measurements…come here…" She said as she grabbed the measuring tape wrapping it around her neck as I dropped my bag and stepped closer holding my hands up so she can wrap the measuring tape around my waist, I let her do all the measurements she needed writing them down on a piece of paper. "It should be done by next weekend for you to try on, as for you Drew, do you need a new shirt or anything touched up?" She asked.

"No ma'am I still got everything from when I did this gimmick." Drew said.

"Okay…Julie, leave your knee pads and boots here and I will do those as well to match your new outfit." She said as I pulled them back out of my bag and I was nervously afraid to leave them with her knowing these were my only pairs.

"I'll get them back right? These are my only pairs and I have been through a lot with them." I said.

"Yes you'll get them back, I promise and if you need them any time between now and then I'll have them with me for use." She said as I nodded.

"Okay, thanks…" I said as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder turning to head out with Drew behind me and what was I to say to the guy that was to become my 'boyfriend' of sorts. I couldn't even picture holding his hand more than a few seconds for him to turn around to look at me and I can just imagine the laughter that Stephan and Wade are going to get from this. "You sure you are going to be okay with this?" I asked nervously as I looked over at him giving him a questionable look.

"Look, it's going to be uncomfortable for the both of us to do this with each other and I'm sure I'm not your number one pick to do this with because you have this crazy hatred towards me but we have known each other for years and who better to do this with? Stephan may be your better option but that isn't the point…I just want you and I to be closer, you not to have this crazy hatred towards me and honestly if this is going to bring us closer then I'm willing to do it." Drew said as he turned to walk away as I grabbed his wrist stopping him as I swallowed deeply.

"I don't hate you….just that I like to pretend I hate you because let's be honest you and I used to always annoy each other, we find that one thing that we knew annoyed the other and do it over and over and over…just I have fun hating you and just I haven't realized that you have grown up and grew out of that phase and I haven't…I just thought was the relationship you and I will always have….I was wrong and I'm sorry…" I said honestly as I looked down at my feet.

"Start over and this time try not to annoy each other?" Drew asked sticking his hand out to shake my hand.

"Only if you promise there won't be any tongue in these kisses." I said.

"Well, now that you said something I may have to slip a little tongue." Drew said smiling as I slapped his hand away in disgust as I turned on my heels heading towards catering to tell Wade what has been decided to get the loud and long laughs out of the way. I went into catering finding Wade and Stephan talking, of course Wade was really into his conversation as Stephan was smiling ear to ear like he was enjoying the conversation.

"You want me to come with you, babe?" Drew asked.

"Please don't call me babe." I said as I stepped further into the room to break the very close distance that Drew and I had between us from when he stepped behind me, I felt very uncomfortable being that close to him as I walked over to the table and Drew was almost directly behind me.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I pulled the chair out at the table Wade and Stephan sat at, I slid into the chair as Drew claimed the chair beside me as I just gave him a look.

"How'd it go?" Stephan asked.

"They are teaming us up…" I said wanting to leave it at that.

"She's going to be my love interest." Drew said as I physically smacked myself in the forehead as Stephan and Wade were letting out soft steady chuckles.

"You got to be joking." Wade said.

"I wish he was." I said as they both burst into laughter, "Laugh it up." I said.

"I don't see what is so funny about it." Drew said.

"What's so funny is that you two have to be a romantic couple and you two can't last an hour by yourself." Stephan said.

"We can too…" I said.

"This is going to be fun…" Wade said, I was kind of surprised that Wade was okay with this whole thing and wasn't storming to go talk to Hunter about this because he has always been protective of these type of things but I guess since it was for work and professional it doesn't bother him as much as if it was outside of the company then he would probably have a bigger fit.

"Well, it won't be anytime soon so we got a few weeks to get comfortable with this whole romantic thing they want us to do." I said as I looked over to Drew who was smiling.

"I'm going to go grab some grub and get ready for my match tonight…." Drew said as I nodded, I looked to the two other men that were at the table with me who collected their things doing the same.

"You want a ticket for tonight?" Wade asked as I thought about it.

"Nah, I think I will be better sitting back here…don't really feel like sitting out in the audience tonight…" I said.

"Okay…I'm going to go get ready for my match…" Wade said as I nodded as I watched as the three men headed out of the room chuckling, mainly Wade and Stephan as I looked back forward at the place of my table in front of me thinking about this storyline with Drew that I was to do and the things I was to do with him, but it was only momentarily. I got up going to the tables of food and drinks gathering something to eat and drink before I headed back to the table I had left my belongings at claiming my seat again setting my food and drink on the table and left it untouched as I bent over searching through my bag finding the packet I was given by Mrs. Connor about the museum to read over, it was something for me to do while the show took place.

"Hey…" I heard the cheery female voice of Beth drawing my attention away from the page in the packet in front of me.

"Hey…don't you have a match?" I asked.

"Nah, got the night off…Natalya is working a match tonight…" Beth said as I nodded, "What are you reading?" Beth asked curiously as she sat up straight trying to hunch over a little to see what I was reading.

"This dang packet…" I said closing it over my hand that kept my spot to show the front of the packet.

"Metro Art Museum of Florida…is it a history book?" Beth asked as she crossed her legs.

"Nah…they are interested in my work and wanting to hang it in their museum, just reading up on the history and what is required of me…" I said.

"That's amazing! Congrats!" Beth said as she leant over hugging me the best she could and I accepted the hug.

"Thanks…just some of these words are too smart for me…" I said smirking.

"Hey, four years of college doesn't make anyone smart…it just makes you learn how to bull shit your way through things…you want help?" Beth asked.

"To read or to understand these words?" I asked.

"Both, I want to know more about the future sight of my friend's photography…" Beth said as she pulled her chair closer to me as she began reading with me over the packet and making jokes about some of the things we were reading. "Well, I got to go use the restroom and find my ride…I originally came by to give you this." She said as she pulled out a box from her jacket pocket, I knew that it seemed odd for her to wear a jacket this time of year but she was wearing a tank top and I usually do the same when I wear a tank top, she handed me the box.

"This looks expensive Beth." I said.

"Like what you bought me for my birthday wasn't expensive." Beth said as I smirked remembering the present I had gotten her, the Bill's jersey with her favorite's number and name on the back.

"It wasn't that expensive…" I said as she gave me this look, "Well maybe just a little but it was worth it…" I said as she handed me the box and I nervously grabbed it and opened it seeing a ring with a small diamond and on the inside of it had an engraving that was part of the Serenity prayer, which is my favorite verse that I usually recite and written in my notebooks.

"I know how much you enjoyed that verse and they couldn't fit all of it on there so I cut it down to the part I remember you always written all over…let me know if you need it resized, I use my finger as a model and I assumed we should have about the same size." Beth said.

"It should be fine…thank you so much Beth!" I said as I hugged her and she gave me just as tight of a hug back before I sat back up pulling the ring out sliding it onto my left hand's ring finger making sure it fit, it was a little loose but it wasn't too loose where it will fall off. "Perfect fit…remind me that you and I have the same ring size when I get into a serious relationship." I said.

"Remind me too…any guys? What about that one dude you told me about this past semester? What happened with him?" Beth asked.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom?"

"I can hold it…my ride isn't going anywhere either…" Beth said.

"He turned out to be a giant jerk…needless to say we didn't even make it through one date…" I said.

"I'm sorry sweetie…well maybe you'll meet someone at the museum that has the same passion for this art thing like you or hell, there is a lot of fine guys around here…" Beth said as she began to look around catering where a few of the male talent sat around and I then turned to look over my other shoulder seeing Drew walking in looking at his phone.

"Well, besides him…" I said.

"Even Drew can be attractive to someone…maybe just not you…"

"I have to pretend to be…" I said as she gave me this confused look, "I signed a contract to wrestle and they want to put me in a valet and romantic storyline with Drew." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That is going to interesting to watch…you got a lot of work ahead of you for that…you got a lot of plans and career objectives ahead of you that are falling into place, I'm always here for support and help if you need someone to read too advance packets with…" Beth said pointing at the opened packet as I glanced to it before I looked back to her smiling.

"Thanks Beth…I might need more help and a best friend in the next few months…"

"I need a best friend…plus, we got Natalya…she's always the best…" Beth said.

"She truly is…we need a girls night one night…"

"Definitely…I'll talk to Natalya…you going to be in town for a promo shoot soon?"

"Sooner than later, probably whenever my wardrobe is completed…"

"Well, we will aim for about that time then so I'll talk to Natalya and see if she will fly in for that week for girls week…" Beth said as I nodded as Drew sat into the other seat beside me.

"Am I invited to this girl's week?" Drew asked.

"Unless if you have a pair of boobs hiding under that shirt somewhere, then you aren't invited." I said as I heard Beth trying not to let out laughs and fighting it back by biting at her lips.

"I may…" Drew said smirking as he took a bite of his food off the fork.

"You two got work to do, and I can't contain my bladder much longer…bye girl." Beth said as I hugged her one last time.

"Bye B…" I said.

"See ya Beth!" Drew said as she waved her hand as she hurriedly walked out of the room doing the wacky bathroom walk like she was trying to clench her legs shut. "You actually read that thing?" Drew asked.

"Well, most of it…the parts I understood…" I said as I leant over grabbing my bag pulling it onto my lap and shuffled through it finding a pencil. I set the mechanical pencil onto the table as I zipped up the pocket of my bag and put it back down on the ground beside my chair before I picked up the mechanical pencil.

"You still annoyed by the regular number two pencils?"

"They don't annoy me, just the sound they make as they scrape across the paper…" I said in a corrective tone as he chuckled.

"Whatever…what are you going to write?" Drew asked.

"I figured try to get a jump start on my biography…what does a biography even contain?" I asked as I laid my arms flat onto the table trying to think what to include in my biography.

"Didn't your teacher say that it would be easier for someone else to write it for you?"

"Who would write it for me?" I asked as I looked to him as he smiled as I shook my head no, "No, you aren't going to write my biography…"

"Why not? I can write just as much of a biography as your brother." Drew said.

"You may write something embarrassing."

"I'll write it in pencil and if you don't like it then you can erase it…" Drew said as I ran a hand through my hair as I looked at the blank sheet in front of me that had lines waiting to be filled with writing for my biography then I looked to him, what better way to trust him than this? I trusted him, but I needed to fully trust him more considering I needed to start relying on him more with this whole fake relationship we will need to put on for the WWE universe whenever they bring me in.

"Deal." I said.

"Great…it'll be done by the flight home so you can read it…" Drew said smiling as he pulled the packet in front of him looking at the sheet that I was just staring at.

"Do you know how to write a biography?" I asked curiously.

"You'll about to find out." He said smiling as he shut it and rested his hand over the cover, "But we need to get going, your brother and Stephan are waiting for us…"

"You came in here to get me to leave and we just wasted more time?"

"Eh, they can wait a little while…" Drew said as he stood up grabbing the now empty plate he had put food on earlier to eat taking it with us and he tossed it as we walked out of the room.

"Don't you guys have matches tonight?" I asked as I wrapped my hand around the strap of my bag that was on my shoulder.

"We did...you must have been really bored or time must have slipped by you fast…" Drew said.

"Must have…" I said shrugging.

"You know Wade is going to tell you to pull that other strap on, right?"

"I know, but he isn't here and by the time we get out there it'll be too late to do anything about it." I said smirking as he chuckled.

"Honestly, I carry my bag that way too." Drew said.

"It's more comfortable and it's like in times of rush you don't really have time to put the other strap on…"

"Plus, it makes you more cool…" Drew said.

"Only you would do it for the cool factor."

"Is there any other factor to do it for?" Drew asked.

"Absolutely right…" I said as he pushed the door that led outside and he stepped beside the door putting his foot in the front of the bottom corner of the door holding it open along with his corresponding arm as I walked out behind him, "Thanks." I said.

"No problem…" Drew said as he let the door shut behind us as we headed towards the car that we had rode in earlier today seeing my brother and Stephan already sitting inside talking away.

"I guess we aren't driving through the night…" I said as I noticed this.

"I guess not, possibly tomorrow night." Drew said as he did a half smirk and I smirked back before I pulled the car door that was in front of me open before I slid into the seat buckling up as Drew did the same on the other side of the back seat. Stephan drove us to the hotel that we were to stay the night at for tonight knowing that we had to get up early yet again tomorrow and I wasn't really thrilled about it.


	27. Chapter 27

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We got to the hotel seeing fans hanging around the front entrance to try to meet the stars, it was common and I guess we all have grown used to seeing this. We gathered our bags heading towards the front entrance having the fans approach each of the three men, I couldn't help but to smile knowing the fame they have grown to since they had made their debut in this company. I got kind of pushed to the side, I leant against the wall beside where the glass automatic doors were pulling my phone out texting Beth for no apparent reason. I would look up seeing Wade keep glancing at me like he was keeping an eye on me and like anything would happen to me. I slid my phone back into my pocket watching my brother smile and chat with each individual that approached him until I felt someone standing close to me, I looked over to where I felt them seeing Drew.

"Follow my lead." He said as I was confused as he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine, it felt weird but I trusted him as he began to lead me with him to the fans that he possibly just left. "This is my girl, Jules." Drew said I just gave him this look of disbelieve that he is actually doing this and introducing me as 'his' girl. On one hand, I understand we need to slowly start planting the seeds that we are an item but I didn't expect it to begin now and it's like it hasn't even sunk in and isn't me travelling with him with my brother and Stephan enough. All the fans seemed nice and very respectful as Drew had his arm snaked around my waist resting on the hip opposing the side he was standing on, it felt uncomfortable and awkward at first but after a few moments I never noticed his hand was there. I was hoping he didn't expect me to stick to the name 'Jules' when it comes to wrestling because I would prefer to use the name I've always wrestled with and that was Shirley. I looked up from the girl I was paying attention to seeing Wade and Stephan heading into the hotel, Wade nodded for me to come with and I turned to Drew.

"Sorry to interrupt sweetie…" I said as I reached out grasping the girls forearm to show my sincerity before I turned to Drew. "I'm going to go inside with Wade and Sheamus to check us in…." I said remembering to use Stephan's stage name, even though I'm sure they knew his real name but I always tried to kayfabe it around the fans if possible.

"Alright babe…I'll be right in." Drew said as he leant over to kiss me and I turned my face to let him press his lips to my cheek, I wasn't quite there yet to let him kiss me and I'm new to this whole displaying your affection in front of the whole world, it's not just walking around the mall holding hands and random kisses for who is there at that moment but it was in front of millions around the world and with Drew, who I need to get more comfortable doing these type of things with.

"Nice meeting you all." I said as I slightly wave as I awkwardly made my way past the fans that he was meeting and was to finish meeting with heading into the lobby rubbing the cheek he just planted a kiss on trying to get whatever saliva or lip marks off it with my hand that I tugged my jacket sleeve over to use instead of my actual hand. I walked over and climbed over the lose ropes that was to mark the lines for people to stand in and I stood beside my brother and behind Stephan.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked looking at me weird as I was still rubbing at my cheek.

"Drew kissed my cheek…I think it's infected…" I said.

"Why did he kiss you?" Wade asked as I could tell he tensed up a little.

"He decided it would be a great idea to start planting seeds that we are an item for this dumb storyline." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "I couldn't stand kissing those sloppy lips of his so I made him kiss my cheek…" I said as I heard Stephan try to hold back laughter in front of us.

"You gave Drew the cold shoulder? You do realize you can't do that all the time, sooner or later you have to kiss the man." Wade said as he relaxed a little.

"Not anytime soon if I can help it." I said in determination as Stephan was called up to the counter as I stepped forward with my brother when Drew finally walked in with his belongings and did the same thing I did no more than ten minutes ago.

"I heard you made a move on my sister…" Wade said trying not to let a smirk come across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was to start building this whole storyline thing…"

"But now they think we are truly dating outside the company, which if I could remind you we are no way going to date outside of the squared circle…" I said.

"Calm down…Hunter wants us to kayfabe it and which that was…" Drew said as I looked out the glass sliding door seeing the fans wandering around in front of it to either side of it and knew that they were constantly keeping their eyes on us.

"A warning would have been nice…" I said putting hands on my hips.

"Would you have done it if I told you that I was going to drag you into that?" Drew rhetoric.

"No…"

"See, so I empathized." He said smiling.

"I am surely tempted to push you into a room together so you two can work this out." Wade said as he turned to face forward as I looked to my brother hoping he was joking as I looked to Drew.

"Sorry…" I said under my breath.

"I didn't hear that, what'd you say?" Drew asked as he put two fingers up to the top of his ear acting like he didn't hear what I had just said.

"I said I'm sorry…you were right and I need to suck it up…" I said.

"Apology accepted." Drew said as he smiled as he reached out pulling me by my bicep towards him, it was a fight against his strength to get me to him for him to hug me and he held me against his frame as his hands rested flat on the arch of my back.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked as I felt awkward being this close to him and honestly wanted to walk up to the counter that my brother was heading up to right now.

"Sometimes…" Drew said smirking as he let me go as I stood up walking further up in the line stopping as I stepped out of the line turning to look at Drew who stopped at the front of the line. I don't know why I was thinking of this but I did it anyway, I walked back to Drew wrapping my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes slightly so I could rest my chin on his shoulder as I pulled him to me for a hug. "What's that for?" Drew asked as I broke the hug stepping back.

"For having to deal with my meanness, my awkwardness and adjusting to this whole thing…it may take me some time but I think I'm not trying whereas you are trying your best…thank you Drew for doing this…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I headed up to the counter with my brother as I let go of my rolling suitcase resting my arm on the counter watching my brother as he was signing paperwork before I slowly turned to look over my shoulder back at Drew who was randomly glancing over at me and the one time our eyes met and smiles crept onto both our faces. I turned back around seeing Wade pick up what he needed from the counter and grabbed his bags as I began to follow him. "Where'd Stephan go?" I asked.

"Probably up to his room…" Wade answered me as I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't we going to say good-night to Drew though?"

"Would you like to say good-night to your honey-boo?" Wade asked teasingly as I playfully smacked him. "If you want to go say good night, go do so now…" Wade said as I looked from him to Drew who was checking in.

"Nah, I don't want to bother him while he's checking in…" I said as I turned around walking with my brother to the elevators to take us up to our floor and let him lead the way to our room for the night where I changed and plopped onto the one bed and I was stretched out as much as I could. "What time we need to leave tomorrow?" I asked as I looked over at where my brother sat on the edge of the bed that was his for the night.

"Stephan and I are looking at leaving at 10 AM, I mean you and your boo may have other plans." Wade said jokingly as he let out chuckles.

"He's not my boo, and we are riding with you so don't play this silly game Stuart…" I said.

"Gah, someone is cranky…" Wade said as he set the shoe he just pulled off onto the floor beside where he just planted his foot at. I rolled my eyes as I set my alarm in enough advance, I plugged it into the charger before I got comfortable in the bed trying to find the one spot where I could fall asleep. "What'd you do during the show?" Wade asked.

"I sat on my butt in catering reading over the information of the museum and talked to Beth…her, Natalya and I might have a girl's night coming up…" I said.

"Sounds good…have you wrote that biography?" Wade asked.

"No…Drew took it from me, he said he wants to write it for me…afraid that I might have to erase the whole thing, you know how Drew is barely serious so I don't expect it to be that serious or good for the standards of a museum."

"Well, let me know…I think I know a tad about you considering I am your brother."

"Nah, you don't know enough actually." I said smiling as I looked across the nightstand at where he lounged with his arm propping his head up against the head board as he flipped through the channels with the remote in his other hand.

"I bet…I have so much more to learn about you…" Wade said.

"You do…get to learning!" I said jokingly.

"I'll start tomorrow." Wade said as I smiled as I looked towards the television watching the channels change while he pushed the button on the remote. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of the television still flipping through the channels, I had no idea what he had stopped it on and I didn't care because I was tired.


	28. Chapter 28

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I was woken up the next morning by an alarm clock from our phones playing. I grabbed my phone turning my alarm off still hearing Wade's playing and I turned his off and knew he was still zonked out so I put the phones back where they were before I climbed out of my bed standing between the two beds staring down at my sleeping brother, I smirked evilly before I dived onto the bed on top of Wade scaring him to death getting him throw me off him and he shot up with this panicked expression on his face as he wiped at his face as he looked over at me, I was just biting my lip fighting back the laughter that I wanted to let out.

"You're a jerk!" He said as he shoved me and I smacked at him.

"I had to get you up somehow." I said smiling as I rolled over getting off his bed on the other side opposed to where he was now sitting up.

"You could have woke me up in a more gently way by shaking me awake or letting my alarm wake me."

"Right, the alarm that has already went off? You actually think I'll be up before you on any occasion?" I asked.

"I must have been tired…sorry…" Wade said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's what I'm here for, and that's why you are so we can look out for the other and stop the other from fucking up." I said smiling as I slid around the bed going to my bag grabbing a new attire for the day before I went into the bathroom taking a quick shower to give Wade enough time to shower before we were to get ready for the drive to the next city. I let myself out of the bathroom allowing Wade to go in as I began to pull on my normal tennis shoes opposed to the heals I have been wearing the last couple of days trying to get used to the not so comfortable feeling of them. I pushed things in my suitcase after I had finished using them as Wade did the same when he had finished his shower and had let himself out of the bathroom. "Do you need a coffee this morning?" I asked as zipped up the last zipper on my backpack.

"Nah…I'll be fine." He said yawning.

"Right…." I said rolling my eyes as I pulled the one strap of my backpack onto my shoulder and went to grab my suitcase as I heard Wade clear his throat loudly. "Don't clear your throat at me, that is mom and dad's move." I said.

"It works though." Wade said as I gave him a dirty look and still haven't done it, "Or not…" Wade said.

"Wade, I'm 27 years old, clearing your throat is not a threat." I said.

"Okay…you're right…Julie, put the other damn strap on or I will take you over my knee…" Wade said.

"And what?" I asked putting my hands on my hips chuckling at this threat he is trying to do.

"Please just put the strap on?" Wade asked as I smirked.

"All you had to do is say please and be nice about it." I said as I slowly slid my arm through the other strap to let it rest on my shoulder and tried to adjust my backpack to make it feel more comfortable and the weight was equally distributed amongst my two shoulders. I watched Wade pressing buttons on the remote allowing him to check out of the hotel by the cable the television had. We walked through the halls going down to the lobby waiting for the other two goons to get there, we walked out to the rental car where we loaded up and Drew claimed the driver's seat since he tends to be the one that speeds the fastest and I slid into the passenger seat, which I was surprised Wade let me do due to him and Stephan being taller than I and had longer legs but they didn't seem to mind, plus within a half hour of the drive they were both zonked out leaving Drew and I alone for the drive to the next city. "I wonder what the writers are going to write for our promo." I said breaking the silence as I pulled my leg up onto my seat as I wrapped my arms around my leg.

"I honestly don't know…it really depends if they want us to pull off face or heel…they may need to film a few in-ring moves of you and I since they probably won't be able to use any footage they may be able to find of us back in the Indy days…." Drew said.

"Which probably isn't much since whenever I was with you, I never was in the ring per say…" I said.

"Yes we did, that one time we went against those superhero folks…and the Mexican lucha libre folks…we did that one move that Wade never wanted to be a part of." Drew said.

"I haven't done that move ever since…you want to practice it tonight?" I asked.

"Might as well so when it comes to debut we can use it on our opponents…" Drew said as I nodded as I looked out the window, "Have you began to think about which photos to put in the museum?" Drew asked.

"Nah…I haven't even took photos this weekend…I just figured I would wait until after I see the place I will be hanging the photos to see how much room I have for my photos so I know how many will be needed…" I said.

"Didn't they give you a set number of how many photos you are to provide?"

"I think so, but I need to see the space so I can figure out how to accommodate that many photos…but I don't know if I have that many photos…" I said.

"How many?" Drew asked.

"I have to hang 45 photos minimum."

"That's it? You have more than 45 on one disk that you have laying around your room…you have enough babe." Drew said as I went to fight him about calling me babe, "Don't you dare tell me not to call you babe, I know…why don't you like being called babe?" Drew asked.

"I don't like it per say…it's just…not used to it and especially coming from you…" I said.

"Do you have a name that you will feel better for me to call you besides babe? I want you to feel comfortable with this…"

"I'm comfortable with it, just adjusting…you seem to have adjusted to it quickly." I said as I looked out the window as Drew mumbled something under his breath and I couldn't make it out as I just let it roll off my shoulder as I watched the exit signs and the mile markers along with other cars travelling alongside us to get to wherever they need to get. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out seeing a text from a number I didn't recognize and opened it reading that text saying it was the wardrobe lady saying she wanted me to come by to try something on.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"Oh, the wardrobe lady has something for me to try on for my attire…I don't know if I should be thankful that she already has an outfit which means the sooner we can get into a storyline and work on these promo's to get the ball rolling but on the other hand I'm kind of surprised and worried that it's not going to be right." I said.

"It's got to wait until next weekend when I can grab my attire…" Drew said as I nodded.

"I hope that whatever it is that it's perfect…will you come with?"

"Why me?"

"I can't take them…they don't know the Scottish heritage and since you are my tag partner and the man that hails from Scotland, you'll know best…"

"Since you asked so nicely and think that my opinion matters."

"Well, it will matter and you are my tag partner…we are in this together…I did not just quote a Disney movie…" I said as I chuckled.

"I think you did, it's sad that I recognized it as a Disney movie too…" Drew said as he let out a chuckle before he looked over his shoulder before he merged into the other lane when my phone went off again from another text message from my teacher. "What does she want now?" Drew asked.

"Oh, it's my teacher this time…the museum wants to meet me on Wednesday at 11 AM." I said as I became instantly nervous about doing this.

"Awesome…" Drew said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair, "Why are you nervous?" Drew asked.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" I asked.

"You always run your hand through your hair when you're nervous, frustrated or scared and I don't think the last two fit right now, no matter how bad of a driver I am it can't scare you that bad." Drew said.

"Nervous that the museum people won't like me…it's like an interview and I don't know what to say, I always freeze up and trip over my tongue and what if I say something stupid?" I asked.

"It's adorable when you trip over your words and freeze up." Drew said as I gave him a dirty look.

"Drew, this isn't 'what does Drew prefer?' this is 'how can Julie fuck up her future?' we are talking about." I said.

"Don't sweat it and freak out right now…who doesn't love you? You got that precious British accent that you can do in that cute little girl voice you do when you want something from your dad or twirl your hair." Drew said.

"Drew, that works if I want something from my dad but not a job…"

"You'll be fine…you just worry about tonight…" Drew said as I nodded as I texted Mrs. Connor back saying that I'll be there on Wednesday knowing that it was set in stone that Wednesday may start the process of my future in the museum business. Drew pulled into the arena parking at the end of the row of cars and we climbed out after waking the sleeping heads in the back seat, it is odd that the two that love their sleep ended up staying awake whilst those that apparently don't love their sleep slept the whole ride. I grabbed my backpack with my laptop figuring I could go through my photos to begin process the elimination of photos of what photos to be hung in the museum if Wednesday went well.


	29. Chapter 29

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I tightened my grip on the straps of my backpack then loosened them as Drew and I led the pack through the halls.

"I got to go into wardrobe, Drew's coming with me…then I'll probably go sit on my ass in catering for rest of the night…" I said.

"Not all night, you and I are getting in the ring…" Drew said.

"Excuse me Mr. Daily Planner." I said.

"Why do you need to go to wardrobe?" Wade asked.

"She said she wanted me to try something on." I answered honestly.

"Why is the Scot going?" Stephan asked.

"I want his opinion, he is my tag partner and he knows more about the Scottish heritage than you two." I said.

"Very logical of you Julie…well, when you get done we'll have lunch…" Wade said as I nodded, I wasn't sure if I liked this whole me and him not being as close anymore thing. I thought travelling with him would make us closer but thus far, we have barely had as much conversations as we would if I wasn't on tour. I gave my brother a hug before I stepped back looking over at Drew who had his hand grasped tightly around the strap of his duffel waiting on me and I began to lead him towards wardrobe. Drew pushed the door open and held it open for me before he slid in behind me and let it shut behind us.

"I was wondering when you'll get here…here, try this on…" She said before I even could get my bag down as she handed me a hanger looking at the outfit already not feeling it as I looked to Drew before I looked back at it before I walked behind the shade she had in there pulling on the black shorts I've been used to wearing since it was my original attire before I pulled on the plaid skirt that could possibly pull of the kilt and it had the sporran on it already but it was attached to a silver chain belt that wrapped around the skirt to hold it up and she made pant loops for such chain and I thought that was fine and would be pulled off. I then looked at the white long sleeve shirt she had given me that was similar to the one Drew had, it was long sleeve and had a low cut in the front but it was somewhat dressy but it wasn't a button up. I walked out of the shade with it on and I didn't even see the padding or boots until I walked out and she began to tap her finger over her lips looking at me. "I like the skirt…" She said as I looked down at the skirt that went to mid-thigh and was easily able to maneuver in if I were to wrestle.

"I don't like the shirt…yes, it's a nice throwback to Scotland but it's not…her." Drew said for me as I mentally thanked him for saying that, "And it's too much like mine…" Drew said as she nodded.

"A-ha! I think I got something…" She said as she went over going through suitcases looking from her to Drew who was leaning back against the table watching her do this and she pulled out a black vest that had laced up strings in the front. "Try this on…" She said as I grabbed it before I went behind the shade pulling it on, it went to above my belly button and covered everything that needed to be covered and I wasn't sure if I were to wear it over the white shirt or not. I walked out with just the vest on and tugged at the bottom trying to make it feel right. "What do you think?" She asked as I stepped in front of the mirror that was laying lazily back against the wall looking at the mirror that showed me in the outfit and modeled it as I turned to Drew as he pushed himself off the table walking over and circled around me.

"Now this, this will work…now, can you wrestle in that?" Drew asked as I tried to move around in it where I was to make sure no slippages would happen.

"I think it might be better with at least a white tank top or something underneath to cover you just in case…" She said.

"I think I would be more comfortable with that…" I said smirking.

"I think so too…why don't you two go try out the outfit as it is as I head to the store to grab that shirt? I already have one in mind that I saw earlier." She asked.

"Thanks…may I have my padding and boots?" I asked as she nodded handing me my now plain black pads and boots opposed to before when they had my prior designs on them, I was kind of upset that she had to take them off because it was memories but I didn't have the money nor time to get new ones. She headed out of the room leaving Drew and I as I was pulling on the padding and shoes to go test this whole outfit out in the ring, Drew checked his phone and he slid it back into his pocket as he watched me do this.

"I think that outfit looks great…" Drew said.

"It doesn't make me look too school girlish?" I asked concerned.

"Not at all…it fits good for the Scottish theme…." Drew said as he nodded as I smirked.

"I don't want to disappoint Scotland." I said.

"You will never disappoint me…"

"You aren't all of Scotland."

"I speak for my people though." He said.

"I think Scotland should reconsider who they want to speak for them." I said as he let out a chuckle.

"You are probably right." Drew said as he pushed himself off the table to stand up straight pulling his duffel onto his shoulder while I pulled the laces of my last boot tight. I stood up grabbing my bag as well following Drew down to the ring not seeing anyone in it rehearsing, which was weird. I set my bag down gently beside the bag that Drew just tossed aside as he jumped onto the apron and I climbed onto the apron beside him about to climb in when Drew stepped onto the bottom rope with his right foot and pulled the middle rope up.

"Thanks." I said bending down to be able to slide into the ring and he let go of the ropes and I sat on the middle rope and lifted the top rope up to give him room as he slid in. "I haven't done that for anyone in a while." I said.

"It's going to get some getting used to…I haven't done that in a while either…I haven't had a valet much less a love interest since the days I tagged with Wade and you…" Drew said as I glanced over to him as he stood perpendicular to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I wasn't your love interest…did you ever do the love interest thing?" I asked curiously.

"Nah…" Drew said shaking his head, "I don't think they could ever find a girl that would work with me well…match my attitude and style in the ring." Drew said.

"Then I came along." I said smiling.

"Yeah…" Drew said, "Let's get to wrestling…" Drew said as I nodded as he and I began the warm-ups that we were taught in training. "You know how to still perform that move we used to do?"

"You mean the one Wade and I used to do but never tried with you?"

"That's because you never trusted me…" Drew said.

"I think I could still perform it…" I said running a hand through my hair feeling a little bit of sweat at the roots of my hair.

"You got to walk me through what I'm supposed to do…I've never actually performed it much less sure if I know everything." Drew said as I nodded as I adjusted my knee pads.

"So, I climb to the top turnbuckle and I balance as I walk along the top rope in which you may need to help me if possible, when I get to about here I will jump while doing a spread eagle of sorts then you are to grab my arm and leg swinging me back up let me go about here so I can maneuver my body so I can hook my legs onto whoever our opponent is neck so I can perform a hurricanarana on them." I tried to explain going step by step as he nodded.

"This seems like a lot of work but it looked cool." Drew said.

"Can I trust you to not let me go face first into mat?" I asked.

"I wouldn't do that…" Drew said as I gave him that look, "I won't…" Drew said as I looked to the top rope nervous to do this since I haven't done it in about four years now, I climbed out of the ring and got to the top turnbuckle getting balance as Drew reached his hand out for me to grab onto, I did so.

"Thanks…I think the more I get accustom to doing this I may not need your hand, but it's been quite a few years since I did this...after doing it for a little while I can do it without your hand…" I said.

"Take your time…" Drew said as I let out a deep breath.

"You need a victim?" My brothers booming voice came turning to look at Wade walking down the ramp.

"I won't mind performing a hurricanarana on you." I said smirking.

"I'll get in position…" Wade said smirking as I watched as my brother walked around the ring, I watched and waited for him as he jumped onto the apron climbing into the ring trying as I was trying to keep balance on the ropes, I was getting comfortable and used to the way to keep balance up there, which is much needed, I used to treat the top ropes like my second home because I spent so much time up there. Wade stood where he needed to be ready as I did the mental image if this would work where Wade was standing thinking it would as I slowly slipped my hand out of Drew's hand as I got comfortable standing on the top rope in the middle between the two turnbuckles as Drew backed up a little. 'Am I really about to trust Drew not to let me go face first into this mat?' I asked myself mentally knowing that I should be able to trust him after all these years and I nodded making the jump spreading my arms and legs out clenching my eyes shut for the pain of possibly going face first into the mat if Drew isn't able to catch me. I felt the tight grip of hands grasping my wrist and ankle, I opened my eyes seeing the mat mere inches from my face and Drew spun me up getting the momentum I would need to perform the next move feeling him slowly let me go, I was able to use the momentum from this move to maneuver my body to lock my legs around my brothers neck to perform the hurricanarana on him. I took the bump watching as my brother flipped over to follow through with the hurricanarana. I sat up smiling as I looked down at Wade who laid there with one hand on his chest and the other above his head. Drew walked over sticking his hand out helping me to my feet as I walked over to my brother slightly kicking him.

"You okay?" I asked looking down at him.

"Perfect…" He said smirking.

"Come on…" I said reaching out for his one hand as Drew grabbed the other hand to help my brother up to his feet.

"Did I do that right?" Drew asked.

"Perfect." I said.

"You were kind of off balance on the ropes I noticed." Wade said.

"I know, I need to rehearse walking it…" I said as I put my hands on m hips, "Will you be okay if we use that move?" I asked curiously.

"I don't have it copyrighted…plus, Drew has been there enough to do it properly…" Wade said.

"We need more because I just feel that takes too long…you are more aerial and I'm more of a base technical person…"

"Bull, you have done a few aerial moves." I said calling him out on it.

"You can do double moonsaults, you both know how to do that from the top rope…" Wade suggested.

"That is quite a good decision…I want a third option…" Drew said.

"How many moves do you want us to perform Drew?" I asked.

"I don't know, I like options…" Drew said.

"I'll think of some during the show to discuss during the night drive…" I said as Drew nodded.

"I found the shirt…how'd that go?" The wardrobe lady said as I turned around seeing her holding up this white shirt that was like a tube top but it had sleeves missing the shoulders of it.

"This worked out fine right now…" I said.

"Well, why don't you come back and try this on for precautions." She said as I nodded.

"We'll work more later?" I asked looking to Drew who nodded.

"It's fine…it was a great session though…" Drew said.

"It was…good luck tonight you guys if I don't see you before the show." I said as Drew opened the ropes for me as I climbed through and jumped off the apron grabbing my bag following the lady back to the room I was in earlier.


	30. Chapter 30

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I went behind the shade trying the shirt on under the vest, I walked out from behind the shade seeing Drew now there.

"When did you get here?" I asked as I tugged at the vest.

"Not that much after you two got here…I figured you guys would need my opinion since I'm the Scotsman…" Drew said.

"That's for sure…." I said as I looked down at the outfit I was wearing before looking up at Drew.

"That looks much better…" Drew said.

"It does?" I asked.

"It truly does…totally Scottish…" Drew said nodding.

"Well, since it has your approval, let me snag a picture of this and send it off to Hunter so the others can do their job on getting the footage and promo shots…" The wardrobe lady said as I nodded as she went to grab her camera as I looked over to Drew.

"I thought you don't like getting your photo taken?" Drew said.

"I don't…but I need to get them done...and at least I am expecting this photo and I look better than I did in that photo you took….I have my hair and make-up done, somewhat…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair trying to fix it without being able to see it.

"You look beautiful without the make-up and your hair all done." Drew said as I glanced to him as he was looking down at his feet not even looking up at me as he said it.

"Alright, smile!" She said as I looked to her posing and smiled as the flash went off knowing she had gotten the photo.

"Okay, let me get out of this so you can keep it…" I said.

"Why would I need to keep it?" She asked.

"Don't you need to keep it since its wardrobe?"

"Nah, it's yours now…" She said.

"Sweet!" I said as I went behind the shade pulling that off and pulled on my regular outfit for the day before I picked up my bag tightening my hand around the strap. "You waited for me?" I asked as I stopped beside Drew.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be rude." Drew said as he stood up from the table and I walked with him out of the room. "Now that you have an attire, they may want to do promo shots sometime soon and film things…" Drew said.

"That's normal…" I said smirking, "Right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Drew said.

"Well, we'll deal with it whenever they contact us." I said as we approached the male locker room. "You have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a filler match…" Drew said.

"Soon you won't be doing filler matches."

"Hopefully…" Drew said before he pulled the door open.

"Drew!" I said trying to catch him before the door shut, I hated seeing him down and angry about the matches he was getting and it must be hard seeing his two best friends doing the heavyweight championship matches and he is barely getting feuds. I ran a hand through my hair before I turned around on my heels heading to catering to get on my laptop to think about what to say to Drew to make him feel better about this, I knew he was excited about tagging due to what he had said in the meeting but I knew how different it is compared to what they have Wade and Stephan doing. I sat at the one table pulling out my laptop loading it up as I sat there leaning forward onto my hand that I had propped up onto the table with my elbow watching my laptop zoning out trying to think of what to say to Drew. When my laptop loaded up after I typed in my password, I began to pop open folders of my photos glancing over them finding ones I wanted to see bigger. I popped one open just staring at it, it was a photo of all four of us smiling at it before I switched it to the next photo that was in the folder, I sat back in my chair staring at it as I pulled my foot onto the chair with me wrapping my arms around it.

"What are you up to?" Stephan asked as he pulled up a chair beside me straddling it, I looked over seeing him already switched into his ring gear with his designated designed shirt that WWE had made for him.

"Oh, just looking at photos I have took…debating if this one should be black and white…" I said.

"Why don't you make a copy of the photo then change one of them to see how you like it and if you don't you still have an original copy?" Stephan asked as he sipped at the drink he had in hand.

"Not a bad idea…" I said as I sat up doing just that as Stephan watched as I did my magic, "Ta-da…which one you like better?" I asked popping both up and making them small enough where both pictures could be viewed on the screen at the same time.

"I definitely think black and white." Stephan said as I kind of agreed with him as I nodded moving that version into a new folder I had named 'Museum Options' since I knew they wanted to make me hang so many photos in their hall but honestly I didn't know how much room the hall has and if that would be possible. "Will you be selling copies of your photos?" Stephan asked.

"I don't know…I don't think it was mentioned in the pamphlet but I think I need to ask…"

"It'll be worth to ask….some places sell miniature version of the paintings and photos at the gift shop so it might be extra cash in your pocket." Stephan said.

"I don't think I want to sell them right now, wait until the hall opens and see what the favorites tend to be." I said.

"Good plan…well I got to go, have fun and good luck with this whole photo thing…" Stephan said patting me on the shoulder as I nodded as I smiled as I watched him walk out of the room before I turned around to look at the computer screen in front of me not really feeling in the mood to work on these.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I sat in catering staring at my powered up laptop messing with the mouse every time that the screen tried to go to screensaver from me not using it or working with it, I honestly should have powered it down but I was too lazy to do so. I was thinking of moves that Drew and I could do along with trying to put to words how to describe the way Drew had said 'Hopefully,' and I could tell how hurt he was and wasn't showing it.

"You seem hard at work." Randy said looking up over my shoulder at him.

"Always…" I said propping my chair up back on the hind legs and slowly set it back down.

"What's bugging you? It's not your brother is it?" Randy asked.

"Nah, not my brother…this time…" I said.

"That's a relief…siblings are usually the root of evil most of the time…what are you avoiding?"

"Working on my photos…"

"Oh, the photos again…" Randy said.

"Yeah the photos again…I got a good gig with a museum riding on them…"

"Well pardon me, I didn't know…very good for you to get this gig…why aren't you working at it? I've took notice that your laptop has shut to screensaver a couple of times by now…" Randy said.

"Jules, we are heading out…" Drew said as I looked over my shoulder opposing where Randy was standing seeing Drew leaning into the room.

"Coming…" I said as I began to load the computer down.

"What museum is your work going to be in?"

"In Florida, one you won't go to due to where you live." I said as I stood up pulling the bag onto the chair where I had just sat.

"Well, we go to Florida and you may have to take John and I by…"

"Why do you care Randy?" I asked curiously as I shut the laptop after it had finished its powering down.

"I am sorry for taking interest, we never got to know each other…I know your brother well, why not get to know you?"

"Well, let's do lunch sometime if you want to know me." I said sarcastically.

"I may have to do that…" Randy said smirking as I rolled my eyes.

"You're a weird man Randy…" I said as I slid my laptop into my bag pulling it onto my shoulder before I pushed my chair into the table heading out of the room and the arena to find the three men standing by the trunk talking with a few other stars waiting for me. I knew we were to drive through the night but wasn't sure who was driving or who was staying awake with who. I got up to the three men stepping between Wade and Stephan listening to the conversation they were having about something that had happened.

"You ready to go?" Wade asked wrapping his arm around me pulling me to his embrace.

"Yes…" I said glancing over to Drew who was leaning back against the trunk of the car.

"Let's get going…" Wade said as they said bye to the few guys, I waved to the guys as I watched as they were loading into the car seeing Drew claim the driver's seat and I immediately grabbed the passenger seat from Stephan and Wade before they could grab it. I buckled my seat belt, I sat there listening to them talk about the matches and other things until Stephan and Wade slowly fell asleep leaving Drew and I being awake, I saw him yawn and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Drew…" I said.

"Don't you dare bring up earlier about what I said about being a filler match…it's just sometimes, it gets to me…nothing against you because I think I will love to work with you again and think we will work great together like we used to do but it's hard…" Drew said.

"I get it…I totally understand…I feel the hurt…when you guys got the call to be in WWE before I had 'decided' to do college, I felt left behind too…" I said doing air quotes around decided.

"You didn't want to do college?" Drew asked as I shook my head no, "Then why'd you do it?" Drew asked.

"Because it was expected of me and what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't be selfish and tell you guys not to go on to fulfill your dreams because I felt left behind and hurt because I wasn't considered…I had to pick up and find something to fulfill the emptiness of wrestling." I said.

"How come you never said anything?" Drew said.

"How come you never said anything before about this?" I asked as it went to an awkward silence.

"So, did you think of any moves we could use?" Drew asked.

"Um, a couple…" I said, "I thought of one where like you give me a lift and throw me and I flip doing a front body slam onto the opponent that is laying on the mat."

"Oh, where I hook my hands together and you step in and I throw you up into the air kind of like what cheer leaders would do." Drew said.

"Exactly like that…" I said.

"That's a good option…" Drew said as we began to brainstorm together about moves and techniques we could use in the ring that will mix our wrestling skills. "I'm going to pull off to get a coffee, I'm exhausted…" Drew said as he began to merge over on the freeway to try to get the next exit.

"I'm exhausted too…" I said yawning about the same time as him, I looked out the window admiring the scenery as we passed it by and looked up seeing the full moon smiling. Drew pulled off the next exit and pulled to the cheapest gas station, I climbed out trying to make sure I was as quiet as possible not to wake the sleeping slumbers in the back seat as I walked with Drew into the gas station. "Coffee and the biggest cup." I said as I smiled and he let out a chuckle, Drew and I headed to the coffee machines, I watched as he grabbed the biggest cup as well as I did. I filled mine up with the vanilla cappuccino that they had as he filled his with hazelnut.

"You ever have hazelnut?" Drew asked.

"Once…still think my vanilla better." I said smirking.

"I think hazelnut is better…" Drew said.

"Fine, more hazelnut for you and more vanilla for me…" I said as I turned leading him towards the counter not seeing anyone behind it as I turned to look for the attendant.

"I'll be right with you!" You heard yelled through the store as I walked over looking at the merchandise they had.

"That's a big card…" I said pulling out one of the cards that was like 25 times bigger than a normal card.

"Whoa! Where will one put that? Who honestly would buy that?" Drew asked.

"I could totally see you buying that for someone." I said.

"I probably would…whose birthday is coming up next?" Drew asked as he looked to me.

"Um…I'm not sure." I said as I shifted my eyes as I turned heading out of that area to go look somewhere else.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Drew asked.

"No…what'd you do for your birthday? Wade gave you my gift right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Wade gave me the gift card to Dave and Busters, you know how much I love my games…I just need to find when to use it."

"You haven't used it?"

"No, maybe I'll re-gift it."

"I better not get that on my birthday because I will know." I said.

"I was thinking Wade's."

"I don't care, it may benefit me if you do." I said smirking.

"Your birthday is July 3rd right?"

"Something like that." I said.

"What you got planned?"

"Nothing yet, what'd you do on your birthday? I know you were on the road."

"Wade and Stephan took me out and let me get fuck face drunk."

"Really? That's what you wanted to do?"

"What else was I supposed to do for my birthday considering the job we have." Drew said.

"Well, I'm sorry…maybe I'll make you some scones to make up for that." I said as he picked up a pack of donuts.

"You want a pack?" He asked.

"May I get muffins instead?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He said as I grabbed some blueberry muffins and followed the clerk to the counter where they checked us out before we headed out to our car driving rest of the night as we drunk the coffee and ate our food to wake us up and hoped the food would give us energy. Drew pulled into the hotel for the night.

"I think they owe us…" I said turning to look in the back seat to the two men that were still zonked out.

"Why don't you grab your and Wade's bag and head inside to check into your room and I wake these goons?" Drew asked.

"What about your room?"

"Don't worry about me, I know you are beat." Drew said as I looked from him to the back seat.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure…" Drew said as I pushed my door open and climbed out to go to the trunk where I grabbed mine and Wade's bag heading into the hotel and walked up to the counter beginning to check in for Wade. When I was handed the keys and was about to head out to the car to get him they walked in, they were half asleep and Drew looked as if he was about to pass out at any minute.

"Wade, we are in room 46775, why don't you head up with our bags and I'll be up in a minute…" I said.

"What are you going to do?" Wade asked.

"Help Drew, he looks like he could pass out at any moment and want to make sure he gets back to his room safely." I said in a concerned manner as Wade looked over at our friend and Wade nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll let you sleep in to make this up to you…" Wade said.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled the one of the two keys out of the key holder before handing it to Wade and helped him get situated with the bags we had and I walked over to where Drew was.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked confused.

"You look horrible."

"Thanks?" He said.

"No, just you look exhausted and I want to make sure you get back to your room without passing out on us from exhaustion."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle this Jules…" He said as he yawned and he closed his eyes for a few minutes. I stood beside him making sure he didn't fall from sleeping as he stood there, I nudged him when it was his turn to check in and walked with him up to the front desk and waited for him to check in as I walked with him up to his room, if I didn't know that he wasn't drunk I would have assumed he was by the way he was walking due to how exhausted he was. I made sure he got into his room, I walked in behind him watching as he tossed his bag aside and he fell onto the solo bed he had and he seemed to be instantly asleep as I looked around the room making sure everything worked and seemed in the right spot when I began to hear the slight snoring, I knew Drew long enough to know he only snored when he was dead tired and he didn't snore any other time besides then. I walked out seeing him still in the same spot, I let out a breath as I walked over to his restless body where I took his shoes off putting them aside before I went to his bag shuffling through the front pockets finding his phone charger plugging it into the closest wall outlet before I climbed onto the bed as softly as I could before I got closer to his body pulling his phone out setting an alarm for him on it and plugged it in for him.

"Should I strip him to his boxers for his pajamas or not?" I asked myself as I ran a hand through my hair looking down at his sleeping body. "Nah…he'll be fine like that…" I said as I climbed off the bed and turned off the light as I headed out of the room knowing he was safe now, even though I'm sure I could have tugged his clothes off, Lord knows I had done it before to him and Wade when they snuck back into my parents house when they were drunk off their asses but they both don't remember that so why bring it up now? I slid out to the hall finding my way back to the room that Wade and I were to share and I let myself into the room trying not to wake Wade but he was already awake.

"I think I need to stop sleeping through these drives because right now I am wide awake." Wade said.

"Good for you…I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." I said as I slid my shoes off and dived onto the bed he wasn't using.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Fuck no, don't begin Wade…I'm too tired to mess with my clothes…" I said.

"At least plug your phone in…" Wade said as I grumbled doing that but already feeling the zombie side effect that I'm sure consumed Drew. I set an alarm for 1 PM, which was the same time I had set for Drew knowing there was no way he would be getting up to go to the gym tomorrow.

"What time you getting up?" Wade asked.

"I set mine and Drew's alarm for 1." I said.

"You set Drew's alarm?"

"He was a walking zombie, he fell asleep standing up in line…he was absolutely drained…he fell asleep the moment he hit that bed."

"Did you at least change him to his pajamas?"

"Wade, if I don't even want to change into mine, do you think I did it to him?" I asked.

"Right…night sis and I love you!" Wade said.

"Ditto!" I said as I dug my face into my pillow falling asleep not giving a crap about that I was still in jeans and my t-shirt.


	32. Chapter 32

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, I was kind of surprised I didn't wake up sooner due to the fact Wade wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Wade?" I asked loudly through the room as there was no response knowing he must not be in the bathroom as I sat up swinging my legs over the bed rubbing my hands over my face before I grabbed my phone again calling my brothers phone.

"Morning." Wade said when he answered.

"Morning, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the arena working with Randy…I didn't want to bother you…"

"How am I to get to the arena?" I asked.

"Drew's still at the hotel, ride with him."

"He doesn't have the car." I said.

"Yes he does, he had the keys so Stephan and I hitched a ride with a few of the other guys…" Wade said.

"Alright, have fun and I'll be there soon hopefully." I said as I hung up the phone kind of mad at my brother for not telling me he was leaving for the arena without me, the gym I understood not waking me but he was going to the fucking venue. I let out a deep breath before I dialed Drew's number hoping he had woken to the alarm I had set for him and fortunately he did because I had heard him answering the call. "Morning, you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well…thanks for what you did…I didn't realize just how tired I was and thanks for not stripping me down…"

"You're welcome, don't think you would want that embarrassing factor when you got up this morning…Stephan and Wade had already left to the arena with a few of the other guys, could you still give me a ride?"

"Well, I won't let you walk…." Drew said.

"Thanks Drew….let me shower and get ready."

"Take your time, I got to get ready myself…whenever you are done just come on down….you want something to eat because I'm starving?"

"Um, I could eat…"

"I know you could eat, but would you?"

"Yes, order me something simple like a sandwich or something."

"I was going to go with the cereal…"

"They have cereal?"

"Yes, you want your Lucky Charms?"

"Yes please!" I said.

"I'll order that and have it up here by the time either of us are ready." Drew said.

"Thanks Scots." I said.

"You're welcome Jules." Drew said as I slightly smirked for no apparent reason before I hung up before I set my phone back on the nightstand to let it continue to charge even though it read to be fully charged. I went over to my suitcase grabbing a new outfit for today before I headed into the bathroom showering and came out to finish getting ready, I made sure I had packed all my ring gear in case I was to get in the ring tonight to practice with Drew. I slid my feet into a pair of heels to wear, I figured why not since I will probably be sitting most of the day before I headed out of the room with my bag and the spare room key in case as I made my way down to the room I had helped Drew to the night before. I knocked on the door, I looked down the hall when I heard someone else's door open and close seeing Alicia walk out of a room smiling and waving back at her. Drew opened the door to let me in and I slowly slid into his room letting the door close behind me. "The cereal just got here so it shouldn't be too soggy…" Drew said as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Sweet…" I said.

"I got you a coffee with vanilla creamer…"

"You know me way too well…"

"I truly do…." Drew said as he handed me the bowl of cereal that had Lucky Charms in it before he picked up the bowl with Fruity Pebbles. I followed him and sat beside him on the end of his bed watching the television that was playing the rugby game and I enjoyed watching what was happening during the game as I ate at my bowl of cereal and didn't really worry about the coffee he had ordered us. I finished my bowl and drunk the milk that was settled at the bottom of the bowl almost in unison with Drew and we wiped at our mouths. "Well, we don't need to practice being in sync with the other…" Drew said as I let out a chuckle.

"For real…we are already on the same wave length apparently." I said as I stood up taking my bowl to the tray that it was probably carried in on with the cups of coffee on it. I grabbed one of the cream cups, I ripped off the lid pouring the contents into the one coffee and doing it over again with a couple more to my liking before I picked up the cup taking a drink of it.

"You want to take it to go?" Drew asked as he stepped beside me putting his bowl down.

"Drew, we can't steal the hotels cups."

"We won't. We have those Styrofoam cups in the bathroom we can pour it into."

"Oh…"

"You think I would steal these cups?" Drew asked.

"When have you not stole something from a hotel?"

"Fine, I've stole a couple of the provided travel sized shower amenities." Drew said.

"You stole toilet paper that one time."

"Once…I haven't done so since then…"

"Good…" I said.

"I'll get the cups." Drew said as he went into the bathroom grabbing said cups as I began pouring the hazelnut creamer into the other cup of coffee knowing just how much he would put in his. "Now you know how I like my coffee?"

"I've made it enough times." I said as he smirked.

"Oh yeah…you were always the one up at those wacky hours to see us off and help us in when we arrived home."

"Yeah…but I loved doing it…" I said as he picked up my cup pouring the contents into the new cup. "Don't overfill it." I said worried about that happening.

"I won't…" Drew said setting the Styrofoam cup filled with my coffee and handed me the other cup that still had a little bit left in it and I drunk whatever was left.

"Thanks for breakfast, I will pay you back when you get the fee." I said.

"No worries, its cereal, not a five course meal."

"We are working up to that…" I said sarcastically.

"Of course…I mean, we don't want to dive into something too drastic…" Drew said.

"I honestly don't think I could eat a five course meal…"

"You ever do an eating contest of any sort?"

"I tried to do a pie eating contest once, but I lost…"

"Just a pie eating contest…"

"Yes, just a pie eating contest…what about you?"

"I did a hot dog eating contest…" Drew said as I was trying not to gag.

"I don't think I could ever do that…I can't stand eating that much without getting sick…" I said honestly.

"It is a lot of hot dogs…"

"What place did you come in?"

"I came in third…" Drew said almost proudly as he drunk the coffee that was still left over in the hotels cup.

"You seem proud of that."

"I was and still am, for never doing an eating contest before and first one out, I was proud…"

"I think I'll stick to pie because it seems to be easier to eat than hot dogs…."

"That's only because you can shove your face into the pie whereas hot dogs you actually have to do work."

"You're probably right." I said as I picked up the Styrofoam cup that was mine carrying it in-between my hands leading Drew out of the room after he grabbed his bag.

"You seem to be walking better in those heels …." Drew said as he noticed it.

"Slowly, these ones have always been the easiest for me to walk in…I think it's because they are wedged…"

"Yeah, I have no idea what the difference between wedged and none wedged heels are."

"If you did know the difference then I would be concerned…"

"I would be too…" Drew said as we went to the elevator taking it down and went to the where the car was parked. "I honestly don't remember parking the car or half of the conversations we had…"

"You and I both, we were both pretty tired….you remember the moves we had come up with?"

"I'm pretty sure…and that your birthday is coming up."

"I hoped you would forget that part….you want to try out these moves tonight?"

"Absolutely." Drew said smiling as he started the car and began to pull out of the parking spot we were parked in. "What are you planning for your birthday?" Drew asked as he glanced over to me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing…" I said.

"You got to plan something, we have the day off so there is time to do something…"

"Maybe I don't want to do something and odds are Wade already has something up his sleeve…"

"You are right…"

"Why?" I asked.

"He's already told me that he is planning on doing a surprise bar-be-que that day…"

"You saying that to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Drew said smirking.

"See, I wouldn't mind that…something small where all of our friends, I mean my friends, chilling…"

"I'll drop the ball on Wade so he'll know." Drew said.

"Thanks…maybe it could celebrate your birthday too because getting drunk truly isn't a good way to celebrate ones birthday, no matter how much one says they had fun." I said.

"You willing to share your party with me?"

"I know how to share…" I said as I rested my arm along the window.

"That's very sweet, but no thanks…" Drew said.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said as I looked out the window watching the city pass by wishing we would have more time in every city to explore and I can snap pictures of such beautiful things that can be withheld within each city.


	33. Chapter 33

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew pulled into the arena, he pulled around to park where the stars were to park, we climbed out and pulled our bags from the trunk.

"May I hold your hand?" Drew asked.

"Why do you want to hold my hand?" I asked shifting the strap of my bag further up my shoulder.

"For the fans…" Drew said as he nodded to the barricade that had fans lined up against it snapping photos.

"Fine…" I said letting out a deep breath dreading this and knew this was just the beginning, I kept my eye on the door for when I can let go of his hand. I willingly let him grasp my hand and his fingers slid between mine to interlace them together, our hands hung between our bodies. We walked the distance to the back door, Drew reached out pulling it open and held it open whilst I stepped in to the building and he stepped in behind me. "I'm going to go change, meet you down in the ring?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Drew said nodding as we pretty much walked the same paths to the locker rooms that were designated to each of our genders. I changed into my ring gear, including the skirt that was supposed to be fooled as a kilt but it had to do. I walked out of the locker room going to catering grabbing a couple of water bottles, one of which was for Drew because I was unsure if he was to go grab one.

"What's with the get up?" Natalya asked as she was biting at her bottom lip.

"I have a contract and they think it'll be good to put me with Drew for this Scottish theme thing…" I said shrugging.

"You're his love interest huh?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah…" I said shamefully.

"We all have to do it sometime…" Natalya said patting me on the shoulder before she slid past me heading out of catering as I threw my head back as I slowly went further into catering grabbing the two bottles before heading back out and down to the ring seeing a few other talent already working in it and knew Wade must already be done working in the ring since he wasn't out there and I hadn't seen him so he must be either in the male locker room or in the training headquarters.

"You want in?" Alex asked, he was probably the only one I recognized in the ring right now considering my brother worked with him down in developmental, and I knew the other guys names due to watching the product but wasn't as close to them as I would be Alex.

"Nah, I'm waiting on someone." I said.

"Suite yourself." Alex said as he turned back to what was taking place within the ring as I watched and was mentally taking notes and telling myself what seemed to flow.

"There you are." Drew said as I looked over seeing him stepping beside me.

"I told you that I'll meet you down here…"

"I know, but I thought I got out before you so I was waiting for you backstage and when it was a few moments and no sign of you I came down here."

"Not my fault." I said.

"You're right…hey man, may we get in?" Drew asked as he walked closer to the ring leaning over onto the apron.

"Sure, no problem…" Alex said as him and the other guys climbed out whatever way they decided to climb out of the ring as Drew and I slid into the ring by another set of ropes so we won't bump into them as they climbed out.

"Let's warm up then we put these moves to the test." I said as he nodded as I began doing the warm ups and he mimicked the moves I did. After we finished the warm up moves, I hunched over catching my breath before I stood up running a hand through my hair. "Alright, these moves…which one did you like most?" I asked.

"I liked the one you brought up where I tossed you…" Drew said as I nodded.

"I think we should do it mid-ropes instead of turnbuckle the first time around." I said.

"Yeah…okay…try not to do a belly flop."

"I won't, I learned that the hard way." I said smiling as he let out a few chuckles and I'm sure he remembers that part of when they were training me. I watched as he squatted down a little, he interlaced his fingers together putting them between his legs for me to step one of my feet into and I rested my hands on his shoulders grasping them tightly.

"You okay to do this?" Drew asked as he looked up into me with his bright blue eyes.

"I think so…" I said nodding in confidence as my foot rested in his hands. "On the count of three…" I said as I was slowly trying to get up the courage and the action of jumping to get the momentum built.

"One…" Drew said starting it off.

"Two…" I said.

"And three…" Drew said as I pushed myself off as much as I could with the foot that was planted on the ring and I felt Drew tossing my foot that was locked in his hands with as much force as he could, I twisted my body to have my feet go over my head in enough time in order for me to land on my feet facing Drew but I stumbled back a few steps. "Nice landing…definitely think that would work and you can definitely land a splash on them if you don't flip all the way over like that…"

"Well if we plan for them to move or get to their feet I could possibly land on my feet instead of belly flopping." I said.

"Not every time will you be lucky to not do the belly flop, you will have to do the belly flop sometime…" Drew said.

"I know…but for now I would prefer not to."

"We all prefer not to do a lot of things, kind of like we all prefer not to have to go in for our adult check-ups but we have to." Drew said.

"Okay…wow…I was not expecting that reference…may we continue on?" I asked as he nodded yes as we did that move a couple more times so I could get used to it before we moved onto the move he thought of the night before where we both did moonsaults from opposing corners, we performed them at the same time and perfectly each time.

"Why don't we…"

"We what?" I asked as I could tell Drew was playing it out in his head as he paced around the ring and used his hands figuring whatever he was visualizing out.

"Never mind…I don't think it'll work." Drew said.

"Well…what else you want to practice?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, out of the ring, we are about to open the doors…" A crew member said as I nodded and climbed out of the ring jumping off the apron grabbing one of the bottles I brought down and tossed the other to Drew as we headed to the back together. "You want to go get something to eat?" I asked.

"I can eat." Drew said as he went with me into catering.

"Should I eat healthy or should I say fuck it?" I asked as I flipped my plate up staring down at the food on the table in front of Drew and I as Drew overlooked the food as well.

"Say fuck it, there is always time to eat healthy some other day…" Drew said as he pulled a piece of the cake onto his plate along with a sandwich.

"You going to the gym tomorrow?" I asked.

"If there is enough time…why do you care?"

"I don't know…I just figured we may need to spend more time together."

"What for?" Drew asked as he was grabbing his silverware as I put things onto my plate and grabbed a banana to make sure I got some kind of healthy food in my meal and grabbed my silverware that I needed.

"I mean, we know each other but we can always learn more and with us working together, we need to know each other in and out, every move, everything." I said.

"I think we got that covered Jules…we have been in the ring together more times than not…I know your every move like it's the back of my hand…anyways, you need to focus on the museum deal."

"I can't really work on that until-"

"Wednesday? No, you can begin editing the photos, I know how much of a perfectionist you are…"

"Drew, what if I choose the wrong photos? Like, what if they hate them?" I asked.

"They won't hate them…if they do, then Wade, Stephan and I will go over and kick their ass…I know you are trying to find ways to get your mind off of everything but I'm here to support you and make sure you do what you need to do…I would continue to sit here but I got a biography to go write." Drew said smiling before he headed out of catering leaving me at the table he had walked me to.

"Once again, all alone and bored out of my mind." I said as I sat down at the table eating the food I had set onto my plate. I finished eating whatever food I had put on my plate, I got up tossing my plate away before I headed towards the gorilla position claiming a seat on a nearby crate, I pulled my legs up from swinging over the edge and crossed them into Indian style as I watched as stars were coming in and out of the curtain, or coming to stand around stretching to prepare for their upcoming match.


	34. Chapter 34

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I sat on the crate watching the stars until Drew walked up adjusting his wrist tape that he must have put on between when he was eating and now.

"Who are you going against?" I asked curiously getting Drew's attention as he walked closer standing in front of the crate and he pulled his arm across the front of his chest stretching it.

"I'm going against Ted…"

"Junior…" I said smirking.

"What about me?" Ted said as he walked over joining us as I leant forward pulling him into a hug, I looked over to Drew who seemed a little tense.

"I was just asking who he was fighting tonight." I said.

"I'll take an easy on him…" Ted said as he lightly smacked Drew on the stomach area.

"Please do…" I said.

"I didn't know you were back on the road." Ted said.

"It's indefinitely since I signed a contract." I said.

"That's great, when do you start getting in the ring?" Ted asked.

"I've been practicing, they already got me in the get up if you hadn't noticed…" I said looking down at my attire.

"She's with me…" Drew said in an almost stern voice rather than a jokingly voice as Ted mouthed 'ok' when a PA tapped Ted on the shoulder getting him to follow him.

"Good Luck!" I yelled after him as I looked back to Drew. "What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Drew asked.

"'She's with me?'" I said in my best impersonation of how he said it.

"It's true…you are being put with me…"

"It's not that, it's the way you said it Drew…"

"How'd I say it?" Drew asked as Ted's music stopped and the first few beats of Drew's hit.

"Go and get your ass handed to you Drew…" I said as I jumped off storming towards the woman's locker room.

"Jules!" Drew yelled after me, and I honestly don't know why I got so offended by one simple sentence but it was just the way he said it made it sound like he owned me and he doesn't. I came around the corner to go towards the locker room bumping into Stephan that was wearing his black shirt and in his trunks.

"Whoa, where you going?" Stephan asked as he extended his arm out stopping me from walking past him.

"To the locker room to change." I huffed out.

"What'd Drew do now?"

"What makes you think it was Drew?"

"When is it not Drew? Plus asking me that kind of confirmed it was Drew."

"He just said something and the way he said it just rubbed me the wrong way…" I said honestly as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What'd he say?"

"He said that I was with him."

"Well, were you discussing wrestling? I mean, you technically are with him if you think about it…"

"No Stephan, I understand that but it was the way he said…he doesn't own me…I don't need you guys protecting me…no one owns me…it just bugs me the way he said it more than what he actually said, even though that does kind of rub me the wrong way…" I said shivering in disgust thinking about what he said.

"He's going to have to say similar things or worse things when you guys go to do promos and just know there WILL be storylines where Drew will have to fight for your love to 'protect' you because you are technically his…" Stephan said.

"I know Stephan but it doesn't mean I like it either way and with him saying it all cockily and sternly…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean for you to take it whatever way you took it…"

"How do you know?"

"I just do…Drew knows better than to own you, we all know how much you like being your own independent soul."

"None of this is making me feel better…" I said.

"I'm sorry…but I got to go get ready for my match…nice outfit…" He said smirking as he slid past me. I knew Stephan was right about having to say that in upcoming promos, we have all seen and know that in every love interest there is usually matches to fight over the girl, it's always girl in the middle between the two guys so I knew I had to get used to Drew 'owning' me of sorts but didn't mean I didn't like it anymore. I stormed into the women's locker room going to the locker that I had slid my things into and pulled said items out and began changing back into my jeans and shirt that I had been wearing today. I folded my attire and put it in my bag trying to make sure there was no way for it to get ruin with the way I had put it in there. I pulled the straps onto my shoulders heading out of the locker room going to the samee spot, I claimed another crate setting my bag beside me as I pulled out my laptop that I had in the laptop pouch that my bag had. I set the laptop on my legs that were pulled into Indian style, I opened up the laptop and let it begin to load up as I kept glancing up at the people passing by me. I popped open a folder of photos that I hadn't looked at in years, they were uploaded two years ago so I honestly had no idea what was in there. I let out a few chuckles when I got to a few photos I had seen photos I snuck of the three men I travelled with or the idiotic poses they had done for my camera amongst the wrestling photos and scenic photos. I debated if any of the scenic photos were good enough or up to my liking, I found only one or two of them that seemed pretty good, I copied them to the folder I created specifically for the museum. I was sucked into my laptop not even noticing someone jumping onto the crate beside me.

"What photos have you chosen for the museum?" Wade's strong British accent asked as I looked over as he took a swig of water from the bottle he held in his hand.

"I got a few…quite a bit more to go to reach the minimum of photos they want me to hang."

"You know what one I loved?" Wade asked.

"Which one?" I asked curiously as he stuck his hands out asking for my laptop as I handed it over as I watched him go directly to the photo from the one vacation he and I took as a brother and sister trip one summer to a lake, it was a night shot of the lake with the moon's reflection shining brightly as it reflected off of the water, it was a truly a beautiful shot but I felt it was too common.

"You don't like it?" Wade asked as he looked over at me.

"It's not that Wade, I love it just as much as you but I don't know if that is too common…I mean, isn't that a classical image that almost any photographer does?"

"It may be common, but it's different than any other ones…"

"How is it different?" I asked curiously.

"This is photographed by you, not anyone else."

"Well, tell that to the public that has seen this image multiple times before."

"Not photographed like this…do we have wifi in here?" Wade asked.

"Why do you want wifi?" I asked.

"I want to prove my point, not every photo is the same…" Wade said as he was trying to figure out if any of the wireless connections my computer could connect to was free.

"Wade, you're up…" PA said as he looked up from the laptop.

"We'll deal with it back at the hotel." He said handing the laptop back to me as he jumped off the crate adjusting the jacket he wore over his shoulders.

"Good luck bro, I love you!" I said smiling.

"Love you too sis…" Wade said smiling back as he hurried up the stairs and through the curtain to do his match, I saw Randy head through the same curtain a few moments later as I stared at the photo that was still popped up that Wade said he loved smiling and happy that Wade loved my photo, I knew he loved any work I do and same with him, I was proud of him for whatever he had accomplished. I moved it over to the museum folder knowing I could not move it over and I knew how much he liked it, it won't hurt to consider it. I began going through those photos since I hadn't viewed those photos in so long finding a couple more photos that I liked sort of, I moved them over and figured I will eliminate any that I disliked later on when it comes to printing them. I was sucked into the photos once again, I brushed a strand of hair out of my face as I moved my laptop aside as I repositioned myself on the crate.

"Hey." Drew said as I looked up at him.

"Hey." I said looking back down at the laptop I had moved on top of my lap again.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I didn't mean to say it the way I said it…" Drew said as I could tell he was being very apologetic about it.

"It's fine…I'm sorry I kind of overreacted about it…" I said.

"Kind of?" He asked sarcastically as I gave him a death look, "I was just agreeing with you…" Drew said as he jumped up onto the crate beside me kicking his feet a little as he looked onto the laptop with me. "You actually doing what I said you should be doing?"

"I'm not doing it because you told me to, I'm doing it because I have nothing else to do." I said.

"Right…what photos have you chose? Am I in any?"

"Why would I pick any photos with you in it?" I asked curiously.

"Because I'm cute."

"You haven't looked in a mirror lately." I said as I turned my attention back to the laptop.

"You going to be okay when we do these storylines or these promos where I have to act like you're mine?" Drew asked.

"I hope so…"

"I had never seen you overreact over something so small…"

"It's not necessary that I didn't like it, it was the way you said it reminded me of someone I used to know and I didn't like it…" I said honestly not wanting to look up at him knowing he would try to guilt me with his eyes.

"What happened?" Drew asked.

"It's nothing…"

"It's obviously something, has anyone told you that it's not good to bottle things up?"

"Did anyone tell you pestering people into trying to tell you something never works?"

"I guess I'll stop talking and just sit her patiently, you'll tell me sooner or later…." Drew said as he folded his hands in his lap as he began swinging his legs and rocked back and forth, which was all fine until he began whistling.

"Must you?" I asked.

"Must I what?" He asked as I gave him 'are you serious?' look as he smiled.

"Fine, I haven't told anyone and I'm afraid you'll spill the beans." I said.

"Who am I to tell?" Drew asked as we could hear Justin Roberts announce my brother's name as the winner of the match. "Oh….you want to do dinner?" Drew asked.

"Nah….I got plans with Wade tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"We'll see." I said smirking.

"I'm going to go snag some free food before we leave…" Drew said as he jumped off the crate, "But I'll use that photo…" He said pointing to the photo of the log cabin I had took during Wade's and my vacation.

"You sure?" I asked as Drew turned around and began walking backwards nodding yes.

"It's perfect…" Drew said as I smirked as I moved it over, thus far I only need Stephan, Natalya, and Beth to pick one then I'll have one chosen from each of my closest friends here. I smiled as I stared at the photos that have been chosen thus far and thought about what I just thought of.

"That's not a bad idea…there is more than 45 people here and I have already got a few selected, it'll be more personal to me too." I said softly to myself and I'm sure people were looking at me weird for speaking to myself. I grabbed my phone texting Stephan, Beth, and Natalya asking them that favor as I went through my contacts trying to see who else would be willing to do so when Wade came through the curtains running a hand through his damp hair from all the sweat he had shed during the match. "How'd it go?" I asked curiously.

"One of the best matches I've had thus far…now to repeat it tomorrow and hope that everyone else feels the same." Wade said.

"I'm sure as long as you give your best, everyone will appreciate and enjoy it as well…" I said smiling.

"What has gotten into you? I am hearing wisdom coming from you." Wade said.

"I guess it comes with age." I said shrugging.

"Why don't I go change, grab the other two goons, we can go back order room service and we can go over the photos that you have thus far?" Wade asked as he lightly smacked at my ankle with the back of his hand.

"Sounds good…" I said smiling and nodding as he smiled back before he turned and slid around my legs heading towards where the locker rooms were as I continued going through my phone marking people that I would think would help me when I felt someone grab my foot giving it a shake, I looked up seeing the blue eyes of Randy looking back at me.

"Hey…." Randy said smirking.

"Hey….I heard a good match is in order to be said."

"Any match is a good match when no one got hurt."

"True, in which case, good match…" I said.

"Why do you always have your face buried into that laptop?"

"I don't always have it buried into the laptop…"

"Uh, yes you do…"

"Fine, I do have it buried in it a lot but it's for my work…"

"What work you doing?"

"I am choosing photos to be hung in that museum…"

"Awesome…how many are going to be hung?"

"45 minimum…it seems like a lot…" I said.

"It is a lot but that is a good sign, it shows that they are eager for your work and really like the work you have if they want that many hung in that one museum…is it a big museum?"

"From what I have seen of it, it is kind of big but I am to see more of it on Wednesday where my things will be hung, I'm assuming."

"Well, make notes and it is an awesome stepping stone for your future…"

"It truly is…I think I'm still shocked that I got it this soon after graduating."

"It is a bit of luck…and talent…you got both this time…" He said.

"More talent than luck, I hope."

"Definitely more talent than luck…you are Wade's sister, you work hard for everything you get so it is well deserved…what's this about you wrestling?" He asked as he leant forward onto the crate trying to see what I was looking at.

"First off, you want to see what I'm looking at, jump on up here and look, there isn't anything incriminating on here and secondly, yes I'll be wrestling here sooner than later."

"With Wade?" Randy asked as he jumped onto the crate to look at what I was doing and he pointed at a picture.

"That one you like?" I asked as he nodded yes as I moved that over, "No, I'll be working with Drew."

"Well, that is not going to end well…"

"Actually, I'm used to working with him….I used to work with Wade and Drew when they were the Empire…"

"Awe, I remember hearing about that team…"

"Yeah…fans loved to hate them….very few actually liked them…"

"That's the thing with some people, they may not be fans of someone or something at that particular time but after a little while they may become fans of it and realize how good it actually was…look at Legacy or Nexus, there were fans that were die hard for them, die hard against them and there were some that were in the middle but come a few years later they become die hard fans for or against them because sometimes at that moment, you don't know what to think or feel." Randy said as I nodded in agreement.

"You're wise sometimes…not all the time, but you are sometimes."

"We all have our moments…welp, you continue looking at your photos and I got to shower…" Randy said as he slid off the crate.

"Good, you are kind of sweaty and smell like a sweat sock."

"Thanks, I work hard for that scent…" He said sarcastically.

"You did a good job then." I said smiling as he smirked as he headed in the same direction my brother had went in a while ago.


	35. Chapter 35

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I began to shut my laptop down knowing that any minute Wade was to return and will be ready to go, I slid my laptop into the bag I had when it was done loading down. I slid off the crate pulling my bag onto my back and fixed the straps before I headed towards the locker rooms and I was trying to stay the way out of the crew knowing they had work to do to get everything packed up and sent on its way to the taping tomorrow. I went to the locker rooms, I stood aside knowing that they will have to come out at some point and I waited there for a few moments until my phone started going off and I looked at it seeing my brother's name illuminating on the screen. I answered it knowing that it will go to voicemail soon if I didn't.

"Hey, where are you?" I stated.

"Where am I? Where are you?" Wade asked.

"I'm near the locker rooms…where are you?" I asked trying not to laugh at moments like this, we have done this multiple times before.

"I'm by the crate I left you at…meet you out back…" Wade said as I smirked and hung up the phone letting chuckles come out of my mouth at our idiotic moment. I followed the halls to the back where all the cars were parked and waited for Wade who emerged not that long after I had came out the door, but he had the other goons walking out behind him.

"I can't believe you two always find a way to miss each other, how many times does that make it?" Stephan asked as he let out a good laugh.

"Too many to count…" I said as I grasped the straps of my bags tightly pulling them forward to pull the bag closer to my back.

"Thank god for cell phones, eh? I mean, if you two never had them then you guys will never find each other." Drew said.

"I wish you could never find me…" I said.

"But why?" Drew said in an almost fake whine.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm awesome and you are just jealous…" Drew said.

"Oh yeah…you're so awesome…" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes as we approached our car, we put our bags in the trunk before we claimed a seat inside the car driving back to the hotel where we climbed out grabbing our things and as we came around the corner there were fans gathered by the door. I slowly slid back to walk beside Drew that way in case he had anymore smart ideas about trying to pretend this relationship again I'll be near him rather than keeping up with my brother. Drew glanced over at me almost at the same time as me, we caught each other's eyes as he was slowly trying to reach for my hand, for some odd reason I got the vibe he was hesitant and nervous about it.

"May I-" He began to whisper so the other two guys that now walked in front of us couldn't hear him.

"You don't have to ask Drew, just go with the flow…I won't bite your head off." I said.

"Last time you were mad…"

"I wasn't mad…I just…wasn't ready nor expecting it…"

"You're okay with this now?"

"I've came to terms with it, I still may not like it and need to adjust to small things but I know that sooner or later we have to do small things like this." I said nodding down to our hands that weren't connected yet. I looked up and ahead of us seeing Stephan and Wade already meeting with the fans feeling Drew's hand finally slide slowly into mine, he didn't interlace his fingers with mine but he cupped my hand, I looked down at the two hands that were now linked and oddly I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. I was trying to hide it from him more than myself, because I honestly didn't know why there was a smile that had came across my face but it did, it could have been because he finally had the guts to make the approach, yes it had to be because of that. We approached the fans that already caught my brother and Stephan and were waiting on the last of the three goons, little did they know was that I would be added to this madness hopefully sooner than later. As we approached the group of people, Wade looked over smirking and I could tell he had let out a chuckle when he saw the site of Drew and I holding hands yet again. I opted to take the photos for the fans since most of them didn't have someone to snap it for them and was going to take those wacky photos where they hold the camera out facing them. It was kind of a relief of not having to hold his hand but between each photo, he always found his way next to me and felt his hand rest on the arch of my back trying to play it up as much as he could that we were together somehow.

"We're going to go in, see you guys in there." Wade said loud enough over the fans to get out attention as we nodded.

"Why don't you go on in sweetie?" Drew said, I guess sweetie is a whole lot better than babe and I think I could handle being called that more than babe.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Drew said as he leant over pressing his lips to my forehead, just the thought that sooner than later his lips would have to press against mine made me queasy to my stomach, I don't know if I could handle that but yet it's a slow progress, isn't that with any relationship?

"I'll wait for you honey." I said as Drew's face lit up a little when the word 'honey' left my lips and I didn't realize what I had said until after I said it and seeing his face retort to the way it did. "I'll be inside." I said trying to make up for it as I turned on my heels heading inside the hotel with my brother and Stephan. I joined them where they were sitting on chairs that were placed to the side of the lobby, I could tell they were chuckling and couldn't look me in the eye. "What's so funny?" I asked thinking I already knew what was so funny.

"Seeing you two awkwardly hold hands will never get old…you two need to stop being awkward…" Wade said.

"You want us to put more effort into this? And you are giving us relationship tips?" I said putting a hand on my hips as I stood in front of the two men.

"First off, this isn't a relationship and it better never ever be one and secondly, the fans have to believe in this relationship and relationships are not as awkward as that." Wade said.

"So you want Drew and I to spend more time together than we already are?" I asked.

"If that means it is better for the product." Wade said.

"I'm actually shocked at this Wade, you used to guard her room every time a male class mate came over to study…" Stephan said.

"You guarded my door?" I asked angry and shocked at the same time.

"Guard is the wrong word…" Wade said.

"What were you doing then? My door was open whenever a male was in there, I can't say the same about you when a girl was over." I said as Stephan burst into laughter, he looked the other way so he didn't have to look at what was taken place and I'm sure if he saw Wade it would make him laugh more than he already was.

"I'm older and I'm a different story….men only want one thing and I'm trying to protect you from men like that."

"So you are protecting me from men like you?" I asked.

"Not like me…" Wade said.

"What guy would be 'perfect' for me then Wade?" I asked curiously.

"One not like Drew…"

"Why not?"

"You like him?" Wade asked as I could sense him stiffen up a tad when I said that and it was far from the truth.

"No, but just curious why I can't date someone like Drew? I mean, he is one of your best friends and you know him best and he knows me just as much as anyone else in this business…he has treated me right thus far…isn't that someone you want me to date? Someone that would treat me right?" I asked as Drew stepped behind where I stood and I felt his hands grip my waist getting me to jump a little. "What are you doing?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"Keeping up the act…I told them you were my girlfriend and they didn't believe me so keep up the act." Drew said as he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me back into his embrace causing me to stumble back into his solid frame due to the strength he had tugging me back. Wade chuckled at the face I'm assuming I had made feeling Drew's arms tighten around me to hold me tight to him, oddly it was quite warm wrapped in his embrace opposed to the night weather that was being let in from the automatic doors that were opening and closing every time someone had stepped in a particular spot.

"Drew and I want to have lunch tomorrow." I said towards Wade.

"As in a date?" Wade asked.

"No, not a date…" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Her logic is that since we are to work together, we need to spend more time together so we can gain trust and learn each other inside and out…get on the same wave length." Drew said.

"Whereas when I worked with you two back in the Empire days, I didn't really need to work with Drew since you and I were close enough and pretty much on the same wave length with us being related." I explained to Wade.

"Makes sense…that is what feuds and tagging with someone is about." Stephan said.

"Sounds good…" Wade said nodding.

"Well, we were going to do it if you approved it or not." Drew said as Wade looked at him with a death glare. "You don't own her and it's not like we were going to leave the arena." Drew said.

"I know she is her own woman but I still want to know where my little sister is…" Wade said as Drew went to say something back and I was able to nudge him with my elbow to get him to shut up, 'gah we aren't even a real couple and Drew's already fighting with my brother like if we were actually dating.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to my room and get some grub from room service." Stephan said.

"Me too…you going to join me?" Wade asked.

"Wasn't that the plan?" I asked curiously.

"It was, but you and your 'honey' may have other plans." Wade said as I gave him a death look.

"We can make other plans if you would like…" Drew said.

"I'll be up in a minute." I said as Wade chuckled as he stood up following Stephan to the elevator and Drew plopped down in the chair that Wade sat in and he grasped my hand tugging me to stand in between his legs and he held onto both hands locking his fingers with mine as he looked up at me.

"You know you are always welcome to stay in my room…" Drew said.

"I don't think I will ever take up that offer, but thanks though…"

"I meant if you and Wade ever fight and you can't stand to stay a night with him or if you want a night away, you can always crash with me…or even when we are home in Florida, you got a place to stay." Drew said.

"Thanks Drew…" I said.

"You want to go get something to eat? I think that deli is still open or I think we drove by a Denny's not that far back." Drew said.

"I think I would prefer just go up and eat room service with my brother, I am beat from last night…" I said honestly.

"Yeah, we got to get going early in the morning…I'm not driving though." Drew said sternly as he stood up and he stood only mere inches from my body, the closest he and I ever stood near each other besides a few moments ago when he had his arms wrapped around me. I could feel his breath hitting my forehead and it was suddenly warmer than I had remembered in here as I slowly took a step back from him. "I'll walk you to your room." Drew said as he picked up his bag as he grabbed mine that I had put down when I had came in earlier, I stuck my hand out to grab it from him and he snatched it away from me. "I can carry it…I'll walk you to your room" Drew said as he put it on the opposing shoulder as the one he had his bag on, he stuck his hand out grasping mine letting it swing between our walking bodies as we headed to the elevator that my brother and Stephan had rode up a little while ago. Drew pushed the button that corresponded with the floor we were staying on for last night and tonight.

"You sure you want to walk me to my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got to make sure my sweetie gets to her room safely." Drew said as he smirked and leant back against the railing.

"I'm sorry for calling you honey earlier, it just kind of rolled off my tongue." I said leaning against the railing opposing the one he was leaning against.

"No worries…I actually thought it was cute." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"So, should I continue saying that to you, honey?" I asked trying to be more sarcastic than anything as he smirked.

"Go right ahead." He said as the elevator tinged and we climbed off, he walked with me to the room I was staying in with Wade.

"Thanks for walking me to my room…" I said as I stepped in front of the door turning to look at him.

"No problem…good night and see you in the morning…" Drew said as he smirked as he handed me my bag before he turned to head down the hall.

"Night Drew." I said after him as I slowly turned around letting myself into the room with the key that I had grabbed earlier today before I left with Drew. I pushed the door open after it had unlocked for me and I slid into the room making sure the door closed behind me. I walked further into the room seeing Wade laying on the bed lounging watching whatever was on the television he had turned it to.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I closed the hotel room door behind me before I walked further into the room setting my bag beside my suitcase before I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Have you ordered room service yet?" I asked looking back at my brother who was lounging.

"No, I wasn't sure if you would want any or if you were going to go out with your honey." Wade said.

"Could you please stop saying that about him?"

"Why? Is it annoying you?" Wade asked smirking.

"It very much is."

"I'm going to keep saying it….I'll order room service if you want to load up your computer." Wade said as I nodded, I trusted Wade enough to order me something to eat because he was my brother and he knew what I liked and disliked. I focused on pulling out my laptop, plugging it into the outlet that my phone charger was still plugged in and after putting the plug into the outlet I reached for my phone in my pocket to rest it on the charger that I had just noticed. I plopped onto my bed pulling the laptop out of the bag I was carrying it in before I plugged the cord into the laptop seeing the light signalizing that it was charging illuminate which meant that it was plugged in fully. I pulled the laptop open before pushing the circular button to turn it on when I looked over seeing Wade put the phone receiver up to his ear before pushing the button that would call down to the room service, thank god a lot of room services stayed open late for folks like us. "Room 46775…I can hold…" Wade said as he rolled his eyes moving it away from his mouth a little, "How many people are ordering at this moment?" Wade whispered getting us both to laugh. "Yeah, I'm still here…may I have two of the grilled cheese's?" Wade asked.

"They have grilled cheese?" I asked shocked and excited and Wade nodded yes towards me.

"Yeah, we would like two Pepsi's to drink." Wade said as I smirked as I entered the code for the laptop to load rest of the way up. "They said it'll be about 45 minutes, it seems like a long time for being this late but I guess they got to go make the cheese…" Wade said as he sat up from his lounging position setting the remote onto the nightstand before he stood up and moved the short distance to climb onto the bed beside me. "Now, your photos…let's see if I can find this 'photo' you claim is so used by all the photographers." Wade said as he reached over pulling the laptop that was resting in front of me over to rest on his lap. "What would you search for? Moon photo?" Wade asked.

"If you search that, you may get a whole different type of moon." I said as I pulled one leg closer to my body wrapping my arms around it.

"Right…hm…how else would you describe it?" Wade asked as he was tapping his fingers gently over the keyboard, but not hard enough to punch any of the letters into the search engine that was popped up.

"Try lake night photos…" I suggested as he typed that in pushing the search button to let them load up the first page of photos that were related to what was typed in the search box.

"See, none of these that are popped up are exactly like yours…they are all different…"

"But like I said, it's been done before…look at how many there are…" I said.

"Why not add one more to the collection?" Wade asked.

"Because I don't want to be another addition to the 'club lake night photo.'"

"You might have to be, some people do take a lot of the same photos but from different angles and different edits…your photo is different from any of these…not one here looks anything like the one you had took." Wade said.

"Fine, I'll keep it in there because you are probably right."

"Probably? I'm always right."

"Where'd you get so cocky?"

"I'm not cocky…I'm just confident…now let's begin the process of elimination of photos to be printed, shall we?" Wade asked.

"About that…I was thinking, wouldn't it be more special if I had everyone close to me pick one of their favorite photos I had taken to be posted in the museum that way it'll be special to me…it'll be easier for me not have to choose each and every photo." I said.

"Sounds like a good plan…that way each photo will have meaning….what photos have you decided on thus far?" Wade asked as he exited the internet to go to the folder I had posted on my desktop and it was eerie Wade would know where I kept everything on my computer, but it is pretty easy to find things since the folder was titled 'museum options.' "Let's see…like…like…like…not sure…" Wade said.

"What are you not sure about that one?" I asked.

"It's good and all, but I won't pay money to see that hanging in the museum."

"Thanks…" I said offensively.

"What? I am just trying to help you out…"

"I'm thankful for that…just delete that one then…" I said as Wade deleted the one he didn't like before he went onto the next photo and there wasn't that many more, I made sure he didn't delete the photo that Drew or Randy had chose.

"Thus far, it's a good start…" Wade said.

"A good start, but I hope I have enough time to get all the photos together…" I said as he handed me my laptop back when a knock came to the door right when he did so.

"It couldn't have came at any more perfect time." Wade said as he climbed off my bed as I chuckled when he went to get the door and watched as my brother carried the tray into the room trying not to drop the contents on it.

"I would have laughed so hard if you dropped that whole thing…"

"You would have but I wouldn't, that is a whole meal that I paid for and couldn't eat." Wade said.

"The five second rule could still apply…"

"Five second rule only applies to food, and remember that." Wade asked.

"Where else would I apply that to?" I asked curiously as I put my laptop aside while it shut down so I could get off my bed going to stand beside my brother next to the table.

"If you already don't get it, then I'm not going to tell you…" Wade said as he popped a fry that came with the grilled cheese into his mouth.

"Do all men think sexual thoughts?" I asked nudging him immediately thinking he put it in that context.

"Only the bad ones…that's why you need to find a good one that I approve of." Wade said.

"I doubt that…" I said as I picked up my plate and can of Pepsi that was brought up for us going back to my bed.

"I got to look out for you somehow…no guy is worth your time if they are bad and I can't let them take advantage of you and break your heart without consequences."

"So you plan on scaring them away without giving them a chance?"

"Pretty much…"

"Then how am I to find this 'good one' that you speak of?"

"I'll know…" Wade said as he bit into his grilled cheese.

"You are so weird Wade…" I said rolling my eyes as we ate rest of our meal watching whatever Wade had chose before I cuddled with the blanket supplied on the bed falling asleep knowing that my alarm was set for 9 AM. I slept until the alarm interrupted my slumber, I got up hearing the shower water already running knowing that Wade must have got up and claimed it before I did. I checked the messages on my phone, smiling at the approval of helping with these photos from my friends and a few already included the descriptions of the photos that they liked which is sad that they knew my work more than I did. I locked the messages onto my phone for later use before I stood up heading to my suitcase grabbing a new outfit to be ready to take into the bathroom when Wade got out of the shower and it'll be open for my turn. I began to make sure everything else was packed ready to go before the door opened for the bathroom, my brother emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and he held onto the tie that was in the front. "Ew! Wade! Could you not do that!" I asked covering my eyes.

"You have seen me wear less than this." Wade said.

"I know, doesn't mean I want to see it more than I have to. I'm your fucking sister and I don't want to see my brother wearing just a towel…"

"Fine, get your ass into the bathroom and you won't have to see your bloody brother in a towel." Wade teased.

"I will then!" I said as I grabbed my clothes going into the bathroom he just left to take my turn at the shower. After I got out of the shower, I got dressed before I emerged from the bathroom seeing Wade now fully dressed and was pushing things into his pockets from the things he had pulled out of them the day before. I slid my dirty clothes into the suitcase that was mine before I zipped it shut for the last time before I dragged my tennis shoes to the bed I was using. I pulled on my tennis shoes before I pulled the towel off my head to let my hair fall down to its normal length running my hands through it not really wanting to bother with it due to it being wet so I just threw it up into a messy ponytail.

"You ready?" Wade asked turning around from where he stood.

"Yes, just waiting on you towel man." I said sarcastically as he let out a chuckle before he stretched out grasping the remote off the bed he was using and I watched as he checked out of the hotel from the television. I pulled my bag onto my shoulders ready to go along with pulling up the handlebar for my suitcase to be ready to roll whenever we were to leave. Wade grabbed his bags after he tossed the remote back onto the bed before I led him towards the door pulling it open and held it open the best I could as I stepped out into the hallway pulling my suitcase out while trying to hold the door open for Wade who grabbed the door from me and I stepped aside to let him have enough room to come out into the hallway with me. We waited until the door clicked shut before we headed down the hall claiming an elevator that took us down and we headed outside towards the car we had rode over in last night and this whole weekend waiting for Drew who had the keys, but it wasn't much longer until Drew and Stephan had entered the parking area together. "Talk about cutting it close." I said sarcastically.

"Perfection takes time." Drew said cockily.

"Well, you still need time." I said.

"Ouch." Stephan said chuckling as Drew unlocked the trunk letting us put our suitcases and bags into the trunk before Wade was handed the keys to drive, I claimed the backseat to sit in for the duration and Drew sat in the backseat with me for the duration of the trip to the next town.


	37. Chapter 37

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS THAT MAY BE UPLOADED TONIGHT OR TOMORROW BUT FIGURED WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY HOLIDAY NOW BEFORE I FORGET!**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We arrived to the next arena, I climbed out pulling my bag out of the trunk when it was clear to do so before the trunk door was slammed shut. I felt a hand grasping my hand and tugging me in a certain direction, I turned around seeing Drew's hand attached to mine and he was pulling me closer to his embrace, his hand broke its grip on mine before it slowly wrapped around my waist resting on the opposing hip.

"Don't get too comfortable." I said, I meant for it to come out sarcastically but it came out with a smile creeping across my lips.

"Too late…" He said smirking as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as we followed the two men through the parking lot to the door that would lead us into the arena that the taping was to take place, Drew's hand slid a little to the arch of my back pushing me in the 'lead the way' sort of way into the arena as he stepped in behind me. "So, that lunch date we have?" Drew asked as we stopped in the hall facing each other.

"Lunch sounds good about now, but it's not a date…" I said.

"Of course not…I'll meet you in catering?" Drew asked.

"Absolutely." I said trying to fight a smile, I was not suppose to look forward to talking to Drew much less having lunch with him. Oddly, this time the women's and men's locker room were placed in different directions, I walked solely to the locker room I had to use dropping my bag off before I walked back out to go find catering. I found catering, I walked in seeing that a Chinese restaurant had catered the event today along with the food that is always there. I walked into the room so I won't be blocking the doorway as I just looked over the different food that the Chinese restaurant had brought to see what looked appetizing when Drew stepped beside me.

"What are you getting?" Drew asked as he handed me one of the two plates he was holding.

"I don't know…probably one of the non-spicy ones…" I said.

"More spicy things for me." He said smiling widely, I rolled my eyes as I just scooped some of the noodles and the orange chicken onto my plate as he got the rice, orange chicken and the spicy chicken. I turned to go find a table for us to sit at when Stephan and Wade walked in, "Why don't you and I go find a quiet spot for us to talk?" Drew asked.

"Like where?" I asked as he smiled.

"Just follow me." Drew said as he stuck his arm out for me to hook onto and I debated on if I wanted to hook arms with him.

"Let me grab a drink and silverware." I said as he nodded and followed me to the same places grasping some himself before he stuck his arm back out for me to hook onto and I debated on it before I slid my arm through his letting him lead me as we walked up a flight of stairs and down a hall before he pulled open the door after a little bit of a struggle realizing it was a suite. "Why are we in a suite?" I asked turning to look at Drew who was pulling the door closed behind him.

"Because this is the suite WWE gives out to friends and family of the stars and crew, figured it's not being used right now so let's make it used…" Drew said smirking.

"Right…" I said nodding as he led me across the suite to the door that led out to the couple of rows that were attached to the suite only. He held it open with his foot as I slid out and stepped down the couple of steps to the front row of the two and slid in to the middle and Drew was almost right behind me as I sat down in the seat setting my soda onto the cement balcony in front of me as he did the same as I set my plate onto my lap about to eat.

"So, spill…" Drew said.

"About?"

"What happened that you can't share with your brother?" Drew asked as I looked out to the ring that two of the stars were rehearsing or practicing in.

"There was this guy…"

"It always starts with a guy…" Drew said as I glanced over at him rolling my eyes at him, "What'd he do?" Drew asked.

"I thought he was perfect…or he seemed perfect."

"No one is perfect…" Drew said.

"I know, but he seemed like the perfect guy for me…he was in my photography class, he loved wrestling and he was the second highest grade in the class so I knew he was serious about his academics…he sat next to me in class, we talked every night and he asked me out, I jumped at the chance because I thought this guy could be the one for me but then I guess his true colors showed that night…" I said looking down at my plate as I picked up a piece of chicken with the chop sticks I had grabbed along with the silverware.

"What happened on this date? Don't continue beating around this bush." Drew said drawing a circle with the chopsticks he hadn't broke yet.

"We went to that Chili's we went to for my graduation, the only seats open were at the bar which he didn't like at all so he was bitching and complaining about that. The waiter tried to pull the seat out for me, the guy grabbed the waiter by the shirt and told him to never do that again because only he could pull the seat out for his girl. I let it slide because I didn't think anything of it, then we went to order the food, he wouldn't even let me order my food and when the waiter called me sweetie, that was the end of the end. I stood up to try to break the almost fight, but I was a little too late, the guy went to take a swing and hit me instead…Francisco threw him out after that…he continued to call and text me after that, hence why I changed my phone number and my friend's boyfriend was in the same class as me and he started walking me to and from class along with sitting next to me to make sure he didn't try to do anything…" I explained as I was poking at my noodles with the chopsticks I held in my hand, "It sounds like one of those moments where you had to be there huh?" I asked as I finally looked up at him.

"Not at all…I'm surprised Wade didn't notice whatever bruise you had gotten."

"That is when make-up comes in handy…" I said as Drew tried to pick up the chicken with his chopsticks but he kept failing. "Here…let me teach you…" I said as I reached out grabbing his hand teaching him how to hold the chopsticks and how to use them to eat with the chopsticks.

"Just know that not all men are like that…I will never be that protective or that insecure…especially on the first date…" Drew said.

"I know you won't…" I said honestly.

"What kind of guy are you attracted to though?" Drew asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously as I slid a piece of chicken into my mouth chewing it.

"Just asking, I'll tell you what kind of girl I like…" Drew said.

"Are you seriously trying to bargain with me?"

"Maybe I am." He said slightly smirking as he looked down at his plate and I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not.

"Drew, Julie…what are you doing up there?" A male voice I recognized getting us both to look down to the ring seeing Hunter in his suit waving for us to come down as he stood in the ring.

"Why is he in the ring?" I asked as I took another bite.

"Why is he interrupting my lunch is more of the question." Drew said as he stood up grabbing his things as I did the same and we walked down the steps beside each other until we reached the bottom and was able to walk through a gap in the railings they began setting up.

"What were you two doing up there?" Hunter asked as he leant against the top rope.

"Eating lunch." Drew answered as he slid food into his mouth by the chopsticks I had taught him to use.

"Obviously, I can tell that by the plates of food you are holding and shoving down your windpipe…why aren't you two practicing?" Hunter asked.

"We practiced yesterday…" I said.

"Care for me to see what you have came up with?" Hunter asked as I looked to Drew who shrugged as we found a spot to put our plates and drinks aside before we rolled into the ring in our street clothes, I slid my shoes off so I won't get dirt in the ring as Drew did the same as we got to our feet and Hunter volunteered to be the victim to the moves we had planned out and Hunter liked the moves we had came up with thus far. "I got one more move for you to use, you are obviously more aerial so you get to the top turnbuckle, Drew you bring the opponent up onto your shoulders, Julie will jump from the turnbuckle grasping onto the opponents head bringing them down with you as Drew falls back to do a slam." Hunter tried to explain with his hands but I was trying to follow what he was saying. "Do you mind if we demonstrate on you Drew?" Hunter asked as he shrugged, Hunter picked Drew up onto his shoulders as I slid out of the ropes and climbed up the turnbuckles to the top turnbuckle where I stood.

"Don't kill me." Drew said.

"Shut up Scots." I said as I mentally tried to remind me what I was to do as I jumped being able to wrap my arms around his neck and cradle his head and neck as Hunter fell back with me as I flipped rest of the way over to take the bump.

"Exactly like that." Hunter said as I rolled out letting Drew's head fall to the mat.

"It does seem simple…" Drew said as he sat up.

"Well, I think I'll set up a promo shoot for you guys to get those photos done along with getting video of you guys performing with some of the developmental guys and videos of you guys in general to use." Hunter said.

"I'm assuming that'll be for our titantron." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"You have assumed right…how do you plan on getting into the ring?" Hunter asked.

"Normally, I guess." I said as I looked over at Drew shrugging.

"You can't get in normally." Hunter said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you are the Scots…." Hunter said.

"Then how would you like us to get in?" I asked as Drew just stayed out of the conversation.

"I don't know…let me think…" Hunter said as I rolled my eyes walking over to the one set of ropes to let myself climb out before I jumped off going over to where my food was taking a bite or two as Hunter thought about it. "Come to think of it, you can just get in normally…" Hunter said.

"That seems the most logical since that is how mixed tag teams get in…" I said as I walked closer to the ring leaning against the apron on my hip so I won't rest my plate on the ring.

"Get back in here…" Hunter said.

"Why? I thought we would be done." I said.

"Obviously not, get in here…" Hunter said as I went back to where I was setting my plate back down beside Drew's plate coming back to the ring where I climbed onto the apron and Drew pushed the bottom rope down with his foot and pulled the middle rope open with his hands. "That's how you are to get in before the matches, but got to go-"

"To camera side, we know…or do the turnbuckles." Drew said as I slid in and stood to my full height.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I stood beside him.

"No problem." He said as a smirk came to his lips.

"Now, when you come to the ropes for camera side, why don't we have you stand up onto the middle rope and Drew onto the bottom rope to make you two about the same height?" Hunter asked.

"Won't we knock the other off?" I asked worried that I will be the next Matt Hardy from the first season of the NXT show when Justin Gabriel accidentally threw Matt off balance by stepping onto the ropes.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"Like Matt Hardy from NXT when Justin climbed onto the rope with him." I explained as Drew burst into laughter and had to look the other way as he knew exactly what I was talking about and Hunter smiled after letting out a couple chuckles himself.

"No, you will be on two different ropes…that is why we are doing rehearsals…" Hunter said as I walked over to a set of ropes beside Drew as I grabbed the top rope with both my hands before I slowly rested my foot on the middle rope to find my balance before I pushed myself off with the other to lift it onto the rope with my other foot leaning over the top rope that I was still hanging onto as Drew stepped onto the bottom rope beside me. "Told you that you won't fall." Hunter said.

"Plus, trust me a little bit…I won't let you fall nor embarrass yourself." Drew said as I looked over at him, I made eye contact with him as he had a serious expression on his face with a soft smile and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Why do I feel that is a lie? Drew always loves to embarrass me." I said.

"Not when it will reflect on me as well, you look bad, I'll look bad." He said as I let out a soft chuckle.

"That sounds like the Drew I know." I said as I slowly stepped down off the middle rope and Drew reached out grabbing my upper arm near my armpit helping me down the best he could, I slowly caught my balance causing me to turn to face him and there was about two inches between our bodies, which I have no idea how that came to be. All I could do was explore his eyes that were looking down at mine, my one hand rested between his shoulder and his pectoral muscle and the other was surprisingly still attached to the rope, and I wasn't expecting to move any moment soon because I was lost in the exploration of his eyes that were attached and seemed to be exploring mine back as well. I felt like I was in a trance, and I don't know what had overcame me at that moment but it felt right for some odd reason.

"We would expect you guys to kiss too, so you guys seem ready to practice that and I could leave if you want…" Hunter said as we both slowly shook our heads to get ourselves out of the trance like state that we were in before we turned our heads to look at him as I ran my hand through my hair after I quickly removed it from his body.

"Ew, I don't want to kiss him more than I have to." I said stepping back from him and I turned my back to him as I took a few more steps towards the other side of the ring.

"Practice makes perfect." Drew taunted.

"Plus, if you don't start the kissing then the kiss may appear awkward and unbelievable to the audience…at least do one kiss for me and if I think that it'll do without anymore practice then fine be it, because some people just have that chemistry but whereas others are uncomfortable and don't want to do it, to be nameless, and it seems forced and unnatural." Hunter said going into detail as I just slowly turned to look at him as he was going into this explanation before I slowly looked further over to Drew who slowly did a shrug and had his arms open for me to walk into.

"Just one." I said in a threat and anger tone that I had to do this.

"That's all I'm asking." Hunter said putting his hands up in surrender.

"And there is no tongue, Drew!" I said pointing at him as he let out a few chuckles.

"I'll try my best to contain my tongue." Drew said as I slowly walked over to him nervously, I've hadn't kissed a guy, boy, man or whatever term you would want to use since I was in high school so I hadn't had much practice and didn't expect my next kiss was to be with this man. I was nervous as to how I was going to be, afraid that I may enjoy it and fear that I'm going to have to do it again. I slowly walked over to him trying to push the negative thoughts and nerves of kissing him out of my mind, when I got close enough Drew reached out grasping both my hands rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs as he was looking down at me and I swallowed a ball of nerves with a big gulp before I slowly stood up on my tip toes and he bent down just a little bit to meet me for a quick peck that lasted not even five seconds before I jumped back from his embrace.

"What the fuck was that?" Drew asked.

"That was a kiss, our lips touched." I said trying to be technical as I backed away pacing a little running a hand through my hair as Drew acted as if I had hung him high and dry.

"Julie, you have to give him more of a kiss than just a peck that lasted less than five seconds…the audience wants one that is long, maybe even a little too long…if you think the kiss is long, it's not long enough…." Hunter said.

"How much is that? Ten seconds?" I asked.

"Just go at it again and I'll let you know when to stop." Hunter said as I let out a growl as I paced a couple of times before I got the guts to do it again. As I approached Drew this time around, he rested his hands firmly on my hips grasping them tightly and it was probably a sign trying to tell me that he is holding onto me tightly so I couldn't run.

"Hold on…" Drew said as I shifted weight on my legs trying to do this impatient type thing telling him to hurry up as he grabbed my arms wrapping it around his neck before he gripped my hips again tighter than what it seemed before as he pulled me closer to his embrace feeling his clothes rubbing against mine.

"Go whenever you are ready." Hunter said as I let out a breath of relieve right when I went to take a breath in Drew's lips pressed roughly against mine catching me off guard. I found myself grasping handfuls of his hair and releasing it and trying to fight back moans as the kiss seemed to deepen and become more passionate, I hate to think this but damn was Drew a good kisser. I began to lose my breath, we broke the kiss momentarily and I found myself wanting to press my lips back against his but I didn't want to seem like I wanted to kiss him or greedy so I stood there trying to catch my breath as I looked up meeting eyes with his that had this unique tint to it, it seemed like a mix of pure happiness, lust, love, and hunger for more, is that what I have in my eyes too? Is that what I'm feeling? I broke from his embrace and backed up some.

"I think that's enough…" I said as I quickly climbed out of the ring.

"But-" Drew began to stutter.

"I'm done." I said as I went and grabbed my things storming back to the back of the arena, I went straight to the locker room where I sat on the bench running a hand through my hair and looked up at the ceiling not knowing what to think, it was just a kiss. That's it, it was just a kiss, a professional kiss and it meant nothing, so what if Drew's a good kisser? Practice makes perfect and hell, anyone could be a good kisser and doesn't mean you are attracted to them or ever will be attracted to them. I hid in the women's locker room for rest of the night until it was time to go, even when it was time to go, I tried to avoid eye contact with Drew because I didn't know what to say or think right now.


	38. Chapter 38

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We drove to the city closer to the airport to fly out of in the morning, luckily there weren't any fans waiting so I didn't have to pretend this relationship with Drew. I went up to the room with Wade, I changed immediately into my pajamas and snuggled into my bed.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" I asked.

"You haven't said a word all night."

"I have nothing to say." I said shrugging the best I could before I rolled over not wanting to continue this conversation. I woke up the next morning to my alarm sounding, I got up changing into an outfit that I hadn't worn yet and I didn't feel like showering since we were just flying home. I slid my heels on as my brother continued getting ready and checked us out before we went down driving the short distance to the airport where we went through the normal steps to be allowed up to our terminal where I plopped down in a seat putting my carry-on between my legs before I felt someone plop down beside me and I assumed it was my brother. I turned to tell him something seeing the long brown haired man that I was avoiding to an extent.

"Here's your damn biography….I don't know what I did that offended you or angered you, I don't know if it was because I had rice breath or what but I'm sorry…ignoring me or ignoring this whole thing is not going to help our situation because this…" He said pointing between us, "Has to work because if we can't be tight outside the ring, it isn't going to be good on the inside of the ring…so you got to communicate with me…whenever you get over this little fit or whatever, I'm open to talk." He said as he stood up leaving the pamphlet that he had wrote the biography in for me to read. I could tell he wasn't happy, I think I would be mad too, especially when it involves something this big for him and I didn't really have a reason to storm off. How am I to tell him that I was scared? That I was afraid that the kiss was more than just professional? Did I honestly think that kiss was more than just professional? I didn't know what to say or think right now. I just stared and let my eyes follow wherever Drew went, which wasn't far and he seemed to ignore the fact I was staring at him until our flight was called and we lined up going onto the plane claiming our marked seats, somehow I got a row by myself which was somewhat of a relief. I opened the pamphlet to read the pencil written biography Drew had written for me.

"'_Julie Ann Bennett was born July 3__rd__, 1984 in Preston, Lancashire, England. She was the fourth member to her family, she has an older brother who she is dearly close to and he continues to be a big support in her life. At age of four, her family moved to Wales, England where she had spent rest of her schooling age at. After succeeding in graduating high school with GPAs above 4.0, she travelled Europe and other countries with her brother and friends to see the multiple monumental sites that were to be seen and snapping pictures along the way. Julie was always snapping pictures, no matter where she was she would have her camera ready to go for the right moment to capture the almost perfect, if not perfect, photo. She has always dreamed of one day getting at least one of her photos into a museum, when the offer of working with this museum came up after graduating college on all the honors programs that were offered, she had jumped at the chance. Julie is a very passionate person, dedicated to whatever she puts her mind to and one of the hardest workers anyone could ever meet. She puts her heart on the line for every photo she has took or anything she does, she gives it her all plus some to whatever it may be. She isn't a quitter, and she loves challenges. Julie truly is an all around amazing girl, and if you can't fall in love with her awesome personality, you will fall in love with her beautiful British accent of hers._'" I read to myself as I sat in my seat waiting for lift off as I looked over at Drew who sat in the same row but across the aisle from me. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face after reading it and the thought I know he must have put into the biography. When Drew looked over making eye contact with me, I quickly snapped my head back to look down at the paper in front of me and I smiled more. I closed it knowing there were no changes to be made to it, and even though I'm sure it isn't the best biography but it will due and if they don't like it then they can just deal. I found a spiral notebook in my bag, I pulled it out along with a pencil to write a note to Drew for him to read whenever he felt like it and hoped it wasn't until I was nowhere near him.

"'_Drew- I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and kind of storming out on you out in the ring. I guess I am just scared about this whole kissing thing, I haven't really kissed anyone since high school and it's scary getting into it because I haven't done it in a while opposed to someone like you who probably has kissed plenty of girls. I guess I am just worried that I won't be good at this whole faking a relationship thing, I want to make it believable, I want it to work and just think that it all is falling apart because of me. When we kissed, it just threw me off balance kind of because I wasn't expecting that and I honestly think I got scared, I don't mean to ignore you. I guess I'm just uncomfortable about this whole thing and I am stressed with this museum and I have a lot of thoughts running through my mind so it's not you. I truly and deeply apologize. I owe you one._'" I wrote hoping that would suffice as I began to fold it and ready to hand over to him when it was right. The flight landed in Florida, we went to the baggage claim grabbing our bags before heading out to the car that we had brought here before driving to our house where we separated in different directions. Drew was putting his bags into his trunk as Wade was heading inside, I left my bags where they were as I slowly walked down to where Drew had parked and stood on the sidewalk beside his trunk.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there?" Drew asked as he looked over at me as he was trying to fix his bags to fit.

"I wrote you this…it explains everything." I said.

"What? Are we in high school now?" Drew asked as he glanced at the note then back to his bags.

"Drew, you going to take it or what?" I asked trying to give him attitude as he stood up turning to face me a little crossing his arms over his chest.

"No…whatever you wrote in there, you can say from your mouth because that note obviously came from your heart." Drew said as I nodded looking down at my feet before I let out a breath.

"Fine…I'm sorry Drew…I haven't meant to ignore you, I guess I'm just scared…." I said as I kicked at the curb sheepishly.

"Scared of what? Am I scary?" Drew asked as he was trying to make it comical.

"Stop it…" I said as I reached out trying to shove him playfully, "It's just…I haven't kissed a guy since high school and I guess I'm just afraid I'm out of practice, or that I have forgotten how to do it or that I'm not making it believable…on top of that, I guess I'm still a little uncomfortable kissing my best friend even if it is professional…you are like a brother to me and it's just weird…" I said honestly as I was nervously kept pushing strands of hair behind my ear looking down at my feet as I suddenly felt his strong muscled arms wrap around me holding me in his embrace.

"You kissed perfectly, kissing isn't something you need to practice…either you are good at it or you are bad at it, fortunately for you, you are good at it…." Drew said as he winked at me, for some odd reason I felt myself blushing at that simple gesture and statement, "Look, I was uncomfortable about it too and it is professional, nothing more…you want to know what I do?" Drew asked.

"What?"

"I don't think about it…."

"How do you not think about it since you are looking at me?" I asked confused.

"At any moment during our kiss did you think to yourself, 'I'm kissing Drew?'"

"No…" I said honestly.

"Exactly, I'm an empty slate…pretend I'm wearing a paper bag over my face and you are kissing anyone your heart desires." Drew said.

"I know you said that kissing isn't something to practice, but-"

"You want to practice so the uncomfortable feeling goes away?" Drew asked in an almost excited but intrigued way.

"Yeah…" I said pushing a non-existent hair behind my ear.

"We have time…let's do it in the ring, I don't want your brother thinking otherwise." Drew said as he nodded lightly towards behind me as I turned around seeing Wade peering from the kitchen window and I could tell he had his hands on his hips.

"What is he now? Father Bates?" I joked as we both chuckled.

"Apparently so…I'll see you Friday and text me tomorrow about how the meeting goes." Drew said as I nodded.

"Drive safe." I said as he smirked as he walked around his car climbing into the driver's seat as I walked onto the grassy front yard that Wade and I had. I watched as he pulled off to head home as I turned around heading inside the house. "Did you have to be like Father Bates and watch my every move?" I asked as I shut the door behind me as Wade walked out of the kitchen with a cup of water in his hand.

"I wasn't watching you…" He lied.

"Liar, I fucking saw you peering through the window…what do you think that Drew and I were going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just curious why you needed to talk to him, it just seemed weird to me…" Wade said shrugging.

"You shouldn't worry or be curious, I just had to thank him for writing my biography." I lied.

"Oh, he finished it?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, and it's not that bad." I said.

"You sticking to what he wrote then?"

"Yeah, probably…I think I'm going to go unpack and do some laundry because my nice clothes probably need to be washed before tomorrow."

"I would wear some heels tomorrow to make you more professional…"

"What are we now? What not to wear?"

"I'm just suggesting." Wade said smirking.

"Thanks though, but I think I got it covered." I said as I grabbed the bags I had brought in taking them back to my room where I pulled my laptop out to load up playing songs I had on my iTunes. I then began to pull out my clothes from my suitcase separating them into separate piles to wash before I went to my laundry basket pulling it onto my bed separating those too before I went to my closet looking at the clothes I would wear for an interview type, I wasn't quite sure what to wear. I pulled out a pair of black slacks along with a blue buttoned up long sleeve shirt as I grabbed it taking it out to the living room to ask Wade's opinion. "How about this?" I asked curiously.

"Seems a little bit manly, I want you to look a little bit more girly."

"Wade, I'm going for an orientation, interview thingy not a speed date. Why do I need to look girly?"

"Because you do…why don't you wear that black skirt you have?"

"Hold on…" I said as I went back to my bedroom hanging my pants back up grabbing the black skirt I knew Wade was talking about carrying it out. "Would it look stupid with the long sleeved shirt?" I asked.

"It does, this isn't that bad of a skirt, it goes knee length which is quite professional which will match the professionalism of the shirt." Wade said as I just stared at my brother with the words and the quality of a sentence he had just stuttered that also makes sense.

"With what heels?" I asked.

"I thought you said you got this?" Wade said as he looked to me smirking cockily.

"I did…but I just want to look my best and wanted your opinion…this means a lot to me and I don't want to mess this up."

"You can't mess it up with wearing the wrong shirt…well, you could if you walked in wearing one that was torn and bloody and you had tree branches stuck in your hair."

"I don't think I can pull off that look."

"I don't think so any…why don't you throw a load in the wash and I'll help with your shoes?" Wade asked.

"Thanks…"

"Just don't tell anyone I've gone girly and helping you with your shoes, because that isn't much of a manly thing for me to do."

"I'm sorry that you didn't have a younger brother, I tend to be girly sometimes and I have every right to be." I said.

"It's fine, I won't change you for the world." He said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace for a side hug.

"Let me put a load in…" I said as he nodded as he headed into the kitchen to do whatever as I carried a load of clothes to the laundry room starting the washer before I came out and went to the kitchen seeing Wade looking in the fridge. "What are you getting?" I asked.

"I was seeing if we had yogurt." Wade said.

"I think we ran out…I can go shopping tomorrow on the way home from my meeting." I said.

"If you want…you want to split the last of these apple slices?" Wade asked.

"Sure…" I said as he grabbed the container that had the rest of the apple slices carrying it towards my bedroom where he plopped down on my bed resting the container on his lap popping it open. "When did I get so many heels?" I asked as I was pulling out pairs of heels that would probably match the outfit.

"When Maryse raided her closet and you wear the same size and she found out you didn't own any." Wade said.

"I never would have had any heels if it wasn't for her, thanks to her I became girly."

"Opposed to the tomboy you were beforehand?"

"Yes…" I said as I heard the crunch of him biting into an apple slice as I laid out all the heels for him.

"I would go with either this pair or this pair." Wade said pointing at two pairs of heels that I was thinking that would do as well.

"I think these ones will fit better because I can walk better in these than I do the others." I said.

"All as fails, go with comfortable." Wade said.

"Nothing has been as true as that." I said smirking as I started putting my shoes back after I snagged an apple slice. Wade and I spent the day watching television and goofing off while I worked at my laundry, I tried to keep my nerves about tomorrow down about not to ruin my shots about doing this, it was pretty much already a done deal but I was afraid that I could still ruin it. It got closer to dinner and Wade called the local pizza delivery place and ordered us a pizza for dinner and we ate dinner as we played video games. It was nights like that I adored hanging with my brother because it was us just chilling and we didn't have to talk to have fun. I went into the laundry room pulling out the interview clothes I had washed separating before I found our ironing board and iron plugging it in as I got everything else ready before I began to iron. I ironed the clothes then hung them up to continue to be flat and crisp like I had ironed them to be, I carried them back to my room before I plopped onto my bed laying back stretching my arms above my head lazily as I stared up at the ceiling.

"You should get some sleep, you have to be up early…" Wade said as I looked over at the door frame that Wade was leaning against, he looked like he was about ready for bed himself.

"I know…" I said as I rolled my head back to look up at the ceiling.

"What time you have to leave?" Wade asked.

"I have to leave by 10 the latest because it's an hour to get into town and to get there, but I want to leave about 9:30 so I'll have extra time in case there is traffic or parking…"

"Which means you'll be up at 8?"

"Odds are yes…"

"I'll make sure I'll get up with you and see you off…" Wade said.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Get some sleep, relax and don't worry or stress over it too much where you can't sleep." Wade said as I looked over at him.

"I'll try not to, you going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm tired…" Wade said as I nodded as I got to my feet meeting my brother in the middle giving him a tight hug, I oddly didn't want to let the hug go.

"Night, I love you." I said.

"Night, love you too…" Wade said as the hug broke and he walked out of my room heading towards his room across the house from me. I shut my door to keep the noise I may or may not make won't echo through the house and keep him up as I walked further in changing into my pajamas before getting comfortable on my bed. I laid there as my hands tried to make my pillow more comfortable as I cuddled with it somewhat trying to fall asleep but it seemed like it took forever to do that, I just laid there staring at the wall that I was facing with my eyes wide open and I think my thoughts, worries and nerves were keeping me awake.


	39. Chapter 39

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I was finally able to force myself to fall asleep to get a few hours of sleep before my alarm chimed at 8 AM for me to have enough time to get ready. I got up turning the alarm off before I ran a hand through my tangled hair from tossing around last night trying to get sleep for today. I got up from my bed to make my way around it to head out of my room to the kitchen putting a pot of coffee on for me to pour myself a cup of coffee. I pulled open the fridge to see what there was to eat not seeing much, I went to grab some bread popping one slice into the toaster to toast as I pulled out butter and jelly for me to spread on the toast that would be done soon. I waited until both got finished, I poured my coffee since that had finished first pouring some of the flavored creamer that only had enough for this cup into my cup swirling the contents so it can be well blended together before the toaster popped my toast out. I pulled it onto a small plate spreading butter and jelly on it before I picked the toast up from the small plate carrying it in one hand as I put the now dirty plate in the sink before I grasped my coffee cup heading back to my room as I munched on my toast and taking drinks from my hot coffee. I got into my room right when I took the last bite of my toast before I set my coffee cup onto the desk as I walked over pulling down the outfit Wade had helped me pick out the night before looking it over making sure it looked perfect before I took one more drink of my coffee before I went into my bathroom taking a quick shower before I slid the outfit on before I walked back into my room taking a drink from the now luke warm coffee. I began collecting the paperwork that I was handed that was in my carry-on bag setting it onto my bed before I went to a purse that I usually use throwing the things I would need into it before I sat on my bed pulling on some nylon knee high socks to wear before I found the heels that Wade also helped me pick out the night before I carried them over to my bed, I sat down on the edge of my bed sliding my feet in them before buckling the back strap to hold them on my feet. I stood up grabbing my purse along with the paperwork that I had laid out getting them adjusted in my hands before I grabbed the cup of coffee that was colder than I originally made it carrying the things out to the living room seeing Wade walk out of his room running a hand through his messed up hair.

"Morning." I said as I set my stuff down on the couch before I walked into the kitchen dumping out the coffee that was too cold for my liking.

"You almost ready to go?" Wade asked walking in as he rubbed at one eye.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" I asked.

"I guess the headwear is a little weird." Wade said as I smirked.

"I think so too." I said.

"How old is this?" Wade asked pointing to the pot of coffee.

"I made it about 8ish…it might be warm considering it was in the pot." I said shrugging.

"I'll make a new pot…" Wade said as I nodded as I walked out of the kitchen and headed back to the bathroom where I pulled my towel off my head letting my wet hair fall down, it was dried more than it originally was. I brushed my hair out before I plugged in the hair dryer and began to blow dry it while I was brushing it out so it won't get caught up in knots, I turned the hair dryer off when it got fully dried out and put it back before I continued brushing my hair out before pulling half of my hair up into a clip. "You're running late!" I heard Wade yell throughout the house as I let out a growl before I set my brush down before I quickly brushed my teeth before I sped walked through the house to the living room grabbing the things I had set down earlier.

"I'm heading out, I'll drop by the grocery store on the way home to grab a few things…" I said.

"Okay, just focus on one thing at a time….drive safe, be yourself and I'm proud of you…" Wade said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I said as I snuggled closer to Wade's embrace, I loved how a hug from my brother always made me feel more confident in myself and made me feel everything was going to be okay, he pushed my nerves and worries away. I think I felt this way because he was my brother, I knew he supported me in whatever I did and he was proud of me for whatever I have accomplished, he did the worrying for me, well somewhat and Wade always looked out for me. I didn't want to let go of my brother, I felt him kiss the top of my head and he slowly rubbed at my back as I slowly began to step away from his embrace pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll be back later, I'll text you when I get there and when I get out." I said as he nodded as he walked me out to my car.

"Why do I always walk out here without my shoes? It's freaking hot…" He said doing a wacky dance thing trying to make sure his bare feet won't be on the cement for so long.

"It's your own fault…" I said.

"I know…love you sis." He said.

"Love you too bro." I said smiling as I clicked my seat belt in before I looked over at my brother through the open window I had just rolled down.

"I'm going back inside, drive-"

"Safe and text you when I get there and be myself, I know…." I said smiling as he chuckled.

"You got it down…" He said as he smacked the windowsill before he practically ran back towards the house as I began pulling out of the driveway whilst his car was parked in the garage for use. I drove the distance to the museum with my hand on the windowsill letting the wind of how fast I was driving blow through the car along with letting the CD I had pushed into my stereo play loud enough for me to hear to calm the nerves but I turned it down as I got closer because I wanted to make a good impression and I rolled the window up when I parked the car in the back of the museum where the parking lot was. I turned the car off as I pulled my cell phone from my purse texting my brother that I had made it and that I will text him before I were to leave the museum to the grocery store. I headed inside the museum after giving myself a pep talk, I pulled the door open and held it open for people that were coming out before I slid inside not sure where I was to meet anybody or who I was to be looking for so I began to slowly look over the art and photos that I have already seen once before trying to look at it in a different context if my photos could compare to these. I stepped in front of one art piece analyzing it, I began to doubt that my work was anywhere near as good as this one.

"Julie, there you are…" Mrs. Connor said getting my attention, I looked over seeing her walk over with her arms extended out grasping my arm pulling me to go with her as I kind of had to keep up with her as we approached a male in a suit and a female in a business suit. "This is Julie Bennett." Mrs. Connor said introducing me to the two as I stuck out my hand to shake their hands.

"I'm Mr. Green and this is Mrs. Holmes." Mr. Green said as he shook my hand and I shook her hand.

"We are very pleased with the work that Mrs. Connor has shown us of yours." Mrs. Holmes said.

"Thank you." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So, shall we?" Mr. Green said as I looked to Mrs. Connor then to them as I nodded yes, I didn't know what was to come but I guess I could go along with it. "We figured that you may need a place of your own to work so we have dedicated a little room, it'll be a hall soon enough, for you to work in." Mr. Green said as I nodded as I followed behind him to a room that wasn't that far from where we had stood watching as he unlocked it with a key on a key ring of about three keys. He pulled the two doors open together to the large room, it was bigger than that of my bedroom that was completely empty of art work. "Go on in." He said as I looked to him then back to the room as I slowly stepped into the room twirling around to look at it more.

"This is mine?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, all this will be where your work will be hung…the only thing is that the contractors we hired will come in and cut this doorway out where this black lines are to make it open to the public but that will be closer to the opening date of the hall…" Mrs. Holmes answered.

"When do you want the hall to open?" I asked.

"Well, we were hoping to have a grand opening on New Year's Eve and make it a celebratory type thing…what better way to bring in the New Year than with a new hall?" Mr. Green said as I nodded knowing I had five to six months which was more than enough time.

"That is plenty of time to get my stuff hung in here." I said as I began to twirl around to look over the hall again, I wasn't sure how I felt about the color it had much less the fact there was nothing in there besides the walls, it was lacking furniture and anything.

"Mrs. Connor also made us aware of your travelling so we would like to extend these keys to the museum along with the codes to you so you can come in on our off hours if you need to for you to work on the hall." Mr. Green said handing me the key ring with the three keys explaining which key went to what. "Mrs. Holmes, would you go get the paperwork for the girl?" Mr. Green said as he looked to the girl as she nodded heading wherever she needed to go.

"Oh, I filled out these papers for you along with the biography." I said as I handed him the paperwork as he smiled and nodded as he collected it from me, he looked it over before he headed out of the room in the same direction that Mrs. Holmes had went in.

"So?" Mrs. Connor asked.

"What?" I asked as I looked over at her as she joined me in the room.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"Overwhelming…it needs a lot of work but I know it'll be worth it…I just can't believe this is mine…" I said as I smirked looking over at her.

"Well it is…you did it!" She said as she pulled me into a hug, yet again it was awkward and I just awkwardly hugged her back. She broke the hug when Mr. Green and Mrs. Holmes came back in with some more paperwork for me.

"So, here is the catalog for you to find the benches or whatever you think would go in here and that would match the furniture in rest of the museum. Here is the catalog along with the numbers to call to get the engraving of the descriptions and titles. Here is the credit card with money already set on it that should cover all the expenses you will need to get this room and hall up to par, if you want to put a coat of paint on it as well you can, use the card as well to buy the mounting and all the things you would need to hang the photos up…it is your room so make it anyway you want." Mr. Green said handing me catalogs explaining what each one was for along with the card. "You think you'll be ready by New Year's Eve?" Mr. Green asked as I looked up from the things in my hand.

"I think so." I said nodding.

"Well, welcome aboard Ms. Bennett." Mr. Green said as he shook my hand again as I shook Mrs. Holmes' hand as well before I walked out of the room locking it behind us and they began to disperse to greet patrons that came in, I don't know where Mrs. Connor had gone but I sat on the nearest bench resting the catalogs and everything on my lap just staring at the room not believing this was happening. All the work that would be needed to be done in the long but short five to six months until they wanted to have the grand opening, I ran a hand through my hair. Behind those doors hold what is to be my future, the work that is between my future and where I am now, one simple mistake in that room can ruin everything. I guess my thoughts had consumed me enough to let hours pass because I hadn't noticed the time or how long I have sat there.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A Scottish accent rung through my ears pulling my attention away from the doors that I was staring at for hours, I'm sure.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I can ask you the same thing, Wade is worried about you." Drew said as I stood up running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, fuck! I forgot to text him after my meeting and I got to go grocery shopping…" I said pacing a few steps away from Drew.

"Don't worry about the grocery shopping, I sent Wade out to do that…you okay?" Drew asked as he walked a few steps towards me, I turned around seeing a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"I don't know…" He said shrugging, "You were just sitting there admiring a pair of doors and no one had heard from you in a few hours."

"Oh, I was just thinking….what are you doing here?"

"Wade said you were here, so I came here to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" I asked confused.

"You obviously haven't checked your phone, they want you and I in for our photo and video shoot down at the FCW studios….I went over to your house and since you weren't home, Wade helped me grab your things and he told me you were here, at least the last he had heard was that you were here, so I headed straight here."

"Crap…I'm so sorry…" I said running a hand through my hair, "I'll follow you over." I said heading to walk past him.

"What's so magical about those doors, first off?" Drew said as he stopped me by wrapping his arm around my waist and he was more amused by why I was staring at the doors.

"Drew…"

"No, come on…" Drew said.

"Fine…" I said stepping back a few steps to stand in front of him, "Behind those doors is the hall that I am to hang all my pictures." I said.

"Sweet…" He said as he walked around me, I watched as he was trying to pull the doors open but they were locked, "Their locked."

"That's because I locked them." I said walking up next to him.

"You got the keys?"

"Yes."

"Unlock it then, I want to see." Drew said.

"Drew, we got to go to our shoot." I said.

"Come on, they can wait just five more minutes, they can't do anything until we get there." He said.

"Drew…"

"Julie…" Drew said mocking my tone as I growled as I gave in unlocking the door pulling just one door open before I pushed him in and I slid in behind him closing the door behind us so none of the patrons that are wandering around would come in. "Wow…this is all yours?" He asked as he spun around.

"Yeah…they said I can paint it, I can order the benches or anything I think would fit in this room but match rest of the museum and I have to hang my photos in here." I said.

"Sweet, you are in charge of everything…when does it have to be done?"

"New Year's Eve." I said.

"I'll help you." Drew said.

"You don't have to."

"I don't have to but I want to." Drew said as he turned to look at me with a smile plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"You are actually made your dream a reality with this…"

"Don't remind me…" I said.

"You scared, huh?"

"Scared? Not as much as I am nervous about screwing up…." I said honestly as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You won't screw up…they obviously trust you and you do good work…come on, we got to get going and the shoot will get your mind off of this crazy talk you have." Drew said as he reached out grabbing my hand tugging me out the door with him and shut the door behind us. He stood behind me waiting for me to lock the door as he rested his hand on the arch of my back as we walked out the way we both came in earlier.

"I'll follow you over to the studios?" I said in more of a question than a statement.

"Why will you follow me? You can ride with me."

"But my car-"

"Will be fine here, they don't lock their parking lot at night and it'll safe gas on your car…just get in my damn car…" Drew said as I didn't feel like fighting with him as I climbed into the passenger seat of his car buckling up as he did the same driving us over to the FCW studio to do these shoots that they wanted us to do.


	40. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I looked over at Drew who was adjusting the mirrors very little before he changed the gears on his car before he looked over his shoulder my way to back out of the parking spot that was a few spots away from my car.

"We have to go back to my house." I said.

"Why?" He asked glancing over to me before looking back out the back window to continue backing out.

"I have to grab my ring gear." I said.

"Already got it."

"What do you mean you already got it?"

"When I went to your house, Wade and I were able to put a bag together with your gear…." Drew said.

"You guys went through my shit?" I asked.

"If that is what you want to clarify it as, yes….we only looked in your carry-on bag because that is where Wade said you carried your attire…then we found your boots and put them in the bag…you're welcome." Drew said.

"Thanks…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair, today seemed like it was never going to end.

"I would call or text your brother though to let him know you are okay." Drew said as I looked over at him nodding as I pulled my phone out of my pocket opening it seeing the call and voicemail from Hunter along with multiple texts from Wade. I dialed Wade's number knowing he would answer sooner than later when he saw my name coming up on his caller ID.

"Where are you?" Wade asked in a stern but worry voice.

"Sorry, I was kind of zoned out and forgot to text you when I got out of my meeting. I am sitting in Drew's car heading to the FCW studios right now. I'm fine." I said.

"You about gave me a heart attack, could you not do that again?" Wade asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to remember from now on…I'll text you when we leave and I have Drew here to remind me." I said glancing over to Drew who smirked as he looked out the window on his left side.

"Okay, you better or I will put a tracking device in your ear like you would to a dog." Wade said as I let out a chuckle as his drastic non-threatening threats.

"Okay whatever Wade…love you." I said.

"Love you too." Wade said as he hung up about the same time as I did before I slid it back into my pocket. I then watched the city pass us by as Drew drove us the distance to the FCW studios that I was familiar with when they were in the developmental years ago. I climbed out of the car stretching a little from sitting in the car for the little bit of time before I met Drew at the trunk where I saw my carry-on bag inside the trunk knowing he did really pack my bag so I pulled it out resting the straps the bag had onto my shoulder as Drew pulled out a suitcase. "Why do you have such a big bag?" I asked.

"I brought the swords with me."

"You still have those?"

"They are expensive, you think I would just toss those? Plus, they were passed down from my great grandfather so it has special meaning to my family." Drew said.

"Oh…that I understand." I said nodding as he slammed the trunk shut before he pushed the button on his keychain to lock the doors of his car. I followed him into the building that we were to be in for the next so many hours, I knew this was going to take a while and I already felt my stomach grumbling from being hungry since I hadn't ate since 8 and it is well past 3 PM. I followed Drew through the halls to the one room they had dedicated to the photo shoots seeing people already at work setting everything up and getting everything prepped for us, it was weird seeing so many at work just for someone like me. "What do we do?" I asked as I glanced over to Drew who I stepped beside.

"I guess we wait until they tell us they are ready for us, you hungry?" Drew asked nodding to the table that was already set up with food.

"You have no idea." I said as we walked over to the catering table where I grabbed a banana to eat as Drew grabbed a finger sandwich and I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Great, you're here…I'm Gary and I'm going to be assisting this whole thing today to get things going smoothly…I have called in Paige and Corey to come in about an hour to two to work with you in the ring but we would first like to work with you to get the photos done." Gary said as we nodded.

"I guess we should go change…" I said as I looked over at Drew.

"We got two changing rooms set up, they are right over there." He said as he pointed out the two changing tents of sorts made of cloth curtains making a cube to make individual stalls, it was better than nothing.

"Thank you Gary." I said as he nodded as he headed to talk to the videographer, I have no idea why he was getting ready and set up but I wasn't in the right to question how they were to do things.

"I got you something." Drew said as he laid his suitcase down flat on the ground.

"You didn't have to get me something." I said confused on what he had gotten me much less on why he had gotten me something.

"Well, I felt like it and it will go with your ring attire." Drew said as I was more confused as he pulled his suitcase open handing me a pack of white socks that would match his, "I know socks are horrible gifts, but they will go above your boots but below your knees and it'll match the tacky white socks I wear with my attire…the only difference is that yours have pretty little girly bows on them where as mine doesn't."

"If you want the bows, you can have them." I said sarcastically.

"Nah, I'll stick to my manly ones…figured it'll match more and it won't look as weird." Drew said.

"Thank you Drew." I said hugging him with the package of socks in hand.

"You're welcome." Drew said before he squatted down zipping his bag back up before we headed towards the two tent stalls changing into our attires, I tugged at my skirt trying to make it longer thinking it was longer but I guess it wasn't as long as I thought it was. I pulled the white shirt on before I pulled the black vest on over it, I sat on my bag that was filled with the outfit I had wore to the museum as I pulled my nylon socks off trying to slide them into my bag before I ripped the bag of socks open sliding a pair of the socks on modeling it on the first foot I had slid them on smiling at just how good they had looked and the little bow was adorable and nice touch to the attire before I did the other foot and pulled my wrestling boots on before I got to my feet looking down at the bag I was sitting on pushing the heels and nylon socks into it before I zipped it close and pulled it back on my shoulders before I walked out of the stall seeing Drew already out of his stall, I guess I do take forever and I was trying to adjust to seeing Drew back in that get up since he hadn't done this gimmick in years it seemed. I slowly walked towards him until I saw the guy that was talking with Drew nod towards me and he slowly looked over his shoulder at me before he turned around causing me to stop in my tracks sheepishly, I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I stood there as he walked the few steps up to me with a smile on his face and he grasped my bare shoulders to hold me still. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You look great…like a female version of me." He said.

"Ew! I am nothing like you!" I said trying to break from his grip by squirming a little.

"No, you are nothing like me, I'm sorry…how do the socks fit?" He asked.

"They fit perfectly…they match well with the outfit, thanks…" I said.

"You're welcome…I don't think you would know where to pick it up…"

"The Scottish Socks Store?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's a store?" Drew asked sarcastically back in an excited tone as all I could do was chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Julie, we need you to go through hair and make-up." Gary said coming up to us as I nodded as I looked at Drew giving him a half smile, I was trying to give myself some confidence, for what I don't know.


	41. Chapter 41

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked over to the hair and make-up station where I was seated in one of the chairs you would usually sit in at a beauty salon, I crossed my one leg over the other as I tried to get comfortable as I glanced over at Drew who was still standing there watching me as I sat there and he seemed like a lost puppy until Gary walked up to him talking to him as I was watching them talk, about what, I wish I knew until Drew walked the short distance to the stall he was in earlier walking back out with the black circular bag that was in his suitcase that contained his swords he used to use during this gimmick years ago, it was mainly only for the shoots like this one and he never took it out to the ring, as he should do because it could get dangerous with that hanging around and with the swords being such a treasure to his family, I didn't see him wanting to damage them in anyway. I watched as he slid one of the swords out of the black case as he threw the case over his shoulders and I also understand not letting it lay around as he slid the black cover off the sword he was now holding watching as he was practicing swinging it and checking to make sure it was shiny and was camera ready. I watched him playing around with the sword laughing at his idiotic tendencies but yet here I am laughing at them too.

"You got to keep you lips shut for me and make a kissy face." The make-up artist said as I was letting out laughs and after the artist said that it had gotten Drew's attention as I glanced away as I did as she said allowing her to apply lip gloss over the already pink lipstick she had put on my lips.

"How's it going?" Drew asked as he stepped up beside my chair resting his hands on the sword he had stabbed at the ground in front of him, it was more to hold the sword up than anything.

"Is that proper English?" I asked.

"Does it matter? You understood what I meant." Drew said.

"You are done for now…that will do." The make-up artist said as I could tell she was getting frustrated with me not cooperating with her on what she wanted to do and honestly I didn't need all the stuff she wanted to put on me so I couldn't be happier.

"Do you have your other sword?" I asked.

"Yes….why?"

"I want to challenge you to a dual." I said smirking as I got to my feet.

"You're on." He said as he handed me the sword he was holding and I watched and waited as he pulled his second sword out getting ready before he zipped the bag back up with the black covers for the swords. "I'll take an easy on you." Drew said.

"You don't have to take an easy on me, I took that fencing class, remember?" I asked smirking as our swords chimed as they clanked together meeting near the tip.

"Let the best man win." Drew said smirking, I hadn't fenced since high school nor have I had done this with him since he had this character because him and I used to do this all the time.

"The best woman will win." I said smirking as I jumped back a little to miss his sword as I blocked it the best I could with my sword as we were swinging our swords, trying to make sure not to hurt anyone else with them as we were swinging them around.

"I don't think so Jules." Drew said as he blocked my sword forcing them to stay that way and trying to overpower the other.

"I think so…" I said.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked in a panic.

"Horsing around, chill out." Drew said as he smirked as I was able to catch him off balance and able to get him to drop his sword before poking at him in the chest gently. "No fair, I was distracted." Drew said as I smirked.

"It does count…" I said cockily.

"Rematch." He said.

"Actually, yes…Malcolm, get the camera rolling and record this…I got this great idea, why don't you guys sword fight a little then have the swords meet in the middle before you slide towards each other until you both drop the swords down like this…" He said picking up Drew's sword re-enacting what he was discussing and I was going along with it. "Then Drew will wrap his arm around you holding you close as you cut your promo." Gary said.

"And what is our promo?" Drew asked.

"We are the Scots, we are ready to fight and we always get what we want." Gary said.

"So, we are heels?" I asked.

"That is the plan for right now." Gary said as I was kind of shocked at that before I shrugged it off. "Don't go until I say so…" Gary said as he stormed off in search of something or someone as I looked to Drew.

"You want to practice?" Drew asked.

"Sure." I said as we began practicing how Gary would want us to do it until it seemed like a second nature to us and it was quite fluent between us.

"We ready?" Gary asked.

"Absolutely." I said as I adjusted my shirt a little before I walked a few feet to where my start mark that I had mentally made was. I turned around to face Drew smiling a little as I got into position holding the sword up meeting his sword in the middle.

"Ready….set….and action!" Gary said as we did as we were told trying to ignore the clicks of the photographer snapping photos of us along with the videographer recording what he could of us. I did what Drew and I had rehearsed, our swords hit one last time before we slowly walked towards each other lowering our swords like Gary had instructed us to do so feeling Drew's arm wrap around me holding me close to his frame and his hand resting flat on the arch of my back.

"We are the Scots…" I said in my best Scottish accent.

"And we are ready to fight and we always get what we want." Drew said before he looked from the camera to me, I followed his lead looking up into his blue eyes and oddly I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as did his, unexpectedly he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a small kiss, it wasn't a peck on the lips but it was definitely shorter than the last time our lips had met for a kiss. When our lips parted, I looked up at him confused yet I couldn't break the eye contact we had because after this kiss his eyes weren't as filled with emotions as last time, they seemed almost normal but was filled with love and trust. My lips formed a smile on my lips and I didn't want this moment to end, oddly I wasn't afraid or scared or uncomfortable with this, I wasn't mad or angry or hating Drew anymore, why was this happening to me?

"Cut! That was great…." Gary said as I realized what was happening as I slowly slid out of Drew's grip running a hand through my hair.

"Do we need to do another take?" I asked trying to clear my throat as I scratched at the back of my neck.

"No, I think we got it…take a five minute break, Blanche, I think her lip gloss or lip stick smeared…" Gary said.

"I was actually going to get some water and a snack real quick." I said.

"Just see her before we begin again." He said as I nodded as I glanced to Drew heading towards the snack table grabbing a finger sandwich trying to eat it slowly instead of one bite.

"That was some promo…" Drew said as he stepped beside me.

"Yeah…oh yeah, your sword…" I said as I handed it to him as he smiled as he lifted it up to hold in both his hands admiring it, "They are quite beauties." I said.

"Yeah, I keep them stored in a display case for safe keeping." Drew said as I nodded as I watched him slide the cover on it after he inspected it sliding it back into the black bag. "How are you, I mean after the-" He said stopping there.

"I feel fine…" I said nodding as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Good because we might have to do more today…"

"If we do, you may need a mint because you had peanut butter breath." I said chuckling a little and he even let out a chuckle.

"I'll make a note…you might need one too because you are eating peanut butter as well." He said as he winked at me before he turned heading towards the clothed stall that he used earlier to put his swords up. I finished my sandwich grabbing a bottle of water downing almost half of it before I capped it back up going to find Blanche, the make-up lady, to touch up my lipstick or gloss, even though I didn't want it done but I knew that Gary would make her do it if I didn't go find her. She touched up my lipstick and lip gloss, I turned around to go find Gary to see where I needed to be running into Drew. "I found us some gum, here you go…" He said handing me a piece.

"Thanks…" I said smirking as I unwrapped the tiny piece of gum popping it in my mouth before Gary approached us.

"We are ready for you." Gary said as we followed him to stand in front of the sheet that was white, the normal backdrop for these studio shots.


	42. Chapter 42

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew and I walked onto the designated area of where the photos were to be took, I looked to Drew not sure where we were to stand or how we were to pose when I looked out seeing the photographer playing with the camera in his hands.

"How and where do you want us to stand?" I asked nervously as I stood beside Drew who was standing in almost the exact same pose as I was, which was standing straight forward with arms by our side.

"I want to do couple photos then I'll move on to do solo photos…" The photographer said as we nodded as we looked to each other. "First off, I want photos of you two standing like that but may I have the miss have her hand on her hip with some attitude…remember, you guys are the bad guys." The photographer said, I thought it was weird we were doing photos like this but that is what he wanted to do then he positioned us to where I stood in front of Drew with his arms wrapped around me, his hands rested flat on my waist where the top hem of my skirt was feeling some of the skin of his hands on my bare stomach. "Where are those swords they had?" The photographer asked.

"I put them up." Drew answered.

"Okay, after we are done I may want to get more shots with those." He said as Drew nodded okay. "Can you two turn a little counter-clockwise…" He said as we slowly turned until he told us to stop. I felt Drew pulling me back close to his embrace and his arms tightened around my waist, I snuggled closer to his hard frame and it felt good being wrapped up in a strong man's arms and oddly I think I could get used to this feeling. I felt him snuggle his face at the curve of my neck and I smirked after letting out a chuckle from how much it tickled.

"That tickled." I said smiling as I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll just have to do it again…." He said as he did it again getting me chuckle more and he kept doing it but this time he started tickling my stomach. He picked me up so I won't try to fight against his arms to run away and I was hunched over laughing the best I could along with kicking a little trying to get him to put me down.

"Drew…Drew…put me down!" I said between laughter.

"Yes Drew, put her down." The photographer said not enthused with us right now. Drew put me down on my feet keeping me closer than ever as I wiped at my eyes getting the black eyeliner or mascara that had ran out of the way.

"You smell good." Drew said in a soft growl more than a whisper.

"Thanks…" I said looking at the shoulder he was still cuddled against.

"What scent is it?"

"I believe it's Midnight Moon…"

"You should wear it more…"

"If you like it, I'll wear less of it then…" I said as I turned around to look at him smirking.

"Well, I'm the one that is going to have to smell you the most."

"I think Wade has to smell me more than you do." I said.

"I vote for that perfume…" Drew said as I swore I felt his lips press against my neck but I couldn't be sure.

"One more set before I'll have you go grab your sword." The photographer said.

"Alright, how would you like us to pose now?" I asked as I kind of stepped out of Drew's grip but he reached out grasping my hand holding it within his as he stepped up beside me.

"I would like it if Drew would lift you into a basket type carry."

"Why would we need to do that?" I asked curiously not sure the logistics about that.

"Yeah, that seems kind of weird…" Drew said agreeing with me.

"Fine…why don't you two face each other with your hands interlaced with the others and bent up to be shoulder height, Julie why don't you lean into him a little with your one leg bent up and you are looking up at him with a smile and Drew you look down at her." He explained as I let out a sigh as we walked back to the X on the ground, I turned to face Drew forcing myself to reach out to grab his hand interlacing my fingers with his bending my arms with him to have it shoulder height looking up locking my eyes with Drew.

"You could hold me right?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie." He said smirking as I leant forward on the ball of my foot as my other was lifted up and bent at the knee as I leant against his frame slightly tightening my grip on his hand. "God woman, death lock on my hands…" Drew said.

"Sorry, I don't want to fall."

"You won't fall…" He said as I tried to loosen my grip on his hands as he leant down pressing his forehead to mine and pressed his lips to me giving me a passionate kiss. He broke his lips from mine letting me catch my breath as a smirk came to his lips as I stared deep into his blue eyes, "That calmed you down some…" He said smiling.

"You can't just kiss me whenever-" I began to say when he pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm going to keep doing it." He said smirking.

"You're an evil man." I said as he smiled.

"I know I am." He said as he smiled getting me to smile back.

"I like your smile." I said honestly.

"I like yours too." He said as we were stuck in this position for longer than I had hoped, but it gave me time to look into his eyes that were unique, just like the way he was.

"Okay…I got enough, why don't I do solo of Julie while you go get your swords Drew?" The photographer said.

"Okay…have fun sweetie." Drew said as he smirked heading to where he needed to as I stood on the X that I was sharing with him.

"Why don't you cross your arms over your chest…just like that." He said doing just that as he snapped a few photos of that before he told me to pose in a different one, I kept smiling looking at the photographer until I oddly looked up seeing Drew standing further back with his arms crossed over his chest with a smile plastered on his face as he watched as I did so smiling back at him. "Now, can you sit on the ground and wrap your arms around your legs?" He asked as I nodded doing just that as he snapped away at the photos. "Alright Julie, you are done…Drew, you got that sword?" He asked turning to look at Drew who slowly looked to the photographer as I got to my feet.

"Yeah…" Drew said.

"Okay, Drew stand behind Julie and wrap your arms around her like earlier but you both hold onto the sword." The photographer said as I nodded as I began to dust off my butt as Drew walked towards me stepping behind me, I lifted my arms slightly to allow him to wrap his arms around me planting the sword between my feet and I rested my hands on top of his.

"You look beautiful…" Drew whispered.

"Thank you…you aren't just saying that are you?" I asked.

"No, I mean what I said…" Drew said.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I can't compliment you?"

"I'm just waiting for an insult…"

"I don't always have to give you an insult….I have matured…"

"I know…" I said as I looked down at my feet when I saw Drew's hand leave the sword forcing mine off the top of his lifting my face up by the chin.

"Keep your chin high…" Drew mumbled when the door to the room opened seeing a female and male walk in, they must be Paige and Corey.

"I think that is enough of that pose…Drew you are up." The photographer said.

"I'll go work with them…" I said looking to Drew who nodded as I walked off going over to greet them.


	43. Chapter 43

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked up to the female and male in question, I was hoping it was Paige and Corey that Gary had told us about and knew either way it was nice being greeted if you didn't know anywhere where you were.

"Hi, I'm Julie…you must be Paige and Corey." I said as I stuck my hand out shaking the female's hand first before shaking the male's hand.

"Yes ma'am…are we too early?" She asked nodding towards where Drew was getting his photos took, I looked behind me seeing him posing smiling and I couldn't help but to smile as I looked back at them.

"Just a little but we ran a little behind…why don't we go out to the ring and I'll work with you guys and he'll catch up?" I asked as they nodded as I walked with them out to the ring that was placed in the arena. "Do you guys need to get changed or are you guys already suited up?" I asked.

"I'm ready to go." Corey said stripping from his jean jacket.

"I need to change…" Paige said as I nodded as I jumped onto the apron and slid into the ring as Paige headed back where we came from and Corey joined me in the ring.

"So, what are we doing?" Corey asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, Drew and I would want to perform our signature moves on you and Paige for sure…I don't know if they would want a whole match or not…" I said as I shrugged.

"What are your signature moves?" Corey asked.

"Well….you will receive a hurricanarana possibly along with a moonsault splash." I said.

"Sounds easy enough." Corey said.

"Pretty simple…nothing too drastic." I said smirking and shrugged.

"Scottish gimmick?" Corey asked nodding towards my outfit.

"Yeah, unfortunately…" I said looking down at my outfit.

"It's not a bad thing…" He said smirking.

"What about you? A tough guy type gimmick?"

"I'm just being myself." He said.

"Best way to do it." I said shrugging when Paige and Drew came out to work with us and the videographer wasn't that far behind. "Are we doing a whole match or just our signature moves?" I asked.

"Just your signatures…" The videographer said as I nodded.

"And the set ups to the signatures…" Drew said as I nodded.

"Drew and Corey in the ring then." I said as I slid out onto the apron.

"We got to plan this out…" Drew said.

"Call it on the spot." I said smirking.

"You scared?" Corey teased as Paige slid onto the apron to the turnbuckle across from where I was.

"No…let's do this…" Drew said.

"I'm ready, go whenever you want." The videographer said as Drew and Corey walked around the square circle until they ran in locking up, I watched as Drew pulled Corey into a headlock before he was pushed to go to the ropes bouncing off and taking a clothesline from Corey. I jumped onto the bottom rope.

"Come on Drew!" I yelled as I leant over the top rope as Drew slowly got up dodging Corey's punches picking Corey up onto his shoulders as Drew turned to face me giving me a nod as I jumped onto the second turnbuckle climbing to the top turnbuckle before jumping grasping Corey's head twisting my arms around his neck as he fell down with me as Drew fell back with me protecting Corey's neck and head. "You okay?" I whispered to Corey.

"Fine." Corey said.

"I'm good." Drew said as I slowly slid out from under Corey's head and rolled back out of the bottom rope and fell to the outside slowly getting back to my feet watching as Drew got back to his feet as I slid back onto the apron and to my feet when Drew tagged me in watching as Corey slowly was getting back to his feet as I launched myself onto the top rope.

"Drew!" I said getting Drew to turn around just in time to see me jump and he was able to catch me in time twirling me around catching Corey who got to his feet in time pulling him into a hurricanarana. I rolled to my knees and got to my feet when Paige finally climbed in running towards me clothes lining her and she got up quickly again doing it again as Drew dragged Corey's body closer to the turn buckle to do the moonsault slams onto him. I began kicking Paige lightly trying to get her to stay down as I moved her over to the other turnbuckle before I climbed out of the ring to the apron quickly climbing to the top turnbuckle seeing Drew doing the same. We both stood to the full height pointing to the each other before we both jumped doing moonsaults landing onto each member of the other tag team. I got to my feet pulling Paige's body closer into the ring before Drew turned around locking his hands together ready for me to step in. I stepped my foot in it grasping his shoulders tightly before I jumped a little bit before I used all my momentum from that foot jumping as I pushed myself off of him with my arms and he thrusted my foot up like he did before being able to flip over body slamming on top of Paige. I stood to my knees looking down at her making sure she was okay before we looked to the videographer.

"That it?" He asked.

"That was all of our finishers." I said.

"Alright…thanks Paige and Corey…" He said turning the camcorder off.

"Thanks you guys…." I said as I helped them to their feet and shook their hands before I sat on the rope for Corey and Paige to help them out before I stood up watching them jump off the apron.

"So, what'd you and Corey do out here all by yourself?" Drew asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing…we talked about the moves and our characters…why do I have to tell you what he and I did? I don't know that guy…" I said.

"I was just asking…" Drew said as he turned around as he climbed out another set of ropes jumping off the apron.

"Drew we need you back in the ring we want to get more in-ring shots of you two." The videographer said.

"Can you give us five minutes?" I asked as he nodded as I rolled out of the ring going up to Drew. "What is your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He said shrugging.

"It sure seems like something more than nothing…look, trust me…we didn't do anything and I don't know why you are self-conscious about it and if you want to know the truth, I don't dig tattoos so be put at ease…"

"Wade has tattoos though."

"I'm not sexually attracted to my brother now am I?" I asked sarcastically, "Plus, you don't need to worry because this 'relationship' is fake…" I said as he nodded as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry, I just want to look out for you and I know I can trust you but after what you told me about-"

"That was one guy and I promise I will let you meet the next guy." I lied, I put a smirk on my face when he smirked back as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, it was weird he acted the way he did but I guess it could be cute. We slid back into the ring going to the middle where we stood back to back like the videographer had positioned us to be at first then he instructed us to have it where Drew rolled me up like a tango dance then dip just a little for a kiss. Drew grasped my hand and I made sure that both our arms were outstretched before he tugged at our hands getting me to roll up to his embrace before he dipped me a little locking my leg on his hip as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss.

"And hold…." The photographer said as I don't know when he got down there but he was now down there.

"Now, can you jump up onto him?" The videographer asked.

"How many takes do you need?" I asked curiously.

"This is the last one." He said as I turned to Drew.

"You won't drop me, will you?" I asked.

"No…" He said as I rested my hands on his shoulders and his hands dug into my hips picking me up and my legs instantly bent resting on his hips. "Wrap your legs around me." Drew said as I did so locking them behind him.

"Better?" I asked in a whisper as our foreheads rested together.

"Much." He said smiling as I smiled back at him before I somehow was able to push myself to press my lips down against his without him doing it this time feeling his lips spread in a smile underneath mine as I broke my lips from his. "You seem better with this." He said smiling as I rested my forehead against his.

"Still getting used to it…." I said smirking.

"Getting used to it my ass." He said smiling as he rested his forehead against mine as my hands snaked around his neck getting comfortable with him holding me up. His arms snaked around me and felt him lock his hands behind my back, I locked my feet at the ankle and I felt myself slipping.

"Am I getting heavy?" I asked grasping the back of his neck along with some of his long smooth hair.

"No…you are just fine, I'm not dropping you." He said sternly.

"Then why-" I began to say when he pressed his lips to mine getting me to shut up. "You can't shut me up with a kiss." I said when our lips parted.

"I did for a little while." Drew said smirking.

"Okay, we got it." The videographer said.

"That means put me down Scots." I said as he slid his hands back to my hips picking me up a little as I unwrapped my legs from his waist and he set me down on my feet. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked past him towards the ropes.

"Let me get that." Drew said as he walked over sitting on the middle rope and lifted the top rope with his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I slid out of the ring before I did the same to him letting him climb out of the ring before we both jumped off the apron at the same time. "I'll race you to the back." I said as I smacked him lightly on the arm before I began running towards where we had to go hearing him stomping behind me knowing he was running right behind me. I got to the door that led into the studio where we were taking our photos and videos earlier when I felt the strong arms of Drew wrap around my waist tugging me back before picking me up spinning me around kicking and trying to tug at his hands. "Put me down!" I yelled.

"No…I got to win!" Drew said as he put me down as he lunged for the door as I grasped his hand tugging him away trying to slide in front of him as he was trying to block my reach of the door.

"No, I'm going to win." I said as I slid in front of him bumping him with my butt.

"Did you just try to booty bump me?"

"Yes, and it worked…" I said pulling the door open and slid in, "I win…" I said smirking as I turned to look at him with a smile plastered on my face.

"Only because you distracted me with your butt."

"My butt is not distracting and it should not distract you…"

"Maybe it did." Drew said.

"Maybe it should stop." I said as I turned around from the awkward conversation going to where my individual tent to change back into my outfit from earlier today. I sat on my bag again pulling the socks I was given from Drew before I pulled on the nylon socks before pulling the heels back on dreading wearing these yet again. I buckled the first shoe when I heard the tapping against the cloth of the tent, I looked up at the door of the tent I was in. "It's open." I said unsure who it was, the cloth pulled back seeing Drew peek his head in.

"Hey, you almost ready?" He asked as he leant against the wall beside the tent.

"Yeah, let me finish putting these shoes on." I said as I looked down back at my shoes from looking at him.

"Alright…" Drew said as he closed the curtain as I pulled my other heel on buckling it before I stood up doing wacky things to do so with the heels, I should have thought about that before I decided to sit on the ground with heels. I stood up bending over pushing the socks I had just wore into my bag before I zipped it up pulling a strap onto my shoulder before I slid out of the curtain tent seeing Drew leaning back against the table used for the make-up supplies that were now pretty much gone sipping at a bottle of water. I slowly walked across the room not so quietly due to the clanking of the heels against the floor beneath me. "You need to text your brother." Drew said as he pushed himself off the table meeting me half way as he rolled his suitcase behind him.

"I'll text him in the car." I said.

"You better." Drew said.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll tickle you again."

"We don't want that now, do we?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, do you?" Drew asked as he glanced to me as I rolled my eyes as he pushed the door open watching as he stepped out pulling his bag out behind him as I reached out to grab the door to help hold it open for his bag as he stepped beside the door holding it open with his one arm and his foot as he rolled his bag beside him to be perpendicular with him.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped aside out of the doorway so he could let the door shut behind us. He led me to his car that we had rode in over here in. He opened the trunk first putting his suitcase in the trunk then he looked to me.

"Aren't you going to put your bag in?" Drew asked.

"I'll hold it in the front seat with me so when we get to the museum it won't be that big of a hassle." I said honestly.

"Suit yourself." He said as he shrugged slamming the trunk shut as he walked along the driver's side as I walked along the passenger side pulling the door open sliding into the seat beside Drew buckling up when I got comfortable. "Text your brother." Drew said.

"Yes father." I joked.

"I'm just covering both of our asses…"

"You afraid of my brother?"

"A little, he can be intimidating at times…especially when it involves you, he is very protective and I am fearful with my life." Drew said.

"He's a big teddy bear, you shouldn't be afraid." I said as I smirked at his caring but fearful side. I pulled out my phone texting my brother that Drew was driving me back to the museum right now, Wade responded saying that he was going to make dinner for me so it'll be ready when I got home which scared me a tad. "I texted him." I said as I slid my phone back into my pocket that my skirt had, it was weird that my skirt had a pocket but yet it was convenient.

"Good…you hungry?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, but Wade is making us dinner…" I said.

"Well, good luck with that…"

"Thanks, I hope it isn't as bad as last time…" I said remembering back to when he set the fire alarm off due to the smoke that came from the stove when he was trying to cook lasagna.

"What was his excuse? It was the timer?" Drew asked chuckling.

"Yeah…he needs a new term of timer."

"He definitely does…don't forget you promised me scones." Drew said.

"I won't…you want raisins or those cranberry raisins?" I asked.

"Raisins are fine….those cranberry ones didn't taste as good." Drew said.

"I told you that it was going to taste bad."

"I know you did, but I had to try it myself." Drew said as he turned into the museum and pulled around to the back seeing my car along with a couple others still in the lot.

"Thanks for the ride and picking me up…" I said as he parked in the spot beside my car.

"No problem sweetie…text me when you get home…" Drew said.

"I say the same for you…" I said glancing over at him smirking as I pulled the handle pushing the door outwards. "Drive safe honey…." I said smirking as I slid one foot out of the door before I stood up pulling my other foot out of his car turning around to look back in the car, "See you Friday."

"Saturday."

"Saturday?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, we fly out Saturday and we work SmackDown this swing of the tour…"

"Oh…okay…" I said nodding.

"See you Saturday." He said smiling as I smiled back pushing a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I stood back up pushing the door shut, I walked the short distance back to the driver's side door of my car pulling the keys for my car out unlocking my car before I slid in tossing my bag onto the passenger seat beside me and closed the door looking over seeing Drew looking back at me as he slightly waved as I waved back awkwardly as I pulled my seat belt over my chest pushing the buckle into its slot before I started the car backing out of the spot and made sure I was back enough to give Drew enough room to pull out and he did so, I followed him out of the driveway. I turned left when it was clear after Drew had turned left as well, I somehow lost him during the process of driving towards my house.

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I drove home parking in the driveway, I pulled the bag with me as I climbed out on the driver's side and didn't want to deal with going around to the passenger side to grab my bag. I locked the car before I walked up the cement walkway to the door letting myself into the house smelling beans, which was weird smell to come home to but I was suspecting it.

"Wade, I'm home!" I said through the house looking over seeing Wade walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey, just in time…"

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Beans on toast."

"For dinner?"

"Yeah…" Wade said.

"Okay, let me go put my bag down and change out of my nice clothes."

"That sounds like a good idea…you have to tell me how it went over dinner." Wade said as I walked down the hall.

"There isn't much to tell." I mumbled to myself as I stepped into my room shutting my door behind me and locked it as I put my bag onto the bed as I slid my feet out of the heels first since they were killer. I changed out of my dressy clothes and into my pajamas, I slipped on my slippers that I hadn't worn in a while before I walked back out of my room heading down the hall running a hand through my hair seeing Wade walk out of the kitchen setting down the two plates he had in hand on the dining room table. "Thanks for dinner…did you buy ingredients for scones?" I asked curiously as I stood next to the one chair as Wade walked around the chair and myself to go back into the kitchen.

"No, I didn't know I needed to." Wade said.

"That's okay…I'll go to the store tomorrow and pick up what I need…"

"Who are you making scones for?" Wade asked as he walked back out of the kitchen handing me a glass of milk, which was weird but I'll take it.

"I promised Drew I'll make him some." I said as I slid into the seat across from the one he had place the other plate in front of.

"Make extras, Drew ate all of them last time and Stephan nor I could get any." Wade said.

"I'll put them into separate Ziploc bags to make sure you all have equal amounts." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I picked up my fork to dig in.

"Sounds good…how'd the meeting go?" Wade asked as he had a forkful of the meal half way up to his mouth.

"It went…"

"What'd they say?" Wade asked.

"Well, I have my own little room…well, it's not little per say since it's bigger than my room I sleep in but it's a room…."

"That's amazing…you get to have your own little hall all to yourself, when does it open?"

"They want to have a party or whatever on New Year's Eve and let it be the grand opening for the hall…"

"So you have quite a while to get the room ready for the public."

"I do, but I don't want to wait until the last minute and I have a lot of work to do because they want me to decorate it as well…"

"What else do they expect you to do besides providing the pictures and decorate?"

"Wade, it isn't a big deal and I think it's pretty awesome that they are letting me decorate it the way I want it to be decorated because it is sort of my hall…they are allowing me to paint it if I want to too…I am excited but yet nervous and scared about this whole process…" I said.

"Well, I'm here to support you and help in anyway…I can help paint if you want."

"I may hold you to that…I have to call a few places tomorrow…"

"What places?"

"Oh, they want me to use these particular catalogs or places that they use for the decorations and the little plagues that has the description and title of each photo…"

"They are paying for this right? I don't think we have all that money, I have enough but I would want to be reimbursed."

"Oh, no…they gave me a personal credit card to use to cover all these costs…"

"Thank god…" Wade said.

"I know, when they were telling me all this stuff and I was actually thinking about how I was to cover all these things along with figuring out when to do all this…"

"Are they willing to work with your travel schedule?"

"Yes, they gave me a set of keys along with all the codes to the museum and my room…my room has locked doors so no one can go in unless if you have the keys and when I'm done with it or closer to the grand opening they are going to bring in the contractors to cut the wall to make it an open entryway." I explained.

"Are you allowed to invite friends and family to the grand opening?"

"I would assume so and you would be wrong to think I'm not going to bring you with me…I need someone there for moral support."

"And to kick peoples butt if they hurt your feelings?"

"Yes…" I said sarcastically and started to chuckle as I took a sip of my milk. "I'm sorry for scaring you today…"

"I'll let it slide once…you almost gave me a heart attack and now I feel how mom and dad felt…"

"We always told our parents to relax until we are on our own and we live through the things we had put them through." I said smirking.

"It truly is…" Wade said.

"I must say, I was worried I was going to come home to house full of black smoke…"

"I did get dad's cooking style but I think I can handle cooking toast and heating up beans."

"Well, I am impressed…" I said smirking.

"I think I could cook better and that one time I forget to set a timer I never hear the end of it."

"We all have those moments that people tend to never let us forget…" I said as I poked at the last of my food that only had a few bites left.

"We truly do…how did the shoot go?"

"It went…met two of the developmental talent, they seemed nice…"

"Who'd you work with?"

"Corey and Paige…"

"Corey the guy with the tattoos?"

"Well, that is one way to describe him…yeah, but he is more than just tattoos, you got tattoos too…"

"I was just asking…Paige is a sweet girl."

"You like her?"

"No…I was just saying she was nice and sweet girl…" Wade said shrugging.

"Well she is quite beautiful too…she has talent too…"

"They did video I'm assuming…"

"Yeah, they did video for our titantron and I'm assuming that should be done by this weekend so another thing that will be done."

"I was wondering why it was taking you guys as long as it was for you to text me that you were heading back to the museum from your shoot."

"That and Drew and I ran late by randomly bursting into a sword fight." I said chuckling.

"He brought his swords?"

"Yeah, I guess he figured it would fit the characters we are trying to portray." I said.

"Who won?"

"I did, we only did one fight then they filmed us doing a fake fight of sorts…"

"I don't see him bringing those with us, with the amounts of flying and travelling we are doing and I don't think he would want the airlines losing those."

"I think it was just for the shoot…"

"I would hope so...those things are expensive and I know those are very important to him."

"I know…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I took a bite of what was left of my food.

"Today wasn't really a break for you…"

"No, but it should be worth it…" I said as I picked up the last of my food onto my fork taking the last bite of it.

"Totally worth it…" Wade said as I nodded as I stood up picking up my glass and plate, I lifted my glass to my mouth drinking rest of its contents as I walked into the kitchen towards the sink where I rinsed off the plate and glass as much as I could before I opened the dish washer seeing it was still full with clean dishes. I put my dishes back into the sink as I bent over pulling dishes from the dish washer, "Don't worry about those, I can unload those while you go work…" Wade said.

"Wade, I can do it…" I said as Wade reached out grasping the plate from the other side from where I was holding it as I was trying to tug it out of his grip and he was tugging it back. "We are seriously not fighting over a plate are we?"

"Yes we are…you go relax, you had a busy day…." Wade said.

"Thanks…I was trying to do you a favor since you made dinner." I said.

"You can do it the next time around."

"Okay…" I said nodding as I let him grasp the plate and I let it go as I stepped out of the way heading out the opposing door heading back to my room where I pulled the laptop from the end of my bed that I'm sure Wade had put it when him and Drew were packing my bag. I pulled it along the bed with me as I climbed onto the bed pulling my feet into Indian style before I pulled the laptop open pushing the button to load up the laptop. I looked around my room seeing my bag from earlier laying near the door where I had set it down earlier, I got up from my bed after typing in my password going to grab my bag pulling out the catalogs that were within before I set my bag aside taking the catalogs with me back to the spot I was previously sitting at and sat Indian style again. I laid the catalogs over my lap flipping through the first one that contained furniture and decorative stuff realizing that the date was dated two years ago, which is bad because I wanted the current things so I knew I must look up this place to see if they have a website and new products for sale. I went to the other catalog seeing it was dated two years ago too, I let out a growl knowing it was more work and I honestly didn't want to ask for a current catalog because that could take up to another month for that to get here and with the website they may have all the information I would need so I won't have to bother to call them and I can order via online. I flipped through the catalog that was on top just seeing what was offered at that time seeing a couple things that had caught my attention but it was nothing that screamed 'buy me!' I tossed the catalogs aside not feeling like dealing with that right now, I popped open a folder of photos and figured begin dragging the photos I hadn't moved over that my friends chose over editing them more than they already were and begin the process to get them ready for printing when it got closer to time to print them and to begin the process of mounting them on the wall.

"What you working on?" Wade asked leaning against the doorframe, I looked up at him.

"My photos, figured get them ready to be printed so when it gets closer they will be ready to go than cramming to edit them."

"Why are you constantly working on this? Why don't you take a break from it? You just had the meeting today so it's nothing instant."

"I know…" I said nodding running a hand through my hair before I just blankly looked at my computer screen.


	45. Chapter 45

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Our flight this morning was the first one out of the airport, so my alarm was waking me up at 3:30 AM this morning. I grumpily slapped at the alarm clock I use when we are home from tour not wanting to get up as I slowly sat up rubbing at my eyes as I looked out the window not seeing any sign of the sun yet knowing it was still too early for me to even comprehend the idea of getting up and that could be because I am usually used to going to bed this late before and during travel hours since we have such wacky schedules as it was. I climbed out of my bed going to my closet grabbing the outfit I had picked out the night before tossing it onto the bed I was just laying in before I slid out of my room going to the bathroom before I headed to the kitchen putting a pot of coffee on to brew as I went back to my room scratching at my head making my hair more messy than it already was, I'm sure. I changed into the outfit as the coffee brewed, I tried to finish getting ready and finished packing my bag as much as I could, which I successfully did before I walked out with my suitcase and carry-on. I was fully dressed wearing flat tennis shoes this morning because it was too early for me to struggle with heels, I had my hair brushed neatly down and I had even applied lip gloss and eye liner. I walked out setting my bags near the door noticing Wade's bag resting against the other end of the couch. I went into the kitchen seeing Wade pouring the hot liquid of the coffee from the coffee pot into two different cups.

"I am actually surprised you are up." Wade said.

"Me too." I said running a hand through my hair.

"I heard you tossing and turning last night, you okay?"

"Yeah, just had trouble sleeping…" I said shrugging as I reached out grabbing the separate Ziploc bags of the scones I made the other day and each bag had a name on it for each of us to have our own amount. I took them out pushing them into my carry-on to hand out later and knew we may get hungry at some point through this trip and honestly who knows if any place inside the airport would be open this god freaking early. I walked back into the kitchen where Wade was pushing lids onto the coffee mugs. "Do you know if they are ready?" I asked.

"No, I haven't texted them…you can text them on the way." Wade said as I nodded as I was handed my coffee mug as we walked back out picking up our belongings knowing it was our turn to do the driving to the airport and using our car to be left at the airport. I buckled up when I got comfortable in the front seat, I pulled out my phone from my pocket knowing I would have to find an outlet at the airport to plug it in when we got there but I'm not working tonight so I would have plenty of time to charge it up during the show. I texted Stephan and Drew saying that we were just leaving our house, odds were we were going to pick Stephan up first since he seemed to live closer to our house than Drew and even Drew's house wasn't that far from us. We picked up the two goons along with sorting how their things would fit in our trunk before Wade drove us rest of the way to the airport where we parked in the long term parking before we unloaded the bags that seemed to be just loaded in no more than ten minutes ago. I walked behind the three guys, I noticed Drew began to slow down some to walk with me and he smiled at me as he stepped beside me, he didn't say anything, he just smiled and continued walking alongside with me. Oddly, I couldn't help but to smile back at him and continue walking with him in silence, Wade would glance back at us over his shoulder, not sure why but he did. We walked into the airport not seeing many people, which is to be expected this early in the morning. I sat on a bench between two plants as Stephan, Wade and Drew left their luggage with me, that is one good thing about Wade and I having the same last name is that he could check me in and they usually put two tickets under his name so it's less waiting in line for me and with the way the airport is set up you have to take your bags through a separate line for security to put them through the x-ray machines before they load them to go out to the flight lines so it worked out both ways, I can watch the bags and the guys don't have to load them through the round-about of lines. I sat there, I pulled out my phone playing games on it and going through old texts and unlocking those that I didn't need any more along with texting a few of my old college buddies to try to keep some kind of contact with the outside world other than those in the wrestling business realizing they will be mad at me for texting this godly early. I took a drink of my coffee as I watched the three men basically walk through the round of lines with no problem, Drew stopped behind the two men when they got to the front of the line looking at me making eye contact with me seeing a smile come across his face and I smiled back at him before I took another drink of my coffee realizing I had just finished it. I put my coffee cup on the bench beside me as I crossed my legs leaning forward on my forearms bored as I watched the men do what they needed to do. I stood up moments later when I watched Wade walk towards the bench with paperwork in his hand that he looked over it.

"We ready to go?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, just got to wait for those two…" Wade said as he didn't look up from the paperwork as he squatted down in front of his suitcase pulling off the back of the one sticker that was to wrap around the handlebar, I was handed the back of the stickers holding it and crumbled it in my hand as he did so before he stood up stepping aside to be in front of mine doing the same thing before he stood at his full height. "I'm going to go drop our bags off at the security stand." Wade said.

"Okay, I'll wait here with their bags…"

"I don't expect the bags to watch themselves." Wade said smirking as he took a sip of his coffee, why am I not surprised that he still had coffee? I sat back down watching as Stephan and Drew would walk up to grab their luggage, Wade got back right when Drew had approached to grab his luggage. I stood up walking with the two men to the security check point for our luggage, I watched as Drew handed his off to the proper guard before we got out of line going up the stairs to where we had to go through our security check point. I walked aside leaning back against the wall as I leant forward pulling my tennis shoes back on one by one as Wade knelt down on one knee tying his shoe that he just pulled on as Drew walked up to us and he claimed the wall next to me doing the same kind of actions as I was, I glanced over at him smirking as he smirked back at me as he almost fell trying to do what I was doing and I grabbed him quick enough before he fell too far.

"Whoa there…" I said.

"I guess I don't have good balance like you." Drew said as he stood straight up trying to catch his balance before he leant back against the wall again trying to start this progress over again and this time he was able to do exactly what I did without falling.

"It's a proven fact girls tend to have better balance than men…" I said as I glanced to him after I pulled my shoelaces tight before putting that foot down and pushed myself off the wall to stand on both my feet that now had their shoes back on.

"I highly doubt that." Drew said.

"Why?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know, I want proof." Drew said shrugging.

"You going to do the chair trick?" Wade asked from where he had just switched knees he was kneeling on.

"If I had a chair, I would." I said.

"What chair trick?" Stephan asked as he joined us holding his shoes in hand.

"The one our parents taught us to proof that girls have better balance and hold their muscles and weight differently than boys." I said.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man." Drew said.

"You act like a boy more than you do a man." I said sarcastically as I pulled my bag onto my back before I followed my brother around the corner as those two finished doing what they were doing, "May I get another coffee?" I asked as I started slowly walking past the store that was open, I was quite surprised but I knew they sold the iced coffees in there and I looked ahead of us in the terminal not seeing any of the restaurants they had open and it looked as if there might be another store further on.

"You already finished your coffee?" Wade asked.

"Obviously if I'm asking if I could get another one."

"You don't have to ask me, you have money coming in now…" Wade said smirking.

"I haven't gotten my first paycheck yet and I haven't gotten paid by the museum yet." I said.

"When you getting paid by them again?"

"Probably at the opening…I won't get paid by WWE until you get your next paycheck the earliest and begin working myself." I said.

"Fine…here is $10, buy me a muffin."

"You don't need a muffin, you got scones." I said.

"Fine, I expect more change then." Wade said.

"I'll give you the change back." I said as he handed me a $10 bill from his wallet as I smiled. "Thanks." I said hugging him before I headed into the store beginning to look around the store as I was heading towards the back where the cold fridges were where the cold drinks were kept.

"What you going to buy?" Drew asked.

"Another coffee." I said honestly as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I should buy a coffee, I didn't have time to make one this morning." Drew said.

"That's because you didn't wake up until I texted you."

"I forgot to set an alarm…"

"You should really fix that problem." I said chuckling as I turned and headed to the freezer section, I looked over the different beverages that was contained within it debating on what I wanted to drink, which flavor was more appetizing to me right now.

"They got chocolate milk!" He said excitedly as I looked at him weirdly before I let out a few chuckles.

"You are really excited about that milk." I said as I pulled the door open in front of me pulling out the vanilla flavored frappucino that was inside. I closed the door turning on my heels to go the check-out stand as he was close behind me, I set it on the counter looking at the small things that were being sold at the counter unsure who would buy that sort of stuff.

"You want a deck of cards?" Drew asked as he noticed me picking up the deck of cards that had suns on the back of it.

"Not with suns on it…I get it that we are the sunshine state, but jeez…" I said as I put the deck back down before I was told the price of my purchase handing the cashier the $10 bill Wade had given me to cover the charge.

"What do you have against the sun?"  
"Nothing…" I said shrugging as I was handed the change sliding it into my pocket before I stepped aside after picking up my drink and let him make the purchase of chocolate milk and a frappucino like me but caramel. "What happened to getting hazelnut?"

"They didn't have hazelnut." Drew said as he picked up the two bottles he had purchased following me out of the store after making a few jokes and rude comments about some of the merchandise that was being sold, but it could be because we are residents in Florida and won't really wear things that promotes Florida but yet it was fun nonetheless and I honestly don't know if I'll buy any of these things from other states. We walked to the terminal that was ours seeing Stephan and Wade chuckling about something as I stepped in front of my brother sticking my hand into my pocket pulling out the change handing it over to him as he pulled his wallet out putting the bills in it and dropped the coins into his pocket as well. I plopped down across from the two men popping open my drink sipping it and highly enjoyed the cold drink that was purchased. Drew sat beside me opening his chocolate milk; I just rolled my eyes at him as I watched him as he happily took a drink from his chocolate milk.

"You said you had scones?" Wade asked.

"Right, hold on." I said as I set my drink on the empty seat beside me before I leant forward opening my bag pulling out the four bags of scones I had before zipping my bag back up before I stood up walking over handing Stephan and Wade their bags before I walked back over handing Drew one of the last two bags in my hand before I sat down back in the seat I had designated as mine before I grabbed my drink back to set on my lap as I opened my Ziploc bag to eat the scones I had made for the trip knowing I was hungry enough to eat these.

"How'd the meeting go?" Stephan asked.

"I'm surprised Wade hadn't told you all about it." I said.

"What? You think I tell everyone everything?" Wade asked as he had his half eaten scone in hand.

"Possibly." I said as Drew chuckled.

"I didn't tell him, he's the only one here that doesn't know anything about the meeting." Wade said.

"Drew knew before me? I feel offended." Stephan said.

"I would be offended too." Wade said.

"I'm sitting right here." Drew said.

"Just drink your chocolate milk Scots." I said as he mumbled words incoherently before he took a sip from his chocolate milk.

"He only knew about the meeting because we had a shoot to do afterwards and he picked me up, he kind of asked so I spilt…he was just there…right time right place." I said shrugging.

"Well since I'm the only one that doesn't know, fill me in." Stephan said as I filled him in on what he needed to know and what I had told the two other men, I had finished just in time for our flight to be called to be boarded. We waited in line, approaching the attendant one by one handing our tickets over to be ripped and scanned to allow us onto the plane, this time around there wasn't any joking around which is probably because we were all exhausted and we hadn't even begun the travelling. I watched as my brother slid into a row with Stephan, I looked at my ticket then at the row he just slid in and it didn't match up.

"We aren't sitting together?" I asked looking down at my brother who just sat down in the aisle seat.

"Obviously not…sorry." He said shrugging as I nodded as I continued walking along the aisle knowing there was people behind me waiting to board the flight and find their seats. I approached the row that was two rows behind where my brother and Stephan were seated sliding in to where my window seat was sitting and planting my bag between my legs so I won't have to bother pulling it out of the overhead compartment nor mess with putting it in right now, I just wanted this flight to be over so I can nap.

"Plane buddy!" Drew said smiling as he looked up from his ticket.

"Oh god, you got to be kidding me." I said sarcastically as I looked up at him unenthused about this situation as he slid in and plopped in the seat beside me.

"Nope…" He said smiling as he set his carry-on bag between his legs.

"I'm probably going to sleep this whole flight, you won't mind will you and you won't have the urge to draw on me like we did to Wade that one flight?" I asked and even though he may lie to me, I oddly didn't care right now if he did draw on me or not.

"I don't have any sharpies with me, I have them in my suitcase, and I'm probably going to be zonked out myself so no worries here." He said smiling as he pulled his seat belt across his body buckling the two parts together.

"Okay…" I said nodding as I looked out the open window seeing the sun barely coming up from where we were letting out a sigh before I closed the shade and pulled my seatbelt on to keep me buckled in. I rested my arms on the armrests, Drew and I were able to share the one without fighting over control of it where as whenever I sit beside Wade we constantly fought over the bar between us and I kept losing the control but Drew seemed less controlling which was nice. I felt the plane to begin moving and shuttling us out to the runway before it sped up to take off, I dug my nails into the armrests like I usually do.

"I would think by now you will be okay with flying." Drew said as he looked up at me from I noticed he looked at my ghost white knuckles from digging into the armrests.

"I'm used to it, I just hate taking off and landing portions of it…" I said.

"What about the between?" Drew said.

"I am more relaxed and can do things to entertain myself so I won't worry…" I said as I let go of the arm rest that was between us letting my hand rest in my lap after brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll protect you if anything were to happen during take-off or landing." Drew said.

"Riiight…" I said as I rolled my eyes as I bent over tugging at the sweater I had thrown into my bag this morning since I didn't know how cold it'll be this morning much less how cold it'll be in Michigan since they do tend to be colder than Florida. I bunched it up putting it behind my head leaning back against it as I watched as Drew pulled the circular pillow that would wrap around ones neck and he did so before he leant back against his head rest closing his eyes. I smirked because he looked oddly cute as he tried to sleep beside me, he looked so peacefully with his arms resting gently in his lap, his hair resting down instead of being pulled back into a ponytail and his lips barely parted to breathe and I just had to chuckle at him because it was cute but yet I had to laugh at the sight because I had never seen him that peaceful before to sleep. I reached behind my head fluffing my sweater the best I could before I turned my head to the side facing Drew, I usually slept on my side so that is the best way for me to get comfortable in these seats. I closed my eyes trying to relax and fall asleep, in which I must have done so.


	46. Chapter 46

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully until I slowly felt the softness of something rubbing against my nose getting it to involuntarily wiggle and the urge to wanting to smack whatever it was from the tickling sensation it was causing. I slowly fluttered my eyes open seeing two men staring back me within the blur that my eyes had at the moment and with each blink it became less of a blur enough to see the pale white skin and red hair of the one and the tall tanner of the two men with the dark black hair, each had a smile on their face and I could tell they were laughing at something before I slowly noticed their phones in hand.

"What's going on guys?" I asked groggily as I wiped at my face feeling hair hit my hand along with my cheek that was brown opposed to my lighter black hair compared to my brothers when I realized I was still hunched over.

"Morning sunshine." Wade said chuckling as I looked out of the corner of my eye seeing Drew resting his head against my head and I was leaning my head against my sweater that I must have propped against his shoulder while I was out.

"Ew!" I exclaimed jumping up causing his head to fall and getting him to finally awake from the sudden jar of movement. "I hope you didn't drool on me…I swear I must need to take at least three showers to get that out." I said as I ran a hand through my hair trying to feel for any wet spots.

"What's going on?" Drew said groggily and his eyes were barely slits knowing he was still half asleep as I lightly smacked him. "Ow!" He said rubbing at his arm.

"It was pretty cute…" Stephan said.

"What was cute?" Drew asked.

"This." Wade said turning his phone around for us to see the screen seeing full screen photo of me cuddling close to him with my head propped onto his shoulder with my sweater fluffed onto it and Drew's head resting against mine and you could obviously tell we were both zonked out.

"That is really cute, send that to me." Drew said.

"No, delete it." I said.

"No, send it to me." Drew said.

"God, can you two please somehow be on the same page considering you are to work together?" Stephan asked.

"Send it to him then delete it." I said as I began to look around not seeing anyone else on the plane with us, "Are we the only ones here?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone already deplaned and when we noticed you two weren't moving they let us come back on the plane to wake you sleepy heads up." Wade explained as he didn't look up from his phone and I was assuming he was texting the picture to Drew.

"Thanks for that…" I said as I stood up grasping the straps of my bag in my one hand as Drew stood up sliding out of our row and we headed off the plane, I was embarrassed as we exited the tunnel hearing the slight giggles of the two female stewardess that were waiting for us to deplane to begin the clean up process of the inside of the plane. I walked ahead of the three men towards the baggage claim grabbing my bag off the round about when it got to me along with grabbing my brothers as he went to grab our rental car, I rolled our bags aside watching as Drew and Stephan grabbed theirs and joined me until Wade joined us shortly later with keys to a car. We headed out to the parking lot finding the car that was to be ours for the weekend and like clockwork we were able to get our bags to fit with playing a little tetris game that we play each and every time we reload our car. I claimed the backseat behind Stephan as Drew claimed the other backseat behind Wade who was driving, he drove us out of the parking lot heading towards the arena as Drew was playing with his phone the whole trip and I couldn't help but to glance at him from looking out the window. Wade pulled into the parking lot of the arena knowing that the acting was to begin as I saw fans lining the railings and entrance to the arena, I unbuckled my seat belt helping it glide back to its original position before I pushed my door open sliding out the now open door and pushed the door shut after I had grabbed my bag resting it on my one shoulder before I slid my arm through the other strap after fighting trying to grab it from behind my back as I walked to the trunk that was open watching as the three men grab the bags that they were need for the night. I stuck my hand on the trunk joining the three other hands that were on the trunk as well slamming the trunk shut before I looked over at Drew who stuck his hand out as if he was reaching out for my hand and his fingers were wavering like spirit fingers of a cheerleader and he had this pout on his face as I rolled my eyes as I stuck my hand out grasping his interlacing our fingers together as he allowed our hands to fall to our side after he pressed his lips to the back of my hand, oddly that caused a smirk to come across my lips as I sheepishly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as we walked hand and hand into the building. We got into the building where Drew's and my hands instantly broke grips on the other as we slowly walked along the hall beside each other behind the two other men we travelled with. I followed the men as we turned down a hall towards where the locker rooms would be.

"Drew, Julie, my office!" A male booming voice came from behind us turning almost at the exact time as Drew seeing Hunter in his suit walking into the office beside him.

"What'd you guys do?" Stephan asked.

"I didn't do anything, I blame Drew." I said pointing to him.

"I didn't do anything…" Drew said.

"You better go see what neither of you did…" Wade said as we let out sighs following the hall to the door that we had saw Hunter go in a few moments ago.

"Have a seat." Hunter said as I looked around the room at the few men that were at the previous meeting with us knowing it must be about our gimmick. I slowly slid into the seat besides the one that Drew was claiming setting my bag between my legs holding onto the one strap with my hand so I can make a quick escape if need be. "I have reviewed the footage for your promo and it was brilliant, whose idea was it to do the swords?" Hunter asked.

"His." I said as I pointed to him.

"Brilliant. We are going to start airing it next week…"

"Next week?" I asked shocked.

"Is something wrong with that?" He asked as I shook my head no.

"Next week is her birthday." Drew spilled the beans about it.

"Well, happy early birthday." Hunter said.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"We have put together a titantron, we decided to use the song that Drew is currently using if that is okay?" Hunter said as I nodded as the one other male that opened their laptop that was already turned on playing the video hearing bag pipes first, the only thing about the whole video package I didn't like. "So?" Hunter asked.

"To be truthful, I didn't like the bag pipes…" I said.

"Me neither." Drew said backing me up on it.

"An easy fix, anything else?" Hunter asked as I looked to Drew before I looked back at him shaking my head no.

"Nothing really." Drew said shrugging.

"Well, that is all we have for you…" Hunter said.

"Alright…" I said as I stood up grabbing my bag pulling it on my shoulder following Drew out of the room in almost a hurry hoping there wasn't anything else he could bring up. "I'm going to catering, where you going?" I asked.

"Locker room, I have to use the bathroom…"

"Well, okay…catch you later." I said as he nodded as I headed further down the hall towards catering as he went into the locker room. I went into the catering where I sat at an empty table pulling out my laptop to look more at these websites to actually try to narrow down to a few options for the room so I can place the orders. I went to the first website seeing nearly 40 pages of things, the more I narrowed it down on options the more it seemed more difficult to get it to lesser pages to find that one perfect item.

"How's it going?" The Irish accent of Stephan asked as I looked over watching as he pulled up a seat straddling it as he looked onto what I was looking at on my laptop.

"Trying to narrow down decorations or furniture that this place has."

"Well, they do have a lot of different selections, everyone has different tastes and styles so they got to sell multiple things." Stephan said.

"I know but I don't have too much time to go through 40 pages of furniture selections to pick the best one…" I said.

"You do have time, you sit here for hours not doing anything so you got plenty of time to search endlessly at those 40 pages…" Stephan said.

"You know, you got a point…but I'm just too lazy to do it…" I said as I lazily clicked to go to page number two.

"I'm always right…why do you need furniture?" Stephan asked as he twisted the cap off his water bottle before he took a drink from it.

"Well, the museum has benches for the patrons to sit on to view the work if they want so I guess they want me to do the same…I'm thinking one bench will do for the room so it's not like I have to find more than just one…" I said shrugging.

"You would think they would want to order just one more of the kind they already used throughout the museum so it'll be continues throughout the whole thing."

"I never thought of that…you would think that would be the logical aspect…I guess they think since it's my hall to let me choose things since it has my name on it."

"True, it has your name attached to it so I guess they want you to have the total creative control…" Stephan said.

"It's like if you wrestle with your real name, you should be able to have more total control over what you do since it's you…"

"You can truly relate anything back to wrestling these days." Stephan said.

"That's because wrestling is life." Drew said joining us.

"Obviously…." I said as I glanced over at him smirking before I looked back at the laptop resting on the table as I was scrolling down the page overlooking the different styles that were rowed up to view.

"I like that one." Drew said.

"I don't…you two view those, I'm going to go suit up…" Stephan said.

"Wait…I need you to pick a photo…" I said grasping his wrist as he stood up as he rolled his eyes sitting back down as he turned my laptop to view it better letting him do his thing as he popped up a picture. "That one?" I asked.

"Duh…I like that one." He said giving me a wink before he stood up.

"You sure?" I asked as he stepped behind my seat to head out of the room.

"100 percent sure!" He said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Thanks." I said smirking.

"Drew. Julie." Hunter said sternly as Drew and I looked over at the door to see him, "Suit up, you got a match tonight."

"What?!" Drew and I said loudly in shock and not sure if we heard him correctly as he left the door frame. "I'll go see what he means." Drew said as I nodded as Drew got up running out of the room as Stephan was right behind him. I moved the photo that Stephan just picked over to the folder that was already made before I began shutting down my laptop knowing if Drew and I were to have a match I will need to start loading it down because it was only a half hour before bell time and we needed to suit up and talk with those we are performing with. I pushed my laptop close before I slid to my feet when Drew walked in running a hand though his hair as he walked up to me.

"So?" I asked anxiously.

"We're going on second." He said.

"For real?" I asked scared, nervous and afraid, I knew what I was doing but I was more in shock that they were to put us on without even promoting who we were, everyone knows who Drew is but they will have no idea who I am.

"Would I lie about this?" Drew asked.

"No, I guess not…who we working with?" I asked.

"Beth and Santino." Drew said.

"Why are we-" I began to question.

"Apparently Rosa missed her flight and she won't be here in time to perform and we are the only other team here that can go against them." Drew explained.

"Makes sense I guess…" I said as I nodded as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder wrapping both my hands around the straps. "Let's do this." I said letting out a sigh.

"Now or never." He said smiling as I nodded as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his embrace for a tight squeeze before we headed out of catering going to the two different locker rooms.


	47. Chapter 47

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I slowly but hurriedly got ready because I knew I had about 40 minutes to get fully dressed, stretched and to drop by the trainers headquarters which wasn't much time at all. I got dressed and made sure that my kneepads were placed in the right spot doing a little test with the benches inside the locker room before I tugged my socks up a little more smiling at the little bows on them before I walked out seeing Beth coming in with her attire.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"In search of you…" Beth said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're up next, you got to hurry up." Beth said as I nodded.

"I just got to go by the trainers…" I said as she nodded as she walked with me to the trainers since it was on the way to the gorilla position, I stepped inside the room and luckily there was one to work with me that instant to give me the clear before I jogged to the gorilla position seeing Stephan leaning against the crate that my brother was sitting on swinging his legs as Drew stood in front of them pulling his arm over his chest in a stretching manner. I slowed down tugging my skirt down some as I approached the men pushing a strand of hair behind my ear remembering I forgot to do my hair or make-up before I left the locker room.

"Well, look at you." Stephan said as they noticed me standing there.

"That is certainly some outfit." Wade said smirking and chuckled.

"I know…" I said playing with the bottom hem of my skirt.

"Why isn't your hair or make-up done?" Wade asked.

"I didn't have time." I said honestly as Beth turned around as she walked over handing me a thing of lip gloss she pulled out of her attire along with some bobby pins.

"I have a pocket sewed in on the inside of my outfit, you can give it to me after the match." She said as I thanked her, I used my hands as judges on doing my hair as I bobby pinned some of my hair up into a bump of sorts, I felt a little like Snooki from Jersey Shore with the bump but that was the best I could do with bobby pins. I then used my finger to use some of her lip glass trying to figure out where to keep it when I saw the sporran that was attached to my skirt and I was able to open it sliding the lip gloss container into it.

"Better?" I asked Wade who smiled and nodded.

"Much." Wade said as he reached out grabbing my hand pulling me to him and I felt him brush a strand of hair before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Be careful out there for me, please?" He whispered.

"I'm always careful, you don't need to worry…" I whispered back.

"I do though…" Wade whispered back as I stepped back from his embrace nodding when Santino's music hit knowing that Drew and I had to go take our mark on the X that was on the top step.

"We got to take our mark." Drew said grasping for my hand.

"Good luck…" Wade said.

"Knock them dead…" Stephan said.

"We'll watch from back here." Wade said as I nodded trying to gain confidence, it's not that I wasn't confident but it's like the first day at school and trying to get back on the horse and in the swing of how things work. I grasped Drew's hand as we walked up the steps to the neon green X as he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"We'll do fine…you'll do great…you have performed these things multiple times…heck, you're fighting Beth, you two have worked together plenty of times together…don't be nervous…" Drew said.

"How'd you know?"

"You're shaking…." He said.

"Sorry…" I said apologetically.

"Don't worry…I still get nervous too." Drew said smirking when his music hit, "Follow my lead on our stage entrance." Drew said as I nodded and knew I had to trust him as I looked back at Wade and Stephan for one last confidence boost, Stephan gave me a thumbs up and Wade waved for me to go as I walked hand and hand with Drew out onto the stage through the curtains hearing a mixture of cheers and boos when I remembered that he wasn't a face nor heel right now since they hadn't really promoted us as heels. Drew extended his arm out and I did the same as he tugged me back in rolling our arms up before he dipped me just a little to be shoulder height before he leant forward letting his hair drop to cover both of our faces so you couldn't really tell if we were or weren't kissing. "One good thing about long hair, huh?" He whispered as he lifted me back up to normal height, he interlaced his fingers with mine as we walked down the ramp to the end of it staring at the two people in the ring, I walked over to the stairs climbing up them as Drew held my hand in a helpful manner before he jumped onto the apron sliding to his feet before he sat on the middle rope and pushed the top rope up to hold on his shoulder to help hold the ropes open for me as I slid my foot through the ropes before I bent over becoming mere inches from his face smiling as I slid through the ropes standing on the inside of the ring doing the same for him and he got just as close to me as I did to him. He stood up to his feet before he grasped my hand pulling me toward the rope as I climbed onto the middle rope comfortably and leant over the top rope as Drew stepped onto the bottom rope beside me and his hand rested on top of mine getting my attention as I turned to look at him as I smiled leaning closer to him, he pressed his lips to mine as I smiled under them before our lips broke jumping off the middle rope landing on my feet stepping back a little so I could catch my balance. I looked over at Beth and Santino who stood in the corner watching us as I stepped closer to Drew who grasped my hand turning to pretend to whisper to me. We walked to our corner where I climbed out onto the apron to allow Santino and Drew to wrestle each other, I watched them carefully and randomly glancing up at Beth meeting eye contact with her once and a while when Santino was able to tag Beth in. Drew backed up tagging me in, the moment I got in I had ran in meeting Beth for a lock-up letting her call the match first as we were taking turns calling the match before I jumped up from the crawling I was doing trying to get to the corner tagging Drew in allowing him and Santino to wrestle another time around before I was tagged back in causing Santino to have to tag Beth in. Drew was leaning against the apron pretending he was hurt, at least I had assumed he was pretending and I could usually tell if he is seriously hurt by his body language and he wasn't given any of those off. I threw Beth against the ropes and Drew grabbed one of Beth's legs causing her to trip, luckily she took the bump right. Santino ran along the apron he was on jumping onto the top turnbuckle and jumped off for Drew to catch him as I ran over sliding up to Beth to pin her but she kicked out.

"Moonsault." Beth whispered as I nodded as I pulled her in position to perform a moonsault on her. I climbed out of the ring and up the turnbuckles making note of what was happening outside the ring, Drew was now giving off the body language that he wasn't up to par. I did the moonsault on her and rolled off her as she reacted the way she was to react after taking that bump. I slid to my feet watching as she was on her knees leaning over grasping at her waist.

"Hurricanarana?" I asked in a whisper as I glanced to the ropes then outside the ring to see Drew laying on the ground beside Santino, he was holding his head in pain and I knew there was no way to get him into the ring, I was nervous about performing it by myself but I didn't know the extent of the injury that Drew has sustained and if he had sustained any. I climbed through the ropes onto the apron as I watched Beth but kept glancing out to Drew who was slowly moving and working with Santino the best he could. I was able to fling myself up and jump onto the top rope, I was able to balance long enough until Beth was ready for the hurricanarana to be performed on her and she took it properly. I rolled her up for the pin, she let me get the three count before I rolled out under one set of ropes as Santino rolled in under the other set. I walked over to Drew where I dropped to my knees beside him pushing strands of hair behind my ear as I looked at him and I rested a hand on his bare chest. "You okay?" I asked concerned.

"I think I gave myself a concussion." Drew said in pain as he had grasped his head with one hand.

"You can't even do one match with me without getting injured?" I asked.

"Apparently not…" Drew said as I leant down pressing my lips to his for a kiss before I slowly helped him sit up and get to his feet, he leant against me as I helped him back up the ramp where we walked through the curtain seeing Stephan and Wade at the bottom of the stairs, you could tell they were peeking out from the curtain to watch the match.

"You did great!" Wade exclaimed hugging me in excitement.

"Thanks…I got to get him to the trainers quarters…" I said.

"What'd you do now Scots?" Stephan asked.

"I think I got a concussion while out there." Drew answered.

"That sucks…" Wade said.

"But you did well empathizing while he was down." Stephan said.

"It's what you do when you are a wrestler." I said shrugging as I looked to Drew who didn't look any much better than before, he looked slightly worse than before. "Good luck out there you two…" I said as they nodded. I helped Drew to the trainers quarters where he sat on the one bench and laid back against it as I stood beside him holding his hand between my two hands.

"You can go change or do whatever you need to do, I am a big boy." Drew said.

"We are in this together…you are my partner in crime with this whole…" I said looking down at my attire, "Thing…" I said.

"Thanks…" He said smiling up at me as I brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"You're welcome." I said smiling as a trainer came over, I stepped aside sitting on an empty seat letting Drew talk with the trainer and letting the trainer examine him fully as I watched from afar. Drew stood up walking normal over to me, he seemed still a little out of it but he seemed fine. "So?" I asked.

"He confirmed I have a concussion and I can't sleep for 24 hours so it's going to be a long night." He said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll stay up with you." I said willingly.

"You don't have to." Drew said.

"I want to." I said as he smiled as I followed him out of the room going to the two different locker rooms changing out and handed Beth her things back after thanking her for it. I pulled my bag on my shoulders heading out of the locker room after giving Beth a hug telling her that she had put on a good match tonight.


	48. Chapter 48

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**J****ulie's Point of View-**

I went to catering seeing Drew in there making himself the first of many coffees that were to come tonight I am sure. I walked over to him making myself a cup as well, the glances we exchanged with each other kept making a smile come across my face as we grabbed a snack heading to a table where we sat down where he told me when the injury happened during the match and kept apologizing for the injury but I kept telling him not to apology because stuff like that happens.

"What do you want to do tonight since we have quite a lot of time on our hands?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I don't know, we got to see what's open and going on…" Drew said as he shrugged.

"I guess…" I said shrugging as I took another sip of my coffee as Drew pulled out the camera I had loaned him. "What are you going to snap a picture of?" I asked curiously as I took another sip of my coffee as he snapped a photo then as I just gave him this dead serious look as he chuckled.

"I promise that one came out better than the last one." He said.

"I hope so…I wonder how they are going to work us in, I mean we are heels and isn't Rosa and Zack or whoever a heel as well?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it's not my job to figure that out. Maybe they are going to separate Beth and Santino to allow us to have more of a feud with Rosa and Zack because it seems that our personas will collide the most."

"Heel vs. heel." I said.

"I don't know, I'm just going to take one match at a time." Drew said.

"Matches are matches…" I said shrugging.

"Julie…I need you in my office." Hunter said as I nodded as I stood up as I looked to Drew, "I'll catch you later…" I said.

"Whatever you do, blame me…" Drew said.

"Only if it's appropriate." I said chuckling as I headed out of the room going to the office I sat in earlier that night with Drew to go over our titantron. "What is wrong sir?" I asked.

"Since you had a match tonight, it's only fair we begin paying you for your time here." Hunter said.

"Oh…so I'm not in trouble?"

"Should you be in trouble?"

"No…" I said as he smirked.

"I'm sure that a lot of the talent would say the same thing in the same tone of voice, I was in the same position as you are in right now so I know how it goes…Here is all the labor board work papers you need, like the W-2 and etc. and direct deposit slip if you want that and any other information relating to that. You know how you are to be paid, like the schedule and hotel and flight accommodations?"

"I believe so, I am sure if I had any questions my brother would explain it to me." I said as he nodded okay.

"We'll pay you for the hours you were at the shoot this past week as well so don't worry about that." Hunter said.

"Alright, I'll fill this out and hand it over tomorrow at the show." I said as I smiled as I stood up collecting the folder of paperwork.

"How's Drew? He took a nasty bump I've been told." Hunter said.

"He has a concussion, he's up for the next 24 hours and we'll go from there…I honestly don't know if he will be able to perform tomorrow." I said.

"He may have to…" Hunter said.

"Why?" I asked sitting down.

"Rosa apparently had an incident with her boyfriend and won't be able to make it this weekend, we gave it to her off to recover and figure things out and you two are the only team that can fight Santino and Beth."

"What about the tapings?" I asked.

"We'll have someone else wrestle for the taping."

"Then can't you get someone else to wrestle for the house shows then?"

"We don't want anyone else working the house shows and how else can we get you guys ready for the tapings?"

"Drew's ready, he's been ready and he was just never utilized and for me, I am just getting ring rust off but it's better working with Drew and Beth since I've worked with them the most throughout my career." I said as I stood up as I put my bag back on my shoulder.

"You need to fix your attitude."

"I need to fix my attitude?" I asked turning around to look at Hunter.

"Yes…" Hunter said.

"I don't have an attitude, I'm just saying that you had Drew these so many years and-" I began to go on about how they hadn't used him when Drew walked in.

"He enjoyed every single one…" Drew said as he grabbed me by my biceps pulling me towards the door and shut it behind us. Drew pushed me up against the wall next to the door and he stood in front of me trying to keep me in that spot. "You need to watch your mouth…" Drew said pointing at me, his finger mere inches from my nose as I pushed it out of my face.

"But did you hear that he wants you to work tomorrow hurt?"

"I've done worse…I would also love to keep my career." Drew said.

"So you are mad at me for standing up for you? Excuse me for caring…" I said as I pushed him out of the way so I could storm away.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled after me as I just rolled my eyes, I was just trying to make sure that they didn't use him while he was hurt because that is unsafe and they didn't give him this kind of push until they wanted me and thought we would be a great team, I don't get why he didn't let me finish this rant towards Hunter but why was he eavesdropping on our conversation? I was able to catch up with Stephan who was searching for Drew and I, Wade was waiting for us out in the car. I headed out as Stephan went to get Drew to head out the same way I had just went. I claimed the passenger seat so Stephan could sit in the back with Drew, I didn't want to deal with Drew right now. Wade drove the short distance to a hotel for the night, I still think we should have drove through the night considering Drew had to be up anyway but I guess that we were all pretty beat nonetheless. Fortunately, there wasn't any fans lingering around to try to meet us. We went into the hotel where we checked in going up to our rooms, every time I had caught glances with Drew I would look away letting him know I wasn't happy about what happened earlier. We headed to our different rooms, I switched into my fleece pajama bottoms and I pulled on an old Nexus shirt I had packed to wear with the plain yellow fleece bottoms. I laid down on the one bed after plugging the cell phone cord into the outlet and my phone on that, I stared at the television that was playing Family Guy, I watched maybe three episodes still not being able to close my eyes and I knew why, our parents told us to never go to bed angry and here I was trying to go to bed angry. I looked across to the bed that Wade's body was laying in and heard his soft snoring that he had inherited from dad's genes, and with that I knew he was out. I sat up grabbing my phone off its cord before I stood up sneaking across the room grabbing a room key before I headed out of the room to do the only thing I knew would take care of my problem. I headed down the hall not giving a fly that I was walking around in what I was wearing, I went to the door that I had saw Drew enter earlier and I stood in front of it trying to get the guts to knock on it knowing the possibility that Drew could be right. I raised my hand to go knock on the door but the door opened before I went to knock, I jumped back a little from shock pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked anywhere but him and was shifting my weight between my legs uncomfortably. "Nice outfit." He said sarcastically as he smirked and leant against the door frame.

"Thanks…" I said.

"I'm assuming you didn't come over here to show me your outfit decision." Drew said.

"I didn't…" I said.

"I was just about to head down to the Denny's, you care to join me and we can talk?"

"That sounds good, why don't I go change and I'll-"

"You don't need to change, it's not like anyone is going to see you and it's not cold out since its June." Drew said.

"But it's Michigan." I said.

"I have a spare sweater you can use…" Drew said as I held the door open as he grabbed the two sweaters he had and handed me one, "This one will probably match your pants best." He said jokingly.

"Thanks." I said as I rolled my eyes as we walked down the hall to the elevator that took us down to the lobby.

"Do you need to tell Wade where you are going?" Drew asked.

"He's zonked the fuck out." I said.

"It must be nice." Drew said sarcastically as we walked outside from the lobby to the dark night sky not seeing very many people wandering the street besides us two.


	49. Chapter 49

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew and I walked along the sidewalk where we would stop randomly looking at the displays through the store windows discussing the displays themselves as Drew stopped randomly, I stopped turning to look at him then turned to look where he was looking off to.

"What are we staring at?" I asked curiously stepping back to stand beside him and he pointed to what he was staring at.

"Won't that be perfect to capture?" Drew asked as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"It would be perfect." I said as he pulled the camera out of his pocket, "You seriously not trying to do that right now are you?" I asked.

"We got time to do it, don't we?" He asked smirking as he pulled me to stand in front of him as he wrapped his arms around me holding the camera in front of me so I can see the screen as well as he can.

"You may need the flash…" I said as he turned the flash on and I rested my hands on top of his helping him with how to get the perfect angle and let him snap the photo. "It might look good black and white as well." I said as he changed the setting to black and white snapping it again without my help.

"I like the black and white version better…" Drew said as I nodded as we walked along the sidewalk as I watched as Drew was observing the sights which was nice as I did the same, I hadn't been able to go out on an adventure like this to observe things and this is, of course, the time I didn't bring my camera. "Is that what all photographers do? You walk and observe until you find that one magical spot where everything seems perfect?" Drew asked.

"Pretty much…something that captures your eyes, stands out…" I said as he snapped a photo of me, "What'd I say about that?" I asked putting hands on my hips stopping in my tracks.

"You said if something stands out to us, and you do with those bright yellow pants." He said as I playfully slapped him on the arm, "What about that?" He asked nodding to the beautiful architecture of the building.

"It is quite beautiful how the building is done…" I said as I looked up at the whole building admiring it as Drew started walking out to the middle of the road, "You are crazy Scots." I said looking both ways of the road.

"No cars are coming, I'm not going to get hit…" He said as I let out a growl as I looked both ways before joining him in the middle of the road letting him snap a photo of the building. The trip to Denny's was filled with him and I pointing out sights that had caught our attention letting him snap photos, it seemed like he was having fun doing this and I enjoyed watching him do so and maybe I kind of like the random times he would wrap me up in his embrace to let me help him, it was either because he was warm or for some other reason that I wasn't quite sure to terms with. We arrived to the Denny's he had said he was planning on going to at the hotel, we were able to be seated quite quickly because only stupid people like us would go to Denny's at 4 AM. I slid into the booth across from where Drew had sat being handed a menu before I ordered a coffee along with water and Drew had ordered the same beverages.

"What are you getting? Breakfast or dinner?" I asked as I crossed my leg over my other knee as I pulled the menu open to view the contents within that was being sold.

"Probably breakfast, I haven't had pancakes or French toast or anything like that in a while." Drew said.

"French toast does sound good." I said after he said it.

"It does, doesn't it?" He said as he smirked.

"I don't like hash browns, you want them?" I asked curiously.

"You and your hash browns…you want my eggs?"

"I'll take the eggs." I said coming to an agreement with him about what we were going to do with our meals that we had chose. Drew pulled his camera back out from his pocket, he turned it on and I saw him pointing it at me. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to cover my face and turning to face the wall that separated our booth from the other.

"I'm going to take a picture of you."

"While I'm wearing this and look like shit?" I asked.

"You don't look like shit, tired maybe but you look beautiful like always."

"You're just saying that." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear with my free hand.

"Could you just look at me?"

"No, you'll take a picture of me."

"I won't take a picture of you, I promise." Drew said as I slowly looked out between my fingers seeing that he had lowered the camera and it was off.

"Thanks, I promise you'll get one…some day."

"I better…so, about earlier…" Drew said.

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry…I meant what I said and you know that, I would have continued going on if you hadn't came in…why were you even listening in on the conversation? It was a private conversation between me and Hunter."

"I know that you would have went on more if I hadn't stormed in there and pulled you out of there. I was kind of happy that you were defending me and were standing up for me…I was kind of surprised that you were doing so…"

"You're welcome, you're my friend and I have to stand up for them…I care about you and it frustrates me just as much as it frustrates me…"

"It frustrates me more…"

"But why were you listening to the conversation? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, I'm kind of mad that you kind of invaded my privacy…"

"I was curious why he needed to talk to you and not to me…I was just curious and I'm sorry…"

"I'll forgive you…maybe…" I said as our drinks were set down on the table, we ordered our food as I grabbed some of the creamer that was in the bowl put down with our drinks to dump into my coffee cup. "Could you not listen in on the conversations I have?"

"If it involves me, I have every right to listen in because I'm involved in it somehow."

"You didn't know we were talking about you and I can speak on your behalf, we are partners in this so you got to trust me."

"I trust you but I need to know too."

"I was going to tell you and I wasn't going to let them make you wrestle tomorrow night injured, you are too good of an asset for them to use and abuse…it's for your own health to not wrestle because I don't want you to do something, especially when it comes to your big head."

"First off, my head isn't that big and secondly, thanks…you can trust me to do what I do, I know me best and I won't overdo it."

"Promise me that you will stand up for yourself tomorrow, if you think you can't perform, don't perform…I need you…well, to perform at least." I said.

"I will…" He said smiling, oddly even though I still want to continue to be mad at him about this whole situation but I oddly couldn't. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping…I just am a curious cat."

"We all know you are a curious cat…how are you feeling?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear with one hand as I was slowly twirling a spoon in my coffee cup to keep the coffee and creamer mixed well.

"I feel fine, just tired…I think I've sustained enough concussions in my life where the symptoms never happen to me, or aren't as bad as the first time."

"Just be careful with those concussions…we don't want you to get any serious other illness or injuries to come about."

"I will…I'm worried about you after all the moves you performed without me yesterday, I'm sorry I wasn't much help…"

"That is a part of wrestling, you got to empathize and go with the flow." I said as I took a drink of my coffee.

"Yes it is…that is what we signed up for and you got to be able to go with the flow because shit happens…" Drew said shrugging as I couldn't help but to chuckle by the way he said it.

"It truly does…that is one thing that I kind of like, the unknown along with the physicality of it, it keeps me in shape..." I said.

"You say that as we are about to eat French toast."

"I can say the same about you." I said as he chuckled at me, "I guess we are good now?"

"You can say that…" Drew said with a side smirk when our food was set down in front of us as we were doing little configuring where we were finally able to scrape the hash browns onto his plate and the scrambled eggs onto my plate. "I don't get why they wouldn't let us drive through the night, I was going to be up anyway and I would rather get there and spend the day there so I can like go to the gym or something…" Drew said as he handed me the ketchup after he had finished it.

"We can still drive through the night if you want, by the time we finish here it'll be about 5:30 6 AM by the time we get back to the hotel and got to wake those two goons…"

"It's too late now…" Drew said.

"It truly is…"

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Drew asked as he took a bite of his hash browns looking up at me waiting for me to answer as I shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess that what my mom always said is right…"

"What was that?"

"Never go to bed angry…" I said.

"You were angry with me?"

"Probably enough to where I couldn't sleep."

"I don't think I was angry per say, I think I was afraid you were mad at me…I was mad with you but I think it was a mixture of both." I said.

"Your mother is always right."

"I can say the same about your mom…" I said.

"Both our moms are very smart…" Drew said.

"I guess with age you do get wisdom."

"Not that, they just know us kids more than we do…" Drew said as we both chuckled.

"You're probably right, they always knew who did what…" I said.

"I just remember all those times that we had those cook-outs at your house or any of our houses, it always started with 'you know what will be funny?' which led to someone actually doing it getting us all in trouble." Drew said.

"We should have been smarter and not do that stuff when our parents were home…"

"Like we ever got in trouble, there was four of us and they could never prove which one it was…"

"Yeah, but you know how many times I got grounded?"

"Aw, poor baby…" Drew said as I kicked him from under the table, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I didn't feel like reaching across this table and bitch slapping you." I said.

"I would like to see you try…" Drew said as I went to reach across the table but he grasped my hand which led to us slapping each other on the upper arms and hands over the table yelling at each other until the waitress came back giving us these dirty looks as she held the coffee pot in hand to give us refills, we slowly pulled our hands back to ourselves as the waitress rolled her eyes before refilling our cups. "I think she is kind of mad at us…" Drew said.

"You think? Let's hurry up and get out of here before she kicks us out." I said.

"Yeah, like we should be afraid of that little old lady." Drew said as I chuckled as I looked over my shoulder at the older lady that had reddish hair that was smaller than both of us and you could tell she was quite older too, older than our parents as I turned back around just bursting into laughter. "I think she's just mad she has to work this late…"

"Or this early…I'm surprised someone of her age is up this early…" I said as he chuckled more.

"I agree…why is it when you get older, you lose the idea of fun?"

"I hope I don't…" I said as I poked at a part of the eggs I hadn't ate yet.

"I doubt that…I don't see me losing my edge or fun…especially when I'm around you…"

"I won't count on that."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to grow old with your Scotsman."

"Aren't we old enough?" I asked as Drew leant over a little to look over my shoulder as I slowly turned around to look at the lady that was clipping coupons chuckling. "Right, we aren't that old yet…"

"Nah…I think you'll be a hotter old woman."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to rock those dentures."

"I was expecting a rocking chair…"

"I can rock one of those too…" I said chuckling.

"Anyone can rock one of those…" Drew said as I just laughed as the waitress cleared her throat.

"I honestly think we need to get out of here." I said.

"Me too…" Drew said as we both slid out of the booth as Drew popped a piece of bacon into his mouth to chew on the way out of the restaurant as he paid the bill.

"Thanks for paying…I owe you."

"Nah, don't worry about it…" He said as he let the door slide off his hand to close behind us as we went back out to the cold weather as I bundled further into the jacket he had given me. "Hey, look…is that a deer?" He asked nodding and pointing across the street to the forest type area, Michigan was weird like that where it was city but yet you would find a lot of greenery and forest area around you.

"Yes…" I said as I noticed the animal standing on the side of the road munching on some grass.

"I want to snag a picture of it."

"No, don't…the flash might startle it and I don't know how it's going to react to it…" I said.

"What's the worse it's going to do? Chase us down." Drew said smiling and let out a chuckle as I gave him a dead serious look. "Fine…I won't take a picture of it…" Drew said as I smiled.

"That's all I ask…let it eat peacefully."

"Unlike what we were able to do." Drew said as I chuckled as I crossed my arms over my chest, we stood there observing the animal.

"It's kind of cold out here, you want to head back?" I asked looking over to Drew.

"Yeah…" He said as he reached over wrapping his arm around me pulling me close to his embrace and I willingly snuggled closer to him to use his body warmth. "How would you feel living here?" Drew asked.

"It reminds me of home in England with the weather but yet I don't think I can deal with the way the cities and towns are…" I said.

"You're used to Florida where there is always someone on the road, look how dead this is compared to where we live." Drew said.

"I can't stand not having anyone on the road…it's not busy…and I love my coffee, there's no coffee shops…"

"But the greenery and the beauty of animals like that deer has got to make up for something."

"But the animals are bound to run out into the road…imagine if you hit one of those poor animals…" I said.

"They can leave big dents in your car if not get their fur or the smell…"

"God, the smell would probably be horrid…"

"Anything dead could probably smell horrid after a while….I would presume." Drew said.

"One would presume, I don't see you hanging around with dead guys…"

"Little do you know…" Drew said smirking as he reached out pulling the door open to the hotel we were staying in.

"I don't want to know." I said as I slid into the hotel letting him walk in behind me, "You want more coffee?" I asked.

"I'll order it up in my room, you should go get some sleep."

"I'm fine…" I said yawning as it caused him to yawn.

"Right, you're fine…one of us needs a good night sleep for our match tomorrow."

"I feel bad that-" I began to say as he put his finger to my lips.

"You are going to go get some sleep, I'll be fine…"

"But-"

"Uh-huh…" He said shaking his head no as I pouted putting my hands over my chest as I pouted. He led me to my room and he made sure I got into my room, I handed him his jacket back and I thanked him for his jacket before I quietly got back into my bed. I plugged my phone in to charge for the three hours that I was to sleep until 9 AM when we were to wake up and begin to get ready to head out. I slept softly, I was constantly waiting for the sound of a text to come in or a call to come in from Drew to help him stay awake, but one never came in and I couldn't help but to wonder what he was doing in his room to keep himself awake.


	50. Chapter 50

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

My alarm went off at the time I had set, I somehow easily got up and hurriedly got ready to go check on Drew to make sure he was okay and had made it through the night fine.

"You seem really awake, you want some coffee?" Wade asked.

"Nah, I don't need any…." I said, I stopped in my tracks realizing what I just said and Wade looked over at me, "Did I just say I don't want coffee?" I asked for him to confirm it.

"I believe you did…." Wade said.

"Make me a cup anyway…" I said as Wade nodded as I pulled on a pair of heels for today, I wasn't sure if I was able to walk in heels with how tired I was but boy was I going to try. I ruffled my wet hair that wasn't dry yet, I didn't want to try to style it right now so I just let it dry the way it was before I pushed things into my bag before zipping it shut. I followed my brother out of the room after checking ourselves out meeting the other men down in the lobby. "How are you holding up?" I asked curiously to Drew as I walked beside him.

"I'm still awake, aren't I?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"You haven't had any coffee recently huh?"

"Not really…just wish I could sleep just for an hour…" Drew said as he yawned.

"Me too…" I said as he gave me a death look, "I'll just get in the car." I said as I slid into the car, he claimed the driver's seat to drive us and figured he would need something to keep him awake, and it did its job. We headed to the arena and hoped that the trainer would clear Drew to wrestle tonight or at least let him sleep because I could tell he was drained from being up as long as he has been up. We got to the arena, I dropped my bag off at the locker room and just left my bag into the a free locker, I left the locker room finding Drew in catering getting himself another coffee. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting coffee, I thought it seems pretty obvious." He said.

"Well, it is pretty obvious but shouldn't you be getting checked by the trainers to see if you can perform tonight?"

"He was busy, I'll go back later…"

"No, you are going back now…" I said grabbing his coffee from him and set it down as he just gave me this 'I'm not playing look.'

"I'll go back." Drew said.

"No, we are to perform second and we don't have time to waste…" I said as he ran a hand through his hair as he turned his body a little out of frustrations before he turned to stand perfectly in front of me as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why aren't you changed yet?"

"I came out here to make sure you get checked out…" I said truthfully.

"May I have my coffee if I go?"

"Yes…" I said as he let out a huff.

"Fine…let's go." He said as I handed him his coffee and led him to the trainers headquarters seeing a bench free.

"Go sit your ass down." I said.

"Yes mother." He said as he took a drink of his coffee as he claimed the free bench as we watched as one of the trainers were helping stretch Punk's legs when another trainer came out of the bathroom drying their hands with a towel tossing it as he headed over to us getting himself germ-x from the pump that was resting on one of the counters.

"How you feeling today Drew?" He asked, luckily it was the same guy from yesterday so he knows what Drew suffered.

"I feel fine, just someone insisted I come get checked." Drew said glaring at me as I gave him a snarl face.

"She's right…" He said.

"Women always are right." I said smiling as Drew looked to me.

"I doubt that." Drew said as I lightly smacked his leg.

"Let me check your eyes and everything to see if you are clear to wrestle tonight." He said as Drew nodded as I stepped out of the way watching from afar as the doctor looked in Drew's eyes, nose and all the upper canals he could look before testing reflexes or whatever other tests he had done the night before.

"So?" Drew asked.

"Well, everything seems back to normal but you still have a little swelling so I won't let you wrestle tonight to be on the safe side…sorry bud. I'll let Hunter know that you are out…" He said as I ran a hand through my hair nodding knowing that we should have suspected this.

"Could I still escort her to the ring?" Drew asked nodding to me as the trainer looked over at me from the paperwork he was filling out on the counter, paperwork I would assume he would hand over to Hunter.

"Absolutely, but you are not to step foot into that ring to perform…you can get in but you can't wrestle period." He said.

"Loud and clear." Drew said.

"What about sleep?" I asked curiously as Drew nodded in approval.

"Right, sleep away buddy…" He said as a sense of relief seemed to come over Drew as he got up from the bench following me out of the room.

"Well this sucks…" Drew said.

"Well, you should be back at it tomorrow." I said.

"Hopefully….go suit up…" Drew said smirking as he took a sip from his coffee.

"You wearing that out there?"

"No…I'm going to at least pull the kilt on." Drew said.

"Right…see you at gorilla." I said as he nodded as I found my way to catering grabbing some water and an easy to grab snack to eat while I went to the locker room changing into the outfit that I would wear for my match. I went over to the mirror with my make-up bag and my hair products I would need to use as I tried to do my hair the way the hair stylist would want it before I applied my make-up myself before taking the stuff back to my bag, I hated having to do this every day while on tour but it needed to be done, I walked out as I was tugging at my skirt to make sure it was on properly as I headed to the gorilla position picking up a water bottle along the way, I knew it was going to affect my lip gloss so thank god I had carried some in my sporran to fix it if needed. I jumped onto the crate beside my brother that was eating half of a sandwich he must have made in catering as I grabbed the half that was still sitting on the plate in his lap.

"Hey!" Wade said.

"Thanks." I said as I covered my mouth as I already took a bite from the sandwich.

"You're welcome, next time make your own."

"I don't have time and I'm starving." I said as I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"It's not healthy to eat before a match." Stephan said.

"When have I ever done something healthy? Trust me, I've done it before…" I said.

"She has…where's Drew?" Wade asked.

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper…I think he is a little upset because he can't perform tonight…."

"They couldn't clear him?" Stephan asked.

"No…they said there was still a little swelling, nothing to be worried about but they want to be on the safe side." I said as I pushed a strand of hair that must have fallen from the half ponytail behind my ear.

"I would rather him be safe than sorry." Stephan said.

"Me too." I said.

"I'm surprised you actually are caring." Wade said.

"I care about him…" I said.

"You do?" Drew asked as he stepped up beside me leaning against the crate.

"I told you that last night…" I said.

"Last night?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, last night." I said.

"What happened last night?" Wade asked becoming protective as I jumped off the crate tossing the part of the sandwich I hadn't ate yet onto the empty plate Wade had.

"I got a match, come on Drew." I said.

"What about last night!" Wade yelled as I tugged Drew up the steps.

"He's going to ask about last night when we get back." Drew said smirking as he looked back down where we came from as Wade was angrily staring at us like the protective brother he is.

"I know, I just want to mess with him a little." I said smirking and chuckled.

"You're so mean to him." Drew said.

"You're telling me you can't look at that face right now and laugh." I said nodding as Drew looked over his shoulder looking at Wade chuckling at the way Wade was tensed up with his arms crossed over his chest staring at us with this angry expression and was watching our every move.

"It's pretty funny." Drew said as I stretched my arms and squatted down trying to stretch my legs a little as the music went quiet before ours began to play hearing them announce my name along with being accompanied by Drew as I looked to Drew waiting to walk out through the curtain as I grasped his hand interlacing my fingers with his before we both pushed through the curtain walking out onto the stage doing what we had done the night before and headed to the ring where Drew helped me into the ring. We didn't jump onto the ropes to do our pose but stood near the turnbuckle and Drew stood on the apron beside me. "Be careful, and remember she's to win tonight…" Drew said as I nodded.

"You be careful more than me, I don't need you getting hurt." I said.

"Don't worry sweetie." He said smirking before he leant forward pressing his lips against mine as his hand grasped some of my hair on the side of my head as I tried not to moan into his lips.

"You said that last night."

"I always say it." He said as he smiled before he jumped off the apron as I turned around to face Beth who was leaning forward as she held the ropes on either side of her. The ref signaled for the bell as Beth and I walked around the square circle before running in to lock up, we took turns calling the match and I took her Glam Slam. I laid there looking up at the ref as he counted the three count allowing her to get the win, I rolled out of the ring to let her celebrate as I fell to my knees beside where Drew was standing and he squatted beside me. "You okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked looking up at him as he smiled.

"I'm perfect…" He said as he wrapped my arm around his neck helping me to my feet, he bent down wrapping his arms around my knees picking me up in a cradle as I tightened my grip on him.

"What are you doing?" I asked scared that he'll drop me.

"Carrying you, I won't drop you…" He said smiling.

"Please don't." I said as he smirked as I rested my head against his shoulder digging my nails into his shoulders as he carried me through the curtain setting me down to my feet. My arms still wrapped around his neck, there was barely any inches separating our bodies and we were both staring into each other's eyes, a smile was on my face as he brushed a strand of hair from my face as the other rested on my hip when I heard someone clear their throats behind us causing me to jump turning to look at my brother who stood at the bottom of the steps with his hands on his hips.

"Last night?" Wade asked.

"Was nothing…we went to Denny's…relax bro…do you actually think him and I could amount to something?" I asked as I began walking down the four steps as I looked back at Drew when I reached the bottom after I said the last part, which I honestly believed that at the beginning but oddly I can't be sure that nothing would amount especially after things like this happened more times to not, with each time I have had to fight urges to pull him down for a kiss.

"You're right…why am I worried? You two can never date, you hate his guts." Wade said as he scratched at the back of his head and was letting out nervous chuckles.

"Not so much hate…I've gotten better to him, we have a mutual respect for the other." I said as Drew stepped down to the step behind me.

"You can say that." Drew said as I looked back at him, he had this look of saddening and disappoint across it but yet he was trying to put a front on that he wasn't feeling that.

"Good match, you did good." Wade said pulling me to a hug.

"Thanks, good luck out there…I'm going to go get something to eat and shower…" I said.

"Alright…" Wade said as I slipped past him as I looked back at Drew before I did so knowing that he will most likely talk with Wade a little bit before he went to do anything.


	51. Chapter 51

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I headed into the women's locker room where I changed out of my attire and got back into my normal clothes, I pulled on my tennis shoes not wanting to walk in heels this late as I pushed things back into my bag as I walked out of the locker room to venture around to keep myself busy until we headed back to the hotel when I looked down the hall noticing something out of the ordinary. I headed down the hall to check out the weird thing that had caught my attention, my hunch was right and there sat Drew behind the one crate and all I caught was the blue sleeve of his jacket and he was looking down at the phone in his hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked confused as he looked up at me locking his phone when I caught glimpse of the screen that dimmed seeing he had set the photo of him and I asleep as the background of his phone, I slightly smirked at the fact he had that picture of his background.

"Just thinking…" Drew said shrugging as he finally looked up at me as I let out a sigh as I tossed my bag onto the crate and slid down the crate I just tossed my bag on that was across from him folding my legs into Indian style.

"About?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing…"

"It's something if you are sitting in a dark hallway by yourself and staring at your phone."

"Wrestling…injuries make you really think…when will be my next injury or when will the injury that will end my career come?" Drew asked.

"Your career won't end anytime soon, you are still pretty healthy from what I can tell and if you didn't have a big head that didn't weigh as much you won't have this concussion right now." I joked as I nervously let out a chuckle as he let one out too as I tugged at the sleeves on the sweater I had pulled on.

"Right…just because I'm healthy doesn't determine the injury…"

"That's right Drew, lets worry about our injuries now that you may or may not sustain…if you keep worrying the more likely it'll occur…"

"You're right…do you ever freak out when you get injured?" Drew asked as he rested his hands between his knees that were bent.

"Like anybody else…unlike any other career, our bodies are our life…if our bodies aren't up to par, then we can't do what we love…it's scary…"

"It is, I'm just lucky I'm only out for a night and not more…"

"I wish it was more…"

"I'm sure you do." He said smirking as I smiled back, "If I had more time, maybe I'll be able to photograph during my free time."

"You are seriously digging it, aren't you?"

"I can get used to it…" He said smiling as he wiggled a little before he was able to pull the camera from his pocket.

"Why do you carry it in your pocket? What about your bag?" I asked looking for his bag but there wasn't one to be found.

"It's still in the locker room, in my pocket I can always have it handy when need be…" Drew said as he flipped the camera on. "May I take a photo of you now?" Drew asked as I looked down at what I was wearing and thinking of how my hair was right now, I remembered that it was still styled from being in the ring.

"I guess right now will beat any of the photos you have right now of me."

"At least you will be smiling in this photo…"

"That is all I ask…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I smiled for the camera, I still had make-up on besides the lip gloss that was easily rubbed off.

"Flash or no flash?" Drew asked as I looked around the area not sure because my angle and point of view is different than his.

"I would say flash because on my side of the hallway is darker than your side so will you need a flash to brighten it…" I said analyzing the hall we sat in.

"Flash is being turned on…" Drew said as he did so, the way I knew how to turn it on and I waited for the bright flash to go off, at least he asked me this time and allowed me to pose this time as I smiled bright for the camera and he smiled after the flash went off. "Is that better?" He asked turning to let me see as I grabbed the camera from him viewing the photo, and it wasn't that bad of a picture of me.

"I approve of you keeping that one." I said nodding as I handed him the camera back.

"Thanks…" He said.

"Now, let me take a photo of you." I said as I looked up at the edge of the crate as I reached above my head tugging my bag off the crate behind me and dug my camera out of the bag, I prepped my camera to take the photo before I snapped it after he smiled for my camera and it was just as equally cute as mine.

"It come out fine?" He asked.

"Perfect." I said turning my camera to let him view it and he nodded as I turned my camera off sliding it back into my bag.

"So this museum, you need help with your hall thing?" Drew asked.

"At some point…I know Wade volunteered but I'm not sure if I want him to help…"

"Why's that?" Drew asked curiously.

"Because we always clash on our artistic styles…I like purple, and he likes blue….I want this bench, and he wants this bench…" I said giving examples.

"It's hard to work with someone like that…" Drew said.

"It's not hard per say, it's just frustrating and a lot of bickering….and it eventually turns into nothing being solved…" I said as I let out a sigh the last time Wade had helped me try to decorate my room at our parent's house and he was off on tour when I did my room at our house so I didn't have to deal with it.

"How are you going to tell him you don't need his help?"

"I haven't decided, I don't want to break his heart but I don't want to deal with his bickering…maybe I will let him help with the furniture and the plagues and framing, that will be the simple stuff…."

"And he won't be that too upset about it."

"Exactly…I should go get some paint chips to look over…"

"I'll help you with that…"

"You don't have too…it's only driving up to the store and picking up the chips that are free…"

"Oh….I thought you would be going to the museum to decide which one is the best."

"I will but not in the same day, I want to narrow it down to at least five colors before I head over there so I won't have hundreds to carry…"

"There are hundreds of colors?" Drew asked confused as I noticed my brother walk by the hall not even noticing us at the end of it behind these crates, he was rolling his bag beside him as I started getting to my feet, "Where are you going?" Drew asked confused.

"I think we are about to head out because Wade just walked by with his bag…" I said as I started dusting my butt off before I picked my bag off the crate before I stuck my hand out to help him up to his feet and he willingly took it. I helped him to his feet before he followed me down the hall, we headed out of the arena seeing Wade and Stephan loading up the car, I held the door open behind me for Drew until Drew stepped out letting the door slip from my grip before my hand was instantly grasped with Drew's hand. I looked down at the hands that were interlaced then looked back up at Drew who smiled back at me and I couldn't help but to smile at him, oddly I was happy with our hands being connected and was fine with it. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I look forward feeling my cheeks blush as Wade turned to look at us and a smirk came across his face as he saw us and I could tell he let out a chuckle as we walked the distance to the car putting our things in the trunk before we drove the distance to the hotel. Drew and I walked hand and hand up to the front of the hotel being greeted by fans, and oddly they remembered me from the show asking for me to be in the photo with them, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face from excitement that they actually wanted photos with me and everyone that was with us could tell just how excited and happy I was that the fans knew who I was. We headed into the hotel where I walked through the line, I stopped behind my brother as Drew stepped up behind me slithering his arms around my waist pulling me back against his frame and I went to grab his arms trying to tug them from my body but he was resisting against me.

"Their watching us…just keep it up until we board the elevator." Drew whispered as I looked towards the ear he was whispering into before he was pushing hair out of the way of my neck with his chin, which tickled a little with the little stubble he had, and felt his lips press against the curve of my neck before I looked out the hotel seeing fans standing around the door glancing inside and some were snapping away, I guess to them the more they can see the stars the better.

"But I need to go get my key from Wade." I said.

"We'll figure something out…" Drew said as he pressed his lips against my neck again as he slowly stood back up and I willing leant back against his frame as he tightened his grip on me before we stepped forward to where Wade was standing now that he stepped up to the counter, Wade glanced back at me and he nodded at us as I hoped he knew what was going on. After Stephan walked away from his counter we were called up and fortunately it was past where Wade was standing and I stood beside Drew leaning against the counter beside him as he rested his hand on the arch of my back before it slowly slid to my hip as I watched as Drew checked in when I felt something brush against me looking over seeing Wade and my hand met his grasping one of the two keys in his hand as he kept walking towards the elevator smiling as I slid the key into my pocket before I looked over my shoulder at the door hoping no one had caught what had just took place. I looked back at the exchange between Drew and the receptionist feeling my phone vibrate and pulled that out seeing the text from Wade with what room number we were in nodding as Drew grabbed his bag and I did mine before I grabbed his hand before he could grab my hand before heading to the elevator to ride up by ourselves.

"Wade slipped me our room key…" I said pulling out the room key Wade had slipped me.

"You guys got stealth…"

"Not really, we try to be stealthy and it wasn't very stealthy…" I said chuckling.

"You guys should train to be stealthy like ninjas." Drew said.

"As amazing as that sounds, I don't think I can be as good as a ninja." I said as the elevator tinged when we reached the third floor, and I had noticed we stayed on the third or fourth floor more than any other floors.

"You won't know until you try." Drew said as he stuck his arm over the door to let me slide out before the doors were to close behind us.

"Do they even offer classes in becoming ninjas?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know but I'm intrigued to find out though now." Drew said.

"If you find any, let me know." I said.

"You'll be the first person I'll tell." He said as we approached the room that Wade had texted me we were in. I stopped where the door was as Drew took a couple more steps before he turned around realizing I had stopped. "I guess this is good night." Drew said as he stepped back to stand in front of me.

"It is a good night, get some sleep because I know you are exhausted." I said.

"You have no idea…" Drew said as I chuckled at the way he said it.

"Night Drew." I said.

"Night Julie." He said smiling before he turned heading down the hall as I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I let myself into the room behind the door.

"Hey." I said as I shut the door behind me as I walked further into the room seeing Wade flipping through the channels.

"Hey…you know soon enough you two are actually going to have to share rooms because people are going to catch on to our stealthy key hand off." Wade said nonchalantly and not even looking up at me from the television as I set my suitcase aside and dropped my bag onto the bed before I sat on the edge facing the television.

"I hope it won't be anytime soon, I don't think I'm ready for a slumber party in Drew's room." I said.

"No one is ever ready for one of those…" Wade said.

"You can say that again….I'm going to the vending machine, you want something?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know what I like…my wallet is on the table." Wade said as I nodded as I headed to the table grabbing enough cash to cover snacks and drinks from the vending machine and knew that this was going to be our meal for the night. I carried the things back to our room dropping all the items onto my bed before separating it into his and mine since we had complete opposite tastes to what we would get to drink or eat from vending machines. I handed him his things before I laid out on my bed eating and drinking my snack dinner and watched the movie that Wade had found on the television. After eating my dinner, I switched into my pajamas I had wore the night before and cuddled into my bed to get much needed sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wednesday-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Our flight was at noon so we didn't have to be up too early which was nice and we could have got home in enough time to go out and do things if we needed to. We landed in Florida after the few hour flight, we gathered our bags from the claim and headed towards Wade's car that was parked in the parking lot. Wade drove us to the two residences of Stephan and Drew to drop them off and said our good-byes before Wade drove us to the nearest store.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You need to get the paint pallets and I need to do some shopping…"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Your birthday next week…"

"My birthday is next Thursday, you can shop Wednesday…"

"Julie, we're here and I can grab the stuff now…" Wade said.

"Whatever…" I said as I climbed out of the car and fixed the shorts I was wearing today to make me feel more comfortable as I walked with Wade into the store.

"Go get lost, I need to get your present." Wade said.

"I'll do that…" I said as I went in a different direction to allow him to do his thing as I found my way to the paint and home improvement section and looked over the different selections of paint colors they had. I was finally greeted by an employee and was able to get the samples that I needed of all the different colors offered from them as I began to slowly walk back towards the front overlooking the different sheets of colors for me to view. I got to the front claiming a spot on the bench near the restrooms near the front and I crossed my leg over the other as I rested the pile of paint pallets on my lap flipping through them trying to narrow down colors that I had and mentally keep a list of the colors that I had enjoyed and knew the only way to figure out which color would be perfect. I flipped all the paint pallets back to where the first sheet was on top, I stared out at the different registers in front of me and was waiting and trying to spot my brother who would come make his purchase at any time. I pulled out my phone texting multiple people trying to keep myself distracted until Wade stepped in front of me with a couple bags in hand. "You got everything?" I asked.

"I think so…the only thing I need to pick up next week is the cake." Wade said as I stood up from the bench pulling the pallets with me to carry with me out to the car and Wade put the plastic bags in the trunk with our suitcases before Wade drove us back to our house where we pulled our bags into the house we lived in and I headed back to my room unpacking and tossing my pallets aside to go over to the museum sometime to make the final decision on what color to use. I closed my door locking it so I could change into my pajamas so I won't have to stay in my day clothes and I felt more comfortable in my pajamas when I glanced at my bed seeing my phone light up and I wasn't sure who it could be as I reached across grabbing it from its spot opening the message that was from Drew, which wasn't any of the people I was texting beforehand.

"What does he want?" I asked myself as I opened the text to read aloud to myself, "'Did you get those paint pallets?'" I rolled my eyes as I texted him back with a simple reply of "'Yes, why?'" I asked curiously wandering why he wanted to know if I had gotten the paint pallets or not as I headed out of my room with phone in hand before I claimed a spot on the couch and pulled my legs up onto the couch with me waiting for the next text to come in when I felt my stomach grumble knowing I should go make myself something to eat as I realized Wade wasn't in sight so I got up going into the kitchen seeing Wade making himself a sandwich. "You were thinking the same thing I was…" I said.

"Yeah, I'm starving…" Wade said as he glanced over at me.

"So, what are you cooking for my birthday?" I asked as I pulled a plate down from the cupboard.

"I heard through the grapevine you just wanted a get together with your close friends, so I was thinking do a barbeque in the backyard and people can dive into our pool….I know it's not much of a surprise…"

"I hate surprises sometimes and I don't mind help planning these things…" I said.

"I know, but right now you have a lot going on and you don't need to worry about this…"

"What is there to plan? Just tell the people to show up at 2 PM and that is about it, the food is bought…" I said.

"I got to clean the pool…" Wade said as my phone went off again, I opened the text from Drew that read 'Meet you at museum tomorrow at 1:30?' and I clicked reply with 'Why do you have to go to the museum?' I asked curiously as I began making my sandwich and Wade had handed me whatever he was finishing to let me make my sandwich before I read the text Drew had sent me during the process. 'You need to go to the museum to choose the perfect paint, only seeing the paint in the museums light will tell how the paint will look and you may need a second opinion so that's why I'm going.' Drew wrote, I texted him saying he was right but didn't understand why he had to be there. I sat onto the opposing couch that my brother sat on as I looked up at the television seeing he had turned on a movie on the AMC channel.

"Apparently I'm going to meet Drew at the museum tomorrow." I said honestly.

"Why are you doing that?" Wade asked.

"He and I were talking about how I wanted to paint the room and he kind of volunteered himself to help me pick the color…" I said shrugging.

"If he helps with the paint, I help with the furniture." Wade said.

"I'll appreciate that." I said smiling as Drew texted back saying that he knew I would want a second opinion and he has nothing planned and that he was going to go even if I liked it or not. I wrote him back saying I'll see him there at 1:30, which was going to be a long trip with him but I hope he can get down to work and hope it won't take too long to choose a color. Wade finished his lunch before he went to the kitchen then went to room for a short amount of time before he had exited his room in his swimsuit, "You going to clean the pool now?" I asked.

"Why not?" Wade asked.

"You want help?" I asked.

"If you want to." He said as he pulled the back sliding door open as I got up taking my plate to the kitchen before I went out to the backyard with him as I grabbed the other leaf net helping him scoop those up and dumping them onto the pavement for us to pick up later. After all the leaves were out, Wade stepped into the pool and went through collecting anything from the bottom of the pool that we had missed as I was picking up the leaves and putting them in our trash can that we had in our backyard for this exact purpose.

"Do we have that self pool cleaner or chlorine or something to put in here to make it cleaner?" I asked curiously.

"I think we ran out, you want to run up to the store to pick it up?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, put the tarp over it…" I said as Wade nodded as he was walking fast across the hot cement, I presumed, to the tarp we had and he was shaking it to get all the dirt and other gross things off the tarp we had forgotten to put over the pool for months now. I went inside finding his wallet grabbing a few bills before I headed out to my car in which I drove up to the store that Wade and I were just at purchasing the thing I knew we needed and drove the distance home to use. I got inside the house carrying the bag in as I saw Wade sitting on the couch wrapped up in a towel so he won't ruin the couch he was sitting on.

"I got it." I said.

"Thanks…" Wade said standing up and he followed me out back as we both pulled the tarp back off the pool doing what the instructions had read before covering it back up.

"We should invest in some sun block for next week because it's pretty hot out here." I said.

"I would think so, my feet are burning just standing on this cement." Wade said.

"Where are those sandals I bought you?" I asked.

"In my room, I didn't think I would need them." He said.

"Well you were wrong now, weren't you?" I said sarcastically as he looked up at me giving me a dirty look.

"Shut up." He said as I giggled as we finished doing what we were doing before we headed back inside where I found my laptop in my room pulling it out to the living room where I plopped onto the couch beside Wade. "Why must you sit so close?" He asked scooting over a little.

"How else are you going to see the screen?" I asked.

"I can still see the screen without you sitting up in my personal space." Wade said.

"I would rather sit close to you than you leaning over and sticking your big head in my view."

"I've never…"

"You've never? You always do that…" I said.

"Maybe once, but I promise I won't so move!" He said nudging me as I slowly scooted over some to give him some space.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." He said as I loaded up the internet and going straight to the website that had done the furniture and setting the options to the ones I had it set to the other day to narrow down the result pages to five instead of nine. "Do you want those options applied?" Wade asked as he watched me do so.

"I would assume I would, I like the products it has shown me this far." I said.

"I wouldn't have tried to narrow it down because you may miss something from doing that." Wade said as I was already getting aggravated from him thinking he knows it all.

"I'll undo it." I said as I undid the options I just applied to the searches making the search have nine pages again. Wade and I began to overlook the multiple furniture selections they had shown up on the screen, some things we obviously overlooked, like the couches and single chairs, even though Wade was pointing out chairs and couches he liked and wanted to get but I had to keep reminding him we weren't shopping for our house right now. "I am kind of leaning towards this one." I said pointing out the one that was drawing my attention more than any other.

"Really? I was thinking more this one." Wade said pointing to one that was similar to the one I had pointed out but the difference was that the arms and the decorative sides that held up the benches were white on mine and gold on his.

"I think the white will be better because their furniture has white finishing on it…."

"But the gold makes it classier…" Wade said, which he was right about that and I thought about it and the gold would make the room classier and may match the framing and if I need to put any black backgrounds with any of the photos.

"I guess gold it is…" I said, luckily they were both the same price so it wasn't like one was more expensive than the other as I placed the order and used the card they had given me and I still had plenty left over.

"Do you need to order the plaques and the frames?" Wade asked.

"I can't do those until I figure out all the pictures I am using…" I said.

"Can't you at least order the frames considering they will all be about the same size?" Wade asked, he had a point there. I went to the website that I was to use for the plaques going to their framing section seeing the different forms of wood they had for frames and unsure which one I preferred and knew that I would have to remember what type of wood I order so when I go to do the plaques I could either get the same type of wood or one that would offset it.

"I think these frames would match the wood that the bench is." I said.

"It looks very nice…I would say go with those…" Wade said.

"For once we actually agree on the first thing picked out."

"It is shocking…" Wade said as I placed an order for 45 of those frames knowing I would need that many and had it shipped here, unlike the bench that I had sent to the museum and knew I had to let Mr. Green or Mrs. Holmes know that it was to come in within the next 4-6 weeks so they could put it into the room or store it somewhere for me. "How many more photos do you need?" Wade asked.

"I believe I need about 20 more." I said.

"Only 20?"

"Yeah, only 20…that isn't much." I said chuckling as he smirked after a chuckle escaped his lips.

"What ones have others chose?" Wade asked as I popped open the folder of photos showing him each photo and who chose it, he nodded after each one to see which one it was. "You know which one that isn't in there that I adore?" Wade asked.

"What one?" I asked as I listened to him try to describe the photo he had envisioned that I finally found moving it over and he sat there for rest of the night going through photo after photo to find 15 of the 20 photos, so I was close enough to my amount so it was a bigger relief off my shoulders.

"You want a pizza?" Wade asked.

"Sure." I said as Wade ordered a pizza for dinner and knew I would have to start hitting the gym, maybe I'll go for a jog in the morning before meeting with Drew. Wade and I ate pizza for dinner while putting on some movie we were given as a present from our parents a few years ago that we just now got around to watchin. It got to midnight when I decided to head to bed, I went into my bedroom after giving my brother a hug goodnight and telling him that I loved him. I plugged my phone in and set my alarm clock for 10 AM so I could get up in enough time to go for a jog and to have lunch before I headed towards the museum.


	53. Chapter 53

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View**

I turned my alarm clock off in the morning when I heard it to begin to chime, I sat up stretching my arms before I threw my blanket back to allow me to climb out of the bed to go use the bathroom. I came back switching into a tank top and basketball shorts, I grabbed my phone along with my house keys before I headed out of my room, I didn't see Wade up so I wrote a note putting it on the refrigerator for him to see if he was to get up before I was to return. I headed out of the house putting my buds in my ear to listen to the music I had on my phone along with putting a timer on my phone to allow me to know when it was time to head back home. I jogged for a good hour and a half before I returned home, I let myself in seeing Wade sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal that he had made himself.

"Morning." I said as I shut the door behind me locking it as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Morning…have a good run?" Wade asked.

"Yeah…I'm going to go shower then going to get something to eat." I said.

"When are you meeting Drew?" Wade asked as he yelled it down the hall.

"1:30, it shouldn't take that long though…" I said.

"You'll be home for dinner?" Wade asked as I turned heading back towards the living room to finish the conversation.

"I should be, if not I'll text you if I'm going to be late." I said.

"Okay…" Wade said as I headed back down the hall grabbing a new outfit from my room and went into the bathroom to shower up after the sweat that I had collected from the jog I had just finished. I finished the shower wrapping my hair up before I went into my room tossing my workout clothes onto my bed, I was hoping to get one in tomorrow before our flight, if we were to fly out tomorrow, I headed out to the kitchen heating up a few slices of pizza that we didn't eat last night and grabbed myself another bottle of water to go with it. I watched whatever was on the television, which was another basketball game or sport that Wade must have missed over the last few days. I ate my food peacefully watching the game and listening to my brother get into it, which was the most entertaining of the two. I took my plate out to the kitchen, I rinsed it off before I headed back to my bathroom to finish the process of getting ready and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes before I grabbed my phone, purse, the two sets of keys and the paint pallet that I had grabbed yesterday at the store. I headed out to the living room, I told Wade I was heading out before I went to my car texting Drew that I was just leaving to the museum and that I'll see him there. I arrived to the museum after he did, I pulled into the spot beside his car seeing him leaning against the trunk of his car wearing tight jeans and his green shirt that had vintage type design on the front, it was a good outfit on him and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail yet again and his sunglasses were covering his eyes. I climbed out of my car after it was put in park and the engine was turned off, I locked my car as I approached the man that was leaning against the car.

"Sorry for being late." I said.

"Nah, I left earlier and got here earlier than planned." Drew said as he stood up from his car as he followed me into the museum that was open for business.

"Hi Mrs. Holmes." I said seeing her behind the receptionist desk.

"Hi Ms. Bennett, here to work on your room?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe just a little bit…I ordered the bench for the room and it's to be shipped here…." I said.

"I'll keep a look out for it and sign for it when it arrives…" She said.

"Thanks." I said as I led Drew to the room that was assigned for my stuff, I unlocked it with the keys before I pulled the door open and Drew slid in behind me and made sure it closed behind us so no one would try to enter.

"So, what colors do you want to start with?" Drew asked as he put his sunglasses to hook on the collar of his shirt.

"I have narrowed it down to these right here." I said picking up these light purples and light blues.

"Well, they are definitely light." Drew said.

"I don't want something too vibrant…plus did you see the walls out there, they are the same color as these walls right here, a dull gray or off white." I said.

"I see that…what about a yellow?" Drew said.

"It'll match the gold that is on the bench." I said.

"Not something too bright like the gold…" Drew said as he pulled the pallet out of my grip and fumbled through the pallets trying to find the right yellow that he was imagining. "This one, its light and its yellow, it's not too extravagant." Drew said as I nodded as I grabbed that color sheet and the colors I chose, I walked over to the wall holding them up to the wall the best I could.

"Seeing them up on the wall, which one seems like a better option to be painted on the wall?" I said.

"I am now leaning towards that purple." Drew said.

"I think the purple is the winner." I said as I pulled them back from the wall, "Thanks…now off to home to go buy this paint and paint it next week."

"Uh, next week is your birthday…"

"Like I don't know that…I can do it the following day or the day before."

"Why do that when we can paint it today?"

"But-" I began to say as Drew put his hands on his hips giving me a dirty look, "You want to help me paint today?" I asked.

"Yes…I wore a tank top underneath and these are my bad jeans suspecting we were going to get dirty with painting today." Drew said.

"I wish I knew." I said as I looked down at my outfit.

"Just be careful then." Drew said smirking as I rolled my eyes, we headed out of the room and I left it unlocked for the time being so we won't have to unlock it when we returned. I climbed into Drew's car letting him drive to the store that Wade and I had went to the day prior, we went straight to the paint department grabbing two cans of paint of the right purple along with some paint brushes to use and the blue paint tape to use to outline the black mark area that will be cut for the entrance way to the room, then we headed towards the front grabbing a newspaper. "Why do we need a newspaper?" Drew asked.

"To lay across the floor of the area we are painting to collect any that may drip so it won't ruin the flooring." I said.

"Oh, duh Drew!" Drew said as he rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"You want some water?" I asked.

"Please." Drew said as I grabbed a couple water bottles for us to drink during the time we were to paint the room. We went through a line, I made the purchase with their card before we headed back to the museum where we went back to the room where he started placing the newspapers around the room where we would be painting as I was trying to ply the can tops off.

"We are in business." I said as I got them both opened and pulled out the paint brushes I had opened for us to use. He walked over taking a brush from me along with the one can of paint that was open, "Thanks for helping." I said following him over to the one side of the room to start painting the one wall, he began at one side and I started at the other to try to get it done sooner hopefully. We met in the middle, our paint cans sitting between us two as we sat on the ground Indian style to paint the bottom half of the wall, and this was the easiest way to do so. "This purple is coming out very pretty." I said.

"Yeah, but it isn't as pretty as you…" Drew said as I glanced over to him feeling my cheeks coming slight red for no apparent reason as I looked back at the wall in front of me.

"I doubt that…this may need another coat later…" I said looking at the wall that was slowly drying that I had painted as I looked back towards Drew to dip my brush back into the can when I felt Drew run his finger across my nose with a wet sensation and I noticed his finger had purple on it and he must have had paint on it. "Did you just paint my nose?" I asked.

"Yes…I think you are pretty without it but you claim that the paint is prettier so I was helping you out." He said smirking as I dipped my finger into the paint can spreading some paint on his cheek because he turned away from me. "Why'd you do that to me?" He asked.

"Because you did it to me." I said as he dipped his finger into his can marking my arm since I turned my face far enough around so he couldn't get my face, this led to me and him chasing each other around the room to try to apply paint to the others body that didn't already have paint on it and I guess this consumed way too much time when the door opened to the room getting both Drew and I stop in our tracks slowly turning to look at the door that was now open, I'm sure that we looked absolutely ridiculous right now with our arms and faces covered with the paint we had purchased for the walls and not for us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you two are doing, but the museum is closed and I'm heading home, I'll lock the doors but won't set the alarm yet…can you lock up after you leave and set the alarm system?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"Yes…no problem." I said nodding running a hand through my hair realizing I must have gotten some paint in my hair.

"Okay…" She said nodding as she turned around and let the door close behind her.

"Yeah, she probably thinks I'm so weird girl and I'm going to be surprised if I don't get a call saying they decided not to use my work anymore after this." I said.

"If they do that then they need to learn how to have fun." Drew said.

"Shit, I need to text Wade to let him know that I won't be home for dinner." I said pulling out my phone texting Wade that I won't be home for dinner and he responded with a thank you for letting him know as Drew and I went back to work on painting the walls.

"I'll take that back wall if you want to start on that wall." Drew said as he nodded to the wall opposing wall from the one that we had painted previous to this fight.

"First, I'm going to finish that wall." I said nodding to the wall that still had the white gray paint on it.

"Good idea." Drew said as we walked back over finishing that wall together before we separated to the two different walls to try to get the paint job done together when I heard him to slowly start singing 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' and I smirked as I glanced to him and only saw his back side as he was slowly brushing the paint onto the wall up and down like clockwork.

"Are you singing 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn?'" I asked curiously as he slowly turned to look at me.

"Yeah, sorry…I was listening to it on the way over here and it's stuck in my head." Drew said.

"Continue on, I love that song…you mind if I sing with you?" I asked.

"Not at all…I like a girl that has good taste of music…I'm kind of surprise you even listen to that song." Drew said.

"How could I not listen to that song? It's a famous ballad by one of the best bands…plus, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I don't listen to that kind of music…I used to listen to that music when I studied with my classmates." I said honestly as I turned back to work on my paint job.

"I like that…" He said as I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see it.

"Where do you want to pick the song up at?" I asked curiously.

"The beginning if you are up to it." He said.

"I'm always up for the challenge." I said as he counted to three before we started singing from the beginning and we made it through the whole song.

"What other songs do you know?" Drew asked.

"It's pretty weird how many songs I have stored in my head…wait, I got my phone that has music on it…" I said as I pulled out my phone going to my music library. I listed off all the songs and artists I had on my phone, I realized I need to import more songs onto it since I hadn't done so since the beginning of this semester and I had increased my music library on my computer since then.

"Play some of that Aerosmith you have." Drew said as I nodded as I went to the Aerosmith selection I had and played all the songs I had on my phone from them, we sung along to the songs as we were painting away at the walls and I met him 3/4ths the way towards his wall and he was 1/4th way into the wall where we had met to complete said wall.

"We got one wall left…" I said as we both turned to look at the wall that the door was planted on.

"That wall should be the simple one, there is a chunk missing for the door and they are cutting some of it out anyway…" Drew said as he was right.

"First let me put the tape over the black line." I said as I headed to the bag from the store pulling out the only item left inside, I opened the tape roll and tried to find the end so I could pull the tape off. It took a lot longer than I had planned but I walked over ripping big pieces off and applying it over the line and handing it over to Drew to do it to the opposing side until I got to the highest point I could reach. "That is about as high as I could go." I said looking up at the end of the taped area I had done before I looked over at Drew's that was barely that much higher than mine.

"Well we are missing quite a bit of line." Drew said.

"I see that." I said smirking.

"How do you plan on fixing that?" Drew asked as I looked at the line trying to think about it and thinking of a possible option.

"We can pull a bench in to step up onto to finish it up." I said, that was the only option I came up with.

"That seems like a lot of work." Drew said.

"What is your brilliant idea?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smirking as he walked over squatting down and I felt him slide his head between my legs picking me up on his shoulders screaming as he went to stand to his full height and gripping clumps of his hair out of fright.

"Put me down…" I said in my timid scared voice.

"You're fine…I'm not going to drop you…" Drew said.

"I can't…" I said.

"Julie, you have done much worse things than sitting on my shoulders…"

"True…"

"The quicker you do the job the sooner you will get off my shoulders…" Drew said as I nodded before he handed me the tape as I did the job before he walked with me on his shoulders over to the paint cans picking one up and carried it back, it freaked me out most when he squatted down to grab the can from the ground. He walked back over to stand in front of the door that we were previous standing in front of. "Make this quick." He said as I reached down grabbing the brush out of the can to do the job above the door, "Just don't get any in my hair." He said.

"Sorry to tell you that you already have some in it from our paint war earlier." I said.

"It should come out right?" Drew asked as I began painting at the wall.

"You don't want purple hair?" I asked sarcastically.

"As much as it will match my eyes, I don't think I can pull it off." Drew said.

"I think it makes you look good…everyone needs a little purple in their lives." I said smirking as he slowly stepped along the wall as I knew he was watching every move of my paint brush to see how far along I was on painting and if he needed to move any. I tried to hurry so I could get off his shoulders and when I reached to the one end of the wall that didn't need to be done Drew slowly knelt down and let me step off his shoulders which was a relieve to finally get off his shoulders before we separated to go on either side of the door to paint the two halves of the wall. We finished the paint job and overlooked the paint job we have done and it definitely needed another coat of paint but it would have to wait until another day because it needed to dry for sure before we were to apply anymore paint to it. "It looks good…just needs another coat but that can wait until a later time." I said as I nodded in approval at the work that we had done today.

"I agree, I love it." Drew said as I smirked as I glanced over at him as he had a smile on his face at the work he had done as well.

"I guess we should get out of here…" I said.

"Yeah…let me know when you want to apply that second coat and I'll come help you sweetie." Drew said as he did a half smirk.

"I will honey." I said smirking back before I picked up my water taking a much needed swig of it before I pushed the tops back onto the cans of paint and rested the paint brushes against the cans in a safe spot in the room before I led Drew out of the room locking the room behind us to let it dry for however long until I can come back to apply the second coat. I led him out of the museum, I relocked the doors behind us and set the alarms for the museum to be activated until the morning for the first person in to disarm before opening the museum.

"You want to go get something to eat with me?" Drew asked as we walked along the museum with each other towards the parking lot that I knew only had both our cars in.

"I would love to but I'm not sure if Wade had made me a plate or not and it's kind of late…." I said.

"Oh…okay." He said, by the tone of his voice it sounded as if it was filled with disappointment.

"I'm sorry…we'll do dinner this weekend, I promise." I said.

"I am going to hold you to that…" Drew said smiling as we stood between our two cars.

"You drive safe and thanks for helping me today…" I said.

"No worries, I am the one that kind of pushed you into doing it." Drew said.

"Well, thanks for pushing me into it….I had fun…and I need a shower again." I said looking at my arms that had dry paint on it and realizing just how much it was burning now that it was dried.

"Me too…" Drew said.

"Well, text me when you get home and I'll text you back…"

"You better…." Drew said as I rolled my eyes as I lunged into him wrapping my arms around him for a hug and he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his embrace.

"Night…" I said as I stepped back pushing a strand of hair behind my ear nervously and awkwardly, I felt like a little school girl again and I don't know why I was acting so nervous around him. I smiled as I started to slide between our cars unlocking my door looking back at him smiling wide before I slid into my car and started it so I could pull out of the parking spot and headed home to shower to get the paint off my skin and to eat a much needed meal. I pulled into the driveway parking my car and pulled the emergency brake on before I headed inside the house.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Did the paint explode?" Wade asked as he looked me over at the paint that was dried on me by now.

"Not exactly, Drew got a hold of it and it kind of turned into a paint war…it's burning like hell and I would love to shower." I said.

"I would say so…there is left over Stouffer's Lasagna in the fridge if you want to heat it up."

"You are rest of the pizza?"

"For lunch when you were out." He said.

"Oh….alright, thanks." I said as I headed down the hall to make a quick stop at my room putting things on my bed before I found my pajamas I had worn the night before taking them with me to the bathroom taking a shower and it took me what seemed to be hours just to scrub the paint off and I wasn't able to do my face in the shower until I got out staring at myself in the mirror scrubbing the best I could with my facial soap and the sink water. I dried my face with the one washcloth before I walked out and went into my room tossing my dirty clothes into my hamper when I noticed my phone was missing from my bed. "Wade!" I exclaimed as I headed out of the room afraid that I had left it somewhere.

"What?!" Wade exclaimed back as I headed down the hall to go make my dinner in the kitchen after I was to find my phone.

"Have you seen my phone?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I went and grabbed it because it was ringing…Drew called and I answered it…he said you didn't respond saying you were home so I told him you were home safe and sound….." Wade answered.

"I forgot that I needed to text him….thanks." I said as he handed me the phone back as I held in my hand carrying it with me to the kitchen where I had heated up some of the food Wade told me about earlier.

"How'd it turn out?" Wade asked.

"It's a light purple…it needs another coat on it further down the road but it needs to dry…" I said as he nodded in understanding.

"But you aren't doing it next week are you?"

"Why does everyone assume I would? Drew thought I was going to do so too."

"I know you enough, you're my sister and I know how much of a work horse you are because you are just like me." Wade said.

"I won't do it next week, promise." I said as he smirked.

"You better not…I will tie you to a chair." Wade said as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I would like to see you try." I said.

"You will."

"I can't wait." I said in a sarcastic excitement as the microwave chimed as I pulled out the plate taking it out to the living room enjoying my meal while watching the television.


	54. Chapter 54

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Thursday (Julie's Birthday)**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew and I had went out to eat together almost every night this past weekend when on tour when we weren't driving through the night, even when driving through the night it was me and him up the long hours to drive so it was a lot of bonding time and oddly it was quite nice to hang with him just one on one. It was awesome because Wade and I watched the recorded Raw last night and they played the promo Drew and I had filmed which made me super excited because it meant sooner than later that we would make our on television debut. I got up at 9 AM knowing that Wade wanted me to get lost for a couple hours while he was to 'set up' for my party, which I thought was ridiculous because I knew he was setting up for my party and I could have been an extra pair of hands to help decorate or whatever but I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. I showered before I headed out of the house with my keys just in case I needed them. I slowly walked down the street to where the park was and oddly I kind of liked this park, mainly because it had a swing set that I was able to swing on. I found myself claiming an empty swing as I watched as little kids were running around the other parts of the park as their parents watched from benches that lined along the sidewalk that went through the park and here I was, a newly 28 year old having fun slowly rocking back and forth on the swing, mainly using the balls of my feet to rock myself. I just zoned out thinking about my 28 years of life and what I have amounted to and if anything I was doing was worth it, what most people would do on their birthdays and it doesn't help any I was staring at children that were barely school age if not school age enjoying themselves and not giving a care about the world other than if they can have a juice box with their snack.

"Hey." I heard the male voice that I recognized as Drew's, I slowly looked over my shoulder as he slowly stepped up towards me to stand behind me.

"Hey…" I said as he slowly rested his hands on my back feeling him slowly push me forward and I didn't allow him to push me too far forward.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life…I'm getting old and just thinking how my life had turned out to be….I just remember when life seemed so simple…"

"When was that?" Drew asked as I looked up at him then looked back ahead of me.

"When we were kids, our hardest thing was if we could color within the lines or not spilling our milk carton at snack time or who we were going to lay next to when nap time came…now it's like a big jumble…"

"What are you confused about?" He asked.

"Everything…" I said.

"You don't have to be confused…why don't you let others worry about some of the things?" Drew asked.

"Because the only person that would do that is my brother and he has his own problems…"

"What about me?" Drew asked as I turned to look at him the best I could over my shoulder.

"What about you?" I asked curiously as he gently grasped my chin the best he could with his first finger and thumb turning my chin to lift my head up to meet his as he lowered his head down to press his lips against mine, it seemed like one of those that you would see in the movie. Unexpectedly, I had felt myself instinctively running a hand through his hair and grasped a fistful of his hair on the back of his head holding him there as the kiss broke when I took a much needed breath before I pushed my lips back against his for another kiss that I much deeply wanted from him. After I broke my lips from his from the second deep passionate kiss, this time it was me giving it to him, when it had hit me what I had just done and oddly what I wanted to do more of. I opened my eyes that I had clenched shut from pleasure of the electricity brewing between the lips that were connected, I stared deep into his blue eyes that were staring back at me that reconfirmed what had just taken place. "Oh god…I didn't….I got to go…." I said as I jumped to my feet and jogged off as fast as I could, I would slow down then would jog a few steps then walked a few steps. In doing so I would look back over my shoulders to not see Drew following me at any moment until I had approached my house letting myself in seeing people I had known hanging around in and out of the house having a blast.

"Hey there's the birthday girl….where's Drew?" Wade asked as he pulled me into a hug then stepped back and his hands still resting on my shoulders.

"Oh…I left him at the park, I had to use the bathroom real bad." I said as I headed down the hall and locked myself in the bathroom where I leant forward against the sink and looked up at the mirror to see my reflection staring back at me. "Why did I do that?" I asked running a hand through my hair before I planted it back onto the edge of the sink. "It meant nothing…it was a simple mistake…right…it was a mistake…it can't mean anything." I said as I nodded in agreement with myself as I stood up to my full height fixing my hair before I flushed the toilet to go along with my story and washed my hands before I exited the bathroom going down the hall just in time to see Wade open the front door for Drew. Drew stepped into the house, he looked over at me and I looked anywhere but him as I was pushing strands of hair behind my ear nervoulsy.

"Come on you two, I have hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill." Wade said as I nodded as I slipped past Drew to follow directly behind my brother.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Drew whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about." I whispered back as I slid out of the screen door and found myself a pool chair on the other side of the pool by itself, I sat down on the chair as I crossed my arms over my chest as I nervously watched everyone and stared at Drew once and a while hoping no one would find out that Drew and I had kissed outside of storyline, oddly enough it wasn't only that but I feared that people would find out that I kissed him back and that I wanted to kiss him more than what I did? Do I like him? I was more confused than I had ever been because I used to strongly dislike the man and here I sat wanting to walk across my backyard and kiss him as passionately as I can.

"You want some food?" Stephan asked as he sat on the edge of the chair beside me as he set his plate on his lap.

"I'll get some in a minute after everyone has gone through." I said.

"What's wrong?" Stephan asked.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" I asked.

"You seem jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy." I said offensively as he looked at me, "Maybe just a little…"

"Spill…I'm not going to judge or tell anyone." Stephan said as I looked to him then back across the pool at Drew who was talking to Randy and John, "What did Drew do now?"

"It wasn't only Drew…"

"What did you two do that you don't want Wade to know?" Stephan asked I looked over at him seeing him take a bite of his cheeseburger that my brother must have grilled up.

"We kissed." I mumbled.

"You what?"

"Kissed." I said clearer and louder.

"Oh, I know that, you guys kiss all the time in front of the audience."

"Not that time…we just kissed…at the park…"

"You what?" Stephan asked.

"We kissed at the park, and it wasn't storyline…oddly, I think I liked it…" I said.

"What is going to happen now?" Stephan asked.

"I don't know…I am kind of freaked out right now." I said.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know…I'm so confused…" I said running both my hands through my hair, "I mean, I think he likes me….there were all these signs but I never paid attention and I think in the process I slowly fallen….I can't…not him." I said.

"Sorry honey but I think you like him too from an outsiders point of view." Stephan said.

"How do you know?" I asked as I slowly turned to look at him as I leant forward against my one hand that still had hair grasped in my fist.

"The way you smile every time you talk about him, the look in your eyes every time you go out there with him and the passion behind your kisses screams that you two have chemistry together…it is bound to happen." He said shrugging.

"How long have I had this 'smile' when I talk about him?" I asked.

"You have always played favorites towards Drew, rather you want to admit it or not…" Stephan said as I realized he was right, Drew was always the one that I gave special treatment to and was closest to, even if I didn't want to admit it. Drew was definitely funny, a great friend, he always protected me, he helped me through so much when Wade wasn't around and he has always been there even when I said I didn't want someone there. I think that I have always liked him all along but I was trying to tell myself that I couldn't like him because he was Wade's best friend and I realized that I had been staring afar at Drew and he slowly looked over to meet my eye contact with me.

"Don't tell Wade." I said in beg as I looked over to Stephan.

"No, I won't tell Wade but let me know when you do so I can get front row seats to this murder." Stephan said as he chuckled.

"I would need you there to make sure a murder doesn't happen." I said.

"You're probably right…you going to go talk to your new boy toy?" Stephan asked.

"We aren't dating…we kissed…once…" I said as I was slowly coming to terms to it but yet wasn't, I think it was still processing that this has come about. I stood up heading over to the grill and got there at the same time as Drew, he stepped beside me as he reached across me grabbing a paper plate for himself.

"After you get done eating, why don't you go get into your swimsuit?" Wade asked.

"Okay…" I said nodding as I glanced over to Drew waiting our turns for our food that Wade was cooking on the grill, I got mine first before I headed back to the seat beside Stephan striking up conversations with him since him and I hadn't had much of a one on one time to really talk. After I got done eating, I excused myself before I slipped my way through the clumped groups of people amongst the outside saying hi's and hearing random 'happy birthdays' from people before I slid into the house and headed towards my room to change, I didn't close the door behind me because I wasn't honestly thinking.

"May we talk now?" I heard the Scottish accent say behind me, I didn't have to turn around to know it was Drew and the man that I was dreading to talk to. I heard the click of my door shutting behind him along with the turning of the lock on my knob to lock both of us in here to solve this situation at hand.


	55. Chapter 55

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

When I heard the door click shut and the lock being locked on the door after the four words were uttered in the sexy Scottish accent that Drew had. I tried to push aside the nerves, clear my thoughts and any other sensation I was feeling at the moment to be more sensible at the moment. I didn't want Drew know how I was feeling because if he knew that I was nervous or scared or if I even remotely liked him then he would immediately knew we wouldn't need to have this conversation.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked as I pushed the drawer of my dresser shut, "Wade's not going to like the fact that you locked both of us in here." I said turning around putting a hand on my waist as I tossed the swimsuit onto the bed.  
"Wade can deal with it." Drew said.

"It'll be your funeral." I said as I sat onto the corner of my bed waiting for this conversation to start and mainly wanted him to talk since he was the one that initiated it.

"Do you like me?" Drew asked blatantly.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging.

"If you don't know then why'd you kiss me back at the park?"

"I don't know…I have been fighting these feelings but it's hard when you are so nice and you are such a great kisser and it's…we have been spending so much time together and we have grown together so much…."

"That doesn't answer anything." Drew said as he sat on the bed beside me and I watched as his hand reached across grasping mine in his. "Julie, I truly like you and I have had these feelings for a while and I have now gotten the guts to admit them to you and I understand if you don't feel the same…" Drew said as he rubbed at the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I didn't say that I don't feel the same…"

"So…." Drew said.

"I think I like you too Drew…I'm just scared, what if we don't work out? Would it ruin our friendship?" I asked.

"It won't ruin our friendship….we are friends first and foremost, we just get to do more cool things like this." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine as his free hand ran through my hair, I allowed a moan to escape and vibrate against his lips before his lips slowly pulled back from mine. "Think about it sweetie." He said as he stood up heading towards my door, I watched as he stopped to unlock my door and I slowly stood to my feet as he turned the knob pulling my door open.

"Drew…" I said as he stopped mid-door frame turning to look at me, "I want to." I said as a smile spread across his face as one came across mine as well as he slid back into my room pushing the door shut behind him as he reached out grabbing my hand pulling me towards his embrace where he wrapped his arms around my waist resting on the arch of my back holding me there as I was pressed up against his bare chest and my hands wrapped around his neck playing with his hair before we met in the middle for a kiss. When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against mine and you couldn't make the smiles leave neither of our faces until the one thing got pushed into my head, "What about Wade?"

"What about him?" Drew asked.

"He's going to kill you if he finds out what we are doing in here and if he finds out we are dating…you know how protective he is…" I said as I broke from his embrace pacing across my room running a hand through my hair.

"Calm down, he won't kill me and it can't be that hard to tell him…hell we can wait a little bit because let's be honest we can be touchy feely and say it's for the storyline…"

"Is that going to suffice? I'm going to want to go out with my boyfriend."

"Then we can sneak around that…we are going to have to start bunking together sometime and we can sneak around somehow until then….I'll talk to Stephan and see if he will vouch for us…we will break it to Wade when it's right….just trust me babe…" Drew said as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me towards his embrace and he kissed at my neck.

"I hope you're right." I said as I let out a breath when a knock came to the door, "One minute…" I yelled before I turned around, "In the closet." I said pushing him into the closet and shut the door to the closet to hide him as I headed to the door pulling it open.

"What's taking you so long and have you seen Drew?" Wade asked.

"Oh, I had trouble finding my suit and I just now found it….have you checked his car?" I asked curiously knowing that the bathroom door was open so he would know Drew wasn't in there.

"No, he may have went out there to grab your present…hurry up, we want to play pool volleyball." Wade said.

"I'll be right out." I said as he nodded as I watched him turn around and head back down the hall and disappear into the living room heading out to the patio before I shut the door going to the closet to let Drew out. "Go before Wade gets more suspicious." I said.

"One last kiss." He said as he held one finger up to symbolize one.

"Just one." I said as I slowly stood up to my tip toes pressing my lips against his for another passionate kiss, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips under his before we broke it unfortunately and we were both smiling. "Now get out Scots, I got to get in my swim suit." I said pushing him towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Drew said as he left my room, I closed the door behind him and locked it so I could change into my one piece swim suit I had pulled out before I headed out of the room.


	56. Chapter 56

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I went out to the patio seeing more people in the pool along with folks sitting in chairs and standing along the side watching the people that were separated amongst the two sides of the pool then there was Drew and Stephan that sat on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in and they were practically directly across from each other.

"Julie, you're on our team." Wade said as I looked to the side of the pool Wade was on seeing him, John and Randy on that side opposed to Beth, Natalya, Kelly and Justin on the other side as I noticed that they tried to make it fair by putting at least one male or female member on each team so it won't be male vs. females. I walked to the side of the pool slipping my sandals off before I slowly slid to sit on the edge of the pool before I slid into the pool trying to get used to the cool water that instantly got warmer due to the heat of the sun shining down on it thus far.

"Where's the net?" I asked curiously.

"We're the net." Drew said as he pointed across the pool at Stephan as I couldn't help but to chuckle at how redneck this could be at the fact we couldn't even make a net of some sort as Randy spiked the ball to get the game started. We played the game for what seemed like hours and my team won by two points because Drew and Stephan kept putting everything in our favor because I was the birthday girl and they felt obligated to go with my team, not only was it my birthday but now I was Drew's girlfriend. It's so weird to think I'm someone's girlfriend and that I have a boyfriend.

"Good game guys." I said as I was trying to shake their hands until I felt someone jump onto my back trying to dunk me and which they successfully did so. I resurfaced splashing water towards Randy that was trying to escape as I dived onto his back trying to pull him under the water but it didn't work because he has more muscle than I do and I am nothing in comparison to what he usually bench presses. I finally gave up when he got to the edge of the pool and I climbed off his back and jumped onto the edge of the pool beside where he was climbing out of letting my feet to continue to dip in and I looked across the pool at Drew smiling at him and he smiled back before he started to climb out and I did so too to maybe meet him half way or something. I went to the pile of folded towels that were on one of the patio tables between two patio chairs, I picked up the green one from the top dabbing at the wet spots on my upper body before I wrapped the towel around my waist and figured my hair will dry faster due to the heat of the day. I turned around to let others come get themselves a towel if they wanted one and hope they would before they headed into the house, I turned around and came face to face with Stephan.

"Jesus Christ, do you have to be that close?" I asked jumping back a little not expecting him to be right there.

"Yes, I have to do…its fun getting a little scare in…" Stephan said smirking, "So you and the Scots clear everything up?" He asked as he nodded towards where Drew stood talking to Justin and Kelly as I smiled a tad pushing a wet strand of hair behind my ear.

"We talked…and we sort of are dating…" I said smirking as I looked down at my feet as my one foot slight lifted up to rest only on the ball of my foot.

"Sort of? You either are or you aren't?" Stephan said.

"Fine, we are…but we decided to hold off on telling Wade until we find the perfect time to tell him…" I said.

"That is probably the best idea…let me guess, I'm to keep quiet and help you guys sneak around?" Stephan asked.

"Maybe…I don't want to pull you into loops of lies though…"

"You probably won't technically be lying half of the time…"

"Like if I say I'm going to the movies with you, I did go to the movies…just that Drew showed up and you didn't…" I said smiling as he smiled too.

"Exactly…" Stephan said.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…" He said as he gave me a hug before I slipped past him heading towards where Drew was standing in the little group. I stood there listening to the conversation that they were having as I felt Drew slowly wrap his arm around me letting his hand hang on my shoulder smirking as I scooted closer to his embrace enjoying the feeling of being beside him and his arm wrapped around me. I would randomly glance over at him and the smiles would come naturally, along with giggles and laughter from the conversations at hand we had with Justin and Kelly.

"Drew, can I get a hand?!" Wade yelled from the door way as I looked from Wade to Drew as I nodded to let him go.

"I'll be back, excuse me." Drew said as he tried to quickly press his lips to the side of my head before he walked around me heading towards the house leaving me there to continue talking with Justin and Kelly, I was never really close to Kelly besides a few conversations and she was always nice to me and I had got to know Justin a lot when Wade got called up to do this NXT thing which skyrocketed both Justin and Wade's career and now that Justin and Kelly are dating, that I am presuming by how close and flirty they are, I have slowly gotten to know her as well. We chatted until I noticed the sliding glass door being pulled open by Drew as my brother stepped out holding a cake in hand as he carried it over to the table he had set up in the backyard particularly for this event.

"Everyone gather around, birthday girl in the middle." Wade said as Justin grabbed me by my shoulder pushing me in front of him towards where Wade was slowly sliding the cake onto the table, Wade turned around grabbing me pulling forward to stand in front of him and he held me there as his hands were firmly grasped on my shoulders as Drew stood next to the table looking at me as I felt my face already starting to blush of all the attention I was gathering as I looked at the cake that had the WWE symbol and ring drawn on it with icing. I would randomly look up at Drew or look around at the members at the party that had surrounded me. "On the count of three…" Wade said as he counted down when I heard all the different voices and accents trying their best to sing the birthday song while the candles were still lit. When all the singing was done, I inhaled a breath trying to think of the best wish before I blew out the air I had inhaled blowing it out over the two candles that were in the shape of '2' and '8.'

'I wish that Wade doesn't freak out when he finds out Drew and I are dating.' I thought to myself as my birthday wish as I smiled and feeling my natural skin tone start coming back to my face from the bright red that it must have took during them singing me happy birthday.

"Who wants cake?" Wade asked.

"I think everyone wants cake, we are gathered around salivating at the mouth here." Drew said as Wade gave him a dirty look as Wade stepped beside me pulling the two candles out handing them to me as I began to lick the frosting off the bottom, "May I have one?" Drew asked.

"What's the magic word?" I asked as I smirked as I dangled the 8 in front of him that I hadn't began licking.

"Please?" Drew asked as I handed it to him letting him lick the frosting as Wade was cutting the cake into pieces and putting them on plates for people to grab. "You got some frosting." Drew said as he was pointing at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh…thanks…" I said wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You'll probably get more after eating this…" Wade said handing me a plate with a fork and piece of cake on it.

"Thanks Wade…" I said as I grabbed the plate putting the candle I had just finished licking on an empty spot when Drew was handed a plate and I looked down at my plate to get a fork full of cake. I looked up seeing Drew being handed a plate of cake and he smirked as he looked up at me from his cake. "What's with that smile?" I asked noticing the slight evil that was behind the smile.

"You know what happens to the birthday people in WWE?" Drew asked.

"Yes, but we aren't at an event." I said as I slowly backing away after I put my plate down for safe keeping.

"But we are all WWE employees…the rules still apply here…" Drew said.

"No…it doesn't…we are at a house not in the middle of a ring." I said as I was trying to watch my step to make sure that I didn't fall backwards into the pool.

"It doesn't matter where we are, this is still going to go in your face."

"Not if I can help it." I said as I turned around to begin to run but I barely got a few steps when a hand wrapped around me pulling me back and the other snuck around where cake was smashed in my face and the plate was pulled back. I was gasping for air as I was wiping at my face trying to get the clumps of cake from my eyes hearing laughter come from behind me.

"You're dead!" I said as I slowly turned around dropping the clumps of cake that I had wiped from my face onto the cement.

"Not on the cement Julie! You're cleaning that up." Wade said.

"That can wait." I said as I went and grabbed my plate from the table chasing Drew around the back yard now until I was finally able to shove that piece into his face, I went to turn to run but he grabbed my hand turning me back around and his hands instantly rested on my hips.

"You want to get messier?" He asked seductively.

"You're so gross." I said chuckling.

"I was just meaning a kiss with our faces covered in cake." He said smirking as he finally scraped some cake off my face putting it in his mouth.

"That's gross."

"It's cake…"

"That was on my face."

"You know it was hot…" He said cockily.

"Hands Scots!" Wade said sternly as he approached us with napkins in hand, "I expected you would have fought against that coming from him…" Wade said as he looked to me.

"I was a bit distracted with being hit in the face with cake." I lied.

"You're lucky that is the only place you have cake." Drew said as he removed the napkin from his face seeing most of the cake gone from it but seeing some spots still clinging to his skin.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"Because if this was a live event you will be covered head to toe." Wade said.

"I would rather just get cake smashed into my face." I said.

"I think all of us would but I think being in a food fight that they do at the events is fun." Drew said.

"It is unless if you are the one that has to clean it up." I rhetoric back at him.

"I agree with my sis…those things could get way messy and I honestly won't want to clean that up." Wade said.

"If you didn't have to clean it up then…" Drew said.

"I'll be down…" I said.

"She will probably be the one that will fight the dirtiest." Wade said.

"I will…I will do low blows and aim for the eyes…" I said wiping at my face realizing that my napkin was pretty much worthless now.

"Anything to get the win I always say." Drew said as he burst into laughter getting me to laugh too because he had such an ecstatic laugh and it was contagious.

"It couldn't have been said any better." Wade said as we followed him back to the table where there was fortunately more cake to eat at, we scooped more cake onto plates for each of us before we continued talking which meant Drew and I couldn't really be very touchy feely or show affection without giving off that we had became official today. It started to get darker and chillier so less people were in the pool and we didn't have the time to open presents which is nice because it's always uncomfortable for me to open presents in front of everyone.

"I'm going to walk Stephan and Drew out." I yelled through the living room so Wade could hear outside from the door that was open. I shut the door behind myself and the two other men, I walked with them along the cement sidewalk to the edge of the grass in which was walked through to get to the sidewalk and we walked along that getting to Stephan's car first hugging him and thanked him for coming along with thanking him for the present I had yet to open.

"Don't worry about me, go spend as much time with your boy." Stephan said as he nodded and I glanced over at Drew who was leaning against the hood of his car twirling his keys on his fingers waiting for me.

"I'll spend time with him, just please don't refer to him as my boy…"

"What would you like?"

"Boyfriend."

"I'll try." Stephan said smiling as I smiled too as I gave him a quick hug again before I turned slowly walking towards Drew with my hands in my pockets and I kept glancing over my shoulder making sure Wade hadn't came out looking for me.

"I'll know if Wade comes out, I have perfect view." Drew said as I approached him as he outstretched his hands grasping mine tugging me closer to him standing between his legs resting my hands on his shoulders as his found my waist.

"We almost got caught in there." I said.

"But it felt good being able to hold you…" Drew said.

"It did feel good…" I said smirking as my fingers were twirling the tips of his hair.

"Anytime with you is good."

"You're just saying that…" I said blushing.

"No I'm not…I won't lie to you will I?" Drew asked as I gave him a dirty look, "I won't lie to you anymore, not something involving my relationship with you…" Drew said as he was rubbing at my back.

"Drew, you are weird sometimes but that makes you so unique and fall for you by trying to unfold the mystery that is you." I said smirking as I let out a nervous chuckle as I looked down at my feet.

"We are all weird and unique…you are weird and unique to me too, we are in this relationship to figure the other out…"

"I guess it is…" I said smiling.

"You sure you want to give it a try?"

"It's too late to say no Scots." I said.

"I only ask one thing."

"What's that?" I asked curiously moving one hand from his shoulder to push a strand of hair behind my ear finding clumps of frosting still in my hair.

"Will you stop calling me Scots?"

"If you stop calling me Jules."

"Deal." He said smiling as I smiled back.

"I should wrap this up before he comes out hunting for me…" I said.

"Yeah, we don't want big protective Wade coming out and telling me to get my hands off you…" Drew said in his best Wade impersonation getting me to laugh and he chuckled as we slowly calmed down from our laughing fits.

"Night Drew…thanks for today…" I said smiling nervously as I wanted to give him a kiss but didn't want to force it even if I didn't mind earlier.

"Night Julie, you're welcome sweetie." He said as he stood up feeling his hard chest pressing against my body through his blank tank top he had slipped on his upper body on the way out and my hands broke sliding to rest above his pectoral muscles feeling his hands pull me closer to him as he leant down pressing his lips against mine for a passionate kiss and our lips slowly break with my eyes clenched shut still as I was slowly leaning my head back opening my eyes staring back at his blue ones.

"Bye honey." I said as he smiled back at me as I stepped back from him as I grasped his hands from my waist slowly letting them slip from my grasp. I slowly headed to the curb stepping onto it as I turned watching as Drew slid into his car starting it as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I watched as he buckled up pulling away from the curb to drive home. I slowly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I turned around heading up the grass of our front yard as I would randomly look at the direction he had drove off in, I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see considering he had already drove away and he would magically turn around to drive back for me? I headed inside seeing Wade walk into the house at almost the same time as I with a trash bag filled with recyclable cans and bottles.

"What took so long?" Wade asked.

"Oh, Drew's car was having troubles so I stayed out there while he figured out what was going on." I lied.

"Why didn't you come in and tell me, I could have went out and helped." Wade said.

"He said that he didn't need any…" I said shrugging.

"Did he fix whatever it was?"

"I assume so since he's gone now…he said he was going to take it to the shop." I lied.

"Well that is the only way to get it completely fixed…why don't you go wash up and I'll finish cleaning outside?"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Wade said as I headed down the hall to my bedroom where I found a pair of pajamas to change into as I went into the bathroom taking a shower and saw clumps of cake and frosting come out of my hair and off my face from earlier. I headed out of the bathroom after I had finally felt clean and my face didn't have dried up frosting attached to my skin or hair. I went into my bedroom putting the clothes that I was wearing into the laundry basket to wash at some point and I grabbed my phone off my bed seeing Drew had texted me saying he had arrived home.


	57. Chapter 57

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN MY STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew and I have been texting each other non-stop the last couple of days, I had to always hide the smiles that came to my face with every text that was sent my way from him because honestly he made me smile with every word he wrote. I had woke up at 6 AM, willingly and excitedly knowing that within an hour time I would be seeing my boyfriend, why am so used to hearing that term already and why am I happy about this? I got up going into the bathroom taking a quick shower, that is one reason why I had set my alarm as early as I did. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap I had bought from Aeropostale that I was going to pull a mini jean jacket to pull over so Wade won't have a heart attack that I was wearing something revealing like that in public but it was freaking summer out and it was hot, I was dressing for the weather. I went into my room after grabbing all the items from the bathroom to take with me and tossing them onto the bed as I put the dirty pajamas into the hamper as I began pushing things into my suitcase that have been used already this morning and continue not to be of use. I finished getting ready before I grabbed my bags taking them out of the room to the living room area resting them near the door to be ready to took out whenever we were to leave. I went into the kitchen seeing Wade sip at a cup of coffee he must have made himself.

"You want some?" Wade asked.

"Please." I said as I walked further leaning back against the counter as I watched as Wade pulled down a coffee cup for me as I pulled the fridge open from where I stood seeing the contents and the half eaten cake. "We are going to have cake forever…why didn't you send it home with people?" I asked as I pulled out the creamer I had wanted.

"Everyone left before I could separate it and sent it home…is it weird to send that home with people?" Wade asked.

"No…" I said when the door bell rung knowing it must be Drew by the pattern of rings and it was his turn to drive his car so it was only fair that he would come pick us up.

"Go answer that before he breaks our door bell." Wade said as I giggled as I pushed the fridge door shut setting the bottle of creamer onto the counter before I headed out of the kitchen to the front door as I glanced back into the kitchen seeing the shadows of Wade filling up the coffee cup as I pulled the front door open.

"Hey sweetie." Drew said smirking slyly as I smirked back as I stepped forward wrapping my arms around his neck pushing strands of his hair to fall back along his blue shirt that he was wearing as I slowly pecked his lips for a kiss. "Good morning to me." He said smiling as I smiled too.

"Very good morning it is." I said as I stepped back pushing strands of hair behind my ear smiling as I stepped back to let him step into the house as he stepped in and stood in front of me as he rested his hand softly on my bicep gently rubbing at it as I rested my hand behind my back firmly grasping the door knob of the door staring deeply into his beautiful blue eyes.

"So…I was thinking…" Drew said.

"That it's time to go?" Wade's voice boomed as he joined us in the little foyer area getting Drew to remove his hand from my bicep taking a step back a little ruining the little cute moment we were having.

"Yeah…." Drew said as he stuck a finger up as a symbol of 'that's it.' Drew slowly turned to look at Wade before he looked back at me, "I'll go pop the trunk…" Drew said as he headed out of the house as I collected my things and was handed my coffee.

"He is getting weirder with every day." Wade said as he pulled the door shut behind us and I pulled the strap of my bag further onto my shoulder since it felt like it was falling.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He seems very…friendly towards you lately…I need to keep an eye on him…" Wade said.

"You don't have to Wade…I can handle him…" I said.

"Just because it's Drew doesn't mean I like it any less that he is touching you the way he is touching you."

"And how is he touching me?" I asked trying to play clueless as I walked along the paved path with him.

"Just…you'll tell me if you were dating him right?"

"We're not dating…and you drank too much chlorine water yesterday to even think that I would consider dating that…" I said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"You're right…" Wade said as he nodded. Drew had the trunk popped allowing us to put our bags into the trunk before we drove the airport to fly the few hours to our destination in hopes to land and drive the short distance to the arena in hopes to make it before the show to start. We got to the arena just in time, we grabbed the bags we would need for the nights show and I was happily holding Drew's hand as we walked towards the arena, we got to the door stopping behind the two men we travelled with when Drew leant over pressing his lips to my cheek getting me to blush and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as he reached out grabbing the door from Stephan holding it open as I slid in and he stepped in behind me grabbing my hand tugging me back as Wade and Stephan continued heading wherever they were going smiling as the plan worked as I turned around pressing my lips against Drew for a much needed kiss.

"That felt good…" Drew said smiling as he ran a hand through my hair as I smiled to as I ran my hand down his shirt until it rested between his pectoral muscles.

"It did…you were saying that you were thinking?" I asked meeting my eyes with him.

"That you and I go out tonight….our first official date?" He asked smiling as I felt him playing with the tips of my hair.

"Hm…what do you have in mind for our first date?" I asked as I turned on my heels grabbing his hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we walked by side and I tended to have a bounce but yet sway in my walk now as I walked with him.

"Maybe go to a nice restaurant where it can be just my boo and I then go to a movie…" Drew said as the one side of his lip curled up in a smirk.

"Sounds nice…count me in Mr. McIntyre." I said as I turned to face him.

"Well, who else would accompany on this date than my beautiful babe?" Drew asked as he rested his hands on my hips.

"You tell me." I said smirking as he smirked back leaning down pressing his lips to mine before we broke from each other's embrace heading in two different directions to the locker rooms where we were to get dressed and ready for the night's match. The match was against Rosa and Zack, it was nice working with someone new and Drew got the victory, we were getting cheers opposed to boos this time around, I wasn't sure if I should be happy and proud of that or mad because obviously we weren't doing a good job as being heels. I went to the locker room, I was nothing but smiles thinking about tonight because Drew's and mine first official date, I haven't had an official date that I was this excited about for a while. I was mentally planning the outfit I was to wear that I had packed along with how to do my hair and everything as we drove to the hotel and excitedly went up to the room that Wade and I shared after our stealthy key hand off in the lobby. On one hand, I'm kind of glad that I'm still bunking with Wade because Drew and I have only been dating for two days so I don't want to jump into anything but on the other hand it's like I have known Drew since I was 16 years old pretty much and he has spent the night at our house more times than not so I don't see what the big deal would be. I went into the bathroom with the attire that I had chose to wear tonight and brought my phone with me so Wade won't go snatching it to read whatever texts Drew were to send between the time we separated in the hall until whenever I emerged from the shower. I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that would bring down this nice black top that I hadn't worn in a while and may wear to my grand opening because it can be very dressy if you accessorized and dressed it up right. I put on this gold cross necklace that I was given by our parents at a young age and it's always been a lucky charm of sorts and it has always worked. I applied some make-up but made it seem as natural as possible before I did my hair to the style I had imagined after some long fidgeting with my hair because it never cooperates the way you want it to. I checked my phone before I picked it up seeing that Drew had texted that we had reservations at this restaurant as I smiled before I texted him back that I was almost ready.


	58. Chapter 58

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN MY STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked out of the bathroom after I had finished getting ready with my dirty clothes putting them into a pile next to my suitcase as I picked up the heels I had pulled out taking them to the edge of the bed with me.

"Why are you dressed up?" Wade asked as he glanced at me from out of the corner of my eyes.

"Oh…Beth and Natalya had invited me out to the night club, is that okay?" I asked curiously.

"May I come?" Wade asked sitting up.

"Um, why do you want to go?" I asked nervously pushing a strand of hair that was curled behind my ear.

"I haven't been to a night club much less had a drink in almost a month much less got laid…" Wade said.

"Ew! Gross…please don't finish that sentence!" I said grossed out not wanting to think about that.

"May I please? I promise I won't cramp your style?" Wade asked as he sat onto the edge of the bed beside me resting his head against my shoulder rubbing his head against it doing his puppy dog look as I was trying to think if I could pull this off.

"Fine…sure whatever…let me call Stephan and Drew to see if they want to go so we have an even number…." I said as he jumped up to go get ready as I stood up after putting on the last heel. "I'm going to go out into the hall to make these phone calls." I said as Wade nodded as I walked out into the hall as I first dialed Natalya's phone knowing her and Beth usually shared a room. I paced back and forth while listening to the rings until I heard the click, I did a little pray that she did answer the call. "Thank god Nattie, what are you and Beth doing tonight?" I asked as I stopped where I stepped at that moment.

"Uh, nothing….why?" Natalya asked.

"You and Beth are going to come out to the club with me, Drew, Stephan and Wade."

"Why?" Natalya asked.

"I'll explain at the club, just shower and doll up..." I said.

"Fine…we'll be ready in thirty." She said.

"Thanks." I said as I hung up and knew that was going to be the easiest as I went to Stephan's name clicking on it as I walked the distance down to Drew's name while I talked to Stephan in hopes he will come out but no said luck so it was to be Natalya, Beth, me, Drew and Wade so this should be fantastic. I knocked on Drew's door with my phone still in hand waiting a call or text from either Wade or Natalya saying they were ready. The door opened to see Drew standing on the other side being very suave looking. He had a blue black dark buttoned up shirt with collar, no tie which was very Drew, and he was wearing black slack pants with a black belt and his black dress shoes, he looked very handsome and he had nicely brushed his hair back, even though I hated his hair being pulled back and I usually loved it when he let it naturally flow at its natural length but the ponytail matched the attire.

"Whoa…you look stunning, amazing…" Drew said as I looked down at my attire then back at him smirking.

"Thanks, I can say the same for you." I said blushing a little.

"You want to come in?" He asked as I looked down the hall then back at him nodding yes as I stepped into the room with him. "Everything okay?" Drew asked as he pushed the door shut behind us.

"No…plans need to change tonight…"

"You having second thoughts?" Drew asked worried as he stepped closer reaching out for my hand as I grasped it stepping closer to him.

"No, never…just I had to lie to Wade why I was dressed like this because let's be honest I usually don't dress up like this every night and not for just anyone…"

"And?" Drew asked.

"I said I was going out to the club with Beth and Natalya, it was the only thing that I could think of and he said he kind of wanted to go along and I couldn't say no to him so I had to work my magic and I can't not show up to the club now…" I explained as I turned breaking the gasp I had on his hand stepping closer into his room plopping down onto the edge of his bed feeling horrible about this as Drew walked further into the room leaning against the wall.

"It's not that bad…" Drew said as I looked up at him.

"Not that bad? I just ruined our first date Drew…"

"There will be more dates to come, I'm sure I will ruin a date or two that will come up….crap happens but I'm going to have fun no matter what it is as long as I can spend time with my beautiful girl." He said as he slowly walked over sitting down next to me wrapping his arms around me to hold me.

"I don't know how much we can hang out tonight without Wade getting the wrong idea…he's already thinking you are acting weird."

"I always act weird." Drew said smiling getting us both to chuckle and our foreheads leant against each other. "Just relax, I got it cover babe…" Drew said as I smirked as I glanced over at him.

"Okay honey." I said nodding as I pressed my lips to his for a quick peck, "I should get back to my room to see if he is ready to go yet…" I said as I broke from Drew's embrace to stand to my feet.

"Alright…save me a dance tonight." Drew said as he followed me to his door.

"More than one…" I said.

"I'll make sure you hold that promise." Drew said.

"You better." I said as I headed back down the hall letting myself back into the room I was to share with Wade seeing him standing at the table pushing things into his gray slack pants that he had a black belt slipped through the belt loops rolling my eyes. "Not that belt with those pants." I said.

"Why not?"

"Black and gray?" I asked as he looked down.

"It'll match my shoes."

"Wade, no…" I said as he rolled his eyes taking the belt off.

"Better?" Wade asked.

"Yes." I said as he tossed the belt aside as he fixed the collar of his shirt that he was wearing before he tucked his shirt in.

"How does this look?" He asked as I looked him over as I nodded smiling.

"Perfect, any girl will be lucky to have you…but unfortunately it'll be for one night, right?" I asked.

"Yes and I'll kick them out afterwards so they won't steal anything or can take pictures." Wade said.

"And you got protection?" I asked.

"Do you have any?" Wade asked putting his hands on his hips.

"This isn't about me, you are the one out on a mission, I was planning on a girls night you wanted some fun." I said backing away and went to gather my purse.

"Yes, I'm always safe…you are safe when…" He began to stammer off and scratch the back of his head from awkwardness.

"Yes…and it only happened twice…" I said as I tried to make him feel more comfortable about it. "I'll stay the night at Natalya and Beth's room tonight and come back in morning." I said as Wade nodded, "Let's go." I said as Wade and I headed out of the room where I texted Beth and Natalya to meet in the lobby and we stopped to get Drew as we headed down, we tried to stop the smiles and fight the urges to hold hands.


	59. Chapter 59

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN MY STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Now that we were all together to go to this 'club', my only mission was to find a club that was walking distance and luckily for me Natalya did her research for me and led us to one, I loved my friends. We got let in sooner than later, Beth grabbed my hand as I grabbed Natalya's hand with my other hand forming a chain as we fought our way through the crowds of people that were dancing or talking or drinking to the bar that had a few empty seats that we instantly claimed as I looked over seeing Drew standing beside Wade and his eyes wouldn't leave mine as I smiled pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I blew him a kiss from across the room as he smiled as he looked down at his feet seeing him slightly blush as he tried to pay attention to the conversation him and Wade were having with a couple of girls and I knew not to be jealous because he was here with me.

"So, spill." Beth said as she set a cup of an alcoholic beverage in front of me.

"Drew and I are dating." I said before I downed some of the drink before I slammed the drink back on the bar swallowing what I just poured into my mouth as I looked at the two blondes getting them both laugh.

"No seriously…what is going on?" Natalya asked.

"Drew and I are dating…honestly." I said truthfully looking both at them.

"When did this happen?" Beth asked as she slipped into the seat on my left.

"My birthday." I said as I twirled the glass in between my fingers.

"How?" Natalya asked.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back, we talked about it and it just seemed best that we date…" I said shrugging smiling as I glanced over looking in the direction of Drew as they followed my eye line.

"Does Wade know?" Beth asked.

"No…no no no…not yet…" I said shaking my head no staring blankly at the drink in my hands.

"Right….protective older brother syndrome…" Natalya said.

"We've both been there." Beth said.

"So, you'll help me out?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we aren't going to fight the battle and we aren't going down with you sweetie." Natalya said as she wrapped an arm around me pulling me towards her for a hug.

"Thanks you guys." I said as I reached out grabbing one of Beth's hand.

"No problems, you got to do anything you can for love…." Beth said as she smiled.

"I wouldn't go as far as say that we are in love." I said as I pushed a stand of hair behind my ear.

"Girl, you got dressed up like that and curled your hair, Beth, Maryse and I have begged you to do that since day one and he got you to do that without even asking." Natalya said.

"That's because you guys didn't have a reason for me to dress like this." I said.

"WWE? You need to be presentable, you are a girl and they expect you to look girly." Beth said.

"I know but it's a lot of work." I said.

"What's a lot of work?" Drew asked as I felt his arms snake around my shoulders wrapping them around me as I felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

"Being a girl." I said.

"I doubt that…being a boy can be just as hard…" Drew said.

"I don't think so buddy." Natalya said.

"May we not have this conversation?" I asked.

"We don't have to…Nattie, let's go dance." Beth said as Natalya nodded standing up grabbing her drink as Beth did the same watching the two of them lead each other to the dance floor that was pretty crowded with people as Drew slid into Beth's seat.

"You want a refill?" Drew asked nodding to my drink.

"Nah, one alcoholic drink is enough for tonight…you want a drink?"

"Nah…it seems Wade himself a mate for the night." Drew said as I glanced over seeing Wade laughing and being flirty with this blonde, my brother did love his blondes but I hope this one wasn't a bimbo like the last one.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Hopefully that means he will leave and you and I can hit that dance floor."

"You like to dance?" I asked.

"I know a few moves."

"Did you ever have to learn those Scottish dances when you grew up?"

"Oh god yes…it was like a mandatory thing when we did fifth grade Physical Education…it was dreadful…I swear I have two left feet sometimes." He said.

"You couldn't have been that bad, have you seen Wade try to dance?" I asked as he let out a manly laugh with a smirk as I couldn't help to laugh myself.

"Yeah…you got to be better than that…" Drew said as I turned towards him a little so I can be face to face more.

"I make no promises." I said smirking, "He's taking her back to our room, at least if I know my brother enough he has started trying to invite her back so you know what that means?" I asked.

"You need a place to stay?" Drew asked as he reached out grabbing my hand holding it in his hand.

"Yeah…I was hoping that a specific person wouldn't mind a roommate but he hasn't asked." I said smiling.

"Do I know this he you speak of?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"Don't play dumb Drew." I said.

"Of course you can stay the night…" He said as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a small kiss and it felt magical almost as he slowly started backing away.

"Beth and Natalya know, they said they are willing to help us out sneaking around." I said as I looked out on the dance floor.

"Good…I guess everybody just expected this to happen."

"I guess, they seemed very calm about it and it didn't really surprise them, it's kind of scary…" I said as I chuckled.

"Why is it okay for girls to dance like that together but two guys can't do that?" Drew asked as he was talking about the way Natalya and Beth were talking.

"Would you really dance like that with Wade?"

"If he ever did, I will burn my clothes that instant and I would be worried…" Wade said getting me to look up at my brother that stood behind my chair and was leaning onto the back of my chair with his hand.

"But it'll be hot…" Drew teased.

"It could be hot but still no…" Wade said.

"I at least tried." Drew said shrugging as I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of these two.

"You heading out?" I asked as I looked up at my brother.

"Yeah, you got a place to stay?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I'm walking back with Natalya and Beth and probably staying in Stephan's room since he has an extra bed I believe or we'll just share his bed." I said.

"What about my room?" Drew asked.

"You think I'll want to share a bed with you?" I asked giving him a wink as he smirked.

"I don't want to share my bed anyway." He said.

"Just text me and tell me where you end up." Wade said.

"Okay, you be safe and she better be gone by 9 AM, I will be back at that time to get ready tomorrow morning." I said as I stood up to go hug him.

"No hugs, don't want to give her the wrong impression."

"I'm sorry I'm cramping your style…remember, no glove no love!" I said pointing at him like our mother would.

"I got it…" He said nodding as I watched as he turned around walking towards the girl that was uncomfortably watching us and waiting for my brother. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face my boyfriend who stood to his feet sticking his hand out.

"I think someone promised me a few dances." He said as I gladly took his hand smiling as we walked to the dance floor hand and hand knowing we can happily show our affection without having to worry about Wade eyeing us. We got to the dance floor where he twirled me around to face him and my hands wrapped around his neck where they were softly playing with his soft hair he had and his hand gripping my hips as we softly worked our hips back and forth in a grind type fashion against each other's body, the eye contact we had never broke, it didn't feel sexual between us but it was definitely seductively and it was just dancing so it didn't mean much. After a few songs had started and ended, we had decided to call it a night and I was already sweating in my shirt from being in that crowded situation and from dancing, I turned around to lead Drew off the dance floor as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back against his hard frame as we slowly fought our way through the crowds of people wrapped up in each other's embrace and walked outside to the crisp cold weather, it wasn't too cold but it was definitely chilly opposed to the heat that was filling the club we were just in.

"Sorry the date got ruined tonight…I had to do something…" I said shrugging as he unwrapped his arms from my waist grabbing my hand letting them fall between our bodies as we walked along the sidewalk towards the hotel.

"You don't need to apologize…I had fun…plus, I get to spend the night with you wrapped in my arms…" Drew said smiling.

"Maybe tomorrow we can have our first official date?" I asked smiling happily at the hopes.

"I'll think about it…maybe I want to make it a surprise…" Drew said.

"Surprise huh?"

"Yes…I promise it won't be anything bad…" Drew said as he smiled.

"When it's with you, it can't be that bad…." I said as I felt my cheeks start to blush after I said it as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Very true…" Drew said as he reached out pulling the door to the hotel open, his hand rested on the arch of my back pushing me to let me lead us into the lobby and his hand found my hand again as we walked through the lobby to the elevator that took us up one floor to the second floor.

"Crap…" I said as we stopped in front of his room and I looked down the hall towards where the room I was to share with Wade was.

"What?" Drew asked concerned as he rested his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him as I looked up at him and into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't have my pajamas…" I said.

"That's it?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, what'd you think it was?"

"That you forgot your phone or medicine or something serious…you can wear some of my clothes…" Drew said as he turned slightly as his one hand still had a firm grip on my hip as he unlocked the door with his other hand pushing the door open as he walked backwards with it. "Our bedroom awaits." Drew said smirking as I slowly slid into the room with him letting him close the door as I stepped forward pressing my lips to his for a kiss as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck grasping a handful of his hair and my fingers got tangled in it. The kiss broke, our foreheads pressed against each other's smiling as I ran a hand around his neck and over his shirt covered his chest.

"I'm pretty tired…" I said.

"Me too…let me get you those clothes." He said as I nodded he broke from my grip as I walked behind him a little watching as he pulled his suitcase onto his bed and I began taking my heels off while he shuffled through his belongings setting out a tank top and shorts that were made of the gray sweat pants type material. "Here you go sweetie." He said as he handed me the clothes and I smiled.

"Thanks honey." I said as I headed into the bathroom where I had changed and left my bra on underneath the tank top, as much as I was comfortable to hang around Drew and everything I wasn't quite ready to take my bra off around him, I doubt anything were to happen but I felt more comfortable with it on. I walked out putting my clothes into a pile next to my shoes before I looked over seeing Drew sitting on the edge of the bed in his basketball shorts on and not shirt, his abs being defined along with his pectoral muscles looking firm as I tried to look anywhere but there. He was flipping through the channels as I sat on the bed looking at the blanket realizing that there was a blanket missing. "Where's the other blanket?" I asked looking up and over at him.

"Oh, I moved it along with a pillow over to the chair…"

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't know you'd be comfortable sharing the bed with me…and I wanted to be a gentleman…" Drew said.

"You don't have to sleep on the chair…we can share and nothing can happen…" I said.

"You'll be okay if we share?" Drew asked.

"Yes…" I said nodding as he smirked as he leant over giving me a quick kiss before he put the remote down going over to the little makeshift bed he had made himself tossing the pillow back onto the bed as he dragged the blanket back dropping it on the bed. I got up helping him spread the blanket over the bed as I slid between the bed and the wall sitting onto the bed sliding under the blankets that were on the bed.

"What do you want to watch?" Drew asked as he picked up the remote as he walked along the other side of the bed.

"I don't care…" I said as he pulled back some of the blanket before he slid in and I watched as he got comfortable in the bed where he pulled the blanket up to rest on his mid-section.

"You like Family Guy?" Drew asked glancing over at me.

"Family Guy is good." I said nodding yes as he turned it there before he put the remote onto the nightstand beside his cell phone. "Could you set an alarm for the morning?"

"It's already set for 8 AM." Drew said.

"Thanks…" I said as I was mentally having a debate if I wanted to scoot closer to him and cuddle with him or not. "May I cuddle with him?" I asked softly as Drew rolled his head to look at me when he smirked.

"Absolutely…get over here." He said as he picked up the blanket with his hand as his arm outstretched towards me, I smiled as I scooted closer to him after rolling over to my side and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I rested my one arm on his bare chest as my other bent up between our bodies as I cuddled closer to him as my head rested on his shoulder, his arm propping my neck up and bent behind my body and his hand rested on my hip holding me tight to his body. "Night Julie." Drew said.

"Night Drew." I said smiling as I pressed a kiss to the soft skin that I could reach on his shoulder and snuggled my head further into his shoulder before I shut my eyes to fall asleep in his embrace. I slept peacefully until I heard the chime of his phone slowly feeling my eyes flutter open and he was moving around which was the main reason that woke me up. I saw him leant back grabbing his phone and rolled back realizing we had move spots, now he was facing me with both his arms wrapped around my body, my hands resting flat on his chest and my head leant forward into the arch of his neck.

"Hey babe, you awake?" Drew asked in a groggy tone as he rolled back pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Yeah…barely…" I said smiling, it was nice waking up like this and wrapped up in his arms.

"Did you get good enough sleep?"

"Plenty and it was the best sleep I've had in a while…" I said smiling as my finger traced an unknown design on his chest.

"Me too…I think I can get addicted to having you wrapped in my embrace and waking up to your beautiful face and smelling your amazing perfume." He said.

"I'm sorry if it's too strong." I said getting a rift of the perfume I had wore the night before.

"It smells fine…it's not too strong, it's very subtle…" He said.

"I should get up and go back to my room…" I said unenthused.

"Yeah unfortunately." Drew said sadly too.

"I'm sorry honey." I said as I leant up pressing my lips to his for a kiss.

"It's not your fault, just a few more hours until we can go on our own date." Drew said smiling.

"Exactly." I said smiling as I sat up and climbed out of the bed going to the pile of clothes I had wore the night before going into the bathroom changing back into the clothes I had wore the night before and headed back out setting the clothes Drew leant me onto the bed. "Thanks for lending me the clothes, they probably smell of me…" I said.

"No worries, you want me to walk you to your room?" Drew asked as I picked up my heels, I didn't even bother try to put them on to walk the short distance down the hall to the room I was supposed to sleep in the night before.

"No thank you, it's just down the hall and don't want Wade to suspect anything." I said as Drew nodded.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Drew said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his embrace as I wrapped my arms around him holding me tight to me for a few moments before I stepped back and stepped up onto my tip toes pressing my lips to his for a kiss before he reached behind me to open the door and held it open as I stepped out into the hall.

"Bye Drew." I said smiling and winking.

"Bye babe." Drew said as I smiled and felt myself blush as I turned on the balls of my feet heading down the hall to the room I was to share with Wade.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I'VE BEEN SICK SO I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MOOD TO WRITE BUT GOING TO TRY TO CRANK OUT MORE BECAUSE I FEEL IN THE WRITING MOOD NOW THAT I'M FEELING A LITTLE BETTER PLUS I WENT TO A WWE EVENT SEEING WADE AND SHEAMUS ALONG WITH 3MB (MINUS DREW, UNFORUNATELY) MADE ME INSPIRED TO WORK HARDER ON THIS AND WITH COLLEGE STARTING BACK UP IN A COUPLE WEEKS I NEED TO CRANK THIS OUT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE SO EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS IN THE NEAR FUTURE THEN IT TO SLOW DOWN SOME WHEN COLLEGE STARTS BACK UP.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I leant my ear against the door that led into the hotel room that I was 'supposed' to stay in the night before only to hear the alarm that I recognized to be the one that comes from my brother's phone going off and I heard him shuffling around and no sounds of a girl in the midst so I only hoped that meant she had left by now so I let myself into the room, I didn't see any evidence of the girl as I turned around pushing the door shut rest of the way before I turned around walking further into the room seeing Wade sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers scratching at the back of his head.

"Morning." I said smiling as I tossed my shoes aside to where my suitcase was.

"Morning, you seem cheery." Wade said.

"You should be too considering the night you had last night." I said as I looked at the bed that was to be mine knowing I shouldn't sit down on it and didn't want to imagine what had took place in it.

"Yeah, I'm just tired…" Wade said.

"Well, order yourself some coffee while I go shower…" I said as I went to my suitcase grabbing myself a new outfit feeling like I should shower to get Drew's smell off of me so Wade won't ask why I had a cologne scent on me. I showered and scrubbed at my skin hard with the soap I had but I kept smelling Drew on me, as much as I enjoyed it I knew that it would be a subtle way for Wade to know that I spent the night with a man and how easy would it be for him to link the two if he can smell Drew's cologne here in a little bit. I finally was able to be confident that Drew's smell wasn't on me before I turned the shower water off, I stepped out drying off and got dressed in a new pair of jeans and a gray shirt that was thin and loose fitting that had a heart drawn on it. I grabbed the clothes I had changed out of taking them out of the bathroom with me as Wade was standing at the bed pulling things out of his suitcase. "It's not that hard to pick an outfit Wade." I said jokingly.

"I know…just zoned out for a moment…" He said as he ran a hand through my hair, I rolled my eyes as I went over to my suitcase pushing my things into it and found my phone charger to plug my phone into an outlet to charge for a little while before we were to leave since it couldn't charge last night. Wade slid past behind me heading into the bathroom, I heard the shower turn on and I began using the mirror hung in the main room to get ready and this was the first time that I actually cared about wanting to do my hair and make-up and wanting to be presentable before we drove the so many hours, I know as a girl you are always supposed be cute or what not but now that I'm dating Drew I think I want to look my best for him, even though he has seen me at my all time lows so he has seen me look my absolute worse. I pulled half of my hair up into a ponytail before I tried to curl the ends with my curly brush since I didn't bring my curling iron. It did the best it could before I pulled out the make-up I had, which wasn't much, and applied the eyeliner and lip gloss I had before shoving it back into the small make-up bag I had.

"You want to get more? Your bag seems kind of vacant." Wade said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't know where to begin on what to get for make-up besides the eye liner and lip gloss." I said.

"Hm…let's see…you have two best friends that are female that do this make-up thing probably a lot more than you have and I'm sure they will be willing to help and you have another that lives in LA and I have heard she will be on tour on an upcoming weekend and I'm sure she will be willing to help as well." Wade said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll get girly one step at a time." I said as I put the bag of the little make-up I had into my suitcase before I grabbed a pair of heels dragging them to the chair at the table pulling them on and made sure they were properly hooked before I stood up already used to walking in them from last night. "Did you guys have fun last night?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, we danced the night away…Drew left not that long after you did…" I said.

"Where'd you sleep?" Wade asked.

"I stayed with Natalya and Beth's, Stephan wasn't answering his phone." I lied.

"Cool…" Wade said nodding as he began to check us out through the television as I finally unplugged my phone seeing it badly needed to be charged more and knew I would have to charge it tonight at the arena because I was unsure if Drew was planning another outing for tonight. I pushed my phone charger into the bag that I would take into the arena with me so I won't leave it in the car when we got there. I picked up my bags leading Wade out of the room and down to the lobby, I nervously awaited Drew hoping that he showered and got my scent off of him, who would have thought just cuddling together would have exchanged our scents as much as it did? It was pretty hot under those blankets so our sweat mixed with the perfumes and colognes we were still wearing probably didn't help it. As we were down in the lobby, we helped ourselves with getting breakfast in the gift store that they had, I opted for a frappucino and muffins and my brother always opts for something different than I do. We purchased it, we walked out of the store bumping into Stephan. "What were you up to last night bud?" Wade asked.

"What do you mean?" Stephan asked.

"Julie said you weren't answering her calls and you didn't want to go to the club with us." Wade said as I was trying to give him signals over my brother's shoulder as Stephan was just looking at me with this weird look and I could tell he was trying to figure out what I was trying to say.

"Yeah, I was busy…I went out with a few of the other guys to see a movie…" Stephan said as Wade turned to look at me as I tried to act natural like I wasn't just acting things out behind his back then he looked back to Stephan.

"What movie did you guys see?" Wade asked.

"Oh, some silent film….I fell asleep in the middle of it, it wasn't that great." Stephan lied.

"I probably would have done the same." Wade said letting out a manly laugh before he headed out of the store.

"What did I miss?" Stephan asked smirking when Wade was out of ear shot.

"I called you about going out to the club and you turned that down, rest is a mystery." I said as I smiled as I went to walk by him as he stopped me by sticking his arm out clotheslining my stomach stopping me from walking any further.

"What really happened after Wade left the club?" Stephan asked.

"Drew and I danced the night away, we went back to his room and cuddled until we fell asleep." I said smiling as I spoke the words.

"Nothing else?" Stephan asked.

"Nothing else, promise." I said as he gave me this look trying to determine if I was lying and I held my straight face along with staring deep into his bluish green eyes to prove that we didn't do anything more.

"Good…I didn't sign up to lie about that…so keep your pants on." Stephan said.

"It's no fun when pants are threatened to stay on." Drew said as he approached us.

"I mean it Drew." Stephan said.

"I know Stephan…" Drew said rolling his eyes as Stephan stepped into the store behind me as Drew stepped in front of me, we looked to make sure it was clear and unfortunately it wasn't clear.

"Hey Drew, I heard you weren't that far behind me on leaving the club last night." Wade said.

"Yeah, I left a few moments later…" Drew said nodding and was going along with the lie I had told.

"Did you get lucky as well?" Wade asked as I just gave my brother this disgusting look before I rolled my eyes turning to walk away to go join Stephan.

"Yeah, but in a different essence than what you mean." Drew said as I smiled goofily.

"Like what?" Wade asked.

"I met a real sweet girl and we had a nice conversation and we left to go somewhere quiet…" Drew said.

"Aw, someone was sentimental last night." Wade said.

"It was better than any lay that you will get." Drew said as I couldn't help the smiles I had and how happy I was for what Drew was saying, I know it was stupid to be happy and smile because of that but I was.

"Hurry up Stephan, we need to get on the road." Wade said as Stephan nodded as he quickly purchased whatever he was to purchase.

"I haven't bought my breakfast yet." Drew said.

"You may not have time, we are running late as it is." Wade said.

"You can share some of mine." I said.

"Thanks." Drew said smirking.

"But you're not getting any of my coffee, you can find some other source of a drink." I said as I smiled before I followed my brother out knowing Drew was smiling behind me, I looked over my shoulder seeing him smiling back before he headed into the store to do something. I went with my brother out front and to our rental, we waited until Stephan joined us since somehow he got the keys out of all the madness, he unlocked the car allowing us to play the game of tetris to get our bags put into the trunk. I climbed into the back seat and Drew claimed the other seat beside me so we could sit beside each other but it was going to be hard not to want to reach across and grab his hand or to kiss his soft gentle lips. "What'd you buy?" I asked curiously as I began to fight with the wrapper that was holding my muffins together and inside its clear wrapper.

"A coffee for myself since someone can't share theirs." Drew said.

"She never shares her coffee, even with me…" Wade said.

"See…" I said as I finally got the wrapper to rip open to let me to pull out the muffins to eat.

"You are okay sharing your food but not your coffee?" Drew asked.

"Yes." I said as I offered over my muffins towards Drew and he kindly obliged by taking one before I pulled them back into my reach grasping myself one seeing I had two mini muffins left which would be enough to give each Drew and I one more, I wasn't that hungry so I knew that these two would fill me up.

"Are these banana nut?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, you allergic?" I began to worry.

"No, they are my favorite." Drew said.

"I usually get blueberry but went with these instead today." I said shrugging.

"It's nice mixing it up sometimes." Drew said smirking as he glanced at me making momentary eye contact before he looked out the window. I took a drink of my coffee after I had finished eating the mini muffin I had in hand. I waited a few moments before I pulled the wrapper of the container back more to be able to access the last two mini muffins better and reached out in hope to catch Drew's attention and he didn't seem to see it. I gently hit him with the hand that was already outreached getting him to snap his head over to look at me then I nodded down at the muffins. "Oh thanks." He said as he willingly grabbed one pulling it from the package before I pulled my hand back to my lap to grasp the one that was left for me to eat. I slowly ate at the muffin, I somehow couldn't help chuckles that left my lips at this awkward car ride because Drew and I were trying so hard to fight our instincts to show affection to one another which was making this whole thing awkward. I felt my phone vibrating, I initially thought it was to tell me that it was dying, which I totally expected to see when I had unlocked my phone but instead it showed I had a new text from Drew. I immediately snapped my head up looking over at him seeing him looking out the window biting at his bottom lip knowing he was trying so hard not to laugh. I looked back to my phone reading the text he had sent me, 'You and I, date tonight, no exceptions.' I smiled as I clicked the reply button to write back to him, 'You already got big plans for us?' I asked pushing send. 'They may not be big, as long as I can spend some time with my girl and alone without these two hanging around.' Drew wrote as I smirked, 'I'll see what I can do.' I said as he wrote back, 'This is not a 'I'll see what I can do,' you're going out with me, end of story.' He said as I let out a chuckle and my phone literally died when I was in the middle of writing him back. It was pretty much a silent car ride beside random small chit chat and bringing up the stuff that needs to be done for the museum.


	61. Chapter 61

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We arrived to the arena parking besides another car, we all climbed out before we met at the trunk where we grabbed the bags that we were to need for the show. I stuck my hand out for Drew's hand and he willingly and quickly grasped it before it dropped between our bodies, he leant over pressing his lips to the side of my head.

"There's more where that came from." He whispered as I smirked.

"Quit putting on a show and get inside you two." Wade said from behind us.

"That isn't a show, this is a show." I said smiling as I tangled my fingers in Drew's hair pulling him in for a deep kiss that I desperately been waiting to give him all day.

"Now that's a show." Stephan said as he chuckled.

"You two really seem to be relaxing about doing this whole thing." Wade said as he pulled the door open to the arena.

"We had to, it's a part of being a grown up, you have to do stuff you don't want to do." I said shrugging, but little did Wade know what was actually happening between us. When we stepped in Drew's and mine hand instantly lost our connection making my hand feel empty.

"Very responsible." Wade said nodding, "But relax some, I am afraid I may have to get a hose or step in to separate you two…" Wade said as we nodded as we looked to each other and I could tell Stephan was trying his hardest not to laugh as Wade and him walked between Drew and I to go do whatever they needed to do.

"At least not around him we can't." Drew whispered as we looked down the hall seeing him now out of ear and eye sight before we stepped closer, I wrapped my arms around Drew's neck and his hands rested perfectly on my hips.

"True, sorry my phone died mid-drive here, didn't get to charge it last night but it was worth it though." I said smiling.

"I bet…you charge your phone because you'll need it tonight to keep him astray from us." Drew said.

"I will, there should be an outlet in the locker room…you go change and check see who we are going against or what not…" I said.

"I will, kiss?" He said making the kissy face.

"Of course." I said smiling as I pressed my lips against his for a quick peck before I broke from his grip holding his hand as we walked down the hall without a worry before we got to the end of the hall breaking our hand grips on the other knowing that we had to be careful. We headed towards the locker rooms where we separated into the two different rooms, I set my bag down on a clear spot on the bench pulling out the phone charger I had put in there this morning and dragged it with me to the bathroom portion of the locker room finding an empty outlet plugging into the wall and set my phone on the sink to let it charge while I walked back out to the locker room area seeing the other girls talking, in which I just listened in on what was being said only piping in if there was something I felt needed to be said, as they changed into their ring attire, whether or not they had a match was a different story. We were to always have our ring attire on just in case we were to be needed for a last minute addition to the show. I headed out of the locker room after I had finished getting ready and added the last minute touches like make-up and styling my hair, I headed to catering grabbing some water and made myself a plate of food that was catered from so chicken place. I went to a table claiming a seat beside John listening to the conversation him, Randy and a few other men were having and I didn't make myself known because I didn't know what to say for what they were discussing nor did I want to sit by myself. I sat there laughing at some of the things being said and eating at my food until I felt hands grasping at my shoulders looking up seeing Beth. "Hey."

"Hey, your phone has been ringing off the hook in the locker room." She said.

"Oh, thanks…excuse me guys." I said sliding out of the seat and went with her to the locker room.

"Girls day next week." Beth said as she turned to head back out of the locker room.

"Text me the information." I said.

"I won't forget that." Beth said as the door was shutting behind her, I checked my phone seeing that it was the museum giving them a call back talking with Mr. Greene and updating him how everything was going with the photos and the room itself, then he explained to me how he was going to email me brochures on different types of invitations and flyers and everything regarding the actual event on New Year's Eve that he wanted me to pick and approve which I was excited about but yet felt stressed, then he wanted a list of people I wanted to invite to said event along with addresses so they could do that when I had finished choosing invitations. I put my phone down running a hand through my hair messing it up compared to what I already had it before I let out a much needed deep breath before I headed out of the locker room leaving my phone there, I trusted the girls not to mess with it and Lord knows they do the same thing plenty of times before because we all have unique travel schedules and have troubles charging our phones some nights and with very little time to do so. I pulled the locker room door open stepping out literally bumping into Drew who was standing in front of the door.

"Whoa!" Drew said as we both stepped back adjusting my clothes that might have gotten distorted from running into him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize someone would be outside the door." I said.

"You okay?" Drew asked.

"Fine." I said nodding as he gave me this look as I let out a sigh in a 'fine' type manner, "I just got off the phone with the museum and just more work on my plate…it is just…" I said as I let out a growl of frustrations as he just wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him as my face buried into his firm chest smelling his subtle cologne he was wearing that smelt good, it wasn't too strong but it wasn't too soft either. I just let my head lean against his chest letting him calm my nerves and stress, I felt comfortable and relax wrapped in his arms.

"It'll be fine and you can do this…you got all the time in the world…just focus on our match tonight…" Drew said kissing the top of my head.

"I know…I know…" I said as I stepped back from his embrace already feeling better about it, I knew it wasn't anything to stress about but I felt stressed from wrestling, then hiding this relationship with Drew then trying to arrange everything for this museum, even if it had 5 months to be done.

"Then afterwards, I'll take you out and we can have fun…"

"I always have fun with you." I said smirking.

"I'm the Drewster, I know whats fun." He said smirking as I rolled my eyes as I turned on my heels heading towards gorilla position letting him follow me as I grasped a water bottle along the way finding Stephan and Wade hanging about along the hall chatting as I jumped onto my own crate besides them pulling my legs out beside me to stretch it out.

"You guys have a match tonight?" Wade asked as Drew leant back against the two crates that Wade and I had claimed.

"Yeah, they are saying we are to debut next week and want us to start rehearsing with Rosa and Zack." Drew said.

"We are what?" I asked snapping my head.

"We have our first televised event next week." Drew said smiling.

"That's great and they already have a feud ready to go for you guys…" Stephan said.

"I thought they were splitting those guys up." Wade asked.

"I'm just doing what they say…I'm not complaining, its air time and a match." Drew said.

"I'm with him…" I said nodding towards Drew.

"You would considering you never had a televised match."

"At least not in the US." I said.

"True…but it's nothing special, trust us." Stephan said chuckling as did Wade as Drew seemed to tense up like he got offended a little.

"I'm sure it isn't." I said as I switched legs stretching the other one out, "Did you go to the trainers?" I asked as a general question.

"Who are you asking?" Drew asked as he pulled himself up onto the crates.

"Any of you?" I asked.

"I went and they stretched me out, so don't worry about me." Wade said as he slid off the crate stretching his arms and grabbed the black jacket that I remember him getting tailored years ago for this gimmick he had.

"I will worry if I want to and you're my brother, I'm going to worry." I said.

"Good, I worry about you too…I'm heading to gorilla since I'm up first…good luck tonight." Wade said as he reached out ruffling my hair and I smacked his hand away. "What? You don't want me to mess up your precious hair?" Wade mocked.

"No, I worked hard on it." I said as he reached to do it again and I smacked it again which led to me chasing him down the hall closer to gorilla jumping onto his back and he carried me piggy back for a while, his hands holding my legs up and my arms wrapped around his neck, that is one thing I always enjoyed about having a tall strong brother because I trusted he won't drop me and if I jumped on him my feet won't drag. I jumped off my brother's back landing on my feet and unwrapped my arms from his neck as Wade then started pulling his jacket on over his broad shoulders. "Who you competing against tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Cody." Wade said.

"I thought you were feuding with Randy though?" I asked taking a swig of the water I still had in hand.

"I am, but they are giving me other opponents and I'm to do run-ins on Randy's match to further it…" Wade said as I nodded.

"You going to get that belt soon?"

"I hope so, I hope I'm proving myself to them." Wade said.

"You already proved yourself worthy considering you have held that Intercontinental belt how many times?" I asked as he let out a manly laugh.

"That is nothing compared to the WWE or World Heavyweight belt and you know that." Wade said.

"What am I to know? I am only competing in tag divisions or for one belt, I don't have four different opportunities like you men." I said.

"There are more men in this industry than you women."

"And you always complain I'm not girly enough, you just claimed this is a man's sport." I said as I turned to go find my boyfriend.

"I didn't mean it like that." Wade yelled.

"Mmhmm." I said as I turned around doing the infamous 'whatever' hand and hair flip I was taught by Maryse.

"Introducing you to Maryse was a bad idea…" Wade said.

"It was brilliant, I adore her!" I yelled back as I went around the corner and found the man I was looking for.

"He make his entrance yet?" Drew asked.

"Nah, but he's about to…he has his jacket on and ready to go." I said as rested my hands on my hips above the hem of my skirt.

"Does that mean I can sneak a kiss?" Drew asked smirking.

"Maybe…" I said smirking.

"Gah…" Stephan said.

"Sorry…will it be okay if I use you as an excuse tonight to sneak out?" I asked as Drew reached out grabbing my elbow that was closest to him tugging me towards him and I kind of went since he was stronger than I.

"Only if I know what we are doing that we technically are not doing." Stephan said.

"We are not going to the movies, and we aren't going to get popcorn and I didn't insist on sharing nachos with you and I didn't convince you to see a chick flick." I said.

"Why would we not see a chick flick?" Stephan asked.

"Because if you end up texting him during the time we aren't at the movies, he will assume it must be a bad movie if you are texting during said movie so it must be a chick flick, a movie you aren't interested in." I explained.

"You certainly have thought this out." Stephan said.

"She has an evil mind and I love it." Drew said as I smiled as his arms tightened around my waist holding me between his legs and I felt him press his lips against my neck.

"Well, I'll go with the plan then…" Stephan said.

"Thanks." I said.

"When are you going to tell him about you two or are you going to wait until he finds you two like this?" Stephan asked.

"He won't find us like this…we'll tell him when we feel that he will be more open to it…" I said nodding.

"I don't think Wade will ever accept the fact you are with Drew." Stephan said.

"Ouch, I'm a little offended." Drew said.

"I'm trying not to offend you but I'm just saying, it's a little different if she was dating Ted or Cody, someone he's not close with than someone like you that is his best friend, a brother of sorts." Stephan said, I had never thought of that, well I did but I just let that sink in and how awkward it would or must be when he does find out.

"He's got to deal because I 'm not letting her go." Drew said as he tightened his grip on me as I smiled wide.

"Well, you got to let me go soon because we got a match and I can't go perform with you attached to my waist."

"We could." Drew said as he pressed his lips to my neck as Stephan rolled his eyes and left us.

"Do you think Stephan is right? That we should tell Wade…" I said as I looked over my shoulder at him before I turned around resting my hands on his thighs as his rested on the arc of my back holding me close to him and began feeling guilty for not telling Wade.

"We should tell him but you got to find the right time because Stephan was also right about I'm not a nobody. I'm not like any of the other guys back here that are just an acquaintance or a friend, we have been through a lot together and we are like brothers, he will be mad and awkward about it." Drew said as I nodded as I looked down at the space between us.

"I don't want him mad but I hate the fact we have to lie and sneak around." I said.

"I know you don't sweetie, I don't either…but I'm just happy I can spend time with you no matter who knows or what we have to do." Drew said as I felt him run a hand through my hair.

"I know that I should enjoy my time with you, but what if he finds us?" I asked.

"Jules, how many times have we lied and gotten away with it?" Drew asked as he was straining his neck trying to maneuver his head to look up at me as I looked down still as I was trying not to chuckle as his ridiculousness.

"You're right…but this isn't lying, this is pretty blatant that there is more than friendship." I said.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he rested his forehead against mine now that I had looked up at him and his hand rubbing at my back.

"No…I love being held in your embrace." I said trying not to blush.

"I love holding you too…." He said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Well, obviously you don't want to do movies so that scratched that idea." He said as I let out a chuckle and he smiled after a chuckle left his lips too.

"Did I ruin it?" I asked.

"No…I have something else planned and you don't worry about it, just have fun and trust me." He said.

"Julie, Hunter needs to see you!" A production assistant said getting both mine and Drew's attention.

"That's never good." I said.

"No, and please try not to get me in trouble with you this time." Drew said.

"I make no promises." I said smirking as I captured his lips in a quick kiss before I slowly broke from his grip, I didn't want his hands to leave my body because they seemed right where they were but I had to go see what Hunter had wanted.


	62. Chapter 62

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I found my way to what was to be Hunter's office, I stared at the door getting the guts to where I finally was able to knock on the door before hearing Hunter's booming voice telling me to come in which I slowly opened the door before I slid in.

"Close the door behind you." Hunter said.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked as I slowly closed the door behind me until I heard the click of it shutting behind me.

"Not in the least…" Hunter said as I nodded and let out the breath that was caught in the back of my throat.

"Okay…what do you want then?" I asked curiously.

"Did you fill out that paperwork?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, the paperwork, I totally forgot…it's in my bag…" I said as I pointed over my shoulder towards the door that I was slowly creeping away from.

"Just remember to hand it over after the show, you seem pretty much ready to go on and I would hate for you to miss your mark…I also want to ask about your relationship with Drew, you two working better together?"

"Yeah, why? What did you hear?" I asked.

"I didn't hear anything, I just know when we had our first meeting you seemed as though you didn't want to do it and after the little meeting last week or so where you kind of blew up at me, I was just curious is all…am I supposed to hear something?" Hunter asked.

"No…there is nothing to hear…" I said.

"That makes me think there is…is it something life threatening or put at risk the work you and Drew are doing?" Hunter asked as I just bit at my bottom lip trying to think about that, the only thing or way it'll affect the tag team or storyline Drew and I have is if we break up and that won't be for a while because I seriously doubted that our relationship will end before our tag team did by the way I felt towards him and I don't know how he felt towards me.

"No sir." I said.

"Good, other than that I don't want to know…" Hunter said.

"Yes sir." I said nodding.

"Okay, have a good match tonight and I expect you to report here afterwards to hand over the paperwork and I may discuss with you the further plans because I've already discussed with Drew what is to happen but not with you." Hunter said.

"Drew has told me that we are having our first taped match next week and I'm sure Drew will tell me everything tonight when we…when we….drive through the night." I said.

"Oh…okay…that's great that you two are being on the same page and that is what a tag team needs to be." Hunter said as I nodded.

"Yes you do sir, may I go sir?" I asked

"Yes you may, good luck out there." Hunter said as I nodded as I turned and hurried out of his office wiping at my forehead thankful he hadn't heard we were dating and my biggest fear is that if they do find out that they will separate us as a tag team and I didn't want that, especially not for Drew. I wasn't concerned about my career right now, even though I was under contract and they have already played the promo to hype up our tag team and worst case scenario if it doesn't work out for the best, I can get sent down to developmental in Florida which will give me more time to work at the museum but less time with him which would suck, but like Wade had said earlier, this is more of a man sport and there isn't a lot of females working in this industry and the only thing us females are fighting for is air time and being took serious so I may be able to be kept on the main roster but will have less matches where as Drew may be swept back under the rug and never seen again, let's be honest they don't utilize him like they should and this tag team is and will be good for him. I headed towards where I had left Drew seeing him talking to my brother, he must have finished his match while I was talking with Hunter and I didn't think it was that long of a talk but I guess I was wrong. I slowly walked up to the two men who were just now both letting out a manly laugh about something as I stepped up beside the two and stood between them.

"Everything okay?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I just have to turn in my payroll and other paperwork I was given…remind me to do so after our match, please?" I asked turning to look at Drew.

"Like he'll remember, he has a bad memory." Wade said as he let out a manly chuckle.

"Then will you remind me?" I asked.

"Where is it at and I can go turn it in for you?"

"It's in my bag and you can't go prancing into the women's locker room so no." I said.

"Why not?" Wade said smirking as I smacked him.

"I'll just remember…" I said rolling my eyes, "How'd the match go?" I asked.

"Smooth, I was heading towards trainers and I didn't see you hanging about so I stopped to ask this goon where you were." Wade asked.

"Well go get checked! You feel fine though?"

"I feel perfectly fine but you know how we always have to get checked." Wade said.

"I know how it goes." I said nodding as I wrapped one arm around my brothers waist doing a lazily hug.

"Good luck out there and watch my sister out there." Wade said pointing at Drew in a warning.

"Like always." Drew said smiling as he glanced to me and I smiled back to before I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I stepped back from my brothers grip as he slipped past me to go to the trainers quarters to get post-match evaluation. "You ready to go?" Drew asked as he slid off the crate reaching his hand out for me to grab as I smirked at him before I grasped his hand cupping it instead of interlacing our fingers together as we headed in the opposite direction of my brother to where we had to be. I never really answered him but I just followed his lead to the gorilla position where we watched the end of the match that was being performed before us as he stood behind me wrapping his strong arms around my waist holding me tight and oddly I enjoyed his arms wrapped around my waist. Rosa and Zack approached the gorilla position being told that Drew and I were to make our entrance first, Drew and I headed up the stairs stepping aside to give enough room for those that were coming back from the last match to slide by. Drew's hand slid into mine as our fingers interlaced hearing the first couple beats of his song, the song I had to get used to being mine as well and I always liked his song along with the songs that was written for Wade and Stephan because they fit each of their characters. Drew reached out pulling the curtain back letting me slide out between the two sides of the curtains and slid aside to let Drew step out onto the stage with me doing the normal routine that we had came up with for our characters and walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. I stepped up onto the second turnbuckle turning around to sit onto the top turnbuckle as Drew stood between my legs resting his hands on my thighs looking up at me smiling as my hands rested on his shoulders.

"For once I'm taller than you." I said.

"Don't get used to it." Drew said smirking as I slid my fingers through his flawless hair.

"Your hair is oddly soft today."

"Thanks, I washed it?" He said confusing as I chuckled.

"I hope you wash it more than just once before the shows." I said.

"I wash it daily, don't worry…" He said chuckling.

"Good…what's with you guys and wanting to make sure you have your hair washed or wet before you come out to do the match? I can't do that…"

"That's because you girls need to get your hair styled and it's supposed to look perfect where as our hair can be messy and it'll be expected."

"Except Stephan's and his." I said nodding to Zack as he just tossed his headband out to the crowd.

"Well, there are few of us that need to make sure our hair is perfection…mine just needs a brush through and rarely do I put it in a ponytail." Drew said.

"No ponytail, I like it down so I can run my hands through it." I said smiling as his hands slid up my thighs to my waist feeling him tug me up to lift me off the turnbuckle letting out a soft yelp as he set me down between him and the turnbuckle.

"Same with you, I'm not liking this hair style they have you doing every week." Drew said as he looked down to make eye contact with me from what I could tell he overlooked the hair style.

"I promise it's only for the matches." I said.

"I hope so." He said as I smirked before I stood on my tip toes pressing my lips to his for quick kiss before he reached over pulling the rope up and pushed the bottom rope down with his foot as I slid out onto the apron standing up to my full height and stepped closer to the turnbuckle I just sat on grasping the string that I was to hold on during the duration of me standing on the apron until my turn to be tagged in. I watched Drew and Zack perform portion of the match, I watched as they took turns calling the match before Drew backed Zack into our corner tagging me in and I helped throw him into Zack to elbow him across the throat type before Zack fell to his knees and I tagged Drew back into the match. Drew and I took turns doing stuff like that along with working individually with Rosa and Zack since we knew we were to work with them more than Beth and Santino, I had barely worked with Rosa before this match, I hoped after this match I could understand her style and her limits a little more and I knew that I need to start hanging with her outside the ring to build comfort with one another. I laid on the outside of the ring knowing that Drew was to get pinned by Zack as Rosa was laying beside me and her feet were near my face after doing a cross body onto me from inside the ring, I listened to the three slams of the refs hand along with the bell knowing that someone had gotten the pin and I hoped it was Zack, I got the confirmation by hearing his music begin to chime through the arena, I reached over patting Rosa on the leg symbolizing I was okay and to get up.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Good, you?" She whispered.

"Yeah, my wrist is a little sore but nothing to worry about…congrats girl." I said as she smirked as I rolled over grasping my throbbing wrist with my other hand trying to make it look like I was wrapping my arms around my stomach as Rosa slowly got to her feet climbing over me to slide into the ring and join Zack holding their hands up in victory when Drew slid out of the ring flopping to the ground beside me as I slowly crawled over to him wrapping one arm around his back. "You okay?" I whispered as I leant my head forward against his shoulder that was wet from sweat as he turned his head seeing some of his hair falling to the side of his face seeing a slight smirk.

"You always make me feel okay." Drew said smiling as he slid his arm from where it was wrapping it around me as we slowly helped each other to our feet and pretended to help each other up the ramp backwards yelling things at Zack and Rosa as they stood in the ring leaning against the ropes facing us. We pushed our way through the curtain and slid by Ted after I gave him a random hug, I oddly just felt like giving everyone a hug and I'm usually in that mood after every match I have before I got to the bottom of the steps running a hand through my hair feeling slight sweat beads knowing I were to shower before I was to go out with Drew tonight.

"That was great match you two!" Wade said as he came around the corner with his arms out awaiting a hug as I gave him the hug he was waiting for.

"Thanks, we tried." I said smiling happily trying to push the pain aside, I looked over to Drew making eye contact with him and he smiled just as wide.

"Well performed Drew…you two actually work well together…" Wade said as he shook Drew's hand as Drew smirked as he glanced from Wade to me then back to Wade.

"Thanks, it's always nice to work with Julie and she is very much like you in the performing stage." Drew said.

"It's in the blood." Wade said.

"If it's in the blood, why didn't our parents wrestle?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I just meant that it's in our blood, the combination of our parent's genes." Wade said as I rolled my eyes letting out a chuckle.

"I'm going to go to the trainer's then off to the locker room to change out of this and shower then off to Hunter's office again." I said.

"Alright, I'll escort you to the trainer's since I have to go there myself." Drew said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You hungry?" Wade asked as he turned and started walking with us, which meant I couldn't hold Drew's hand.

"Kind of, why?" I asked curiously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I was going to go to catering, you want anything?" Wade asked.

"Some water and maybe an apple." I said shrugging.

"Drew?"

"I'm fine." Drew said as Wade nodded as he walked with us until we had approached the door that led into the trainers quarters, Drew turned the knob pushing it open letting me step in first.

"I never thought he'll leave." I said as he and I both chuckled.

"Well, we got to deal with it." Drew said as I nodded as we sat in two empty seats as the trainers were already busy dealing with other talent that were in there before us. "You feel okay?" Drew asked as I felt his finger gently glaze across my cheek as he was playing with my hair trying to push it back behind my ear.

"Yeah…my wrist is a little sore but nothing too serious." I said.

"That could have been from a bump and you did take that cross body causing you to slam into that railing…" Drew said as I nodded as I looked to him and I knew I couldn't tell my brother without him going into overprotective mode and a 'told you that you should wear the athletic tape on your wrists' lecture again.

"Who wants to go first?" The trainer approached us.

"Her, her wrist is sore." Drew said pointing to me as I gave him a dirty look and he shrugged.

"Follow me." He said as I stood up and Drew wasn't that far behind me as I sat down on a bench that the trainer pointed for me to sit on as he began to examine all the normal things before he reached out with both hands, "Which wrist?" He asked as I stuck out my left hand, he began massaging my wrist and I barely flinched only when it got to the sore area and he began rotating my hand trying to feel my wrist and stuff. "You didn't break any bones, and it doesn't seem like any ligaments were torn neither, just seems like a minor sprain if that…you may need to rock one of these for a couple of days and begin to wear high strength athletic tape like the ones your brother wears." The trainer said as he walked over to a crate and came back with a brace that would fit on my wrist.

"How do you know what kind my brother wears or who my brother is?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid and you look like him minus the height and you are a female." He said as Drew chuckled.

"When will it heal?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you can still perform with this but you just have to be careful not to land too hard on it or the steel railings that these house shows have." He said as I nodded as I was trying to think of how to break this to Wade. "If it gets too painful, I would suggest Advil or Tylenol to ease the pain, whichever you prefer." He said as I nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be cleared to wrestle still?"

"Of course, it's only a sprain and not a break and even if it was a break I may clear you depending on how severe it was." He said as I nodded as I stood up letting Drew switch spots with me and of course he got a clear bill of health. We walked out of the trainer's quarters to head to the different lockers room, we didn't hold hands and I just stared ahead of me thanking God it was just a sprain but knew Wade was going to freak. I went into the women's locker room going straight to my phone seeing it was fully charged by now which made me happy as I unplugged it and took it back to my bag as I went through text after text from Maryse or Beth or Natalya, I sat down on the bench in front of my locker responding to each one in the least amount of texts. I knew that next weekend was the California loop and Maryse wanted to hang out and go shopping then when we returned from California it was to be girls night at Beth's which will lead to shopping of some sort. I said I'll do the things and volunteering to bring things to the girl's night along with trying to set something up with Maryse but I knew she would be coming to the events with Mike since they have been serious for years now. I opened the locker I had claimed pulling my bag out grabbing the outfit I had packed to wear for Drew's and I's date tonight so I wouldn't have to change when I got back to the hotel and I would be ready to go almost instantly, I slid my phone into a safe pouch and took the brace off that I was just given.

"Good match out there." I heard the familiar friendly voice of Rosa.

"Thanks, you too…" I said smirking up at her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Psh, no…it's just a sprain from hitting the railing…" I said shrugging, "I've experienced worse, I have an older brother and our fathers rule was no blood on the carpet so got to be tough." I said as she chuckled as well as I did.

"I hear you on that…we should do drinks one night after a show, next Monday after we do our taped match?" Rosa asked as she ruffled her wet hair after she pulled the towel she had off her head.

"Sounds great, wait, I got to wait and see what Maryse has planned since she wants to hang out…" I said.

"Hey, the more the merrier…Maryse and Mike are amazing people, heck even Drew could come because I may bring Zack…"

"You and Zack…a couple or anything?" I asked curiously as I zipped my bag up as I was trying to avoid eye contact in hopes she doesn't ask about Drew and I as all she did was burst into laughter.

"No, I love Zack to death but he's not my type…" Rosa said as I smiled.

"He is very unique…" I said as I knew Zack was a great guy, he was super nice and protective and would make a great boyfriend but he was certainly different.

"He is, but in a good way…what about you and Drew? I never knew Drew to be the type to tag team with a girl…" Rosa said.

"Well, I have known Drew since I was in high school and I used to valet him and Wade when they did that whole Empire thing and I did very little wrestling during that time with them so Drew and I just have that chemistry since then to work together so they liked it so here we are now…"

"Now, you are just strictly a tag team or what?" Rosa asked.

"Or what…" I said as I smirked.

"Aw…you two are cute together and I was going to say out there it didn't seem very awkward or pressured, it seemed very natural…how long have you two been dating?"

"A week or so." I said.

"It's new then…but dating will make tagging a lot better because you have that relationship and trust already installed with each other."

"Yeah, that is one good thing…well I got to shower since I have a few men waiting for me to leave…good night Rosa."

"Night…" Rosa said as I headed into the shower area claiming a stall to shower in before I showered and got dressed before heading out to the main locker area realizing I was the last female around. I liked the idea being the only girl because I didn't have to worry about hogging up too much of the bench or that girls will be coming in and out of the room, I got to be alone and keep my thoughts to myself without having multiple conversations to overhear at once. I pulled on my heals before I tugged my pant legs down to cover the buckles of the heals as I stood up adjusting my pants before I buckled them and zipped them up and pulled my loose but slimming red shirt I had on before I turned around to bend over to look into my bag pulling out the tiny jewelry box that held the ring Beth had given me and pulled that out sliding it onto my finger before I found the necklace I had packed that would match the ring that Wade had bought me years ago. I grabbed my hair brush along with make-up taking it with me to the sink inside the bathroom brushing out my hair before I gave up on trying to style it and it aggravated me because I wanted to look my best for Drew but I couldn't even simply style my hair right. I pulled out my eyeliner and lip gloss touching those up before I headed back out to where my bag was throwing everything in it and grabbed my phone sliding it into my pocket along with pushing my clutch purse I keep to hold my wallet and small things that I may need instead of carrying my big backpack everywhere if we were to go out to a restaurant or anything on our off time but that was a rare occasion but you never know, look at tonight back into my backpack. I slid my camera into my clutch purse before I zipped my bag up with the clutch still inside and I remembered I forgot my brace and I re-opened my bag grabbing that then zipped it back up before I pulled it onto my shoulders heading towards the door that led out of the locker room. I pulled the door open flicking the lights off as I slid out of the room and looked down the halls not knowing where anyone was so I pulled out my phone to start a text to my brother.

"There you are, you okay? Drew told me you needed a brace." Wade asked concerned but curiously as he hurriedly walked up to me with two water bottles in hand along with an apple and orange, and leave it to Wade to want an orange when I want an apple, we were always wanting completely different things.

"I'm fine…it's just a sprain." I said.

"Gah Julie, you are going to scare me…can you not get injured? What did you do?" Wade asked as he set the two bottles of water down and tossed the fruit at me as he grabbed my arm to look at my wrist that was covered by the brace trying not to flinch in pain.

"I just sprained it from hitting the railing too hard…I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine? You sprained your wrist…what's next? I should have never gotten you into wrestling…" Wade said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wade, what are you going to do when I do get seriously injured?" I asked.

"You already did once, do you not remember when you broke your leg in 2 different places?" Wade asked.

"So this is nothing compared to that…" I said.

"No, you aren't wrestling when it's sprained because it can worsen it…this may not compare to the leg but it's still a sprain…where was Drew during this?" Wade asked.

"It's not Drew's fault…it's just a sprain Wade…" I said as I tugged my arm from him, "See, I can still use it and move it normally…" I said moving it around trying to prove my point.

"I don't care, you're hurt."

"I'm not severely hurt and getting hurt is a part of this job in which I signed on to do, you can't put me in a bubble." I said.

"Why can't I?" Wade asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Because I won't allow it…you are ridiculous, as cute as it is that you want to protect me but you can't protect me all the time." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water sliding past him.

"What do you mean by that?" Wade asked.

"I just mean Wade that I love that you are protective but let me venture out, let me get hurt and let me learn…I love you for trying to guide me, protecting me from the bad and trying to teach me right from wrong but sometimes doing the wrong is what I need to do to learn for myself than taking your word…this is unplanned, it happens and yet I keep begging to get hurt more because I love it…" I said as I turned heading back to him.

"Doesn't make me enjoy it any more that my sister is hurt and in pain because I got into some crazy ass sport as a job…" Wade said.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way and you know how I feel when you get injured and that you are already having issues with your body."

"It's not that I have issues with my body, I'm just tall and need help stretching my abnormally long legs." Wade said as I just laughed at him.

"Whatever way you want to phase it…we are brother and sister, it's alright to worry and try to be protective but please stop 'freaking' every time I have a little boo boo, I'm 28 years old and I've lived through a whole lot more painful things than this." I said as I waved my braced wrist.

"True, but I'm still going to fight off the boys and protect you from those horn dogs." Wade said.

"I won't expect less." I said as I was mentally hating this because even though I wanted to get in a fight about this, I knew it wasn't the time so I just stepped closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him and he hugged me back.

"Come on lets go, I'm beat." Wade said as he grabbed his orange from me along with the solo bottle still sitting on the ground as we headed out towards the car we had rented for the weekend and I told him of the plans I had made with Maryse, Beth and Natalya the following week so he knew what and where I was to be since he always seemed to want to know who I was with, he was like my third parent.


	63. Chapter 63

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Wade drove us the short distance to find a hotel for the night, it was odd that we hadn't been driving through the night but it was giving Drew and I time to go out onto the town to spend time alone together without the fear of being caught. I climbed out of the car pulling my backpack with me that I didn't throw into the trunk as I walked to the trunk letting Stephan slide through between the two cars after I had shut my door as Wade pulled the trunk open exposing our suitcases as I pulled mine out when it was available to be able to pull out as I set it onto the ground to roll and pulled the handlebar up stepping aside to let Stephan and Drew grab theirs as we headed across the parking lot towards the lobby seeing very few people hanging around and we weren't sure if it was fans or not so I courageously reached out grasping Drew's hand, he instinctively slid his fingers between mine locking our hands together as I looked over at him smiling as we walked the distance to the front of the door that automatically opened but we weren't stopped and Wade never said anything but once we walked through the doors we broke the grip our hands on each others. We went into the formed line that was set up standing between Wade and Drew as I held onto my suitcase handlebar as we waited our turns and I walked up to the counter with Wade knowing it was clear with fans but I couldn't help the glances over to Drew fighting the smiles that wanted to approach my lips. I pushed myself off the counter that I was leaning against waiting for Wade to check us in and headed to the elevator that only contained Wade and I this time around.

"I think Stephan and I are going out tonight…" I said.

"To make up for last night?" Wade asked not looking up from the receipt that he had gotten from the receptionist.

"Yeah, we are going to the movies I believe."

"Well, have fun…" Wade said as he finally looked up when the elevator tinged watching as the doors started to slide open.

"I don't know what time we will get back." I said as I followed behind my brother off the elevator hoping he doesn't invite himself along or ask any questions like he has this far.

"You'll have a room key or you can crash at his room…I'm exhausted so I probably won't even hear you come back in." Wade said as I could tell he was as I smirked knowing I could probably crash in Drew's room again and claim that I was in Stephan's room.

"Okay…" I said as he swiped the card to get the green light to let us into the room that would be ours for the night as I walked into the room behind him rolling my bag aside in a spot that won't be in the way and clear of the walkway. I set my backpack onto the first bed that I had approached as I zipped it open finding my clutch purse that I semi-packed earlier when I remembered that I should slide my charger into my purse in case if I do end up staying with Drew again tonight. I slid the charger into my purse without Wade seeing so and knew that I was already planning on staying because I wanted to stay but I wasn't sure how Drew would feel about me crashing with him two nights in a row. I pulled out my phone texting Drew saying that it was a go for tonight before I set my phone beside the purse to grab as I found my make-up bag and hair brush going into the bathroom.

"Why are you doing your make-up and hair? You're just going to the movies and with Stephan, it's not like you are impressing anyone." Wade said.

"I'm a Diva, I always need to look my best because I'm representing the company." I said in a complete lie.

"Who is going to care at 11 PM at night?" Wade asked.

"Some people may care." I said shrugging.

"You are so weird." Wade said as he turned around from the door frame and heading back into the main room as I wiped at my forehead trying to get the fake sweat hoping Wade wouldn't try to figure out the true reason why I had to touch up even though I just did it a short amount of time ago at the arena but had to make sure everything was fine. I went back out to the main room checking my phone, I was lucky Wade wasn't much of a snooper when it came to checking my phone unless if I gave him permission and he has only done it a couple of times if I wasn't around and he recognized the number but he never really invaded my privacy unless if he needed to in rare instances that I was late coming home and he was extremely worried. I had read the text from Drew saying what room he was in along with giving him about 15 minutes to freshen up and it has already been about 5 minutes since I had received that message and I wrote back saying okay as I tossed my stuff back into the bag as I found my deodorant and perfume freshening up that way as Wade just rolled his eyes. "I can't say you aren't becoming girly." Wade said.

"Yeah…" I said in an offensive tone as I dropped it back into my bag to use tomorrow and debating if I wanted to bring it with me in case but then I realized I had a small travel sized bottle of perfume in my clutch purse to spray over me tomorrow morning if I end up smelling of Drew's cologne yet again. I slid my phone into my pocket as I picked up my clutch purse sliding it under my armpit to hold it between my body and arm, "I'll see you tonight or in the morning, probably morning because you'll be asleep when I come in probably."

"Okay, have fun…" Wade said.

"I will…sleep tight." I said.

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you." Wade said as I grabbed a room key putting that in the opposing pocket of my phone before I headed out of the hotel room pulling my phone back out going to the text that had the room number Drew texted me heading to that room and he was on the floor below ours so it took a little while longer to get to his room. I stopped in front of his door looking down the halls making sure Wade hadn't followed me much less anyone could see me going in here since very few people know about us right now. I knocked on the door as I looked down tugging at my shirt to pull it down some to cover the top hem of my pants when the door opened when I was still tugging at my shirt.

"You okay?" Drew asked as I looked at him as I felt my face going red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry my shirt rode up a little so I had to adjust it." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay…you ready to go?" Drew asked.

"Obviously if I am standing at your door…" I said as he scratched at his eyebrow with his thumb as he let out a chuckle.

"I deserved that sarcastic answer…let me grab my wallet and key." He said as I stepped into the room behind him and held his door open watching as he picked up the hotel key and wallet from the table that was in the room sliding it into his pockets before he pushed the button on the television on the way back to the door where I stood.

"Wade said I could stay the night at Stephan's but he gave me permission and that is if you want me to stay the night." I said.

"I can pull off Stephan and I would love for you to stay the night, more time for me to cuddle with my baby…"

"I doubt that you can pull off Stephan's look…the pale white skin and the red hair is hard to pull off." I said as he chuckled.

"Only he can do it…" Drew said.

"Yeah he seems to be the only one that can work that type of combination." I said as I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to his embrace and his hand gripping at the opposing hip from the side he was walking on as we turned down the small hall to stand in front the elevators that I just rode down on. Drew leant forward pressing the down button watching the arrow listening to the elevator shoot, "What do you have planned?" I asked curiously looking to him.

"You'll see." Drew said as he smirked as he led me onto the elevator that just opened for us and I watched as Drew pushed the lobby button. We climbed off the elevator and his hand slipped from my waist, I felt his hand slide into mine interlacing his fingers with mine letting him lead me out of the hotel into the somewhat colder weather opposed to earlier, I broke the grip his hand on mine as I wrapped my arms around his muscled arm cuddling close to it trying to get warm from it. "You cold?" Drew asked as he tried to fight against my grip to slide his arm out of my arms as I nodded feeling myself blush.

"I'm sensitive to the cold, this isn't too cold but it's the breeze that is making it worse…" I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder grasping my upper bicep pulling me to his embrace feeling his body warmth, it wasn't too cold but it was chili out to where I would shiver once and a while.


	64. Chapter 64

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We walked down the road a block or two to stand in front of a movie theater that wasn't designed like those that are near our house in Florida and it seemed like an older theater the way it was designed.

"What movie sounds good?" Drew asked as he pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around my waist and his hands resting on my hip bones pulling me back against his embrace as I stared at the selected movies they had showing.

"Well, what time is it?" I asked reaching into my pocket pulling out my phone and swiped at the screen seeing the time and looked back up at the displayed movies. "The next movies coming on are Sinister, which seems like a horror movie, Red Dawn, which is the remake or Rise of the Guardians, which is a cartoon of sorts." I said.

"Red Dawn remake isn't as good as the original, have you seen it?" Drew asked.

"I can't say I have…you have already seen it obviously so that one is out and I'm not really feeling Rise of the Guardians because that seems a bit childish." I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"That leaves Sinister, you okay with seeing that? It's a horror film and I'm sure we can wait for the next chick flick if you want to." Drew said as I looked back at the movies that were to show in about 45 plus minutes.

"It's fine, none of those seem intriguing and I'm sure that I'm going to be watching plenty of those next week." I said.

"Next week?" Drew asked intrigued.

"Oh, Beth, Natalya and I are having a girl's night so I'm sure there are going to be plenty of chick flick movies throughout the night." I said.

"Does that mean I don't get to see you next week?"

"At least not that night." I said as I chuckled as he smirked as he stepped beside me grabbing my hand pulling me up to the window purchasing two tickets to the next showing of Sinister that was to start in about fifteen minutes. We hurriedly went into the theater as we headed towards the snack stand that didn't have a line, it seemed bare considering the time it was. "I'm not getting popcorn." I said in a threat.

"Why's that?" Drew asked curiously as he rested his hand on the arch of my back.

"Last time I saw a horror movie and had popcorn I had spilt it everywhere when I jumped." I said.

"Yeah, I remember that…." Drew said bursting into laughter.

"Laugh it up all you want, but you paid for that tub of popcorn because I paid for our candy." I said as he got serious faced.

"Right…you want to split some sno-caps and soda?" Drew asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said as he walked up to the counter ordering that, he handed me the drink that we were to split and he carried the two boxes of sno-caps to the proper theater seeing that there was only one other party in there that was two boys that seemed to be late teens early twenties. Drew and I headed up the stairs towards the back of the theater claiming two seats in the middle of the last row. I slid the drink into the cup holder that was attached to the arm rest between the two seats that Drew and I claimed, I looked over watching as Drew was trying to rip open the plastic that you could never seem to open from the box.

"God damn it, why the hell do they put this plastic over the boxes?" Drew asked as he was getting frustrated as I let out a giggle when the lights started to dim to play the previews before the movie was to start as Drew just dropped his hands further into his lap looking up at the ceiling in disbelieve as I couldn't help but to laugh as I opened my purse that was resting on my lap pulling out the house keys I had in it handing it over to Drew letting him use it and watched as he did so using the light from the projection screen. He finally was able to get the plastic off both the boxes handing me one for me to eat as I slid my keys back into my purse clicking it shut as we watched the next preview since we missed the first one due to trying to get these boxes open. As the previews were playing we discussed if the movie would be worth seeing in theater, if it looked any good or if we should go see it when it came out. After the previews had finished, the two boys that were in there with us got up and left leaving only us two alone in the theater.

"Why are you going to pay the cost of a movie ticket and buy snacks if you aren't going to stay for the movie? That is flat out pointless." Drew said as I chuckled.

"I guess they got scared." I said shrugging.

"Wusses…this movie is for men…" Drew said as I looked to him, "And women…" He said smirking as he rolled his head to look at me, he leant over pecking his lips against mine for a quick kiss. I looked back at the screen watching as the movie's credits began to play slowly pulling one sno-cap out of the box at a time trying to time out when to take a drink from the soda that Drew and I were to share. I had finished my snack putting it on top of my purse as I was clenching my purse with every time I heard a simple noise trying not to jump or get too scared or tried not to show how easily I was able to jump from this movie, it wasn't scary per say it was the noises and the random things that were jumping out. I heard Drew let out a yawn as I watched as he stretched his arms out in front of him lifting them above his head then out to his sides feeling the one wrap around me as I looked to his hand that was resting on my shoulder now, I couldn't believe that he just tried to do this whole yawn-stretch ploy to wrap his arm around me getting me to chuckle as I looked to him.

"You know, you don't have to do this whole 'let me stretch my arms so I can wrap my arm around my date' moves in order to have a reason to put your arm around me." I said as Drew smirked.

"I didn't think you'll notice." Drew said.

"I noticed…you don't need a reason to wrap your arm around me, I encourage it." I said when a loud noise came from the movie getting my attention jumping in my seat covering my heart with my hand as I leant forward laughing at myself as Drew laughed as well as I sat back in my seat. Drew grabbed the cup from the cup holder lifting the arm rest that separated us pulling me closer to him as I rested my head against his shoulder as his arm rested on my upper bicep grasping it gently as he pulled me closer to him as I slid as close as I could to him and every time it got to a part where it showed too much gore or I couldn't watch knowing something was to jump out, I turned my head digging my face into his chest and I felt his fingers running through my hair trying to soothe me. The movie ended and I sat up from his embrace running a hand through my hair as the lights slowly came back on as we stood to our feet.

"Sorry that we saw this movie, it kind of scared you, huh?" Drew asked as I could tell he felt guilty for seeing this movie.

"It wasn't too scary, it was more gore than I had thought and I have seen a lot more scary movies than that one and I am the one that picked this movie so don't feel guilty about it. I had fun." I said.

"Fine, how dare you pick that movie, I may have nightmares." Drew said as I just gently smacked him playfully as he let out laughs and I just had to laugh too as he held my hands as we headed down the stairs to exit the empty theater we were just in and out to the sidewalk we had walked along earlier. I turned to head back to the hotel thinking the date was done when Drew wasn't budging as I turned around seeing our arms outstretched.

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked as I stood my ground.

"You're going the wrong way…there is another part, come on…" He said nodding the opposing way as I slowly stepped back to stand beside him as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him as I let him lead the way down the sidewalk towards where the second part was.


	65. Chapter 65

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I stood aside as Drew pulled open the door to this diner, it wasn't until we walked in hearing the music from the 1950's coming from a jukebox along with all the employees dressed like they were in the 50's with the poodle skirts on the girls and it was like I had walked into Grease.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked looking over to Drew.

"I did some research on my phone, I know how much you love this era and the movie Grease, it's almost a replica of that restaurant that they used." Drew said as I looked around realizing it looked just like the one that they used.

"Two?" The hostess asked as Drew nodded yes as we were led to a table where we were to sit on barstools, Drew pulled mine out and held my hand as I slid onto the barstool trying not to slip with the heels I was wearing and Drew slid onto the barstool across from me and were handed each a menu.

"I'm not that hungry, you want to share something?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, you want to split a chocolate milkshake?" Drew asked as I laughed as I nodded in agreement. Drew ordered that for us as I looked at the small jukebox on our table.

"Does this play over the speakers or just through this tiny one?" I asked curiously.

"I think it'll play over the speakers…or maybe the big one over there is the one that is connected with the speakers." Drew said as I looked over at the big jukebox next to the small dance floor the restaurant had and no one was occupying said dance floor.

"I wonder if there are different songs per one." I said curiously as I flipped through the songs on the tiny one that was on our table.

"Let's go find out." Drew said as he slid off of the bar stool grabbing my hand leading me towards the jukebox that was still playing 'Rocking Robin,' there was only a couple other people there as patrons. I stood in front of Drew who slid his arms on either side of me flipping through the jukebox looking over all the different songs it had. "You see anything you like?" Drew asked.

"Like? Love is more like it…I love like half of these songs…" I said as my eyes were glued to the pages that were within the machine.

"Maybe I'll put one on now and then we'll dance to one later." Drew said as he slid a hand into his pocket pulling out a few coins that he had gotten back from the theater putting them in the machine letting me choose a song, which it took me a lot longer than it was supposed to decide on a song and finally punched in the numbers of a song before the song that was currently playing ended and the song I chose began up getting me to smile wide as I looked up at the speakers that was installed in the ceiling. "You truly like this thing huh?" Drew asked as I felt him slightly glaze his finger across my neck moving my hair out of the way pressing his lips to my neck.

"Yes, I love the 50s." I said as I smiled as I looked to the side he was kissing.

"I know you do, that's why I chose this." Drew said as I smiled more as he grabbed my hand leading me back to the table that our milkshake was just set onto for us to enjoy when we returned. Drew reached over picking up the top of the straw canister, he pulled out the thing letting all the straws raise up out of the canister it was in, I was easily amused by this little device as I simply grabbed a straw for myself and Drew did so himself as well sticking our straws into the milkshake that was between us.

"You want the cherry?" I asked.

"May I?" Drew asked as I nodded as I scooped some of the whip cream onto my straw and licked it off the straw.

"I wonder where they bought those poodle skirts." I said as I watched a girl walk by wearing one.

"The 50's store? Or she inherited it from her parents or grandparents." Drew said.

"I don't think there is such a thing called the 50's store."

"How do you know?"

"I don't…"

"Would you really wear a poodle skirt?" Drew asked as he put his finger over the top of his straw before pulling it out of the shake and stuck the opposite end into his mouth before taking his finger off the top to allow the contents he just sucked into the straw drip into his open mouth.

"Maybe to a costume party, I don't think that is something one could wear everyday nowadays due to the way our society is now with fashion." I said.

"I think you will look cute in one." Drew said.

"I doubt that…" I said as I did the same thing he just did with the straw, I guess we did have the same eating habits.

"I think so…would you like me to help you find one?" Drew asked.

"No, I don't need another thing in my closet that I won't wear and next week I expect that I will get more useless clothes to wear." I said.

"They aren't useless, I bet whatever Beth and Natalya help you pick out will look amazing." Drew said.

"You are supposed to say that."

"I'm not supposed to say anything." Drew said.

"If I were to wear a poodle skirt, would you dress like Danny Zuko in Grease so we can be Sandy and Danny?" I asked chuckling.

"Once and it must be for a costume party."

"Halloween is coming up." I said smiling and chuckling.

"We'll do that then, I'll totally do that…"

"Will you learn a song to sing with me?"

"Must I?" Drew asked.

"No…but it'll be hilarious." I said as I chuckled as I ate some more of the shake.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Drew asked.

"But, we have time to do that." I said.

"I'm sure you will be willing to teach me every word since I'm sure you know every word of that movie considering how much you watched that." Drew said as I smiled.

"No…" I said as he gave me this look, "Maybe…" I said.

"You know you do…" Drew said.

"I do, but it's not something to be proud of…"

"You should be proud of that, not everyone can say they can quote movies…"

"You can quote your own fair share of movies." I said.

"That is another thing we have in common…" Drew said smirking as he twirled his straw in the milkshake.

"Are you going to have another Halloween party?" I asked.

"I may…it turned out well last time…" Drew said.

"I remember when you dressed up as that pimp and Stephan was the caveman…the pictures that came out of that night was hysterical." I said.

"Why didn't Wade come that night?" Drew asked as he took another sip of the milkshake.

"He went to his ex-girlfriends work party that night…"

"Whatever happened to her?" He asked as he dropped some milkshake into his mouth from his straw like we have been doing as I twirled my straw.

"Who the fuck knows and honestly I am glad that she isn't around, I strongly disliked her…" I said.

"Me too." Drew said as I smirked.

"I'm done." I said as I grabbed a napkin wiping my hands with it trying to get the stickiness from the ice cream that my straw contained off my hand.

"Me too…I feel like I have a lot of cardio to do to burn this off."

"I'll join in on that cardio."

"Gym buddies." Drew said smirking as he wiped his hands with a napkin as well.

"We got to stay healthy, I don't need to lose you now and we haven't spent enough time together. I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too…I don't expect to leave anytime soon…you want to listen to one more song?" Drew asked as he dropped a few dollar bills onto the table to cover the bill of the milkshake.

"Please?" I asked excitedly.

"Absolutely." He said as he stuck his arm out wrapping it around my shoulders walking with me down to where the jukebox was to overlook the songs that it contained. "May I choose the song this time?" He asked as he stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me and looked over my shoulders looking into the machine.

"It's only fair because I chose the song earlier tonight." I said.

"Cover your eyes." He said as I closed my eyes and felt one of his hands cover my already closed eyes hearing him drop coins into the machine and flipping through, I was highly anticipating for this song he was to choose and I was trying to think of all the songs that I remembered that was in the machine or that could possibly be in the machine until I heard him punch in numbers.

"May I open them now?" I asked tugging at his hand trying to see what songs were on the page that was opened in the jukebox.

"Turn around before you open them." He said man-handling me to turn around to face him, his hands rested perfectly on my hips. "Promise me that you'll dance with me when my song comes on."

"Why wouldn't I dance with you?" I asked as I slowly snaked my arms around his neck.

"I don't know, I just would rather ask you." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face as I played with some loose hair on the back of his neck.

"Well, yes you may have the dance with me." I said as I was excitedly awaiting for the current song to end and the song Drew picked to start up. I scooted closer to his embrace as his arms slipped around me holding me tight to him when the song ended and the first so many beats started when I instantly recognized it as one of my favorite love songs from this era. "You did not just choose 'Unchained Melody' by Righteous Brothers?"

"Maybe I did." He said smiling as he pulled me further away from the jukebox as he pulled my one hand from around his neck and bent it a little to our side as our hands cupped together, my other hand slowly slid to rest on his shoulder and his other hand rested on my hip as we slowly rocked back and forth to the beat of the song, "I knew this is one of your favorite songs, at least from this time era…I remember you used to go around singing this at one time." Drew said as I felt myself blush leaning my head forward letting my hair drop to the side of my face chuckling as I slowly looked back up.

"I thought no one remembered that…" I said smiling.

"I did…it's a good song..." Drew said.

"Is this our song now?" I asked curiously as he moved my hand back to rest on his shoulder before his hand found my other hip pulling me closer as our sways never lost beat to the song.

"Maybe, I thought we had another song already."

"Do we?" I asked.

"You don't remember the first time we slow danced together, do you?"

"We've done this before?" I asked trying to rack my brain of when we had danced before and when this could have happened.

"Yes we have, you honestly don't remember?" He said smiling and chuckling.

"I do remember, do you?"

"I obviously remember…you aren't going to get any hints from me." Drew said as I felt horrible for not remembering and trying to remember said song and night, I knew it wasn't my prom nor his prom. "You are trying to rack your brain right now, aren't you?" Drew asked letting out more chuckles at me.

"No…" I lied as he smiled.

"It's not a big deal, I'm sure that I have forgotten or will forget something just as important sooner than later…" Drew said as I felt horrible, I had such a bad memory and how can he remember this and I couldn't? I scooted closer to his embrace leaning my head against his chest just listening and mumbling the words along to the song as I was wrapped up in his embrace rocking to the beat. The song slowly came to an end before it started playing a random song, I knew no one had purchased a song from the jukebox behind us, I stepped back from his embrace pushing some hair behind my ear. "You ready to go back to the hotel?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired…" I said trying to hold back a yawn and wanted some time to try to think of this time Drew and I could have had a slow dance together. His hand slid into my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we headed towards the door we had walked through earlier in the night and walked out of it only to have Drew pull me into his embrace feeling his warmth wrapping my arms around his waist holding him close to me as we walked the short distance to the hotel. "You want me to stay the night?" I asked curiously as we walked through the automatic doors the hotel had to get into the lobby.

"When won't I want you to stay the night?" Drew asked seeing a smirk come across his face as I smiled too as we claimed an elevator taking it up to the floor his room was on and he led us down the hall to his room.


	66. Chapter 66

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I stood beside Drew watching as he pulled his room key out of his pocket and unlocked the door with the key pushing the door open, he stepped into the room as he was pushing the door open, he held the door open behind him letting me slide into the room with him making sure no one saw me go into the room with him.

"You can wear the clothes you wore last night." Drew said as he went over to the table tossing the contents in his pockets onto the table, it reminded me of what Wade would do right when we get into the room and I smiled as I pushed my hands in my pockets as I stared at Drew from across the room and looked him up and down enjoying the view of his backside yet still trying to rack my brain when I allowed this slow dance to happen. "Enjoying the view?" Drew asked as he slowly looked over his shoulder and his hair blocking some of his facial features hearing a little chuckle escape his lips.

"Maybe." I said smirking.

"Here, let me get you your designated clothes."

"Designated clothes?" I asked curiously.

"The clothes that you wore last night and that still smells like you…which is a very nice scent if I might add, you should wear it more often."

"I'll make note that you like that scent and I'll try my best to keep stock of it." I said smiling as he handed me the outfit I had wore the other night.

"Good." He said as I smiled as I headed towards the bathroom to change as I got to the bathroom door, I stopped leaning forward against the door frame.

"Drew…" I said as he stopped in his tracks turning to look at me, "And I liked the cologne you've been wearing." I said smiling as he smirked back at me as I slid into the bathroom locking the door behind me as I changed into the clothes that I had worn before and collected the clothes that I was just wearing along with my shoes heading out to the main room seeing Drew already laying in the bed under the covers as I put my clothes and shoes aside for me to change back into the morning. I went to my clutch purse finding my phone charger in it taking it to the outlet that was on my side of the bed plugging it into said outlet before setting my phone on the floor between the bed and the wall. "Is your alarm set?" I asked.

"Extra early so I could walk you back to your room like a gentleman would do." Drew said as I smiled.

"If you want to…you don't have to."

"I want to and don't ever tell me I don't have to do something that I want to do." He said as his fingers twirled the ends of my hair as his arm rested under my neck for support as I rested one hand on his bare chest and my head resting sort of on his shoulder with the blanket coming up to our waists watching the television that he was still flipping through the channels on. I snuggled closer to him and I just let my mind wander through all the things that I have done that Drew was there for and enjoyed feeling Drew's fingers playing with the tips of my hair before he left the television on a channel, he put the remote onto the nightstand and reached up turning the lamp off before he rolled over moving his arm slightly and I had to move slightly so he could roll onto his side facing me. He wrapped his other arm around my waist as his arm was still under my neck keeping it supported, he pulled me closer to his embrace feeling his arm slumped over my waist, his other curved down my body holding me tight to him, my head leant forward resting against his bare chest hearing the soft beats of his heart through his chest which was soothing and yet adorable, I also felt protected and safe wrapped in his two arms along with the soothing gesture of his hand rubbing at my back or playing with the tips of my hair. My arms were resting between our bodies as he was pulling me closer and my hands would randomly rub against his bare chest. "Goodnight Julie." Drew said hearing him say it from his mouth but yet from his chest then felt him press his soft lips against the top of my head.

"Night Drew." I said as I pressed my lips at the closest part of his skin I could reach. I snuggled closer, oddly I liked sleeping in this position better than the one we slept in the other night because I was wrapped up in his arms and felt protected and safe with his muscular arms around me. I fell asleep only to wake up when I felt his arm snake away from my body then I began to hear the soft sound of his alarm from his phone, I slowly sat up running a hand through my hair as I looked back at Drew as he slowly rolled back over. "Morning Drew." I said as I smirked slightly as he ran a hand over his face.

"Morning…I think I am kind of getting used to this whole holding you during the night thing and you are spoiling me with letting me cuddle with you." Drew said.

"I can say the same…" I said smiling as I laid back down as I leant over pressing my lips to his for a kiss. He smirked as he reached out brushing his hand through the roots of my hair as I smiled and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him like we just were before his alarm had went off again, I honestly didn't want to get up from this position. "I should get up…" I said as I snuggled my head closer to his chest.

"Yeah, we don't want Wade to get suspicious or catch us in the act." Drew said as he pressed his lips at the top of my head before turning off the alarm that he must have push snooze on.

"Yeah…" I said letting out a deep breath before I broke from his grip to sit up and rolled over to my side of the bed picking up my phone seeing texts from Beth confirming the girl's day that I had locked along with Maryse texting about how she wants to hang out and the details for that locking that along with a couple from Stephan asking how our night out was so he had his story straight for Wade. I wrote Stephan back with all the details that he needed to know and what I would tell Wade before I unplugged my phone and put my cord on top of my purse before I picked up my clothes taking them into the bathroom changing into the outfit I had wore the night before. I walked back out to the main room seeing Drew buttoning his pants and pulled the zipper up on his jeans, I bit at my bottom lip trying not to stare at the shirtless man that was just doing his pants, I went over setting the clothes gently on top of his suitcase for him to take care of before I went back to my purse wrapping my phone charger up sliding it into my purse before I found my perfume that I quickly sprayed over myself.

"Do I stink that bad?" Drew asked as he pulled a black tank top over his rock hard upper body that I had enjoyed staring at up until now.

"No, just I don't need Wade smelling cologne all over me and that would send all types of red flags because there shouldn't be any reason why I would smell like cologne if I were to stay at Stephan's room because him and I won't cuddle." I tried to explain.

"Yeah, we don't want him to suspect anything…do I have to be jealous of you and Stephan?" Drew asked as he tried to seductively walk over to me sticking his arms out grasping my hips pulling me towards him and my hands fell onto his chest as he slowly slid his feet apart to make us the same height.

"No…you never have to be jealous of Stephan, we won't ever happen…" I said.

"We were to never happen and look how that turned out."

"Stephan is more like a brother, he knows too much and he isn't my type…my type is Scottish, six footish, and with long brown hair…" I said.

"I don't know anyone with those characteristics…" Drew said dumbfounded.

"Me neither." I said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a light kiss that slowly turned into a more deep passionate kiss. My hands slowly sliding around his neck, tangling in the short hair on the back of his neck as his hands were tightening on my hips then loosening up again. Our lips broke trying to catch my breath as our foreheads came into contact and my lips were curled up in a smile, we haven't been able to experience a kiss like that in a while. "You…uh…you want to walk me back to my room?" I asked as I slowly stepped back from his grip running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah…" He said as he nodded as he walked over slipping his bare feet into his tennis shoes before he followed me out of his room after I made sure I had everything that was mine. Drew's hand gripped mine interlacing his fingers with mine as we slowly walked together down the hall to the tiny hall that contained the elevators, Drew pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around my waist holding me tight to his body until our elevator arrived. We climbed on, I pushed the proper button that corresponded with the floor the room I was to share with Wade was on and watched the doors close as I leant back against the railing beside Drew holding his hand and he covered my hand with his other hand. I looked at my hand that was enclosed with both of Drew's hands smiling as I looked back up at Drew noticing he was staring at our hands as well as if he was in a trance when it hit me when him and I had our first and only slow dance until last night and I began to smile remembering what he had done that night. The elevator tinged drawing Drew and mine's attention away from zoning out as we stared at our hands as we headed down the hall and we stopped a few doors short of the room that I was to stay in. "I guess this is good-bye…well for what, an hour?" Drew asked as he let out a chuckle as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Yeah…I had so much fun last night and thank you for the experience…" I said.

"You're welcome…I thought you would enjoy it and I enjoyed it just as much just seeing you having so much fun." Drew said as he leant his forehead against mine.

"Well, at least we both had a good time." I said smiling as I rolled my head forward pressing my lips against his for a soft kiss.

"We always have a good time together."

"This is true." I said smiling as he pressed his lips against mine for another soft kiss.

"I should let you get in there before we get caught." He said as I didn't want this to end, I felt kind of angry that this had to end but I knew he was right as I stood up stepping back from his embrace trying to act like we weren't just kissing or doing what we just did, he pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before he turned to head down the hall.

"Drew…" I said as I waited until he took a couple steps, he stopped slowly turning to stand facing the wall to see what I wanted.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It was 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' by Backstreet Boys." I said.

"What?" He asked as I slowly took one small step towards him as I sheepishly pushed my hands into my pockets.

"The first song we slow danced to…it was 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' by Backstreet Boys." I said confidently as he smiled and he looked down at his feet then back up at me.

"You remember when?" Drew asked.

"It was the weekend of WrestleMania 27, it was Wade's first WrestleMania in which he had a match and I drove up with him and his ex-girlfriend and you drove up with Stephan. Wade took his ex-girlfriend to the Hall of Fame ceremony along with to the post-ceremony ball so I was in the hotel with nowhere to go along with no dress besides the black strapless cocktail dress I had brought for the formal Mania breakfast that I was to attend with you guys. I was in the hotel room, you came back during the Hall of Fame ceremony by cab to pick me up and you even stopped to buy me a corsage, if I remember correctly you said that I shouldn't be stuck up in a hotel room while you all were out having fun. You waited while I showered and dressed in my dress that was to be the only dress at the ball that went mid-thigh, you took me as your plus one and I sat at the table that we were assigned as Wade danced with his ex, Stephan was chatting with a few of the other former and current talent and you came over with two drinks for us. You dragged me to the dance floor because you knew how much I had adored the Backstreet Boys." I said as I recollected that night and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face, "I can't believe I had forgotten that night and how much you had done for me that night, I honestly didn't know you knew how upset I was that I couldn't go to the ball." I said as I looked down to my feet then back at him and the smile on his face was priceless.

"It was worth it…I didn't break your heart then, I won't break your heart now and I will never break your heart." He said winking at me before he turned heading down the hall, I smiled as I watched him walk down the hall until he got to where the elevators were turning around to go down a couple of doors to the room that was checked out to Wade and I. I let myself into the room seeing that Wade was pretty much ready to go, which was a surprise as I couldn't care less that he was ready and I was just so happy right now remembering that night and that even then it could have begun this relationship Drew and I had with how kind and by how much he was looking out for me he had done.


	67. Chapter 67

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I CHANGED THE RATING TO M BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER OR TWO IN THE FUTURE THAT WILL CONTAIN STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, I HAVEN'T REACHED SAID PART BUT I KNOW THERE WILL BE BECAUSE I'M A PERVERT AND I'VE ALREADY STARTED TO PLAN AHEAD IN THIS STORY SO I KIND OF KNOW WHAT IS TO COME AND I FIGURED CHANGE IT NOW SO EVERYONE IS FOREWARNED ABOUT SAID CHANGE BEFORE IT EVEN COMES CLOSE.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked further into the room that was supposed to be the room I was to stay in last night if I wasn't spending the night with Drew.

"Morning." I said as I rested my purse onto the bed that was to be mine before I headed to the suitcase that was mine to pull out a new outfit for the day because I felt dirty wearing this even though I could smell small Drew's cologne but at random times I could smell it stronger than others.

"Morning…how was the movie?"

"I liked it but Stephan left in the middle of it to try to sneak into another movie, I guess he was successful because he didn't return." I said as I grabbed a new outfit smiling.

"Sounds like Stephan…you're not going to shower are you?" Wade asked.

"No, I'll take one at the arena…" I said as I hurried into the bathroom changing and did a quick poor man's shower with baby wipes trying to get as much of the cologne as I could off or what I think was enough to get it off for him not to smell it. I re-did my make-up along with doing my hair and brushing my teeth. I headed out tiding up what needed to be tidy up in my suitcase before I was ready to go for the drive, Wade checked us out before we headed down to the lobby where we had went into the little coffee shop they had getting a coffee and a muffin or doughnut each. Wade and I sat at a table knowing we had time until Stephan or Drew were to emerge from their rooms ready to go.

"Are you going to be able to perform with your wrist?" Wade asked concerned.

"It's not as painful today, I may take some Tylenol before my match but that is something I need to do when we get there is to rehearse with Drew to test how well my wrist is holding up."

"That is the best thing to do, just don't overdo it or push it, I don't want you to ruin your wrist more and I worry…if you are anything like me, which I know you are, you will end up doing so, and that is why I have to warn you…" Wade said.

"I know…I won't…worst case scenario Drew will work most of the match." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, just be careful…what is planned for these girl days?" Wade asked.

"Shopping with Maryse along with talking since we haven't been able to catch up and she says she feels bad her and Mike couldn't make it to my graduation…as for with Beth and Natalya we are shopping, doing facials, watching chick flicks, ordering pizza and doing nails and stuff like that so I may end up crashing at her house."

"Sounds like fun…maybe I'll have the guys over and we'll watch the football games and do manly things." Wade said.

"That seems fun." I said smiling.

"You going to have money to go shopping?" Wade asked.

"Crap, I didn't go see Hunter last night after the show." I said as I just realized it when Wade said that as I ran a hand through my hair as I grasped a handful of my hair out of frustration and fear that I was to get my ass chewed out for forgetting.

"Text him and apologize, explain to him you got injured and it slipped your mind." Wade said as I nodded as I was nervously shaking, I was merely afraid of talking to Hunter after already blowing up at him once, which I'm surprised didn't get me fired, but ever since then I'm nervous that he would fire me. I pulled out my phone opening a new text and finding Hunter's number deep into my contacts writing a text and re-reading it multiple times before pushing the send button as I now was to wait until he responded.

"I just won't buy anything if I don't have money…" I said shrugging.

"Or Hunter can give you a payday advance because we got paid Friday for the previous weekend and you worked the previous weekend so they owe you money." Wade said as I smirked as he told me this information.

"Or I will be able to buy things then." I said as I smiled as I pushed a button on my phone to light it up to see if I had gotten a text.

"You turned it down?"

"Yeah, I turned it down to alarm only because people were texting me through the night and I had it on its charger in the bathroom the other night and it was annoying the girls." I said as he nodded.

"It's good to keep it on silent so you won't be constantly having to check it and ruining plans you have, especially with the life we have you can't be worried about texts." Wade said when my phone went off with a text from Hunter.

"You say that as Hunter wrote me back." I said as I was trying not to freak out.

"See what he says, he doesn't have the power to fire you…" Wade said as it calmed me a little as I opened the text.

"'I hope that your injury isn't anything too serious, see me when you first arrive to arena with paperwork and we'll talk.'" Hunter wrote as I read it to myself as I nodded closing the text and locking my phone before I slid it back into my pocket as Wade and I enjoyed eating our breakfast together before Drew and Stephan showed up ready to go. We went to the car where we loaded up and claimed seats in the car before we drove only an hour to the next town and to the arena. We climbed out of the car meeting at the trunk of the car grabbing our things before Drew's hand slipped into mine, even if it was over my brace and he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"It doesn't bother you that my hand is in a brace?"

"No…it doesn't bother me, is it hurting you?" He asked curiously as I shook my head no as he smiled. We followed behind Wade and Stephan as we headed through the parking lot to the door that was to lead us into the arena.

"I have to go to Hunter's office since I forgot to do so last night." I said.

"Oh, I forgot to remind you…" Drew said.

"It's my fault…it wasn't until this morning that I remembered…I texted him and he was okay with it but afterwards I want to get in the ring with you to test this wrist out to see my limits." I said.

"But I don't want you to do that and overwork your wrist, it needs to rest." Drew said as he tugged at my hand turning me around to stop and I stepped back to stand in front of him.

"I'll ice it…I can't go out and do a match without knowing the limitations of it…" I said as he nodded as he leant his forehead against mine as he ran a hand through my hair and I could tell he was concerned.

"I am just worried, I don't want you to worsen your wrist." Drew said as he rubbed at my back as he pulled me closer to his embrace holding me close.

"I know, I don't want it to either but there is only one way for us to learn and if it worsens then I'll see the trainer and get a tougher brace and not do whatever it was that I did." I said.

"Please make us stop if you need to."

"I will…trust me honey." I said as I pressed my lips against his for a quick kiss.

"I do trust you but I worry about you, I don't want to see you hurt." Drew said as he ran a hand through my hair again.

"I won't…" I said confidently.

"Okay." Drew said kissing me back as he walked me to Hunter's office before I gave him a quick hug, I wanted to give him another kiss but we were more in public with people buzzing around to see us as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hunter's booming voice said from inside the room as I slid into the room shutting the door behind me.

"I am here to drop off the paperwork." I said as I pulled my bag around onto my one shoulder so I could dig into my bag.

"Have seat, you'll be here for a while."

"I got to go practice…." I said pointing over my shoulder.

"You got time, you have 4 hours until doors open." Hunter said as I looked at the door behind me before I let out a breath going over taking a seat as I handed him all the paperwork I had as he looked it over as he nodded entering the information into his computer, I was amused that the computers and the set up could be set up within 24 hours, the crew was amazing to do this. "Okay, all your information is entered and you got a little bit more paperwork to fill out while I grab you the first payment that you missed Friday." Hunter said as I nodded as he grabbed me another stack of papers, it was like five papers so it wasn't bad considering it was mainly filled with words and he headed out of the room as I filled out the paperwork. Hunter came back in with some cash in hand along with some other paperwork, I handed him the work I had that he looked over and entered it into my account to report back to the WWE headquarters before he turned to me counting out the cash that was owed to me as I watched him count it out. "That seems legit?" Hunter asked.

"I guess…" I said shrugging.

"Sign here." He said as I read over the sheet that I was to sign making sure everything was correct and how he has paid me for the weekend I had worked and that I had understood what it meant, etc. I slid it back to him before he handed me the wad of cash for payment of the prior weekend. I pulled out my wallet sliding the cash into it for safe keeping as I put it back in the clutch purse and put that back into my bag as I zipped it up as he began to hand me scripts for upcoming promos that Drew and I were to have either together backstage or with Rosa and Zack along with discussing with me what he was to expect of me and/or along with storylines. I was nodding in agreement with it and he told me said things all the way up until beginning of October and it was only mid-July so they were planning things out and it seemed like a lot of work, but the good thing was that in the beginning of October there was to be a rumble match that Drew was to be a part of for number one contenders spot for the heavyweight championship match. Unfortunately, Drew was to lose along with Wade losing in the same match, it was going to be awesome to see those two in the same match fighting against each other and with me standing ringside. It is going to be dangerous for me to stand ringside during a rumble match and I have to make sure I am on my toes to make sure I won't get hit from the men getting eliminated over the ropes. I got up shoving all the paperwork I was handed regarding all the matches, promos that were to be taped, the times we were to report to do said things and everything that I would need to read over for upcoming events into my bag for reading later, maybe in the car ride or on the plane ride or this break at home. I headed out of the office, I had my bag resting on my shoulder as I headed down the hall running into Heath and Justin coming in for the show, I stopped hugging each of them and oddly I hadn't ran into them before now but I had honestly haven't been paying attention. I then continued along my way going into the locker room changing into my ring attire before I re-slid the wrist brace back onto the wrist tightening the straps that wrapped around it to securely hold it on my wrist tighter.

**A/N (PT. 2): I KNOW THAT DREW WASN'T IN SAID RUMBLE MATCH THAT I'M REFERRING TO AND THAT IT DOESN'T TAKE PLACE IN OCTOBER, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY I HAD TO DO SOME MINOR ADJUSTING TO ACTUAL EVENTS AND I DEARLY APOLOGIZE. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY I DID SO WHEN THAT CHAPTER COMES ABOUT.**


	68. Chapter 68

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

was nervous to go out and practice with Drew, afraid that this brace wasn't tight enough or won't do its job or that the wrist will worsen but I couldn't show these emotions because I had to be strong and stand my ground because if I didn't do this then I'll never know and it'll show how weak I really am. I tried to push the thoughts in my mind aside as I lifted one foot at a time onto the bench tightening the laces that were on my boots making sure they were as tight as they can before I tugged at my shirt a little before I pulled my hair back into a quick and lazy ponytail not caring that there was bumps or how it looked. I headed out of the locker room after I grabbed my phone from my bag texting Drew to see where he was at as I headed to catering to grab a cold bottle of water opposed to the room temperature water that lingers around the halls for anyone to grab one as they walked down it, as convenient as they were, it was nice to get a cold one from the ice coolers in catering. I walked into catering opening the cooler grabbing myself a bottle of water and continued to hold it open for a crew member when I felt my phone vibrate, I checked it seeing the text from Drew that I had opened seeing that he had wrote that he was already in the ring waiting for me. I asked if he wanted a water, I grabbed him one anyway just in case if he said yes but if he didn't want it then I could go for another bottle as I already began to drink at the one I had claimed as mine. I found my way to the ring seeing Drew and Wade in the ring working together as I leant forward against the apron watching the two men work together, I always enjoyed watching those two put on a match or when Stephan had a match with either man because they had such chemistry together from working together so much that it was so smooth and wasn't forced.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Drew asked as he slowly sat up from the bump he had just took from Wade doing his Wasteland signature move.

"Yeah…what are you doing out here Wade?" I asked curiously as I climbed up onto the apron and got to my feet as I leant forward against the top rope.

"Sorry for being concerned and wanting to see how you do with your wrist…" Wade said as he walked over snatching the water that I had already drunk from.

"I already drunk from it." I said as he twisted the top off.

"I'm your brother, it's not like we aren't related…you're not sick and you don't have cooties." Wade said.

"Just don't drink it all…." I said as I slid between the top rope and the middle rope, it was more comfortable than between the middle and bottom rope due to my height but as a Diva we are expected to go between the middle and the bottom.

"I won't…" He said twisting the top back on as I walked the short distance to where Drew sat handing him the bottle that hadn't been open letting him open it to take a drink from it.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Just perfect…" Drew said as I could tell he was biting his lip on trying not to say more.

"You should be more worried about yourself…how's your wrist feeling?" Wade asked as he set the bottle he had snatched from me beside the turnbuckle.

"My wrist is a little sore but I am sure I can bear through it…I am just making sure he was up to par to do the match tonight." I said as I reached out with my good hand helping him to his feet.

"Don't push it…" Wade said as I nodded.

"Who am I practicing with?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips looking between my brother and boyfriend, I wanted to work with my boyfriend since he was my tag team partner but I wanted to work with my brother because he was my brother and it won't be awkward to wrestle with him even though I have wrestled with Drew multiple times before.

"I'll wrestle a round with you." Wade said as I nodded as Drew climbed out of the ring and leant against the ropes as he stood on the apron to watch Wade and I practice our wrestling moves with each other, we had to make sure we went through the motions of each move besides the obvious that I knew my wrist wouldn't handle, like the hand twist or pulling my arm behind my back. Some moves went smoothly where as others made my wrist weak and throb with pain, I was mentally trying to remember what each move was. Wade called for a slam as I positioned my hands properly feeling my brother pick me up to do a body slam feeling my wrist throbbing trying to hold my weight up as he was holding me up trying to show off that he could my weight for however long, feeling my wrist trying to give out on me and I was trying to reposition it to prevent it from happening.

"Put me down!" I yelled as Wade gently set me down and I began rotating my hand trying to rub at my wrist that was in pain as I hunched over trying to catch my breath and tried to ease my pain.

"You okay?" Wade asked.

"I think that a body slam or any move in which I need to hold my own weight is a no unless if I use my other wrist." I said.

"You want to try with your other hand?" Wade asked.

"Yeah…" I said nodding as he waited for me to get ready as we went at it again and it felt odd doing it from this side because I was so used to doing it with my sprained wrist hand but I had to learn how to adjust. I laid on the mat after my brother slammed me just staring up at the ceiling as Wade turned and looked down at me.

"You okay?" Wade asked.

"That felt better than using my sprained but it felt odd since I'm not used to it." I said.

"We can work around it…I mean, speak with Rosa and tell her what you are comfortable with and stuff, I'm sure she will work with you and not do said moves." Drew said.

"Or limit the time she is in the ring…" Wade said.

"I wonder if they will just let it be a solo's match where it's me versus Zack…" Drew said.

"Guys, I can still wrestle…I'll take a Tylenol and talk to Rosa about what can be done and we'll do the match as planned…I'm not backing out of this." I said standing my ground.

"But-" Wade went to protest as I just gave him a look, "You can make your own decisions, just don't injure yourself more." Wade said as I nodded.

"Is that enough for now?" Drew asked as I nodded yes as I climbed out of the ring and jumped off the apron grabbing the water bottle that was mine taking a drink heading to the back letting those two stay out there for the time being. I went to the trainer's quarters to see if they had Tylenol since I didn't have any with me at this time being, I didn't usually carry any but I should start considering my career and with stress piling on, and with stress that I'm under usually gives me stress headaches that sometimes turn into migraines so it won't hurt any. I walked into the trainer's quarters waiting my turn since I wasn't sure where any of the medicines were nor how they put everything unlike some of these people as I watched Stephan just pulling out some wrist tape from one of the crates and using it as I just rolled my eyes as other wrestlers were doing about the same thing until I was grabbed by a trainer and walked over to a bench where I explained what had happened. She did the same tests that the other trainer had done the night before and she said that there was still swelling in the wrist, I told her how I just got out of the ring and she nodded as she went and got some wrist tape wrapping it around the wrist before she slid the brace back on it and somehow she was able to get the brace to tighten tighter than what I had it on earlier then she found some Tylenol for me to take and I took it, it eased some of the pain and she said to come back immediately after the match to see if it had swelled up anymore. I nodded as I got up trying to test the braced wrist and it was very mobilized where it was as I headed towards the locker room to do my make-up and hair but didn't feel like doing it myself so I found the hair and make-up station that was set up in a hall claiming a seat letting them do their job. "There you are, have you talked to Rosa?" Drew asked.

"Not yet…I'll talk to her…" I said.

"Stop moving your lips." The make-up lady said as I closed my lips pursing them to allow her do whatever she needed to do.

"I'm worried about you, your wrist could barely handle a practice session so what is to say that middle of the match you can't handle it anymore than you did practice?" Drew asked as his face was filled with concern and stress. I looked to him wanting to speak but I couldn't because she was still applying lip gloss to my lips after she already spread lip stick on my lips, which I hated because lip stick isn't my thing. After she finished applying the lip gloss, I rubbed my lips together and opened my mouth to be able to breathe through it finally.

"I understand that you are concerned and worried, I'm worried myself because I'm afraid that I'm not going to perform my best because what if I can't even do a body slam fully? I can't just tell Rosa to put me down like I told Wade." I said.

"Then why don't you let me do some magic to get it a solos match?" Drew asked as he reached out grabbing my good hand.

"No…I need to do this…let me work through it…trust me, please don't be like my brother…do you remember when you broke that bone in the middle of your hand and you didn't tell anyone, even Wade, and I found out, I let you continued wrestling even if I worried my heart out about you performing?"

"That is different…"

"How is that different?" I asked as I stood up from my chair hoping I was done with make-up, I was now almost face to face with him, only difference was he was leaning back against the table that was propped up for the supplies that was set on it.

"You're my girlfriend and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Doesn't make it any different, just…just trust me when I say I know what I'm doing?" I asked as I stood in front of him and he rested his hands on my hips.

"You won't change your mind will you?" Drew asked as he made eye contact with me, he almost looked pitiful trying to guilt me to change it with his puppy dog look he had on his face.

"No…I'll take it easy I promise and I'll even let you do most of the match if you want." I said as he smirked.

"That I can do." Drew said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a quick kiss.

"I just put lip stick and gloss on those lips…and it smeared…" She said as both mine and Drew's face slowly started to turn red as Drew was wiping at his lips trying to wipe off the gloss that got onto his lips as I reached out helping him wipe off the gloss that exchanged between our lips and I turned my head to look towards the make-up lady letting her touch up any damage that was done from the kiss that Drew and I exchanged.

"Please talk to Rosa, sweetie…it'll make me feel better." Drew said as he rubbed at my sides.

"I'll talk to her…" I said as he smiled as he went for another kiss and I pressed my finger against his pursed lips. "That has to wait." I said as he pressed a butterfly kiss against the tip of my finger before I stepped back letting him stand up, we walked comfortably down that hall hand and hand before we reached the end letting go of each other's hand as I was on a mission to find Rosa.


	69. Chapter 69

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

As I was wandering the halls trying to find Rosa, I had heard my brother's music playing throughout the arena, this was the first time that I had paid attention to what music was being played. I walked by an open door barely glancing in seeing Rosa standing there talking with the wardrobe lady in some intense conversation and it must be about something other than their clothes. I walked back the few steps that I have already took past the room and slid into the room.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Rosa." I said as the wardrobe lady nodded as she went to do something else as Rosa and I stepped aside to a different part of the room.

"What's up?" Rosa asked.

"Our match tonight, we are going to need to limit our ring time, Drew is already planning on spending most of the time in the ring because he is worried about me…my wrist isn't very up to par and can only do so little, if you plan on doing slams, you have to be on this side so I can use my strong wrist." I said.

"Okay, we'll do our best and just tell me if you need to change positions or end something quickly." Rosa said.

"I may have to do that." I said as she nodded, "Sorry, I guess I did a real number on this wrist." I said.

"We all get injured, shit happens." Rosa said shrugging.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said as I turned around heading out of the room heading to the gorilla position to stand in the one position where I could look out from the backstage area to where the ring was watching my brother perform against Justin tonight, it was relatively a good match between those two and they are both hard workers and great at what they do. I walked the few steps to where the stairs were knowing that Drew's and mines match was to be after this one, which was weird but yet awesome as Drew quickly jogged up to where I stood.

"Cutting it close." I said.

"Sorry, I had to do something real quick…you talk to Rosa?" Drew asked as he rested a hand on the arch of my back.

"Yes, she knows what is going on." I said as he nodded as Zack and Rosa approached when Wade headed down the stairs and he immediately wrapped me up in a hug feeling his sweat rub against me as he pulled me close to him.

"Good luck out there and be safe…I'll be back here watching in case…" Wade said as he held my head between his two hands making me look at him.

"There won't be an in case, I'll be fine." I said nodding as I still felt nerves fluttering in my stomach but didn't want to show it.

"You say that…take care of my sister." Wade said turning to look at Drew.

"I'll try my best, but she is her own person and can make her own decisions." Drew said as Wade smirked.

"I know she will make her voice heard." Wade said as Justin slid between the curtains and started to head down the steps.

"We got to go." I said turning to Drew grabbing his hand pulling him up the stairs hearing Justin Roberts announcing the match that we were to be in.

"You going to listen to your brother?" Drew asked.

"I'm going to push it to the limit, this has to be done and I'm going to give my 110%." I said as Drew nodded as he knew that I was going to say that as his music began.

"Just don't overdo it." Drew said.

"I won't." I said as he pulled the curtains open letting me step out onto the stage before he stepped out beside me doing our normal routine before he grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers together as we headed down the ramp. Drew walked with me over to the stairs holding my hand as I walked up the stairs before he jumped onto the apron getting to his feet as I sat on the ropes letting him climb into the ring before he did the same for me before we did our pose on the ropes and Drew helped me off the ropes. "I got this…I'm not handicapped." I said as I led Drew over to the turnbuckle as Zack's music hit so him and Rosa could make their entrance.

"You kind of are." Drew said as he pushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Am not…I can still use it…see…" I said moving it and fighting through any pain I may have had.

"Stop that…" He said as he grabbed my hand moving it back to my side, "You are ridiculously cute sometimes." He said.

"I try." I said smiling.

"You don't need to try…I find you cute no matter what." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a soft kiss that didn't seem to end before he slowly broke the kiss. "Now, get out of the ring, I got a match to do." He said.

"Correction, WE got a match to do." I said emphasizing on the word 'we' as he smirked.

"Whatever makes you feel better." He said as I slid out of the ring grabbing the string that was attached to the turnbuckle watching as Rosa slid out of the ring as well. We watched as Zack and Drew went at it for what seemed like more than half of the time we were given when I saw Drew knock Zack down knowing that this was the prime time to do our signature. I jumped onto the bottom rope leaning over the top trying to stretch my hand barely touching Drew's back with my fingertips as he turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Our signature…tag me in." I said.

"No…we are not doing that." Drew said as I hit him on the shoulder to tag myself in.

"Yes, we are." I said as he turned running a hand through his hair as I quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle trying to keep my balance as I scooted further towards the middle of the rope trying to eye what is perfect for this as Drew watched my every move to get into his spot as he shook his head.

"Please, don't do this." He said as he shook his head no as Zack was barely to his feet pretending he was kind of out of it.

"It's too late." I said as I jumped letting him do the rest, it hurt feeling him firmly grasp my wrist when I free fell to where he was to catch me and he spun letting me go so I can perform the hurricanarana on Zack, Zack sold it the way he was supposed to as I landed on my forearms feeling pain surge through my wrist as I slowly got to my feet holding at my wrist as I noticed Drew was already on the apron tagging him back in to let him continue wrestling with Zack as I rolled onto the apron, I just laid there looking up at the ceiling as a crew member came up to me.

"You okay?" He whispered as I looked to him as I still held my wrist.

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I slowly slid to my feet using the ropes to help me up as Drew came back over seeing Rosa had already slid in.

"Can you handle this?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." I lied as my wrist was already throbbing in pain. I slid into the ring as I began to walk around it staring at Rosa as we were pretty much talking through the eye contact we had, which is how most of us communicate during our matches. Rosa and I ran in towards the middle of the ring meeting half way to do a lock up and our foreheads were mere inches apart.

"You okay?" Rosa asked.

"My wrist is throbbing but I can still perform." I said as she nodded as she pulled me in for a headlock reacting to that as I pushed her towards the ropes clothes lining her then falling to my knees. "You okay to take a body splash?" I asked as she nodded.

"If you'll be okay to do it." She whispered as I nodded slowly getting to my feet going over to tag Drew in and he slid into the ring with me locking his hands together stepping my foot into his hands grasping his shoulders as tight as I can before we counted and did miniature bounces before I jumped as much as I could and Drew thrust my foot as hard as he could up as I flipped over landing on top of Rosa lifting her foot up to pin her as Drew ran over knocking Zack off the apron to make sure he doesn't come in to stop the pin. The ref counted to three and signaled for the bell to ring as I rolled off Rosa as my hand instinctively wrapped around my waist trying to baby it as I slowly slid to my feet letting the ref hold mine and Drew's hand up in victory before Drew wrapped his arms around me in a hug as his hand held the back of my head holding me close to his embrace as I snuggled closer to him wanting to cry due to the pain my wrist was giving me. Drew kissed the top of my head before I looked up at him holding back tears as Drew leant down pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss before he grasped my good hand helping me out of the ring and we headed up the ramp to the back. We slid behind the curtain and we began heading down the stairs only for Wade to already be standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Wade asked as he tried to be tough and angry but his concern and worry were showing.

"Do what?" I said trying to play dumb.

"Those freaking moves…I told you to take it easy and you do that…" Wade said.

"I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions without my brother doing it for me." I said as I stormed past him to go see the trainer's to have them look at my wrist. I went into the trainer's quarters and the girl that saw me earlier grabbed me right up looking at my wrist, she immediately went to grab ice putting it on my wrist and it helped get some swelling down.

"I think there might be more to it than a sprain…maybe you bruised it as well…you need a new brace…" She said as she went over getting a brace that was different than the one that I was currently wearing. "Ice it every so many hours at your own discretion but I don't think tomorrow you should wrestle until the inflammation goes down…" She said as I nodded as Drew slid into the room. I got up from the bench as I glanced to Drew as we were kind of gravitating towards each other, he stuck his arm out clothes lining my stomach to stop me from walking past him and he pulled me in front of him.

"You okay?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, it's just swelled up and painful right now…it's inflamed, she iced it and I might have to ice it more…" I said as I just looked down at the floor as Drew's finger and thumb gently grasped my chin lifting it up to look up at him.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Drew said as I smirked as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and he kissed the top of my head as I snuggled closer to him feeling better being wrapped in his embrace. "Thank god it's nothing worse, just no more crazy stunts." Drew said as he was rubbing at my back as I nodded as I pressed my lips against his.

"After the pain I have sustained tonight, I don't think so." I said.

"You want me to go get you some ice cream to make you feel better?"

"Not necessary ice cream, but spending time wrapped in your arms would make me feel better." I said honestly.

"Okay, but you still want that ice cream? That is the only thing I can think of to heal pain." Drew said.

"You just want ice cream." I said.

"Maybe." Drew said as he pressed his lips to mine for another kiss, "Now go talk to Wade before he finds where I hid to kill me for letting you do what you did." Drew said.

"I will…" I said as I hugged Drew tightly more not wanting to let him go before I finally stepped back from his embrace as I headed towards the door to go find my brother and for Drew to get looked over.


	70. Chapter 70

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I knew I was to try to find my brother in hopes he won't try to find me and kill me much less try to kill Drew for furthering the injury I had already sustained. Finding my brother turned out to be easier than I thought since he was pacing outside the women's locker room in his ring gear. "Waiting for someone?" I asked as he looked up at me as he was wiping at his chin when he finally saw me.

"Where the hell did you run off to?"

"Here's a crazy thought, there are these staff members that WWE hires to look at us stars medically to see if there is anything medically wrong with us that I had gone to see." I said sarcastically.

"What'd they say?" Wade asked.

"It's inflamed or swollen, they gave me a newer brace to wear and wants me to ice it every so many hours and probably should take more Tylenol or Advil."

"Do you have any of those with you?"

"No." I said truthfully.

"We'll buy you some tonight…how could you be so stupid to do those moves? Do you know how much more damage you could have caused than what you did sustain?"

"It was a risk that I was willing to take…I'm fine obviously…"

"Do you ever listen to what I say?"

"Obviously I do if I am having this conversation with you." I said as I could tell he was trying not to laugh himself as I let out a few chuckles myself.

"Look, you are injured and you can't go doing things like normal when you are injured because you aren't 100% perfect." Wade said.

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean that I can't give a hell of a performance…"

"Just…just please take it easy, I don't need you getting more injured than what you are now…" Wade said.

"I won't, they are taking me off wrestling tomorrow so Drew has to do a solos match until my wrist's swelling goes down." I said.

"Good…maybe that will do you good…" Wade said.

"I guess…it was a stupid move tonight but I don't regret it…I can't stop doing what I do because I have a sprained wrist…" I said.

"I know you can't but you can work around it in which you didn't do."

"I'm sorry…"

"When we stop to get gas I'll buy you some Tylenol and get a cup of ice to put on your wrist."

"A cup of ice isn't going to do anything…it'll be better to wait until we get settled into a hotel to get a bag of ice." I said.

"You're right but we are planning on driving through the night." Wade said.

"Well it can wait…I think catering has some Ziploc bags I can use along with ice in the ice chest that I could put in the bag to put on my wrist until it melts and we can buy Tylenol later." I said as I knew that this will cancel the plans of getting ice cream with Drew.

"Sounds good, I guess we should change…" Wade said as he looked down at his attire that he was wearing which was his black trunks and his wrestling boots, his ring jacket was probably brought back to the locker room and placed in its designated place the crew member that collects those things puts all of them in.

"Sorry for giving you a heart attack, but that is my job as your sister…I promise I'll take an easy because my wrist is throbbing in pain right now and I almost cried earlier in the ring about it." I said stepping forwards wrapping my arms around his waist for a hug and Wade wrapped his arms around me.

"It's fine…just listen to me next time…I know you said you need to learn these things on your own and you did this time, didn't you?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, that is for sure." I said stepping back from his embrace.

"Go wash up and we will get going." Wade said as I nodded as we went into the two different locker rooms where I showered and changed into the outfit I had drove here in earlier today. I gathered my things heading out of the room and went to catering grabbing myself a water before I found a Ziploc bag that I ripped open going to a cooler that I had reached in pulling handfuls of ice and dropping them into the bag for me to use. I was trying to limit the amount of use to the wrist that was still in pain. I zipped up the Ziploc bag before I turned heading out of the room to find Drew heading towards where I was.

"Hey, we ready to go?" I asked as I met him at the half way point in the distance between us.

"Yeah…bad news…"

"We are driving through the night, I know." I said as he nodded as in that was the news.

"Tomorrow night, I promise." He said as I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it…" I said as he nodded as he walked beside me since he couldn't really hold any of my hands since the one was in pain and the other was holding things. I felt his hand slither around my waist resting on my hip as we walked along the halls to find our way to where the cars were parked and Wade along with Stephan were standing next to the trunk waiting for us. As we approached, Stephan pulled me into a hug and it was weird that everyone was giving me hugs all of a sudden but I couldn't complain because I love hugs. I stepped back from his embrace dropping my bag into the trunk for the first time since we had begun travelling knowing that it was going to be Drew and I through the night and I'm sure he will distract me enough for the drive.

"Good you got ice…" Wade said as I nodded.

"Hopefully it'll last a little while." I said.

"Well it's only a three hour drive so it should last at least a good hour of the trip." Stephan said.

"You guys should have more experience at this whole icing thing than I do." I said as they all chuckled.

"I guess we should get going." Drew said as Wade handed him the keys to let him drive, I slid into the passenger seat buckling up before I took my brace off to rest the bag of ice onto the skin to have direct contact with it than through the thick material of the brace. "Why are you doing that? We are stopping to get gas and snacks." Drew said as he glanced over to me.

"Well I'll keep it like this until then." I said as Drew let it go as he drove us to the nearest gas station where Stephan stayed out pumping the gas giving Wade money to get him something as Drew and I were already heading inside while those two were exchanging cash and words. "I should put more ice in this." I said as I looked at the ice bag I still had resting against the now braced wrist.

"If you want…it might last a little bit longer." Drew said as I nodded as I went to the fountain drinks grabbing a cup from the holder then pushed for ice to drop into the cup then I opened the Ziploc bag dumping some of the ice contents into it before zipping the bag back up before I pushed to get more ice into the cup before I filled it with my favorite drink that the fountain contained. "I would think you would want to get a coffee." Drew said as he walked over to me taking a sip from his large coffee drink.

"I'm oddly wide awake right now." I said.

"That could be from the pain…you prefer Tylenol or Advil?" Wade asked as I turned around to see my taller brother holding two different bottles.

"Tylenol." I said as he nodded as he turned around heading back to wherever he had gotten said bottles. "You want to split something to eat with me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, ice cream got pushed off to another day…"

"I guess it did…so what sounds good?" I asked as I began to lead him to the next aisle where the snacks and other food products were as we overlooked things and I was grabbing some food products that I haven't seen before to read and look over. "You want to split some chips?" I asked.

"Sure…" He said as we found a bag of chips we both could decide on which took a short amount of time than I thought it would be and we bought a bigger size opposed to the grab bag size. "Whatever we don't eat, I'm sure we can eat tomorrow before the show." Drew said.

"Or the flight home." I said as he smirked.

"That too." Drew said as he rested his hand on the arch of my back leading me towards the counter where we stood behind my brother as he was purchasing the Tylenol along with a couple of vitamin waters and food for him and Stephan I had presumed. Wade grabbed his plastic bag of things before Drew and I stepped up setting our things onto the counter letting the employee scan the items in as I could feel Wade standing almost directly behind me watching this whole thing take place.

"Crap, my wallet is in the trunk of the car…I'll pay you back at the hotel." I said as Drew nodded in agreement as he handed over cash to the cashier.

"You got paid?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, Hunter paid me for the last weekend tour." I said.

"You need to deposit that into the bank." Wade said as Drew picked up my drink and handed it to me as I held it in my good hand as I was trying to balance the ice perfectly on my other wrist.

"I know and I will when we get back home…" I said as Wade nodded as he pushed the door open and held it open for me as we walked back to the car, I walked slower than the two of them and Drew stopped and waited for me to catch up to him before he started to walk at the same pace as I was. He walked around the car with me pulling my door open for me and held onto my drink as I slid into the car buckling up before I reached over grabbing my drink from him and he handed me the other stuff to get settled in. He shut the door as he walked around sliding into the car, he buckled up before he started the car and began to pull out of the gas station. I could hear the chewing of the two men in the back along with them opening their food and drinks as I rolled my eyes as I tugged at the bag pulling it open as I rested it on my lap in a place where both Drew and I could grab the chips that was within the bag. I slowly slid a chip out to munch on as Drew reached over snagging one too, the car was quiet as we all ate but once and a while a conversation would be started as we ate.


	71. Chapter 71

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View**

Slowly I noticed that Stephan and Wade were falling asleep, Wade was fighting it the hardest but he finally fell asleep.

"You can go to sleep if you want…I know you are in pain." Drew whispered as I looked over at him from looking out the window making slight eye contact with him before he looked back out the front windshield.

"No, I'm fine…wish I had more ice." I said as I repositioned the still cold water that the ice had melted into on my wrist seeing very thin pieces of ice still floating in the now liquid.

"Do you want me to pull over at a gas station?" Drew asked as I shrugged.

"Nah…I don't want to waste any more time." I said.

"You won't be wasting time…"

"I feel like I would be…" I said as he reached over and carefully grasped my hand that was resting under the ice, and it didn't hurt.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Drew asked.

"Nah…you'll know." I said smirking.

"So, why don't you and I do something Thursday? I already have something planned just got to make a few calls to set it up." Drew said.

"It'll be rude of me to say no if you have made plans already." I said.

"Then don't make plans for Thursday…" Drew said as I smiled as he interlaced his fingers with mine and began rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand hoping that Wade won't wake up to see what was taking place in the car. "You know I'm proud of you…"

"Proud of me? For what?" I asked confused.

"For standing up for yourself to Wade and to me…you stood your ground and did what you put your mind to, even though you are paying for it now but you didn't listen to us and you learned the hard way…you used to never be like that…" Drew said.

"You were the same way…" I said.

"I know, but we all blossom and grow at different times…I think you are now realizing your own limits and graduating college really opened your eyes to everything." Drew said.

"Or it made me stupider…"

"We all are stupid at some point in our lives, have you not seen some of the things I've done? There are a lot of things that WWE makes their talent do that can be classified as 'stupid' if you think about it."

"But it's entertainment, sometimes you need to be stupid to be entertaining."

"This is true, sometimes stupidity can result in entertainment to others…"

"I've laughed a few times…"

"It's simple to make you laugh though…"

"Is not." I said offensively.

"You use to laugh when I used to impersonate Stephan."

"Because that is funny and true at the same time." I said.

"What about me?" We heard the soft grumbled voice of a tired Stephan coming from the back.

"We thought you were asleep." I said.

"I was, but my neck has a knot in it from sleeping in that position too long…" Stephan said as I could see Stephan through the side car mirrors that were on the outside of the cars, I saw that he was rubbing at his neck and trying to massage the knot out.

"Oh, we were talking about the impression Drew used to do of you." I said as Drew slowly moved his hand from mine, I think Stephan being awake kind of freaked us knowing that Wade could be awake and we won't know it.

"I got offended when you first did that." Stephan said honestly.

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry bud." Drew said.

"No worries…after seeing you do it a few more times I saw the humor in it and got a few chuckles out of it myself." Stephan said.

"You should come up with this spectacular impersonation of him." I said.

"I'm working on it…" Stephan said.

"For more than six years?" Drew asked.

"Perfection takes time." Stephan said as I chuckled.

"Well then I'll expect greatness." Drew said.

"No one is going to try to impersonate me?" Wade's voice came from the back, unsure of how long he has been awake and I am afraid of what he will say when we get into the hotel room together.

"Will you get mad?" Drew asked.

"Why would I get mad?" Wade asked.

"Because you are hot tempered like dad and you usually get angered easily when someone criticizes you then you calm down a few moments later." I said.

"I've been working on it." Wade said.

"You have, but you can't help genes." I said shrugging.

"Fine, I'll have an impersonation ready by show time." Drew said.

"I'll be waiting for it." Wade said.

"It's on." Drew said as he we all stayed up for rest of the duration of the trip, which seemed to fly by due to keeping each other up by talking about things. Drew pulled off the proper exit and drove the distance to the designated hotel we were to stay at, we climbed out grabbing our belongings heading into the hotel and I honestly was in very dull pain now because I think the Tylenol had finally kicked in and I felt like a zombie from being tired. I sat in a chair aside watching as the men checked in and I watched the bags that they crowded near me and it kind of blocked me in. I waited until my brother returned, he was the last one to check in and I unfortunately couldn't give Drew a good-night kiss besides just saying good-night and sadly watch him walk to the elevator with his bags, we had exchanged looks as he stood there awaiting his elevator.

"Let's go up to our room, shall we?" Wade asked as I nodded as I stood up grabbing my bags and followed behind Wade towards the elevator. We climbed onto the small cart, Wade pushed a button that corresponded with a number that was the floor we were on and I leant against the railing looking up at the digital screen to watch the numbers change to what floor we have passed. "Was Drew holding your hand in the car?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, he was trying to massage my wrist to help the swelling go down, he said it worked for him when he had sprained his wrist." I lied.

"Oh…when I woke up, I thought it was kind of weird but that makes sense…" Wade said as he turned to look up where I was looking as I was mentally wiping at my forehead.

"Why else would he hold my hand?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was just asking…" Wade said as he glanced back over at me, "You'll tell me if you two were dating, right?" Wade asked.

"We're not dating…ew, that is just disgusting just saying those words." I said, I hated having to lie and those words made me feel guilty, not only for lying to Wade but for Drew that I had to say these things about him even though I don't feel that way.

"Good, because if you were I would have to kill him." Wade said as I nodded as I looked up at the number that changed to the number of the floor we were on and I slowly walked off behind my brother walking down to the room that was to be ours for tonight and possibly tomorrow night.

"Are we doing SmackDown?" I asked as I stopped next to Wade as he was trying to pull the key out of the paper holder.

"Yeah, Stephan and I have a match, not sure if you and Drew have a match though." Wade said as I nodded as he unlocked the door pushing it open and held it open to let me walk in behind him. We set our bags to the side as I found myself sitting down on the bed as I slowly slid the brace off my wrist, "I'll go get you some new ice."

"No!" I yelled as he stopped, he turned to look at me confused, "I'll do it…" I said.

"You sure, you have a bad wrist."

"And I have a good one too…" I said sarcastically as I slid my brace back on as I stood up grabbing the bucket he just handed me putting the plastic bag over the bucket, I grabbed a key for the room as I headed out of the room and I pulled out my phone texting Drew with one hand to meet me down where the ice machine and vending machines were. I wanted to talk to him and I just wanted to hug him. I started filling the bucket with ice unsure if he was going to show because I wasn't sure if he had already fallen asleep or not, as I turned around to head back to the room he had turned into the little room area.

"You missed me that much?" He asked smirking as he leant against the wall, it was oddly very sexy.

"Yes, sort of."

"Sort of?" He asked offensively as he pushed himself off the wall and began walking the short distance between us, "You okay?" Drew asked as he wrapped his arms around my upper body pulling me to him the best he could with the bucket in my hands.

"Wade caught us holding hands and I had to lie yet again…and I had to say things that I didn't want to say…I feel guilty…" I said truthfully as he kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay…I understand…" Drew said as he rubbed at my back as I stepped back from his embrace.

"It's just I feel like I'm hurting both of you…I'm hurting Wade by lying to him then I'm hurting you for putting you down with each lie I tell Wade."

"I knew this was going to happen when we started dating, we talked about this…look, we will find a perfect time to tell Wade and until then you just got to bare with these feelings, I promise I will try to make you feel better after each time…"

"How you going to make me feel better because I feel pretty horrible right now?" I said.

"With a big hug and a kiss." He said.

"I would rather sleep wrapped up in your arms right now." I said honestly as I looked down at my feet.

"I promise you will sooner than later." He said as he grasped my biceps pulling me to his embrace holding me tight to him, "You know this bucket has to move." He said reaching between us moving it around my body to hold in his hands behind my back, it made things so much more comfortable as we stood mere inches apart. "You go put some ice on your wrist, sleep for however long you can and we'll do lunch at the arena together in a special spot where we won't be interrupted so I can cuddle you all you want." Drew said as I smiled as I leant my head against his chest.

"I'll love that." I said.

"It's a date…" He said as he kissed the top of my head before I leant back meeting him half way for a kiss as my hands rested on his chest, my teeth lightly scraping against his bottom lip as our lips slowly parted from the kiss that we were enthralled in. "Night sweetie." He said smiling as he pecked his lips against mine for yet another small kiss before I smiled back at him.

"Night honey." I said as he handed me the bucket of ice and he wrapped his arm around me grasping my hip as he walked me down the hall, as close as he could to the room Wade and I were staying in before I wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for whatever I have said and will continue to say to Wade." I said feeling better about everything now that I have said I'm sorry to him.

"Don't worry about it babe." He whispered as he kissed at my neck before we broke the hug smirking as I slowly turned around walking the short distance to the door that led into the room that I was to staying in, I looked over my shoulder seeing Drew still standing where I just was with his hands in his pockets watching me and I smiled, he smiled back before he slowly turned around heading to where his room was as I pushed the door open to go into the room.

"That took you long enough." Wade said as he stood up from sitting on the corner of the bed.

"You worried about that?" I asked.

"It's 2 AM, you don't know what freaks are roaming around."

"I'm obviously a freak since I'm roaming around." I said as I set the bucket down and pulled some of the ice out of the bag putting it in the Ziploc bag that Wade must have dumped out while I was gone and zipped it up for me to use.

"You know what I mean."

"Then why'd you let me go by myself?" I asked sarcastically as I set the bag down while I went to my suitcase pulling it onto my bed so I could pull my pajamas out from inside.

"I trust you, just didn't realize it would take that long." Wade said as I rolled my eyes.

"You are a contradiction sometimes Wade." I said as I went into the bathroom changing into my pajamas before I came back out taking my brace off and put it next to my phone so I could grab it in the morning when I got up. I got comfortable laying on my side and I had the one pillow bunched between my two arms, I actually was able to find a way to cuddle with the pillow pretending it was Drew and have the ice lay on the swollen wrist.


	72. Chapter 72

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: TODAY IS MY FIRST DAY OF CLASSES SO FORUNATELY I HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS IN THE CAN TO POST UPCOMING WHILE I TRY TO FIND TIME TO WORK ON THIS STORY, WHICH ODDS ARE I WILL FIND MORE TIME THAN I SHOULD TO WORK ON THIS STORY BUT JUST BE WARNED THAT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS OFTEN AS I HAVE BEEN RECENTLY.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I fell asleep confident that my phone would wake me up the next morning and early enough where I can go down to the attached gym to do a few miles on the treadmill, I knew I couldn't do any weights with my one wrist but I could at least get in some cardio. I had a somewhat peaceful sleep, this pillow really helped with the cuddling and fulfilling Drew's spot until my alarm woke me up turning it off with my good hand as I sat up seeing that the swelling had went down gratefully so it must be healing and I don't want to push it so I definitely don't want to get in the ring today or do anything that will agitate it. I slid the brace on when I watched as Wade was smacking at the nightstand, I had assumed he was trying to find his phone.

"What are you doing Wade?" I asked.

"Trying to find my phone to turn off the alarm."

"It was my alarm, go back to sleep…" I said.

"Why are you up?" He asked as his voice was muffled from the pillow his face was dug in, he always somehow ended up waking up laying on his stomach with his face dug into a pillow and it always scared me ever since I was little because I'm always afraid he will accidentally suffocate himself.

"I'm going to get some cardio in before we head to the arena." I said.

"No weights!" He said as he lazily tried to point at me as I just rolled my eyes as I let out a chuckle.

"I won't…" I said as I found an outfit I could work out in and my ear buds that I had tossed on my bed before I went into the bathroom changing my outfit before I emerged grabbing my phone texting Beth and Natalya to see if they wanted to be my gym buddy today, even though I promised Drew he could be my gym buddy but we had lunch plans so all should be fine. I headed out of the room making sure I had my wallet, my phone and room key heading down the hall to the elevator. I waited for one to get to my floor that I had climbed on going down to the lobby and over to the gym claiming a treadmill listening to the music that was on my phone and watching the television that was planted in the four different corners of the room along with eyeing the doors in case that Natalya or Beth did show up to work-out with me. 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' came up on my phone smiling as I looked to my phone not remembering I had this song on it and I think I got a little bit of a bounce in my jog as the song played, even though it was a slow song I still kept up the pace. I finally finished the half hour on the treadmill, I felt like I wanted to go more but they had the 'thirty minute time limit' on their machines so I headed over to the weights where I begun doing my abs and legs, anything in which I didn't have to use my wrist before Natalya walked in ready to go and I waved her over and she jumped onto the machine next to me.

"Sorry for being late, I was sleeping when you texted and I wasn't sure if you were still down her or if you would respond because you were down here."

"I'm still down here…" I said smirking as I got up from the machine stretching a little.

"I was kind of shocked you asked for me to buddy you." Natalya asked as I walked over to the nearest water fountain getting a drink from it before I stood up turning to look at her.

"Why?" I asked after I had swallowed the water in my mouth.

"Because you are dating Drew now, and you do have Wade as your brother and he's like gym workaholic dude." Natalya said.

"I can say the same about you, miss dating mister work horse himself Tyson." I said.

"Fair…" Natalya said smiling as she nodded.

"I can't do any upper body besides abs because of my wrist so if you want a spotter it won't be any good to ask me." I said.

"It's not weight day for me." She said as she stood up from sitting at the machine.

"There is a half hour limit on the treadmills so I had to get off and do something different." I said.

"I hate how they put limits on these machines." Natalya said.

"I get the point behind it, because when a gym is packed you need to enforce the time but it's like when it's like now when there is like only a few of us it's stupid." I said as she nodded in agreement.

"You aren't wrestling tonight then?" Natalya asked as she stepped onto the treadmill next to me as I dropped the things I had in my pockets into the cup holders and slots the machine had.

"Nah, I'm probably just going to valet Drew….you?"

"I think I have a match…" Natalya said.

"Look at you getting matches and a storyline, I don't get why they don't keep you and Tyson together…"

"I guess since they broke up the whole 'Hart Dynasty' thing they don't want to put us back together because it's like reforming it sort of." Natalya said.

"That's stupid…I mean, look at Drew and I, I used to valet and wrestle with him and Wade when they were the Empire back in the day and they are allowing us to tag." I said.

"I think that is because that was years ago where as this was less than five years ago." Natalya said as I nodded. "So, how are you and Drew going? You like it?" Natalya asked.

"At first, I thought it was going to be weird, you know? I used to look at him as like my brother and I thought it was going to be weird kissing him, holding his hands and the small things but now that we are dating, I actually enjoy it…I enjoy his company and want to spend almost all of my time with him if I can." I said.

"That is with every relationship, at first you are awkward about it and unsure how to feel and as it goes on you grow into it…you are just in the honeymoon phase, Tyson and I were there once and sometimes we still are…"

"Yeah, the one thing I hate is lying to Wade about it…"

"Why don't you tell him, you never told me." Natalya said as her and I spent the thirty minutes on the treadmill walking discussing Wade's reaction and she was a very smart girl, I trusted her opinion and adored her. We climbed off the treadmill, she hooked arms with me as we headed out of the gym going to the store next door buying ourselves some water and headed up to our rooms that were on two different floors.

"See you at the arena." I said as I climbed off the elevator waving back at her.

"Yeah." She said waving back as I turned then made a quick turn down the hall heading towards the room that I was sharing with Wade letting myself into the room. Wade was sitting on the edge of his bed watching the television as he was pulling on his shoes and he was already fully dressed besides his shirt and I shut the door behind me.

"You are ready to go." I said.

"Yeah, I got to get to the arena early, Hunter wants to have a meeting to discuss my storyline with Randy…"

"Well, you are doing a rumble match in October, I know that."

"How do you know that?" Wade asked looking to me as he tied his last shoe.

"Drew's in the match as well…" I said.

"Oh…well, shower up and Drew can drive you over…"

"What about Stephan?" I asked.

"Stephan too, I don't know what he has planned or if he has already found a ride over."

"Who are you riding with?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going over with Mike and Alex." Wade said.

"Oh, well tell them I said hi and give them hugs for me." I said as he nodded as he pulled on one of his button up shirts as I pulled my suitcase onto the bed grabbing an outfit for the day out. I walked the short distance to my phone cord plugging it into my phone, "We staying here tonight too?" I asked.

"I believe so." Wade said.

"Just curious." I said shrugging as I walked by my bed picking up my outfit as I went into the bathroom taking a quick shower washing off the sweat I had collected from the small work-out that was done this morning. I got out of the shower dressing and headed out to the main room with my hair pulled up in the towel seeing that Wade was already gone, which I expected as I went to my phone texting Drew telling him how Wade had gotten a ride with Mike and Alex, not sure about Stephan so I was happy about that which meant that we didn't have to hide our relationship for a few minutes. I walked over sliding my tennis shoes into my suitcase as I pulled out my heels to wear tonight since it was a taping and I had to look 'up to par' to the other Diva's. I slid my feet into the heels and buckled them before I stood up going to grab my bag that I kept my make-up and brushes in, which was my carry-on that had my ring-gear as well. I headed into the bathroom blow drying my hair as I brushed it out during said time until my hair was dry. I turned off the blow dryer putting it up as I brushed out my hair trying to get whatever knots that I didn't get earlier out now and I just figured to leave it down knowing that Drew enjoys most of my hair down so he can run his hands through it, which I enjoyed doing to his hair too. I then began to apply the make-up, luckily I was doing my lip-gloss first when a knock came to the door, I went to answer it seeing Drew on the other side through the peephole that I was staring through. I slowly stepped back as I pulled the door open to let him in and he stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing here? If Wade comes back and finds you here…" I began to say when he pressed his lips against mine to stop me from speaking.

"He isn't coming back, he's gone…" Drew said.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"He texted me saying he was at the arena and to make sure that I don't leave without you and that you don't be late." He said smiling.

"Why does he think I'm going to be late?" I asked offended.

"Because you are doing your make-up and you are you, you are with me which means that I run late too." He said smiling.

"Well, I'm almost ready, I just got to finish my make-up and apply my deodorant and perfume." I said.

"Well, make-up can be scratched...you look beautiful without it so just put on your smelly goods and get your bag, then we'll go." He said as I smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, I'll do that." I said as I went into the bathroom grabbing the things I had set onto the sink bringing it out pushing them into my bag as I pulled out my deodorant and perfume applying those to myself and tried to make sure my deodorant didn't leave a mark on my black form fitting shirt. I zipped up my bag throwing it onto my shoulder, I grabbed my phone and a room key as I grasped my brace sliding it onto my wrist strapping it where it needed to be strapped as Drew led us to the door, he pulled the door open letting me step out before he slid out into the hall with me letting the door shut. Drew tugged at the door making sure that the door had completely shut before he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine.

"That doesn't hurt your wrist does it?" Drew asked.

"Not at all." I said smiling and shook my head no as he smirked, "If anything, you are healing it." I said as I think I saw him blush a little as we got to the elevator. "Should we wait for Stephan?" I asked curiously as he pushed the down button.

"We'll wait for him at the car…" Drew said as he pulled out his phone texting Stephan I had presumed as I just looked to Drew smiling happily that we were together. We climbed aboard the elevator going down to the lobby and headed to where we parked the car the night before, Drew leant back against the trunk of the car as I stood in front of him and he pulled me back to rest against his frame as his arms wrapped around my waist watching the people that were going in and out of the hotel waiting for the Irishman that was to ride with us, and I felt Drew kiss at my neck, "You're wearing my favorite perfume." Drew said as he pressed his lips against my neck again.

"That's why I'm wearing it." I said smirking as I turned to look where he was kissing smiling as he smiled too as he nuzzled against my neck.

"Thanks." Drew said as we heard someone clear their throat getting us both to turn our attention to the Irishman that was chuckling and scratching at the top of his head through his hat that he tends to wear almost every day, especially during the summer with the sun beaming down on his pale skin.

"Should we get going fella's before Wade gets suspicious or I feel the need to spill the beans." Stephan said.

"You wouldn't!" I said.

"I wouldn't, but it's a good way to threaten you huh?" Stephan said laughing as he pointed at me as Drew started laughing as he continued holding his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, a good way to get me to do things." I said.

"Come on, I'm starving and we have a date to attend to sweetie." Drew said as I stood up and he stood up walking me to the passenger side opening the door for me and closed it when I had gotten in watching as he walked around and Stephan claimed the seat behind me. Drew buckled up and made sure Stephan and I were buckled up before he started the car finding his way to the arena after I had searched the GPS to help him out some.


	73. Chapter 73

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew pulled into the parking lot claiming a spot closest to the arena before we climbed out of the car grabbing the things we had tossed into the trunk, Drew wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace as his hand tighten on my hip and I wrapped my two arms around his waist as we walked towards the door.

"I should text Wade telling him that we made it." I said as Drew kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah." Drew said as I broke my grip on his waist pulling out my phone texting Wade that we had arrived. "Meet you at catering in, ten minutes?" He asked as we stood in the hall that was separated into two and apparently the two locker rooms were in two different directions.

"Make it fifteen, I got further to walk." I said.

"Fifteen it is." He said smiling as we met in the middle for a kiss before I turned around heading towards the female locker room to set my bag down. I didn't want to do with the process of going through every locker to see what one was claimed so I set my bag in a corner knowing and trusting the girls not to touch it. I went into the bathroom portion of the locker room to look at myself at my reflection in the mirror fixing my hair as much as possible and debating on if I wanted to quickly do my eyeliner and reapply lip gloss but I didn't bother because I was starving and my lip gloss will mess up with eating and drinking. I headed out of the room with my phone in my pocket following the signs to catering, I walked in seeing Drew standing aside near the tables filled with catered food from McDonalds, which made me laugh on the inside that they were catering and I had no idea that they catered, and he was holding two plates. I headed over wrapping my arms around his waist as I stood behind him digging my head into his shoulder blade pressing a kiss onto his cloth covered shoulder blade as I barely could see over his shoulder.

"Hey babe." I said as Drew looked over his shoulder at me seeing his face light up.

"Hey, in the mood for some cheeseburgers?" Drew asked.

"I can go for a cheeseburger." I said smiling as I stepped beside him as he handed me a plate as he walked along the table beside me as I pulled food that looked good onto my plate as he did the same grabbing myself a can of soda from the cooler along with a bottle of water to go with the meal or after the meal to help myself keep hydrated. I found a way to carry the plate along with the two drinks that I had grabbed when Drew was able to find a way to carry his things and still wrap his arm around me resting his hand on the arch of my back as he pretty much led me to a personal suite that was up a flight of stairs to get to said suite in which we shut the door behind us locking the door so no one could really impose on us as he set his drinks down onto the table as I did so myself before we sat onto the couch that was beside the table.

"How's this?" Drew asked as he wrapped an arm around me as I leant into his embrace picking my legs up onto the couch.

"Perfect." I said smiling.

"How's your wrist?" He asked curiously as he picked up his cheeseburger taking a bite.

"It's feeling fine…I did a small work-out this morning and I refrained from upper body besides abs…" I said.

"And you didn't invite me to go along?" He asked as he pretended to be offended.

"Sorry, I invited Natalya and Beth down, Natalya joined me and we spent some girl time together to discuss things and I was able to brag about you to her and it was kind of nice." I said smiling as I felt redness of a blush form come to my face as I stared down at my food.

"So, what'd you say about me?" Drew asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know? It was all good things, trust me…Natalya is fond of this relationship oddly…"

"Oddly?"

"I guess I just expect people to be against us being together because I'm afraid there is some weird reason that we shouldn't be together, I think I have this fear about my brother disapproving it that I just assume everyone else will too…"

"Well, whether they want us together or not, I'm sticking around if you want me around that is...Stephan approves of us and I don't care if Wade approves or not, like I said, I'm sticking around if you want me and I hope you do."

"I want you around…you make me a better person." I said.

"That is good…you make me a better person too…you have brought out the best of me for years now." Drew said.

"Since when? We used to get on each other's last nerves."

"With love though." Drew said smirking as I let out a chuckle because he was right.

"It was with love…" I said as it went quiet, even though it was quiet but I loved every second of it because I was with the man that I was dating and we didn't have to be talking to enjoy each other's company. He unwrapped his arm from around me and set his plate onto the table, he moved around as if he was trying to search for something. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"If they had a remote for the television so we can watch some television." He said.

"I think I saw one on the counter." I said setting my plate down getting up from the couch going over the counter I had saw the remote on grabbing it and took it back to the couch handing it to him as I sat back down getting comfortable leaning into his embrace. I watched as he flipped through the channels finding the movie 'Pretty Woman' on the one channel and he left it there, "Did you just stop it here willingly?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, isn't this a movie most women adore?" Drew asked as he rested the remote on the arm rest.

"It's a good movie, but we don't have to watch it…I own it on DVD." I said.

"You would…then let's see what else is on…" Drew said as he began flipping through finding SpongeBob SquarePants.

"What is about this cartoon that makes everyone love it?" I asked smiling as he left it there.

"It's one of those cartoons that both adults and children can enjoy…" Drew said as he leant back relaxing some as his arm rested gently around my body after he pulled his plate onto his lap as we watched the cartoon television show on the television screen laughing together about the jokes that was within the episode. We finished eating setting our plates onto the table, I brought both feet onto the couch cuddling close to his embrace, his arm wrapped tightly resting on my hip as my hands rested in my lap and my head resting on his shoulder as we watched the television. After a couple episodes, I broke from his embrace sitting up stretching some before I got to my feet when Drew grabbed my hand, "What are you doing?" Drew asked.

"It's almost show time, we got to go find Zack to go over your match and get suited up along with other things." I said.

"You're right…just I wanted to spend more time with you." He said standing up resting his hands on my hips and with a pout on his lips.

"Me too, but we can't be locked up here all night because we got work to do." I said as I rested my hands on his chest.

"You're right…maybe we'll do a late night meeting at the vending machines again." Drew said.

"I'll count on it." I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug, I never wanted to let him go and he held me tight to him inhaling his subtle scent and he started to break the hug. We picked up our trash and made the room back to where it was before we finally unlocked the door letting ourselves out of the room finding our way back to the backstage where we had to go back to portraying that we weren't together. Drew tugged at my hand pulling me down a hall and I leant back against the wall as his hands rested on my hips.

"I'll see you at gorilla as soon as possible?" Drew asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a gentle kiss as his hand tangled in my hair as it grew deeper before it broke and we both smiled before he let me stand up from leaning back against the wall. I watched as Drew stepped into the main hall heading in one direction smiling as I waited a few seconds before I stepped out into the hall going my own way to find my way to the locker room.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: I WAS GOING TO WAIT TO POST THESE TWO CHAPTERS UNTIL TOMORROW BUT IDK IF I'M GOING TO GET AROUND TO DOING SO. I HAVE CLASS FROM 4-10PM AND I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD THEM BEFORE SMACKDOWN BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT COULD HAPPEN WITH MY CLASS UNLESS IF I GET OUT EARLY WHICH IS QUITE POSSIBLE BUT WHO KNOWS. SO HAPPY EARLY CHAPTER DAY! I AM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE SURE THERE WILL AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER POSTED ON MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS AND FRIDAYS (EVEN IF IT'S AFTER CLASS WHEN I GET HOME, OR SATURDAY MORNING). I MAKE NO PROMISES THAT I CAN STICK TO THIS SCHEDULE OF CHAPTER POSTS BUT I'M GOING TO CONTINUE TO TRY. **

**P.S. THANK YOU FOR DEALING WITH MY ANNOYINGNESS AND READING THIS STORY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

The smile on my face couldn't be wiped off as I pulled out my attire from the bag that I had placed in the locker room earlier changing into said attire before I went into the bathroom portion using the mirror to do my own make-up and hair. I went out to the bag pulling my brace back onto my wrist strapping the straps properly before I headed out of the locker room going to the gorilla position plopping onto a crate stretching my legs, I had no reason to stretch but I just felt like doing it.

"Why are you stretching?" Stephan asked as he came over jumping onto the crate besides me.

"It gives me something to do and felt like I actually did something tonight other than just stand ringside and be 'pretty'" I said putting air quotes around pretty, "I just wish I didn't get injured…" I said as I switched legs.

"Hey, we all get injured…crap happens…but you need time to heal and the more you stand ringside letting your beautiful outshine the match taking place, the sooner you can get back into the ring and show everyone how strong and talented you are." Stephan said as I smiled.

"It doesn't mean I won't like it any less because it puts me on the back burner for wrestling."

"That is what everyone feels when an injury occurs, I bet if you say that to anyone of us back here, they would know where you are right now but unlike them, you have a tag team partner that you can continue to valet and it's a mix-tag team which is different than any other tag team and fortunately for you that by next weekend you should be fully recovered and ready to show the world." Stephan said, Stephan was right about that, I needed to stop being a baby about it because I did this myself and everyone back here has been through the same thing I'm going through about being injured, but at least I can continue to travel unlike some of the severe injuries some of these wrestler have sustained during their days.

"You're right…doesn't mean I don't like it any less."

"I'm not telling you not to like it because it does suck…anyways…how are things with Drew? Is it everything you imagined?" Stephan asked.

"Are you actually asking me about my love life?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know what else to talk about and I need to know since I am lying for you…"

"Well, until I decide to tell Wade in which case you need to be there for."

"Why do I have to be there? I don't remember signing up for that."

"You have to be there because he would want to kill Drew and I'm not that strong to hold my brother off and…"

"But you think I am?" Stephan asked interrupting me.

"You are a lot stronger than me and he may even want to kill me, I can overpower my brother if he is off balance and if I catch him off guard but when he is mad, I need help…"

"So, I'm being used for my muscle…"

"Isn't that what you are being paid for as well?"

"Yeah, but you're not paying me…"

"I'll pay you with hugs?" I offered.

"I may take that, you do give good hugs…" Stephan said.

"Good…but what do you have planned for New Year's Eve?"

"Nothing yet…"

"Well that is when my photography exhibit opens and I want to invite you."

"Do I get a fancy invite?"

"Yes, I just don't have it yet…I have to do that this week when we are off, I can do it now but I never seem to have time now that I have matches and going out with Drew because I need to spend time with him and trying to spend time with my friends and find time for the gym…it's hard." I said.

"Welcome to the life on the road, you will get back into the swing of things sooner than later, you have been out of it for a while but once you get it it'll be like you never lost it."

"But how do balance social life with this?"

"You just do." Stephan said shrugging when Drew approached us.

"Hey sweetie." Drew said stepping in front of me, he leant forward giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey honey…" I said.

"You guys haven't came up with nicknames yet?" Stephan asked as Drew's hands rested on my upper thighs as I moved my legs to rest over the crate as I scooted closer to the edge to be closer to my boyfriend.

"No…did you come up with that impersonation of Wade?" I asked curiously looking up at Drew.

"Yeah, I have one in mind…I wanted to get your take on it." Drew said as I nodded as he stepped back doing his impression as Stephan and I just burst into laughter. "Was it good?" Drew asked.

"Perfect." Stephan said doing the okay symbol with his hands as I nodded in agreement.

"Good…he won't get offended would he?" Drew asked.

"I'm not offended, it was pretty good." Wade said coming around the corner, none of us must have seen him standing there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked curiously.

"Long enough to see the impersonation, why did I miss something important?" Wade asked.

"No, just curious." I said shrugging.

"Drew, Julie you're up." A PA said interrupting what may have started another conversation as I jumped off the crate.

"Come on Jules." Drew said as he grabbed my hand, he cupped it and tugged for me to go with him as I turned waving my bye's to Wade and Stephan. We hurried up the steps taking our marks on the X until we heard the first couple beats of Drew's song which I was starting to dig, I had Wade's on my phone and iPod because they sent him an mp3 for him to listen to and he wanted my opinion so that is how I got his, and I was tempted to get Stephan's and now Drew's. Well, Drew's song is now mine, so it has a sentimental value to it now since this is like now a moment in my career history. Drew pulled the curtain open letting us go out onto the stage to begin our entrance routine that I have grown accustomed to by now and have enjoyed every minute of it and instead of faking a kiss like we did the first time, we actually give each other a kiss since we barely can do so freely besides when we are out in the ring. We walked down the ramp climbing into the ring and posed on the ropes for a few seconds before we climbed off and stood near the turnbuckle letting Drew take his shirt off like he usually does and he handed it to me to hold. "How's your wrist?" He asked.

"It's fine, just worry about yourself because we don't need you injured too." I said in a stern voice.

"I won't…" He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine, even though I wanted to keep our lips together more but knew not to overdo it because I knew Wade was watching, he always watches when I was to be out in the ring and I try to do the same, I think it's a sibling thing because you wanted to make sure they are okay and protective sense you have for one another. Drew broke the kiss after a short duration before he pulled the ropes open for me and I slid through the ropes, I slowly slid to my butt to sit on the apron before I slid to my feet on the outside of the ring before I turned and leant against the apron keeping his shirt in hand. I paced a little ringside trying to find the right spot to stand without being in the way of the camera crew that may have to go around me to get the coverage they need. Rosa claimed her spot on the ringside across from where I stood as we kept eyeing each other trying not to smirk as we knew what our jobs were, and that was to cheer our different men on and slap at the ring which I may have troubles with opposed to her. Throughout the match, I was trying to scream louder than Rosa and clap trying to get the crowd behind Drew, which was successful majority of the time and there were a few bumps that Drew had took that had me flinch hoping he didn't just land wrong because it had seemed painful. Zack got the pin, which I acted disappointed as I ran around the turnbuckle to the other side of the ring that Drew was slowly rolling out from and I helped pull him as he dropped onto the outside of the ring dropping to my knees beside him as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I rested a hand on his bare chest.

"You okay?" I asked curiously as I pushed a strand of hair from his face as he looked up at me smiling.

"Now that you are here." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you really being this corny right now?" I asked.

"If it was corny, why are you smiling?" He asked as I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we got to get you to the back." I said as I pulled at his one arm to get him to sit up and he slowly helped me get him to his feet as he leant against my embrace lightly and I knew he wasn't putting all of his weight on me and he had his other arm wrapped around his stomach holding at it trying to pretend his ribs were hurt and acting it up as I was trying to pretend to soothe him as we headed up the ramp behind Zack and Rosa and his music had already been cut off. I separated the two parts of the curtain walking behind it with him to my side and he stood at his full height as he headed down the stairs in front of me. I stepped down the steps behind Drew, as I approached the bottom Drew stepped aside holding his hand out helping me down the last two steps as I finally stepped onto the cement and I didn't want to let go of his hand since they felt perfect together and we haven't been able to show much affection even though our lunch together today was amazing. I stepped closer to Drew's embrace letting our arms brush against each other as our hands continue to be interlaced as we walked a few steps down the hall together, I couldn't help but to smile and randomly glance to him, oddly he seemed to glance to me about the same time getting us both to make eye contact getting the smiles already plastered on our faces shine brighter and grow any bigger if possible until we immediately had to stiffen up and let go of each other when we saw Wade further down the hall talking intensely with Randy and a crew member.

"I'll meet you in catering?" Drew asked as he stepped to face me and he kind of pulled me to face him and be closer to him as we kept eyes on Wade to make sure he doesn't become suspicious.

"Absolutely honey." I said wanting to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a hug but I glanced over seeing Wade looking to us as he had his arms crossed over his chest and he obviously wasn't paying attention to what was taken place in the conversation that he was supposed to be a part of.

"See you soon." Drew said smirking as I nodded as he let me head towards where my brother stood first and I'm sure he wasn't that far behind me but he didn't have to walk far past my brother because he was to go see the trainer, at least I hoped he was to see the trainer. I should have went to the trainers but I didn't see the point considering I didn't wrestle but maybe I'll go after I change just to have them overlook my wrist and it hasn't been as painful today but I have been taking Tylenol religiously in hopes it'll help the swelling or any pain I may have. I quickly changed out, I didn't worry about a shower since I wasn't sweaty and could probably take one tonight or tomorrow. I pulled my bag onto my shoulders saying good-bye to Beth and Natalya who were lacing up their boots since they haven't went on yet and they were the second to last match so it was nice to see the Diva's getting a main event match of sorts. I headed out to the trainer's room and had the same trainer from yesterday look over my wrist, I was glad to hear that the swelling had went down, which was visual, and that she thinks if I continue wearing the brace and taking an easy with it that I could probably be cleared by Friday or Saturday to wrestle.


	75. Chapter 75

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I headed out of the trainers after hearing this good news practically bumping into my brother who was heading in right at that moment.

"Whoa…didn't expect someone to be coming in at the same time." I said smiling.

"Surprise!" Wade said sarcastically as I just rolled my eyes and chuckled as I stepped aside to let him step into the room and I stepped into the doorway holding the door open with my back as I leant back against it just slightly to keep it cracked open. "Why were you in here?" Wade asked.

"I just wanted to get my wrist looked over." I explained.

"Is it looking any better?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, they said I may be cleared Friday or Saturday to wrestle if I continue to baby it." I said happily.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you'll do so." Wade said.

"I'm really scared…" I said teasingly.

"You should be." Wade said as I just rolled my eyes.

"Good luck…oh, how was your match?" I asked as I stopped mid step of heading out of the room turning to ask my brother.

"It went verily well, I think it went well and Randy and I are working well together…" Wade said.

"Which is good in the long run."

"It is…I'm proud."

"As you should." I said smiling as I turned sliding out of the room to let my brother to get looked over, even though I felt bad for not staying to make sure what the report of his health was but I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend without the worry of Wade catching glimpses of us possibly interacting in such manner. I went to catering seeing Drew sitting at a table staring at his phone that he held between his hands as he leant forward against his forearms, I slowly walked over stepping behind him as I leant forward to where I was right outside his ear, "Waiting for someone special?" I whispered as he jumped and I smirked.

"Hey!" He said standing up wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped mine around him enjoying the hug. "Where have you been? I've been waiting."

"I decided to go to the trainers just to have them look over my wrist even though I didn't wrestle." I said as he smiled as his hands fell to my hips, his hands seemed perfect there.

"What'd they say?"

"If I continue to baby it that I could possibly be back to wrestling Friday or Saturday." I said.

"You better continue to baby it."

"I will, Wade has already threaten me." I said

"As he should…so, I know I promised you ice cream, I couldn't get ice cream but I got something very close…" Drew said.

"What?" I asked confused as he grasped my hands leading me as he walked backwards between the tables towards where the coolers and food was.

"I talked to a few people and I was able to get us some popsicles, it was the closest thing to ice cream that I was able to con out of catering." Drew said as I chuckled and flung my head to look down as I laughed.

"You did not go through all that trouble to get us popsicles."

"Maybe…" He said smiling as he pulled me to stand beside him next to the cooler as he popped one open seeing the box of popsicles that hadn't been open. "I hid them at the bottom so the others wouldn't know we had them."

"We aren't going to eat a whole box though."

"But if I didn't hide them we wouldn't have any right now, what flavor?" Drew asked pulling the box out tugging at the cardboard to open it.

"Grape preferably." I said as Drew nodded as he finally was able to pull the box open pulling popsicle after popsicle out until he got to a grape one, it was the fifth try and he grabbed a cherry one for himself before he rested it back in the cooler. "You truly amaze me sometimes Drew." I said as I just looked to him at the fact he has gone out of his way to try to stick to his 'promises' and to do things that I enjoy.

"I try my best and I have my moments…" Drew said smiling as he was able to rip his popsicle open as I continued to fight with mine but was having troubles with my brace being on. "You need help?" Drew asked as I turned all sheepish as I tried a couple more times before I finally gave up.

"Please?" I asked as I handed him the popsicle that still needed to be opened as he handed me his to hold onto as he opened mine and we exchanged the two popsicles to get the one we rightfully wanted back into our hands. "Thanks." I said smiling as I stared down at the purple popsicle as I watched Drew step a few steps away from me tossing the white wrappers into the trash can before he turned around sucking at his popsicle already.

"No problem." He said after he popped the popsicle out of his mouth, he reached out grabbing my hand leading me across the nearly empty room back to the table that he was previously sitting at. He pulled out a seat and pushed it in as I sat down before he stepped beside the seat I was sitting in sliding into the chair beside me and scooted closer to me as we ate at our popsicles. "Does it make your wrist feel any better?" Drew asked.

"Slightly but not as much as you do." I said smirking as I licked at the popsicle before I turned giving Drew a smile.

"Really now?" Drew said smiling as I smiled back before I leant over pressing my lips against his tasting the cherry flavor on his lips mixing with the grape on mine, as delicious as it may sound, some flavors should never mix. I broke the kiss from Drew trying to smile and not show how disgusting the two flavors that had mixed that I still taste on my lips were. "I'm sorry, I usually enjoy our kisses but cherry and grape don't mix…yuck!" Drew said as he wiped at his mouth as I just burst into laughter as I was wiping at my mouth too.

"I was trying so hard not to act disgusted…but that is freaking disgusting…I don't know why I decided to do that…" I said as I looked at my hand that I just wiped across my lips not seeing anything on it from when I wiped my lips.

"It's all good, I encourage kisses but next time let's make sure the flavors will mix well or we have the same flavor."

"We don't want another disgusting one…" I said.

"I didn't want the first one…" Drew said as I chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Never be sorry for a kiss…let's try this again." He said as he leant forward pursuing me for a kiss this time as I leant in very little to meet him for a soft kiss that had passion behind it but it was a quick kiss.

"Much better." I said smiling as I leant back to sit up pulling one leg over the other.

"Trainer's say you are okay?" I asked.

"Yep, clean bill of health…you aren't going to lose me anytime soon." He said.

"I sure hope so." I said.

"I know so…I just need to make sure you stay around…not sure after you injuring that wrist, I mean we all know that is life threatening."

"Oh yes, my wrist is a life killer…if anything it's a party pooper." I said as I looked to it.

"It hasn't ruined any of my plans…" He said as he smiled as I glanced over to him smiling.

"It has ruined mine…" I said letting out a deep breath.

"It won't last forever, at least it wasn't broken and you are out only for a week…"

"It's just I wanted to go do things and want to use it but I can't without having a reaction from it…"

"Hey, that is with any injury…you move one way and you get sharp pains shooting through your body, you remember training and the pain on your back after that first failed attempt at taking a bump?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…it's not bad…I remember when I watched Hunter rip his quad…that is worse."

"Exactly…" Drew said.

"Guys, we are ready to go!" Wade called into the room getting everyone to look including Drew and I as we turned around. "Hey, where'd you get those popsicles?" He asked stepping into the room taking only a few steps into the room watching as we slid to our feet to grab our things.

"There are some in the cooler." I said.

"Sweet!" Wade said as he headed over to the cooler that we were just at pulling it open to get his own popsicle as we headed in his direction waiting for him to grab his popsicle and we walked with him out as we enjoyed ours. We walked through the halls going outside and headed to the car and Stephan joined us after he said bye to the group of wrestlers he was having a conversation with.

"What is this, popsicle day and no one cared to grab me one?" Stephan asked.

"You want a lick of mine?" I offered thinking and knew he wouldn't do it.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Stephan said.

"I'll take a lick." Drew said, he reached out grabbing the wrist of my good hand bringing it closer to his mouth taking a lick of it.

"Did I say you can have a lick?" I asked playfully.

"You offered, I thought it was on the table for everyone." Drew said smiling.

"Well since you all are distracted by these popsicles, I'll take the wheel…keys please?" Stephan said sticking his hand out towards Drew as Drew handed them over and we found a seat within the car buckling up letting Stephan drive us back to the hotel for the night.

"Hey, these popsicle's have jokes…" I said as I finished the last of my popsicle when Stephan got into the turn lane to go to turn into the hotel.

"What's yours?" Drew asked.

"Why is there a gate around cemeteries?" I read off the wooden stick as I watched as the guys were mumbling to themselves as I looked at the three men that were trying to solve it when Stephan finally turned the car into the hotel parking lot.

"Why?" Wade asked giving in.

"Because people are dying to get in." I said doing the best drum roll I could do with my mouth as I looked over to Drew who had an empty popsicle stick now. "What's your joke?' I asked directed to Drew.

"How do you make an egg-roll?" Drew read off the stick as I began to think about it as I looked over to Drew who glanced to me as he was biting at his bottom lip.

"How?" Stephan asked.

"You push it." Drew said.

"That is as stupid as the cemetery one Julie had." Wade said.

"Well popsicles are meant for kids, so they have to be corny and childish." I explained.

"As corny and stupid as they are, you got to laugh at them." Drew said as Stephan pulled into a parking spot turning the car off.

"Have you finished yours yet Wade?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm getting there." Wade said.

"At least none of you made a mess in the car with those popsicles, I hope." Stephan said as I pushed my door open climbing out and met the men at the trunk grabbing my bag resting it on my shoulder as I carried the stick in my hand as we headed towards the lobby of the hotel tossing it in the trash can that was near the entrance.


	76. Chapter 76

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

All four of us had climbed onto an elevator cart together, I glanced around the cart trying not to spend too much time glancing or staring at Drew before we approached our floor climbing off when we were allowed to do so, we headed towards our different hotel rooms. I stood beside Wade as he was fumbling with his room key to unlock the door to our hotel room as I glanced over to Drew who was doing the same thing as he glanced back before I heard the door being pushed open in front of me. I walked into the hotel room behind Wade after I gave one last look to Drew, I pushed the door shut behind me as I set my bag onto the bed that I had slept in the night before pulling out what I was to need for the night, which wasn't much.

"How did the match go tonight?" Wade asked as he looked over his shoulder at me as he stood at the table unpacking the contents of his pockets, I honestly want to know how much he could fit in those tiny pockets of cloth he had.

"It went smoothly…it was hard trying not to slam my sprain wrist against the ring when I was trying to get the crowd riled up." I said as I smirked.

"Nothing went wrong?" Wade asked as he turned around messing with the buckle on his watch to try to get off.

"Not that I know of, why?" I asked.

"You and Drew seemed to be in a deep conversation earlier today after the match…" Wade said.

"Oh, he was asking me about a move that him and Zack had performed that he hadn't performed in a few months so he wanted to make sure that it looked as well as he had felt about it." I said in a lie.

"Oh…how you feel about a move or a match may not be how it actually looks or how someone else feels about it." Wade said.

"Yeah, it looked smooth and good." I said shrugging.

"At least he is asking for opinions than just not addressing it…"

"That is the only way to get better is to ask others opinions or advice or suggestions…" I said.

"Very wise." Wade said as he slid his watch off his wrist setting it gently onto the table with the other things before he sat onto the edge of his bed.

"You need to toss that popsicle stick, it's going to get ants…" I said.

"Yes mother." Wade said sarcastically.

"Well before I go change, I'm going to grab another snack from the vending machine…you want something?" I asked curiously as I pulled out a couple of ones I had in cash to go purchase things from the vending machines and so I could see Drew hopefully.

"I could go for a diet Pepsi or Coke…get something we can split." Wade said.

"Okay…you be okay with maybe some corn nuts or something?"

"Yeah, but none of that ranch kind you always get."

"I'm not getting the spicy kind either." I threatened.

"Fine, get one that we will both like."

"I sure hope that I will get one we both like, then that would just be rude of me if I don't." I said as I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the door pulling it open, I slid out into the hall heading down the hall to the door that Drew had went into earlier as I knocked on it hurriedly as I looked back down the hall where I had just came from watching the door that I came from specifically. The door opened a few moments after I had knocked seeing Drew on the other side in his jeans that seemed that he must have just pulled on, I felt bad knowing he was already comfortable in his pajamas pretty much ready for bed and I ruined his moment.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" He asked smiling as he stood between his door and the door frame.

"I'm going to get some snacks, you want to join me?" I asked as I showed the couple of dollar bills I had in hand as he smirked.

"Absolutely." He said as he turned around heading back into the room and re-emerged from the room with a room key and now had a shirt pulled over his upper body. He made sure that his door was fully closed before he slid his hand into my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we walked down the hall together happily, just being with him made me feel happy. We stepped into the room that was near the elevator area that was filled with the ice machine and vending machines as I looked over the food machine trying to see what corn nuts they had as he stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist resting his hands on top of the hem of my pants. "What is screaming your name?"

"I told Wade we could share corn nuts but there isn't any kind that we both enjoy in this machine." I said honestly.

"What else do you and Wade like that this machine has?" Drew asked as he looked over the contents as well.

"Oatmeal or peanut butter?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Drew.

"Peanut butter." Drew said as I nodded.

"You want a snack? I know a way to get free snacks with these types of machines." I said.

"There's a trick to it?" He asked.

"Yeah, you want something?" I asked.

"I can go for a snickers bar." He said as I stepped out from his embrace to stand in front of the keyboard and the money insert.

"Okay, what you need to do is hold the door open while I do this." I said as he nodded as he squatted down pushing the door open on the machine when I inserted the money into the machine punching in the numbers corresponding with the peanut butter cookies getting them to drop and land on the door that Drew was holding up.

"When do I drop this?"

"I'll tell you." I said as I pushed the refund button a couple of times until the machine started to drop quarters into the return that I grabbed from that slot. "You can drop it now." I said as he did so when I started dropping the quarters back into the machine pushing in the numbers that corresponded with the snickers bar that Drew would want.

"You are an amazing girlfriend." Drew said.

"This amazes you…gah, some girlfriend I am knowing this stupid information."

"This information isn't stupid…it makes me like you more than I already do." He said smiling as he reached into the machine picking up the contents within it that we had purchased before I stepped in front of the drink vending machine looking over it before sliding in the cash to purchase the drinks. "Do you know tricks for these ones?" Drew asked curiously as I could hear him bite into the snickers bar behind me, he must have been hungry.

"There are some, I don't remember right now but it's on YouTube so I'm sure you can look it up and find out how." I said.

"Yes, that is how you properly use YouTube." Drew said as I smiled as I picked up the Diet Pepsi that I had purchased for Wade before I slid more money in for my drink grabbing that when it dropped into the basket. I carried both drinks in my two hands as Drew rested his hand on the arch of my back as we headed down the hall to where his room was before we stopped there and he handed me the pack of cookies that he was holding for me. "Thanks for the Snickers, we need to do that more often." He said.

"You would approve stealing." I said smiling.

"Well, who doesn't love free food?" He said as I chuckled.

"What a true statement Mr. Galloway."

"Oh, going by my real name now are we?"

"I prefer Galloway than McIntyre….but McIntyre does have its ring to it." I said smirking.

"I'll keep that in mind." Drew said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For future reference…" Drew said smiling as he leant forward pressing his forehead against mine smelling the snickers on his breathe.

"You need a mint, I can smell the snickers."

"That mustn't be sexy." Drew said.

"Not really but yet I'm laughing…" I said chuckling.

"Well, that killed the mood for a kiss." Drew said as he looked down the hall running a hand through his long brown hair as I smirked before I reached over grasping the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss, it caught him by surprise and I slowly broke the kiss smiling back at him, he seemed kind of surprised, confused and happy as he slowly stood back up.

"Night." I said as I smiled as I turned to go down the hall towards my room, my walk had a little bounce to it.

"Night." He said down the hall to me as I smiled as I heard his beautiful Scottish accent and that deep voice he had. I got to my door letting myself in, I slid into the room shutting it behind me locking all the locks that the door had came with.

"They didn't have any corn nuts that we could agree on so I went with some cookies." I said honestly as I headed into the room seeing Wade zonked out on the bed still in his clothes from the day and his mouth is dropped open, I just rolled my eyes and chuckled as I set his soda on the table where all of his things were before I went to my bed quietly opening my soda and ate both cookies that were within the package before I quietly did everything that needed to be done until I got to the one task that was going to be the hardest, and that was to get the cell phone out of Wade's pocket and hoped he didn't have quick reflexes in his sleep. I slowly walked between our beds plugging my phone in after I had already set an alarm to wake me up to get ready for the SmackDown taping tomorrow as I turned to my brothers sleeping body and I slowly took a step closer when he rolled over towards me more as I jumped back a little since it scared me. I slowly stepped back closer to him as I bent over a little sliding two fingers into his pocket that I knew his phone was in and luckily it wasn't in the pocket of the side he was laying on, I was able to grab his phone between my two fingers slowly sliding it out of his pocket without him waking up nor grabbing my wrist. I plugged his phone in and set the alarm on his phone, his phone was different than mine but I knew how to work it enough due to sometimes he used to just toss it to me to do things for him. I plugged it in and rested it on the night stand before I slid under the covers of my bed reaching up to turn the lamp off closest to me as I slid down the bed to get comfortable looking over at my brother smiling.

"Night Wade, I love you." I whispered as I rolled over facing the wall as I grabbed the other pillow wrapping my arms around them pulling it close to me and this was more comfortable than before since my sore wrist was able to rest on the pillow.


	77. Chapter 77

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Thursday-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I sat on my bed with my laptop in my lap staring at the many different templates that Mr. Green had sent me for the invitations and each of them already had written in what the invitation would read so I had to confirm what was written looked fine along with the style and color of the lettering. I knew that Drew was to text at any time telling me to meet him at his house at a specific time, oddly I still laid here instead of getting up and trying to get ready, I was just being lazy because yesterday I did the same thing, I just lounged in my bed pretty much locking myself in this room besides when I had went to get some food and I don't think I've said more than a paragraph to my brother. I sat up putting my laptop on my bed so I could slide off my bed heading out of my room towards the living room seeing my brother in a plain grey shirt and plaid pajama bottoms that I knew he must have gotten from our parents as a gift on some holiday or for his birthday because that screamed them.

"Butt wipe, you busy?" I asked as I leant against the couch.

"Maybe not if you continue not to be nice."

"I got your attention though." I said.

"Why do you want to know if I'm busy?"

"I wanted to get your opinion on something." I said.

"Dazzle me." He said.

"Let me get my laptop." I said as I headed back to my room grabbing my laptop as I heard him click the television off as I headed down the hall carrying my opened laptop with me knowing I had enough battery life to last a while. I walked over sitting down on the couch beside my brother now that he has sat up right and he leant back resting against the back of the couch as I held the laptop on my lap. "These are the invitations that Mr. Green from the museum had sent over for me to choose what I want to be sent to those that I am inviting and they are inviting, I honestly don't know what looks good but yet professional and fancy." I said.

"Definitely not the orange or yellow, those are too bright and hard to see sometimes." Wade said.

"Okay those are out." I said deleting those from the load of choices.

"Well, I would go with black because you can never go wrong with black."

"Wouldn't that be kind of plain and expected?"

"Do you want it to stand out or frighten them with the boldness of the invite?"

"But the boldness might intrigue them more to come."

"True, you don't want to overcompensate either…you don't want them to expect these really bold over the top things and they show up and it's not." Wade explained as I got his point.

"I guess I can stick with black, maybe I can request like an Ivory or off white type paper so it's not black and white like normal invites are."

"Yes, that will be perfect…now as for the writing and designs…"

"Have you received a lot of these?" I asked curiously as I looked over at my brother.

"I was head of the prom commission in high school and WWE usually sends these out for the hall of fame ceremonies and ball thing they do." Wade said as I nodded, "You'll probably get one this year." Wade said certainly.

"I hope so…which one do you prefer?" I asked.

"Personally, if I were on the outside and I randomly get an invite, which I better get one, I would be delighted to have that one." Wade said as I just had to laugh at the way he chooses his words sometimes, sometimes he is proper and other times he isn't so you just never know what to expect out of my brothers mouth.

"I liked that too…" I said smiling as I deleted all the other ones and emptied my recycle bin so it will clear up space.

"Did you get all the photos chosen?" Wade asked as I closed that folder.

"Almost, I think I got like 2 more spots open…" I said nodding.

"That's simple, grab your camera and go take two right now." Wade said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that easy, well it is that easy but there is more to it than just that…"

"I know, I know…I've heard that rant." Wade said as he got up heading into the kitchen as my phone vibrated and I checked the text message that had came in from Drew saying he wanted me to be at his house at six, I looked up at the clock on our DVD player seeing it was 3:30 so I had a little while before I should get ready.

"Wade, will you help me make a list of people to invite to this?" I asked.

"Me, obviously…mom and dad would probably love one…" Wade yelled from the kitchen as I could tell he was scavenging through something to get what he wanted.

"Well, those were obvious…" I said as I opened a word document writing their names down and knew I had to fill out addresses to email to Mrs. Holmes or Mr. Green for them to address and mail off the invitations along with whoever they were to invite. I highly doubted all the people we were to list or invite would show up, I doubted our parents would come unless if Wade or I paid out of our pocket for air fare. As much as we adored and loved our parents, I think we would decide against it.

"Drew and Stephan?" Wade asked as he walked out of the kitchen with an apple in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Okay…" I said nodding as I wrote them down.

"Why don't you invite whoever picked a picture?"

"That's a lot of people."

"Like all of them would show up…" Wade said as I nodded as I started typing all of the names out that had helped me with the photos than began the massive send of texts to get their addresses. "Why are you texting Drew for? You know where he lives…and same with Stephan…you know where they live."

"I may know where they live but I don't know the address…I know how to get there from here but don't know the physical address." I said as Wade nodded.

"Well pardon me." He said as I smirked as I saved the document to my desktop to insert addresses later before shutting the laptop down. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Wade asked.

"Drew invited me over." I said truthfully.

"And he didn't invite me?" Wade asked.

"He wants to go over the schedule of matches we have coming up."

"You both can read, it's not too complicated."

"It's not only that, we got promos, in and out of ring." I said trying to feed him the bait in hopes he doesn't try to convince me to let him come with.

"How long do you think that'll take?" Wade asked.

"Well, he said he was planning on ordering pizza so we will probably do dinner and work but you know us, we may not get any work done…or if we do it'll be very little."

"I would like you back home by midnight, we got a flight tomorrow and I don't want to play dad on you." Wade said as I nodded.

"Understandable." I said.

"When you going over there?" Wade asked.

"He wants me there at six but I need to shower, I haven't took one for a couple of days." I said.

"Ew!" Wade said as I laughed at the way he said it.

"I know, I know…" I said as I stood up climbing over his lap to head to my room to begin to get ready for the date I had with Drew.


	78. Chapter 78

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I headed back to my room where I plugged my phone in to charge while I was to shower and get ready to go to Drew's, I knew it wasn't going to take me this long to get ready but maybe I should get over there a little bit early so I can spend some more time with him and I don't think he'll be opposed of it. I showered along with getting dressed in some skinny jeans and a shirt that was dressy but yet it wasn't, it could go either way. I headed into my room checking my text messages seeing plenty of responses with their addresses knowing I couldn't keep those many on my phone locked so I re-loaded my laptop back up so I can enter those in as I found a text from Drew telling me if I was to wear heels to bring a pair of socks with me, which was a weird request but I had to trust him with that. I pulled out a pair of socks tossing it onto the bed for me to grab and knew I had to bring my bag with me to uphold the lie I had told Wade about us working on promos so I found my bag that held the paperwork setting it onto the bed near where I had just tossed my socks. I went to my closet finding a pair of heels for me to wear bringing them to the bed as I found a spot where I could sit slipping my feet into them, I stood up after putting both on walking around my bed to sit on the other side of my laptop entering my code letting it load rest of the way just watching it as it did so before I opened the new document I had created entering all the addresses next to the right name before saving it and opening up my music library beginning to play music as I continued getting ready to go to Drew's. I grabbed the supplies I would need from the bathroom bringing them into my room using the mirror I had to do my hair and little make-up I had. I finished and began gathering all that I would need, including double checking that I had everything before I began shutting down my laptop while I heard a light knock at the door before I stood up going to answer it.

"You almost ready?" Wade asked after I pulled the door open wide enough to expose my body.

"Yeah, just shutting down my laptop…why you so eager for me to leave?" I asked.

"So I can walk around naked freely…"

"Ew…" I said grossed out as he smirked and let out a laugh as I rolled my eyes as I turned around leaving my door open the way it was before I headed towards my laptop shutting it when I saw that it was fully shut down. I pulled my bag onto my shoulder knowing that my clutch purse was safely inside and I picked up the pair of socks shoving them into my backpack when I got curious if I needed a pair of tennis shoes as I went to my phone texting Drew asking if I needed to grab a new pair of shoes to change into as I pulled my phone off the charger holding it in hand staring at the shoes that lined my closet waiting for a response that soon came. Drew said I didn't need tennis shoes so I quickly assumed we were probably going to go bowling, that is the only thing that came to mind in which I would need socks but won't need shoes to wear since they will probably provide us with shoes. I slid my phone into my pocket before I headed out of my room making sure I had my keys to my car and the house before leaving my room along with a camera since I needed to get two last photos along with possibly getting photos of Drew and I since I only had one of us sleeping on the plane that one day and possibly one or two others currently whereas all the others that contained him and I were years ago. "I'm leaving so you can get naked….I'll text when I'm heading home so you can put clothes on preferably." I said.

"Thanks…drive safe."

"I will…" I said as I gave him a hug before he pulled the door open holding it open for me as I walked out onto the porch heading down the cemented walkway to the driveway where my car was parked climbing into my car texting Drew that I just got to my car and will be there in ten minutes tops. I pulled out of the driveway driving the short distance to his house parking along the street, I climbed out of the car after I had pulled the pair of socks and my purse out of the bag that was holding the paperwork that we were supposedly working on tonight, at least what Wade thinks we are doing, as I shut my car door locking it before I walked up Drew's driveway along his cemented walkway to his front porch knocking on his door opposed to the doorbell. I was trying to remember the last time I had actually went into his house, I usually just wait on his porch and I think it was that Halloween party was the last time I had actually been inside for a reason. The door opened and Drew stood in front of me in a pair of black slacks that weren't too loose but not too tight along with a midnight blue button up shirt, his sleeves were rolled back to his elbow but yet were buttoned so it didn't look too bad, his hair was nicely brushed back to a ponytail unfortunately and you could see a little bit of the black tank top underneath his button up shirt.

"Come on in, I just got to put my shoes on and make one last call then I'll be ready to go." Drew said as I nodded as I sheepishly stepped into his house as he pushed the door shut behind me, "You want something to drink while you wait?" Drew asked.

"Um, may I have some water please?" I asked nervously.

"Absolutely sweetie." He said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss before he stepped around me heading to his kitchen as I began looking over the framed photo that hung in the entrance way of him and his parents with the intercontinental championship, they were all smiling which I thought was cute. I then walked the short distance further into the room where I looked at one of two bookshelves he had in his living area overlooking it seeing a few books along with DVDs/VHSs he had collected over the years and on the top two shelves I had saw framed diplomas on one shelve and the other was framed photos of Stephan, Wade and the one photo that caught my attention most was the photo of me. I grabbed it and pulled it off the shelve looking it over now that it was closer to me and I smiled when I remembered it was from the night of my first independent show so it was a young photo of me. "I need to replace those, I just haven't gotten around to it nor found time to get new photos took." Drew said as he stepped beside me seeing him stick out a glass of water for me to grab from him.

"Thanks…I just can't believe you still had this picture…we were all young in these photos…" I said.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted that picture you have of all of us in front of the truck to complete this shrine…maybe put the newer ones over here." He said grasping my free hand leading me around his couch to the other bookshelf showing an empty shelf that had picture frames but no pictures.

"I may be able to help this cause…I wanted to get new photos of you and I…" I said honestly.

"Me too…maybe I'll purchase another frame specifically for this picture." He said smiling.

"Maybe…" I said smiling as I took a sip of my drink.

"Okay, let me go get my shoes and make this call real quick…" He said as he headed towards his bedroom as I nodded as I looked around his living room not sure what to do while I waited. Drew walked out minutes later shoving his phone into a pocket and his shoes were on and tied. "You ready to go?" Drew asked as I nodded as I began to head to the kitchen to put my cup up when he grabbed my upper arm. "I'll take care of it later." He said grasping the cup setting it down on the breakfast bar he had.

"You sure?" I asked.

"It's fine." He said as he slowly ran his hand down my arm slipping his hand into mine interlacing his fingers with mine as he led me towards the door watching as he turned the knob pulling it open letting me walk out before him and he stepped out onto the porch behind me pulling the door shut behind us letting him lock it.

"I told Wade we were studying our promos and stuff, he wants me home by midnight." I said.

"You have curfew now?"

"I guess he doesn't see why I would need to stay the night here if we live not that far from each other." I said shrugging as we slowly walked towards his car with our hands interlaced.

"He lets you crash in Stephan's room over the weekend."

"Yeah, but we are in the same hotel and he's nearby, it's not like here where he's not here to 'protect' me if anything were to happen." I said as Drew pushed the button on his keychain unlocking the doors on his car pulling my door open for me.

"But I'm here to protect you." Drew said as I smiled as I leant in pecking him on the lips with my lips.

"I know you are." I said smiling before I slid into the seat before Drew shut the door walking around as I pulled the seat belt across my body clicking it into the seat belt holder. Drew pulled his door open and slid in doing what I just did before putting the key in the ignition starting it before he put the car in reverse to start backing up.

"I don't know what you prefer to listen to so feel free to change the radio station." Drew said as he looked over his shoulder.

"This station is fine." I said as I usually listen to that station anyway. I was trying to guess where he was taking me as he was driving along.

"You aren't going to guess where we are going." Drew said as I felt his hand slide into mine grasping it the opposing way he usually does.

"Well, it's definitely not what I thought it was." I said.

"What did you think it was originally?" Drew asked.

"Bowling." I said.

"No, not bowling." Drew said smirking.

"You love this, don't you?"

"Yes, I kind of do…" He said cockily as his smile grew a little as he glanced over to me as I looked back out the window.

"We're going to Downtown Disney District, why are we going here?" I asked more confused than anything.

"You'll see." Drew said as I watched as he pulled in, paying for parking and parked the car in the corresponding parking lot before I climbed out of the car meeting him in front of his car where he grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers together as he led the way to wherever we were going.

"I haven't been here in years."

"Me neither." Drew said.

"I have forgotten how beautiful it is here and what is here…"

"You'll see soon enough." Drew said as we walked up a pathway to the main pathway that went down the middle between stores and restaurants and other things that led out to the pathway we were on. I soaked in the environment, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face because I felt like a kid seeing all these Disney things that were on display until Drew tugged at my hand pulling me towards this one store. "We need to go in here." He said.

"Okay…" I said, how was I to tell him no? I followed him into the store that was also a malt shop, I looked over families that were getting their ice cream and looking through the different merchandise that was on sale as Drew was leading me through them to the back where he smiled and turned to face me.

"This is what I've been planning…close your eyes." He said as I was nervous to do so, "Trust me, just do it." He said excitedly and smiling widely as I let out a huff before I closed my eyes feeling his hands firmly grip my waist as he slowly began to guide me through what I presumed to be the doorway to whatever room we were now in and I became colder than I was in the other room.

"Why is it cold?" I asked curiously.

"Open your eyes and you'll see why." Drew whispered into my ear knowing he must now be standing behind me as I opened my eyes seeing an ice rink placed in front of me as people dressed as Disney princesses, princes and characters were ice skating, they were either practicing or performing whatever routine.

"Oh my god…you brought me to Disney on Ice?" I asked somewhat excited but yet childish on another hand.

"Our own private screening of it…this is a dress rehearsal and I called explaining the situation so they charged me what a normal ticket would be and they said we could come watch a dress rehearsal then afterwards we are getting a VIP experience where a Disney princess and prince of your choosing will teach us a few moves." Drew said as his arms tightened around my waist as I rested my hands on his hands smiling wide as I watched what was going on.

"This is amazing Drew…I can't believe you did this…but, I can't ice skate…my wrist…what if I fall?" I asked.

"You won't fall, I'll catch you or I'll be your landing mat…" Drew said as I looked over my shoulder at him chuckling.

"I'll hold you to that." I said.

"Okay, come on, let's go have a seat." He said as he stepped beside me grabbing my hand leading me over to a set of bleachers and he held my hand tightly as he helped me up the stairs to sit on the first row of bleachers they had, I crossed my legs watching the performers dressed up perform the routines to the Disney music that was being played. Drew wrapped his arm around my waist resting it on my opposing hip as he watched them perform as well and I felt him press his lips against my neck a couple times. "Did I do good?"

"Good? Try amazing." I said shocked still as I felt him smile under yet another kiss he pressed against my neck. We sat there for a hour and a half before the dress rehearsal had came to an end, we stood up and Drew climbed around me by the row behind us leading me to the stairs and he helped me down the steps and over to the door that led onto the ice rink when the director of the performance, I had assumed, skated up to us.

"Hi, I'm Alex, you must be Drew." He said as he stuck his hand out shaking Drew's hand.

"Yes sir, and this is my girlfriend Julie." Drew said introducing me.

"Thank you so much for letting us watch them do their dress rehearsal, it was an amazing performance." I said as I shook his hand.

"You're very welcome, let them have a break then you can have way at the rink…what size skates do you wear?" Alex asked.

"Um, 9." I said sheepishly and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as Drew rubbed my back with the hand that was firmly resting on my back at that time.

"12." Drew said as Alex nodded before he skated off to grab us some skates to wear and put on.

"I've never ice skated before, have you?"

"You've lived in England almost your whole life and you've never ice skated?"

"I'm a bad British, I know." I said as he laughed at me as he looked back to me.

"No worries, I've only ice skated maybe three times in my life…you ever roller blade?"

"Yeah, that I could handle."

"It's just like that but on ice and on a thinner blade instead of wheels…" Drew tried to explain as I nodded when Alex skated up to us handing us the two skates to the proper person.

"Which character would you prefer skating with? They won't get offended or upset." Alex said which made it somewhat better but I still felt bad choosing because I'm sure they all were amazing skaters, amazing people and all need the money of the extra hours.

"Don't you like Jasmine and Aladdin?" Drew asked almost right off the bat, it was kind of scary that he knew who my favorite princess and prince was.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" I asked.

"I just do, we would love to skate with them please." Drew said pretty much deciding for us.

"Okay, come on in here and skate a few rounds as I go gather them." He said as we nodded as Alex pulled the door to the rink open for us to step onto the ice, I instantly grabbed the half wall trying to get accustom to this and Drew grabbed my waist holding me tight to him, "I got you." He said.

"I don't think I can do this." I said scared to death about falling, not only on my face or my butt making myself embarrass but it was more of a fear of falling and injuring my wrist more because if that happens it'll throw up a lot of red flags to Wade that something more than just doing the promos happened and it will knock me out of wrestling more for this upcoming weekend.

"You can do this…I got you…" Drew said as he stepped beside me grabbing my hand, "One foot at a time." Drew said as I nodded as I slowly started doing what I would if I were roller blading with regular roller blades on cement and Drew skated next to me holding my hand and if I ever felt like I was going to fall Drew grabbed me tightly with both his arms wrapping around my waist tightly and one time he even picked me up when I started falling backwards. We did one full circle around the rink and we stopped when we got to the door. "Told you it was easy and that I wasn't going to let you fall." Drew said smiling as he stepped in front of me.

"You did…and thank you." I said.

"You're welcome…" Drew said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a soft passionate kiss, he slowly broke the kiss and he still lingered there and I felt myself pressing myself back against him for yet another kiss matching the one he just gave me breaking it smiling as he smiled back. "You want to go another round to get comfortable?" Drew asked as I nodded as I grasped his hand beginning to go around feeling more confident and comfortable on the ice. We got to the opposing end of the rink almost bumping into the two characters that just joined us and we introduced each other, it was amazing that they introduced themselves as Jasmine and Aladdin, I was trying not to show my inner child or fangirl side to them of how excited I was or nervous I was about this happening. We were there in the ice skating rink with them for another hour letting them teach us how to do some of the moves that they perform throughout the show, they even got Drew to lift me above his head while he spun around in circles, that definitely made me queasy and that took a lot of talking me into doing so, I trusted Drew but I feared going head first into the ice below us. After the end of our learning session, Alex took a photo of Drew and I with Jasmine and Aladdin to document this experience. Drew and I skated across the rink to where our shoes were and we slid the skates off handing them back over to Alex thanking him for such an amazing night before we put our shoes back on heading back into the malt shop and store that was connected, who would have known that the ice rink was back there? Drew really did his research to learn about this.


	79. Chapter 79

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**J****ulie's Point of View-**

Drew shut the door behind us now that we were standing in the malt shop and merchandise store that led us to the ice rink. Drew stepped to stand beside me wrapping his arm around me as he began to lead me towards the line to get some ice cream.

"How'd you learn about this?" I asked curiously as we stepped behind a few other patrons, I turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around my waist resting them flat on my back pulling me close to his embrace as I rested my hands on his chest.

"You don't worry about that, I got connections just like you got connections." Drew said smirking.

"You know, you didn't lie about getting ice cream the other day." I said.

"This was just a perk."

"I am sure it was…how do I know you didn't see the malt shop and just went from there?"

"You caught me…I craved ice cream so much that I randomly searched malt shops locally then the ice skating popped up and figured that would win you over enough to allow me to get some ice cream." Drew said smiling as I chuckled.

"You found what suited you and just figured, 'while we are here,' type thing happened." I said laughing.

"Yeah, exactly…" Drew said laughing as I laughed too, he had such the cutest smile and laugh when he was laughing, we scooted further in line but we still cuddled close to each other. "No, but in all seriousness, I figured out the ice skating and planned that out and when they said where it was I just realized that this would be perfect and up your aisle…what girl doesn't want to be a princess?"

"True and what man doesn't want to be a prince?" I asked smiling as I looked up at him making eye contact with him and his amazing blue eyes staring back at me, his smile just as bright.

"I'll be your prince if you be my princess?"

"You don't have to ask." I said smiling as I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a soft sensual kiss.

"Well then…princess, what do you want?" Drew asked I turned around to look at the menu and the different flavors and options being offered as I leant back against Drew's hard frame with his arms wrapped around me holding me where I stood. We stepped up to the counter ordering our ice cream before we walked along the glass covered counters covering the ice cream that they had and the different ingredients that they have watching as they make our orders. We were handed our food after Drew paid for it, I led Drew to a table that had two seats, I set my ice cream bowl down on the table before I slipped into the seat as Drew sat down across from me as we ate at our ice cream.

"How did you find this place, honestly? I've been here a million times before tonight when we first moved to the states until now and I had no idea that that door leads to an ice skating rink…"

"How come you never walked through that door? It doesn't say employees only." Drew asked as he slid his spoon in his mouth to eat the contents on it.

"I don't know…I think I just assumed it was a back room for storage…that is what a lot of people would assume."

"Honestly, I thought the same until I was told when I called them…"

"Who'd you call, ticketmaster? I mean, you were going to take me to the show and who'd you contact to set this up?"

"I played a lot of phone tag, I'm sure I racked up a lot of minutes…"

"I'm so sorry…" I said.

"Nah, don't be sorry…I was able to do some emails as well which was helpful since there were a few times I couldn't make phone calls since you were around…"

"I almost hindered your plans."

"Yes you did…I would have been very upset if this fell through." Drew said.

"Yeah, because you couldn't get this ice cream…" I joked.

"Absolutely." Drew said as we both chuckled.

"Now, I should plan a good date…." I said.

"It's hard to surprise me."

"I'll get you…"

"I'll like to see this." Drew said smiling.

"Challenge accepted." I said as I already started to think of what to plan for this night and may not be any time soon, "It may not be any time soon but it'll be awesome…"

"Fine, when you find a good day and everything aligns, let me know because I'll be down to hang with my princess." Drew said.

"Exactly, I'll always need my prince charming…"

"You know me to a tee." Drew said smiling as I smiled too.

"I seriously do." I said smiling as we ate at our ice cream as it went quiet, even though we may not talk much as we ate, it was just nice being with him. I had my hand rested on the table on top of my clutch purse that I had rested on the table and Drew reached over resting his hand on top of mine, I looked at our two hands that were now touching smirking then glanced up to Drew smiling more as I looked back to the ice cream that I was eating at. I got only half way into the bowl before I was full on all the sugar and ice cream itself, "I think I've ate enough…" I said.

"Me too." Drew said as he had ate almost about the same amount, but maybe a little bit more.

"Next time we are only ordering one." I said as I chuckled.

"That's for sure." Drew said as he finally dropped his spoon into the dish after poking at the remainder of the food.

"Where do we take it?" I asked looking around trying to find the trash cans or return place for the dishes.

"We leave them here and they come by and pick it up." Drew said.

"You sure?" I asked feeling bad about just leaving the trash where it was.

"I'm sure, look." Drew said nodding over to an employee who was picking up the dishes from a family that had been sitting at a different table than us.

"Okay…" I said still feeling bad not taking care of my things after we had finished, I slid out of my seat picking up my purse putting it under my arm to hold as I slid between tables as Drew grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as he led me to the store that had merchandise on display. "They seriously have thought of everything to sell for each character." I said picking up a stuffed animal in the shape of Stitch from Lilo and Stitch.

"Have you been to Graceland? They seriously have thought of everything that has Elvis on it." Drew said as I chuckled.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"They have a phone in which if you call it his hips shake to 'Jailhouse Rock.'" Drew said as I chuckled more, "Why do I feel like you would have that somewhere in your house?" Drew asked.

"I probably would." I said laughing as I put Stitch down and picked up another one just to look at the detail.

"You love your stuffed animals."

"Yeah, I left my collection at home…" I said honestly as I put the one that was shaped as genie from Aladdin back down.

"You did have quite a collection, we all collect something." Drew said shrugging as he wrapped his arms around me holding me in front of him as he watched as I took my time looking over each stuffed animal that I had picked up.

"What do you collect?" I asked curiously.

"Baseball cards…I don't actively do it anymore as much as I did so when I was a kid."

"I think we all kind of grow out of collections but some people don't grow out of it." I said shrugging as I set one down as I turned, his hands broke and his hand rested on the arch of my back as I led him through the store playing with numerous toys and looking at the items that were toys.

"I'll be right back." Drew whispered into my ear before he kissed at my neck right below my ear lobe.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously as I looked over my shoulder at him seeing him smiling.

"I have to use the bathroom, it won't take long, I promise." He said as I nodded as I turned back around looking over the different snow globes, I call them snow globes but I'm sure they weren't all snow globes per say. I would pick them up and shake some of them to see if they did any more than just that before carefully setting them back onto the shelf. "Back." Drew said as he stepped beside me, he was facing me rather than having his bicep brushing against mine and he had a smile on his face and his hands were hiding behind his back.

"Welcome…what are you hiding?" I asked curiously knowing that he was hiding something from me.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" He asked smiling as his hands were still behind his back.

"Then show me your hands." I said as I put my hands on my hips seriously as Drew pulled his right hand out from behind his back showing that he had nothing it. "Now show me your left hand." I said as Drew put his right hand back behind his back then pulled his left hand out while his right hand still stayed behind his back. "You're hiding something…" I said as I reached out grasping his right arm tugging at it getting me and him playfully tugging at each other's hands laughing as I kept repeating for him to show me his hands and to show me what he was hiding as Drew was smiling and laughing shaking his head no and would say no out loud for me to hear.

"Fine, fine…you win…" He said as he finally pulled the hand I was trying to pull out from behind his back showing me the genie stuffed animal I was looking at earlier that also had a tiara on it. "For my princess." He said smiling as he pulled the tiara off the stuffed animal and I tried to look up to watch him put the tiara on my head. "Now you look the part." Drew said smiling as I smiled too and he stuck the stuffed animal out between our bodies, "Figured since they don't have Jasmine nor Aladdin, this was close enough." Drew said smiling as I smiled as I sheepishly grabbed it from him.

"Thank you…you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to…" Drew said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a quick kiss, "We should head home so I can cuddle with you a little bit before you have to go home so Wade won't worry." Drew said as I smiled and nodded as I couldn't help but want to chuckle at the way he said it and that he actually wanted to cuddle with me, I always thought it was the other way around.


	80. Chapter 80

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew slid his hand into mine leading me out of the store, and began to walk the distance to his car when I saw a photo booth stopping in my tracks tugging at Drew's hand to stop him.

"We should do the photo booth." I said as I looked to Drew smiling.

"We should…" Drew said as he smiled wide too as we walked the few steps to the photo booth where Drew pulled the curtain back seeing the one stool that every photo booth had, Drew stepped in sitting on said stool patting at his lap. "Have a seat." Drew said.

"I won't hurt you, would I?" I asked as he just gave me this look like I was dumb.

"Just sit down." Drew said as I slid into the booth between his legs and the booth itself sitting on his one leg as Drew's hands wrapped around my waist holding me on his leg, his one hand slipped from my waist only to pull my legs over his other leg to make him more comfortable I had assumed. "Crap, get up." Drew said as I did so making sure I didn't hit my head as he pulled out his wallet sliding bills into the machine before he pulled me back down on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist yet again as he allowed me to do rest of the process as we agreed on each decision before I had hit any buttons. We took one normal photo, the second photo we took of us kissing each other on the lips, the third one we did wacky faces and the forth one we leant our foreheads together staring deep into each other's eyes smiling, mine wasn't forced because just sitting in this photo booth with him was fun and laughter as we were taking these photos. The last flash had went off before I stood up from his lap pulling the curtain open climbing out of the booth and allowed him to climb out.

"We have to hide these from Wade as well, I don't think he needs to see the one of us kissing…"

"Yeah, that would be a for sure sign that we are dating." Drew said as he rested his hand on the arch of my back waiting for our photos to drop into the drop box at any moment.

"If that isn't, I don't know what else is." I said as I chuckled when we heard the photo strips drop into the drop box, Drew leant down pulling out the two conjoined strips out of the box carefully ripping the two strips apart before handing me one as I began to look over the four photos we had took chuckling and smiling, more like gushing over how adorable they were, Drew seemed to be just as happy as I was about these photos. We walked the distance back to his car that we had parked earlier in the night staring at the photos that we had just took. As we arrived to Drew's car, Drew pulled my car door open and held it open as I climbed into his car. I buckled up as he walked around the car climbing into the car doing the same thing as I just did before he started the car and pulled out to head back to his house. Drew reached over grasping my hand, he slid his hand into mine interlacing his fingers with mine and his thumb rubbed at the back of my hand whilst he drove to the house that my car still sat in front of. Drew parked his car in the driveway where he pulled his emergency brake on before he pushed the door open and I did the same climbing out of his car meeting him in front of his car where he grabbed my hand again leading me up the cement pathway to the porch that we stood on, I watched Drew pull his keys out unlocking the door to his house and he pushed the door open leading me into the house he owned. "You thirsty?" Drew asked.

"Nah, I'm good…thanks though." I said.

"Okay…" Drew said as he began to walk with me further into his house, "You want to watch a movie?" Drew asked.

"Sure, that sounds amazing." I said smiling as Drew and I stood in front of the movies he had on his book case.

"You find a movie as I put these up." Drew said as he showed me the strip of photos that was still in perfect shape before he walked the short distance to the other book shelf watching as he was finding a way to keep that propped up somehow to display for everyone to see as I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as I watched him do so. "Did you decide on a movie?" Drew asked as he turned to look at me as he just rested the photo strip against a frame that didn't have a photo in it as of yet.

"I was thinking this one, I haven't seen it before." I said as I pulled the DVD case out of the movie I hadn't seen and Drew smirked.

"You'll love it." Drew said smiling more as he reached out to grab the DVD from me as I watched him walk over to his entertainment system setting it up to put the DVD in for it to play as he set the case onto the coffee table before he sat onto the couch that I was standing beside by now. I felt Drew's hand slightly trying to slide into mine tugging at it slightly to sit down beside him as I slowly and sheepishly sat down onto the couch next to him, Drew's arm snaked around me pulling me to lean into his embrace resting my head onto his shoulder.

"May I put my feet on your couch?" I asked curiously.

"If you take your shoes off." Drew stated as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye smirking as I smirked back.

"Okay." I said as I slid my shoes off before bringing my legs and feet up onto the couch with me and to the side of me as I leant further into Drew's embrace snuggling closer to him and he didn't seem to mind as he skipped to the disc menu and pushed the play button before he rested the remote on the arm rest when his arm that was rested around my body removed itself reaching to the back of the couch grasping the fleece throw blanket for the Match Centre Scotland rugby team pulling it down and rested it over my legs and tugged to rest over onto his lap as well. I grabbed the corner closest to me pulling it up to cover my arms and a little bit of my upper body.

"I didn't pull this blanket down for it to get more cuddle time than me." Drew said as I glanced to him smirking.

"Then warm me up." I said jokingly as Drew pulled the blanket off of both of us tossing it towards the end of the couch.

"Get up for a moment." Drew said as I stood up watching as Drew laid down pulling the blanket he just tossed towards the other end back up over him but he held it up for me to slide in under it into the small space left on the couch to lay with him.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, come on." He said as I nervously sat down and laid down onto the couch in front of him with his arm extended out supporting my neck and my head barely rested on the arm rest as his other arm wrapped around my waist under the blanket that he pulled up over my shoulders as the previews for the DVD was pretty much over and I snuggled back against Drew's hard frame feeling him hold me tight against his frame. We watched the movie he had put on for us to watch cuddling together on the couch, we laid together under the blanket until the credits had fully played and I carefully rolled over trying not to fall off the edge of the couch.

"I should get going." I said as I leant my forehead against the tip of his chin as I felt his fingers playing with the tips of my hair.

"Yeah, it's late and we don't want you to be late home because we may not be able to do this again and I don't want that." Drew said as I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"I know…just trying to soak this up…" I said snuggling closer and inhaled his smell a little.

"I know sweetie…" Drew said as he kissed me again, we laid there for a few more minutes until my vibrating phone interrupted our peace. "That must be Wade." Drew said as I pulled out my phone from underneath the blanket seeing Wade's name.

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically as I answered it. "Hey Wade…" I said.

"It's 11:45, where are you?"

"Sorry, we lost track of time…" I said as I looked to the clock that Drew had hanging in his living room seeing it was the time Wade said it was, I don't know why he was bitching because it was before midnight.

"I'm sure you did…you leaving?"

"I'm leaving right now…I'll be home in fifteen minutes…" I said hanging up before I slowly sat up and got to my feet sliding my feet into the shoes I had slipped off earlier as Drew sat up on the couch.

"I'll walk you to your car." Drew said as he stood up sliding his shoes on as well when he rested his hand on the arch of my back leading me out after I made sure I had everything. He walked me out to my car where I leant back against the closed back of the driver's side, Drew leant forward onto the arm that he had on the car beside my head and his other hand pressed against my car between my arm and body. "Drive safe, text me when you get home and I'll miss you." Drew said as he leant forward kissing me as I slid my arms around his neck and his hands broke from my car wrapping them around me holding me close to him for a hug, I didn't want to break it either and I stepped back pressing my lips to his for a kiss.

"I will, thank you for tonight and it was amazing…I wish it won't end."

"Me neither…" He said as his forehead rested against mine and he pushed his hand through my hair.

"We'll do it again, I promise…"

"I know we will…" Drew said smirking as he pressed his lips against mine again.

"Night Drew." I said as his lips curled into a frown of sorts before he reached over opening the driver's door for me holding it open as I stepped in front of the door, I turned giving him another kiss before I slid into the car.

"Nigh Julie." Drew said as I smiled up at him and he pushed the door shut buckling up and did an immediate u-turn with my car after I had turned it on waving my good-byes to Drew as I drove by his house again and he stood on the sidewalk watching as I pulled off. I drove home, I parked my car in the driveway where it belonged before I climbed out walking up to the door, I unlocked it and pushed it open, I went into the dark room that was being illuminated by the television screen seeing my brother's outline on the one couch.

"I'm home…" I said as I shut the door heading towards the corner of the couch closest to me.

"Why are you late?" Wade asked, his eyes not peeling from the television.

"We got sucked into the movie that was on the television…I'm sorry…" I said.

"Did you get through all the promos?" Wade asked as he looked down at his cup before he took a sip of it.

"No…like I said, we got intrigued by a movie…I'm sorry if you are mad at me for being 'late' but truth of the matter, I still had fifteen minutes to get here and you didn't give me a chance so I should be mad at you…"

"Mad at me for interrupting your time with Drew? What has gotten into you? The Julie I knew used to beg me to interrupt her time with Drew…" Wade said chuckling.

"But I'm an adult now, we have work to do and we can't get work done if you are interrupting us with curfews or with calls or texts reminding me of a stupid curfew…" I said.

"Fine, I'm sorry…get some sleep…" Wade said as he looked back to the television, I picked up my bag from the couch that I set it on while him and I had a conversation. I turned around to head down the hall, but I turned back around to look at my brother knowing he was upset.

"Look, I'm sorry Wade…I know you were just trying to protect me and to look out for me but you got to see it from my point of view…yeah we weren't working the moment you called, but we are trying to be adults and do work and we can't focus on that if we are worried about me getting back by a certain time…you got to trust me enough to know when it's time to come home and be responsible enough to decide this…I would have called or texted you if I was to be late…can you forgive me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at you and there is no reason for you to be sorry…we are siblings and we are bound to do things that annoy one another and we just got to apologize for said things, which I did and I'm a little hurt like it should feel like and there is nothing to be sorry about so don't you dare say it after I finish and now it's time to get some sleep…we'll talk in the morning." Wade said as I nodded as I knew he was in a little mood right now so I headed back to my room setting my bag aside to get ready for the morning but the one thing I pulled out was the tiara and the stuffed animal Drew had bought me. I put the stuffed animal on the bed to snuggle with tonight as I slept as I carried the tiara over setting it down on the dresser where there was a clean space for it before I pulled out a drawer finding a clean pair of pajamas that I changed into after closing and locking my door. I unlocked the door pulling it open before I walked over to my bed sliding into it under the covers bringing the genie with me, I plugged my phone into the cord that I had resting on my nightstand for the phone charger and I set an alarm before setting it on the nightstand before I slid down resting my head on the pillow pulling the genie close to my body wrapping my arms around it tightly holding it there.


	81. Chapter 81

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I woke up when my alarm chimed in the morning, I turned it off before I rolled out of the bed taking the genie stuffed animal with me sliding it into the carry-on bag that held my attire as well and other things to cuddle with during the weekend as I grabbed an outfit from the closet to take with me into the bathroom. I took a shower in which I had hoped would wake me up more so than I am now. I got dressed, I took the pajamas with me into my room tossing them onto my bed to take care of when we got home when I pulled my suitcase onto my bed pulling out the dirty clothes from the past weekend and replaced them quickly with new outfits but tried to make sure there was a little bit of room for the shopping trip I was to go on with Maryse on Monday. I zipped the suitcase, well the main pouch where the clothes were, I walked over applying deodorant tossing it onto the top of my suitcase to pack before I looked over the selection of perfume I had knowing that Drew liked the one that I have been using lately but wanted to try a different one because I didn't want to waste nor run out of that specific perfume any time soon so I sprayed myself with a different perfume that I enjoyed as well before I tossed that onto the bed to use throughout the weekend before I went out to the bathroom where I did my hair before I collected the hair accessories, make-up and other things that I had kept in the bathroom that needed to be packed to go with me. I went through my carry-on where I pulled out all the trash that I had put in there along with making it more organized before zipping it back up pulling it onto my shoulders before I pulled my suitcase off my bed.

"Shit, my phone charger…" I said as I walked over pulling my phone off the charger pushing that into my pocket along with unplugging the cord and quickly sliding the cord into my backpack, I then saw the brace I hadn't put on my wrist resting on the night stand and pulled that on tightening the straps around the brace before I headed out of the room seeing my brother exiting his room with his things with his travelers mug in hand. "There's coffee already made?" I asked excitedly curious.

"Yeah, already made you a cup…" He said as I hurriedly went into the kitchen seeing my pink traveling mug sitting on the counter, I grasped it bringing it back out to the area smiling happily.

"Thanks…" I said as he smiled too.

"No problem…" He said as he pulled the door open, I walked out of the house pulling my bag out behind me as he did the same, I watched as he locked the door behind him and he followed me out to his car where we tossed our things into the trunk before we climbed into his car driving to Drew and Stephan's houses picking them up before we went to the airport where we checked in and waited in the terminal for our flight.

"I'm already out of coffee." I said as I sat down in the chair at the terminal as Drew quickly slid into the chair beside me before Wade could claim it, I was trying not to laugh at his eagerness to sit next to me and the look Wade gave him was hilarious.

"What?" Drew asked as Wade looked to him.

"Nothing…you want another coffee?" Wade asked.

"No, I think I may take a nap if one of you could wake me up and not draw on me." I said as I glared to Drew.

"Once…and you got pay back." Drew said.

"Doesn't mean you won't try to get pay back on pay back." I said as he chuckled.

"I won't, you can rest on my shoulder to get comfortable if you want." Drew offered.

"Thanks…" I said as I rested my bag between my legs as I scooted in the chair where I could lean my head against his shoulder.

"Would it be better if I wrapped my arm around you?" Drew asked.

"Nah, its fine like this." I said as I snuggled my head against his shoulder to get more comfortable. I slept for a little nap before Drew began to shrug his shoulder trying to wake me up, I felt my eyes slowly fluttering open when I finally felt my brother firmly smack at my bicep.

"Hey dork, we got to board." Wade said.

"Well that's brotherly love if I have ever did see it." Drew said as I tried not to laugh.

"You got to be firm with her to wake her up sometimes." Wade said as I slowly sat up running a hand through my hair feeling the ponytail from when I put half of it up this morning before I stood up pulling my bag onto one shoulder when Wade wrapped his arm around me leading me to the line that Stephan was already standing in, luckily no one had gotten in line after him. We handed over our tickets to get scanned before we were allowed to go through the tunnel onto the plane that we were to fly in and we found our seats, I was placed in the row with Wade and I lifted up the window shade looking out it for a little while before the stewardess made their normal instruction speech before we took off. "So, are we over this fight that we got into last night?" Wade asked as I looked over at him from staring out the window he was looking back at me with his brown eyes.

"Yeah…you said it best when you said that we are bound to annoy each other being siblings and all, plus living together would be enough…plus, I may be a tad bit moody since I am stressed out with everything lately…"

"You know you can talk to me if you get too stressed out, right? I don't want you to go into another panic or anxiety attack…"

"I haven't had one since…"

"Since midterms of this past college semester…" Wade said finishing my sentence.

"Right…" I said nodding.

"How's your wrist?" Wade asked.

"It's feeling fine…I hope that I get the clear…"

"I hope so too…" Wade said smiling, "What movie did you guys end up watching last night?" Wade asked.

"Oh, he had this movie called 'Kung Pow: Enter the Fist' and I hadn't seen it before so he popped it in for background noise as we worked…"

"Well that is your first problem…" Wade said.

"I know, I know…music is always the best resort for background noise."

"Exactly, but in all honesty, that movie is pretty hilarious…" Wade said as we spent rest of the flight talking about the movie and quoting it along with letting out loud and long laughs. We landed in the LA airport, I followed the three men off the plane and out into the airport where we walked through and down to the baggage claim where we let Wade go pick out the car whilst Stephan, Drew and I grasped the bags that we needed to grab. While Wade was getting the car, Drew had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight to him and only broke the grip when either one of us had to grab a bag off the go around. After we had gathered all the bags that we needed, we stepped to the side waiting and watching as my brother was to check out a rental car and Drew and I were enjoying being able to hold each other's hand without Wade really taking notice, now that we were in eyesight of him, opposed to a few minutes ago when we were crowded around people that were inhibiting his view, we had to be careful with how we stood or showed our affection. We kept eyes peeled on him, we took turns on looking to see where he was or if he was looking, it helped that we had Stephan standing guard as well and I really needed to do something nice for Stephan for helping us out for the time being because some people won't go along with this and I know Beth, Natalya, Rosa and even Maryse won't say anything to Wade since they rarely ever have conversations with my brother nor would it come up in any conversations that they do have. Wade turned away from the counter heading towards us as I quickly slid my hand out of Drew's and our hands dropped to our sides trying to act natural as Wade approached us.

"What car did we get?" Stephan asked.

"A Corolla." Wade answered as we all nodded as he grabbed his bag from me to roll out behind him as we let him lead the way since he had the information. We found the car that was rented to us for the weekend to use, Wade unlocked the trunk letting us play the tetris game yet again but after getting it done once or twice rest of the weekend it should go smoothly but its always the first couple of times is the hardest to do. We then climbed into the car driving the distance to a hotel, in which I had assumed we would be staying for the night, and we checked into the hotel without a bother by fans, even though we saw some out front but I think they were too timid and afraid to come over and ask us. We headed down the hall to an elevator, we had gotten the second floor so we are slowly getting to the first floor of these hotels. We finally found our rooms and it was nice that they were able to put us on the same floor, most of the time they were able to do so but sometimes it didn't work out that way. Wade and I walked into the room that was to be ours for the night and I pushed my suitcase aside before I rested my carry-on onto my bed so I won't ruin the laptop nor camera I had packed this time around to get some work done. "You hungry? I think I saw a Wendy's not that far from here." Wade stated as he turned around after setting his carry-on bag onto the bed beside him.

"That sounds fine…is it just you and I or are you going to invite Drew and Stephan?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted it to be you and I, I kind of wanted to make it up to you…" Wade said as I smirked.

"I need some brother and sister bonding time anyway." I said smirking.

"Good…" Wade said as he smiled wide as he headed towards me leading me out of the room and into the hall in which he offered his arm for me to hang onto as we headed out of the hotel together to go eat some food together, it was nice to just laugh and hang with my brother without constantly worrying or bickering, even though we get on each other's nerves and sometimes get mad, I know he always has my back and cares about me. We headed back to the hotel in enough time to go up and grab our bags from our room before we headed down to the car. "I'll go get Stephan, you want to go get Drew?" Wade asked.

"If I have to." I said in a dreadful tone.

"Yes, please?" Wade asked.

"Fine…" I said giving in as I walked the distance happily to Drew's room.


	82. Chapter 82

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I knocked on Drew's door pushing my hands into my pockets watching the door until it was pulled open seeing Drew standing on the other side in jeans and a tank top that were always firming to his hard abs and upper body, he had a belt on that had a big shiny silver buckle in some design that I couldn't make out but it was pretty cool.

"We're ready to go…" I said honestly as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Let me grab my bag…" Drew said as he turned to go into his room and I stepped into the doorframe holding the door open as I watched Drew grab his bag along with gathering other things to push into the bag as he started heading towards me.

"You got the room key?" I asked.

"Yes…it's in my pocket…" He said questionably as he was smacking at his different pockets until he nodded yes when he got to one specific pocket where he must have felt it.

"Okay…" I said as I stepped out into the hall seeing Wade and Stephan walking towards us, unfortunately as that was. Drew pulled the door shut behind him as we stood there waiting for the two men to finally approach us.

"We ready to go?" Stephan asked as we all nodded yes as we headed down in rows of two since it was a small hallway, luckily I was able to find a way to walk beside Drew and we climbed onto an elevator cart going back out the way that Wade and I had seemed to come in through not that long ago finding our car that we had parked and headed towards the arena. Wade parked the car behind the row of cars that was already lined up, I had never seen parking like this but I guess since they didn't have a parking lot they had to line all the cars up somehow. We climbed out grabbing our bags heading through the wide open area that was for the trucks and cars towards the thin hallway that we presumed was for us to head through to the different locker rooms and everything else.

"Julie, you need to get checked by medics first and foremost." Wade said turning around to face me as he walked a few steps backwards.

"I know, I need to be cleared…" I said as I nodded as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Right…" Wade said pointing at me before he turned around to face forward as he walked only a step or two behind Stephan. "And, you need to come talk to me about what they say…" Wade said.

"I will." I said nodding even though he couldn't see it because his back was to me now. I then felt my arm being tugged and I was pulled into a hall to my right with Drew. "What?" I whispered as he walked with me further down the hall and further down the hall we got, the darker it had got and harder for people to make out who we were.

"You didn't get in trouble last night, did you?" Drew asked as I turned to face my boyfriend, his hand brushed through my hair fixing a strand, I had assumed, or it messed up my hair more, before he rested his forehead against mine as his hands found my hips grasping them firmly and his thumbs rubbing over where they were.

"Not in trouble per say, we had a fight…"

"I'm sorry…I take full blame." Drew said and I knew he felt guilty.

"No Drew, this is my battle…Wade needs to learn that I'm an adult and can make my own decisions, I shouldn't need a curfew."

"I know but I don't want to be the reason you and your brother fight…I don't want to come between you two." Drew said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss.

"You aren't…at least not now you aren't…he doesn't know that-" I began to say when I was interrupted.

"Drew…what are you doing down there?" I heard the British voice say, he must not have seen me yet as I glanced over seeing him stepping into the hall as I dropped down behind the crate hiding as I looked up to Drew shaking my head no.

"Oh…I was just praying…" Drew lied as I was biting my lip and slightly peeking out seeing Wade barely over the edge of the crate as he was merely a couple steps closer to Drew and I was trying to be as quiet as possible.

"It sounded like you were talking or a female was talking…" Wade said.

"Oh, I was praying then my mom called…"

"You don't have your phone out…" Wade questioned.

"Yeah, I dropped it…" Drew said as he began looking down at me with a smile and pretending to look for his phone as I was fidgeting trying to get my phone out without making too much noise.

"That sucks…it's got to be cracked or something from you dropping it…" Wade said as I could see Wade bending over looking as well as if he was searching and I was biting my lip not to laugh at this whole lying situation but yet Wade was buying into it. I handed Drew my phone, luckily his phone looked close enough to mine that it could probably pull off as his. I handed it to him and watched as he mouthed a thank you before he stood up to his full height.

"Found it…yeah, a few scratches." Drew said rubbing over the screen and I could see the small smirk that came across his face knowing that he must have saw my screensaver or my background that consisted of pictures of him or him and I.

"Now call your mom back, she's probably freaked out…do you know where Julie went?" Wade asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" I asked.

"Our parents called and they want to talk to her about what she has been doing and apparently me answering it doesn't suffice." Wade said.

"If I see her, I'll tell her you are looking for her." Drew said.

"Thanks…" Wade said as he nodded before I stared up at Drew waiting for the signal that it was clear for me to stand up.

"We're clear." Drew said as he turned around as he stuck his hand out helping me back to my feet handing my phone back to me. "I like your screensaver." Drew said smiling as he stuck my phone back out to hand over to me as I grasped it smiling as I rubbed my finger over the phone seeing the photo of Drew and I sleeping on the plane shining from it.

"I thought you would." I said smirking as I nervously looked back up at Drew meeting his gaze with his blue eyes.

"I guess we got work to do…you got to call your parents and see the trainers, I need to go see what trouble we are causing tonight." Drew said smirking.

"Yeah…" I said smiling but pushing back the sadden part.

"Don't be sad, we will be able to spend time together this weekend or tonight, I promise." Drew said as I nodded as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine as I slid an arm around his neck playing with his hair holding him there to keep our kiss going and after the kiss broke I tried not to make it noticeable that I was trying to catch my breath as he smiled wide as I could hear him trying to catch his breath.

"I can't be sad after that." I said as I smiled before I slid between him and the crate walking down the hall, when I got to the end I rested my hand against the wall and leant against the wall staring back down the wall seeing Drew staring at me with a smirk on his face. "Enjoy the view?"

"You know it." He said as I smiled wide.

"I'm sure." I said as I pushed myself off the wall walking down the hall towards the where trainers quarters were and pulled the door open to let myself into the room not seeing very many other talent in there.

"Your back." The female trainer said as I smiled and nodded as she led me to a bench to sit on and I pulled the brace off to let her look it over. "How does it feel?" She asked.

"It feels less painful and back to normal." I said as she moved it and was doing a few tests with it and she smiled.

"It seems fine…just be careful out there…"

"So…I'm cleared?" I asked.

"Yes, it's up to you if you want to use the brace or not…I'll keep it if I was you in case it flames back up after performing." She said.

"I think I may just perform in it…" I said as I nodded.

"Good idea…" She said as I smirked.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up heading out of the room knowing I had to go talk to Wade and I had to find him anyways. I headed towards the men's locker room almost being tackled but got spun around a couple of times before I realized it was Maryse that had grabbed me.

"Oh my god!" She said as she pulled me into her body for a hug and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Maryse…this has been way too long but I'm kind of busy…" I said apologetically.

"I'll come with…" Maryse said as I nodded and smiled. "Where's Drew? I would think since you two were-"

"Not around here…we got to watch where we do things like that…" I said interrupting her.

"Wade still doesn't?" Maryse asked as I shook my head no. "Bummer…when you going to do so?"

"I don't know yet…"

"That sucks you and him can't do that…I think I will die if Mike and I couldn't show any affection...much less 24 hours a day…you are around Wade a lot." Maryse said.

"I have to, we live together, we travel together, we work together…there's no escaping it and this is the life I chose…I deal with it….yeah it's annoying…"

"Then why don't you tell Wade?" Maryse asked.

"Tell me what?" Wade asked as I jumped at the booming British voice that came from behind us as I turned around giving Maryse dirty looks and I'm sure daggers were coming out of them.

"I got to go find Mike." Maryse said as she left leaving me with Wade.

"Tell me what?" Wade asked.

"That I can wrestle tonight, the trainer cleared me." I said.

"Have you seen Drew?"

"No…should I?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh, I was just seeing if you did…mom and dad called me, they want to talk to you…" Wade said.

"Great…I'll call them tomorrow…" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll make sure you do so…now go off and find Drew, he needs to know you are wrestling." Wade said.

"I'll just do that." I said smiling.

"I want to know when you go on so I can go support you." Wade said.

"Same for you."

"I'm third to last." Wade yelled after me.

"I'll be there." I said as I turned back around to go find Drew like my brother had said to do.


	83. Chapter 83

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**J****ulie's Point of View-**

I walked around trying to find Drew, I looked down all the possible halls and all the open rooms that he may in until I finally saw him walking out of Hunter's office which was a weird place for him to be.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"Oh…it's nothing to worry about…"

"It does too…you came out of Hunter's office." I said as I stepped closer concerned as I stared at the door then back to Drew.

"I was just talking to Hunter about the work we are doing Monday…" Drew said.

"Any changes?" I asked.

"No…" Drew said as I nodded.

"I trust you…" I said as I was curious to know what exactly went on behind the door that Drew closed. "I can wrestle tonight." I said smiling.

"Amazing…" Drew said as he smirked as he looked both ways down the hall before he rested his hands on my hips slithering them around my waist and he pulled me closer to his embrace. "That means you will be able to wrestle and tag with me…I will make it last…" Drew said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"Aw, I told you that you guys find time." Maryse said.

"What the fuck Maryse? You followed me?" I asked as I turned to look at her as Drew's hands were still resting on my hip bones as I was now facing the opposing way.

"Yes…" Maryse said smiling as she stepped closer to me, "I want a photo…"

"For what?" I asked.

"For my phone…I'll text it to you…" She said in an almost bribe.

"Make it quick." I said as I turned to Drew, "You okay with that?" I asked as he nodded yes as Maryse pulled her phone out as we kept eyes open for Wade before she snapped a quick photo.

"I'll text it to you…" Maryse said.

"Please and thank you." I said as I turned around as Drew's hands rested on the arch of my back as I rested mine on his chest. "When do we go on?" I asked looking up at him.

"Second so go change into your sexy little skirt and I'll meet you at the gorilla position." Drew said smirking seductively as I smirked as I leant forward capturing his lips for another small kiss.

"I would say your skirt is sexy but it's not…"

"I know it isn't…what do you prefer?"

"Your tight jeans…" I said smirking as I felt blush come to my face as I looked down then back up at him making eye contact with his piercing blue eyes.

"I bet…" He said smirking and let out a chuckle before he leant forward capturing another kiss.

"He's coming!" We heard Maryse say as we stepped away looking to Maryse angrily, "You're welcome! Come on Julie, I'll help you get ready…" Maryse said as she outreached grasping my hand pulling me with her as I turned around giving Drew one last smile.

"Bye Wade!" I said as Maryse pulled me past my brother who was now already in his ring gear, he was carrying his jacket and he hadn't done his hair yet, knowing him he will make the hair people do it. Maryse pulled me into the women's locker room in which she sat on the bench while I pulled out my ring attire. "I need you and Mike's address to send an invite for the opening of my hall at the museum." I said as I glanced to her.

"I'll give it to you Monday, we still on?"

"Definitely…" I said smiling as I began to change.

"You ever had a look out when you and Drew are doing that?"

"No, we tend to be our own look outs…Stephan tries but he can't be there all the time and we don't want to impose on him…"

"Who all knows?" Maryse asked.

"Well, whoever has seen us, but I've only told you, Beth, Natalya, Rosa and Stephan." I said shrugging.

"This weekend, I'll be your look-out because you and Drew need your alone time." Maryse said.

"And have you looking on?"

"I won't be looking on per say…I will be keeping watch and I may capture a few photos or peer on at the adorable site of you and Drew…what turned you around to view him like this?" Maryse asked as I shrugged as I truly was unsure.

"I think it just happened, I've always loved him, not like in love with him…"

"But like a brother or a friend because you guys have been friends for years, before I even met you." Maryse said as I nodded.

"But they put him with me as a romantic storyline and we had to just jump in, it just seemed right I guess…" I said shrugging.

"I want to do your hair and make-up." Maryse said as I nodded as I handed her what I had and I straddled the bench in front of her letting her do my hair before I turned around letting her do my make-up, I trusted Maryse. "You need to stock up, this bag is empty."

"That is what Wade said…"

"It's sad when Wade, a male, knows when you are out of make-up." Maryse said as we both laughed at that.

"You want to walk me out?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Maryse said as she followed me out to the gorilla position, oddly as much as I adored Beth and Natalya, it seemed like I was spending more time with Maryse than I have those two amongst the time we have travelled together. We got to the gorilla position seeing Mike perform in the ring and Maryse looked out between the curtains watching her boyfriend perform.

"He's a great performer…" I said.

"He loves what he does…" Maryse said glancing to me as I rubbed at her back.

"You miss it?" I asked curiously.

"We'll discuss that Monday." Maryse said as I nodded yes before I felt Drew step behind me resting his hands on my hips.

"And you'll tell me at dinner, right?" Drew asked as he pressed his lips against the exposed skin of my neck.

"Maybe, if it's okay with Maryse." I said smirking.

"Yeah, I'll be okay with it…" Maryse said as she smiled as I smiled too as Mike's music rung through the arena and Drew removed his hands from my hips knowing Wade would show up sooner than later to watch the match Drew and I were to put on. "I probably won't be here when you return, good luck and I'll see you tomorrow." Maryse said as I hugged her.

"Yeah, you going?" I asked.

"Yeah, might as well spend as much time as I can with my friends and boyfriend when they are here…" Maryse said.

"Smart idea." I said as she chuckled as Drew and I headed towards the stairs waiting for Mike and his opponent walk down the steps turning to see Wade approach the spot Drew and I were just at with Maryse. Wade smiled and nodded at me before I smiled back at him and turned my attention to Drew who headed up the stairs seeing him stick his hand out waiting for me to grasp it for him to help me up the stairs now that it was cleared for us to do so. I slid my hand into his hand walking up the few steps to the X spot turning to look at the crew member that controlled the music and titantrons that played on the screens for people to see the video that was edited together to the music for us. Drew opened the curtain for us to go through and we did our normal entrance climbing into the ring and onto the rope beside Drew before we leant in meeting in the middle for a kiss smiling as we leant back and climbed off the rope before we headed to the turnbuckle, I turned around facing the crowd overlooking the signs or the people in attendance.

"What you looking at?" Drew asked as he leant against the rope beside me resting a hand on the arch of my back.

"The fans…looking at the different signs…" I said as I turned to look at him with a smirk.

"There will be signs for us soon enough, can't promise they will be cheering us on type signs, but there will be signs…" Drew said.

"Do you remember when you were a fan and made the signs?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was always fun…" Drew said and he let out a chuckle before a smile crossed his face.

"What is the one sign you remember making?" I asked curiously.

"We'll discuss this later, we got some ass to kick." Drew said nodding towards Zack who just jumped off the turnbuckle opposing the one we were standing in.

"Of course…when?" I asked.

"We'll find time…if you ever feel pain and feel like you can't continue on, tag me in instantly, no more of what you did last time…" He said winking as he leant in for a kiss as I allowed him to receive before I slid out of the ring grabbing the rope attached to the turnbuckle watching as Drew and Zack walked around the ring before they locked up. Drew was more willing to tag me in knowing that the trainer had given me the clear but I promised that I would tag him in if it flared up in pain again and I knew I didn't want that to happen again because that was painful. I rolled Rosa up for the pin and she laid down for the three count before I sat up on my knees leaning back as the ref held my hand up above my head as I ran a hand through my messed up hair. I slowly slid to my feet as Rosa began to roll over towards the ropes and Drew slid into the ring walking over wrapping me up in a hug, he picked me off my feet spinning me around a little before he set me down and I pressed my lips against his as we broke looking at Rosa and Zack who were outside the ring trying to collect themselves before we climbed out of the ring heading up the ramp. We got to the back and went down the stairs where Wade met me, I was wrapped up into a hug before he gave Drew a high-five.

"How's your wrist?" Wade asked.

"Feels fine…" I said smiling as I looked between the two men.

"Great…go get checked and grab some water…" Wade said.

"Okay, I'll be right back to see your match…" I said.

"I'll accompany you….good luck out there Brit." Drew said.

"Thanks Scots." Wade said as all three of us smiled as Drew and I slid past my brother.

"I was thinking maybe we'll do lunch tomorrow…" Drew said.

"When and how?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking noon and how, there is a French blonde that seems to be high on us being together…"

"Double date?" I asked confused.

"If you want it to be, but I was thinking she would at least lie for us…" Drew said.

"I'll talk to her…"

"If not, we got the Irish." Drew said.

"We'll figure something out for us to be together." I said smiling as we reached the trainer's quarters where Drew reached out in front of me pulling the door open, I slid into the room under his arm that was in the way and he slid into the room behind me.

"I'll be right with you Julie…Drew you can have a seat and Roger will be with you in a moment." The girl trainer said as we nodded as he grasped my good hand tugging me to go with him towards the chairs that were available, Drew sat down on one of the chairs and he pulled me to sit on his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist holding me onto his lap and I uncomfortably sat on his lap.

"You comfortable?" Drew asked as he kissed at my exposed bicep.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously as I looked down at him as he looked up at me as his chin rested against my bicep.

"You seem uncomfortable sitting on my lap and that you aren't fully sitting on me." Drew said.

"Maybe I am just a tad bit uncomfortable sitting on your lap…" I said truthfully pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why you uncomfortable sitting on my lap?" Drew asked curiously.

"I feel like I'm hurting you…"

"How are you able to hurt me by sitting on my lap?" Drew asked as he let out a soft chuckle as I couldn't help to let out a soft chuckle by the chuckle he had let out.

"I don't know…maybe my weight crushes your legs?" I said shrugging as he laughed harder, he leant his forehead against my bicep as he laughed harder and I couldn't help the laughs that were escaping my lips from his laugh, "It's not funny." I said.

"I'm sorry…it's not…but I just can't stop laughing…" Drew said as he finally was able to look up at me wiping at his eyes noticing the tears that had escaped them, probably from laughing so much. "You aren't going to hurt my legs from your weight…I've been stood on by Mark Henry, Big Show and Kahli and they weigh probably triple your weight…" Drew said as I smirked and let out a soft chuckle because he was right.

"As much as that makes me feel better, I still feel weird and that I am hurting you…"

"You're not hurting me…see…" Drew said as he begun to bounce his leg like he would with a kid for the pony thing getting me to bounce and letting out tiny yelps.

"Stop it…stop…" I said.

"I can't stop until you stop laughing." Drew said as I tried to break from his grip and off his leg but he had a tighter grip than I had thought, I was able to get to my feet and almost slip through his finger tips but he stood up re-tightening his grip around my waist pulling me back against his frame, I hunched over his arms laughing and I could hear the softness of his laugh too behind me. "Where do you think you're going?" Drew asked as he picked me up and set me down, we rocked back and forth a little feeling his face nuzzling gently against my neck.

"Julie, I'm ready to see you…" The trainer said as I nodded as I turned to Drew pressing my lips to his lips for a soft gentle kiss.

"I'm going to go get cleared." I said smirking as I walked backwards a few steps before I turned back around going with the trainer to the same spot I sat earlier letting her overlook my wrist, it was a little sore but it was nothing compared to last time and she said that it looked and seemed well, which meant that I could probably be cleared to wrestle again tomorrow night, but I was warned to continue wearing the brace until this problem clears up. I thanked her before I got to my feet walking over to where Drew sat still talking with the trainer, I leant against my hip onto the chair that Drew was sitting on listening in on what they were discussing and it was all positive. Drew slid off his the chair grasping my hand leading me out of the room. "I'm going to go watch Wade's match…what are you going to go do?" I asked as I turned around to face my boyfriend as he stepped forward resting his hands on my hips.

"I was going to go change then possibly get a snack…you want something?"

"Nah, I'll grab something afterwards…" I said.

"Alright…see you later sweetie." Drew said as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Yeah…." I said nodding as he slowly slid his hands off my hips walking in the opposite direction than where I was heading.


	84. Chapter 84

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I slowly walked in the direction towards the gorilla position by myself, I grasped a bottle of water along the way until I found the spot in the gorilla position where you could look out to the ring seeing Wade still standing in front of said spot.

"I thought you were going to change." Wade said as he noticed me standing there.

"I didn't want to miss your match…" I said honestly.

"Aw…how sweet!" Wade said as he reached out wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him as we watched the match that was being performed.

"Aren't you up next?" I asked curiously as I looked up at my brother out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, you got somewhere to be?" He asked.

"No, don't you think you should stretch?" I asked.

"I should…could you hold this?" He asked as he stuck out his long black jacket as I nodded as I grasped the jacket, I carefully rested it over my arm and tried to make sure it wasn't hitting the ground and collect dust as I watched as Wade began stretching all of his limbs or all that needed to be stretched as Randy approached and joined in on stretching as well. We heard the music begin to play signaling that someone had gotten the pin for the win.

"You stretched all the way out?" I asked curiously as Wade stood to his full height after bending over trying to touch his toes after crossing his left leg over his right.

"I hope so…the trainer did a good job at my legs tonight…."

"They already sore?" I asked curiously.

"Sore, no…they feel good for once before a match…" Wade said as I nodded letting out a light sigh of relief.

"Turn around so I can put this jacket on you." I said as he smiled.

"Since when did you become my wardrobe person?"

"I've haven't been able to do this since your first debut…" I said.

"That was a memorable night." Wade said smiling before he turned around squatting down just a little so I didn't have to raise my hands that high to rest the jacket onto his shoulders. Wade grabbed the edges of his jacket tugging at them to pull them further onto his shoulder and to cover some of his exposed upper body.

"You got your wrist tape? It's tightened right?" I asked as Wade turned around showing me his wrist tape and it was wrapped up to its normal length and height.

"Like usual." Wade said smiling.

"Just be careful." I said as I quickly hugged him.

"What about me?" Randy asked.

"Eh…" I said shrugging as I bit at my bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"I see how it is…" Randy said sarcastically.

"Be careful Randy…neither of you get hurt…" I said.

"I'll try my best…no guarantees…" Wade said as he smirked and glanced over to Randy as I put my hands on my hips giving Wade a dirty look. "I won't." Wade said as he smiled as I smiled too.

"Go give it your best." I said as he smiled and nodded before turning around heading towards the steps watching as he cleared two at a time to get to the top as I turned to look through the small crack of curtain to view the ring and slight ramp. I heard the first beats of Wade's music hit, I smirked as I listened to the mixture of screams and boos along with seeing a few signs for my brother being raised into the sky from the fans smiling at the fact my brother had successfully made it to where he had signs made for him, it made me proud and smile because he had fans. I watched as Wade entered the ring and do his entrance that he did every time since he got brought up and did single matches. After he did his entrance, Randy's music had hit getting Wade to turn to look at the ramp that Randy was soon to emerge from behind the curtain, I turned to see the curtain flinging back close from Randy walking through it before I turned back around to watch as Wade leant against the ropes watching as Randy slowly walked down the ramp towards the ring. I crossed my arms over my chest watching as Randy did his thing before he jumped off the turnbuckle that he was standing on stretching his arms out as he leant forward holding onto the ropes as the ref signaled the bell to ring. I watched as the two men were walking around the ring before they locked up to begin their physical bout, I watched the match and was biting at my nails that weren't painted at the time when I got nervous with some of the bumps that Randy had put my brother into or some of the moves that were done. I looked at the one finger that was bleeding slightly from biting at my nail so short realizing that I needed to paint them so I wouldn't bite them without getting the taste of nail polish into my mouth. I watched as Randy laid on his back over Wade's upper body and held his leg up and watched as the ref slammed his hand three times into the mat symbolizing that Randy had gotten the pin as I ran a hand through my hair and knew that was a hell of a match between those two men, no wonder why they keep putting them together and I wonder what else they have in store for these guys. I walked the short distance to the bottom of the stairs that led up to where the curtain was waiting for Wade to come back and knew that he should be the first one back because Randy was doing his victory celebration. I noticed the curtain being separated and Wade slid between the two parts with the ref not that far behind him. "You okay?" I asked curiously as Wade started walking down the steps towards where I stood.

"I feel fine, how was the match?" Wade asked.

"Bad ass…look…" I said showing him my hand with the bleeding finger.

"I thought you outgrew biting your nails." Wade said as he reached out grabbing my hand to look at it better.

"I did, but the suspense and nerves that you and Randy gave me with the almost heart attacks and fears of you guys being injured had me continuing to bite at my nails." I explained.

"Well, come with me to the trainer's and get you a band-aid." Wade said.

"I don't need a band-aid, it isn't that bad."

"It could get infected." Wade said.

"Psh…." I said.

"Just do it…" Wade said.

"Make me." I joked as Wade smirked, "No…not that…" I said pointing at him knowing what came across his mind.

"You said make you and that is the only way I can do so." Wade said chuckling.

"I'll go willingly then." I said as I walked with Wade to the trainer's quarters where Wade just opened some random crate grabbing a box of band-aids from inside said crate handing me a band-aid within the box.

"That should be small enough." Wade said as I grasped it from between his fingers ripping the paper open to pull the band-aid out of the paper that was holding it inside.

"It should be…" I said as I pulled the white from the back of the one side of the band-aid applying the sticky part of the band-aid to the one part of my finger wrapping it around to hold onto my skin before I pulled the white part off the other side of the band-aid and wrapped that sticky part around my finger as well to hold the band-aid onto my finger.

"That good?" Wade asked as he pushed the box back into the crate.

"Yeah…" I said nodding.

"Okay, go change and get ready to go because you tend to take a while…" Wade said as I nodded.

"Good match." I said as I hugged my brother quickly feeling his sweat covered upper body pressing against my exposed skin and through my clothes somewhat.

"Thanks…you too." Wade said as I smiled as I exited the room heading to the women's locker room, I was kind of surprised I hadn't ran into Drew during that distance but whatever. I went into the locker room and found my bag that contained my outfit from earlier today, I pulled it out and took it with me to the shower area and made it a quick rinse over since I didn't bring the travel sized things with me this one time. I began drying myself off before I pulled on the outfit I had worn earlier that day before I began getting ready to leave by pulling my hair up into a ponytail in hopes that my wet hair didn't get the back of my shirt wet as well but I knew it would. I then pushed everything I had pulled out back into the bag that was mine before zipping it up before I pulled it onto my one shoulder before I headed out of the room and I knew there were other girls still here considering there was bags still lingering inside the locker room. I headed towards catering hoping that is where Drew was still hanging out and which he was. He was sitting at a table with Stephan, Maryse and Mike, when I saw this I just smiled as I slowly walked over to the table before I slid into the one empty seat between Drew and Maryse.

"Hey sweetie." Drew said as he leant over for a kiss and I met him in the middle to press our lips together.

"When did that happen?" Mike asked, not so quietly, towards Maryse.

"I'll talk to you tonight." Maryse said.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know?" Mike asked.

"The only one at this table, yes." Stephan jumped in as he slowly lifted his drink to his lips to take a drink from it with a smile.

"Okay, now we are all on the same page…" Mike said.

"Pretty much." I said smiling as Drew's arm wrapped around the back of my chair feeling him trying to tug my chair closer to him and I gladly helped him do so. I crossed my one leg over the other when Drew leant his head against the side of my head.

"I talked to Maryse…" Drew whispered outside my ear as I slowly turned my head to hear him a little better as I smirked a little.

"Did you now?" I whispered back and the smile didn't leave my lips.

"Yes and she said that she will lie for us tomorrow…"

"So what does that mean, Mr. Galloway?" I asked playfully smiling as I could see him smiling and trying not to laugh.

"You and I are doing lunch, unless if you don't want to." He said.

"I would love to." I said smiling.

"Good, because I was afraid you would say no."

"Why would I say no?" I asked.

"Could you two please stop being cute over there?" Stephan asked as both Drew and I just burst into laughter before we both sat up.

"Sorry, are we making you awkward?" I asked curiously as Drew grasped my hand sliding his into mine.

"No, it's just annoying cause we are trying to have a conversation and you guys are ignoring us." Stephan said.

"Oh sorry." I said as they repeated what they had said catching Drew and I up from the few minutes we had zoned them out. We chatted until Wade had showed up, instead of getting up and leaving, he pulled a chair up to the table and joined the conversation, unfortunately Drew and I had to let go of hands because he insisted on sitting beside me. We sat there chatting until we got kicked out of catering by the crew and security, we were quite possibly the last of the talent there and we gladly left the arena and headed to our cars.

"See you tomorrow…." Maryse said before she went to pull me into a hug, "Have fun on your date." She whispered as I smirked, "If you want help with hair or make-up, text me." She said as I nodded.

"Will do." I said, which kind of was subtle for everything she said without giving away too much. I turned around after giving her a smile, I headed the short distance to the car that I was to ride in with the three guys seeing Drew standing up leaning against the car frame watching and waiting, I couldn't help but to smile when our eyes met. Drew made me nervous, giddy and just purely happy every time we were together now, it was weird but yet I enjoyed the feeling oddly. I approached the car sliding into the backseat with him allowing Wade to drive us the short distance to the hotel we were to stay in that night and had already checked into.


	85. Chapter 85

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

As Wade parked the car, I watched as Stephan climbed out of the seat in front of me and slammed his door shut before he began to slide by my door as Wade pretty much did the same thing. I went to reach for the door handle when Drew grasped my hand getting me to snap my head to look at him knowing he wanted my attention.

"Follow my lead." Drew said.

"Okay…now?"

"You'll see." Drew said winking before he smiled and pushed his door open, I was kind of unsure if I would know when to follow his lead but I would think it'll be subtle enough that even I would know. I climbed out of the car trying to think of and listen and watch everything Drew does until I get the hint that he wants me to follow his lead, whatever he meant by that. I grabbed my bag and pulled it onto my shoulders to carry as we all formed a line as we walked beside each other, two on the sidewalk as the other two of us were walking along the road beside the sidewalk and Wade walked beside me on the sidewalk even though I had tried to claim the road to walk beside my boyfriend but Wade wouldn't allow it, he always blocked me somehow. We walked through the automatic doors and found our way towards our rooms when we approached the open room of vending machines. "I'm going to get a snack, anyone else want anything?" Drew asked as he glanced to me and I instantly knew that this is my cue.

"I want something…Wade?" I asked looking to my brother.

"Buy me some chips…" Wade said.

"Stephan?" Drew asked.

"No…I'm good…" Stephan said as he headed down the hall.

"You got the money?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I always have my wallet with me." I said as I hooked my thumbs into my pockets.

"Alright…can you get me some water too?"

"Absolutely." I said nodding as Wade smirked as he turned and headed down the hall as I watched my brother get a few doors down before I turned around heading into the darker room compared to the hall.

"Told you to follow my lead…" Drew said smiling as he reached out to grab my hands and I stuck my hands out sliding them into his as I slowly stepped closer to him and he pulled my hands up to rest on his chest as he slipped his hands out of my grip wrapping them around my waist.

"And I did and I'm glad I did…." I said smiling before I leant in pressing my lips against his for a much wanting and needed kiss.

"Me too." He said sexily as he smiled and rested his forehead against mine, "I was thinking…you and I, lunch, tomorrow, let's say noon?"

"Aren't we driving tomorrow though?" I asked curiously.

"I haven't been told anything about driving? The house show is only an hour away from here…" Drew said.

"Well then…" I said smiling as I pressed my lips against his, "What do you have planned?"

"I was thinking this Italian restaurant down the street, we drove past it on the way here." Drew said.

"You know, I love me some Italian food."

"Who doesn't love some pizza or spaghetti?" Drew asked as I let out a chuckle at the way he said it more than anything.

"You got me there." I said as I stepped back so I could purchase what needed to be purchased as Drew's constantly had at least one hand on me before I slid the items I had purchased into my bag and flung it back onto my back.

"I'll walk you to your door." He said.

"What a gentleman." I said smirking as he slid his hand into mine letting it fall between our bodies and it slightly swung between our bodies as we slowly and peacefully walked along the hall. We got to the door that would lead into the hotel room I was staying in before I turned my back to it to face my boyfriend. "I guess this is goodnight…I'll text you in the morning." I said.

"Not if I text you first." He said smirking.

"Is this a competition?" I asked curiously as I couldn't help but to smirk back.

"Maybe…but I want to take you to lunch and I would say I'll pick you up at a certain time but that won't work." Drew said.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at…11:15?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Sounds good." Drew said as he slowly started to lean forward for a kiss, I caught myself leaning forward to try to meet his lips for a kiss but I stopped myself stepping back.

"Is there something wrong?" Drew asked when he noticed I backed away.

"I feel weird kissing you in front of my door…" I said as I felt my cheeks start turning red from embarrassment.

"Right…night Julie." Drew said as I could tell he was disappointed and I felt bad because it wasn't like I didn't want to kiss him but I was scared to with where we were standing, how was I to know Wade wasn't peeking through the peep hole? Drew turned on his heels heading down the hall.

"Nigh Drew….I'm sorry." I said as he turned around walking a few steps backwards as he was speaking to me.

"It's fine." Drew said, I still felt bad and I felt like I owed him more than an apology, I knew I was to plan a date for us sometime soon and I had to begin that but maybe I could find a little gift for him to make up for turning down a kiss. I turned around letting myself into the hotel room and shut the door behind me as I walked in further seeing Wade laying on his back staring at a paper in his hand rather than what was playing on the television.

"What are you reading?" I asked curiously as I walked closer to him setting my bag on the bed to begin pulling things out of it as he looked up at me.

"A script for my interview with Striker Monday." Wade answered as I handed him his bottle of water before I walked a short distance turning to plop down on my bed setting my drink on the night stand and reached for my bag to grab the snacks I had bought.

"You get scripts for that now?" I asked curiously as I tossed the bag of chips he requested towards him and it landed on his bare chest.

"Yeah, but it's more of the questions that Striker is going to ask, they put the answers in but they are willing to let us change it up some if we want because we know our characters more than they do so I'm just reading it over and trying to understand the points they want me to get across." Wade said.

"Makes sense…does anyone actually use the answers the staff writes?" I asked curiously after I took a swig of my water.

"Some people do…some people have trouble with their promo skills or would rather someone else do the work for them, not everything comes easy to everyone."

"True…I think the first few promos Drew and I have together I'm going to majority stick to what they write for us." I said as Wade laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Do you actually think Drew is going to stick to what is written?"

"I'm sure he could…"

"I have yet to see or hear Drew stick to what was written for him…" Wade said as he laughed more.

"You worry about your promo big shot and I will handle Drew and mines." I said as I scooted along my bed to lean back against the head board in an upright sitting position as my legs stretched out on the bed. I pulled my phone out and went to the internet that I had access to on my phone searching for upcoming events in Florida that may interest Drew only finding one thing I knew he would or could enjoy in the least bit but unfortunately that thing opened on Wade's birthday and I honestly couldn't choose between my brother or my boyfriend. I looked over at my brother trying to think of if he would be mad if I backed out of doing something with him on his birthday, I just felt bad thinking about this but I really owed it to Drew. How does one choose between blood and the one they care about? I closed out of that but knew there WAS something that I could plan, but it was up to me to decide what to do, because the only problem was the date itself but I had a month to decide.

"What are you doing tomorrow before the show?" Wade asked as I was now digging into my suitcase for the only pair of pajamas I had packed.

"Um, I may go for a work-out and I think Maryse and Mike had invited me to lunch with them." I said.

"And I got no invite?" Wade asked sarcastically hurt.

"I'm sorry…would you want to come?" I asked hoping and praying he would say no.

"Nah…I think I'm probably going to go do lunch and explore the town with Stephan, we are in LA." Wade said.

"LA has a lot to offer." I said.

"And there is always the beach." Wade said as I nodded.

"Just don't get lost."

"When was the last time I got lost?"

"When don't you get lost? You and Stephan are men, and we all know you men never ask for directions."

"We have GPS." Wade said as he started laughing as I couldn't help but to laugh myself too because he was right.

"Oh good god…" I said as I just turned around pulling the pajamas with me not having any more to say to him at this moment.

"That was good, see, even you are laughing." Wade said as I looked over my shoulder at him rolling my eyes as he was still laughing at his own joke. I went into the bathroom changing into my pajamas, I walked back out trying not to laugh when I saw Wade again but I was able to hold the giggles back enough as I looked down into my suitcase pushing my outfit into it before I put the suitcase aside before I got comfortable in the bed and got my phone situated. "What time are you getting up?" Wade asked.

"I have mine set for 9:30 AM." I said.

"I'll get up with you." Wade said as he put his phone aside after he pushed the phone charger into his phone and set it onto the night stand for the night before he flicked the lamp next to him off before he scooted down the bed getting comfortable, I could hear smacking at his pillow trying to get it fluffed as I rolled over not wanting to deal with that noise anymore and I found the stuffed animal genie I had hid smirking as I pulled it closer to my body to snuggle with as I closed my eyes. "Night Julie, love you sis." Wade said as I smirked.

"Night Wade, love you too." I said as I shifted around until I found the comfortable spot and I felt myself slowly slipping under the sleeping spell.


	86. Chapter 86

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I woke up to my alarm chiming throughout the room from my phone, I rolled over smacking at the nightstand for my phone and found it so I could turn the alarm off wiping at my face then looked over at Wade who had his mouth dropped open, his head was cocked to the side, his hair messed up, his one arm flung off the bed and the other flung to the other side and the blanket rested over his mid-section, it was quite a hilarious scene as I re-grabbed my phone snapping a photo of the hilarity of the sight in front of me before I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood to my feet. I tugged my shorts that I was wearing down before I stepped the short distance to Wade's bed lightly smacking at his bare upper body.

"Wade…Wade…get up." I said as I was gently smacking him harder.

"Five more minutes." Wade whined as he rolled over.

"You say I'm bad…god…I'm going to go shower and I'll try to wake you up when I get out." I said as I walked over to my suitcase and pulled it onto my bed. I laid it down as I unzipped it and pulled the top over to see all the clothes that I had packed, I scrimmaged through finding my undergarments easier than I did to find an actual outfit. I found a pair of jeans that was clean along with a shirt that was form fitting, no design but was just a plain mutual maroon color before I closed my suitcase before I headed into the bathroom taking a shower and got dressed in the outfit I had picked out, I felt horrible I didn't have anything better to wear than jeans and a shirt but what else was I to pack? I know as a diva they would expect us to wear dresses or skirts but I had very little of those. I went back out to the main room resting my dirty clothes on top of my suitcase that I still had resting on my bed before I walked barefoot over to my brother's resting body smacking him at my hardest.

"OW! What the bloody fuck was that for?" Wade asked as I watched as his eyes flung open grasping at his arm that I just smacked.

"To get your lazy ass up…you wanted to get up with me so I'm making sure you do so." I said smirking.

"God…remind me to never say that again…" He said as he rubbed at his arm.

"I didn't smack you that hard, I could smack harder…" I said smiling as I stepped back and turned to head back to gather a pair of shoes to wear and give him room to sit up.

"I know you can…I certainly remember when you chopped me your first time." Wade said as I just burst into laughter as I bent over picking up the pair of heels that I had brought with me this weekend.

"That was hilarious…"

"Yeah, at my suspense." Wade said as I headed back sliding between the two beds sitting down on the edge of my bed to begin to pull the heels on.

"Come on, you know you are laughing now."

"Yeah now, then I was completely in pain."

"You can chop harder than me…"

"Yeah because I'm a man."

"I'm a WO-man….wo for wonderful." I said as he gave me this look.

"I doubt that is what wo stands for…if it stands for wonderful then it means you are a wonderful pain in my ass sometimes."

"Psh…whatever…you are just jealous." I said as he rolled his eyes as he stood up and I watched him walk out of my eye sight and hearing the bathroom door close as I grabbed my phone texting Drew that I was up and almost ready, that Wade believes I was going to lunch with Maryse and Mike and that he was going out with Stephan when I heard the bathroom door open the moment I had sent the text.

"You think Drew would want to come with Stephan and I to the beach and such?"

"Is Stephan for sure going?" I asked.

"No, I haven't texted him…maybe I'll text Drew as well…." Wade said as I was nervous biting at my bottom lip watching as he typed at his phone whatever he was texting to Stephan and Drew. "What are you staring at?" Wade asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You're staring at me…do I have something in my teeth or something?" He asked.

"No…just thinking…I need to finish getting ready." I said as I grabbed my phone sliding it into my pocket in case Drew texted me back and so Wade won't grab it before I did. I grabbed my hair and make-up supplies along with other freshening up items taking them with me to the bathroom allowing me to freshen up fully when I noticed Wade step into the doorframe and leant against it. "What's going on?" I asked curiously as I began to apply lip glass to my lips.

"Drew's out…he said he had other plans but he won't say what it is."

"Weird…"

"You know what he is up to?"

"Why would I know?" I asked giving him a questionable look.

"You're his tag partner, he's been sneaky lately…has he been acting weird around you lately?"

"I haven't noticed." I said shrugging.

"I'll figure out what's going on with him sooner than later." Wade said as he shook his phone towards me and I could tell he was trying to think as I was trying not to act different or weird myself.

"Wade…" I said getting him to stop from turning to head out.

"What?" Wade asked turning back to look at me.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" I asked curiously as I leant against the sink with my hip.

"I don't know why?" Wade asked shrugging.

"Just curious…it's coming up." I said.

"Don't remind me…" Wade said as I chuckled as he rolled his eyes as I allowed him to turn around heading back to the main room as I finished up and left what I had pulled out where it was so it'll be one last thing to do right now and tomorrow. I walked out turning the light off in the bathroom seeing Wade pull the jeans he was wearing yesterday back on and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm about to head out…you have fun at the beach or watever you and Stephan decide to do." I said as I grabbed my backpack and pulled it on top of the suitcase so I could unzip it pulling out my purse that held everything I needed and I made sure the bag was secure before I grabbed my room key.

"Have fun and I'll see you when you return…we leave here at 3." Wade said.

"Got it." I said nodding as I turned heading out of the room and made sure that it had closed behind me before I headed down the hall to what room Drew was in. I knocked on the door and kept an eye down the hall to the room that I just came from to make sure Wade wasn't leaving and catch us. The door opened to see Drew wearing black tight jeans with a white belt that matched the white buttoned up shirt that was tucked into his jeans, his hair brushed down and his sleeves rolled up to exposed his black and white jewelry, he was totally rocking the outfit and I felt a little bit better about my outfit. "We need to leave soon because Wade is about to leave and we don't need to be caught." I said as Drew immediately hurried up, he pulled the door shut and grabbed my hand as we ran down the hall as much as I could in the heels but I figured it was practice for WWE shows to come. We stood in the little hall with the elevators as I watched as Drew was pushing the down button repeatedly as I kept watch on the hall until the elevator tinged saying it was there and Drew practically dragged me onto the cart and pushed the doors close button watching as the doors closed and Drew pushed the lobby button. "Sorry, I don't want Wade being any more suspicious than he already is…he thinks that you are acting weird." I said.

"I'm sorry…I'm trying to fight him off…but you are distracting me." Drew said as he smirked.

"How am I distracting?" I asked curiously as I looked over at him seeing a smirk come across his face and he stepped in front of me, more like over my feet and his hands on my hips and he rested his forehead against mine.

"How are you not distracting?" Drew asked as I couldn't help but to blush before he pressed his lips against mine, I slid my arms around his neck enjoying the kiss that our lips were engulfed in and not noticing the ting that the elevator chimed nor that the doors had opened when we heard someone clear their throats. We broke the kiss wiping at my mouth as we looked over seeing Maryse and Mike biting at their lips trying not to laugh.

"Love in an elevator…" Mike said.

"I remember you tried that once." Maryse said as she looked to him.

"But I was smart enough to push the doors close button." Mike said defending himself.

"Sorry…" I said as I glanced over to Drew, who for once seemed to be embarrassed as we slowly slid off the elevator allowing them to slide onto the elevator to take it up. "That was awkward…" I said as I slid my hand into his hand and put my other hand on top of it so his hand was cupped between them as I glanced over to him as we slowly walked through the lobby.

"It could have been more awkward…" Drew said smiling.

"True…" I said as I smiled too as we headed out of the automatic doors, "Which way is this restaurant?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead." He said as he slid his hand out of my hands and wrapped his muscled arm around my body pulling me close to him as I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked down the sidewalk making small talk until we found this family owned Italian restaurant that he had talked about.


	87. Chapter 87

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew and I walked into the Italian restaurant and was immediately seated at a table, Drew pulled a chair out and pushed it in as I slowly sat down in the seat as I crossed my legs before I rested my purse onto the table as Drew sat down in a chair scooting somewhat closer to me.

"Is Italian your favorite type of food?" I asked curiously as I flipped open to the first page of the menu.

"It's one of them…"

"How many types are there anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…but I'm sure I've ate it all, being on the road and all, you travel to some weird places and what better way to experience ones culture than to eat their food?" Drew said.

"I'll be afraid to eat some of it, isn't one of them they do like some animal's eye or something? I don't think I can handle that…"

"Just plug your nose and just swallow."

"No, I don't think that would even work…just mentally knowing it's an eye, just ew!" I said shivering from disgust.

"It is disgusting if you think about it too much, but if you don't think about it then it won't be as disgusting. Much like wrestling, once you push the idea of falling out of your head and just force yourself to fall, it doesn't get to be that bad."

"True, a lot of things are mind over matter…"

"Basically, we all tend to over think…"

"That is an understatement." I said letting out a soft chuckle and rolled my eyes before we were asked to place our drink orders, we both went with water since we had to keep hydrated for the show tonight.

"What sounds good?" Drew asked as he closed his menu and leant onto his arms that were crossed one in front of the other as he looked to me.

"I think I'm going to play it safe and get spaghetti." I said as I closed the menu, I rested my hands on top of the now closed menu before I looked over at him smirking.

"Sounds good, I was looking at getting the same, you want to share?" Drew asked.

"Even better." I said smiling as I slowly leant in and I noticed he was slowly leaning in too where we had met pressing our lips together for a small kiss. "If we are going to share spaghetti, would that mean we may have a Lady and the Tramp moment?" I asked curiously smiling and let out a soft chuckle as he was still mere inches from my face as he smirked and let out a chuckle as well.

"If you want one." He said.

"I may want one just to capture it in a picture form, it'll replace the photo I have as a background."

"What about your screensaver?"

"That one is cute…"

"True…"

"What are yours?" I asked.

"Nothing important."

"Come on, you saw mine." I said as he let out a sigh as he pulled out his phone.

"Your brother keeps texting me." Drew said.

"Text him back and tell him your busy." I said.

"I will…but not now…this is my screensaver." Drew said as he showed me a picture of him, Stephan and Wade that I had took of the three of them years ago before they got called up to the main roster.

"You need a newer version of that."

"I know but its cute." Drew said as he then exited his screensaver and it displayed its main wallpaper, "This is my cute wallpaper." He said as he showed me the photo that he had set, and it was the photo he had took of me that one night where we were sitting in the hall between the two crates before we even started dating.

"How'd you get that on your phone?" I asked as I knew he had took that with the camera I had loaned him and he still had, I had assumed.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The kind waiter asked.

"I think we were to share a plate of your spaghetti, please." Drew said ordering for us as the waiter nodded and wrote it down before he grasped the two menus we had on our table. "I first uploaded the photos to my laptop then I moved the photo to the chip my phone has…I can text it to you."

"No thanks…" I said smiling as I couldn't stop looking at it and oddly it was weird that someone had a picture of me as their background. "Why don't you have a picture of you and I?"

"Like I want to look at a picture of my ugly mug all the time." Drew said.

"You don't have an ugly mug, you are very handsome…hot…sexy…and mine…" I said as I leant over pressing my lips to his soft lips, I was kind of shocked that I had even stuttered those words but I believed in them, he was very cute and had an amazing body.

"Thanks beautiful." He said as he smirked before he pressed his lips against mine for another quick peck of a kiss before I sat back up right. "Maybe I'll make this picture of us doing the Lady and the Tramp my wallpaper."

"Maybe…" I said smirking, "So, do you know how to speak Italian?"

"Is it its own language?"

"Um, I think so…" I said as I grasped one of the things displayed on the table.

"No, I don't know how to speak Italian…I took Spanish, you speak any other languages?"

"I know French, that's what I took."

"You actively use it? I barely use mine besides when we go to a Spanish speaking country which is less than none."

"Yeah, mainly when I'm hanging around with Maryse…sad thing is that Wade knows French, well little of it since he took French in high school as well so it's like if we try to use French around him it won't work as well."

"Let me guess, that is how you and Maryse were going to talk about mine and your relationship?"

"Possibly, it still could work…there are like different versions of French and Maryse has been teaching me words and things I haven't yet learned so Wade may not catch on."

"I don't know French so that doesn't mean use it when I'm around because I will be self-conscious."

"I won't be saying anything bad, I adore you baby." I said as I rested a hand on his thigh and he wrapped an arm around me and it mainly rested on the back of my chair.

"I adore you too." He said as he leant over pressing his lips to my cheek when our spaghetti was brought out.

"Spanish, what do you remember in Spanish?"

"Not a lot, any requests?" Drew asked.

"Hm…" I began to think as I unwrapped the napkin that wrapped up the silverware that most restaurants did, "You are beautiful?" I asked as Drew rolled his eyes to look up at the ceiling like he was thinking as I picked up my fork from the three silverware that were options to use waiting for him.

"Eres hermosa." He said as I smirked, it was oddly sexy hearing him speak those words in his Scottish accent, it was weird because you don't hear a Scottish accent speaking Spanish but it was sexy.

"You remember that…"

"I used it a lot when I thought I had game, now I only have one person to use it on." He said smirking as I slightly blushed as he leant over capturing my lips in a kiss and I felt my bottom lip gently sucked between his trying not to let out a moan as it slowly slid out between his lips. He rested his forehead against mine with a slight smile as we explored each other's eyes, his were a beautiful crystal blue that I could never stop looking into.

"You hungry?" Drew asked as he cleared his throat pushing a hand through his hair as I cleared my throat too.

"Yes, trying to think how we can do this photo." I stated as I pulled out my phone to take this photo the easy way, which was with a phone instead of with an actual camera.

"Let's see if we can find a spaghetti noodle…" Drew said as he began to poke through the spaghetti with his fork finding a noodle that were to work. "You ready?" Drew asked as I nodded as I reached out with my phone making sure that Drew and I were in shot as I put one end of the noodle into my mouth and he did the same slowly getting closer together as we ate at the noodle, we got to the point where we were able to rest against each other's cheeks barely seeing the noodle between our lips. I snapped the photo as we both looked at it for the photo then I saved it before I turned to Drew to finish this, our lips pressed together for a kiss due to the noodle, I 'accidently' pressed the button to take another photo as I bit down on the noodle breaking it whilst our lips were still pressed together. I slowly broke the kiss as I watched Drew slowly slip up rest of the noodle to eat as I let out a chuckle as I looked to my phone saving the photo I had snuck in and set the first one as my wallpaper.

"I want the photos." Drew said as I nodded as I created a text message sending them his way before I slid my phone back into my pocket. "So I said you are beautiful in Spanish, how do you say it in French?" Drew asked.

"Vous etes belle." I said without thinking as I took a bite of spaghetti and held my hand under my chin, "I just realized how unsexy this is." I said as I grabbed my napkin wiping at my chin, "I'm sorry." I said embarrassed at the way I eat spaghetti.

"That's how I eat spaghetti, we can be messy together." Drew said as I watched him do the same thing I just did as I just chuckled because we truly were meant to be. We continued eating at the plate of spaghetti we were sharing and trying to think of things for us to say in the languages we knew, and it was quite fun and lots of laughter before Drew paid the bill, we stood up heading out of the restaurant full on spaghetti before he wrapped his arms around my waist as he slowly walked behind me. "How was that?" Drew asked as he was kissing at my neck.

"Amazing, I'm full…" I said as I looked up at him and he captured my lips with his.

"Me too…let me get you back before Wade has a freak out." Drew said as I nodded as we walked the distance back to the hotel, that was the good thing about walking was that it worked off some of the food we just ate. We rode up the elevator and down the hall unsure if Stephan or Wade was back yet, we stopped at Drew's door first as I turned to face him and both of our hands interlaced together and bent up to our sides as we stood there facing each other. "So, you want to do lunch again tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"We're driving through tomorrow…" I said.

"Crap…dinner at the arena?" Drew asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as he smiled back at me.

"Great." He said smirking as we both leant in meeting in the middle for a kiss before we stepped back, our hands slowly slipping apart even though I wanted to keep them held together forever. I went back to the hotel room I shared with Wade, fortunately he wasn't back but I was just glad he hadn't came back during the moments Drew and I were in the hall. I began to gather my things for the show along with sending a few texts to Wade letting him know I was back along with to Maryse talking to her about earlier with the elevator and such, she was more excited about hanging out again tonight.


	88. Chapter 88

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I laid in my bed after I had turned my alarm off looking up at the ceiling, I knew I had to get up and start getting ready to go because Maryse and I were going to go to the local mall to spend the day together, which was much needed for me to have some girl time and I am barely able to see Maryse now that she decided to pursue another career and I supported her fully about doing so. I think I was just down on myself because I knew I wasn't going to be able to see Drew much today and it's not like I could spend much time with him as it is. I slowly got up, I began to get ready trying not to wake Wade who was still fast asleep in the other bed and we had pulled in early this morning and Wade knew I was to be back up to go on this shopping trip. I made sure my bag was ready to go so when I had returned from shopping that I could easily grab it and go when I had returned because I'm unsure how much time I would have when I were to return. I slid some tennis shoes on knowing we were to do a lot of walking and knew tonight was a big night for Drew and I since it was our television debut and the odds were I was to wear heals at some point tonight or today. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail before I had applied my deodorant and perfume, I grabbed my purse that I had with me along with my phone and room key before I quietly walked over to my brother's restless body leaning over him and gently pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Bye Wade…love you." I whispered before I headed out of the room trying not to wake him, and knew I probably won't because he is usually a tough sleeper, much like myself. I headed down the hall to Drew's door giving it a light knock hoping he was up, I just wanted to see him and I don't know why, I just wanted to see him since I won't be able to do so all day. The door slowly opened to see a half awake Drew, his hair all messed up and his eyes barely slits, he was still in his boxers.

"Morning." He said groggily as he opened his arms reaching out for me as he took a couple steps to wrap his arms around me as I stepped into the doorway with him, I wrapped my arms around his bare upper body. I felt him press his lips against the top of my head as we stood there wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Morning, sorry for waking you…I just wanted to see you before I left with Maryse." I said as I stepped back from his embrace pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"No…don't worry about it…I always enjoy seeing my baby." He said as he pulled me back into his embrace, I leant my head against his bare chest enjoying the soft echo of his heart beat as we stood there until my phone began vibrating.

"That must be Maryse…I'll see you tonight, we'll do dinner again?" I asked hoping he would agree to doing dinner with me at the arena like we did last night.

"Absolutely baby. Go have fun." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss as I smiled under his lips.

"I will, get more sleep babe." I said.

"I will…" Drew said as I smiled as I pulled my phone out heading down rest of the hall to head to the lobby in which Maryse had said she was waiting for me.

"Sorry it took so long, I stopped by to see Drew real quick." I said.

"No worries, let's go." She said as I nodded, we took the car her and Mike had drove to where we were, luckily for them they didn't have to rent during the California loops since they live here and most of the cities were long driving distances but were doable if they wanted to. We talked about what things she wanted to buy today and the things I was looking at trying to buy, it was majority make-up and I said I needed more dresses or skirts and heels possibly, girly things which she was most excited about. We spent hours at the mall where we had went into store after store trying on shoes, and other clothing finding a few things, I had spent some money on a couple new outfits along with a new pair of shoes and some make-up she had helped me pick out at Sephora to use. We headed towards the food court where we had purchased lunch, the last thing on our list of things to do before we headed back to the hotel. We sat down at a table made for four since we couldn't find one made for two and we were able to use the other two chairs to hold the bags of clothes and such along with the spare table to hold our purses and other things. "So you and Drew, how long have you two been dating?" Maryse asked as she rolled her chopsticks for her Chinese food between her hands.

"Almost a month now…" I said smiling.

"You two truly like each other, it's really cute…when I saw you two kissing in the elevator, I was trying so hard not to go 'aw!' at you two." Maryse said.

"You were rooting for us to get together for years though."

"I know, you two just have this chemistry, and I can't help it that you two just got it…" Maryse said shrugging.

"I want to get your help on something." I said.

"Shoot." Maryse said as she picked a piece of chicken up between her chopsticks to eat as I poked at mine with a fork since I didn't feel like fighting with chopsticks today, it could be because I was exhausted.

"So, Drew has mainly been planning the dates and he had planned this excellent date not that long ago…"

"What'd he plan?" Maryse asked interrupting me.

"He got a private rehearsal for Disney on Ice, we even ice skated with Jasmine and Aladdin then we had ice cream and he bought me a stuff animal and tiara saying I was his princess, it was cute and amazing…"

"Aw…Drew…" Maryse said as her face made this expression like her heart had melted.

"I know…I want to plan something special for him and the one thing I have in mind doesn't open until Wade's birthday…what do I do? I don't want to tell Wade I can't celebrate his birthday because I want to go do something with my boyfriend he doesn't know I have nor do I want Drew to think he isn't special enough for me to plan this special day for him and that our relationship is one sided." I said.

"That is tough…I can see Wade understanding, he doesn't have anything planned right now, right?"

"No, not yet…" I said honestly.

"Well, you could lie to Wade."

"I'm already lying to him but it's his birthday, would that make me a bad person?" I asked.

"Look, you got to decide what is more important to you…Wade is important because he's your brother but you have been there for every birthday he has had, even when it was on the road you made sure you were there to celebrate it and vice versa, I think Wade would understand if you miss just one." Maryse said.

"So I should spend it with Drew?"

"I think so, your relationship is very critical during this time…"

"How am I going to distract Wade enough to let this plan go right?"

"You said Stephan knows about you and Drew?"

"Yes." I said unsure where Maryse was going with this.

"Ask Stephan to keep Wade out of the house and out of you and Drew's way…before whatever it is that you are taking Drew, make him dinner…that always works with Mike." Maryse said.

"Well, I know he likes Italian food…" I said.

"Cook him Italian and Italian is always very romantic…you can set the table with candles and such." Maryse said.

"What about Wade? I can't just forget that it's his birthday."

"Do something else, like talk to Stephan and have him take Wade out for most of the day and think of a reason why you can't join them…pretend sick if you have to and plan something else special for you two to do to make up for it." Maryse said.

"Like maybe buy tickets to like Universal or something." I said.

"Yeah, exactly so you two could spend all day together to make up for his birthday." Maryse said.

"I guess that could work." I said shrugging.

"It will work…you got to believe in it…" Maryse said as I nodded.

"I just feel guilty and I don't want to choose between the two."

"Sometimes you have to choose and one is never better than the other, feelings won't get hurt, trust me I have been there plenty of times when I first begun to date Mike."

"How'd you do it?" I asked as I sipped at my drink.

"I just had to decide what was more important to me at that time and really did a pro and cons list, I explained it to everyone that was involved why I did what I did and why I was going to do what I did, they all understood and most people are. Wade is understanding and I'm sure he won't mind spending just a man's day with Stephan, because he can't be manly with his little sister hanging around." Maryse said.

"I can't be girly with all the men around." I said as we both chuckled.

"You are slowly getting there…" Maryse said.

"Thanks…I'm trying my best…especially now that I'm dating Drew, I don't think he wants to date some butch woman like I am." I said as she started choking a little on the food she had in her mouth.

"You aren't butch."

"I feel like it sometimes…"

"You aren't butch, I've seen some woman worse than you are…" Maryse said.

"Well thanks…" I said.

"So, has Drew said the three words yet?"

"What three words?" I asked completely clueless as I put another piece of chicken into my mouth looking up at her waiting to hear what words she was talking about.

"I love you." Maryse said getting me to choke this time around on the food.

"No…why? Should he?" I asked curiously.

"You guys have been dating close to a month now and it's not like you guys didn't have feelings towards each other before you started dating. Do you love him?" Maryse asked as she put noodles in her mouth as she was slowly sucking them up into her mouth as I began to think about it.

"I don't know…I mean, I loved him as like my brother and now I don't know what I feel…I mean, I guess the feelings are there…" I said.

"So, you love him?"

"I think…I don't know, how do you know if you love someone?" I asked.

"You just do…you just can't imagine your life without them, you would want to spend a lot of time with them…they just make you happy and it just seems like Drew does that with you." Maryse said shrugging.

"I am happy around him, and I wish that I could see him more…I think I'm afraid to say it because what if he doesn't feet it back." I said.

"You won't know unless if you say it, could you even say it?" Maryse asked.

"I love Drew….but I think it's easier saying it to you than saying it to him." I said.

"It's not that hard, after you say it to him the first time it'll be easier after that because after that first time and you learn about what he feels then it is easier." Maryse said as I nodded as she was right, I truly think I possibly could love Drew but I don't know if I am or not. We finished eating our lunch before we gathered our bags heading back to her car and drove back to the hotel where we headed towards our rooms.


	89. Chapter 89

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Maryse and Mike was on the floor below the floor Wade and I were on, so that left me walking down the hall by myself and let myself into the room. I went into the room that I was sharing with Wade and he was tying at his shoes as he sat on his bed.

"Hey, just in time." Wade said.

"Yeah, it took a little longer than we had intended." I said as I set the bags I had in hand onto the bed for me to go through tonight when we were to return. I went into the bathroom grasping the things I would need for the show and took that out pushing them into the bag I would normally bring with me and followed Wade out to go get Drew and Stephan. I sat in the backseat with Drew, I kept glancing over to Drew thinking of what Maryse had said at lunch and trying to think if I truly felt that way towards him. We arrived to the arena, we parked in the closest spot and grasped our bags heading towards where we needed to be with Drew's hand cupped in mine smiling that we were finally able to hold hands. "We need to film a backstage segment right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am…you excited to have your first televised match?" Drew asked as he stopped before he turned and tugged me to face him and he slid his other hand into mine.

"Excited? More like nervous and scared." I said as I glanced towards where Wade and Stephan were still heading towards the locker room.

"Nothing to be nervous or scared about, I got your back…you will do great…I'll be right there cheering you on sweetie." Drew said as he leant in pressing his lips against mine for a kiss which I enjoyed. "How'd the shopping go?" Drew asked.

"It went really well…Maryse helped me out a lot today…not just with shopping, but with other things." I said.

"Like what?" Drew asked curiously.

"A surprise for you and just something else…"

"You can tell me about this surprise and this other thing you are trying to be secretive about." Drew said as he leant his forehead against mine wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to his embrace, his smirk was so cute and I was lost in his blue eyes.

"You don't worry about it babe." I said smiling as I broke from his grip, "Go change, we got work to do." I said as I gripped the straps of my bag nervously thinking about what Maryse had said. I went into the locker room seeing Rosa and Alicia in there chatting, I went to another bench setting the bag down opening it up pulling out the ring attire I had and changed into it along with lacing up the boots I had, the thoughts consuming my mind about my relationship with Drew as I was just going through the motions. I headed out of the locker room finding my way to the studio room of the arena for the backstage promos, I found myself a bottle of water along the way and I was reading over the script I had brought with me for this promo.

"Hey sweetie…" Drew said as I felt his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hey babe…"

"Why you reading that? You should just swing it."

"I'm scared…I don't want to mess it up."

"Your job is just to be sexy…" Drew said kissing at my neck.

"I don't want to be sexy and I have a couple of lines."

"I know…just don't strict yourself to what they write for you, just be loose with it…follow my lead and I follow your lead…" Drew said.

"I know, but sometimes when it comes to my career I want to not get fired from it."

"You won't…just relax…you got it down." Drew said as I nodded as he slid to stand in front of me grasping my hands and tugged me to walk on the screen. "Rehearse with me." He said as he pulled the script I had tossing it aside.

"Drew." I said.

"Come on…you know how to cut real bad ass promos, we both know this and I'm just as good, relax…pretend we aren't in WWE and we are back in our Independent days, the camera isn't here and relax…" Drew said as he grasped my chin tilting it up to look into his eyes, "Just look into my eyes." Drew said as I nodded as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as we rehearsed the script to what came natural, it wasn't word for word and at the end we were supposed to kiss, in which we did.

"We got it." The cameraman said as we slowly broke our lips apart but our foreheads kept leaning together smiling.

"You still got it sweetie." Drew said.

"I had no idea they were filming." I said smirking.

"Well, I can work secretly too." Drew said.

"Is it really bugging you that I don't tell you?" I asked.

"Yes, I hate secrets and surprises." Drew said.

"Well…too bad." I said cockily as I smiled and leant forward pressing my lips to his again.

"I will figure it out sooner than later." Drew said.

"No you won't." I said as I smirked as I turned around heading out to do things before we were to go on. I found myself planting my leg up on a crate and leant over grasping my foot trying to stretch as much as possible before I did the other leg trying to push the butterflies out of my stomach of doing my first televised event and what to say to Drew about possibly loving him.

"Hey sis, you ready to rock the world?" Wade asked as he leant back against the crate that I just had my foot against.

"No…scared…" I said as I planted my hands on the crate doing a couple push-ups that way.

"Nothing to be scared about…you know, I shouldn't tell you not to be scared, I was scared and nervous the first time I did my WWE match…you'll do fine, we all get nervous before our first match at a new promotion…but you have already done your first match, this time it's just televised." Wade said.

"I know…doesn't make me feel any better." I said as I stood up.

"I'm going to be back here supporting here okay? You'll do fine." Wade said as he grabbed my arm pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks…" I said as I nodded as I looked over seeing Drew walking up to join us.

"How'd the promo go earlier?" Wade asked.

"It went well." I said nodding as I looked over at Drew smiling.

"I thought so." Drew said nodding and smiling.

"I can't wait to watch it." Wade said just when we heard Drew's Scottish voice coming over the sound system, "Or now." Wade said as he pushed himself off the crate and we walked over gathering around the monitors watching the promo that Drew and I had filmed not that long ago. I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at Drew smiling and then back to the monitor when a PA was pointing for us to get ready to go at the X. I quickly gave Wade a hug as I hated the fact that I couldn't watch the full promo we had filmed but I knew that it was recording at home for me to watch then but hurried up the stairs to the X with Drew not that far behind me waiting for the cue. We made our entrance when his music started and we did our normal routine with no mess ups, which was a big relief to me because I was afraid I was to fall on my face but fortunately this time I wasn't wearing heals. We watched as Rosa and Zack made their entrance as I leant back against the ropes and Drew stood next to me with his arm wrapped around me before we performed the match without a flaw. We got to the back after our victory over Zack and Rosa, I ran down the stairs jumping into my brothers arms and hugged him tightly.

"I did it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"You did great! Told you that you'll do fine…you did good too Drew." Wade said as I turned to look at Drew who was smiling.

"Thanks…good job Julie." Drew said as he let me hug him before I stepped back, I was pumped and excited after that so all the thoughts that Maryse had put in my head was pushed aside for the time being. Drew and I headed down the hall together holding hands knowing that Wade wasn't paying attention knowing that he was to follow up the match that Drew and I had just put on. Drew and I got checked by the trainers before we went and showered and changed. I went into catering grabbing some food putting some in my bag, if anything it'll be for the flight home Wednesday, and Maryse stepped up next to me.

"Did you talk to Drew?" Maryse asked.

"No…I can't say it…" I said as I turned around seeing Drew leaning against the table talking to Mike.

"It's simple." Maryse said.

"Yes it's simple to say but I don't want to ruin what we have."

"You won't, if he doesn't have those feelings too and breaks up then he isn't worth it…or it might be for the better." Maryse said as I nodded as Drew walked over staring at his phone.

"Did you show her the pictures we took the other day?" Drew asked.

"What pictures?" Maryse said as she looked over at me as I smiled.

"It was cute…" I said as Drew showed her the pictures we took at the Italian restaurant.

"That is a cute idea, I might make Mike do that…" Maryse said winking at me before she handed Drew the phone back, "I'm going to leave you two alone." Maryse said as she patted Drew on the bicep before she slid past Drew.

"What's with her?" Drew asked curiously.

"Who knows." I said shrugging.

"So, I was thinking…dinner tomorrow, our own suite again…" Drew said smiling as he rested his hands on my hips, I smiled and thought that might be a good time to say it to him or test the waters as I nodded.

"Sounds amazing…." I said smiling as I rested my hands on chest as I scooted closer to him enjoying it while I could before I felt my phone going off. "That must be Wade, let's go." I said as Drew nodded as we headed out to the car to head back to the hotel. We headed to our rooms, I unfortunately couldn't kiss Drew a good night nor give him a last hug but we exchanged looks that said enough before I slipped into the hotel room with Wade. I began packing up the clothes and stuff I had bought today into my suitcase along with showing Wade what I had gotten and he seemed to approve everything that I had purchased, so I don't know if that means that it looked good, that he doesn't care or that it looks that bad that he likes it. I zipped up my suitcase and put it aside before I changed into my pajamas for the night being, I got comfortable in the bed after I had set an alarm on my phone to sleep through the night in hopes I could get some decent hours of sleep since I didn't get many last night and I knew we had to drive in the morning, I wasn't sure if we were to return here or not but I knew we had to drive tomorrow so I had to be up early to shower or whatever. I found myself falling asleep soon after putting everything properly into my suitcase except the things I would need in the morning. I had woken up by my alarm hearing the shower already running and knew it must have been Wade, it couldn't be anyone else so I got up to my feet stretching the best I could before I lazily walked over to my suitcase where I dragged it to my bed to open it up pulling out an outfit I had packed rather than had bought yesterday. I went over grasping the remote from my brother's bed and brought it with me to my bed in which I began to flip through the channels finding the news to let it play while we got ready, at least we had some kind of idea what was going on in the world since neither of us were real newspaper type of folks. When Wade exited the bathroom, he seemed kind of shocked to see me sitting on the edge of my bed with my pile of clothes folded onto my lap waiting to use the bathroom.

"The bathroom is all yours." Wade said as I nodded as I went into the bathroom, I took a quick shower before I got dressed in the outfit I had chose and headed out to the main room as my hair was wrapped up in the towel to dry it as much as possible. I began doing other things in prep to leave in a little while with the three men I usually travelled with. "I never asked if you had fun on your shopping trip, I saw what you had bought but you never said if you had fun." Wade asked.

"I always have fun when I'm hanging out with my girls…I'm just afraid that I don't need these things or that I bought too much…" I said honestly as I was looking at the folded clothes I had purchased the day before within my suitcase as I was putting my dirty ones in.

"You didn't buy too much, I've seen girls buy way more than that and how many skirts or dresses do you truly own before you bought those and when was the last time you actually did a shopping trip?" Wade asked.

"A long time since everyone has been always busy to do so."

"It's always good to do a shopping trip once and a while, ONLY when it is needed, it's not an everyday thing and yesterday wasn't every day." Wade said as I nodded and he was right, these clothes were needed and it will definitely help me as I date Drew because sometimes I don't feel as girly as one should feel so Wade was right that these clothes were much needed and not an everyday type thing.


	90. Chapter 90

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Wade and I had finished packing and grabbing everything we needed before we checked out by the television and headed out of the room, we stopped by Stephan and Drew's room seeing if they were ready, unfortunately Stephan wasn't ready so it was Wade, Drew and I in the lobby waiting for the last man to be ready to go. We loaded up the car with our belongings before we drove the hours to the next destination for the SmackDown show, we went straight to the arena instead of finding the hotel for the night. We headed into the arena seeing people already buzzing around getting the show ready for the night ahead of us. As we walked along the halls hugging a few friends that we may have slipped by or saw along with giving out high fives saying random 'hi' to people Drew had pushed me down yet another hall hoping what happened the other night doesn't happen again.

"So, dinner?" Drew asked smirking.

"Only if you stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Drew asked as I rolled my eyes as I was leaning back against the wall and he was leaning forward on the hands he had planted on either side of my head or body.

"Pushing me down halls."

"I'm sorry…we need some kind of privacy…"

"I know that, but it scares me getting pushed, I don't know where we are going."

"Sorry baby." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine in a gentle way trying to show how apologetic he was.

"It's okay…I need to stop being a wuss…dinner, where?" I asked.

"Up in a suite, there is a rugby game on…"

"What teams?" I asked.

"My team versus Wade's team." Drew answered as I smirked.

"Well I know what Wade is doing, his eyes are going to be glued to his phone waiting for updates of the game." I said as we both chuckled knowing that is how Wade has always been when it came to any of his sporting teams.

"You are right and that is what makes this the best of both worlds, we won't have to worry about him trying to find us because he will be more concerned about his phone and these updates." Drew said as he smirked and captured my lips into yet another kiss.

"First, I got to go drop this off." I said nodding to the bag I was carrying on my back.

"Me too…I'll meet you in catering." Drew said as I nodded as we pressed our lips together for another kiss before we took turns stepping into the hall heading in different directions to the locker rooms that suited our genders. I went in pushing my bag into a locker for the time being before I shut it and headed out of the locker room with hopes that I didn't run into anyone.

"Where you going?" Maryse asked.

"I have a dinner date with Drew." I said as I held the door open as I was now facing into the locker room to continue this conversation with her.

"Oh, have fun and I expect time spent with me sometime tonight, it may be the last night we can hang out." Maryse said.

"I will, you can do my hair and make-up again." I said smiling.

"You are abusing this friendship."

"I'm not abusing it, I just know you love doing it." I said smiling as she let out a huff.

"I know…" She said as I smiled before I turned around walking out into the hall and found a way to the catering room in which I went in seeing Drew chatting with a crew member, I walked over wrapping my arms around his waist and kissed at his clothed covered shoulder blade and I felt his hands cover mine as he looked over his shoulder at me with a smile.

"Hey babe." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey…" I said as he slid my arms from around his body so he could turn around to face me.

"You hungry? They got sandwiches…and chips…" Drew said as we looked at the basic catering that they always have and I adored because I didn't have to cook as I smirked as we each grabbed plates putting the food we wanted to eat before we grabbed a few drinks heading out and found a way up to the suite that was meant for WWE personal, friends or family to use during the event. We locked the door behind us for the time being, we sat on the couch and flipped the rugby game on as we sat there eating. I put my now empty plate onto the coffee table as I scooted close to Drew's embrace as he wrapped his arm around my upper body resting his hand on my upper bicep in which helped pull me close to his embrace. I kept glancing to him out of the corner of my eye smiling and wondering if I did truly love him and oddly I think I was leaning towards the fact that I was in love with him. After the game had ended with Drew's team winning, I knew he had to go rub it in Wade's face that his team had beat his and I wasn't helping the fact any because I wanted to see this confrontation. "How was that babe?" Drew asked as he picked up the trash from the coffee table looking over to me as I sat on the edge of the couch trying to think if I had the guts to say the three words to him.

"It was amazing." I said, yeah those weren't the three words but the words that I thought needed to be said or should have said, I smiled up to him as he smiled back as I stood up grabbing what he hadn't grabbed as I led him towards the door and he pushed the door back shut, I turned around to see why he did what he had did only for him to capture my lips when I went to open them to say something, I couldn't fight the moan that vibrated through my throat and lips into his, I felt a smile curl up in his lips knowing he must have felt the vibrations of the moan. He broke the kiss for a short moment before he pressed his lips against mine after we both were able to catch a short breath when I felt the soft wet sensation of his tongue tracing my lips as if it was begging for entrance into my mouth, I slowly opened my mouth enough to let his tongue invade my mouth and our tongues slowly danced together and fought for control only for me to break the kiss wiping at the corners of my mouth as I looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed as I turned pulling the door back open to let us out of the room, I slightly peeked my head out looking either way before I slid out and waved for Drew to come out as well as we headed back the way we came trying to act natural like we didn't just make out in the supply closet type thing some high school kids would do.

"I'll see you out there babe." Drew said as we stepped in front of the women's locker room.

"Alright honey." I said as I stood on my tip toes for a quick second pressing my lips to his for a quick kiss before I smirked at him before I turned around pulling the locker room door open sliding into it and wasn't able to wipe the smile off my lips that Drew had put on my face.

"Another good date with Drew?" Maryse asked as she didn't even look up from her phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked curiously as I stepped in closer as she looked up at me.

"Everyone has already came and gone and you haven't came back in until now and I just put two and two together…did you say it?" Maryse asked as she put the phone aside.

"No…"

"What happened then?" Maryse asked as I let out a breath as I went to my locker pulling out my things and began to change as I told Maryse what had happened on our date of sorts just now, she couldn't help but to giggle at me for being so sheepish about French kissing each other but I was nervous about it and never really done that with any of the people I had dated before now. She was getting a good laugh and I let her do my make-up and hair as I had promised her to do so as we talked about my relationship with Drew. I stood up from the bench adjusting the skirt I was wearing along with the top making sure it all looked good as Maryse followed me out as we hooked arms laughing all the way to gorilla position. Wade was sitting there chatting with Stephan as we approached and I stepped beside Wade propping my leg up onto the crate beside him as I began stretching.

"Where'd you run off to earlier? I hadn't seen you since we got here." Wade said.

"I was helping Maryse with some of her designs." I said in a lie as I looked to Maryse who just nodded in agreement with me which was awesome.

"Oh…did you hear?" Wade asked.

"That your team sucked ass at their game today?" I asked chuckling as I pulled that leg off the crate and put the other one up onto the crate as Stephan just burst into laughter.

"Does everyone know?" Wade asked.

"I think Drew had told everyone." Stephan said.

"I missed Drew harassing you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry…" Drew said joining us smiling as I exchanged glances with him.

"Next time wait until I'm there so I could help." I said.

"Who are you cheering for?" Wade asked.

"Not your team…" I said.

"You turn soft on me?" Wade asked.

"I didn't turn soft, I just know a good team when I see one." I said as I smirked.

"You don't know what a good team is when you see one." Wade said.

"You are the only one that sees something good in that team." Stephan said as we all laughed as Wade just shook his head in an almost disappointment way when I pulled my leg off the crate and began stretching my arms.

"I'm going to go find Mike, I'll see you after your match." Maryse said as I nodded pulling her in for a hug before I began stretching my arms again as music began to play through the overhead speakers again knowing that a pin was made and a winner was declared in the match being performed.

"Drew, Julie, you're up." A PA said as we nodded as I looked to my brother hugging him tightly.

"Knock them dead…or Drew…" Wade said as he chuckled along with Stephan.

"I'll see what I can do." I said glancing to Drew trying to fight a smile that would come to my face naturally as I turned around as he grasped my hand as we jogged the distance and up the steps to make our marks just when his music hit and made our normal routine before we slid into the ring and did our routine entrance there before I jumped onto the top turn buckle to sit as Drew stepped in between my legs resting his forearms onto my thighs and I rested my hands on his shoulders playing with his hair as he faced me smiling and giggling.

"What are you doing Thursday?" Drew asked.

"Seeing you?" I questioned as he smirked.

"Well, if you want to…when you leaving Beth's?"

"Whenever you want me to." I said as I brushed a strand of hair out of his face before I leant down pressing my lips to his for a small kiss.

"Leave early enough and we can go to the beach." Drew said.

"Sounds good." I said as I swung my legs over the top rope jumping onto the apron then I jumped to the floor knowing it was a solo match this time around between Drew and Zack. I paced around the ring running my hand through my hair as I watched the match that was going back and forth between the two of them until Zack got the pin and I rolled in crawling over to Drew's restless body. "You okay?" I asked as I brushed a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead worried about him being injured.

"I'm fine…just out of breath." He said as I smirked down at him as he looked up at me making eye contact with him smiling too. "You always take my breath away." Drew said as I rolled my eyes.

"You are ridiculous." I said.

"Ridiculously cute." He said as I chuckled as I slowly helped him to his feet wrapping his arm around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist to help support him as we went around the curtain to the back and down the steps smiling. "I'm going to the trainers and shower, I'll see you later." He said as he leant in giving me a quick peck of a kiss as I nodded.

"Okay sweetie." I said as I watched him walk down the hall as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked around unsure of why I was still there as I headed down the hall seeing my brother jumping between his feet as if he was pumping up for a match. "You up next?" I asked curiously as I stepped in front of my brother as I stuck my hands up letting him practice his punches on as he did so.

"Yeah…going against Cody and Randy is doing a run-in." Wade explained as I nodded, "How'd Drew's match go?" Wade asked.

"It was good as usual…" I said.

"How's your wrist? It probably doesn't help I'm punching you, huh?"

"It feels fine, it hasn't flared up all weekend which is a good sign." I said.

"That is a good sign…you still going to Beth's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me cause I got to see when we are meeting up…"

"Yeah so I can find a time to let the guys to come over."

"Embarrassed for me to be there in front of Stephan and Drew? I haven't embarrassed you already?" I asked jokingly.

"I got over the embarrassment of you by now." Wade said.

"Ouch." I said.

"I've said worse to you." Wade said.

"I know you have."

"Wade, you're up." The PA said as he nodded.

"Good luck bro." I said as I hugged him quickly before he slid between me and the crate watching him follow the PA to the mark he needed to take as he got his jacket ready and I caught Cody as he headed to the same mark and I quickly hugged him wishing him good luck and take it easy on my brother getting him to laugh. I went to the specific spot behind the PA watching the monitors to watch what was being recorded of my brother doing his thing smiling as he did so and it was proud watching him do so, along with nerves and worries as he took the multiple bumps and variations of the bumps that a match would contain. I met my brother at the bottom of the steps hugging him and congratulating him on a good match. "You aren't hurt, are you?" I asked as I stepped back still grasping at his upper arms.

"No, I feel perfectly fine…but I'll still get checked…"

"As you should…" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes mother." Wade said sarcastically as I walked with him to the trainers talking the whole way and I smiled at the fact that our relationship is strong for being a couple years apart and being different genders where as some siblings may not be as close as we are.

"You go get checked, I'm going to go change and I'll be chilling with the girls." I said.

"Alright, be ready to go." Wade said.

"I will." I said as I nodded as I headed to the woman's locker room where I found Natalya, Beth and Maryse in there talking as I jumped into the conversation they were having, we were laughing and smiling the whole time, this was possibly the best weekend on the road honestly. I zipped up my bag pulling it onto my shoulder and we all headed out of the room laughing, it was nice being with them as we headed towards catering.


	91. Chapter 91

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked along the hall with the girls until we saw Drew talking with a crew member as he looked over smiling. He was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt, and black slacks with his hair brushed back into a ponytail, a smile creeping across his lips as he made eye contact with me.

"Hey sweetie." Drew said as he stepped in front of me stopping me from continuing to walk with the girls getting them to stop and turn to watch us as Drew ran a hand through my hair that was still somewhat wet from the quick shower I had took before he rested that hand on my hip pulling me closer to his embrace. I rested my hands on his chest as he smiled as he looked down at me smirking.

"Hey babe." I said smiling as he leant forward pressing his forehead against mine.

"Aw." We heard the three girls that stood behind Drew said in unison as we both chuckled and rolled our eyes.

"Good-night girls." We said as we both looked back at the three girls.

"We have nowhere to go, continue on." Maryse said as Beth and Natalya chuckled.

"Just come with." I said.

"You sure? I don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't embarrass me, they already know you and if we are dating, we need to hang out with each other's friends." I said as he nodded as he gave me a quick kiss before I grasped one of his hands as we walked side by side towards catering with the girls, it honestly didn't feel any different. We sat in catering enjoying each other's company, Beth and Natalya left for the night, we said our goodbye and nights to them along with hugs, then Maryse left with Mike which I hugged her tightly.

"Don't forget the three words." Maryse whispered in my ear.

"I won't." I said as I stepped back before I hugged Mike before Drew hugged Maryse and shook Mike's hand pulling him into a manly hug before they headed out while I slid into a chair and Drew leant back against the table beside me.

"You miss hanging with her?" Drew asked.

"Yes, much…I miss hanging out with friends in general…" I said as I looked up at him smirking.

"Is it because of me?" Drew asked as he looked down at his lap.

"No, not at all…I adore hanging with you." I said.

"Me too." He said as he reached out grasping my hand interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Good to hear." I said smiling as I was trying to contort myself to give him a kiss only to get interrupted.

"Guys, the car is warming up…." Wade said as we jumped apart looking back at him nodding as I slid to my feet grabbing my bag as we headed towards Wade who had waited for us at the door. We walked out to the car that Stephan was sitting behind the driver's wheel, we climbed in after getting our bags into the trunk heading to a hotel for the night. "You going to get a snack?" Wade asked as we climbed off the elevator being greeted by the vending machines.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"I'm hungry and was hoping you will buy me something." Wade said smiling wide as I smacked him playfully.

"Asshole…just for that, I won't buy you something…" I said.

"Aw, come on." Wade said.

"Fine, just because you could hold my room key hostage…but on second thought I could stay the night in Stephan's room and save me money." I said smirking.

"Fine…stay in Stephan's room…I'm buying a snack then." Wade said.

"Fine…" I said as I pulled out my wallet to purchase something in the vending machines.

"I thought you weren't getting something." Wade said.

"I am…"

"Me too." Wade said as we both put money into the vending machines besides each other as we glanced to each other trying to push the buttons and putting the money into the machine faster than the other before we had swapped machines doing the same stupid competition. "You staying with Stephan still?" Wade asked.

"Unless if you want me to." I said.

"Nah…" Wade said shaking his head no when the elevator opened seeing Drew pushing himself off the handlebar looking up from his paperwork.

"Hey Drew." I said.

"Hey…you guys get me a snack?" Drew asked smirking.

"You want one?" I asked.

"You are willing to buy him one but yet you won't buy me one?" Wade asked as he pointed to Drew with his thumb.

"I haven't bought him one, I always buy you one."

"Fine…buy the Scots one…here's your dang room key…" Wade said as he handed me a room key.

"Night Wade." Drew said smirking cockily as Wade waved his hand over his shoulder as he headed down the hall leaving Drew and I alone.

"You seriously want a snack?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good…but I can go for some alone time with my girl." He said as he reached out grasping my hand interlacing his fingers with mine before he grabbed the bar of his suitcase with the other as we walked down the hall to find his room that was past the room that was to be mine and Wade's.

"I talked to Beth and Natalya, they know of our plans Thursday so they are okay with me cutting out early to go to the beach with you." I said as we stood in front of his room as both of our hands interlaced together bent up to our sides.

"Sweet…it should be fun…I can't wait babe." Drew said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine, "But we need our beauty sleep, you must be tired." Drew said.

"You have no idea." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry that you are tired, but was it worth it?"

"Absolutely…" I said smiling as I leant forward pressing my lips to his, "Night Drew…" I said as I kissed him again as I stepped back turning to head back to the room that Wade and I were to stay in.

"Night Julie…" Drew said as I stopped turning and smiling at Drew as he smiled back at me.

"Drew…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair when the things that Maryse said about saying the three words kept repeating and I figured why not now so he can think it over during the night.

"Yes babe?" Drew asked curiously.

"I…I…" I began to stutter as I fumbled with my key and felt my hands beginning to sweat from nerves.

"You, what?" Drew asked.

"I love you." I said blurting it out before I turned around quickly going to the door pushing it open after I hurriedly unlocked it and pushed myself in as I fell back against the door, I was afraid to see Drew's facial reaction nor let him say anything to me as I leant my head back against the door.

"Everything okay?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing…" I said as I stood up as I headed further into the room setting my bags aside as I tossed my phone aside as I switched to my pajamas before I slid into the bed to sleep a few hours before we were to get up to fly home. I didn't bother to check my phone of any texts that I may have gotten from anyone afraid to read or see any from Drew or what he was to say, it was probably to say that he was to break up with me. I woke up the next morning to my alarm seeing texts from Beth along with from Drew, I didn't want to see any of the things that was in Drew's messages because I was afraid that it was going to be horrible words or something so I just skimmed over it without trying to see it as I got up dressing in a comfortable outfit for the flight home.

"You sure you are okay?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I was tying my shoe that I just slid on.

"You seem kind of upset or nervous or something, did something happen last night between you and Drew?" Wade asked seriously.

"No, nothing happened…just freaking out over this museum thing is all…I think this day with the girls will be nice." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah, maybe they can clear your head a little. Just don't let the museum bother you right now, you are pretty much done." Wade said.

"I know, it just on the back of my mind." I said as I stood up going to do something to finish up getting ready.

"Push it out of your mind."

"I can't." I said.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!" Wade said as we began arguing and we ended up falling on the bed wrestling each other before we heard a knock at the door knowing that it will either be Stephan or Drew, I was nervous to see Drew after what was said last night. I slid to the edge of the bed being able to see the door as Wade walked over pulling the door open seeing the brunette that I said the three words to the night before as I swallowed a ball of nerves.

"You guys ready to go?" Drew asked as we kept exchanging glances to each other, he seemed kind of pissed and upset, 'I knew it, he was breaking up with me…he is mad at me and he doesn't love me.' I thought to myself as I didn't say a word as I stood up gathering my things not saying anything as I followed my brother out of the room after we had checked out and Stephan was heading towards us.

"Did I miss the meeting time?" Stephan asked letting out a few chuckles.

"I guess so." Wade said as he chuckled as I tried to make sure I wasn't next to Drew as we walked down the hall and we got onto an elevator together, I stood next to Wade feeling Drew's eyes pretty much burning into my head, you could feel the intensity in the elevator as we then went to the rental car driving to the airport, I still didn't say a word more than I had to. I sat in the terminal with the three other men and I could tell that Drew was fighting against himself not to say anything.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom before we take off." I said as I stood up pulling my bag onto my one shoulder.

"I think I should try too." Drew said as all I could think was 'oh shit, here we go,' as I turned to look at him as he stood up grabbing his bag.

"On your way back, could you pick me up a drink?" Wade asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Diet anything." Wade said as I nodded as I turned hoping that I could walk fast enough to get away from him but that didn't seem to work since when we got far enough away he grasped my arm turning me to face him as I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Drew asked

"Because…" Was all I could think of to say.

"If you weren't ignoring me, you would have read my text messages…"

"To read that you are breaking up with me and that you don't…you don't…its fine…I understand." I said as I broke from his grip going into the bathroom not letting him say anymore nor did I want a breakdown from our break-up now and I knew if anything it was going to ruin the girls night out tonight. I headed out of the bathroom after I had finished my business seeing Drew leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw was clenched. "Why are you that mad at me that we broke up, you are the one that wanted to break up?" I asked as I could tell he was mad as I tried to storm past him to head back to the terminal when he grabbed my bicep stopping me and I turned to look back at him.

"Broke up? I didn't say anything about breaking up, you are the one that brought it up, is that what you want?" Drew asked.

"No, I don't want to break up…but isn't that what you were doing after I said…I said, 'I love you?'" I asked.

"Why would I break up with you over that?" Drew asked as I shrugged, I couldn't stand looking into his piercing blue eyes as I broke the eye contact looking elsewhere during so, "I will never, not even now, break up with you for saying what you feel, how do you know I don't feel that same way?"

"I don't…I was scared to say it to you for that reason…" I said as I looked to my feet as I felt him step closer wrapping his arms around my body holding me close to him as I felt my head hitting his chest now.

"You never have to be scared to say anything to me, I won't judge you…you are my girlfriend and nothing will change that, not even you saying that you love me…hearing you say that made my night, I couldn't sleep because I was just so happy to hear those three words." Drew said as I smiled as I slowly looked up at him wiping at my eyes as I felt tears in my eyes from not only happiness but from frustrations and anger towards myself.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really….why are you crying?" Drew asked as he wiped at my eyes as he was concerned and worried.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging as he dragged me to a random terminal to sit with him as he cupped my hands in his.

"Do you really love me?" Drew asked as he reached out running a hand through my hair.

"I believe so, I never really experienced this feeling before with anyone else…"

"Me neither…"

"So are you saying that you love me?" I asked curiously as I glanced up at him from staring at the hands that were connected.

"I love you Julie." Drew said as I smiled wide as he smiled back at me, the feeling I got hearing him stutter those words would never be forgotten and I couldn't stop smiling, it truly made me happy. "Come on love, we don't need Wade to think we got ate by the toilet monster." Drew said as I just burst into laughter.

"Toilet monster?" I asked.

"It could happen." Drew said shrugging as I rolled my eyes standing up as he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we found a store buying my brother a drink on the way back to our terminal.


	92. Chapter 92

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I honestly couldn't stop smiling from what I had just heard, even though Drew and I had our first fight of sorts but it was my fault for ignoring him and not believing in this relationship. I sat in the chair I had vacated before I had left to use the bathroom before I opened the plastic bag that held drinks inside and reached across the path that separated the seats Drew and I were in from the row of seats Wade and Stephan had claimed.

"You okay? It looks as if you were crying." Wade said as he grasped the drink I had reached out to give him.

"Yeah, fine…I stubbed my toe when I was leaving the bathroom…bad thing to do in these shoes." I lied as Wade looked at my feet then to me nodding as he sat back in his seat and twisted at his cap to open the soda I had bought him.

"I bet that felt good." Stephan said.

"It felt wonderful." I said sarcastically as I leant back as I was crumbling the plastic bag that the store clerk put the two drinks I had purchased in, it was kind of redundant that they put your purchase in bags in an airport but it was convenient. We sat in the terminal laughing and talking the whole time, it was kind of weird that Beth nor Natalya were on our flight. I pulled out my phone opening a new text writing both of them to see where they were.

"Who are you texting?" Drew whispered as he leant over to see what was being typed.

"Beth and Natalya…it's weird they aren't on this flight with us…" I said shrugging.

"True, you have that girl's night tonight, huh?" Drew asked.

"Yep…" I said smiling when our flight was called overhead through the intercoms throughout the airport.

"They may have had an earlier flight." Drew said as I nodded in agreement since I'm sure there were flights before ours.

"I hope so…I was hoping for this girl's night." I said as I slowly walked beside him as I tightened the grip on the strap of my bag as I carried it on my one shoulder as we walked behind my massively taller brunette brother and the red haired Irish that was close as tall but I was standing next to an equally tall man, I was barely past Drew's shoulder so I was just short.

"Why's that? You didn't want to spend the night with me?" Drew asked smirking.

"I didn't mean it like that, I treasure every moment I spend with you…it's just…I like spending time with my girls too…I'm always around boys and it's nice to be around girls." I said shrugging.

"I understand, it'll be nice to have a break but I'll miss you." Drew whispered as he glanced to me as we both smirked.

"I'll miss you more." I said.

"No, I will."

"No, I will." I said as we began to get into this playful argument until it annoyed Wade and Stephan enough.

"You both will, whatever it is you are arguing over, god!" Wade said annoyed.

"Gah, someone needs a nap." Drew said as I bit my lip trying not to laugh as Stephan did the same, the look Wade gave Drew was classic and I handed over my ticket before we walked through the tunnel to board the flight that was to take us home. We found our seats, I was placed in a row by myself and there was an elder guy that had to be in at least his late sixties that had the aisle seat as I claimed the middle. No one showed up to take the window seat so I scooted in to give each of us arm space, in doing so I found that the three men were placed in the same row and it was literally two rows ahead of mine which will give them some men time and me some alone time to work on some work during this almost four hour flight since we had no lay-over nor stops this time around fortunately. When it was allowed, I pulled out my laptop resting it on the lap menu thing that was attached to the seat in front of me. I loaded it up and began to work on whatever needed to be worked on for the museum along with formatting the pictures to be ready for print since they would have to be soon sent off to be printed since the frames were already on the way. I spent that whole time doing said work, it was a nice solid three hours working before I was forced to shut it down and loaded it back up into my bag that I had brought onto the plane with me. Each row took their turn to climb off the plane and walking down the tunnel that led out to the terminals in the airport we are in the most often, I was greeted by the three men awaiting for me to deplane.

"We are ready to go then." Wade said as we all nodded and headed to baggage claim as I waited for my phone to turn on from being off during the flight. I looked at the text messages saying that Natalya and Beth were already home but were out grocery shopping and picking up movies for the night so we didn't have to do it after our mall trip. I smiled as I wrote them back saying that I just landed and that I'll text them when I was heading to Beth's house since I'm sure it'll be a couple hours for me to get home and shower and such. We were able to grab our bags when they had arrived to us and we didn't have to worry about another rental car since we had ours in the parking lot. We went out to the parking lot loading up the trunk with our bags before Wade claimed the driver's seat and I claimed the passenger seat as the other two took the back seat as we drove the distances to the other two houses before Wade drove him and I home. We climbed out grabbing the last of the bags before heading up to the front door to our house, I watched as Wade unlocked it before pushing the door open and let us walk in going our different ways to our different bedrooms. I rolled my suitcase aside as I began to search for a duffel bag to hold the overnight things to stay at Beth's place. "When you leaving?" Wade asked as I looked over my shoulder seeing Wade standing in the doorway.

"Soon, just got to pack then shower and I'm out of here…" I said.

"When will you be back tomorrow?" Wade asked as I pulled a duffel onto the bed beside the suitcase I had set onto my bed to unpack tomorrow when I unpacked the bag I was about to pack.

"Probably around dinner time…" I said guessing.

"Should I set a curfew again?" Wade asked.

"Wade, I'll be home by 9 PM, I promise…." I said.

"Okay, I expect you home before then."

"I will." I said as I opened my suitcase grabbing the essentials I would need from there, like my make-up, smell goods and brushes before I tossed a few of the travel sized shampoos and such in there in case even though Beth usually lets people use the kind she has in her showers if you were to use her shower but I always felt better having some with me in case and I felt rude and guilty using hers without permission.

"You want something to eat before you leave?" Wade asked.

"Um…that may be nice." I said shrugging.

"I'll make us some sandwiches as you pack and shower or whatever you girls do." Wade said as I rolled my eyes chuckling as I threw an outfit I had bought when I went shopping with Maryse into the bag quickly before Wade came back again knowing that he would and I began to throw a pair of pajamas into the bag to cover up the outfit I just threw in there to wear tomorrow on the date with Drew. I was right about Wade coming back, he stepped back into the doorframe looking like a lost puppy, "What kind of sandwich do you want?" Wade asked.

"Um…whatever your heart desires."

"Liver and onion sandwich good?"

"Wade…"

"Fine, I'll cook you whatever one I cook myself." Wade said as I smirked and rolled my eyes as he headed back out of my room as I finished packing my bag hoping I had everything and moved my things over to a different purse instead of the clutch purse I've been reluctantly using lately. I then grabbed the outfit I had set out to wear after my shower and the stuff I would need for my shower heading to the bathroom showering real quick before I came out tossing the outfit I had on into my hamper to do laundry hopefully tomorrow night or Friday since I think we weren't flying until Saturday. I then slid my feet into a pair of flip flops since I didn't want to bother with socks and shoes nor bother with heels since I wasn't trying to impress anyone tonight. I walked out to the living room and into the kitchen seeing my brother licking, what I had assume was mayo, off his fingers as I knew that is how our dad would do it too which made me chuckle softly.

"Finger licking good?" I asked as I stepped beside him grabbing the knife off the top of the jar and began to wash it for him as he began to put up all the items he had used to make the sandwiches.

"Yep…I can't resist." Wade said.

"I know, you are just like dad." I said.

"I was thinking, for the holidays, go back and see mom and dad…either Christmas or Thanksgiving, not both…"

"I would say Thanksgiving, Christmas is too close to the museum date."

"Okay, we can do that…" Wade said nodding as I grabbed some paper towels from the roll drying the knife before I dried my hands and took the knife back to the proper drawer as Wade went to the fridge pulling out a couple bottles of water handing me one as I walked back to grab a plate to eat.

"Why are you thinking that far ahead, have you thought about your birthday in a couple weeks?" I asked as I set my plate down on the table, for once I felt like eating here since I haven't been able to in recent times as surprisingly enough Wade had joined me.

"I don't know what I want to do for my birthday, we have the day off so I want to do something around town but it's hard because we have done everything and I don't see a lot of people coming and doing stuff on their days off unless if we do a party at the house again." Wade said shrugging.

"And you don't want that?"

"Not really, we do that at almost every birthday we don't have on the road." Wade said as he was right and I began to think of what he could do then I also had to think of what I was going to do about that thing with Drew.

"Why don't you and Stephan go out?" I asked curiously.

"What about you? Don't you want to do something with me on my birthday?" Wade asked.

"I do but I also know that men tend to have different taste than us women…" I said shrugging.

"I haven't really thought about what I want to do…unless if you are planning a surprise." Wade said.

"Maybe I am." I said smirking which wasn't a bad idea, maybe I could talk to Stephan and have him keep Wade out of the house for the night until I could get Drew out of here.

"Then it's set, you plan my birthday." Wade said as I tried not to smile at a victory.

"I will." I said smiling as we continued to eat lunch laughing and everything. After I had finished my lunch, I had finished getting ready before I headed out and Wade walked me to my car where I hugged him tight and said good-bye to him for the night before I drove to Beth's place where Natalya was presumable already there and she was. I took my bag to Beth's room and came back snagging a carrot from the vegetable tray that was already been munched from and dipped it into the ranch that came with it to eat at.

"What'd you buy with Maryse?" Natalya asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys or show you, huh?" I asked as I covered my mouth as I pulled out my phone showing them the outfits I had bought, Maryse would snap pictures of me in the possible new outfits so I could get an idea of how I looked in it before I would purchase it because sometimes looking in the mirror isn't enough.

"All those are real cute…" Beth said.

"I packed this one to wear tomorrow to the date with Drew." I said.

"No…no…if you are going to the beach, you need a sundress and different pair of shoes…mall." Natalya said.

"But-" I went to fight.

"No, don't fight with us girl…no, we can't…mall we go." Natalya said as she put the top over the vegetable tray we were supposed to be eating tonight anyway. I grabbed my purse and things as they did the same pushing me out of the door to Beth's car that we piled in and rocked out to our boy bands all the way to the nearest mall and I was dragged into stores, some same as those I had went into with Maryse and others I had never been in, but what is in LA may not be what is here in Florida so some things differentiate amongst stores. I tried on so much clothes, some each of us had chose and it was weird the different tastes we each had in clothing but I had to admit that some of the things they had chosen, even though I would never give some of them a second look nor even try on, were actually pretty comfortable and looked cute after I had put them on. I had finally called it quits after purchasing another two outfits there along with a few more smelly things at Bath and Body Works and some more make-up that I was talked into getting but it didn't mean we spent more hours walking through the stores we hadn't been in yet to see what may be purchased on the next girls day. We headed back to Beth's place where we lugged in the shopping bags so they won't be left in the car overnight and we separated what item belonged to who for the next hour or so as we gossiped about backstage drama and was munching at the veggie tray yet again when my phone began to vibrate.

"Excuse me guys." I said as I answered it and went to get to my feet when they both stopped me.

"Speaker phone." Natalya whispered as I shook my head no.

"Hey Drew." I said when I put it up to my ear.

"Hey sweetie, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Drew asked.

"Nah, we just got back from the mall…." I said.

"Well, I just wanted to call and say good night…"

"Good night? It's barely even nine…" I said confused.

"I know but I'm staying at your house tonight along with Stephan and Wade, I'm kind of locking myself in your bathroom during this conversation…" Drew said when I heard a knock come from his side of the phone.

"You almost done?!" I heard my brother's British voice.

"I'll be out in a minute, Jesus Christ, can I get a little bit of privacy?" Drew asked as I was trying not to giggle.

"Get off the phone then." Wade said.

"Tell him to shut his pie hole." I said as Drew chuckled.

"Its fine sweetie…goodnight and I love you." Drew said as I smiled and felt myself blush a little.

"I love you too babe, good night and you better not go through my medicine cabinet."

"I'm not that type of guy and I already know everything I want and need to know about you girl."

"Good…night babe, love you." I said as I hoped he was smiling as much as I was at this moment before I hung up the phone smiling as I looked to the two blondes that were staring at me. "What?" I asked confused as to why they were looking at me like that.

"You two are now saying 'I love you?'" Beth finally said.

"Yeah…" I said nervously as I slid my phone onto the coffee table and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Who said it first?" Natalya asked as I began the whole story about who said it first and everything that had took place last night until this morning as they casually ate at the veggie tray and fruit trays. We ordered pizza and begun to pop movies into the DVD player to watch throughout the night, we laughed the whole night as we did each other's nails, facials, and any other girly things until I found myself yawning from the long day that today was.

"I think I'm going to call it a night…" I said.

"I think I am too." Natalya said.

"The guest rooms are made so pick your poison." Beth said as we chuckled as all three of us headed to her bedroom collecting our things before Natalya and I went and claimed a guest bedroom to stay in for the duration of the night. I plugged in my phone charger and put my phone on it before I had went to a new text message and began typing in Drew's number that I had now memorized by now.

"'Goodnight honey, I love you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.'" I wrote with a smiley face before pushing the send button on my phone and I switched into the pajamas I had packed for the night before sliding into the bed that I was to sleep in tonight with the genie stuffed animal snuggling with it and the blanket as I got comfortable and fell asleep knowing my alarm clock would wake me up in enough time to get ready for the date I had with Drew.


	93. Chapter 93

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Drew's Point of View-**

I sat on the couch beside Stephan, I looked over at him as he took a swig of the beer Wade had given him and I looked over to Wade who was holding his beer in hand and his eyes glued on the television, much like Stephan was and I looked back to the television to see the football game still playing. I looked at the empty pizza box that the three of us had ate at not that long ago, and knew that Wade already said that we could crash here tonight since all three of us already had a few beers in our systems, Julie isn't coming home so there was room for all of us to crash here and knowing us we would just end up falling asleep in the upright sitting positions as we watched the television. I pulled my phone out not seeing any texts from Julie and I was quite worried so I went to text her but that wouldn't do anything. I scooted forward resting my beer on the coffee table before I got to my feet and began to head down the hall to the bathroom Julie usually uses.

"Where you going?" Wade asked loudly as I headed back down the hall to view the living room.

"The bathroom unless you want me to go outside and use a tree." I said.

"Bathroom is fine, my trees don't need to be watered." Wade said as Stephan let out a manly laugh as I turned around heading back down the hall going into the bathroom and made sure the door was locked behind me as I used the bathroom. I washed my hands and dried them off with the pink towel that was hanging in the bathroom knowing that Julie never leaves the towels she uses in the bathroom. I leant back against the sink as I pulled out my phone figuring this would be the best time to call her. I pulled out my phone and went to the most recent calls knowing she was probably the most recent one I had on my phone and I was correct. I pushed send hoping that I wasn't interrupting their shopping or anything, but it was pretty late for that so they should be at Beth's house by now. I listened to the ringing until she was able to pick up staring at the light pink paint she had painted this bathroom with until I heard a click mid-ring knowing she had picked up my call and it caused a smile come across my face.

"Hey Drew." I heard the beautiful voice of Julie say coming from the other side of the call.

"Hey sweetie, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked.

"Nah, we just got back from the mall…." She said as I could hear the giggles come from Natalya and Beth in the background.

"Well, I just wanted to call and say good night…"

"Good night? It's barely even nine…" Julie said and I could tell she was confused by this.

"I know but I'm staying at your house tonight along with Stephan and Wade, I'm kind of locking myself in your bathroom during this conversation…" I said when a knock came to the door, 'shit!' I thought to myself.

"You almost done?!" Wade asked from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Jesus Christ, can I get a little bit of privacy?" I asked.

"Get off the phone then." Wade said.

"Tell him to shut his pie hole." Julie said getting me to chuckle a little but tried not to laugh too loud.

"Its fine sweetie…goodnight and I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too babe, good night and you better not go through my medicine cabinet."

"I'm not that type of guy and I already know everything I want and need to know about you girl."

"Good…night babe, love you." Julie said as I smiled before I pulled the phone down from my hear ending the call staring at the phone as I smiled wide as the conversation I just had with her, it sucked it had to end so soon due to Wade being a jackass. I slid my phone into my pocket as I unlocked the door before turning the knob and pulled the door open seeing Wade still standing there smiling.

"Someone's got a girlfriend and they didn't care to tell anyone?" Wade asked smiling wide.

"It's none of your business." I said shrugging as I pushed past him and began to head down the hall.

"What's her name?" Wade asked.

"Who's name?" Stephan asked as he walked out of the kitchen with three beers in hand and began to hand them out.

"Drew here has a girlfriend and it must be serious because he said the three words that a man barely ever says."

"Bring me beer?" Stephan asked as we all laughed.

"No, I love you man." Wade said chuckling.

"I love you too." Stephan said as Wade laughed more as I knew Stephan knew who I was dating and knew what was to come later on tonight when it was clear for him and I to talk.

"No, he said I love you to this girl." Wade said as he patted my shoulder a couple of times before he grasped it firmly.

"Did he really now?" Stephan asked as I just stared down at the beer I now held in my hand and only glanced up at Stephan and he seemed to be shocked more than anything.

"Yes, this man has matured…did you know he was dating someone?" Wade asked.

"No idea…" Stephan lied as I slowly headed towards the couch and claimed the spot I was in earlier.

"Tell us about this mystery girl, do we know her?" Wade asked as he was practically sitting on the edge of his seat wanting to know details.

"You can say that." I said as I was having more fun watching Stephan because he was biting his lip at the answer and knew the answers to all the questions.

"She work at WWE too?" Wade asked.

"Yes…" I said nodding as I couldn't help but to smile.

"If I guess who she is, will you tell me if I got it right?" Wade asked.

"Probably not." I said.

"It's definitely not Julie…there is that one blonde a while ago that really dug you…" Wade said.

"Drew isn't a blonde type…" Stephan said as I bit at my lip.

"True…that knocks out a lot of the girls." Wade said as rest of the night consisted of Wade trying to think of any or all girls that are associated with the business we are in until he had listed them off. "Who is it?" Wade asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said as I picked up the beer I had set onto the table and brought it to my lips for a sip.

"Why not?" Wade asked.

"It's not important."

"Yes it is…is that why you have been acting suspicious and sneaky lately?" Wade asked.

"You can say that…" I said smirking as I shrugged as I rested the beer between both my hands in my lap.

"Have you tapped that?" Wade asked.

"Not yet…" I said honestly.

"You should tap that…" Wade said as Stephan almost spat his drink out as he choked on it a little, "You okay?" Wade asked concernedly as Stephan was able to clear his throat a little.

"Yeah…fine…yeah Drew, you should tap that…" Stephan said as I could tell he was trying not to laugh, "The big Brit approves of it…" Stephan said.

"He doesn't need my approval, but I'm just saying he's been dating this girl long enough to where he 'loves' her." Wade said as he shrugged.

"It'll happen when it'll happen." I said shrugging as I took another swig of my beer as Wade stopped guessing and left it the way it was. I reclined the chair and leant back against the back of my chair nuzzling my head further into the chair to get comfortable as Stephan was already pretty much knocked out cold next to me. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't help but to smile thinking of Julie and how hard Wade was thinking of who I was talking to and how frustrated he was getting about this, it was fun playing with him a little. I woke up the next morning feeling as if someone was staring at me and I was right because I woke up seeing the blue eyes of Stephan staring back at me causing me to jump a little as I sat up from the reclined position it was in. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair and wiped at my mouth.

"You finally said that to her?" Stephan asked.

"Yes…and I don't need the talk, I know Stephan…"

"Do you truly love her?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I said standing up and he grasped my pants and pulled me back down to sit beside him, Stephan looked over his shoulder back at Wade and we heard the soft snoring of Wade knowing he was still zonked out.

"Since Wade doesn't know, and I'm the next best thing to do this, you better not hurt her feelings by saying 'I love you' and breaking up with her or not truly meaning it. She is like a sister to me and I don't want her heart aching because you decided to go with another girl that we all know won't be as good as she is to you and-"

"Stephan, I-" I began to interrupt.

"No just listen…I adore Julie and I know how much saying those words means to her, I know you won't say it unless if you meant it but she is still a sister to me and you hurt her which would only mean one thing, I hurt you and I don't want to hurt you…she is a special girl that needs someone special, I'm sure she can find someone better if you don't treat her right Drew…you have said the three magical words that she adores and she will remember those words more than anything else you have said." Stephan said as I sat there nodding and knew what he was trying to do and that was to scare me, which wasn't working that much because I knew what I was doing and I felt truly about what I had said.

"I understand Stephan…" I said nodding as I ran a hand through my hair again.

"You two haven't…you know?" Stephan asked.

"No…no…not even…I think she freaked a tad when I tried to put my tongue in her mouth…"

"I don't want to know…" Stephan said.

"Did she allow it?" Wade asked as Stephan tried not to laugh because Wade still had no idea we were discussing this stuff about his sister.

"Yes, eventually but I think she is slowly coming around…" I said shrugging.

"Hey, some girls take longer than usual and that is how you know if they are a good girl…" Wade said.

"Anyway…talking about my girl, I have a date with her…I guess I'm going to cut out so I can go home, shower up and change my outfit…" I said.

"Alright, drive safe and see you tomorrow…" Wade said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said as I collected the things that were mine before I headed out of the house leaving the two men behind and I knew I could trust Stephan enough not to say anything about Julie and I to Wade. I drove home to my place, I let myself into my house where I grabbed a new outfit for the day taking it with me to the bathroom where I took a shower washing every part of my body trying to wake up and wash off any alcohol smell I had on me from last night. I climbed out of the shower and got dressed in a new pair of jean pants and a tank top, I was going to wear shorts or at least my swim shorts but I didn't want to dress too casual for the beach and wanted to look good for my girl. I then shaved the five o'clock shadow that was coming in along with applying after shave to the now shaven area before I grabbed my brush brushing my hair out knowing that Julie liked it when it was down so she can run her hands through it or play with it, I guess I could say that I like the same thing about her hair. I then brushed my teeth as I heard my phone ringing in the other room. I spat the spit I had into the sink rinsing it out before I walked into the other room picking up my cell phone seeing Julie's name smiling. "Hey babe." I said as I leant back against my bed as I held the phone up to my ear.

"You know how to get to Beth's house?"

"I'm sure I know how, or I can just meet you at the beach since I'm assuming you have your car." I said.

"Right…what part of the beach?"

"The pier?" I suggested.

"Alright…how was the night with my brother? He find out who you were talking to?"

"He just knows my girlfriend…but apparently he approves of me and you having sex…" I said as I could hear her choking on the other end, "Julie? Julie? You okay?" I asked.

"What?" She said as I could hear a slight commotion on the other side.

"Oh, he was trying to figure out who I was dating and Wade said that I should just bang you so he is truly approving this without knowing." I explained smiling and trying to let out nervous chuckles as I brought the phone with me back into the bathroom.

"I'm sure if he knew the truth it wouldn't have been said but we'll keep that in mind when he finds out."

"His reaction would be priceless though." I said chuckling trying to think of Wade's expression now.

"As hilarious as it would be to imagine, I got to let you go cause I got to clean this mess up and I'll meet you at the pier in say, about 45 minutes?"

"Sounds about right for me too, I love you babe." I said smiling.

"I love you too honey." She said as I smiled more hearing it yet again, I don't think I can get tired of hearing her say those words nor get tired of saying those words. I ended the call before I plugged the phone in to charge some before I was to head to this date as I began to pull on my socks and shoes and finished getting ready. I grabbed a bottle of water and began to drink it as I walked out to the car that I just seemed to get out of not that long ago, I was already almost half way done with my drink. I drove to the beach finding street parking near the pier before I walked along the pier finding a flower shop stopping to smell them and bought a bouquet of mixed flowers unsure which flower was Julie's favorite and I walked to the end of the pier leaning against the railing staring out into the ocean and watched the seagulls flying about along with seeing boats in the far distance until I felt two slender arms slither around my waist smiling knowing who this was.

**A/N: I'M SORRY THAT THIS STORY HAS KIND OF DRAGGED ON, I HONESTLY DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO REACH THIS MANY CHAPTERS AND I TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, SO FOR THOSE STILL READING THIS THANK YOU AND I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS MANY CHAPTERS. I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL, TRUST ME. I'M WORKING ON THE SEX CHAPTER RIGHT NOW AND HONESTLY I THINK THERE MIGHT BE ONLY LIKE 5-10 CHAPTERS AFTER THAT CHAPTER, MAYBE LESS THAN THAT...I'M CALLING NO MORE THAN 120 CHAPTERS, DANG...I JUST NEED TO STOP WRITING BECAUSE THIS IS RIDICULOUS...**


	94. Chapter 94

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Month Later/Wade's Birthday-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We had flown in last night, the last flight possible that had flown into the airport that was closest that they could get us and yet we still had to drive four hours home from that airport but it was all worth it because that meant we were to be home for Wade's birthday and that I could go along with the date I had planned for Drew and I today. I had thought it over and planned out this amazing day for Wade, which won't happen today, but also planned this awesome date tonight with Drew so I would think that it will be a win-win and I won't feel too guilty either way. I laid in my bed trying to get as much sleep as I could and thinking of all the things that I needed to do before Drew was to arrive at 5 PM and fortunately I was able to talk to Stephan and work him into this evil plan I had behind today. I sat up grabbing my phone seeing a text from Stephan saying that he was up and getting ready for the day, I trusted Stephan to know what Wade would like and Stephan said that he would plan the day and keep Wade out of my hair so I could plan this date with Drew. There was also texts from Drew saying he couldn't wait for tonight. I ran a hand through my hair knowing what I had to do and that was to fake being sick, it only worked on our parents but I had mastered it while he was out touring and hoped that I was a good enough actor to fool Wade now. I got up scrambling thoughts in my mind trying to figure out a way to fake this and I pulled on my sweats along with grabbing my biggest blanket I had wrapping it around my body as I practiced my cough before I reached out grabbing the door knob where I overacted the cough as I walked down the hall seeing Wade sitting on the couch pulling on his dress shoes where I coughed the loudest and most disgusting as I could make it getting Wade's attention.

"You okay?" Wade asked.

"I don't feel good…I didn't sleep well because my stomach kept me up all night." I lied.

"You need a bucket?" Wade asked.

"No…I hope not…"

"I'll get you one anyway." Wade said as he got up and returned with a bucket in which he handed me, "Let me see if you have a fever." He said pressing the forearm part of his wrist against my forehead, "You are definitely warm…" Wade said.

"I feel cold though." I said snuggling closer with the blanket that was making me hotter than anything.

"You aren't going out tonight with us, you need to stay home and get better…" Wade said.

"I'm sorry…" I began to say as I begun to fake cough again, "Wade…happy birthday…I…I…can go…" I said putting coughs between some of the words to the point where I pretended to gag.

"No…you aren't going and we will go do something when you feel better." Wade said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay, I'm sorry…" I said apologetically.

"Don't be, things happen…you lay here and get rest…I'll go get you a pillow and some juice…" Wade said as I nodded as I watched him do so and I laid there faking it watching him finish getting ready along with seeing Stephan arrive, he rolled his eyes when he saw me but it was all worth it. Wade kissed my forehead and told me to relax and that he will be back later tonight which was all I got and knew that Stephan would text me when they were heading home. I got up taking everything back to my room besides the bucket that I had took back to where Wade had got it and I tried to remind myself what he had done for later when he was to return home so I could be back in the same spot when he arrives home so he could believe I was truly sick. I texted Drew instantly saying that Wade had left with Stephan, which meant that the coast was clear for our date. I then began to set the table with the new place sets I had bought for this particular use and was going to try to find the right time to tell Wade when or how I got these. I then put a candle holder near the middle but aside that way the wax won't get near our plates or where our placemats and dishes were for the date tonight. I found a scented candle resting it on top of it to light later as I went in taking a quick shower and got dressed in a cocktail dress that went to my knees but was loose so I could wear it for the thing I had planned after our dinner along with some leggings to wear as well. I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper as I began to make my bed and tried to clean up my room as much as I could but it was hard since I had all the 45 frames for the museum stacked around my room to use for the photos that I was slowly getting printed and I've only got about 20 printed right now and still got a while to go on that and stuff but I wanted it to look good. I then headed out to the kitchen starting dinner since that was probably going to take a while. I ran back to my bathroom doing my hair, make-up, teeth and any other possible thing as quickly as possible knowing that any minute the doorbell was to ring from Drew since Wade left later than planned which caused me to be behind. The moment I put my eye liner down into my bag the doorbell rung and the timer in the kitchen began to chime as well.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran down the hall, more like hopped as I was trying to slide flats on my feet as I headed down the hall getting to the door that I had pulled open. "Come in, I got to check dinner." I said as I hurried into the kitchen as I let the door stay open as Drew slid into the house and shut the door behind him as I turned the timer off as I pulled out the garlic bread that was in the oven, there was more than enough pieces for both Drew and I, I knew whatever wasn't eaten I knew had to be tossed in the trash and took out to the bin.

"MMM…you cooking me Italian?" Drew asked as he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me stepping behind me holding me tight to his embrace as I began to stir the noodles in the pot.

"I know how much both of us love it and figured it'll be nice considering I know how much you loved my cooking and I thought this would be a nice start to our night."

"I love your cooking." Drew said.

"Thanks…you know when a noodle is done cooking?" I asked wondering if he knew the answer.

"No, how do you know?" Drew asked curiously as I scooped up some of the noodles onto the utensil I was using.

"It'll be hot so be careful." I said with caution as Drew reached around me grabbing a noodle with me off the utensil.

"Now what?" Drew asked.

"We toss it onto the wall…"

"You what?" Drew asked as I giggled at his response as I tossed it onto the wall nearest to us seeing that it had stuck.

"See, like that." I said as he tossed his seeing that the noodle he tossed stuck as well, "If they stick like that, then they are perfectly done." I said as I turned that stove top off knowing that those were down, I turned around to face Drew "Excuse me Drew." I said as he stepped aside.

"Where should I stand beautiful?" Drew asked.

"Anywhere out of the way of the stove handsome." I said as I leant over pressing my lips to his for a quick kiss as I walked down the kitchen opening the cabinet grabbing a pot from it that would drain the water from the pot of noodles. I carried the pot of water and noodles to the sink where I turned it upside down to the drainer and flipped it back over when all the water had drained out of the pot to leave just the noodles that were left carrying the pot back to the stove and the drainer in the sink to be washed later.

"Where is Stephan taking Wade?" Drew asked.

"I have no idea…he just knows to keep him out of the house until midnight…he has no idea where we are going either."

"We're leaving?" Drew asked smirking as he leant back against the counter.

"Sort of…unless if you don't want to." I said as I turned off the other stove top with the sauce in it.

"This is your date, you planned it and I'm just here for the ride babe." Drew said as I smirked.

"Well, could you do me a favor and go grab the plates from the table? I should have thought of that before I set the table." I said as he chuckled.

"Absolutely." Drew said as I stir the sauce and then stir the vegetable I had cooked to go with dinner when Drew returned with the two plates in hand, "These are some nice dishes, when did you and Wade buy these?" Drew asked curiously.

"Wade doesn't know we have these, I bought these and have been hiding them until they get used at least once for this date and I'll casually bring them out to Wade so he won't be suspicious about how we have inquired new dishes." I said as he laughed.

"You have been more sneaky than I have with this whole date and relationship thing."

"You have no idea, I have to keep the tiara and the stuffed genie hidden." I said as he smirked as I scooped equal amount of noodles onto the two different plates. "That enough?"

"Perfect." Drew said smiling as I dropped the utensil back into the pot before I turned to the sauce pan beginning to scoop the sauce onto the two different plates spreading them evenly over the noodles to make it as close as picture worthy as I could before putting that utensil back.

"I figured corn would be the best vegetable to go with this meal."

"I love corn, any vegetable is good…it makes us strong." Drew said smirking.

"True…thanks for holding the plates…" I said as he smirked.

"No worries." Drew said as I put some of the corn on each plate before I put one slice of garlic bread onto each plate before Drew carried them out to the table setting them on place mats as I went to the fridge pulling out two cans of soda and carried them out to the table opening each one individually pouring as much as I could into the champagne glasses I had invested in then set the cans that still had contents in it aside for us to pour more of it into the glasses as we finished what was already in the glass.

"Sorry I had to go with soda, this isn't much and isn't as romantic…" I said as I found a lighter in the one drawer of the dresser that was in the corner of the dining room and brought it to the dining room table with me to light the candle that I had set on the table.

"It is romantic, I just get to spend time with you is all that matters." Drew said as he grasped my hand to empathize.

"I know but I wanted this to be…spectacular like what you planned for me." I said as I set the lighter aside as I walked around the table and slid into the chair across from Drew.

"It is spectacular, I enjoy this…I love food…and I love you….and I love cinnamon apple scented candles…hey, what else can a man ask for?" Drew asked smiling as I chuckled.

"I guess nothing much other than that." I said smiling, "Shall we?" I asked curiously as he smirked and nodded as we began eating at the food I had cooked striking up conversation after conversation, it was filled with laughter and smiles. "I hope you enjoyed it…" I said as I looked down at the empty plate in front of Drew, he had gotten seconds on the spaghetti so I had assumed he had enjoyed it enough.

"More so…you are spoiling me with cooking for me so much." Drew said as I smiled.

"I'm sorry…I'll try to stop…why don't you watch something on the television while I clean up the dishes before we head out?" I asked.

"I can help." Drew said smiling as he stood up grabbing his dishes before I could grasp them and he followed me out to the kitchen. I slid my dishes into the sink and Drew did the same as I started the water.

"There is a dish rag in that cabinet for drying…" I said.

"Okay…" Drew said as he opened the cabinet pulling out a rag from the top of the pile and he leant back against the counter before he lifted himself up to sit on the counter watching as I rinsed and scrubbed at the dish with soap before rinsing it again then handed it to him to dry, we started another conversation that we hadn't covered before I turned the water off and dried my hands off with paper towels before tossing them into the trash can. "What are you going to do with the left overs?" Drew asked as I turned looking at the dishes on the stove I hadn't began to clean up or put away.

"I forgot about those, you want to take them home? I can't keep them here." I said as I glanced to him as I headed towards the stove stirring at the sauce that seemed to be good.

"Sure, it could be my lunch for tomorrow." Drew said as I nodded as I pulled out some containers to put them in.

"You okay if I put the sauce with the noodles or do you want them separate?" I asked curiously as I scooped the rest of the noodles into the container knowing he will eat rest of this over time or he will toss it if he couldn't.

"Together is fine, less containers to carry and less noticeable." Drew said as I nodded as I set that pan down only for Drew to pick it up sliding past me to the sink to begin washing that as I started pouring the sauce into the container with the noodles before I set the sauce pan back down on the stove top pushing a top down on the container and slid it into the fridge for Drew to grab before he headed home tonight.

"Garlic bread and corn too?" I asked.

"I'll take garlic bread and I'll pass on corn." Drew said as I nodded as I pulled out a Ziploc bag sliding a few pieces into it and oddly there was only two pieces left.

"You have enough room for one more piece of garlic bread to eat now?" I asked curiously as I glanced over to him as he was spraying water onto the pan with the water sprayer that our sink had.

"Sure…" Drew said as he opened his mouth for me to put it in and I chuckled before I rolled my eyes walking over sticking it in his mouth as he smiled as I did so.

"You are too much like Wade, he does that all the time." I said as Drew went to speak but I couldn't make it out what he was trying to say, "Tell me later." I said as I turned back around carrying the dish with the corn in it over to the trash can dumping it out and knew I would have to take it out later before Wade was to come home. "Remind me to take this trash out when I walk you to your car." I said.

"Remember to take the trash out." Drew said as he took the bread out of his mouth after he dried his hands with the dry towel before he started drying the pan he had washed for me.

"Thanks." I said chuckling as he chuckled too as I took the pan to the sink and began to wash that dish as he dried what he just washed.

"Where do all these go?" Drew asked as he stared at the pile of dishes that hadn't been put away.

"You can put them where they would normally go, there is no sense hiding them now." I said as he nodded.

"What lie you going to tell Wade if he asks?"

"That our neighbor gave them to us." I said shrugging.

"You are going to blame kind Mrs. April for this?"

"She won't know."

"Until Wade says something to her."

"When does Wade ever talk to that wonderful elder lady?"

"I don't know, when?" Drew asked as he started putting the dishes in their proper spots, it was weird that he knew where our dishes were placed within our kitchen but he has been here enough times to know by now.

"Never, she has just tried to be friendly and I've been friendly back…I should make her cookies, she brought me brownies for graduation and I haven't returned the favor."

"I'll help you cook the cookies." Drew said.

"It's a date then." I said smirking as I shook off as much water droplets I could off the pan before setting it aside before I headed over grabbing the last two dishes from the stove and brought them to the sink to be washed and Drew dried and put them away as I did so. "Let me blow that candle out before we go…" I said as Drew nodded as he followed me out to the dining room as he watched as I leant over the table blowing the scented candle out, I began putting up the place mats as we waited to make sure the candle was out fully before I headed down the hall going into my room grabbing my key ring that held my car and house keys along with the purse I had put together last night along with a jacket. I headed back down the hall as Drew was staring at a framed photo that hung on the wall.

"When did you get this?" Drew asked curiously.

"Recently, the frames came in for the museum and they messed up the order by giving us five extra ones so we printed up that to test how it was so Wade hung it up." I said as Drew smiled and nodded.

"You got the frames?" Drew asked.

"Yes sir…I'll show you later but we got to get going so we can get back in time before Wade gets home because I got work to do to make sure there is no reminisce of you being here." I said.

"I'll make sure you are home in time." Drew said smiling as I smiled too as I reached out grasping his hand tugging him towards the door that we headed out of the house locking it behind me and I led him to my car in which he claimed the passenger's seat and I took the driver's seat driving him to the one place I had planned.


	95. Chapter 95

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I pulled into the parking lot of the building that was shut down but not anymore, tonight it was the grand opening of the new family fun center. This center now entailed putt putt golf, laser tag in which I knew Drew adored most, race cars, arcade games, bumper boats, batting cages, rock climbing and more so I knew Drew would have a blast because like me, he was and is a child at heart.

"What's this?" Drew asked as I parked my car in front of it, "I thought they closed this place down." Drew said as I parked my car and pushed the button to release the seat belt I had buckled in.

"It was closed down, they re-opened it as a family fun center today…it has laser tag and putt putt golf…I thought we could play some putt putt golf or some laser tag or go rock climbing." I said as Drew smiled.

"You truly know what I would enjoy, thanks babe." Drew said as he leant over the barrier between our seats pressing our lips together and I smiled under the kiss.

"Come on." I said as I climbed out of the car and met him in front of the car as we walked towards the doors of the center and Drew pulled the door open for me, we went into the loud arcade seeing it filled with kids of all ages along with grown-ups about our age or older. "What do you want to do first?" I asked curiously as Drew just spun around looking over all the different machines that were in sight as I grasped his hand between my two hands smiling.

"Let's go putt putt." He said as I nodded as I led him to the back where we had purchased the round of putt putt golf heading out to the golf tracks letting him choose between the three different rounds we could play.

"I haven't played this in so long." I said as I squatted down putting my orange ball down hoping that my dress wouldn't blow up and tried to make sure that when I bent down that nothing would show.

"You want help?" Drew asked as I stood up glancing to him smiling.

"How do I know you are any good at this?" I asked as he stepped behind me.

"That is a risk you would have to take." He said as he slowly slipped his hands around my waist and over my hands grasping the club between them with mine. "Lightly tap it, you don't want to hit the ball too hard." Drew whispered into my ear as I nodded as he began to help me slightly swing the club until we tapped the ball, light enough but yet hard enough to watch it go down the green grass of sorts and slid past the hall.

"Seems simple…I'm not good at golf." I said shrugging as I stepped aside watching as he bent over putting his blue ball down onto the little mark my ball was just on.

"Golf could be a tough sport if you aren't strong and you got to know where to hit and how hard to hit…" Drew said.

"Are you good at golf?" I asked as I rested my hands on top of my club watching as he was looking up and down the par as if he was trying to line up his ball and club with the hole.

"Not one bit….putt putt is completely different than regular golf though…" Drew said as he tapped his ball and we watched as it went down the hole slowly bumping into mine making it roll aside. "The one thing I enjoy about golf is the peaceful side of it and how calming it could be out on the range." Drew said as I nodded as he stepped up onto the cement pathway with me grasping my hand as I walked with my club in the other hand walking along the walkway to the end of the hole to where our balls were waiting to be hit again.

"True…" I said nodding as we finished the round of golf before we headed back inside not wanting to do the other activities that were outside because it began to get dark and it was breezy out. "Let me guess, you want to play laser tag?" I asked as we slid our clubs over the counter to the employee to collect.

"If you wouldn't mind…can you play in the dress?" Drew asked as he rested his hand on the arch of my back.

"You can do a lot of things in a dress….I was smart enough to wear flats…" I said smiling.

"Then it's on." Drew said smiling as we headed over to the laser tag spot of the center where we were handed our vests and guns while the employee read over instructions, warnings and rules with the group and that people can leave and join in on the game at any time and that our game will end when we got hit more than ten times which could take as long as we had allowed it and with how expert Drew and I were at playing this game that could be all night if we could allow it. "I'm red team, what are you?" Drew asked.

"Red too…oh this isn't good for these kiddos." I said looking over all the kids that were blatantly younger than us, the next oldest was about late teen years. We headed into the room, Drew and I ran in different directions trying to figure out the layout of the room shooting kids along the way before I climbed up what seemed to be about two steps and ducked behind this wall of sorts that overlooked the floor area somewhat.

"Psst!" I heard looking over seeing Drew not that far from me waving me over as I ducked behind this wall running towards him ducking with him.

"I don't think anyone knows about this place…I'll take this side if you take this side…" Drew said as he pointed out the two different sides when another announcement came over for the third time this game stating that two people had joined the game.

"More victims…" I said smirking as I peeked over the barrier that Drew and I had hid behind this whole time to see the two people that were entering the game walk into the room wearing the same gear we were wearing only to recognize Stephan, it was hard not to recognize him considering how pale that man was and he would stand out even in a dark room. "Shit!" I said grasping Drew's hand.

"What?" Drew asked looking as he saw Stephan. "Fuck…come on." Drew said as I spotted my brother running down the aisle on the opposing side of the room that we were heading to as we tried to keep an eye on the pale white man to try to find a way out of the room. We ran down the couple steps peeking around the corner not seeing Stephan nor Wade as Drew ran across to stand behind the wall before he ran across to the other wall when it was clear as I then ran to the wall he was just at before I ran over to the wall with Drew holding onto his arm. "Go find Stephan…I got your back." Drew said as I nodded as I ran across trying to watch my own back as well as Drew watching it as I went to run to the next wall bumping into Stephan as he quickly cut the corner from running down the aisle and cutting to go around the wall, I was fortunate it was Stephan and not Wade.

"Julie?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Stephan asked as we both tried to hide behind the wall as we were looking whatever which way when Drew joined us.

"I could ask you the same…" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"I didn't know you two were coming here…" Stephan said.

"But we did." I said as Drew kept looking out between the walls trying to look out for Wade.

"Shit, Wade's heading in this direction." Drew said as he was trying to push us out of the way of view.

"We got to get you two out of here before he sees you two together." Stephan said.

"No, don't worry about me…get her out of here." Drew said.

"Drew, you got to come with me because…" I said turning to face him resting my one hand on his chest.

"It will make better sense if I'm here than you, he thinks you are sick so get out of here…" Drew said as he turned to Stephan, "Get her out of her." Drew said as Stephan grasped my hand.

"What are you going to say?" I asked.

"You don't worry about it." Drew said.

"Come on." Stephan said tugging at my arm as I just stared at Drew not wanting him to take the fall for this by himself.

"Go." Drew said as he looked over, "Now!" Drew said as I quickly went with Stephan holding onto his hand as we went around the main wall watching as Drew jumped out between the walls that we were just at and heard him yell "Surprise bitch!" At my brother, I had presumed, trying not to laugh.

"Drew! Where the fuck did you come from?" Wade asked as I chuckled as I rolled my eyes as I turned around coming face to face with Stephan.

"Come on before that happens to you…" Stephan said as I nodded as I ran close behind the man to the exit and he pushed the door open and I slid out.

"Thanks Stephan." I said as he shook his head no.

"It's fine…" He said winking, "It's worth it to see you two so happy…now to go save the dweeb." Stephan said as I nodded and chuckled as I turned around going to the locker I had claimed pulling the equipment off and pulled my purse out of it before I quickly headed through the center outside to the parking lot as I paced along my car waiting for my boyfriend hoping that he wasn't to walk out with my brother and the red haired man that had helped me escape. I would look at the door every time I had heard it open until when I finally saw my boyfriend walk out of the door smiling as he walked over to me slightly relieved that he came out solely and that we had pulled this off without a simple worry that Wade could find out.

"That was close, trying to give me a heart attack?" Drew asked as he stepped in front of me resting his hands on my hips and leant forward trying to rest his forehead against mine.

"No, it gave me a heart attack…let's get home before they walk out after their game." I said.

"Yeah, for sure…it was fun while it lasted…that just means we got to come back again." Drew said smiling.

"Was it a good date up until then?" I asked as I unlocked the door and we climbed in to drive home.

"Absolutely sweetie." He said leaning over pressing a kiss to my cheek as I smiled as I drove us back to my house as we headed inside doing all that needed to be done that I hadn't done earlier in the date and Drew was helping me out as much as he can. "You said you got the picture frames?" Drew asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I got them…I only have like maybe 20 pictures printed and only put like ten of which into the frames right now…you want to see?" I asked.

"Absolutely, where are they at?" Drew asked.

"In my room." I said as I led him down the hall towards my room as I flipped my light on with the light switch before I sat on my bed and he plopped down next to me looking out the lined up frames before I bent down picking up the one he had chose that I had already framed. "You recognize this?" I asked smirking as I rested it on my lap looking it over as I ran my hand over the frame wiping at the invisible dust that was collected on it as Drew leant closer to me smelling his subtle cologne.

"I picked this one…" He said as he grabbed the one corner of the frame as I let go of it mostly letting him pull it closer to him as he looked it over.

"It came out great, huh?" I asked glancing up to him as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear smiling up at him as he looked back at me making eye contact with me smirking.

"Great like you…" He said as he slowly leant forward pressing his lips with mine as his free hand ran through my hair and his fingers got stuck in my hair as it reached the back of my head holding me tight to him as we broke for a light breather before I pressed my lips back against his as our kiss deepened, he slowly pulled the frame from my grip and he rested it against the other frames before he rested his now free hand on my hip as he began to rub up and down my side feeling his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt, knowing Drew he would try to slide his hand under my shirt and oddly I think I would probably allow him do so at this point, as I felt his tongue tracing my lips begging for access as I slightly opened my mouth giving it what it wanted as our tongues danced together trying to fight for control letting out soft moans against his lips enjoying myself.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" We heard an angered British voice say as Drew and I immediately broke the kiss jumping back a little as I looked over seeing my brother in shock but yet I could tell that he was getting angry at what he had walked in on.

"Wade….let me explain." I said jumping to my feet and began to climb over Drew's lap as Drew stood up behind me grasping my shoulders as he stood behind me.

"There isn't anything you need to explain, I'm sure that what I saw is self-explanatory…" Wade said as his fists balled, "Drew, you're dead." Wade said as I was pushing Drew further back as he jumped over my bed to the other side and Wade went to lunge to run around my bed as I jumped in front of him.

"No Wade…Wade…Wade! Stop it!" I yelled trying to hold him back as Drew was probably still behind me as I was pushing at my brother's waist with my shoulder as my arms were wrapped around his waist trying to keep them separated as I saw Stephan walking out of the kitchen.

"No, he's dead!" Wade said.

"You said I could nail my girlfriend, what's the problem?" Drew said from behind me getting Wade more pissed than he already was, which I understood and he fought against me more and felt my feet slipping against the floor as Wade pushed against me

"Drew, shut the hell up…Stephan…help….me!" I yelled as I glanced over seeing Drew trying to scoot further away out of Wade's arm reach as I felt Wade pushing me and overpowering me with his strength when Stephan was finally able to wrap my brother's arms up in a master lock of sorts pulling him back and overpowering Wade's body.

"Come on Wade…" Stephan said as he was trying to drag the taller man out of my room and I could tell Wade was fighting against him.

"You're dead Drew…you don't touch her…" Wade yelled as he was trying to point at Drew as I walked and followed them to my door before I stopped turning to look at Drew who still stood in the further corner of my room.

"You should give it a few moments before you should head home." I said as he nodded as I now had to go clear this up with Wade and had to thank Stephan for doing this as I turned around heading out of my room running a hand through my hair and scratched at the back of my head as I looked around the living room until I saw Stephan still holding Wade out on the patio near the pool as I slowly walked through the living room and out onto the patio with them leaving the door open as I stepped closer.

"May I let him go?" Stephan asked.

"Has he calmed down?" I asked.

"I'm calm…" Wade said sternly.

"You promise you won't go running into the house and try to kill Drew?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I won't…" Wade said as I contemplated it.

"Let him go but stay there in case he tries to run." I said as Stephan nodded as Wade slowly let his arms down adjusting his shirt.

"Why in the bloody hell were you two kissing?" Wade asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Well…we are kind of dating…" I said honestly.

"Kind of? Either you are or you aren't." Wade said talking with his hands.

"We are…" I said.

"I'm heading home…" Drew said as Wade went to lunge towards him.

"You bastard!" Wade yelled as Stephan quickly grabbed Wade by the waist pulling him back and holding him off as much as he could as I headed towards the door that Drew was standing in.

"Why'd you got to come out here? You know Wade is angry right now at us…" I said as I glanced over at Wade then back to Drew frustrated at Drew.

"I wanted to say good-bye and thought maybe I could help." Drew said.

"If you want to help, you should leave." I said as he nodded, "I'll call you later."

"Okay, love you babe." He said as he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Love you too." I said as he nodded as he looked over at Wade as I looked back at Wade as well as he was fighting against Stephan's restraint as I headed towards them.

"I'm going to kill him." Wade said between gritted teeth.

"No, you aren't going to kill him…I think you need to cool down."

"No, I'm level headed right now and just pissed…let me go!" Wade said tugging at Stephan's grip.

"No, you need to go for a dip." I said as I began pulling things out of my brother's pants.

"You want me to throw him into the pool?" Stephan asked.

"No…don't you dare." Wade said.

"You need to calm down…and you need to calm down somehow." I said as I put his things aside as Stephan tossed Wade into the pool as Stephan backed up.

"You didn't happen to hear us come into the house nor get my text?" Stephan asked.

"I was distracted." I said as Stephan chuckled as Wade resurfaced as he ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his face before he lifted himself out of the pool and headed towards me. "Cool and calm?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Not right now…why him?"

"Does it matter why? Truth of the matter, no matter if you like it or not, Drew and I love each other and you got to deal with it…" I said as I headed towards the door that led inside before I turned around, "You better not come in here until you dry because you are dripping wet." I said.

"Could you get me a towel?"

"Why should I? You threatened to kill my boyfriend…." I said as I turned around heading back towards my room running my hand through my hair knowing that sooner than later that Wade and I will have a more and better conversation about this. I went into my room pushing the door closed behind me and locked it knowing that Wade would storm in here when he could get the chance as I went over claiming my bed and looked over grabbing the genie stuffed animal bringing it to rest on my lap running my hand over some of its features before I glanced over at the photos that were framed and cluttering my so-called desk as I got up somewhat to grab one of the four of us bringing it with me, it was a somewhat current photo of us as I looked over it smiling and then I started to feel bad because I began to think that maybe I was breaking up what was once the four amigos? I mean, is me dating Drew ruining what was once the best thing? I sat there beginning to doubt that maybe Drew and I should date because I felt guilt that I was ruining my brother's relationship with his best friend and that I was ruining my friendships and relationship with my brother. But yet I began to realize that I didn't care, I truly loved the Scottish heritage man and I don't think my feelings will change anytime soon and it shouldn't really affect the friendship that any of them had, I think I was just angered and frustrated at the same time. I was angered that Wade had to find out this way, angered that I was so stupid for letting this happen, angered that Wade got as angry as he did and angered that I had waited so long to say something, I could have done something, plus on his birthday of all days. I was also frustrated with Drew because he purposefully emerged from the house just to wild Wade up more, I know he probably meant to do it for the good and try to help since he is a part of this problem but he should have listened, frustrated that now I had no idea what to do now that it was out and open nor what to say to my brother. I texted Drew telling him that Wade is still outside calming down, I had apologized for kicking him out of the house of sorts and that I was probably going to go to bed, ending the text with a love you before pushing send on my phone when a knock came to the door. "Who is it?" I asked before I even tried to get up because I wasn't going to open the door if it was my brother.

"It's Stephan, I wanted to say goodnight before I left." Stephan said through the door and I could tell it was him by his accent.

"Wade's not out there with you and this is some trick to get me to open the door?" I asked.

"No, Wade is still on the patio." Stephan said as I thought about it and why should I not trust Stephan? I had trusted him thus far and he has held to his word. I went to the door opening it seeing the rightful man standing on the other side as I had the door barely open.

"Is he still mad?" I asked.

"Yeah, but a lot less than he was…he's not threatening to kill anyone and we talked for a little while…just give him the night…I don't think he wanted this to be the ending of his birthday…"

"I didn't want his birthday to end like this either." I said as I ran a hand through my hair as I leant against my doorframe.

"At least it's out in the open now…tomorrow is a brand new day and he'll have the night to clear his head…I'm just a phone call away if you need anything." Stephan said as I nodded knowing he was truthful to that.

"Thanks Stephan, I owe you a lot." I said.

"Maybe the other ticket to that event you bought for Wade." Stephan said smiling.

"I'll see what I can do and let Wade choose."

"Sounds good. Night Julie." Stephan said as I stepped forward wrapping my arms around his body.

"Night Stephan, drive safe."

"Always do." He said as I smirked as I walked with him down the hall locking the front door behind him as I looked out the sliding glass patio door that was still open seeing Wade wrapped up in a towel over his clothes that he was still wearing knowing Stephan must have gotten it for him as he sat in the one lawn chair staring either aimlessly at the pool or out into the night sky. I debated if I wanted to go out there and talk with him but it wasn't worth the hassle as I headed back to my room where I changed into my pajamas sliding into my bed leaving my door unlocked for the night being for safety reasons and in case Wade truly needed me.


	96. Chapter 96

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wade's Point of View-**

I climbed into the car with Stephan after we had finished eating at one of my favorite seafood restaurants and I began to feel more guilt for leaving my sick sister at home but knew she would want me to go out and have fun.

"You think I'm a bad brother for leaving her at home while I'm out trying to celebrate my birthday?" I asked curiously as I glanced over at one of my best pals.

"No, she understands and I'm sure you two could go do something when she feels better." Stephan said as I nodded as I still felt guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"You're right…I just feel guilty for leaving her when she is that sick."

"Wade, she's 28 years old…I think she can take care of herself when she's sick." Stephan said as he let out a little chuckle.

"You're right…." I said as I ran a hand through my hair unsure where we were to go next but I trusted Stephan in knowing what I liked as he pulled into a parking lot of a building that I had thought closed down. "I thought this closed down."

"But they re-opened it as a fun center, they got laser tag and I remember that you and Drew adored beating the crap out of each other at that game." Stephan said as I chuckled.

"Yes, too bad he couldn't come….why couldn't he come?" I asked as I unlocked my seat belt.

"He had other plans, that is all he said." Stephan said shrugging as it seemed weird.

"He's probably with his girl again."

"Probably." Stephan said as I could see him trying to hold back a smile which always came around when I brought up this girl Drew was seeing and had me thinking maybe he knew but wasn't saying anything but I knew that I could possibly try to pry it out of him sooner than later if I worked at it. We headed inside and found our way to the laser tag suiting up area where I had pulled on a vest that was the right size after going through possibly five different ones until I got this one noticing I was on a different color team than Stephan smirking.

"You're going down." I said chuckling.

"I doubt that, keep thinking that…just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'm going to take an easy on you." Stephan said as I let out a laugh as we headed towards the door where the employee went over the rules and let us into the game hearing that they had announced that two people have been added to the game so I began to run down the side of the room ducking behind anything I could not sure where Stephan had ran off to. I began aiming at those that were also playing the game that were on the opposing color team shooting when and where I could trying not to get hit myself until I turned to go down an aisle squatting down a little and looking every which way to watch my back when Drew jumped out in front of me at the aisle startling me and caused me to jump back some.

"Surprise bitch!" Drew exclaimed shooting at me getting me out for the next thirty seconds.

"Drew! Where the fuck did you come from?!" I asked shocked as I began to run after the Scottish man surprised to see him but oddly somehow I had lost him and lost him real good within the maze to the point I hadn't been able to find him for rest of the game until I walked out of the room in disappointment that I had been shot however many times already and Stephan was already out there waiting for me. "You weren't waiting long were you?" I asked curiously as I began unbuckling the vest.

"Nah…did you see Drew?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, do you know where he ran off to? I couldn't find him in there." I said confused.

"Oh, he left not that long ago, he got out like ten minutes before you did…he wanted me to tell you happy birthday and that he is sorry he couldn't stay much longer." Stephan said.

"He's so weird sometimes." I said laughing, "But at least I got to see him for like a few seconds." I said shrugging.

"Exactly…" Stephan said.

"I guess you can take me home…" I said shrugging.

"Why?" Stephan asked.

"I think I'm done for the night and still feeling pretty guilty for leaving Julie in her condition." I said as Stephan nodded as he pulled out his phone texting as we headed towards his car so he could drive me home. I watched as the city passed by trying to hope that Julie could possibly feel better by the time we had returned home but I was unsure if that would hold true. Stephan pulled up next to the curb parking his car.

"I'll come in with you." Stephan said as I nodded as I unbuckled myself climbing out as Stephan walked close behind me into the house. "Mind if I get a drink?" Stephan asked.

"Sure…Julie?" I asked as I didn't see Julie anywhere in the living room nor did I hear her respond but if she is weak she may not respond as I began to head down the hall towards her room hearing slight moans, not of pain but of pleasure which seemed weird as I stepped into the doorframe of her room seeing her and the brunette Scottish that claimed he had plans and couldn't come to my party sitting on the edge of my sister's bed with her as their mouths were engulfed in a kiss barely seeing the pinkness of the tongues that were invading each other's mouth as Drew's one hand was rubbing at her side playing with the hem of her shirt as the other was tangled in his hair.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I asked unsure if I was truly seeing what I saw watching as the two members of the kissing party jump back seeing Julie wipe at her mouth looking to me in shock feeling my blood boil as anger was slowly growing that she was the girl Drew was dating.

"Wade….let me explain." Julie said in her innocent voice as she jumped to her feet and began to climb over Drew's lap as Drew stood up behind her grasping the exposed shoulders of Julie as he stood behind her as I was slowly stepping in trying not to jump over my sister's body to wrap my hands around his neck.

"There isn't anything you need to explain, I'm sure that what I saw is self-explanatory…" I said as my fists balled up getting ready to punch him, "Drew, you're dead." I said as she was pushing Drew further back as Drew finally jumped over her bed to the other side and I went to lunge to run around her bed to corner him in so I could capture him, but she jumped in front of me.

"No Wade…Wade…Wade! Stop it!" She yelled trying to hold me back as Drew was still behind Julie as she was pushing at my waist with her shoulder as her arms wrapped around my waist trying to keep me separated from Drew.

"No, he's dead!" I said sternly.

"You said I could nail my girlfriend, what's the problem?" Drew said from behind her getting me more angry fighting against her.

"Drew, shut the hell up…Stephan…help….me!" Julie yelled as I was able to start push Julie and overpower her strength with mine when Stephan wrapped my arms up in a master lock of sorts pulling at me to go backwards and was overpowering my body.

"Come on Wade…" Stephan said as he was trying to drag me out of the room and I was fighting against him as much as I could.

"You're dead Drew…you don't touch her…" I yelled as I was trying to point at Drew as Julie walked and followed us to the door of her room. Stephan had dragged me out onto the patio, he was probably trying to keep me out of the house until Drew was to leave for his safety. Stephan was still holding me as Julie slowly walked out onto the patio leaving the door open as she stepped closer.

"May I let him go?" Stephan asked.

"Has he calmed down?" Julie asked.

"I'm calm…" I said sternly.

"You promise you won't go running into the house and try to kill Drew?" Julie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't…" I said, which could be a lie.

"Let him go but stay there in case he tries to run." Julie said as Stephan nodded as my arms were slowly let down adjusting my shirt.

"Why in the bloody hell were you two kissing?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well…we are kind of dating…" Julie said honestly as that was hard for me to understand and trying to get it through my head.

"Kind of? Either you are or you aren't." I said talking with my hands.

"We are…" Julie said.

"I'm heading home…" Drew said as I looked up seeing Drew in the door frame and I went to lunge towards him.

"You bastard!" I yelled during so as Stephan quickly grabbed me by the waist pulling me back and holding me off as much as he could. I watched as they were exchanging words trying to fight against Stephan's arms and break free from them but he wouldn't allow it, I wasn't trying my best until I watched as Drew leant in pressing his lips against my sister's for a kiss when I tried my hardest to break free only for Stephan tossing me back some holding me back fully growling in anger and pain from his grip. When Drew nodded as he looked over at me before he turned heading back into the house when Julie looked back over at us as I was fighting against Stephan's restraint.

"I'm going to kill him." I said between gritted teeth.

"No, you aren't going to kill him…I think you need to cool down." Julie said.

"No, I'm level headed right now and just pissed…let me go!" I said tugging at Stephan's grip.

"No, you need to go for a dip." Julie said as she began pulling things out of my pockets.

"You want me to throw him into the pool?" Stephan asked.

"No…don't you dare." I said.

"You need to calm down…and you need to calm down somehow." Julie said as she put my things aside as Stephan tossed me into the pool as Stephan backed up with my sister.

"You didn't happen to hear us come into the house nor my text?" Stephan asked.

"I was distracted." Julie said as Stephan chuckled as I resurfaced as I ran a hand through my hair pushing it out of my face before I lifted myself out of the pool and headed towards my sister and Stephan. "Cool and calm?" Julie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Never…why him?"

"Does it matter why? Truth of the matter, no matter if you like it or not, Drew and I love each other and you got to deal with it…" Julie said as she headed towards the door that led inside before she turned around, "You better not come in here until you dry because you are dripping wet." Julie threatened.

"Could you get me a towel?" I asked.

"Why should I? You threatened to kill my boyfriend…." Julie said as she turned around heading inside.

"I got to agree with her." Stephan said as I glared to him as he smiled.

"You knew about this?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes…" Stephan said as he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because of look what you did when you found out and it wasn't in my right to tell, it was in Drew's and Julie's right to tell you…" Stephan said as I nodded knowing he was right because Stephan didn't play any part of this. "I'll go get you a towel." Stephan said as I nodded as I found myself going over to a lawn chair sitting in it running a hand through my wet black hair trying to slick it back and tried to keep it from falling into my face trying to understand this concept that my sister was dating Drew, and after all that I said to Drew about nailing his girl and to find out that the girl is my sister. "Here you go." Stephan said handing me a towel and I willingly grasped it and wrapped it around my body hoping that it could help.

"Thanks…" I said glancing up to the red haired man before he slid into another chair to talk with me, "How long have they been dating?" I asked curiously as I looked down to my hands that I had cupped together as I leant forward on my forearms on my knees.

"A month plus." Stephan said as I nodded knowing as I couldn't believe this, "Look, I know you didn't want to find out this way, no one does and especially on your birthday but you also got to understand she truly wanted to tell you but feared just this." Stephan told me.

"Am I that scary?" I asked.

"Scary not really, but you do get angry and it's understandable you want to protect her, but it's Drew…what is the worse that he can do?" Stephan asked as I looked over to him, "Nail her? Is it wrong that she wants to have sex? She is 28 years old now and she has needs too….at least she isn't having one night stands and she is actually in love with him, which is weird if you ask me but I would rather her love someone and express it that way than any other way…." Stephan said as I nodded.

"I know she is 28 years old but I don't want her to get hurt…I know Drew's past and I know how he has broken up with a few girls and I don't want her to have a broken heart." Wade said.

"I don't think Drew is going to break up with her any time soon…he has said the three words that no man ever says unless if he means it." Stephan said as I nodded.

"True…gah, I can't believe she thinks she is in love…and with Drew…why Drew? Why not you?" I asked as I leant back running down my wet pants knowing it'll be a while for the jeans to dry and I heard Stephan let out a chuckle.

"Don't get me wrong Wade, I adore your sister but me and her won't be a good pair and honestly I think Drew and Julie are actually cute together, he has treated her better than anything. If you just talk to Julie I'm sure she will tell you all the cute moments they have." Stephan said.

"I don't doubt he has treated her right but he's my best friend…he's like a brother to me…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair stopping it at the back of my head.

"It will be awkward at first but you got to deal man…they are grown adults and they love each other…"

"I don't want to deal."

"But you have too….they are going to continue dating whether you like it or not." Stephan said as I nodded as Stephan sat out there with me as I tried to process this whole thing and think about this whole situation at hand, "Well, I'm going to head home…happy birthday bud…" Stephan said as I nodded as I shook his hand.

"Thanks for the night."

"No problem bro…" Stephan said as he smirked as he headed into the house as I zoned out staring aimlessly at the pool knowing Stephan was to go to my sister's room to say his good-bye to her before he had left. About ten minutes later I heard the front door shut and lock behind him knowing Julie had walked him out but knew my sister probably went back to her room to be alone and honestly she had every right to be mad at me for the way I had acted and frustrated too. Time felt like it had slipped by me as hours later I got up heading inside knowing that I was dry enough that I won't drip onto the carpet we had as I took my towel into my room tossing it aside to be washed as I changed into some dry pajamas which felt comfortable opposed to the wet clothes I've been wearing the last few hours. I headed out grabbing myself a bottle of water since my mouth was super dry from the lack of being able to drink in a while and I walked out looking down the hall to the room that my sister had enclosed herself in debating on if I should try to smooth things over now or not. I figured worse case scenario her door would be locked so I headed down the hall to her room where I gently knocked not getting any response before I slowly turned the knob pushing the door open seeing her laying on her bed with her eyes closed as if she was asleep and she cuddled with a genie stuffed animal and a picture frame laid close to her body as I walked over looking at the picture smiling as I realized what photo it was before I looked onto her night stand seeing an envelope with my name on it as I slowly picked it up and opened it as I pulled out the contents seeing a birthday card and opened it seeing two tickets to see Pink Floyd when they were to come to Orlando and I wasn't sure how she got these but knew they had to be expensive as I smiled as a I looked down at her restless body before I slid the envelope back to where I got it before I turned to head out hitting one of the frames.

"Fuck!" I said under my breath as I had stubbed my toe as I looked over as she started to snarl and roll over in her sleep getting her stuffed genie to fall off the bed and I caught the frame before it had fallen. I moved the frame to the desk that had frames galore on them before I picked up the genie knowing she must have received this from Drew as I slid it between her arms before I slowly pulled her blanket from under her body then over her body tucking her in. "Night Julie, I love you." I said as I leant over kissing the top of her head before I headed out of the room, I looked back into the room one last time before I shut the door behind me.


	97. Chapter 97

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully in my bed, I honestly didn't remember going to bed last night but I guess I did as I slowly felt my blanket that I was now under being tugged at as if it was trying to be pulled off my body.

"What?" I grumbled not in the mood to wake up much less to deal with my brother at whatever time it was.

"Get up…I've been trying to get you up for the last ten minutes." Wade said.

"Maybe I've been ignoring you." I said sternly as I rolled over to face the other way.

"Come on Julie, just listen to me." Wade said

"Why should I?" I asked as I opened my eyes staring at the wall across from me.

"Because I'm your brother and I have something to say."

"You can talk, I may be listening…it doesn't mean I would respond though." I said.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the museum today….I haven't seen it since you got this gig…." Wade said as I laid there, I knew that he hadn't seen it and maybe this was his way of trying to make up for last night and try to talk to me without worrying about Drew ruining it and I knew I had to do another coat of paint and Wade is taller than both Drew and I, by a few inches on Drew but still, and I had to bring the load of pictures in yet. It would be a perfect spot for him and I to talk, he couldn't get angry because we were in public but we weren't at home so we couldn't be too loud but yet we would be getting work done on my hall.

"Fine…" I said giving in as I threw the blanket back as I sat up still not looking at him as I rested my hands on either side of my body.

"I made breakfast so hurry up before it gets too soggy." Wade said as I instantly knew it must be cereal. I grabbed an outfit that I wouldn't mind getting dirty shutting the door behind my brother changing and it was weird that all of a sudden we were both acting as if nothing happened last night, probably because neither of us wanted to bring it up nor how to bring it up without starting another fight. I headed to my phone checking my text messages and a lot were Drew worried about my safety and how Wade was dealing. I texted him telling him that we haven't really discussed what had occurred last night and that he was taking me to the museum so there would be no way we could fight, at least physically. I got changed slipping on a pair of flip flops as I walked out to the dining room claiming a chair behind a bowl of Life cereal digging in not saying much as Wade sat across from me eating at his cereal as well.

"I need to bring my framed photos with me so I can start hanging those up when the second layer of paint dries and so it won't clutter my room anymore, or make it less cluttered."

"We have to paint today?" Wade asked.

"It'll be nice since we are there and I need to start hanging up photos and make it look like a hall…" I said as Wade nodded as he took another bite of his cereal.

"Have they sent the invitations?"

"Yeah, they sent it yesterday I believe." I said as he nodded as we finished breakfast as he gathered his things and helped me grab a few of the frames that we had carried out to the car laying them flat in his trunk before we climbed into his car driving to the museum. We climbed out grabbing all the pictures before we headed into the museum being greeted by Mrs. Holmes before we slid into my hall.

"Wow…this came out amazing…Drew helped with this right?" Wade asked as I laid the pictures I had flat on their backs in the middle of the floor as I reached out to grab Wade's before he dropped them from being distracted by the walls.

"Yep…it looks nice right?" I asked as I set the ones I grabbed from him down.

"Yeah, I adore it…it's a nice color." Wade said as I smiled when I heard the door open behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the bench arrived and it's in the storage room and was wondering if you guys would want to move it." Mrs. Holmes said politely.

"Absolutely." I said nodding as Wade and I had followed her to the storage room where we saw the bench, I walked around it running my fingers along the wood bench admiring it and it looked amazing. "Just what I had expected." I said smiling.

"It does look pretty good…you get that side." Wade said as I stepped behind the one side of it squatting down sliding my hands under the bench.

"On the count of three….1…2…and 3." I said as we both lifted it up and began to walk back to the room and Mrs. Holmes held the doors open for us until we walked into my hall placing the bench between the two columns that were planted in there to hold the roof up. "Perfect…" I said as I sat down on the bench admiring it as I looked around the room.

"Are these some of the photos?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"Yes ma'am…there are obviously more to come." I said as she nodded as she looked at the two photos that were on top smiling. "I'll leave you two to work…." Mrs. Holmes said.

"Thanks Mrs. Holmes." I said as she nodded as she slid out of the room and closed the door behind her, "Shall we get to painting?" I asked as Wade nodded as I began laying out the same newspaper from last time. Wade began opening the cans and putting the still paint covered brushes into the paint cans.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night." Wade said breaking the silence as I glanced over to him from my bent over position of laying a piece of newspaper down.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, how else were you to act? It must have been startling to walk in seeing what you saw." I said as I was trying to put into perspective his point of view, "But I think you still could have handled yourself better." I said shrugging as I headed towards him as he handed me a can of paint as he stood up holding one in his hand as well.

"I know I could have…I was in shock…why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Wade asked as I shrugged.

"I was afraid for that kind of response….I was trying to find the perfect way or time to tell you…I guess that way wasn't the best, huh?" I asked as we both chuckled.

"Yeah…I'm sorry if you were afraid to tell me…I'm just protective and want the best for you, but why Drew?" Wade asked.

"I don't know why Drew…it just happened…." I said smiling as I shrugged, "I don't know how things worked out the way they did, but they did and I can't explain it Wade…he makes me happy…"

"You knew I won't like this, didn't you?"

"Yes, that is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I may not like it but I can't keep you two from dating…yeah, I may have preferred you to date someone other than him, anyone but him but I can't hold two grown adults from dating and fight the feelings that they have, you obviously have feelings for Drew oddly enough and I can't stop you unfortunately." Wade said as I smiled.

"So, you are okay with us?"

"No but I know you two will anyway, I know how stubborn you two are…" Wade said as I smiled as I ran over hugging him. "Don't get paint on me…" He said as I tried not to.

"Thanks Wade." I said.

"Don't thank me…I had to think about it, just give me time to get used to it…considering my sister and friend that is like a brother to me are dating and it's going to get awkward for me to see you two kissing and such….that is all you have done, right?" Wade asked as I chuckled.

"Yes Wade…that is all, even though I have heard you gave him permission to nail me?" I asked as he chuckled.

"That was before I knew it was you and I revoke that permission." Wade said.

"It could still happen."

"I don't want to know." Wade said as I chuckled as I could tell he was getting awkward discussing this. "If you two ever, please don't tell me and please promise me that you use protection." Wade said.

"I'm not dumb Wade…" I said.

"I know you aren't…so how'd you and Drew start dating anyway? I'm mere surprised that neither of you were able to spill the beans nor that I wasn't able to catch you guys…I should have caught on though…the lies you guys told though…"

"We told a lot…you had caught us a couple of times and somehow you were naïve and just believed us."

"I know, I can't believe it…" Wade said as I could tell he was mentally kicking himself now as I was getting somewhat a laugh out of it.

"So you can also blame it on yourself…" I said as we both chuckled.

"Do you truly love him?" Wade asked.

"Oddly, I think I do…I never really believed that I would fall in love with that man…"

"Me neither…but you do?" Wade asked as he glanced to me as I guess that the smile on my face answered, "I take that smile as a yes…I guess you have been happy as of late and more cheerful, he has made you a better person…" Wade said as I smiled and it was nice to hear that Wade seemed kind of okay with this.

"What turned your thoughts around? Last night you wanted to kill him and now you are okay?"

"I still kind of want to kill him, I think I seriously thought about it last night and I hate the fact that you had to hide it, I may dislike it that you are dating my best friend, but I kind of wish it wasn't him but I guess I don't want it to be anyone else…at least I can trust Drew and know he is good to his word and he doesn't say what he doesn't mean so I guess if he fucks up I know where he lives and better for me to actually kill him with." He said and I was unsure if I should chuckle or not at what he said.

"You seriously won't kill him though?" I asked as Wade glanced over to me with a side smirk.

"Not right now…" Wade said giggling as I rolled my eyes, the whole time we spent talking about Drew and mine relationship which was odd for Wade but yet I was happy because it seemed that Wade was truly trying to come to terms with it but yet I could tell there were a few times I stated something that got him angry of sorts but he was able to calm down. I adored that he was protective of me and wants the best for me but yet it was annoying on another hand. We sat on the bench looking around the room that was now completely painted the second time around and it seemed perfect. "You want to start hanging these up?" Wade asked nodding towards the pile of pictures.

"Can't, the paint is still wet…" I said.

"Right…" Wade said nodding, "So, this conversation didn't change your mind about dating Drew, huh?" Wade asked as he glanced up to me from looking at his lap.

"No…"

"A puppy won't change your mind either, huh?" Wade asked as I chuckled.

"No…but a puppy may be adorable and can be great to talk to but at least Drew is potty trained." I joked as Wade chuckled.

"Alright…Drew can be classified a dog and I guess I'm stuck with him now…"

"You were stuck with him before we even started dating." I said as he smirked.

"You got a point…You want some lunch?" Wade asked as he gently patted on my knee.

"Absolutely…I have to give you your birthday present because I know how much you enjoyed the kiss that you walked in on and even though that was a good present, there is something else." I said as he chuckled.

"I'm kind of glad that kiss wasn't my present…but I already know what my present is."

"You sneaked into my room last night?"

"Kind of…" Wade said as he looked to the other side of the room as I smacked him.

"Dude!" I said.

"I'm sorry! I saw the envelope with my name on it and I just looked at it…" Wade said.

"Gah…fine, I guess no present opening then…" I said shrugging.

"I guess…" Wade said smiling and shrugged, "Thank you for the tickets…you are accompanying me to the concert, right?" Wade asked.

"That is if you want me to…you can take anyone you want." I said as I stood up pulling my purse strap onto my shoulder.

"Of course I'll take you since we couldn't spend my birthday together…" Wade said as he led me towards the door.

"It should be fun then." I said smiling as he pulled the door open letting me slide out of the room and he closed the door behind me as I locked it as we headed out saying bye to Mrs. Holmes before we went to Wade's car to go get some lunch on our trip home to relax for rest of the day and I texted Drew telling him about Wade, I knew Wade was going to continue to walk on egg shells around us and we will do the same with him since it was new to all of us.


	98. Chapter 98

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! (FURTHER WARNING, STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IS IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS, AND WITH THAT BEING SAID, PLEASE EXPECT A SEX SCENE IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. WHEN IT GETS TO THAT CHAPTER, ANOTHER WARNING LIKE THIS ONE WILL BE OCCUPYING THE BEGINNING OF SAID CHAPTER SO YOU CAN SKIP OVER IT IF YOU WANT TO.)**

**Friday Night-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We headed to a hotel after our first show of the busy weekend, it felt nice being able to show affection to my boyfriend without the constant fear that Wade would see because he already now knows about us. Drew had his arm wrapped around my body holding me close to his embrace as I snuggled close to his frame as I wrapped my arms around his waist as we headed into the lobby to check in to the hotel for the night.

"I'll watch the bags." I said tired from walking in these heels all night since I had to wear them for the show as well tonight oddly enough and flat out tired from the long day.

"Okay babe." Drew said as he pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss as I smirked as I couldn't get enough of his kisses oddly enough and I sat down on a bench as everyone gathered their bags around me.

"Don't move…" Wade said as I nodded as I crossed my legs as I could tell Wade was slowly accustoming to this whole Drew and I dating thing, he still tensed when he saw us kissing and as for us holding hands, didn't bother him as much as any other affection that we had showed. I watched as the three men stood in line, at least Wade didn't want to kill Drew as much as he once did. Stephan was the first one up to check in, he came back to join me to grab his bags to head to his room.

"Night Stephan." I said.

"Night Julie." Stephan said as I smiled at him as he headed towards the elevator as Drew slid onto the bench beside me when I wasn't paying attention feeling his arm snake around me and felt his lips softly pressing against my neck, his teeth slightly scrape against my neck letting out a soft moan.

"You want to stay the night with me?" Drew asked into my skin as he was still pressing his lips to my neck trying to control my moans.

"Maybe…" I said as I looked towards him causing to break his lips from my neck and now he rested his forehead against mine.

"Please?" Drew asked as he pushed his fingers through my hair and pressed his lips against mine passionately hearing someone clear their throats as we broke the kiss looking over at my brother who did look amuse nor impressed, his fists balled up and anger expressed over his face.

"Do I need a spray bottle?" Wade asked.

"No…may I stay the night in Drew's room?" I asked curiously as I stood up tugging at my shirt as my feet were already throbbing from these heels pulling my bag onto my shoulder and reached for the handlebar of my suitcase as Wade looked to Drew who still sat on the bench looking up at him as well as Wade's face contorted in displeasure as if he didn't want me to, "I don't have to…" I said disappointed but knew that Wade won't come around overnight and knew that he was trying, at least I hoped that he was trying to do so.

"I didn't say anything…if you want to stay in Drew's room, then you can stay in Drew's room…you are a grown adult, and you can make your own decisions." Wade said as I smiled as Drew stood up wrapping an arm around me resting it on my hip holding me somewhat close to him as we headed towards the elevator as all three of us claimed an elevator shaft, "What room are you in?" Wade asked directed towards Drew and I as I glanced over to Drew as I leant back into his solid frame as his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight to him.

"3589." Drew answered.

"Okay, I'm in 3586." Wade said as I was kind of glad there were a few rooms between us but yet he wasn't that far from us so if I were to decide to go back to our room I could as the elevator tinged as the elevator doors opened allowing us to climb off the elevator heading down the hall towards our two rooms when we got to what was to be mine and Wade's room, Drew continued walking but my hand stopped him tugging him back towards us as his hands cupped over mine. "You guys want to have dinner with me? I was thinking of ordering room service?" Wade asked.

"Um…let us go look at a menu and we'll call you." Drew said as I looked at Drew as he spoke then I looked to Wade.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Wade said as we nodded as Drew tugged at my hand as I turned following him down to the room that he let us in and we set our bags aside, I turned around bumping into Drew's solid frame smiling as my hands rested on his hard chest and he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a rough kiss. I reached for his hands and interlaced my fingers with his as I slid past him dragging him with me towards the bed as I walked backwards, he willingly followed as I let go of his hands climbing up the bed backwards propping myself up on my elbows and I had a couple of pillows behind me for my head as Drew watched me. When I got comfortable Drew pulled the green shirt he was wearing over his head exposing the black tank top he was wearing and he slipped his shoes off before he began to follow what I had just done as he crawled up my body making sure his hands traced up the exposed legs from wearing a skirt, over my skirt along my sides that were covered by a flowy shirt to hold himself up by planting a hand on one side of my head as the other cupped my chin pulling me gently pressing my lips to his for a soft kiss, as that kiss broke I leant forward capturing his lips for another kiss not wanting the kisses to end leading to us making out. I ran my hand through his hair until my fingers got tangled in his hair at the back of his head holding him close, not only did I escape a moan vibrating my lips against his but I heard a manly moan escape from within deep in Drew's throat. Our lips parted trying to catch our breath for a few moments staring deep into Drew's blue eyes smiling as I daringly leant forward capturing his lips again only to be interrupted by the vibrations of my phone that was still in my pocket.

"I can't make a move on you if we keep getting interrupted." Drew said as he leant his forehead against mine after the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry…Wade isn't used to us being together and he is probably trying to keep this from happening." I said knowing exactly where this would lead to if he hadn't called, I pulled out the phone from my pocket seeing Wade's name and a picture of Wade I had set to be his caller ID photo answering it. "Hello?" I asked as Drew moved to my neck pressing his lips to the spot he was favoring earlier, I was trying to hold back moans and yelps as he began to gently nibble at the spot he was kissing at followed by lapping his tongue over the area that was probably going to swell.

"Have you guys looked at the menu?" Wade asked as Drew slowly lapped his tongue over my neck that he just nipped at.

"Yes…we decided we aren't that hungry." I lied to my brother as I dug my nails into Drew's arm as he bit rougher into my neck as my head threw back against the pillow biting at my bottom lip trying not to make any noise or make my voice uneven.

"You sure? We hadn't ate since like noon and its midnight now…" Wade said.

"I want you, and you aren't on the menu." Drew mumbled into my neck as he began to leave butterfly kisses up my neck gently nipping my earlobe as I softly purred.

"What was that?" Wade asked.

"Oh…sorry…um…we'll just split a cheeseburger." I said guessing that there would be at least that on the menu.

"And two Pepsi's?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." I said as Drew bit roughly at my neck again biting harder on my bottom lip trying not to make any noise.

"Okay, it should be about thirty to forty five minutes then when it gets here, I'll be right over and we can eat together." Wade said.

"Great." I said trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

"See you soon." Wade said as I hung up after that tossing my phone onto the night stand.

"We good?" Drew asked as he captured my lips into a kiss as I pushed my hand through his hair.

"No…he's ordering us dinner and he said it'll be here in a half hour the soonest." I said as I tried to sit up but he was prohibiting it.

"We can make it a quickie." Drew said as I chuckled as Drew looked serious.

"Drew, our first time isn't going to be a quickie, I want it to be memorable." I said as he nodded.

"You're right…" He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine, this kiss making me regret what I had done with ordering us food.

"If anything the food will give us more energy." I said.

"I think we can get done in a half hour though…" Drew said as he began working at my neck again as my mind was more focused on the hand that was teasingly sliding down my heaving stomach wondering where it was going watching his hand as it slowly began to play with the hem of my shirt between his fingers. "You can tell me to stop at any moment." Drew said but it was muffled by my skin as his hand slipped under my shirt as I began to bite at my bottom lip again and his hand felt cold on my hot skin as it was gliding up my body pressing against my skin this time and I felt his big hand finding one of my breast, his hand gently rested on it and it felt like perfect size as his hand rested against my breast not doing anything trying to hold back a moan of that sensation first off before he started to do anything else. Drew slightly flicked his tongue over the sensitive part of my neck that he just nibbled at yet again before his hand gently squeezed at my breast letting out a pleasurable moan, as much as I wanted him to continue and as pleasurable this was but the thoughts of doing this and getting caught again was taunting my brain and the fact I've never done this with anyone before even though I have acted like I have to the guys to make myself fit in with them but it was all lies. "You okay babe?" Drew asked as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss.

"May we stop?" I asked as Drew pressed his lips to mine again as he leant his forehead against mine.

"Sure, you okay?" Drew asked as I pushed him off as I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed tugging at my shirt trying to make it less noticeable that Drew's hand was up my shirt as I ran a hand through my hair, I knew he was probably confused as to what was going on and I noticed his feet slide on either side of me and his arms wrapped around my waist as he scooted closer to sit behind me, "You want to talk about it sweetie?" Drew asked as he kissed at my neck as I just stared forward unsure how to say what I needed to say. Drew just sat there waiting as he rested his chin on my shoulder holding me tight against his embrace knowing it was me holding back the pleasure that we both could sustain.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…I'm just worried about you sweetie…" Drew said as he kissed at my cheek as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but to smile at him knowing Drew truly was the best for stopping and waiting for me, most men would have left or not want a part of me for stopping in the middle of trying to have sex and knew he was into it from feeling the bulge in the pants he was wearing that was pressed against me as we sat here but he must have calmed down enough to make it less noticeable.

"It's just…since we got caught the other day I'm scared we are going to get caught again and-"

"We aren't going to get caught, the difference is that this time our door is shut and he has to knock to get into this room so the ball is in our court to limit what he sees…" Drew said as I knew he was right because we could wait possibly five or ten minutes to open the door until we got decent and Wade would have no idea.

"You're right…but it's also that I never…" I said trailing off afraid to say the rest of it.

"You never?" Drew asked in more curious of what I was to finish with that thought as I glanced to him feeling my cheeks start burning from embarrassment, "You never had…so I'll…" Drew said as if he finally put it together as I nodded embarrassed as I looked down at my lap, I felt like running to the bathroom to give me some time and I went to stand up but his arms tugged me back down to sit in his embrace. "Baby, why didn't you say anything before?" Drew asked as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Because it never came up before and I thought that tonight was right, the other night was going to be perfect but Wade ruined it and Wade is ruining this…it's just I want to but I get nervous and scared that I won't be any good at it and even you just grabbing my breast makes me nervous and like I'm not up to par on your standards." I rambled on as Drew sat there with his arms tight around my waist holding me close as his chin rested on my shoulder listening to every word I had said.

"Wade isn't ruining this, we can go at it after he leaves…we have time and no pressure to do it tonight, I'm just being greedy and I want to show you how much I love you and I'm sure you know truly how much I love you without having to do that. You don't have to be nervous about your body or having to be up to the non-existent standards I have. I think you are the hottest girl out there and you are beautiful the way you are, you don't need to change anything and you are perfect…" Drew said as I smirked a little to myself, "See, that makes you feel good, right? I want you and only you, no fakes…" Drew said as he kissed at my neck as I turned grabbing his chin bringing him over to press my lips to his for a kiss, this time I traced my tongue along his lips begging for entrance letting out a soft moan as he allowed my tongue enter into his warm mouth letting each other explore one another's mouth as I got up breaking our kiss as I straddled his waist leading him to lean back as I pressed my lips against his as he leant back and I leant forward resting my one hand on the side of his head as my other was fumbling with his tank top trying to un-tuck it from his jeans as he moaned into my lips as his hands were rubbing at my back, they both slipped under my shirt moaning into his lips as I slid my hands under his tank top letting it roll up with my hands as I rubbed at his defined abs on the way up to his hard pectoral muscles when I felt him unhook my bra gasping as I broke our kisses wiping at the corner of my lips.

"Did you just unhook my bra?" I asked as I looked down at the Scottish man below me as he seductively smiled.

"Yes…" He said as I was unsure of this as I think he got that sense from me as he reached up running a hand through my hair than began playing with my tips, "You are so beautiful…" He moaned out as he ran his hand through my hair again tangling it up in the back of my head pulling me down to him to capture my lips in a kiss before he pushed me onto my back and the kiss broke. I watched as he pulled the now un-tucked tank top over his head to expose his amazing upper body as I licked at my lips at the sight. Drew straddled my hips and leant down pressing his lips to my neck as I wrapped my arms around his body digging my nails into his back with each time he had scrapped his teeth into my neck letting out moans.

"Drew…don't leave a mark…I…god…" I moaned as he flicked his tongue over the spot before he began to suckle the spot trying to make it feel better from the bite he just did in that spot, I felt him start grinding his hips against mine beginning to feel the bulge of his hardening cock coming back knowing he was getting turned on from this smiling to myself, it was somewhat of a confidence boost.

"I always leave a mark…it's my trademark." He said as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss when a knock came to the door.

"Gah…" I said as Drew pretty much did the same thing as he climbed off me allowing me to sit up, "Hold on let me buckle my bra back up." I said as I reached around my body.

"I got that." He said.

"I'm sure you do." I said as we both chuckled as I stood up turning around and helped roll the back of my shirt up letting him buckle the bra clasps for me. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem sweetie." Drew said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine as I sat back down on the edge of the bed as Drew answered the door letting Wade come in with the tray that had everything that must have been ordered.

"There is a basketball game on, you guys want to watch?" Wade asked as he slid into the room to join us as I stood up going over to the table pulling a chair over in hopes that Wade would sit in it so Drew and I could claim the bed to sit on. Wade set the tray down grabbing his things before he went over sitting instantly on the bed setting his soda down onto the night stand as I looked to Drew as Wade patted the bed. "You can sit next to me Julie." Wade said as I let out a breath as Drew growled under his not liking this.

"He'll be gone after we finish eating, I promise." I said as I rubbed at Drew's bicep as he nodded as he leant in pressing his lips to mine hoping that will last both of us until after Wade left. I watched as Drew cut the cheeseburger in half putting it on the spare plate that was given to us along with pushing half of the fries that came with it onto the plate that now had half of the cheeseburger. I carried the plate with me along with a can of soda to the other side of the bed climbing onto the bed extending my legs out in front of me as I rested my soda can between my legs since that was the safest spot.

"I can set that over here." Wade said offering as I nodded letting Wade move my soda to the night stand as he was sitting between Drew and I leaving just us two to exchange looks as we were supposed to pay attention to the basketball game that was playing on the television. We finished eating but Wade was still there, the moment the final score came up on the television screen Wade had finally sat up onto the edge of the bed stretching. "That was a good game, huh Scots?" Wade asked as Drew nodded.

"Yeah, it was a tight game until the very end…" Drew said as he stood up taking his and Wade's plate to the tray that was now resting on the table.

"Those are the type of games I adore." Wade said.

"Don't we all." I said trying to sound enthused but truly wasn't about the situation.

"Get some sleep you guys, we got another day ahead of us…Julie, you want to do lunch with me tomorrow?" Wade asked.

"Um, we'll see…" I said as I looked to Drew unsure of the plans that we'll have.

"Let me know…night, love you." Wade said as I embraced the hug he pulled me into as I wrapped my arms around his waist holding him to me.

"Night, love you too bro." I said as I walked with him to the door and gave him another hug before I shut the door behind him locking it.

"That killed the mood…" Drew said as he pushed the chair that was pulled out back in.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow…"

"Nah…I'll make it up, I got something on my mind…" Drew said.

"I'm scared." I said as he stepped in front of me resting his hands on my hips softly and gently rubbing at them as he leant forward pressing his lips against my forehead for a light kiss.

"You shouldn't be…" Drew said as he slid his arms around my waist pulling me to his embrace snuggling close to him smiling as I took deep inhales smelling the subtle hints of his cologne he must have put on after our match. "Let's get to bed, shall we?" He asked as he leant back a little brushing hair out of my face.

"Sounds pretty good." I said smirking as I pulled a pair of pajamas out of my suitcase going into the bathroom changing leaving my bra on yet again as I pushed my outfit into my suitcase before I crawled up onto the bed laying down beside Drew as I wrapped my arm around his waist lazily as his arm wrapped around me, his arm propping my neck up as it arched behind me pulling me closer to him as I rested my head on his chest of sorts.

"Why are you still wearing your bra? That's got to be uncomfortable." Drew said as he looked over at me.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging.

"I want you to be comfortable and I think I can control myself." Drew said as I nodded and smirked as I sat up reaching behind me unhooking my bra and began to take it off without having to remove my shirt. I tossed the now removed garment towards my bag to take care of tomorrow as I turned around to get comfortable again seeing Drew staring at me.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm impressed…"

"By what?" I asked confused as I leant my head against his chest as I scooted closer to him trying to get comfortable as his fingers were playing with the tips of my hair.

"You were able to do that without taking your shirt off…"

"It takes practice…I think every woman can." I said honestly.

"I want to try sometime." Drew said.

"Please don't, I never want to imagine my boyfriend wearing a bra." I said.

"I won't…" Drew said chuckling as he turned the lamp off before he set the remote onto the night stand. "Sorry sweetie, I'm going to move." Drew said as I nodded as I sat up letting him roll onto his side getting comfortable before his arms started tugging me close to him by my waist as I formed to his body, my head leaning against his chest as his arms were tightly secure around my body holding me tight, I heard his soft slow breaths he was taking along with the echoes of his heart beat smiling as he was also playing with the tips of my hair.

"I love you Drew." I said pressing my lips to the exposed skin of his chest that was closest to my lips.

"I love you too Julie…" Drew said as he pressed his lips against the top of my head smiling as I tried to scoot closer but I don't think that was even possible but I sure tried.


	99. Chapter 99

******A/N: I HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY (THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER) BUT CONTINUING TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS, THERE IS A TOTAL OF 109 CHAPTERS AND I WAS RIGHT WITH MY ESTIMATE. INSTEAD OF POSTING ALL THE CHAPTERS AT ONCE, I'LL SPREAD IT OUT SO I WON'T FILL UP YOUR INBOX ALL AT ONCE WITH THESE SILLY UPDATES.**

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Drew's Point of View-**

I cuddled closer to Julie to the point where I could smell the subtle strawberry scent from the shampoo she must have used, I always enjoyed it because it was refreshing. My arms were tightly wrapped around her holding her close to me, there was no other way I would have it than this way. After the revelation that she told me last night that I almost was her first to have sex with her which made me want to make it special if and when we do go to have sex the first time. I began to think of what I could do to make this special for her and what she deserves as I laid there with my eyes open, my fingers twirling the tips of her hair as she softly slept wrapped up in my embrace still. I had no idea why I was up already but I was but I enjoyed lying here cuddling her as she slept because she seemed so peaceful as she slept and I just stared at her. She was an adorable sleeper and I gently pressed my lips to the top of her head for a gentle kiss.

"I love you Julie." I whispered against her head.

"I love you too." She whispered back as I smirked, I was still unsure if she was awake.

"You up?" I whispered as she slightly nodded.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, what about you?" She asked as she scooted closer to me.

"Same." I said when a knock came to the door, "You expecting anyone?" I asked.

"No…" Julie answered as I slowly rolled out of the bed quickly pulling my pants on, I didn't even bother to buckle them nor do the belt as I headed to the door peeking out the peep hole seeing Wade fully dressed and he seemed showered as well.

"It's Wade." I said as I pulled the door open after undoing all the locks that the door had on it.

"Morning…is Julie up?" Wade asked as I nodded.

"Come on in." I said as I stepped aside pulling the door open letting Wade slide in and walk further in.

"Morning Julie, I tried calling but I guess you were asleep." Wade said.

"That is a good assumption, what's up?" Julie said as she sat up scratching at the back of her head messing up her bed head hair more which was cuter than anything as I slid past Wade to go to my suitcase to grab stuff to go shower before the day's adventures.

"I was going to see if you want to do lunch, Drew you are welcomed to join us." Wade said glancing to me as I looked to Julie.

"I would love to, that is if it's okay with you Julie." I said.

"Sounds wonderful." Julie said smiling.

"I just got to shower then I'll be ready to go." I said.

"Okay, Julie you can use the shower back at our room." Wade said as she nodded as she slid out of the bed walking over to me wrapping her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine.

"Love you Drew." Julie said after the kiss broke.

"Love you too Julie." I said as she smiled back at me as she picked up her backpack as Wade already had her suitcase, to me it seemed Wade was just eager to get her out of my room. I went into the shower trying to think of how to make this night special, I know it might be too soon to push this whole having sex thing but I felt like making it up to her and if it is her first time it had to be special somehow. I spent my whole shower thinking to the point where I think I had washed my hair three times accidentally. I got out dressing and did my normal morning routine and the only thing I can think of to solve this 'not knowing' thing was to ask Natalya, Beth or Maryse for help with this since they know Julie the best and they all have or had significant others, they would have a better idea than I do. I sent a text to Natalya and Beth first since they were on the road with me and I'll have Maryse as a last resort in case they can't go through with this. I slid my wallet into my butt pocket along with sliding my phone into my pocket before I made sure I had my room key heading out of the room to go down to the room Wade had dragged my girlfriend to earlier knocking on it. I waited a few minutes until the door opened, I slid in after Wade welcomed me in seeing Julie latching the last part of her heels knowing that she hated that specific pair of heels. "Why are you wearing those again? I thought those were the ones that make your feet sore?" I asked.

"What pair doesn't make my feet sore?" Julie asked in a rhetorical manner.

"I'm with Drew…" Wade said feeling somewhat happy that he agreed with me.

"I'm fine…it'll be fine…" Julie said as I let out a breath as I looked to Wade as we both gave in letting her go in the heels because she was a grown adult and should be able to decide what shoes she wanted to wear. Julie walked beside me, she allowed me to hold her hand with our fingers interlaced together as Wade was trying his best to not say anything and he calmed down sooner than later as we let him drive to the restaurant of his choice before we climbed out and headed into the restaurant. Julie slid into the one side of the booth, I went to slide in next to her but Wade slid into the booth next to her before I could get the chance to do so.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Julie asked looking to him then to me that was still standing at the end of the table about to slide in not wanting to fight with it.

"Sitting beside my sister." Wade said innocently as I slid into the booth across from them.

"Maybe I wanted to sit beside my boyfriend." Julie stated.

"Julie, its fine." I said as I glanced to Julie then to Wade as Wade didn't see what the problem was.

"I'm getting used to this…just give me time…" Wade said as Julie nodded as I opened my menu to look it over making decisions on what we wanted to order to recite to the waitress. We ordered our food to the waitress we had before Julie nudged her brother in the arm with her elbow.

"What was that for?" Wade asked.

"Move." Julie said.

"Why?" Wade asked.

"I have to use the girl's room." Julie said as I was biting my lip trying not to laugh at her using that terminology instead of using the word bathroom or whatever other terminology she could have used.

"That is all you had to say." Wade said as he slid out letting her slide out of the booth going around the booth to head towards the bathroom and he slid back into the booth across from me as I swirled the straw in my cup of water. "Since she is gone, that will give me time to talk to you." Wade said as I started to panic due to being unsure what is about to come out of his mouth.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"I'm trying to handle seeing you and my sister in a committed relationship, I understand that my sister looks to you highly for some odd reason but I worry since she is my sister and all….I don't want to see her hurt like she has in the past. I don't see you being the type to hurt my sister, are you?" Wade asked as he looked at me giving me an evil smirk as I remember the times she broke up with her past boyfriends, or the one Wade doesn't know about, how hurt she was and what had happened to them when Wade decided to show them what they got for hurting her heart.

"I won't hurt her Wade, you can trust me…I've known you for about 15 years now, I don't think so." I said as I took a drink.

"Good…do you love her?" Wade asked as I made eye contact with his eyes knowing he meant business.

"Yes, I love her a lot." I said truthfully.

"If I find out that you aren't…" Wade said.

"I know Wade…you don't have to worry about it…" I said smiling as Wade glanced to me, "Why don't you trust me?" I asked.

"I trust you but you are carrying my sister's heart in your pocket….that I don't like or trust." Wade said as I nodded and I think I would feel the same way, unfortunately I've only had brothers and they can take care of themselves, yes they have been through heart break and I was there but with girls it's a little different and to Wade, he is the protective kind of guy.

"I know and I won't let anything happen to her, you can trust me and I've never let anything happen before and I won't start now." I said as he nodded.

"Good, as long as you understand." Wade said as I nodded.

"I understand completely." I said nodding as Julie stepped up.

"Understand what?" Julie asked as Wade slid out of the booth to let her slide in.

"What was to happen tonight in our match." I lied as Julie nodded.

"Oh, cool…" Julie said nodding as she pushed her purse aside as our food was set onto the table for us to begin to eat, it was nice for us to all eat lunch together, and it was kind of a relieve that Wade was trying his best to get used to me and her together, at least I hope he was doing his best. We headed back to the hotel after we had finished eating lunch, I went to my room where I looked at my phone seeing texts from Beth and Natalya saying that they will take care of it and to hand them a key to my room, it scared me but yet I trusted them to do it. I texted them to meet me in catering at a specific time in hopes that I could escape from Julie long enough to pass off my spare key and knew I could collect it from the girls elsewhere or they could just leave it there after they got done doing whatever they needed to do. I got ready to go to the arena because I knew that is what the others were doing, I was hoping that I could convince Wade to let Julie stay the night with me again tonight but I'm sure he would after Julie works her charm on him. We headed to the arena, I went to catering after being able to escape Julie without her following me and I found Beth and Natalya awaiting for me to hand them the spare room key.

"Here's the room key…thanks you guys for doing this." I said.

"No problem Drew…take her out, maybe a movie or a nice dinner…" Natalya said.

"How long would you guys need?" I asked.

"Um…maybe a half hour or so…" Beth said as they looked to each other with questionable looks before looking back at me.

"I can do that…" I said.

"Do what?" Julie asked as she stepped beside me glancing up to me then to the two women.

"I was wondering if he could come over and look at my sprinklers…" Beth lied.

"What's wrong with your sprinklers?" Julie asked.

"The one is like a volcano, it's like spewing…" Beth said.

"Oh…that should be an easy fix, I could have fixed that." Julie said.

"I have a Misses Fix-It over here." I said smiling as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close to me smirking.

"Yes you do." Julie said smiling back at me as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she made eye contact with me with her hazel eyes making me smile more.

"I was thinking we can go do dinner tonight, just you and I…how does that sound?" I asked.

"Sounds amazing…" Julie said smiling as I smiled back before I leant forward pressing my lips to hers and she allowed me to capture her lips for the kiss before the kiss broke. "You need to go get ready, we are first up." Julie said as I nodded.

"I'm going…" I said as I slowly slid my arms from her slender body that had smooth skin, she probably had applied some lotion to her skin. I went to the locker room changing into the new but yet old attire that I have to wear for this gimmick that Julie and I have. I walked out to the gorilla position beginning to stretch seeing Wade coming over with Julie as she walked up to me leaning forward pressing her lips to mine only seeing Wade's face contort in almost disgust and I could tell he was trying to fight the expression off his face.

"Wade, Drew and I are going to go to dinner tonight so I may be late coming back to the room." Julie said.

"I'm not invited?" Wade asked.

"Drew and I would like some alone time." Julie said.

"For what?" Wade asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Wade…we are dating, like any couple we need alone time…" Julie fought.

"To do what?" Wade asked.

"Have alone time…we adore you still Wade, it's just we can't be cute and stuff with you making that expression every time we kiss or trying to separate us every chance you get." Julie said.

"I'm trying, Jesus…fine, go have dinner without me, I don't care." Wade said as I felt kind of bad but yet Julie and I needed our alone time too.

"Scots, you're up!" PA said as I nodded as I looked from the PA back to Julie then to Wade.

"Come on babe." I said as I reached out for her hand but she dodged it as she hugged her brother tightly.

"Good luck out there." Wade said as she nodded.

"Thanks…" She said as she turned to look at me smiling, "Come on." She said as she grabbed my hand trying to tug me behind her to go when my other arm was grabbed and it was stronger than her grip getting me to turn to look at Wade.

"Look out for her out there, if she gets hurt again, you'll get hurt…" Wade said in almost a threat as I nodded.

"She won't…trust me…" I said smirking.

"Come on!" Julie yelled turning to see Julie at the mark hearing the beats of my song start as I looked back to Wade.

"Trust Wade, learn it…" I said as I ran as fast I could to the mark to be with Julie to start the entrance and got to the ring where I helped Julie out to the apron while Zack and Rosa made their entrance and I was to start the match up because I was the man.

"What did Wade say earlier?" Julie asked.

"It's nothing…love you babe." I said as I leant over capturing her lips into a kiss hoping that will calm her and stop her from worrying anymore about what her brother had said to me because it wasn't anything big. The match had went as planned, nothing went wrong and no injuries had occurred on our end which was good and meant that our televised match was becoming more promising than anything. We headed to the back after we had lost the match and went down the couple of steps being greeted by Wade who immediately pulled Julie into a hug before stepping back grasping both her biceps.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"Wade, I'm fine…I'm trained for this and I know how to do this…" Julie said as he nodded as he looked her up and down then looking over to me.

"Good match…go wash up and go see the trainers…you going to watch my match?" Wade asked.

"Like always." Julie said smiling as she glanced over to me then back to her brother, "Both of us…" She said as I seemed kind of shocked as I nodded as I slid past the two of them to go shower and change into the pair of clothes that I had packed to wear after the show.


	100. Chapter 100

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Drew's Point of View-**

I began to pack up my bag and pulled it onto my shoulder before I slid out of the locker room going to the spot to watch the ring seeing Julie still standing there in her ring attire with her arms crossed over her chest and her one hand grasping a water bottle.

"Hey babe." I said as she looked over at me smiling.

"Hey…" She said glancing back to between the curtains as I knew I must have missed most of the match. I went over grabbing a water bottle from the packs of water bottles walking back over wrapping my arms around her waist seeing a smile creep across her face more so than the moments ago as I grabbed her arms unwrapping them and slid them under my arms when I noticed her nails.

"You bite your nails?" I asked never noticing that until now.

"I tried to stop but when I get nervous I tend to bite them." She said truthfully as she was forced to look at them with me.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked curiously.

"I get nervous watching my brother's match….I'm sure I'll be nervous watching Stephan's match or your match as well…" She said truthfully.

"You know that we are fine, right?" I asked.

"I know that you aren't truly getting hurt but stuff does happen…and…and…" She said getting distracted as we saw Randy pull a table out from under the ring. "This wasn't a table's match, I got to go stop…" She said as she went to run and I tightened my grip pulling her back against my embrace and fought against her from going out to stop this.

"Julie…calm down, Julie….he's done a lot worse, he used to bare knuckle fight, he can handle a table…he's done worse matches…" I tried to ease her some.

"Still doesn't mean I don't like it any less…" Julie said as she turned back around now that I have dragged her back to be able to view the curtains again. "I can't look." She said turning around burying her face into my chest as I held the back of her head rubbing the back of it gently as the other rubbed at her back as I watched Randy finally body slamming Wade's body through the table, I flinched just a little and even though I am a trained wrestler and knew that Wade took the table bump as he should but it still doesn't make one flinch less watching and hearing the table break in half around his body and Julie dug her face further into my chest.

"He's fine…it's okay…" I said as I rubbed her back and the back of her head as my fingers gently tangled in her hair as I pressed my lips to the side of her head trying to soothe her the best I could, "He's moving, he's fine…" I said as she nodded as she looked up at me.

"Can I look now?" She asked as I nodded as she slowly turned around seeing her brother now standing leaning against two refs that were to help him to the back and knowing Wade he was faking it the best he could. I walked with her to the stairs that led to the curtain that led to the ramp seeing a ref pull it open and Wade slid through standing up to his normal height and jogged down the couple of steps and Julie just chopped him across the chest.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked.

"You couldn't tell me you were to go through a table?" She exclaimed.

"You never asked."

"You never asked if I was dating Drew either…" She claimed as she put her hands on my hips.

"Dating and going through a table is different."

"I'm going to go." I said.

"Stay." Julie and Wade said as Wade pointed at me as I just took the step back.

"Going through a table is more dangerous than me dating Drew…you know how many injuries you could sustain by doing that? You could have given me a heart attack…if Drew wasn't here, I would have ran out there that instant and stop that." Julie said.

"Why didn't you?" Wade asked.

"Because it would have broke storyline and Drew stopped me to protect all of our asses…"

"You never stopped me from bare knuckle fighting?" Wade asked.

"Because I didn't know you were doing that shit until you arrived home with that deep ass gash on your arm and the broken nose…" Julie stated as I just slowly tried to back away from the fight.

"Fine I'm sorry I frightened you but tomorrow we are doing a cage match, you okay with that princess?" Wade asked.

"Yes, Drew must be there to stop me from running out and you have to be okay with me staying the night in Drew's room for rest of the weekend…" She demanded as my ears perked up at that and tried to fight the smile that was threatening to come to my lips as Wade glanced to me.

"But you must do lunch and dinner with me, besides tonight since he already has you." Wade said as it was nice that he was trying to compromise with us and not fight us too much.

"Deal." Julie said as they shook hands then she hugged him tightly seeing him flinch in pain and groan out. "You okay?" She asked.

"I got a few scratches and maybe splinters from the table." He said as you could tell she felt horrible just by looking at her.

"I'll walk you to the trainers." She said.

"Thanks…" Wade said as I watched as the pair of siblings headed towards the trainers as I headed to catering to find a place to sit as I popped open the internet on my phone hoping I could connect with some wireless where I sat and fortunately I was able to do so. I started searching for some kind of fancy restaurant near us or something that looked nice or that she will enjoy. I found a bar-be-que place nearby, but it was Australian bar-be-que not any other bar-be-que so I was curious to what that was and I knew that she may not like that but on the other hand I knew how much she liked ribs so I was on edge if she would like that.

"What's up Scots?" Stephan asked as he pulled a chair up.

"Trying to find a restaurant to take Julie to for dinner…we went to BJ's earlier today with Wade, and I want something nice…"

"Olive Garden?" Stephan suggested.

"I took her to an Italian place last time and she cooked me Italian at our date this past week when Wade found out. I was thinking there is this Australian Bar-Be-Que place that they have, I don't know what makes it Australian but she likes ribs, I figured it's something." I said shrugging.

"No…no….do we have to teach you everything?" Beth asked as she slid into a seat and Natalya stood behind her.

"Let me see…" Natalya said snatching the phone out of my hands looking over the contents on my screen, "Nice background." Natalya said smiling.

"What are they doing?" Stephan asked.

"They are helping me tonight." I explained.

"With what?" Stephan asked.

"If I tell you, you may kill me." I said.

"I'm leaving then, because if Wade finds out I'm dead too." Stephan said.

"See you later." I said as Stephan got up heading out of the room and Natalya handed me the phone back.

"There, take her there." Natalya said.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"We are heading out, we'll text you when we are done with the room and try to stall as much as you can." Beth said.

"I will, thanks guys." I said.

"No problem…this just secures that we will be in the wedding party if that ever occurs." Natalya said smiling.

"We've only dated a little over a month." I said.

"Crazier shit has happened." Beth said as I just had to laugh.

"True." I said as I took a swig of the water I had.

"Catch you later." Beth said standing up and they slid past me trusting those two to do their thing and help me out as I got up heading out to the car knowing we were to head out sooner than usual, and I thought it was weird that now that Julie and I could be together without being worried we weren't together, it was much like it was before Wade even found out and most of the time it was Wade's working of trying to get us separated. I leant against the trunk saying night and waving to those that walked by and luckily our parking was inside the arena so I didn't have the fans trying to get my attention. I was later joined by the three people that ride with me, I stood up allowing the trunk to be popped open putting the bags into it before I slid into the backseat with Julie. I reached out grasping her hand and interlaced my fingers with hers as I glanced forward slightly making eye contact with Wade through the rearview mirror he was looking in and it was awkward but I had to stand my ground if I wanted this to work. I looked out the window the rest of the trip back to the hotel we were to stay at for the night. I climbed out pulling out my bag from the trunk and put in on my shoulders before I grabbed Julie's bag and helped her slide her hands through the two straps of the backpack resting it on her back.

"Thanks." Julie said as she pulled her hair out from under it and she missed a few strands so I grasped the ones she missed helping slide them out without trying to hurt her.

"No problem." I said smiling as I quickly captured her lips into a kiss before breaking it grasping her hand walking with her towards the lobby where we were asked by fans for photos and autographs which all four of us obliged in doing so before we slid into the hotel and went up to the floor our rooms were on.

"I'm going to go get my bag from Wade's room and let me change into something more comfortable." Julie said as I nodded.

"Take your time." I said nodding as I gave her a quick kiss before I went down the hall a little bit further to where I let myself into the room not seeing Beth nor Natalya yet as I went in putting my bag aside before I grabbed my suitcase setting it onto the bed where I pulled the suitcase on it going through what I had and nothing really seemed like a better option of an outfit than what I had on and I began to search through and see if I had any protection for tonight and I found a box that was in there but wasn't sure how long I've had those, nor could I remember the last time I actually got any action like that I have planned for tonight. I toss those back into my bag before I went into the bathroom freshening up some by brushing my teeth, re-doing my hair now that it was dried from the shower I had took at the arena and applying deodorant and cologne yet again before I headed out of the room and down to the store that the hotel usually has where I had searched through finding the aisle that I needed. I picked up a box of three condoms that were my size taking it to the counter where I had purchased it with the cashier before I headed up to my room putting them in the nightstand drawer before I heard a knock at the door knowing it must be Julie since Beth and Natalya had a key and knew they would just barge on in if they had the key.


	101. Chapter 101

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Drew's Point of View-**

I headed to the door opening it to see Julie standing there in front of me looking just as sexy as she has ever been. She was wearing a strapless black cocktail dress that went to right above her knee, a white belt that went around her small but muscular waist with some white heels and I could see the clear straps of her bra that the dress wasn't covering as I couldn't think of coherent words to say to her so I just mumbled.

"You look amazing…I can't put to words right now how beautiful and sexy you look." I said as she smiled as she brushed a hand through her hair that was half down and half up and a white band that went around her hair to try to hold back hair from getting in her face.

"You don't look bad yourself Mr. Galloway." She said smirking and blushing a tad as I stepped aside letting her roll her suitcase in and I helped grab her bag from her shoulder and set them aside near my bags.

"You might want a jacket, it might get a little cold out on the way back." I said trying to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Why would I need a jacket when I have a hot boyfriend to warm me up?" She asked as she smiled as I couldn't resist but to smile back.

"True." I said cockily as I grasped her hand making sure I had everything, especially my phone knowing that is how Beth or Natalya will contact me and I needed to use the map of how to get to the restaurant Natalya told me to take her to. "You hungry or do you want to go see a movie?" I asked curiously as I made sure the door clicked shut behind us before heading down the hall holding hands with our fingers interlaced.

"Hm…dinner, that way we can talk." Julie said as I nodded as I pulled out my phone mentally trying to remember the directions which I successfully did and when we got to the restaurant. I got a text from Beth that they just left the store and heading to the hotel which was nice to know which I hoped meant that it won't be much longer until I get the text that it was clear to head back. "Everything okay?" Julie asked as I nodded still looking at my phone before I slid it back into my pocket after texting them back and looked back at Julie who sat across from me at the two person table we were given at this restaurant.

"Yeah, fine…" I lied as I smiled at her as she smiled back before we looked over the menu deciding on sharing something since we both wanted the same thing and instead of purchasing two we can just split one. Julie and I talked through the whole dinner, laughing and smiling the whole time and the check was rested on our table as I looked at it before setting my debit card in it and checked my phone not seeing any texts yet from Beth or Natalya as I texted them wondering if they were close to being done.

"Is something more important?" Julie asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"You've been checking your phone oddly a lot tonight throughout dinner, if you had other plans you could have just told me and I would have understood."

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" She asked as my phone went off, "I'll wait because obviously you've been waiting for this." She said as I could tell she was annoyed and I knew she had every right to be as I opened the text reading the message from Beth. 'Running the bath now, when you get here it should be at least warm and comfortable enough for her due to how hot we have it set now. We also put bath beads and such in here so by the time you get here they will be bubbled and fizzed along with some flower petals. Everything has been put in place besides a couple of things you need to do but there is a letter on the bed explaining what needs to be done. Have fun and USE PROTECTION!' She wrote as I smirked at the end of it. "What is it?" Julie asked stealing my attention away.

"You'll see…" I said smirking.

"Oh god, I'm legit scared…" She said as I chuckled.

"You'll love it, trust me." I said as she still seemed nervous about what was to happen as I signed the receipt quickly before I slid out of my chair pushing it in and helped her to her feet before pushing her chair in leading her out of the restaurant and slid her arm through mine and rested it on my elbow before we headed the way we came realizing it wasn't that cold out right now. We went into the hotel and I led her up to my room unsure what to expect myself much less does Julie know what to expect, I guess it's a surprise for both of us, her more so than me. I let out a breath hoping it wasn't anything too bad when I let us in pushing the door open and my eyes were the first ones to lay on the only thing that was in sight knowing that when Julie was to slide through she will fall in love with it. I stepped aside letting her slide into the room with me as I watched as her jaw fell open and she covered her mouth with her hands in shock as she stepped further in so I could shut the door behind her. I rested a hand on her back as I led her further into the room looking at the heart made of flower petals on the ground and 'J + D = 4ever!' were written inside the heart with flower petals as well.

"How'd you do this?" She asked looking up at me and I could tell she was emotional for no apparent reason.

"You don't worry about this, there is a bath drawn for you and it should be comfortable by now…why don't you go get in the bath and I'll be in a minute to keep you company?" I asked rubbing at her back seeing the folded paper that must be the note on the pillow of the bed.

"Okay…" She said smiling as she stood up on her tip toes pressing her lips to mine as I followed her to the door of the bathroom pushing it open and held it open for her as she slid in seeing the bath tub filled to the perfect height with just the right amount of bubbles and saw a few flower petals in there, a couple of candles were scattered amongst the bathroom. "There are candles, you have a lighter?" She asked.

"I'll go get one, you get comfortable and cozy in the bathtub." I said as I ran a hand through her hair gently before I leant forward pressing my lips to hers for a kiss and she smiled under my lips. I slid out of the bathroom pulling the door shut to give her some privacy and I didn't hear her lock the door behind me so I smirked as I walked out trying not to mess up the heart that I'm sure they had worked hard on noticing the ice bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne or wine sticking out of it smiling as I grabbed the note sitting down on the bed.

"'_Drew; We did what we could with the time we had and now it's up to you to make this as romantic as you could for the night, to a girl losing her virginity can be very important especially if it is with someone that they are in love with and is as equally important to them, much like you are to her. We are assuming you are reading this as she is in the bathroom undressing and as a gentleman you are giving her some privacy as she undresses and such, good boy. We had took the pleasure on getting you a bottle of wine, maybe one glass will relax or calm her nerves down some if she needs it, if not then it's free wine in celebration you guys have made it this far. Along with wine, why not try some strawberries dipped in chocolate that are being stored in the fridge with some water to help rehydrate yourselves after you get done because you will get a work out in. We took in the pleasure of buying a few extra boxes of flower petals for you to sprinkle over the bed, they are in the drawer with the box of condoms you must have already purchased and we have also bought a bottle of lube for you to use, hope you don't mind that it's not flavored. As for the petals, take the blanket off the bed and fold it up putting it aside to leave just the white sheets because it'll be less of a mess and the red of the petals will stand out on the white background of the sheets. There are a few spare candles that are stored in the drawer as well, I would be careful because we are unsure how sensitive these fire detectors are but I doubt they will go off over candles but there is also a lighter there as well for you to use to light the candles. If you don't want to do the candles in the main room, do the ones in the bathroom while she bathes then there is a bottle of air freshener or incents of sorts that you can spray to make the room smelling better than it already is. This is all we could think of for the time being so hope this will help you out and you're welcome.-Beth and Natalya_.'"

I smiled as I pulled open the drawer seeing the box of petals, the candles, the lighter and the lube that they had discussed in the letter. I slid the letter into the drawer before I stood up pulling the blanket off and started to fold it putting it in the corner for now as I pulled the box of petals open and did just like they had said sprinkling them around the bed smiling at my work before I slid the box back into the drawer before I pulled out the lighter setting that on the night stand and grabbed the spray and squirted the spray around the room to make it smell better, not only that but I sprayed the sheets not sure how good they smelt. I heard the door click open and I smirked as I set the spray back in the drawer before pushing it shut with my knee before I grabbed the lighter slipping my shoes off along the way before I lightly knocked on the door seeing that the door moved not a mere inch.

"May I come in?" I asked through the crack of the door that the door had between it and the wall.

"Yes." I heard her sweet voice say as I slipped into the bathroom leaving the door open behind me as I saw her sunk in the tub and the bubbles covering all that needed to be covered as I picked up the first candle I approached.

"I found a lighter." I said smirking lighting the candle that was now in my hand and put it back down, I did the same thing to every candle before I put the toilet seat cover down before I sat down on it. "How does the bath feel?" I asked smirking.

"Perfect." She said as I could tell she was relaxed and I let myself lick my bottom lip.

"I'll be out in the main room, if you need anything just call for me." I said as I grabbed the clothes she had disposed of, "You want a pair of pajamas?" I asked curiously.

"Please?" She asked as I nodded as I went out to the main room unsure of how to pursue this rest of the way, at least she was somewhat comfortable with allowing me to come into the bathroom while she was in the bathtub. I went to her suitcase, I pulled it onto the bed trying not to mess up what I had going there as I pushed her clothes into the suitcase and pulled out what looked to be a pair of pajamas before zipping the suitcase back up and put it where I had gotten it taking the clothes to the bathroom door. I gently knocked on the door before I slowly slipped in setting the clothes where I had previously sat and pulled a towel down putting that on top of her clothes before I grabbed another rolling it up before I stepped closer to the tub and lowered down to my knees.

"Lift your head, please." I said as she looked at me confused as she did so as I slid the towel under her neck, "The towel will give your neck support…" I said as she smirked.

"Thanks honey." She said reaching up with her wet hand rubbing at my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss, "I'm sorry…" She said trying to dry my cheek with her still wet hand, "I'll stop…just making matters worse." She said as she was embarrassed.

"No worries." I said smiling as she was adorable when she was sheepish as I got to my feet going to grab a washcloth wiping my cheek dry before I headed out of the bathroom leaving just a crack in the door to listen to her and wait for her to finish. I undid the buttons of my shirt and pulled that off tossing it on top of my suitcase before I pulled the black tank top I had off as well doing the same before I went to the table putting the things in my pockets there for safe keeping before I went over sitting on the edge of the bed running my hands along my face to where they supported my chin as I looked blankly at the wall across from me and my fingers still covering my lips thinking about if I could go through with this, did I really go through all this trouble so I could have sex with her? That is what shocked me the most but yet I knew how important it was to her and I knew that this was her first time and I couldn't make it some random sex story that isn't memorable either. Maybe I shouldn't pressure this and make this just a romantic gesture, it'll happen when it happens. I didn't even notice hearing the water drain in the bathtub nor her pulling her clothes on nor the door opening until her soft voice broke the silence that had overcame the room.

"Drew? You okay?" She asked softly getting me to turn to look at her in her beautiful pink spaghetti strap shirt and pink shorts that matched, I could notice she wasn't wearing a bra due to her nipples poking through the shirt but yet she didn't seem to notice that or she didn't care.


	102. Chapter 102

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I climbed out of the car after we had parked in the parking lot of the hotel, I headed to the trunk watching as the men were already grabbing their bags or reaching for them when I had noticed Drew pulling out my bag and stuck the two straps out to help me put it on. I sheepishly slid my arms through the two straps that he had held open for me and he gently let go letting the weight bear onto my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said as I collected my hair and began pulling it from under the straps and I felt Drew's hand grasp strands of my hair that I must have missed as gently as he could.

"No problem." Drew said smiling as he captured my lips in a kiss before grasping my hand as we walked towards the lobby where we were asked by fans for photos and autographs, which all of us obliged before we slid into the hotel and went up to the floor our rooms were on.

"I'm going to go get my bag from Wade's room and let me change into something more comfortable." I said as Drew nodded in agreement.

"Take your time." Drew said nodding as he leant in for a quick kiss before he went down the hall a little bit further to where his room was. I went into the room with Wade as I put my bag that I had on my back onto the bed that was to be mine before I grabbed my suitcase putting it onto the bed as well finding the one thing I've been thinking about wearing, the black strapless dress that Maryse had helped me pick out along with a white belt that had came with the dress, I wasn't sure if Wade would appreciate it but I can make my own decision on what I can wear. I went into the bathroom taking another shower, this time I actually used shampoo and body wash rather than just a poor man's shower or just a quick rinse over to get the sweat off. I got out and began the process of drying my whole body and hair, which the supplied hair dryer from the hotel came in handy as I began to brush my teeth, hair, apply make-up, deodorant, lotion, perfume or anything else that needed to be done before I headed out to the main room seeing this disgruntled face on Wade like he wasn't happy with the choice of outfit.

"Don't give me that look, it's a dress and you want me to be more girly so I am…relax." I said.

"Fine, just don't do anything that I would do."

"Why's that?"

"Because you aren't me and you are a lady." Wade said.

"I'm not you and I am a lady, but I will make the decisions as to what is best for me and I promise that they will be the right ones." I said as Wade let out a deep breath as if he wasn't happy with that but he nodded and I'm sure he knew that was the best I could say to him. I packed up my bags and put them to where I could carry them before I wrapped my brother up the best I could for a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you and I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"Love you too sis." Wade said as I headed out of the room and down the hall where I had let go of the suitcase to knock on the door before I grabbed the handlebar of the suitcase again until the door opened seeing Drew still in the outfit he was wearing earlier but he looked as if he just finished getting freshened up. I could definitely smell the stronger smell of his cologne as if he just sprayed it on himself, his hair was now brushed out nicely rather than in the ponytail, the purple button up shirt forming to his body, and I could see the tank top shape underneath as most wrestlers wear. His black slacks forming tightly to his hips and probably his firm butt before it began loosening around his thighs and calves.

"You look amazing…I can't put to words right now how beautiful and sexy you look." He said as I smiled and pushed a hand through my her that was still down from having half my hair pulled up into a ponytail feeling my face slightly turn red from embarrassment.

"You don't look bad yourself Mr. Galloway." I said seeing that his cheeks got a little red tint to them knowing he was slightly blushing from the compliment as he stepped aside letting me step in and roll my suitcase in behind me into the hotel room I would be staying in for the night.

"You might want a jacket, it might get a little cold out on the way back." Drew said trying to warn me about how cold it might be but I wasn't sure that I would get cold.

"Why would I need a jacket when I have a hot boyfriend to warm me up?" I asked smiling and he smiled back.

"True." Drew said cockily as he grasped my hand tugging at it to leave but I had to make sure I had everything, in which I did. "You hungry or do you want to go see a movie?" Drew asked curiously as he made sure the door clicked shut behind us before heading down the hall holding hands with our fingers interlaced together. I began to contemplate the two, both were great and would be amazing but I went with dinner.

"Hm…dinner, that way we can talk." I said as he nodded while pulling out his phone, I was trying to trust him but I couldn't help but to glance to his phone to see what he was doing because he barely never pulls his phone out when we are together or were to go on a date but when I saw that it was of a map he pulled up from online, it calmed me. When we arrived to the restaurant, Drew had pulled his phone out again smiling at whatever was showing on his phone which was suspicious to me as I stared at him from where I sat. "Everything okay?" I asked as he just simply nodded still looking at his phone before sliding it into his pocket.

"Yeah, fine…" Drew said as he smiled at me getting me to put on a fake smile, for some odd reason I wanted to trust him but I didn't because this was unlike him, even when Wade didn't know he never was one to interrupt dinner or anything to check his phone but all of a sudden he was mister check his phone every time he thought it went off. I began to look over the menu again in which we both decided on sharing something since we both wanted the same thing and instead of purchasing two we can just split one to cut costs. We talked through the whole dinner, laughing and smiling the whole time and the check was rested on our table as Drew looked at it before setting his debit card in it and checked his phone yet again.

"Is something more important?" I asked, I surprised myself when this came out of my mouth because I'm usually not this ballsy when it comes to it but yet it was annoying because I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend and I couldn't because he was more attached to whatever is taking place in his phone.

"No, why?" Drew asked.

"You've been checking your phone oddly a lot tonight throughout dinner, if you had other plans you could have just told me and I would have understood."

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" I asked as his phone went off again, "I'll wait because obviously you've been waiting for this." I said as he stopped himself from saying something and I'm sure he knew how annoyed and upset I was as I had my arms crossed over my chest watching as he did what he needed to do. All I knew was that as he was reading whatever was written in the text or email, whichever one he was reading, it caused him to smile, "What is it?" I asked getting him to look up at me smiling.

"You'll see…" Drew said smirking in more of an evilly way.

"Oh god, I'm legit scared…" I said getting him to let out a chuckle.

"You'll love it, trust me." He said as I was still nervous and a little afraid about what was about to take place because if he did what he has been doing for whatever he has planned, I can only think the worse. I was racking my brain of what it could be this late at night as I watched him sign the receipt quickly before he slid out of the chair he sat in pushing it back in before he stuck his hand out helping me to my feet and pushed my chair in before he led me out of the restaurant. He slid my arm through his to hook around it as we headed the way we came to get back to the hotel that we were staying at. We walked through the lobby, taking the elevator up to the floor we were on and I started to become of ease of what was planned, I even thought nothing was planned because here we were walking down the hall of the hotel not heading to anywhere that I haven't been. We stopped in front of Drew's room, I watched as he unlocked the door with the key before he turned the handle pushing it open as he slowly slid in and it was weird that he was blocking whatever he could with his broad shoulders before I saw him slide out of the way letting me slide into the room with him as he was watching my every move, which should have been a first instinct something was up when I finally looked from his smile and bright blue eyes over to the room ahead of me when my eyes were instantly attracted to something that was out of the ordinary. There lying in the middle of the hotel room floor was a heart shape in flower petals, not only that but in the middle of the heart it read 'J + D = 4ever!' My jaw dropped in shock as my hands flung up covering my gaping mouth as I walked a few steps closer to get a better look at it as I looked back at him unsure of how this could have happened or been done.

"How'd you do this?" I asked looking up at him, oddly I began to feel tears coming to my eyes and I was getting emotional over this simple gesture.

"You don't worry about this, there is a bath drawn for you and it should be comfortable by now…why don't you go get in the bath and I'll be in a minute to keep you company?" Drew asked rubbing at my back.

"Okay…" I said smiling as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips to his before I turned heading into the bathroom where the tub was already filled to the perfect height with the right amount of bubbles, where there weren't bubbles there were lingering but yet floating flower petals then I noticed a few candles scattered across the bathroom that could be lit. "There are candles, you have a lighter?" I asked as I turned to look at Drew who had followed me into the bathroom to view the bathtub I had assumed.

"I'll go get one, you get comfortable and cozy in the bathtub." Drew said as he ran a hand through my hair gently before he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss, I smiled under his lips during said kiss. Drew slid out of the bathroom pulling the door shut and I oddly let the door stay unlocked whilst I undressed. I slowly and nervously began to undress as I watched the door out of the corner of my eye since it was unlocked, when I was fully undressed I went over to the door slightly opening it to a crack before I hurriedly ran to the tub slipping in it to cover myself up some before Drew was to join me in the bathroom. It wasn't that much longer after I had let the door open and I had slid into the bathtub leaning my head back against the wall and trying to relax when I heard a slight knock at the door and the door moving to the rhythm of the knocks that Drew must have done.

"May I come in?" Drew asked through the crack of the door.

"Yes." I said as he slipped into the bathroom with me leaving the door open behind him, I noticed that he was now barefoot, well in his socks, and he was carrying a lighter in hand as he headed over to the sink standing beside one of a few candles.

"I found a lighter." He said smirking as he picked up the first candle lighting it and put it back down, I watched as he did the same thing to every candle before he closed the toilet seat cover over the toilet seat before he sat down on the cover. "How does the bath feel?" He asked smirking.

"Perfect." I said truthfully.

"I'll be out in the main room, if you need anything just call for me." Drew said as he grabbed the clothes I had took off that were resting on the sink, "You want a pair of pajamas?" Drew asked curiously.

"Please?" I asked as he nodded as he headed out of the bathroom leaving me be as I closed my eyes momentarily just relaxing as much as I could waiting for whenever Drew was to re-enter the bathroom with a pair of pajamas for me, I hoped he would be able to find a pair or what not since my suitcase was kind of a mess. I heard a light knock at the door, I opened my eyes looking at the door seeing him slide into the room carrying my pink spaghetti strap shirt with the pink shorts that was to go with it. He walked over setting the pile of clothes down on the toilet seat cover in which he previously was sitting at. I watched his every move as he pulled down a towel putting it on top of my pile of clothes before he grabbed another one and watched as he rolled it up, I was confused on what he was doing with said towel until he slowly slid down to his knees to be level with me of sorts.

"Lift your head, please." He said as I was still confused as I did so anyway, I felt him and saw him slide the towel under my neck, "The towel will give your neck support…" He said as I smirked now understanding what it was to do.

"Thanks honey." I said reaching up with my hand rubbing at his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, "I'm sorry…" I said just realizing that my hand was wet from the bathwater and I then was trying to dry his cheek with my still wet hand, "I'll stop…just making matters worse." I said embarrassed.

"No worries." He said smiling as he got to his feet, he grabbed a washcloth wiping his cheek dry before he headed out of the bathroom leaving just a crack in the door, I don't know why he did so but he did. I went back to leaning my head back realizing the towel that Drew had rolled up and slid under my neck truly was supportive and made it feel much better with it there. I laid in the bathtub for what seemed not much longer, I was lonely and I knew Drew was out in the main room by himself and probably just as bored as I was, that is probably why I don't do baths because I get bored and when I do take baths it's at home on break to relax after all the matches we took. I slowly slid to my feet, I bent over pulling the drain out to let the water to begin to drain out of the tub as I grabbed the towel that Drew had set aside for me wrapping it around my body and began to dry myself before I started getting dressed in the outfit that Drew had gotten me realizing he hadn't grabbed me a bra which meant I would have to wear this pink spaghetti strap that was a thin material and that would be tight to my wet skin without a bra to cover my breast. I pulled on my clothes before I put the towel aside for me to possibly use again before I pulled the door open and walked the few steps to the edge of the wall leaning against the wall looking at Drew who sat on the edge of the bed with his face leaning against his hands that were covering just his mouth part as if he was zoned out in space or was in deep thought.

"Drew? You okay?" I asked as softly as I could which got him to jump slightly before he had turned to look at me.


	103. Chapter 103

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! (I KNOW, FINALLY THERE IS A SEX SCENE, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO TAKE THIS LONG TO GET TO THIS CHAPTER)**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked out of the bathroom after I had pulled on the pajamas that Drew had brought in for me to wear, I came out seeing Drew sitting on the edge of his bed with his head leaning against the palm of his hands and staring off into the distance as if he was thinking of some sort, which was never like Drew.

"Drew? You okay?" I asked as softly as I could getting him to jump slightly before he had turned to look at me.

"Yeah…yeah…fine." He said nodding as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Liar, talk to me." I said as I pushed myself off the wall and sat onto the bed beside him where I grasped his hand with both of mine interlacing my fingers with his.

"I…I…I just feel like I did everything for the wrong reasons….I feel like I'm a bad person right now…" He said.

"Why do you feel like that?" I asked curiously as I brushed a piece of hair out of his face so I could see his beautiful eyes.

"Julie, to be honest…this…" Drew said breaking his hand from my grip to flat hand display the bed where I notice that the blanket was missing along with seeing all the flower petals that had matched the ones on the ground. "This was done because…because I was greedy, selfish and just…just let's go to bed, may we?" Drew asked.

"Why are you greedy or selfish?" I asked confused about this whole thing.

"I wanted to make your first time to be special…I talked to Beth and Natalya, they helped me with this and I just feel like I am pressuring you into this because I wanted to-" Drew was saying when I leant forward pressing my lips to his stopping him from speaking as I repositioned myself on his lap as my hands found their way to get tangled in his hair. The kiss broke and I smiled down at Drew as I held his head as he was looking up at me, his hands instinctively resting on my upper thighs, he smiled back up at me, "Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked as he smirked at me as I ran my hand through his hair this time making sure it didn't get tangled.

"If you have to ask…" I joked chuckling as he chuckled as well as I grinded my hips forward as I stood up on my knees more pressing my lips against his harder than before trying to deepen the kiss as his hands slid around grasping the back of my thighs not breaking our kiss as he stood up bringing me with him as I wrapped my legs around his hips locking them behind him as he turned to face the bed. Our lips broke as I dug my nails into his back and my head into the curve of his neck afraid of what he was doing as he crawled up the bed laying me down gently as I unhooked my legs from around his waist, my feet planted on the bed on either side of his body as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss as he began to leave butterfly kisses down my jaw line to my neck. I ran my hands over his shoulders to his bare chest gently rubbing over his hard pectoral muscles and I gently glazed my thumbs over his perked nipples before I ran my hands down over his abs feeling his stomach moving in and out from breathing and I felt his teeth scraping at the skin on my neck, not as hard as it was the other night though. My hands had reached the hem of his pants, my fingers slowly slipping between his soft smooth tan skin and the hem of his pants running along them to the button and zipper that was on the front when Drew grinded his hips forward trying to pop my fingers out from where they were only feeling the one thing that drove me nuts, the hard bulge that was becoming more dominant in his pants by the second. His hard bulge rubbing against my inner thighs then against the thin material that covered my sensitive area, I let out a moan from within deep in my chest.

"Hold on…you got too much clothes on before you get to your reward." Drew said between his kisses to my neck when he pulled my hand from his pants. Drew's lips began to move further down my neck and towards between my breasts where he reached the top of my shirt, I watched him as much as I could when his hands found the bottom of my shirt twirling the ends between his fingers before he began tugging them up my body as I sat up helping it slide up my body, I raised my hands to help slide my shirt over my head exposing my upper body feeling slightly embarrassed as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry that my-" I began to say when Drew pressed his lips against mine forcefully before it broke, he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Lay down, and enjoy." Drew said as I slowly leant back from where I had propped myself up on my elbows, Drew's fingers lightly traced up my sides from the hem of my shorts that were still on up to cup below my breasts biting at my bottom lip anticipating at what was to come next as I looked up at Drew making eye contact with him and he smirked as if he was enjoying watching my facial reaction to what he was doing to me, he slowly jerked his hips feeling his bulge rub against me again letting out a soft whimper in pleasure feeling myself getting more turned on as I tried to swallow any moans as Drew leant down pressing his lips to mine before he began to flick his tongue over random parts of my body down towards my breast before he got to my one breast, I looked down watching as the pink wet tongue of his escaped his perfect redden lips flicking over my already perked nipple and I let out a soft whimper of pleasure as he smirked as he did it again making yet another noise that I have yet heard myself make up until now. Drew seemed to be enjoying the reactions he was getting from me before his redden lips enclosed around my perked nipple gently sucking it before I felt the sensation of his tongue flick over my nipple while his lips were still wrapped around it and I had my fingers digging into Drew's shoulder blades. Drew gently popped my nipple out of his mouth before swirling his tongue around it as I then felt the sensation of his hand firmly gripping my other breast tightly, I arched my back pressing some of my body against his feeling the heat of both of our skins pressing against each other moaning deep in my throat at the feeling it gave me, the feelings that has occurred was amazing. Drew sucked my nipple back into his mouth biting at my lip to hold back any verbal approval of this feeling he was giving me when he slowly slid the nipple out of his mouth and gently kissed his way over to the other breast when his other hand cupped my other breast that now felt empty of sensations as Drew slowly started working his hips feeling his fabric covered bulge that was harder than before rubbing against me in the right spots.

"Drew…you trying to kill me?" I moaned out as I ran a hand through his hair as he smirked with my nipple between his lips before he gently slid it out, that image alone caused a whole new wave of pleasure surge through me.

"Possibly." He said smiling as he flicked his tongue over my nipple before he began to lick down my stomach, it felt like the slight saliva that his tongue was leaving on my skin in a trail of where he had licked didn't stay on my skin for that long due to how hot and bothered I have become from the slight sensations he was giving me. Drew licked around my belly button before he flicked his tongue over it a couple of times before he licked down to the hem of my shorts feeling his fingers slightly run along the top of them as well. "The one thing that is separating me from you…" Drew moaned as he licked his lips before his fingers crooked under my shorts, my hands grasping at his shoulders and somehow overpowered him pushing him onto his back straddling his hips as I leant down pressing my lips to his and Drew's hands resting on my legs rubbing at my thighs, wrapping around my thighs up grasping tightly on my ass moaning into his lips as he grasped onto my ass again. I broke the kiss, I began kissing a trail down to his firm pectoral muscles flicking my tongue between them before I kissed over to his nipples repeating what he had done to me to him and he seemed to enjoy it as I heard him let out a groan as I began to lick the defined abs he had before I planted a gentle kiss right over the button on his pants glancing up at him as our eyes made eye contact. Drew's hand reached over where his fingers gently brushed a few strands of hair out of my face so our eyes could be in better contact with the others. My hands ran over his upper body enjoying the feel of his hot body that I have already enjoyed with my mouth before I reached the hem of his pants as my fingers fidgeted with the button getting them undone and tugged his zipper down, "God, that feels amazing…" Drew moaned out as his head fell further back, probably from relief of his harden cock not being restraint by his pants anymore. I licked at my bottom lip before I began to tug his pants down his long toned legs leaving his boxers on, they weren't doing that good of a job holding nor hiding his long hard cock. I gulped down a breath of seeing how big and thick he was but yet a fear of him being able to fit in my virgin hole. I slowly crawled back up the bed tossing his pants in a direction not caring where it had landed as I straddled his hips again rubbing against his hard cock getting both of us letting out a moan of pleasure when he threw me onto the bed. "You are driving me nuts now." Drew groaned as he forcefully pressed his lips against mine as he pressed his hips against mine moaning loudly against his lips.

"Then why aren't you fixing this?" I asked smirking as he smirked as his hands found the hem of my shorts and underwear that I had just put on tugging them off quicker than I would have thought he could get them off. Drew licked his lips as he stared down at me with hungry eyes as he slowly ran his hands up my legs to my inner thighs pushing them open to accustom for his body when he dipped down watching as Drew's head went between my legs only seeing his eyes staring back at me. I then felt his tongue that has done a lot of work already gently flick itself against my clit. "Fuck!" I exclaimed arching my back and my hands finding his head in which my fingers tangled in his fine hair holding him there. Drew's tongue flicked up my clit again getting the same reaction, "Drew…fuck…uh…yes…" I moaned out as I arched my back, my eyes barely slits from enjoying the pleasure Drew's tongue was giving me and my legs widening more as his tongue flatten against my clit causing a whole different sensation. Drew sat up and back on his legs as I was trying to catch my breath and lick up any blood that was slowly or slightly coming out of my bottom lip from biting at it too hard feeling Drew's hand slide up my inner thigh to the place that his tongue just got down lapping at. His fingers slowly rubbing at my sensitive clit causing me to squirm with pleasure, I arched my back trying to thrust my hips down against his fingers that were pressing against my clit as he leant down covering my body with his feeling his lips against my neck.

"I'm going to make you cum as much as I can." Drew moaned as he nibbled at my earlobe as I wrapped my arms around his body holding him close to me as I arched my body up against his.

"Fuck….uh…" I moaned as he began suckling at the curve of my neck as his fingers were rubbing faster at my clit as I was slowly unfolding by the second when his fingers twirled against my dripping chamber before he slowly pushed one finger past the tight muscles of my chamber, I bit at his neck trying to hold my screams back. Drew's head flung back as I noticed as he bit at his lip probably from pain of my bite. "Shit…"

"You in pain?" Drew asked curiously as he leant his forehead against mine making me stare deep into his eyes.

"Not really, it's very dull…but I might be later…you are so huge…" I moaned as he smirked as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine as he pushed his finger further into me pressing it against the one spot that he knew would make me get closer to my climax. "Shit…Drew…oh god…" I muttered as he began to thrust his finger in and out of me hitting that specific spot each time as if it was like it was no trouble finding it until he slid a second finger in stretching my chamber wider hitting my spot still moaning and scraping my nails against his soft sensitive skin with each thrust. "Uh…uh…DREW!" I yelled as I climaxed arching into his embrace as my cum squirted out over his fingers that were still pressed into me, my eyes were forced shut with pleasure as I was trying to come down from my high. Drew pressed his lips against mine as I slowly opened my eyes as Drew smiled down at me as he climbed off the bed afterwards watching as he slid his two fingers into his mouth gently sucking at them as I licked at my lips watching as he tugged his boxers down over his widest part of his hips before they casually dropped rest of the way letting his thick hard cock stand at its normal height without being restraint. I watched as Drew reached down pulling open the drawer in which he pulled out a box of condoms and the bottle of lube that were within the drawer tossing them onto the bed. I sat up leaning back onto my elbows as I watched as Drew fumbled with the box and ripped open the foil of the condom wrapper, I watched as he rolled it onto his hard cock before he reached for the lube slowly dripping some onto his cock. He tossed the bottle aside and he went to smear the lube and I stopped his hand. "I want to do it." I said as I got to my knees and stepped in front of him running my hand slowly down his body from his neck making sure that I had found every spot that I could until my hand reached the one thing I'm sure he was anticipating for me to find. I glanced up seeing that his eyes were mesmerized by my hand, he was watching every move it take and his tongue barely escaping his lips to wipe over the bottom one when it got merely inches from the one thing I knew he would want. I gently traced my fingers along his long hard cock that was covered with a condom and sticky lube before wrapping my full hand around his cock jerking my hand along it to smear the lube trying to make sure there were a tad bit more at the tip than the other spots.

"Uh…fuck…gah…faster…" Drew moaned as his hips were bucking against my hand as my other hand grasping at his shoulder as he leant his forehead against mine watching him unfold this time and his facial reactions itself were enough to prove to me he was enjoying what my hand was doing. "Fuck, stop…stop…" He moaned out twice before I actually got the nerve to stop my hand from continuing its jerks on his hard cock.

"Why do you want to stop?" I moaned as I pressed my lips to his.

"I don't want to stop, I got to stop you because if you continued I would have exploded sooner than I would have hoped because you are so damn good." Drew explained capturing my lips with his before he began to lead me to a laying position feeling him lift my leg up resting it on his hip, I locked my leg around his back feeling his tip poking at my chamber that was dripping wet yet again. "Tell me to stop if it is too painful." Drew whispered as he pressed his lips against my neck below my ear as I nodded biting at my bottom lip and my fingers already digging into his back as he slowly slid into me, first his tip stretching my inner walls out as I let out a moan arching my back into him. At first it was painful, but it slowly became a dull pain, Drew somehow seemed to be able to read my mind because he instinctively knew when that had happened because he would slowly slide more in when it had reached that point. We had done this until his tip was brushing against my g-spot as my walls were accustoming to his large size. "You okay?" Drew asked concernedly as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Perfect…I love you." I said as I brought him in for another kiss as I ran a hand through his hair, our lips broke and he pressed his lips down against mine for yet another kiss as he slowly started pulling out and slowly pushing back in letting out a soft moan against his lips as they were still pressed against mine as I rotated my hips against his trying to adjust to his size. Drew broke the kisses that we were exchanging allowing me to let out the moans he was causing as his cock was brushing against my g-spot throwing my head back with pleasure and grasping the sheet with my hands. "Uh…Drew…oh god…." I moaned as I felt his lips pressing against my neck then felt the sensation of his teeth scraping against my already sensitive skin. "Shit Drew…" I groaned as he began to work his hips faster hitting my g-spot more frequently and harder, I wrapped my one arm around his back holding his body close to mine digging my nails into his back and arched up into him.

"Fuck Julie…you are so tight…you feel so damn good below me…" Drew groaned out and I let out a low purr seeing a smile creep across his face, "That must have been the sexiest thing I've ever heard." He said as he leant down pressing his lips against mine, I captured his lips again after the kiss broke getting my free hand tangled in his already messy hair letting out moans into his lips as he was working his hips into me which was driving me nuts. After I broke the kiss, Drew leant his forehead against mine feeling him brush his fingers through my hair before it found one of my breasts firmly giving it a squeeze.

"Fuck Drew…uh…oh god…shit…faster…" I moaned as Drew smirked as he somehow was able to do just that, I let out a pleasurable scream as I ran a hand through my hair tangling my fingers in my own hair biting at my bottom lip trying to hold back moans as Drew was working me into a frenzy. "Oh god…uh…yeah…fuck…" I moaned throwing my head back against the pillows feeling myself getting closer to the edge with the tingling sensation at the pit of my stomach, Drew smirked down at me as he began to slow down his thrusts letting out a whimper of disapproval.

"I don't want you to orgasm yet, I want to climax with you…" He said, it still didn't mean I liked it any less as he slowly thrusted into me as I was trying to calm the sensations he had given me and still continues to give me. When he thought I had calmed down enough he began to thrust into me faster and harder than he had before, he leant over my body grabbing the head board hearing it thud back against the wall with every thrust.

"Fuck…oh god…uh…uh….right there…" I moaned as I finally opened my eyes and they were greeted with his blue eyes staring back at me, the intensity that had brought over me having eye contact with him while he was thrusting into me was pushing me closer to the edge, and I think that was the point in which he was doing so. I was biting at my bottom lip trying to hold back moans as they were becoming more frequently as he was thrusting into me faster. "Oh god….uh….shit…yeah…yeah…uh…" I groaned biting at my lip as I can feel Drew's cock hardening as if he was about to explode with any given thrust, he was biting his lip as he was still thrusting as fast as he could into me. "Fuck Drew…make me…oh god…yes…yes…DREW!" I exclaimed as I climaxed, I felt myself arch off the bed and felt my skin pressing against his hot skin.

"JULIE!" He groaned out deep from his throat in his sexy Scottish accent fully intact, it was the hottest thing I've ever heard and it was from pure ecstasy when he threw his head back as he stiffened and pushed deeper into me feeling him release his warm cum into the condom he had put on as my cum covered his cock. He propped himself up on with a hand on either side of me, we were both out of breath as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Damn Drew…you are amazing." I said as I was still out of breath, even though he did most of the work.

"I'm not that amazing, the things you do to me….you are just too damn sexy." He groaned as he pressed his lips to mine for another kiss.

"You are quite sexy yourself…" I said smiling up at him as I ran a hand through his hair pushing some of it out of his beautiful face.

"We are just a sexy couple…I'm going to go clean up, you want some water?" He asked as he pressed his sweaty forehead against mine.

"Please." I said smiling as he smiled back as he slowly slid out of me and climbed off the bed walking towards the bathroom as I scooted up the bed leaning back against the headboard, I couldn't believe that this had just happened as Drew walked out and went to the fridge his room came with, he opened it pulling out the water.

"You hungry? There are chocolate covered strawberries." Drew said shutting it and carried the water bottle over to me handing it to me, it was extremely cold against my still hot skin.

"Not now…but thanks though." I said smiling as he smiled back as he brought one knee onto the bed leaning over pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you." He said after the kiss broke keeping his forehead pressed against mine before he stood up off the bed going to the blanket, I watched his butt as it moved with every step he took questioning myself on why I never gave that perfect butt a squeeze. Drew turned around and I jumped as I could hear him chuckle a little. "Were you just staring at my butt?" He asked with chuckles coming out after he had asked.

"No…" I said embarrassed as he walked back over unfolding the blanket and waving it out as I tugged it up the bed to cover my naked body before Drew slid under the blanket and closer to me.

"Yes you were." Drew said as he kissed at my cheek before he began kissing down to my neck that already had a mark forming by now, I'm sure.

"Fine, I was…" I said finally admitting it.

"As you should." Drew said smiling against my skin, "Come on, let's get some sleep baby." Drew said as I nodded as I slid down the bed to have my head propped against a pillow, Drew slid his arm under my neck to give it support as his other wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his sticky sweaty body smiling knowing it was that way from me. I snuggled closer to his warm body as I was starting to become cold as my body was calming down from the amazing sex we just had. I leant my head against his chest listening to his heart beat that was slowing down from the work out we just had. I had to say that my sleep that night was the best sleep I had ever gotten because I was just wore out from the events.


	104. Chapter 104

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR JUMPING AHEAD A LITTLE HERE, BUT THERE WAS REALLY NO OTHER WAY TO WRITE THIS STORY OTHER THAN JUMPING AHEAD, I WAS LOST ABOUT ANY OTHER WAY TO GO WITH THIS STORY BESIDES JUMPING AHEAD.**

**October-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Wade has been trying to get accustom to Drew and I being in a relationship, some days were better than others and I have been trying to balance my time with both of them, but Wade did invade in Drew and mines time more times than not but that's Wade for you. Tonight was the night that Drew and Wade were to perform in a Royal Rumble match that will determine who the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship was, it was great for both of them and I was proud of both of them, but for different reasons because I'm proud of Drew because he's my boyfriend and making it thus far in his career, even though it took longer than he had attended and even though it was pre-determined he wasn't to win but it was a step in the right direction. I was proud of Wade considering he was my brother, being in this match was just as equally as important to his career as Drew's but Wade has been in the running for the championship way before this but it didn't mean I was any less proud of him. I was to accompany Drew to the ring which meant that I could watch the whole action from ringside, which could be good but bad on the same hand. I got changed into my ring attire and headed to gorilla position knowing that the battle royal was the last match of the night, I was nervous and I wasn't even taking part in the match, I watched their practice before we were forced backstage due to the opening of the doors but just watching the rehearsal was nerve wrecking because in a battle royal with ten people was risky of knowing where everyone was in the ring and making sure that they go out in the right order, but everyone in the match needs to know what is to go on. The one thing about this match that was going to be awesome is was to see Wade versus Chris Jericho, or Irvine whichever one you prefer to call him, the trainer versus the trainee. Don't get me wrong, Wade and Drew is always an epic feud if you followed their past work like I have, but that is partly because I was there and lived it, because they put on good matches nonetheless so this will become a great match. I arrived to the gorilla position seeing Chris there doing push-ups against the crate smiling.

"Julie! I haven't seen you since the Nexus days, I mean I've seen you on the television but I never seemed to catch you back here…where have you been hiding?" Chris asked as he pulled me into a hug and I embraced it, I always adored Chris's hugs because they were always big bear hugs.

"I've been hiding her recently." Drew said as I looked over my shoulder seeing the Scotsman joining us in all get up smirking.

"He's been taking up most of my time, we're kind of dating." I said.

"Great…how's Wade doing? I haven't had time to catch up with him…he's got amazing talent, it sucks he has to job to the best in the world." Chris said as we all chuckled.

"Quit talking about me." Wade said as we all glanced to him as we stood there catching up with each other before one by one people from the ten man match made their entrance, Drew and I were about fourth or fifth to go and Wade was about seventh or eighth so I would be out of the ring before he even got to the ramp. Drew and I made our entrance, I climbed off the rope getting back into the ring standing next to Drew as I looked around at the four other men that were prepping themselves for the match that was to come as Drew rested his hand on the arch of my back when Mike's music hit.

"Babe, you got to get out." Drew said as I glanced to him smirking as I nodded as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips to his for a quick kiss before he stepped on the ropes allowing me to slip through them, I walked along the apron and went down the stairs as Tony held his hand out helping me down them as the gentleman he was. I usually would jump off but this time around since I'm the valet, I went with some heels that I have grown accustom to. I walked along the outside of the ring leaning against the apron near where Drew stood, he squatted down sitting on the turnbuckle turning to look at me smiling and I smiled back.

"I'm proud of you honey." I said.

"Thanks babe…" Drew leant down through the ropes meeting me for another kiss when Wade's music hit smiling knowing that my brother was about to make his entrance that I've never got to see from this perspective, I was slightly excited because I haven't gotten to experience something like this since we were doing the Empire team or when they split the two of them up and I had 'to take sides' which meant that I was put on my own. "You're proud of him too, huh?" Drew asked.

"For different reasons, I got to support both of you…" I said as Drew nodded.

"As you should, if you weren't proud of Wade I would be worried." Drew said smiling as I smiled back.

"Good luck and don't get injured, I want you in one piece tonight." I said.

"Why? You got plans?" Drew asked.

"I do, which I would think that you would want to be involved with these plans to."

"From the sounds of this, I won't take the risks." Drew said as I smiled as I was watching Wade's entrance out of the corner of my eyes and he was now sliding into the ring before he went to the same ropes Drew and I had went to earlier in the entrances. Wade slowly glanced over to us smirking before he headed over joining in on our conversation until all of the ten men were in the ring as I knew that it was time for 'try not to get knocked out by flying men' game. I paced around the ring trying to cheer Drew on when I began to notice it was getting close to the time Wade was to get eliminated, and I headed towards that direction to watch his fall to make sure he took it safely, it was a clean bump and he rolled over facing me giving me a smile and a wink which was the sign that he was okay as a sigh of relief came over me as I turned my attention to what was taking place in the ring at the time as Wade slowly was getting back to his feet knowing that Wade, Ron and Cody were to catch Drew as he was thrown out of the ring. I headed towards that area watching as they caught Drew, from my perspective the fall Drew took it didn't look right and just watching as Wade fell back and seeing his arm hit the announcing table and fell down to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Wade yelled covering my mouth knowing that Wade was seriously injured, just the way his arm had hit the table and twisted and everything knowing that something had happened, he wouldn't curse if it was nothing too serious. I ran over falling to my knees sliding up to his body as he was slapping the best he could at the floor beside him.

"Wade…Wade, you okay?" I asked pushing strands of hair behind my ear as I was looking down at my brother.

"My elbow…shit…" Wade said as I was trying to keep him still as the ref and the medic on the ground came over, unfortunately neither of them could do anything besides the ref giving the x to have the medics in the back to come out with the supplies, I grasped Wade's good hand holding it worried about my brother and looked over at Drew.

"I'll be back." I said as I crawled over to Drew, "You okay?" I asked even though I was more concerned about my brother right now.

"I'm fine…how's Wade?" Drew asked as I could tell he was trying to look up at my brother's body.

"I don't know…" I said as I could feel tears filling my eyes, I was emotionally worried about him right now.

"Go be with him…I'm fine…" Drew said grasping my hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb as I leant down giving him the best I could of a hug and a kiss before I went back to my brother grasping his hand trying to calm him down as two medics came over with the supply cases, I knelt on my brothers arm and forced some of my weight onto his shoulders trying to hold him down as they put a splint on Wade's arm until they could walk him to the back. I helped my brother to his feet, he wrapped his arm around me and walked with me to the back.

"You told me you would be fine Wade…." I said.

"I was fine…" Wade said as I could tell he was in pain as he had his splinted arm practically carried by the medics out to the side so that it won't be damaged anymore, they knew it was dislocated but they were hoping to be able to pop it back in when we got to the back, I ran a hand through my hair worried sick and fighting tears, when I got so worked up I guess the tears just naturally form. We got to the back and they placed him on the bench while the medics were trying to find the things that they would need.

"You were fine…look at you now…you fucking dislocated your elbow, my sprained wrist is nothing compared to this." I said.

"I was fine until your clumsy boyfriend fell on me."

"My boyfriend is pretty clumsy but wasn't that planned?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest nervous as I was glancing to what was being done knowing that they were about to try to pop it back into place.

"FUCK!" Wade yelled as they pushed it back into place, I knew it must have hurt like fuck like he had stated and just watching it, I could feel the pain, I am surprised I was even able to watch it, I am always the squeamish type. "No, it wasn't planned…Drew did it out of vengeance…" Wade said as I nodded looking over not sure what to say or think as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Why would Drew have vengeance on you?" I asked.

"Why not? The way I've been acting, how I hated you two together, or maybe it's because he wants you to himself? I'm hindering you twos relationship." Wade said which made all logical sense, I ran a hand through my hair as brand new tears threatened to escape thinking that Drew did this with a reason, I was angry and frustrated but yet I was worried still about Wade's arm. Yeah, his arm was popped back into place but there was probably more to it than just being the dislocation that he had. We watched as they rolled a stretched into the room for Wade to climb onto to roll him to the ambulance that would take him to the hospital.

"He's going to the hospital?" I asked as I looked over to the medics from the stretcher.

"He has to, we need to take some x-rays and MRIs." The medic said.

"Shit…I don't want to spend the night in the hospital." Wade said as he was out of breath, probably from yelling all the curse words and from being in pain.

"You aren't the only one." I said as Wade mocked me as he was helped onto the stretcher as I walked beside them out of the room next to my brother on the stretcher seeing Stephan and Drew standing next to the doorframe as if they were about to go into the room to see how Wade was and a camera crew that was capturing the whole journey of Wade's elbow injury.

"Is there anything I can do?" Drew asked as he grasped my hand to stop me from walking with my brother.

"You've done enough." I said as I snatched my arm from his grip as I turned and ran after the medics that were pushing my brother in the stretcher not wanting to deal with Drew right now.

"Well that video is going to have the most views on YouTube…" Stephan said as I bit my lip trying not to laugh at that comment.

"Shut up Stephan!" Drew said.


	105. Chapter 105

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I was able to catch up to the medics that were rolling my brother that was lying in the stretcher. I climbed into the ambulance sitting on the bench in the back of the ambulance with my brother holding his good hand until they had to start an IV on him and I was able to re-grab it.

"What about our things?" Wade asked.

"I'll text Stephan, you don't worry about that and you just worry about your elbow." I said as I reached out brushing the hair out of his face.

"You should have stayed and went back to the hotel." Wade said.

"Wade, you're my brother and I need to be here with you, there is no one there that isn't as important as you." I said as Wade smirked as I patted the back of his hand as I tried to bring up happy moments during the ambulance ride until we arrived to the hospital and they immediately took him for x-rays and such leaving me standing in the hall where we had entered. I texted Stephan asking him if he could grab Wade's bag and told him what hospital we were at, I texted Beth asking if her or Natalya could snag my bag and I'll grab it from them tomorrow at the show or something. I leant my head back against the wall wanting to break down at any given second from all the emotions that I was feeling at this moment.

"Ms. Bennett?" I heard the female voice of a nurse say as I jumped looking over at the girl in pink scrubs as I walked towards her.

"That's me." I said.

"You are Mr. Bennett's sister, correct?" She asked as I nodded and I answered the couple security questions that Wade had set up, and I rolled my eyes at them because he was ridiculous. "Your brother is getting prepped for surgery right now, they have to fix a few ligaments and his bone wasn't fully popped in….it should be about an hour surgery. I can call you a cab to take you back to your hotel so you can change and I'll call you when he's in recovery." She said as I just stared blankly in front of me as I ran a hand through my hair.

"No thank you, I think I'll just hang out in the waiting room if you don't mind…do you guys have a place where I could get a coffee?" I asked.

"There is fresh brewed coffee in the waiting room." She said as I nodded as she led me to the waiting room that was empty, I was the only one in there so I made myself a cup of coffee claiming a seat staring up at the television that was on some movie channel before I pulled out my phone about to call Stephan to see if he could bring me an outfit for me to change into so I won't be stuck in my ring attire.

"Hey…" I heard the Scottish voice say throughout the empty waiting room, I looked up seeing Drew standing almost in the door frame with my bag resting on his shoulder.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked almost feeling the anger coming over me just looking at him.

"I figured you would want company along with a change of clothes…" He said truthfully as he patted at my bag.

"Right now, I would rather be alone than have you as my company." I said as he began walking closer to me as I still sat in my seat watching him take every step closer to me.

"What did I do?"

"Like you don't know what you did, why don't you just leave my bag here and get out of here? I'm sick of looking at your face." I said as I reached out for my bag.

"I don't know what I did, but we need to talk about this sometime and when you are being less emotional…" Drew said as he practically shoved it at me.

"You have no reason to be angry at me, I have every right to be angry at you."

"I'm angry because you won't tell me what I did to deserve you to be pissed at me." Drew said.

"Just go…" I said as I headed towards the door to go change not wanting to deal with this stupid little argument, I stopped at the door turning to look at Drew knowing the one thing that would make tonight so much better and with my anger as high as it is, not only that but with the hurt he has caused not only me it was probably the best answer for this whole situation. "Drew." I said getting the man's attention, "We're over." I said as I turned around heading towards the bathroom feeling a slight bit better knowing that him and I have broken up, I was just now hoping he would be gone by the time I returned so I wouldn't explain this to him. I went to the nearest bathroom and he was gone when I returned, he was smart as I ran a hand through my hair as I sat back down in the seat that I sat in earlier before Drew had arrived setting the bag between my legs before I leant forward shoving my face into the palms of my hands just letting tears stream out of my eyes from the balls of emotions that was building up within me.

"Ms. Bennett?" The same nurse from earlier said.

"Yeah?" I said as if she didn't know that I was Ms. Bennett considering that I'm the only person sitting in this damn room, I looked up at her with probably puffy red eyes and felt the tears still stinging against my cheek.

"You okay?" She asked as I wiped at the tears with the back of my hands nodding yes.

"Yeah, I'm fine…how's my brother?" I asked.

"He's in recovery now, we fixed everything that needed to be fixed…he has a splint on now and he'll need to see his regular doctor for a follow up in about four to six weeks to see if he needs to be in a splint longer or not, he did a real good number on his elbow…he will definitely need to rehab it with a lot of therapy."

"Could he wrestle again?" I asked.

"Yeah, if he just plays it safe and works hard he should be back to normal and can go to work…" She said as I nodded.

"May I see him?" I asked.

"Not right now, when we roll him to his room for the night I will personally come get you." She said as I nodded. I paced around the room waiting for however long he was to be in recovery, I pulled out my phone seeing that it needed to charge badly and I didn't have my charger because everything was back at the hotel. I opened a new text going to the first person I could think of, that was Stephan. 'Stephan, can you come pick me up from the hospital?' I asked, I didn't want to leave yet but knew I had to do something because they were keeping him overnight and I was the only one that had keys to Wade's room to grab his things, I wasn't sure where his bag from the arena was but I'm sure one of them had grabbed it. I didn't get a text back but I got a phone call which I knew would waste more battery, I answered it anyway. "Stephan?" I asked.

"What happened with Drew? I thought Drew came over." Stephan said.

"He did, but I told him to leave because I can't stand looking at him, please come get me? I need to go get our things to stay the night here and we are going home tomorrow, no ands or buts about it." I said making the decision now.

"You can't go, you still got work to do." Stephan said.

"Don't fight with me Stephan, at least not now, just please be my friend right now and come give me a ride?" I asked as Stephan let out a sigh as if he was thinking about it.

"I'm coming, meet me out front." He said as I nodded as if he could see that.

"Thanks." I said before I hung up and pulled the bag that Drew brought me onto my shoulder heading out of the room and walked towards where I had came seeing the nurse station I had encountered earlier. "Excuse me." I said getting the nurses attention, "I called a ride to come get me to go get my brother and my things for the night, may I give you my phone number for you to call or text me the room you put my brother in?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said as I wrote down my number on a piece of paper for her.

"Thanks…" I said as I followed the 'exit' signs to the parking lot as I stared any way I could waiting and watching as cars would pull in hoping that each car would be Stephan until the one I had recognized as our rental pull in front of me and I climbed into the passenger's seat. "Thanks Stephan."

"No problem…what's the matter between you and Drew?" Stephan asked.

"Please, don't? Not now." I asked as Stephan let out a sigh and nodded as he started to drive back to our hotel and he parked the car as we headed into the hotel, Stephan followed me up to the room that Wade had stayed in the night before. "You know where Wade's bag from the arena is?" I asked.

"It's in my room…"

"Can you go get it and grab my suitcase from Drew's room?" I asked.

"Anything else?" Stephan asked as I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"No…I'm sorry Stephan, just…I'm dealing with a lot right now, I'll talk to you soon, okay?" I said as he nodded.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you." He said.

"Thanks for that…but right now, I need to get back to the hospital to be with my brother." I said.

"Understandable." Stephan said nodding as he slipped out of the door he was holding open with his foot to go do what I had asked of him as I began grabbing whatever was ours within the room and putting them in safe spots before a knock came to the door as I went to it seeing Stephan on the other side holding the different bags that he had collected for me. I pulled it open to let him into the room with me while I did a quick walk-through of the room making sure I had everything before I pulled my bag onto my shoulder as I checked out of the hotel and walked with Stephan back down to the rental car that we loaded the bags into. I let Stephan drive me back to the hospital, during the drive I had gotten a text from an unknown number what room they moved my brother into and that my name was on the guest list which was nice but that meant I had to carry all this luggage to the room but luckily he was on the first floor. Stephan helped me unload the bags and get into a comfortable situation.

"Thanks Stephan." I said hugging him and he wrapped his arms around me, it felt nice just being engulfed in a hug because after the night I have had it was comforting to be in this particular moment.

"No problem, text or call me tomorrow and tell me what is going on." He said as I nodded.

"I will." I said as he watched as I walked into the hospital and went through security which allowed me to go into the hospital room area with a sticker pressed against my shirt with the room number Wade was in for the night. I got to the room that he was staying in, the door was open fortunately as I went into the room putting the suitcases aside as I began setting the bags that were being carried on my shoulders down as I looked over at my brother who looked like was sleeping and he also looked helpless. His one arm was wrapped up in a splint that went up to mid-bicep, which will probably be heavy as fuck and he will definitely need a sling to help him out and the other arm was extended out to his side with an IV attached at his elbow. I crossed my arms over my chest as I started to walk closer to him to examine his body to make sure that was the only injury he had sustained and to see for myself that he was okay.

"You don't have to stay the night here." Wade said scaring me just a tad, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Wade said as I chuckled.

"It's fine…" I said as I reached out grabbing his good hand, "You feeling any better?" I asked curiously.

"My arm hurts, but they just gave me some medicine that is supposed to ease my pain…" Wade said as I nodded.

"You did a good job on your elbow, they said that you tore ligaments along with the dislocation…you are out for at least 4-6 weeks until that thing gets off." I said nodding to his splint.

"Shit…what about this feud I have with Randy and building up for the title?" Wade asked.

"You have to lose your spot, I'm sure you can get it back." I said as I rubbed at his forearm trying to sooth him, even though I doubted he needed it.

"This blows…" Wade said as I could tell he was pissed off and I would be too, this injury couldn't have came at a worse time for him.

"You don't have to worry about Drew injuring you anymore though, he has no more reasons to do so unless if he wants to injure me…."

"Why?" Wade asked as he turned to look at me as I was biting at my lip and looked up at the ceiling trying to fight back more tears.

"I broke up with him…I can't have him injuring you for stupid reasons and for you doing what you do, it wasn't right at all and I'm glad that I did it…" I said rubbing his hand as Wade nodded, "You should get some sleep…" I said as I brought the back of his hand to my lips to give it a kiss.

"You too….night and I love you sis." Wade said as I nodded.

"Love you too bro." I said as he seemed very drowsy as he rolled his head to look the other way as he shifted in the bed, I think the medicine was doing its job as I headed over to the chair that I had put the bags in pulling out my phone charger plugging that into the outlet that was placed near the table when the nurse came in with a pile of clothes and a bag assuming that was Wade's.

"I'm trusting I can give you these." She said.

"Yeah, thanks ma'am." I said as she smiled.

"No problem, would you like some pillows and a blanket?" She asked.

"Please, if that isn't a problem." I said.

"Not at all." She said smiling as she glanced over to Wade before she headed out of the room as I texted Hunter, even though it was well past midnight and well into wee hours of the morning and that he won't respond until tomorrow but I had to get it done. 'Hunter- I'm going home with Wade tomorrow, there is no way Wade can work after what he has sustained during his match last night. I know you are going to be pissed at me for doing this but I feel it is best for me personally to withdraw myself from the storyline and the company until my brother gets well off. I hope you could understand. –Julie.' I said not wanting to mention anything about Drew right now as I set the phone onto the table as my fingers glazed across my lips being tempted to chew at my lips as I just stared emptily at the wall thinking as I began biting at my lips instead of the nails fighting tears thinking of this whole thing, it was so unlike Drew to do something like this even if he was angry but I looked over at Wade who showed the visible truth that this had happened. I set an alarm for 8 AM knowing that I needed to get up to make a call to a cab company to come get us, call airlines to try to get a flight home from where we are along with helping Wade get dressed and fill out any paperwork that needed to be done to check Wade out along with dealing with WWE people about what is to happen now. I felt like so much more was riding on my shoulders now that Wade would be relying on me a lot more now that he is injured as bad as he is along with any other responsibility I had plus the museum and it's just everything was now me whereas before it was equal or he took care of a lot than I had thought. "Here you go sweetie." The nurse said as she came in with a pillow and blanket as I jumped to my feet to collect it from her.

"Thanks ma'am." I said as she nodded.

"You're welcome." She said as I smiled as I went back to my seat setting them in it before I opened Wade's bag pulling out Wade's phone unlocking it seeing texts galore from everyone seeing if he was okay before I plugged it in and responded to everyone individually and let them know it was me using Wade's phone before I began to make myself comfortable in the chair using the wall as a leverage to put my pillow against it to get maybe three hours of sleep when my alarm chimed waking me up. I turned my alarm off as I looked over at my brother who seemed to still have his eyes shut, I stretched as I reached over picking my phone back up again seeing a text from Hunter to call him to discuss what was to happen and what I meant. I pulled my phone off its charger pushing Hunter's name knowing that Wade will probably sleep a lot longer and won't wake up from my voice echoing through the room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Julie, how are you?" Hunter asked.

"I've been better." I said honestly.

"I bet…what do you mean that you are withdrawing yourself? You can't, you are in a big tag team thing with Drew tonight on SmackDown and it will ruin what Drew has going on, this isn't only you."

"Honestly sir, I don't care at this moment….my brother is more important than Drew and Drew can just…please, just don't question my motives right now Hunter, my brother is suffering and I need to help him…" I said.

"Did something happen between you and Drew?" Hunter asked.

"I would rather not discuss Drew Hunter." I said as I was holding back tears, I haven't had time to deal with my feelings surrounding that and oddly even though I was angry with him for what he had done, I still felt a love for him that won't go away but we did just break up yesterday so I'm sure that the feeling will go away, at least I hoped it will go away so I could move on.

"Okay, I'll talk with creative and see what we can do…does Drew know you are withdrawing yourself?" Hunter asked.

"Right now, I don't care what Drew thinks or knows…" I said.

"Okay…I'll sit Drew down and talk with him tonight…have you arranged a flight home yet?" Hunter asked.

"I will after I get off the phone with you." I said as I began nervously to shake my left leg and trying not to bite at my nails.

"Alright, WWE truly does send it's apologizes that Wade has gotten injured and we will take care of his bills, so when you receive the bills forward them to headquarters." Hunter said.

"Will do Hunter, thanks…" I said.

"No problem, I expect you to return to my office and discuss these matters as soon as possible." Hunter said.

"Right." I said as I nodded, that would happen when I could come to terms with what had took place. I hung up with Hunter as I looked at my phone as I began searching the internet on my phone for the numbers to the airlines to try to book flights home.


	106. Chapter 106

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wade's Point of View-**

I laid in the hospital bed trying to get at least a wink of sleep because it felt like I haven't even got that only to hear my sister's alarm go off on her phone knowing that it must be morning already. I was trying to act as if I was asleep as I could see her look over at me seeing if I was awake which I guess I successfully did because she went onto her business as I watched her through slits of eyes.

"Hello?" I heard Julie say as she went quiet to listen to whoever was on the other side of the phone, "I've been better…honestly sir, I don't care at this moment….my brother is more important than Drew and Drew can just…please, just don't question my motives right now Hunter, my brother is suffering and I need to help him…I would rather not discuss Drew Hunter…right now, I don't care what Drew thinks or knows…I will after I get off the phone with you…will do Hunter, thanks…right." Julie said as I could see her nodding as she spoke and she expressed so many different expressions and emotions that it was hard to tell what she truly was feeling. I watched as she hung up the phone and stared at her phone as her thumb was glazing over the screen along with watching as she typed at her phone as if she was doing a text or something.

"You going home with me?" I asked, which she jumped, she probably got startled not knowing I was up.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I had trouble sleeping being stuck in this position." I said as I looked at my two arms that were kind of tied down where they were.

"Yeah, I'm going to find you and I flights home."

"Why are you coming?" I asked curiously.

"Look at you…you are up to no standards to drive nor take care of yourself…"

"What about Drew?" I asked curiously hoping that the lie I had told her is going as planned because if it did then I would be happy.

"Fuck Drew, he's a big boy and after last night I don't give a fuck what he does." Julie said, that sounded good in my column but I had to push forward to know more information about what exactly happened.

"Well…what happened?" I asked.

"I broke up with him after what he had done to you, I wasn't going to stand for that." Julie said.

"Oh I'm sorry Julie." I said as I reached out with the arm that had the IV in it grabbing the back of my sister's head pulling her as close as I could to me for a hug as I rubbed at the back of her head trying to sooth her, she was probably upset but yet angered over the break-up as I was smiling like a goon that this plan had worked better than I had intended it to work.

"It's fine Wade…I'm fine…I'll be fine…I'm in a whole better shape than you." She said as we both let out chuckles.

"Mine is curable, yours is probably a broken heart." I said as I reached out holding her hand in a comforting manner.

"May we not talk about me?" She asked as I nodded.

"Anything you want…I'm starving…" I said.

"I'll go see what I can do about getting you breakfast." She said.

"Thanks sis." I said as she nodded as she slid her hand out of mine watching as she headed out of the room and returned with a nurse. The nurse took my vitals along with helping me sit up with the bed as Julie was talking on the phone yet again and by the sounds of it, it seemed like she was booking us flights as she was digging through her bag and found her wallet purchasing the flight, I knew that she would be reimbursed by WWE when we checked in and sent them the receipt of the flight. She hung up and leant against her forearms on her thighs staring at me as I stared back her smiling. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"At 2 PM….so hurry up and eat your food." She said as she began to fold the blanket putting it with the pillow that rested on the ground and packing what was unpacked along with pulling out a new outfit for me to wear.

"You want some of this?" I asked as I glanced to her as she was kneeling down tying her tennis shoes.

"No, I'm fine…" She said.

"You need to eat, I don't need you passing out on me from not eating." I said sternly.

"I'm not hungry Wade."

"Hungry or not, come eat at least one bite." I said.

"Make me." She said as she switched feet to tie her other shoe, this was the one time I couldn't force her to do something because I had no way to do so.

"I'm done." I said as she glanced over at me.

"You done because I won't eat or you for real done?" She asked as she stood up running a hand through her hair as the sweatshirt she was now wearing rose up exposing a little bit of her stomach.

"I'm for real done, I want to get dressed." I said as she let out a breath as she came over moving the table thing that the tray of food was on before she helped move the handlebars so I could climb off the bed and I grasped the IV pole rolling it with me to the bathroom as Julie grabbed my outfit handing it to me as I shut the door behind me to change, this took a lot longer than I had planned due to having one mobile arm and that hand also had an IV attached to it which added more difficulty to it. After what seemed like forever to get dressed but I somehow couldn't get the button on my jeans as I gave up and opened the door peeking out of it seeing Julie looking at something. "Julie?" I asked as she turned around to look at me

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is there any male nurses out there?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" She asked.

"I can't button my pants." I said sheepishly as she let out a chuckle rolling her eyes as she walked over to where the door to the bathroom was.

"Come here." She said as she reached out as I sheepishly pulled the door open more letting her button the pants that I were wearing, "If you need that kind of help in the future, don't be afraid to ask." She said as I could hear her softly chuckling.

"It's not funny." I said as I emerged from the bathroom carrying the robe I was in on my fingers tossing it onto the bed before I sat on the edge of the bed. "May I have my shoes?" I asked as Julie glanced to me from whatever she was doing as she nodded before she looked away from seeing that she wiped at her eyes before she walked over with my pair of shoes.

"Let me help you with these." She said as she knelt down by my feet helping me slide the shoes on and she tied them for me, I felt helpless but what else was I to do? I was kind of in between a rock and a hard place because I couldn't really do anything while I still had the IV in my arm as she looked up at me smiling before she stood up. "You're all ready to go." She said.

"Yep…have you called a cab?" I asked.

"Yeah, here's your phone so you can write people to let them know you are okay and call our parents because they called early this morning." She claimed as I nodded as I went through numerous texts and did a mass text to people as I heard her on the phone when a nurse came in removing the IV from my arm along with going over paperwork to discharge me along with paperwork that I would need for my doctor in Florida.

"You need help." I said as I watched as my sister was trying to grab all the bags and was getting frustrated with every failed attempt.

"I got it." She said.

"You sure?" I asked as she dropped the bags turning to give me this death look.

"I got it." She said sternly as I put my good hand up backing up letting her do her thing and she was finally able to grab everything following me out of the hospital waiting for the cab she had called for us. She pulled open the back seat to let me get in as her and the driver put our bags into the trunk before Julie joined me in the back seat, she didn't say a word as she stared out the window at the city that passed us by. I was happy at this moment that her and Drew had broke up, I was in mere shock that the plan had worked and that she would believe me in this whole thing but yet I knew she was probably a little heartbroken as she should be but she will snap back soon. We rode to the airport where she helped me with my luggage again, checking us in and helped me with my shoes due to having to take them off as we went through security. I tried to limit the verbal exchange between us because I knew she must be a big bundle of emotions right now and I don't think either of us had a great night of sleep so we were both grouchy to the maximum. We sat in the terminal, she glared at her phone and I could see text after text from Drew and I tried not to be nosey into what was being said but she didn't even respond to a single one of them so she must be super pissed right now or still dealing with the fact they are over, which is a sad time for both parties majority of the time. "You need to call Stephan and Drew too…." She said as I nodded.

"I'll call everyone when we get home." I said as she nodded as she just stared blankly at the terminal we sat in, "You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, I wasn't going to push her to talk to me as I nodded.

"Just know if you need to talk, I'm here." I said as she nodded.

"Thanks…" She said as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to me for a side hug, "Just let's hope this never happens again, this scared the shit out of me…I can't go through this again." She said as I nodded.

"Me neither…this is a one time thing, I hope." I said as I looked down at the arm that was tightly wrapped up to mid bicep knowing that this was going to be there for weeks.

"I'm sure, you are and were in a lot of pain…I got a prescription for pain medicine that I'll go fill when we get home." She said as I nodded.

"I still am sort of in pain but that medicine that hospital gave me did its job." I said as she chuckled as we waited in the terminal for our flight to be called, we climbed onto the plane flying the hours home to where she walked us to our car and drove my car home to the house that we will be in every single day for the next so many weeks or months until I can return to work. "When do you go back to work?" I asked as she set my backpack down onto my bed as she looked up to me from the bag she was looking at.

"When you go back, say hello to months of being trapped together." She said.

"Why? You need to go work with Drew, you can't do this to Drew…" I said.

"I can do this to Drew and I already did this to Drew, after what he had done to you I think he deserves it…"

"But it's not only Drew in this, it's you too…"

"I can start over again, it's not like I was getting many matches, it was better for him since he was doing all the solo matches whereas I can come back and have my own solo career or go work at FCW while here." She said as I ran a hand through my hair scratching at the back of my head, I think now that my head is clear from all the medicine and it has actually hit me what was going on that I had realized that I didn't only break my sister and Drew up but I just caused my sister to fuck up her and Drew's career.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, I can take care of myself and it's not like there is much going on around here…" I said.

"Wade, you can't drive so how do you expect going to get food or grocery shopping? Or going to your doctor appointments? You can't even tie your shoes or button your pants and you can't-"

"I get it but I'm sure that I can find ways around those Julie…I don't want you to ruin what you have because of me…I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself without my little sister taking care of me." I said.

"I'm not ruining what I have, there wasn't much to ruin…it's all already said and done Wade so deal with it…" She said as she stormed out of the room, which was a sign that this conversation was done as I nodded as I patted at my bed as I should have expected that as I leant back against my bed thinking I should get these calls out of the way before I go try to cook myself some dinner with this one hand that I'm going to get used to doing stuff with from now on. The first call was to my parents, that lasted longer than I had intended then I called Stephan but there was no answer so I tried Drew's phone hoping that he would pick up and fortunately for me he did.

"Wade, how is your arm?" Drew asked immediately.

"You know, can't do anything half ass…it was a severe dislocation with a few torn ligaments or shit like that…it was a good number…" I said letting out a few chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what exactly happened…" Drew said as I could tell that he was very emotional right now.

"It's fine bro…you okay?" I asked.

"No…I'm an emotional wreck…Julie broke up with me yesterday and she won't talk to me nor tell me why….I can't live without her, she is and was my everything man…." Drew said as I nodded.

"I'll try to talk to her and see what is going on for you man…"

"Please…I can't apologize if I don't know what I did and with her not responding to any of my calls nor texts, I don't know what else to do man." Drew said as I could tell he was deeply hurt by this but they only broke up yesterday so they both probably are still heartbroken from it but time cures all.

"Just keep going on…that is all you can do man…I'm sorry you are hurting man and she's my sister, just give her time and space right now…I'll call you back later man…"

"Okay, thanks…"

"No problem." I said as I hung up as I looked at my phone setting it onto the bed beside me as I pushed myself off going into the bathroom that connected to my bedroom using it before I tried to buckle my pants having another problem doing so cursing at it before I gave in not buttoning it as I washed my hands and headed out of my bedroom in general. "Julie?!" I said loudly through the house.

"What?" She asked as I saw her step out of her room wiping at the corner of her eyes as she headed down the hall wearing her pajamas already.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, I stubbed my toe." She said as I could tell she was lying, "What's up?" She asked.

"Can you button my pants?" I asked curiously.

"Why don't you slip on a pair of your sweat pants or basketball shorts?" She asked as she reached out doing that favor for me.

"I will tonight, don't worry about that…you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really, I can eat about half a sandwich…you want a sandwich?" She asked.

"Please?" I asked as I smirked as she nodded, even though I hated how things had worked out about her giving up her spot at WWE to be home with me, this has turned out well because she is practically volunteering herself to be my slave so it could be nice to not have her do a lot of the normal things I would normally do but can't due to having just one arm. Julie brought out the two sandwiches setting one onto my lap before setting the other one, that was only half of a sandwich, onto the coffee table before she went back into the kitchen grabbing a couple of drinks carrying them back out for us to drink.

"You call everyone?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am…" I said nodding as she handed me the remote and let me choose what to watch on the television.

"You okay if I wait until tomorrow to drop your prescription off? I want to send a few photos in and they should be ready tomorrow…." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said nodding as she got up taking her plate back to the kitchen since she was pretty much already half way done with her sandwich.

"I'm going back to my room so if you need me just come get me." She said as I nodded as she went back to her room for the night. I went to my room close to midnight, I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and didn't bother with a shirt since it would have been a pain as I walked through the house shutting the lights off and checking all the doors to make sure they were locked when I began to hear this noise coming from Julie's room, I walked back a few steps slowly pushing her door open as it was already open slightly looking in seeing Julie laying on her stomach and she was sobbing audibly into her pillows, picture frames that held photos of her and Drew along with the stuffed genie laid on the bed beside her as I nodded as I quietly stepped out of the room pulling the door shut trying to remain quiet as I ran a hand through my hair. 'What did I do?' I thought to myself trying to question what I was supposed to do with a girl that had a broken heart. I headed across the house to my bedroom where I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"What did I do?" I asked myself audibly as I ran a hand along my face.


	107. Chapter 107

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Month Later, Thanksgiving-**

**Wade's Point of View-**

Julie and I had flown back to England for the holiday, unfortunately I wasn't clear to go back to work so Julie still stayed off tour and vouched she won't go back until I was cleared to do so as well. That was one thing I had admired about my sister, she always stuck behind what she said no matter how ridiculous it was but she stood her ground. I had noticed over the last month she hadn't ate more than half of a sandwich a day, if that and sometimes she didn't even eat that, there was a time there she went almost a week without eating nothing and she has truly scared me lately but now that we were back at our parents house, they weren't taking any of her shit which meant she was eating more than she has ever ate since she had broke up with Drew. Julie always got into one of those 'no eat' funks when she was desperately upset and in her depressed moods hoping that after this trip she will bounce back from it.

"How's Stephan and Drew?" My mom asked as she walked out with a plate of appetizers as we waited for our cousins, uncles and aunts to arrive to play football or feast yet today as I glanced to Julie who was biting at her bottom lip.

"Excuse me, I forgot something in my room." Julie said getting up and leaving the room, I watched her beeline out of the room knowing that she has gotten more emotional as of late, I think she has cracked because at first she was trying to be so tough and strong but now she can't hold it together as well.

"Is she okay?" My dad asked looking to me as I sat on the edge of the couch with my arms resting on my knees, fortunately I wasn't wearing that big of a splint or cast, whichever term you would prefer to use but I still had this big ass heavy duty brace that protected it, I think I would prefer the cast over this.

"She will be fine soon, I hope." I said.

"What happened?" My mom asked as she sat on the arm of my dad's arm chair wrapping her arm around my dad, I let out a breath unsure if I should go into detail of what had truly happened or the lie version.

"Her and Drew broke up recently, I guess it still is painful." I said truthfully.

"When were they ever dating?" My dad asked.

"We started dating on my birthday…I loved him…then he went and had to fuck up." Julie said as we all looked over at her as she stood in the shadows of the hall and now she was holding the genie stuffed animal in hand.

"I'm sorry sweetie." My mom said going over wrapping her arms around my sister's body.

"Where were you during this?" My dad asked.

"Dad, it's fine…Wade doesn't have to be there to protect me…I'm a big girl." Julie said.

"But-" My dad went to fight.

"Harold, she's right." My mom said as my dad backed down, "You want some chocolate?" My mom asked rubbing at my sister's biceps as she shook her head no.

"I'm not that hungry." She said as my mom nodded before kissing her at her forehead heading back into the kitchen, Julie glanced over to me as we made slight eye contact giving her a smirk as she nodded before she turned around heading back to her room as I looked at the floor wanting to go tell her the truth but knew this wasn't a good time to do so.

"I'm going to go outside and make some phone calls." I said as I got up heading back to where my room was to get my phone from its charger, and I had to walk by Julie's room hearing her having her Backstreet Boy's CD playing in the CD player that her room still had plugged in, that was our parents for you leaving our rooms untouched for whenever we were to return for visits like this and it was looped on 'I'll Never Break Your Heart.' I stopped at her door leaning in closer as I pressed my ear against the door listening to her as she spoke to herself on the other side of the door.

"Drew, why the fuck did you have to break your promise? You promised me that you won't break my heart but here I sit crying my eyes out for a month straight over your dumb ass…why did you do this to me? Why do I still love you though? Gah, I'm an idiot…" Julie said, that was all I could listen to and just that song brought back memories of that Mania ball, their first dance, that's why she hasn't been able to listen to any other song. 'Julie, you aren't the idiot, I am.' I thought to myself as I headed down the hall not being able to bear listening to my sister's heart break much longer as I grabbed my phone off its charger calling Drew first to see how he was holding up and he wasn't much better off than how Julie was holding up, I truly fucked up. Why must I be so stupid? Why couldn't I have seen how much they were in love with each other and why couldn't I have been just happy for them for being in love? I always got to ruin something special for my sister. I sat on the edge of my bed with my face buried into the palms of my hands until I heard a knock at the opened door of my room. "Dinner is ready…" Julie said as I glanced up.

"You going to eat?" I asked curiously.

"I may eat a little." She said shrugging as I nodded as I got up and followed her out to the table that wasn't as filled as it usually would be but it was nice that a few of our extended family were able to make it over to see us. I kept glancing over at my sister who was poking at her stuffing, not really eating any of it on her plate besides possibly one bite of the cranberry sauce, that was always her favorite of the whole meal which was always funny.

"Darling, you need to eat something, you haven't ate all day." My mom said.

"I'm not hungry." Julie said back.

"It's not healthy not eating." My mom said.

"I know but why should I eat if I'm not hungry?" Julie fought back.

"Julie, just eat the cranberries, that's it." I said as Julie looked to me then to my mom as she let out a huff before she took one bite of the cranberries as my mom smiled before she stood up heading back inside. I stood up walking down and claimed the empty seat next to my sister, "Slide them onto my plate." I said as Julie looked to me weird, "You aren't hungry and I know you won't eat them, this way mom will get off your back and you don't have to eat. I know how you get when you are upset, I know you won't eat so I'm helping you out." I said trying to bargain with her as she looked back into the house before she helped me scoop the remainder of her cranberries onto my plate before I headed back to my seat eating at the new food that was placed on my plate glancing over at my sister smiling as we were both trying not to chuckle and it was amazing that no one had paid attention to what had took place.

"Thank you." Julie mouthed as I nodded as she continued poking at the food on her plate, I wish there was something that I could do for her but the only thing I could think of is somehow get her and Drew back together, with that I would have to admit that I had done wrong and I wasn't to risk telling her the truth because out of her and Drew, I'm more scared of her legit killing me. I sat on the sidelines with Julie, she had her legs brought up onto the chair with her as her arms wrapped around them holding them still as we both watched our family play the traditional football game. Julie sat out with me so the teams could be even and it was sweet that she had volunteered to sit out with me. After we had given everyone hugs and saying our good-byes, it was time for us to resort back to our rooms for the night, odds are we would fall asleep because we got a flight out early in the morning to a wrestling show so I could see the WWE trainers. Julie gave me a tight hug, as I slowly and awkwardly wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me feeling instant guilt that I had caused as much heart ache to her as I did. "Night Wade, I love you." She said as I smiled.

"I love you too." I said as I ruffled her hair getting her to chuckle for the first time for what seemed like forever. I watched as she slid into her room letting out a sigh as I headed to the next door in the hall, which was my room, I let myself into it and I switched into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top before I headed back out doing the normal last look-over, it was like routine even though it wasn't our house in Florida, it was just something I did to make myself feel better and Julie knew I did this so it also made her feel slightly more protective as I got to her door quietly opening her door looking in seeing her sit up flipping through a photo album with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing up?" I whispered as I slid in shutting the door behind me.

"I can't sleep…" She said.

"You do this every night?" I asked as I walked over sitting onto the edge of her bed.

"Since Drew and I broke up…I think I made a big mistake Wade…" She said as she leant forward resting the open album across the bed in front of her legs that were bent into Indian style.

"Look, I'm not you and I know that you are still heartbroken…it's been a month and you aren't helping yourself looking at these old photos of you and him." I said closing the album.

"I can't get over him Wade, he's your best friend, I'm going to see him if I like it or not."

"You've been avoiding him as of late, more so…I know that he calls you at least five times a day and texts you quadruple that..."

"More than quadruple." She said.

"Whatever…he just wants to talk to you and I'm not saying you should because you'll talk about this when you are ready but living on the past isn't helping you get past this…move on, don't live on the past, live for the present…presently you are in England supposed to be spending as much time as you could with our parents but all you did was spend your time in this bedroom sobbing around. Don't get me wrong, I get it you are hurting but you need to realize that you can't stop your life because you are no longer in a relationship. Why don't we put this up and you get some sleep? You think about anything that concerns you or what to say to Drew, tomorrow we get to see him, I'll go with you for support when you talk to him." I said as I rested a hand on her knee as she nodded as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Wade." She said.

"You're welcome…now, get some sleep." I said as I stood up moving the photo album back to her bag, "You want the genie?" I asked picking it up holding it up for her to see as she smiled and I smiled as I carried it back to her, I leant over pressing my lips to the side of her head.

"Night Wade." She said.

"Night Julie." I said as I headed out of the room flicking the lights off before I went to my room, I slid into the bed looking up at the ceiling letting out a breath knowing what I was to do tomorrow to correct my wrong.


	108. Chapter 108

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Night, WWE Event-**

**Wade's Point of View-**

Julie and I had flown for what seemed like more than it truly was, but after spending about ten hours in the air to get to where the wrestling event for the night was. Julie drove the car to the arena parking it next to all the cars that were already there and we were the last ones to arrive, as we should be since we weren't performing, Julie sat there with her hands holding the steering wheel tightly as she stared ahead of us blankly.

"You okay?" I asked concernedly.

"Yeah…nervous…" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Seeing Drew again, being here…last time we were at a show everything went to hell." She said.

"Well, that can't happen this time now can it?" I asked sarcastically as she chuckled.

"True."

"Come on…" I said nodding for us to get out and she nodded getting out with me as we didn't have to grab our bags this time around as she walked with me to the training headquarters, she went inside with me and sat with me as they did tests on my elbow as Julie watched on to this whole thing listening to what they said.

"It seems like it is taking well to the surgery and you haven't really been working it out so that is good…I will say start an hour a day working it out, take it out of the brace with stretching and using it to slowly rehab it back…have you gotten your therapy order yet?" The trainer asked.

"No…" Wade said.

"Let us call our rehab therapy place down in Tampa and set you up with an appointment to begin your rehab therapy." The trainer said as I nodded as I looked to Julie who nodded as well.

"So, it looks good?" Julie asked.

"Yeah…it looks like it could make a full recovery." The trainer said as the smile on Julie's face was wide and bright.

"Thank god." I said as we all chuckled before I slid off the bench after putting the brace back on securely before we walked out, "You need to talk to Hunter?" I asked as we approached the office.

"No…I'll talk to him when it gets closer to when you return." She said as I could tell she was nervous and afraid to talk to him, who wouldn't be afraid to talk to their boss? Especially after what had occurred to us so I completely understood as we headed to the locker rooms.

"You stay out here, I'll go see if Drew's in there and give me time to talk to him." I said.

"Please don't kill him." She said.

"I won't." I said as she gave me a glare as I stuck my hand out, "Pinky promise." I said as she smirked doing the pinky promise with me before I pushed the door open and went in seeing just the man I was looking for. "Hey Drew." I said getting his attention, just looking at him I could tell he hasn't been sleeping well and was an emotional wreck. "Whoa, you look horrible." I said, it gave me even more reason to make this right.

"Thanks…" He said sarcastically, "Wait, what are you doing here? Is Julie here?" He asked jumping up running towards the door as I clothes lined him by the waist to stop him from running out.

"Yes, she's here but before I secure it for her to come talk to you…yes she is going to come talk to you but I need to talk to you…" I said as he nodded as I walked with him back to the bench that I had straddled and he straddled the same bench facing me. "Where do I begin?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Whatever it is, just spit it out for bloody hell." Drew said as I nodded.

"I am kind of the reason why Julie broke up with you." I said.

"Kind of? What do you mean kind of?" Drew asked angrily as he stood up and climbed over the bench to pace the room.

"I kind of told Julie that when you fell on me that you purposefully meant to injure me because you were mad at me." I said truthfully as Drew walked over punching the wall jumping a tad.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Drew asked as I could tell this was the angriest he has ever been, and I was on the receiving end of it.

"Because I didn't want you two together and thought that was the only way to do it but it wasn't until I realized she dumbly believed me for no apparent reason and it wasn't until I saw how upset and depressed she had gotten, she wasn't eating Drew…she was terribly heartbroken because she wasn't with you all because I was stupid and couldn't deal…I want her to be happy and right now she isn't because I'm a stupid moron…"

"Why are you telling me this? I mean, you obviously didn't want us together then why are you coming to me and telling me this?" Drew asked as he had every right to be angry.

"I'm here because I want to get you two back together and you need my help because she is about to come in here and probably burst into tears over this whole break up thing telling you just what I told you then storm out of here to go to the women's locker room so no one can see her sob. If you are as upset about this whole thing as she is, then let me help you but if you aren't then let me punch you in the face to make me feel better and know that I did the right thing then go pick up the crumbling pieces of my sister that I have." I said as I stood up climbing off the bench, "You have until tomorrow morning to decide if you want my help or not…for right now, listen to what my sister has to say so she can possibly start getting better." I said as Drew didn't say anything as he crossed his arms over his chest and he was still fuming pissed at me, what else was I to expect? I walked over to the door opening it, I nodded to my sister who looked to be on edge as she nervously stepped into the room with Drew and I as I shut the door behind her, I leant back against the door using my body weight to hold the door shut in hopes that would do the job of holding others out.

"Hey…" She said as I could tell that took a lot for her to say as she was playing with her hair, something she always did since she was a little girl when she got nervous, we even have a video of her from kindergarten when she did a recital playing with her hair the whole tape due to being nervous.

"Hey…" Drew said.

"I'm still very angry with you Drew for what you did, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what had happened and I think I can't start forgiving you until you work this out with Wade and start rebuilding the trust between each other. I would be lying if I said I don't miss you, the times we had but I don't know if I could find myself trusting you…at least not anytime soon…I'm truly hurt that this had all occurred, I thought Wade was bad but you somehow showed me that what he was doing wasn't that bad." She said as Drew glared to me as he was biting at his lip trying not to spill the beans as he nodded.

"You're right Julie, I'm sorry…I was being dumb and stupid…" He said which was a shocker that he had went through with this as he glanced to me, just the look he had in his eyes knew that I will receive that text message by morning.

"I accept your apology, but I may not forgive you right now…" She said turning around heading back to me.

"That's it?" Drew asked.

"I have nothing else to say to you right now Drew…we need to start over again because there is nothing here…" She said pointing between them before she turned back around to me as I stepped aside pulling the door open to let her out. "I'm going to the women's locker room…"

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine…" She said as I nodded she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before she turned heading down the hall. I turned around seeing Drew running both of his hands through his hair stopping at his neck as he leant his head back looking up at the ceiling.

"What is your plan?" Drew asked as he glanced to me.

"You want her back?" I asked.

"Duh…I love her Wade…I can't stand being here knowing that she is hurting, I want to hold her and show her that I love her, knowing how hurt she is makes me feel so much worse…I can't stand seeing her like that…" Drew said as I could tell what he was saying was true.

"Okay, here is my plan…" I said as I walked over pulling him to sit on the bench with me as I was telling him my plan about getting them back together and he nodded along knowing his role.


	109. Chapter 109

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Museum Hall Opening-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I pulled down the dress that was hanging in my closet that Wade had bought me for Christmas, it was such an amazing and cute dress, it was a cocktail dress that was hot pink, it came with a white over jacket that you could wear with or without it then it came with a white and black pattern type belt but I didn't like that so I went with a plain white skinny belt that I had with my other belts. I honestly had no idea how Wade knew what dress I adored nor what size I was but it was cute and I wasn't to question him. I laid it down on my bed before I went and found the white heels I have to wear with it along with beginning to pack the new purse I would be using to match my outfit hoping I wasn't too overdress nor underdressed to this event, I've never been to an event like this and Wade reassures me that this dress would be well suited for the event. I went into the bathroom showering, I was just hoping that Wade was doing the same since he has been slower lately due to his elbow being sore from all the physical therapy he has been put through. I showered, I pulled my hair up into the towel after I had slipped into my dress heading out to my bedroom to begin my routine of getting ready rest of the way before heading back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, do my hair and make-up with the mirror to help me out. I got ready as I looked around my room seeing if there was anything else I would need before I didn't notice anything that I would need as I slid the strap of my purse onto my shoulder as I grabbed the white jacket thing that came with the dress taking it with me as I already had butterflies in my stomach for being nervous and scared for the opening tonight.

"Crap, the cards for my speech…" I said going back to my room grabbing the small amount of index cards that had the speech I had outlined for tonight and slid it into my purse as I headed back out to the living room seeing Wade come out of the kitchen wearing his everyday clothes sipping his coffee, "Wade, what are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Drinking coffee?"

"You need to get ready, we're running late…" I moaned out in a whine and stomped my foot.

"Is that tonight?" He asked as I nodded at him pissed that he would do this to me when the doorbell rung.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"I don't know, answer the door." He said.

"You go get ready and I'll get the door." I said pointing towards his room as I opened the door without looking into the peep hole seeing Drew standing on the porch in a suit carrying a pink corsage in hand. "Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked backing up a little, he looked handsome in his suit and he smirked, the smirk that always made me weak in the knees.

"He's your date tonight…" Wade said as he stepped behind me resting his hand on the door above mine.

"What? No…I can wait for you Wade…" I said not okay with this.

"Drew come in…" Wade said as Drew stepped into the house as Wade pushed the door shut as I stared at Drew, shocked he was here dressed very handsomely as if he was ready to go and Wade was okay with what was taking place. Drew and I have talked here and there but it was mostly small talk but our relationship was nowhere near it once was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look, I need to tell you something…" Wade said as I nodded as I glanced between the two men not sure what to think or say right now. "It wasn't Drew's fault…when I got injured, it wasn't Drew's fault per say…I was still mad you two were dating, I was being selfish and didn't like seeing you two together so I lied to you about him purposefully doing what I claimed he did because I hoped what would happen did happen. To my shock, you fell into my plan surprisingly and when I saw how hurt both of you truly were, I couldn't live with the guilt knowing it was my selfish ways that broke you two up. You were both meant to be, I wanted to make you two up and this was the only way to do so." Wade explained.

"You did what?" I asked feeling the anger I once had for Drew building towards my own brother.

"I'm sorry Julie…" Wade said.

"Don't talk to me, I can't with you right now…you ready Drew?" I asked as I looked to my date tonight smiling as I was happy that the truth was now out and Drew and I had now had time to make up as I stuck my hand reaching out for his as Drew slid his into mine as I led him out of the house not wanting to stare at my brother anymore than I had to, I was just beyond pissed at him right now.

"Your car or my car?" Drew asked.

"My car." I said as he nodded as I unlocked the car sliding into the driver's seat and Drew claimed the passenger seat. "I'm sorry for what my brother did…he had no right to do what he did and I feel like a giant ass-" I began to say as Drew leant over pressing his lips against mine to shut me up, our lips slowly separated seeing his blue eyes staring deep into mine smiling.

"We both know that Wade is an asshole, you were just trusting and believing your brother…I'm mad that he did what he did but I'm kind of glad that you trusted him because it shows me that your relationship with him is still there which I'm happy that it is, I was afraid I was pulling you away from him. Next time, please come talk to me because I honestly had no idea what was going on…" Drew said as I nodded and smirked.

"We good?" I asked.

"More than good…may I be your boyfriend?" Drew asked.

"Only if I can be the girlfriend." I said as he smirked.

"Let me slide this pretty little thing on your skinny wrist." Drew said as he fidgeted with the box container to get it open and carefully pulled out the delicate flower out as he slid it onto my wrist smiling.

"Thanks…" I said.

"You're very welcome." He said leaning over pressing his lips to mine for another kiss. I smirked before I turned my attention ahead of me as I started my car and got it ready to pull out and headed towards the museum seeing people already walking into the museum for the night's event.

"I'm nervous…" I said honestly as we sat in the parking lot as I stared out at the car that was parked in front of mine afraid to climb out to go inside as I looked over to Drew.

"You'll be fine…I'm right here for support and nothing will go wrong…the hard part is over now, you did the work and now it's just revealing all the hard work you had done." Drew said as I nodded.

"Not yet, I have a speech to give." I said as he smirked.

"It's just like a promo, in-ring promo…you've done more than your fair share of those." Drew said as I gained a little confidence from that statement.

"Okay, just please don't leave my side tonight."

"I won't babe." Drew said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine before we both climbed out, Drew walked over grasping my hand interlacing his fingers with mine. I checked the doors on my car making sure they were locked before we walked hand and hand around the building to the front entrance, Drew reached out pulling the door to the museum open as his hand rested on the arch of my back pushing me into the building and I slowly stepped in and stepped to the side so he could slide into the more crowded room. I looked over the people that were in the museum with us that I would soon stand in front of to give my speech. I spotted Natalya, Beth, Justin, Heath, Maryse, Mike, Ted and his family were there as I smiled as I turned looking at Drew as his arm was still wrapped around me leading down the hall as we stopped at every photo to look over and he was gently planting kisses on my cheek randomly as we approached the area that was set up next to where the now open walkway was to my hall, but they draped a large black curtain over the entrance way so no one could go in. I stared at the black curtain knowing that at any moment tonight that it will be pulled down for all these people to go in and view the work that I have done. I looked over seeing the makeshift stage that was made with a podium that had a microphone on it for the speakers to use along with rows of foldable white chairs for the attendees to sit in while listening to what was being spoke up on stage. "You okay?" Drew asked as he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to his frame as I rested my arms on top of his as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Just nervous….there is a lot of people here…"

"You've spoken in front of a whole lot more people than this…" Drew said pressing his lips to the curve of my neck.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I still don't get nervous." I said.

"Drinks?" A waitress asked as she walked up to us and we each grabbed one, I downed the whole thing and set the glass back onto the tray she had before grabbing another.

"Nuzzle this one." Drew said as I nodded as he laughed at me when we heard someone tapping at the microphone.

"Is this on?" Mr. Green said as everyone started to gather, "Okay good…may everyone please find a seat?" He asked as I led Drew to the front row where the two reserved seats were, they were originally for him and I then it was for Wade and I then I guess it worked back to him and I. Drew grabbed my hand pulling it onto his lap cupping my hand between his two hands as I was shaking my left leg nervously as I listened to Mr. Green give a speech and thanking everyone for coming to the event tonight as I was looking around at the people that were there. Even though I was angry with my brother, I think I slightly wished he was here to support me because he always gave me confidence and comfort, not that Drew didn't do that because he did but Wade was my brother. "I would like to thank everyone for coming, please help me give a warm welcome to the new photographer in our museum, Ms. Bennett, come on up here." Mr. Green said as everyone was clapping as I looked around at all the people that were doing so I looked to Drew scared. He stood up with me wrapping me up in a hug, I gave him a hug back enjoying it before I leant back giving him a kiss before I turned to look up at Mr. Green on the stage who was waiting for me. Drew walked me over to the stage, he held onto my hand as I walked up the two mini steps to the main stage before he returned to his seat. I shook Mr. Green's hand as the photographer that was hired snapped a few pictures as I slid behind the podium looking out at the those that were sitting there staring back at me, some I knew of and others I didn't know, I wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Connor sitting there second row amongst others that I had known from work or personally.

"Um…welcome everyone and thank you for coming tonight, it means a lot to me for you to be here to support me on this important night. I am happy you are all here to share this night with me, this night really means a lot to me, not only personally but professionally. I want to thank Mrs. Connor for helping me meet Mr. Green and Mrs. Holmes in order for this to happen. I want to thank the museum, Mr. Green and Mrs. Holmes for opening up this hall for me to display the work I have done for the world to see, for someone that is a no one it means a lot. I want to thank all that has supported me over the last few months, during my stressed out phases, my mini panic attacks and freak outs that I wasn't good enough to have this amazing opportunity. I personally want to thank my friends that have came tonight, and those that couldn't make it, they have personally helped me individually in contributing to this hall in some form. There is also a special someone that I want to pay thanks to, my amazing boyfriend Drew. He has really been through this whole thing thick and thin, he has supported me and has treated me right even if I wasn't always level headed, I love you. There is one person that isn't here…" I began to say as I glanced up from my note card that I was lazily following what I had written seeing Drew who was smirking hearing the front door close around the corner, I looked over to where the door was seeing Wade and Stephan walk around the corner, both were dressed up in similar suits to what Drew was wearing, Wade wearing a sling to help hold up his elbow and knew he wasn't wearing his brace underneath his nice clothes. As much as I was angry with him right now, it was nice to see him arrive to the museum and knew that he wouldn't miss it even if I was angry with him. "Um…where was I? Right, I also want to thank the other important person in my life, my brother…when Drew wasn't there, I always had my brother and even when I didn't want him there, he was there. He pushed me when I didn't want to be pushed, he did everything that I had asked and listened to me as I was drowning in self-doubt, but he made sure that I didn't give up. If it wasn't for him, Drew, or my other friends I honestly don't think I'll be standing up here tonight in front of all of you in this hot pink dress and about to reveal my hall. Thank you." I said as everyone applauded, I smiled as I looked at Drew making eye contact with him as he stood up as others had followed behind him doing so as Mr. Green stopped me from going down the steps as Mrs. Holmes also joined us up on stage.

"We want to present you, Julie Bennett, with this certificate that says you are now an official member of this particular museum." Mr. Green said as Mrs. Holmes carried it over to hand to me as I looked at the frame before I looked at the printed sheet inside that was definitely a certificate with my name printed on it. I smiled as I looked up seeing not only Drew but my brother standing now in front of me snapping photos with their camera phones, Wade stepped back stepping beside Drew in front of the seat that was mine. "Now that is out of the way, shall we reveal the new hall?" Mr. Green asked as I nervously looked out at the group of people that were clapping or cheering as I watched as Mrs. Holmes went to the other side grabbing the other end of the curtain tugging it off with Mr. Green to reveal that had gotten the double doors cut out like they were planning on doing to make the hall seem more wide than it truly was. Drew walked over sticking his hand out helping me down the two steps as I slid my arm around his muscular one resting it on his forearm as he led me through the now widen door looking over all the hard work I had put into this hall. The people in attendance begun to file in to look over all that was to view as I walked along the walls with Drew and went at the pace that was leisurely trying to push out the whispers or non-whispers that were being said by the others that were viewing the same photos we were viewing. I glanced around the room seeing people that looked to be enjoying themselves, at least they looked as if they were enjoying themselves as I saw Wade and Stephan chatting with Beth and Natalya.

"I'll be back." I said.

"Where you going?" Drew asked grasping my hand turning me to look into his blue eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to Wade…" I said honestly as he stepped closer to me and walked with me hand and hand over to who I wanted to talk with.

"Hey…" Wade said as he glanced to me as the others looked to me, Stephan nodded to the two girls to leave us alone and I just looked up to my brother smiling. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him in for a hug, "We okay?" Wade whispered into my ear.

"I'm still mad at you…but I'm happy you came anyway, it means a lot." I whispered back as I gave him a squeeze in the hug before I started sliding my arms back from around his body before I smacked him across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Wade asked flinching and rubbing at where I just smacked him as I could hear Drew standing behind me trying not to laugh.

"If you do this little thing again, I WILL hurt you on purpose, and worse than what you have done this time around…" I threatened.

"Note taken…" Wade said nodding as he chuckled before smiling again. I hugged him tightly again before I turned to Drew pulling him into a hug, I was super blessed to share this moment with both of them. Drew slid his hand into mine, he began to tug my arm to lead me to the bench that I had purchased for this hall sitting down on it and Drew sat beside me pulling one of my hands into his and cupped his other hand over my hand.

"How does it feel that today has arrived?" Drew asked.

"Overwhelming…relief that it is all finally done, but yet I'm worried…I'm trying to listen in to all that everyone is saying but yet I know I can't listen in on every conversation." I said honestly.

"You can't worry about what others say, you did a wonderful job." Drew said as he leant over pressing his lips to my forehead, "Did you see that?" He asked as I was confused as he pointed towards the doorway as I looked over seeing 'Julie Bennett' cursively written above the door in white.

"When did that happen? I didn't do that." I said as I just stared at it.

"I don't know…." Drew said.

"I definitely wouldn't have put my name…"

"Why not?" Drew asked.

"I just never really liked Bennett as a last name…" I said shrugging as I couldn't draw my eyes away from my name, this hall now had my name on it and it was something I could call mine.

"What about Galloway?"

"It's an okay last name, at least for you." I said.

"What about for you? Would you like the last name Galloway?" Drew asked as I turned to look at him confused.

"What are you getting at Drew?" I asked.

"I'm getting at, I would like to change your name…you know how that's done right?"

"Is this your goofy way in proposing to me?" I asked letting out a few chuckles thinking he was joking.

"Kind of." He said as he broke his hand grip from mine pulling out a small box popping it open seeing a ring inside that had a diamond, "Will you marry me?" Drew asked.

"You being for real right now? I'm in no mood for jokes." I said as Drew slid off the bench to one knee holding out the box.

"I'm being 100% serious…please say yes." Drew said as the tears streamed out of my eyes wiping at them as I reached out pulling his face to mine for a kiss and leant my forehead against his.

"Yes. Drew, yes!" I said smiling as he stood up and he pulled me to my feet wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck happily, this night couldn't have ended any better than this. I glanced to the name that was written above the door smiling as I stepped back from Drew's embrace as my hands rested flatly on his chest as Drew followed my gaze. "They would need to change that soon to Julie Galloway…" I said as I smirked as it rolled off my tongue as I looked back to Drew, "I like it better than Bennett." I said smiling as I leant forward pressing my lips to his.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU HAD ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I HAD FUN READING THIS. I APOLOGIZE THAT IT HAD ENDED UP BEING THIS LONG AND THE LACK OF SEX SCENES, I USUALLY TEND TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE BUT THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE I COULD SQUEEZE IN.**


	110. Author's Note

**I have received a review asking if there would be a sequel, I wasn't planning on doing a sequel when I had finished this story because I thought this would be it for this story. BUT with that being said, when I read that a person asked if there would be a review an idea popped in my head so there MAY quite possibly be a review in the works. I may have an idea now, I got to write out the storyline and work out the minor details…also it may not be posted ANY time soon considering I'm working on a Cena/OC story right now that is being posted along with a Cody/OC that hasn't begun to be posted yet then I have a few other stories that are on deck (sequel to the Nexus Girl [Justin Gabriel/OC], Corey Graves/OC, Jimmy Jacobs [ROH star]/OC and MAYBE a Sami Callihan/OC) but it may not go in that order OR I may move the sequel to this ahead of all of those, or might be right after the Gabriel/OC story so it depends on what comes to me and feels to me flowing.**

**I hope you will understand and bare with me. Thanks for reading and being passionate about it. If I do a sequel, I promise there will be more sex scenes, that is one thing I regret with this story**

**-lilbit89**


End file.
